Harry Potter Chronicles
by Mejiro
Summary: La vie d'Arthémis et de ses amis, adolescents de 15 ans sans histoire, se retrouve bouleversée lors de l'éveil tardif de leurs pouvoirs... Une nouvelle génération de sorciers est en marche ! Histoire coécrite avec mon amie Labyrinthe-infini.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un rêve troublant

_Avants-propos : Et voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Celle-ci a été écrite conjointement avec une amie : Labyrinthe-infini. L'histoire se déroule près de 40 ans après les événements des livres et met en scène une nouvelle génération de sorciers créée par nos soins conjugués. Nous espérons tous deux que vous aimerez autant suivre les aventures d'Arthémis que celle de notre sorcier préféré (oui, on vois les choses en grand). Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos avis dans les commentaires !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong> Chapitre 1 - Un rêve troublant<strong>

La chaleur écrasante de cette fin de mois de juillet baignait le village de Mirapice de son ombre lourde et moite, faisant transpirer les passants et accablant l'unique lycée de la région de ses rayons éblouissants. Seul le feuillage des quelques rares arbres du parc, savamment placés autours des tables, venaient apporter un peu de rafraichissement au quelques élèves présents qui s'y massaient avec des soupirs de soulagement. Même la murette, lieu de réunion bien connus des lycéens en période scolaire, avait été délaissée ce jour-ci, les pierres et le béton étant tout simplement brûlants.

C'était dans cette atmosphère étouffante qu'Arthémis Grildal attendait, réfugiée à l'ombre du préau longeant le foyer des élèves, servant aujourd'hui de point de rendez-vous pour la Bourse aux Livres, passage de fin d'année traditionnel et obligatoire duquel la jeune fille se serait bien soustraite si elle l'avait pu.

Arthémis était une jeune fille étonnamment grande pour ses quatorze ans, une de celles qui n'avait pas besoin de talons pour se mettre en valeur. Ses lourdes boucles brunes, s'illuminant de reflets chocolat à la lueur du soleil, encadraient son visage pourtant pâle, malgré la canicule qui régnait sur Mirapice depuis des semaines. Sa silhouette fine et svelte était ce jour-ci rehaussée par un simple T-shirt léger, ornementé de motifs en forme de toutes sortes de Cupcakes donnant l'eau à la bouche, et d'un minishort qu'elle s'était finalement décidée à enfiler après de longues minutes d'hésitation. Il émanait cependant d'elle une sorte d'aura, une énergie intimidante qui lui conférait une certaine maturité pour les uns, et une réputation de sainte-ni-touche pour les autres. Pour ses amis, Arthémis n'était pourtant qu'une fille cool, gentille et appréciable, qui se souciait des autres et savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Elle promena son regard mystérieux, vert cerclé d'or, sur les larges bâtiments dans lesquels elle déambulerait d'ici peu, à la fin des vacances d'été. Le lycée… Un rythme de travail plus soutenu l'attendait et elle s'y était préparée –Arthémis avait toujours été une élève studieuse- cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce nouveau cap dans sa vie. Le collège lui avait réservé son lot de surprises, de désillusions et de tristesses, mais de joie également, et tout cela était à présent derrière elle… Envolé à tout jamais, soufflé par une brise qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper. Était-elle réellement prête à franchir le pas ? Elle n'en était pas sûr, mais une excitation sourde montait dans sa poitrine rien qu'en regardant les gigantesques murs blancs et les baies vitrées, sans qu'elle puisse mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

Le soleil tapant dur, elle se recula un peu de nouveau jusqu'à s'accoler au mur du foyer afin de profiter de l'ombre du bâtiment, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la petite horloge numérique de son téléphone portable, duquel pendait un strap en forme de pomme. Ses amies étaient en retard…

Elles étaient quatre en tout, inséparables depuis deux ans, suite à un voyage en Italie qui les avaient toutes profondément marquées. Elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis la fin des épreuves du Brevet -qu'elles avaient toutes remportées haut la main- et Arthémis avait hâte d'être réunie avec ses amies. Au cours des années écoulées, elles avaient eu des différents, s'étaient séparées, réunies, engueulées, pour en sortir, au final, plus fortes et plus unies que jamais. Actuellement, Arthémis les considéraient comme les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elles, et elles savaient que ses amies lui rendaient bien ce sentiment.

Un petit pas léger raisonnant contre le gravier la tira de ses réflexions nostalgiques, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux lorsqu'elle reconnu la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers elle, l'air aussi joyeuse qu'elle.

Lucile Esper était une jeune fille constamment de bonne humeur, rayonnante de fraicheur et d'optimiste. Ses cheveux fins d'un châtain très clair, aujourd'hui maintenus par une pince, était soulignés par ses yeux rieurs, légèrement en amande, lui conférant un air malicieux. C'était cette personnalité pétillante et amicale qu'Arthémis appréciait particulièrement chez Lucile. C'était une fille simple, de plus, à l'inverse de toutes ces cruches qui ne pensaient qu'à s'envoyer en l'air et auxquelles Arthémis dédiaient nombre de regards meurtriers à longueur de journée.

Les deux jeunes filles ne cachèrent rien de leur joie de se retrouver après toutes ces semaines, évoquant les derniers potins avec moult sourires et éclats de rire. Sylvia et Mélanie les rejoignirent peu de temps après, arrivant simultanément, un sourire aussi large qu'Arthémis et Lucile collé sur le visage.

Sylvia Estyl était une petite brunette au look branché et à l'allure sympathique. Elle était toujours la première à rire et à faire la folle quand il le fallait, un trait de caractère qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'apprécié de tous. Le soleil lui avait fait du bien depuis le Brevet puisqu'elle arborait désormais un joli bronzage.

Mélanie Lagrange, quant à elle, était une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir très profond dont le violet était la couleur prédominante, se retrouvant de sa garde-robe jusqu'à son sac en passant par les chouchous qu'elle utilisait parfois pour s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval toute simple.

Les quatre amies attendirent encore plusieurs minutes ensembles, rigolant et souriant à tout va en évoquant les souvenirs de l'année passée et en parlant de leur avenir en temps que lycéenne -non sans une certaine appréhension- avant d'enfin se décider à braver le soleil pour se diriger vers l'entrée du Foyer. Elles avaient tant attendu qu'une longue queue d'élèves, ancien collégiens comme lycéens, s'était formée devant la porte vitrée grande ouverte, s'étalant jusque dans le parc. Arthémis ne put retenir un juron, tout à ses retrouvailles avec ses amies, elle avait oublié qu'elles s'étaient à l'origine donné rendez-vous vers dix heures pour justement échapper à l'attente !

- C'est pas grave, Arthémis, la rassura Mélanie avec un sourire rassurant tout en prenant place dans la file, bientôt suivie par les trois autres, on n'a qu'à discuter ! Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour ces vacances ?

Très vite, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes ne pensa plus du tout à l'attente et se contenta de profiter de la conversation avec ses amies, de la caresse de la brise matinale sur sa peau brûlée par le soleil, et des vacances qui s'annonçaient. C'était ces petits moments simples qui lui plaisaient plus que tout, et elle ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde !

Brusquement, au beau milieu d'une fascinante conversation sur les futurs garçons qu'elles allaient pouvoir mater dés leur entrée au lycée, le regard de Sylvia fut attiré par quelque chose de l'autre côté du bâtiment dédié à la Bourse des Livres.

- Vous avez vu ce type ? Commenta-t-elle en attirant à leur tour l'attention de ses amies sur le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers le Foyer d'une démarche hésitante, il a l'air un peu perdu non… ?

Arthémis tourna les yeux vers l'adolescent, un sourcil haussé dans une attitude curieuse. Effectivement, le jeune homme avait l'air complètement désorienté, jetant de rapides coups d'œil autours de lui, un sac gris chargé sur l'épaule, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Il arborait d'épaisses lunettes sur lesquelles se réverbéraient les rayons du soleil, empêchant à la jeune fille de distinguer ses yeux, et son large front était couvert par une mèche de cheveux châtains impeccablement coiffée, lui conférant une allure un peu décalé au milieu des lycéens branchés. La jeune fille le détailla du regard. Il était plus pâle encore qu'elle et avait une démarche un peu gauche qui lui conférait un air un peu pataud.

« Probablement un de ces mecs renfermés sans amis » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, sans animosité. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant néanmoins et semblait déployer des efforts inconcevables pour passer inaperçu ce qui, bien entendu, produisait l'effet inverse. Arthémis se surprit à lancer un de ses fameux regards assassins à un groupe de filles en train de glousser devant elles, en pointant du doigt le jeune homme avec des sourires moqueurs.

- Eh ! L'interpella Mélanie le faisant sursauter, si c'est la Bourse des Livres que tu cherches c'est bien ici !

A cet instant précis, Arthémis croisa le regard du nouvel arrivant. L'échange ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, pourtant un flash lumineux envahit soudain sa vision manquant de lui arracher un cri ! Elle cligna des yeux et l'instant d'après il s'était évanoui et le jeune homme avait détourné la tête, se dirigeant avec empressement vers la file en marmonna un « merci » à peine audible en direction de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Arthémis le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse derrière un groupe d'élèves de Terminale, mais le phénomène ne se répéta pas : aucun flash blanc ne vint troubler sa vision.

- Pas très bavard celui-là, commentait la voix de Mélanie, lointaine à ses oreilles, vous l'aviez déjà vu dans le coin ?

- Non, répondit la voix de Lucile de son habituel ton enjoué, ça doit être un nouveau… Arthémis, tu vas bien ?

La réflexion ramena brutalement la jeune fille à la réalité. Elle se rendit soudain compte que ses trois amies la dévisageaient avec inquiétude. Elle devait avoir l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- …Oui ! Lâcha-t-elle enfin, tentant un sourire rassurant qui resta néanmoins un peu crispé, je me disais juste qu'il n'avait pas l'air très sociable comme mec !

Ses amies froncèrent les sourcils, dubitatives, et Lucile tenta une blague présupposant que le jeune homme lui avait taper dans l'œil mais, devant le peu de réaction de la jeune fille, elles lâchèrent l'affaire et se replongèrent dans leur conversation. Arthémis jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait été submergée par un sentiment de malaise qui commençait à peine à s'estomper, simplement en croisant le regard de ce jeune homme, comme si quelque chose de terrible s'apprêtait à se passer sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi.

Mais très vite, l'incident s'effaça de l'esprit de la jeune fille et elle se remit à rire de bon cœur avec ses amies, se concentrant uniquement sur l'instant présent et ne pensant plus au mystérieux jeune homme.

* * *

><p>La journée sembla s'écouler en une fraction de seconde. Après le passage au foyer pour la Bourse des Livres, les quatre amies avaient profitées du fait que le soleil soit à son zénith pour se rendre toutes deux au Kebab du coin, où elle commandèrent chacune une énorme barquette de frites qu'elles dégustèrent en ville, tout en profitant de ce moment entre elles. Très vite, le soleil déclina et les jeunes filles durent retourner devant les grilles du lycée où leurs bus scolaire respectifs les attendaient.<p>

Non sans un certain déchirement au cœur, Arthémis dit au revoir aux trois autres avant de monter à bord de son propre bus, jetant au passage un dernier coup d'œil eu collège-lycée. Elle avait l'impression de laisser une vie derrière elle pour plonger en plein cœur d'une autre. A la rentrée, plus rien ne serait comme avant : elle en avait conscience et appréhendait ce moment comme elle l'attendait avec impatience. Le sac rempli de ses nouveaux bouquins de Seconde, elle s'assit sur son siège habituel et colla son front contre la vitre, le contact rafraichissant du plexiglas lui vidant l'esprit.

Elle somnola tout le long du trajet et ne fit pas plus attention lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin à l'arrêt, à quelques centaines de mètres de chez elle, où l'énorme 4X4 de sa mère l'attendait, facilement reconnaissable à ses bordures d'un orange vif. D'un point de vue extérieur, les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup, autant physiquement que mentalement, bien que chacune des deux aurait préféré se damner plutôt que de le reconnaitre ! Arthémis monta à l'avant après avoir balancé son sac plein sur la banquette arrière, et claqua la portière.

Elle ne prit pas plus garde au trajet en voiture qu'à celui qui venait de s'écouler en bus, le soleil à l'horizon disparaissant peu à peu derrière les montagnes, nimbant le ciel de nuances or et rose dans lesquelles elle perdit son regard. Elle ressentait une étrange nostalgie au creux de son ventre. Les choses seraient peut-être à tout jamais différente avec son entrée au lycée ? Elle n'avait peur que d'une chose, perdre cette si précieuse amitié qui les liait, Sylvia, Lucile, Mélanie et elle.

La voiture amorça un virage sur le petit virage menant à chez elle, dont l'entrée était marquée par une statue de sanglier qui avait du être belle dans le passé mais qu'un groupe de gamins s'était amusé à taguer depuis, et bientôt, à travers les arbres, sa maison se dégagea.

Ou du moins, le début de maison. En effet, il y avait de cela quelques années, ses parents avaient tout laissé tomber pour venir s'installer en pleine campagne et entreprendre d'y bâtir leur propre habitation, qui peinait à s'élever, briques par briques. Entre-temps, eux, Arthémis et son frère ainé vivaient dans un petit mobile-home, en attendant que les interminables travaux s'achèvent enfin. Un mode de vie qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille, que les grandes villes agaçaient particulièrement !

Ses trois énormes chiens se précipitèrent vers elle à peine quelques secondes après qu'elle soit sortie de la voiture et fêtèrent son retour avec enthousiasme et moult câlins, aboiements et coups de langue, lui vidant momentanément l'esprit. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'appréhender après tout… Sa vie n'était peut-être pas toujours comme elle le souhaitait mais c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment, et que pour rien au monde elle n'en aurait changé. Alors ce n'était pas un stupide passage au lycée qui allait l'ébranler !

La soirée avança vite. Son frère ainé rentra un peu plus tard que son père, au moment précis où ils allaient passer à table. C'était un solide jeune homme qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa petite amie ce qui avait le don de taper sur les nerfs de sa sœur. Néanmoins, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient très proches rien qu'au premier coup d'œil. Il y avait entre eux cette complicité que, une fois passés les premiers élans de rivalités, certains frères et sœurs parvenaient à acquérir.

La barquette de frites de midi et la journée chargée d'Arthémis l'avaient vidée de son énergie, aussi ne tarda-t-elle pas, après une douche rapide, à s'éclipser dans sa chambre, un des rares coins habitables de la maison que ses parents s'éreintaient à construire depuis des années, masqué à la vue par un épais rideau et dans lequel s'entassaient toutes ses affaires : livre, matériel à dessin et films côtoyant ses vieilles peluches et les photos de famille aux cadres poussiéreux. Elle aimait bien ce désordre en un sens, elle s'y sentait à l'aise, en sécurité…

Épuisée, elle ferma les volets avant de s'affaler sur son large lit moelleux après en avoir chassé une araignée qui semblait y avoir élu domicile. Elle étendit le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur de sa petite lampe de chevet et éteignit la lumière, se blottissant paresseusement sous les couvertures.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir et, bien vite, son esprit s'embruma et ses membres s'engourdirent, la plongeant dans cet état second qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, bercée par le bruit du vent contre les carreaux à l'extérieur, et par ses pensées toutes portées sur le lycée. Cependant, juste avant que Morphée ne la happe pour de bon dans le pays des rêves, une dernière image s'imposa à son esprit, lui faisant froncer les sourcils dans son demi-sommeil. Celle de ce jeune garçon maladroit et aux lunettes opaques aperçu un peu plus tôt le matin, à l'occasion de la Bourse des livres.

* * *

><p><em>Très rapidement, le souvenir se changea en rêve. Elle était dans la même file que le matin même, mais tout semblait flou autours d'elle. Seul ce garçon qui s'éloignait lui apparaissait nettement, comme s'il avait été bel et bien réel. Indistinctement, Arthémis commença à éprouver un sentiment de malaise. Elle n'aurait pas du être ici. Quelque chose clochait. Elle était en train de parler avec ses amies, pourtant celles-ci ne semblaient que des ombres, sans visage ni consistance. Elle aurait voulu se concentrer sur leur conversation mes leurs paroles ne parvenaient pas à ses oreilles. Elle était comme entourée d'un murmure diffus et constant qui ajoutait à son malaise grandissant. Elle lutta quelque seconde avant de tourner de nouveau lentement, mécaniquement, la tête vers l'endroit au bout de la file où le jeune homme avait disparu. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas éclipsé, bien au contraire. Un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres des Terminale derrière lesquels il aurait déjà du se placer, semblant hésiter. Arthémis aurait voulu se détourner de lui mais elle en était incapable, comme totalement tétaniser. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait du s'enfuir, elle le sentait jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses os, pourtant son corps refusait d'obéir.<em>

_Pourquoi portait-elle une robe noire ? En lieu et place de son T-shirt couvert de Cupcakes et de son minishort ? Quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi… ?_

_Brusquement, le jeune homme se retourna et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son regard était clairement visible désormais, bleu électrique, la fixait clairement, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de sa présence. Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là._

_Brusquement, le décor incertain autours d'eux s'effaça et tout s'assombrit. Elle était désormais dans une pièce entièrement noire du sol au plafond. Le garçon avait disparu lui aussi et elle avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps. Le cœur menaçant de s'échapper de sa poitrine, elle fit volte-face, reculant avant de heurter un mur totalement lisse, comme s'il était fait d'ombre. Soudain, une lumière semblable à celle d'un projecteur surgit de nulle part, éclairant un coin de la pièce avec férocité, bientôt suivi par un second, puis un troisième, et enfin un dernier éclat lumineux. Eblouie dans un premier temps, elle plissa les paupières et ne tarda pas à distinguer une forme sombre et mouvante au milieu de chacun des ronds de lumière, situés chacun sur l'un des cinq coins qui constituaient la pièce -elle-même se dressant au centre précis du cinquième coin. Tout à coup, à sa grande surprise, elle reconnu l'une des silhouettes baignée de lumière._

_- Lucile… Murmura-t-elle en un souffle._

_Malgré son regard apeuré tranchant avec son traditionnel optimisme et ses cheveux en bataille, comme si elle avait couru, c'était bien Lucile qui lui faisait face ! Elle aussi était vêtue d'une longue robe noire aux plis épais, semblable à la sienne. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Sylvia et Mélanie étaient également présentes dans leur rond de lumière respectif, elles aussi habillées de la même robe noire et l'air aussi effrayées que Lucile. Elle-même se sentait curieusement oppressée, comme si l'obscurité ambiante allait soudain l'engloutir ! L'ultime silhouette se releva et Arthémis put enfin la distinguer pleinement dans la lumière blanche et aveuglante. C'était le jeune homme qu'elles avaient toutes les quatre remarqué le jour même ! Cependant, il n'incarnait plus cette terreur sourde qui l'avait envahie quelques secondes plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne soit précipitée dans cette mystérieuse salle. Il avait en fait l'air aussi apeuré qu'elles quatre, si ce n'était plus encore ! Arthémis ne se demanda même pas pourquoi lui aussi arborait une robe noire. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la seconde fois. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque soudain…._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Arthémis ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, se redressant violemment sur son lit. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses repères. Tout allait bien, elle était en sécurité dans sa chambre, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Tremblante, elle se rendu soudain compte que les draps qu'elle serrait nerveusement entre ses doigts pâles étaient trempés de sueur. Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Jamais un cauchemar ne lui avait semblé aussi réel, aussi vivace jusqu'à présent ! A bien y réfléchir, jamais un rêve ne l'avait effrayé au point de pousser un cri en pleine nuit non plus ! Elle était trop loin du mobile-home où dormaient ses parents et de la chambre à l'étage qu'occupait son frère pour avoir réveillé qui que ce soit dans la maison, si elle excluait son chat qui avait fait un bon en l'entendant et s'était précipité derrière le rideau avec des feulement affolé.

C'est à ce moment ci qu'elle le vit.

Éclairé par les rayons de la lune filtrant à travers ses volets, à quelques mètres de son lit à peine, elle était là. Une de ces peluches –un adorable éléphant que son grand frère lui avait offert à l'occasion de son dernier anniversaire- _flottait littéralement_ plusieurs pieds au dessus du sol, semblant la fixé de ses deux billes luisantes servant d'œil avec insistance. Cela ne dura qu'un instant et, brusquement, la peluche retomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Tétanisée, Arthémis fixa son regard sur le jouet, s'attendant à tout instant qu'il lui saute subitement à la gorge, le cœur battant à une vitesse telle qu'elle se sentait prête à perdre connaissance. Son débit sanguin ne redescendit qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, mais la panique persista. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle venait de voir ! D'abord ce rêve étrange, et maintenant une peluche qui flottait ! Elle devenait dingue !

Elle ignorait que, à des kilomètres de là quatre autres jeunes adolescents s'éveillaient en sursaut, dans un état de panique à peu prêt aussi important que le sien. Tous quatre avaient fait exactement le même rêve qui leur avait laissé la même impression d'oppression angoissante : celui d'une pièce à cinq coins, entièrement noire, dans laquelle se tenaient, éclairés par des ronds de lumière, quatre autres adolescents vêtus de robe noire.

Elle ne se doutait pas non plus une seule seconde que, suite à cet événement extraordinaire, sa vie s'apprêtait à basculer d'une façon irréversible. A partir de ce simple rêve, elle s'apprêtait à être changée à jamais !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le hibou de la discorde

_Et voici pour le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter, écrite conjointement avec mon amie Labyrinthe-infinie. Bonne lecture !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Le hibou de la discorde<strong>

Il régnait une atmosphère pesante chez les Grildal. Arthémis était attablée devant son bol de lait mais ne touchait pas aux céréales qui trempaient dedans, perdues dans ses pensées. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et son père était déjà parti au travail, les laissant seuls elle et sa mère avec son frère.

- J'y vais ! fit se dernier en sortant de la penderie, occupé à enfiler sa veste, je rentrerais probablement vers 18h, à ce soir !

Arthémis grommela un vague « à plus », sans même s'énerver contre le fait que son frère préfère passer plus de temps avec sa copine qu'avec eux, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle était trop préoccupée pour prendre garde au temps superbe qui s'annonçait à l'extérieur, pas plus qu'au ronronnement de la voiture de son frère qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard avant de s'éloigner sur la route accentuée.

Elle ne se souvenait même plus s'être rendormie après les événements de la nuit dernière. Elle était probablement tombée de sommeil, terrassée par la surprise et par le cauchemar. D'ailleurs, elle en venait même à se demander si la peluche flottant dans les airs n'avait pas été qu'une extension de son rêve, et rien de plus. Pourtant, tout cela avait eu l'air si réel… Elle se surprit à observer fixement sa cuillère, dans l'espoir de la voir s'envoler devant elle et poussa un soupir agacé. C'était puéril ! Elle avait quatorze ans, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait passé l'âge pour ce genre de bêtises… Et même si elle raffolait des histoires de fantômes, elle n'arrivait pas à croire en ce qu'elle avait vu –ou cru voir- au cours de la nuit précédente.

- Je sors un moment, Arthémis ! Fit la voix de sa mère à travers la porte du mobilhom, si tu as besoin de moi…

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence, sans même prendre garde à la cigarette que Mme. Grildal tenait à la main avec désinvolture, elle qui ne supportait pas de la voir fumer habituellement ! Cette histoire était en train de la rendre folle…

Et puis il y avait ce rêve… Que ses amies soient présentes ne la surprenaient guère, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était la présence de ce jeune homme à peine entrevue. Pourquoi y avait-il une telle importance aux côtés de ses amies ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se marmonna-t-elle à elle-même, plus pour se convaincre qu'autre chose, un banal et stupide rêve, rien de plus…

Alors pourquoi cette sensation de malaise qu'elle avait alors ressentie continuait-elle de l'oppresser ? Pourquoi avait-elle la conviction, au fond d'elle-même, que cette pièce noire dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée avait une toute autre signification ?

Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se redresser brusquement, repoussant son bol de céréales qu'elle se savait incapable de finir et attrapant d'une main son ordinateur portable qui n'était jamais loin, avant de l'allumer d'une simple pression sur le bouton. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de parler à quelqu'un… D'un clic, elle ouvrit sa messagerie instantanée. Lucile était déjà connectée malgré l'heure matinale, un des points positifs aux vacances : parfait !

- « Coucou ! Tapa-t-elle sur le clavier avant d'envoyer le message, accompagné d'un petit smiley enthousiaste, tu vas bien ? »

La réponse de Lucile ne se fit pas atteindre et bientôt un petit « Boaf =/ » s'afficha sur la fenêtre de conversation. Inquiète, Arthémis se contenta d'envoyer un petit smiley au visage interrogateur pour l'enjoindre à lui en dire plus. La réponse mit quelques secondes avant de lui parvenir. A peine l'eu-t-elle parcouru des yeux qu'elle senti son corps se glacer.

- « J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit… Il y avait ce type qu'on a croisé hier, et on était dans une pièce sombre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a fait froid dans le dos… »

Arthémis n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle se les frotta même plusieurs fois avant de relire les quelques lignes inscrites sur son écran : pas de doute possible, Lucile venait bien de lui décrire mot pour mot le rêve que l'avait tant troubler la nuit même ! La jeune fille se sentit soudain nauséeuse. Comment était-il possible qu'elle et une de ses meilleures amies aient put faire le même rêve, la même nuit et avec la même sensation effrayante à la clef ! C'était trop étrange pour être une simple coïncidence…

- « Bizarre, écrivit-elle en tentant de paraître la plus détachée possible, son cœur recommençant à s'emballer, est-ce que Sylvia et Mélanie étaient là elles aussi ? »

Lucile ne tarda pas à répondre par l'affirmative, ruinant ainsi ses derniers faux espoirs. Elles avaient bien fait le même rêve au cours de la nuit passé ! Dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à ces mystérieuses robes noires que son amie ne tarda pas à décrire dans un nouveau post. Atterrée, Arthémis éloigna son ordinateur, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Quelle pouvait bien être la signification de tout cela ? D'abord, des peluches qui volaient et maintenant elle et une de ses meilleures amies partageant le même rêve… Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle hésita à lui parler de l'étrange expérience de lévitation dont elle avait été témoin juste après, mais elle se ravisa à la dernière minute. C'était trop d'un coup, mieux valait attendre un peu qu'elle soit calmée et puisse reconsidérer tout cela à tête reposée. Tout déballer d'une traite à Lucile ne serait certainement pas bénéfique, loin de là… Elle effaça donc d'une pression sur une touche le début de message qu'elle avait écrit avant de pianoter furieusement sur son clavier, prétextant qu'elle devait aller aider sa mère pour s'éclipser.

Lorsqu'elle referma l'ordinateur, elle sentit comme une immense sensation de vide au creux de son estomac. Elle était complètement perdue ! Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit, ajoutant encore à son trouble : et si Sylvia et Mélanie avaient également rêvé de cette pièce sombre et de ce mystérieux garçon ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne le saurait pas avant un bout de temps : son portable ne captait pas chez elle et le seul point d'accès au réseau se trouvait à plusieurs minutes de route, au sommet d'une petite colline. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne son mal en patience…

Avec un frisson, elle se demanda si l'adolescent qui les hantait, elle et Lucile, était à l'origine de quelque chose. Le flash lumineux qu'elle avait vu en croisant son regard lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il avait du se passer quelque chose à ce moment là, comme un déclic dans son esprit… Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que ni Lucile, ni aucune de ses amies qu'elle avait vues dans son rêve n'avait observée le même flash ?

La tête fourmillante de question, elle ne prit pas garde au petit tapotement discret contre la vitre derrière elle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un cri strident retentit à travers le carreau qu'elle sursauta brusquement, tirées de ses pensées, faisant volte-face vers le bruit. Elle allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque, avec toutes ces frayeurs ! Tout d'abord, elle crut qu'elle rêvait de nouveau tant l'image qui s'affichait devant ses yeux lui paraissait insolite. Une chouette de grande envergure, au regard doré et au plumage d'un noir étincelant, se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tapait le verre avec insistance à l'aide de son bec crochu. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi terre-à-terre, elle aurait jurée que le rapace _toquait à la fenêtre comme pour lui demander de lui ouvrir_ ! Elle fit mine de l'ignorer, tentant de chasser de son esprit le fait que les chouettes étaient nocturnes par nature et qu'il était donc totalement inconcevable que l'une d'entre elles viennent toquer à sa fenêtre à une heure aussi avancée de la matinée mais l'oiseau insista, redoublant d'intensité dans sa tentative d'attirer son attention.

N'y tenant plus, elle finit par bondir de sa chaise arrachant un piaillement surpris au rapace et se précipita contre la vitre.

- OK, je vais t'ouvrir ! Grogna-t-elle en pesant avec appréhension sa main sur la poignée de la fenêtre, comme si elle craignait de se brûler, après tout, ce ne sera pas la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai pu faire dans mes dernières vingt-quatre heures.

L'oiseau se contenta de la fixer avec impatience de ses grands yeux mordorés. Elle fit mine d'abaisser la poignée mais se retint à la dernière seconde, méfiante. Et si la chouette se mettait à l'attaquer une fois que la fenêtre serait ouverte ? Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un œil crevé et des plaies ensanglantées un peu partout ! D'autant plus que les serres de l'animal avaient l'air acérées…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle la vit.

A la patte droite de la chouette, était accrochée par un bout de ficelle une énorme enveloppe qui paraissait faite d'un très ancien papier, peut-être une sorte de parchemin ? Elle ne parvenait pas bien à le distinguer à travers la vitre, mais il lui semblait que l'enveloppe était maintenue fermée par un sceau de cire sur lequel était frappé une espèce d'écusson. Ce dernier détail attisa sa curiosité et, sans se poser plus de question, elle raffermit sa prise sur la poignée et la tourna. Aussitôt que la fenêtre fut ouverte, l'oiseau s'engouffra dans le mobilhom en un tourbillon de plume, arrachant un cri de surprise à la jeune fille. Il voleta jusqu'à la table où il s'installa avant de lui tendre, avec un roucoulement satisfait, la lettre attachée à sa patte. Hésitante, Arthémis fit mine de tendre ses long doigts fins et pâles vers l'enveloppe. C'est à ce moment-ci qu'un aboiement féroce retenti derrière elle. Elle eu a peine le temps de se baisser qu'une boule de poil fusa au dessus de sa tête, manquant de peu l'oiseau qui s'envola à tire d'ailes, lançant des piaillements paniqués à tout va en tentant d'échapper aux griffes de son agresseur. Lilou, le plus jeune des chiens de Arthémis, tentait d'attraper à grand renforts d'aboiements et de coups de mâchoire le volatile qui fonçait à toute allure à travers le mobilhom, fou de panique, renversant les bocaux et les conserves au passage et laissant sur son passage une trainée de plumes noires.

- LILOU, COUCHE ! S'époumona Arthémis en tenta de retenir son molosse par le collier, sans que cette manœuvre ne se révèle très efficace, LAISSE CETTE CHOUETTE TRANQUILLE !

Mais le chien n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, s'étant visiblement fixé pour objectif de croquer l'oiseau pour son petit déjeuner. Attirée par le vacarme, la mère de Arthémis débarqua soudain comme une furie dans la petite pièce, saccagée par la course poursuite entre les deux animaux. Elle resta bouche bée pendant une fraction de seconde, incapable d'interpréter les signaux que lui envoyaient ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

- Maman ! Tu tombes bien ! S'écria Arthémis en se jetant littéralement sur le chien qui, faisant presque son poids, broncha à peine, aide moi à le calmer ou… !

- DEHORS ! Hurla soudain Mme. Grildal de sa voix si autoritaire que même ses animaux avaient appris à craindre. Le molosse s'immobilisa brusquement et Arthémis glissa de son dos pour atterrir avec un petit « aïe ! » sur le parquet.

Penaud, la queue basse, Lilou se faufila dehors, en prenant bien soin de passer le plus loin possible de sa maîtresse, non sans jeter un dernier regard gourmant à l'oiseau qui tremblait de tout son corps au sommet d'une étagère, traumatisé. La mère de Arthémis ferma la porte sur son passage avec un soupir avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la chouette. Sa fille, qui se relevait en rejetant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns en arrière surpris alors une étrange expression dans les yeux de sa génitrice. Une expression qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu arborer. Un mélange d'incrédulité et de stupeur à laquelle se mêlait autre chose… Elle rêvait où était-ce de la peur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa mère ?

- Maman ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, s'avançant d'un pas mal assuré dans sa direction, qu'est-qui t'arrive ? Et puis pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air plus surprise que ça de voir une chouette à l'intérieur, en plein jour, et avec une lettre accrochée à la patte de surcroit ?

Mme. Grildal lâcha un profond soupir. On aurait soudain dit que son visage venait de prendre vingt années de plus. Sans répondre à sa fille, elle s'avança vers l'étagère et entreprit de prendre la chouette -qui tremblait toujours- entre ses bras, caressant son plumage magnifique comme pour l'apaiser. Se sentait très lasse tout à coup, elle se laissa tomber sur le petit canapé voisin, encombré de toutes sortes d'objets que le rapace avait fait tombés dans sa fuite, fermant les yeux un moment dans une attitude méditative. Arthémis l'observa sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa mère aussi désemparée. Aussi…Fragile ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait la désagréable impression que tout était subitement en train d'échapper à son contrôle.

- Arthémis, ma chérie, fit sa mère au bout d'un moment en rouvrant les yeux, il faut que nous parlions, c'est très important… Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce jour arriverait, j'avais même finit par y renoncer mais maintenant… Les choses sont différentes, c'est une évidence !

La jeune fille la regarda sans répondre, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Dans une attitude très calme, Mme. Grildal détacha délicatement la lettre de la patte de la pauvre chouette qui s'était un peu calmée, et la posa sur la table lui faisant face, permettant ainsi à sa fille de l'observer de plus prêt. C'était bien du parchemin, et, sur le sceau maintenant l'enveloppe en place, elle pouvait désormais distinguer une sorte de blason scindé en quatre parties contenant respectivement un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau, toutes reliées par un dernier quartier en son centre sur lequel était inscrit la lettre « P ». Tout cela ne l'avançait pas vraiment…

Lentement, sa mère se releva et allait rouvrir la fenêtre d'une main, la chouette s'agrippant à son autre bras avec fermeté. Celle-ci s'envola dés que la voix fut libre, en lançant un hululement de remerciement. Mme. Grildal la contempla un moment s'éloigner dans le lointain avant de se retourner de nouveau vers sa fille. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, fixant la lettre comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose. C'était trop pour elle, tout cela était trop étrange ! Elle n'était même plus sûre de vouloir d'explications à présent…

- Par où commencer ? Lança sa mère d'une voix mal à l'aise, comme si elle redoutait la réaction de sa fille, il va te falloir garder l'esprit ouvert ma chérie… Et je te demande de me faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive !

- Maman, tu commences à me faire peur…

Arthémis avait reculée d'un pas. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Le rêve, le hibou, le garçon, la lettre, sa mère… De quelle façon tout cela était-il lié ! Sa mère soupira de nouveau. Apparemment, elle aussi redoutait autant que sa fille ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

- Voilà, lança-t-elle enfin, parvenant à se jeter à l'eau, je sais que ça va être dur à concevoir pour toi et crois-moi je t'en aurais parlé bien avant si les circonstances me l'avaient permis. Je ne suis pas comme ton frère ou ton père, j'ai quelque chose en moi de… Spécial ! Quelque chose que le commun des mortels ne possède pas…

- Et ce quelque chose… Je l'ai aussi, c'est ça ?

Arthémis avait dit cela sans réfléchir et elle le regrettait désormais. Cette conversation n'avait aucun sens ! Pourtant, sa mère acquiesça gravement d'un hochement de tête, provoquant une nouvelle boule d'angoisse dans le ventre de Arthémis. Et s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque maladie génétique incurable ? Et si elle était vraiment en train de devenir folle ? Sa mère prenait tout son temps pour se lancer plus avant dans les explications et cela avait le don de la mettre au supplice. Elle avait envie de lui crier de lui dire la vérité mais se retint, se contentant de serrer le coin de la table jusqu'à ce que ses doigts blêmissent, façon futile d'évacuer la peur. Enfin Mme. Grildal reprit la parole, d'une voix grave et sérieuse que Arthémis ne lui avait jamais connue jusqu'à présent :

- Arthémis, je suis une sorcière… Et de toute évidence, tu es comme moi toi aussi.

Il y eu un grand silence. Tout a coup, c'était comme si on avait coupé le son autours de la jeune fille. Elle entendait les mots que lui disaient sa mère, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais elle ne parvenait pas à en déchiffrer le sens. Une _sorcière_… ? Comme tous ces personnages qui peuplaient les films et les dessins animés d'aujourd'hui ? La situation aurait put être comique si Mme. Grildal n'arborait pas cette sourde gravité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Tout cela était tellement ridicule… Elle se sentait mal. Comment sa propre mère pouvait lui sortir une absurdité pareille avec une telle désinvolture ?

- Je suis… Une _sorcière_ ! Répéta la jeune fille sans parvenir à cacher son scepticisme, tu veux dire, genre robes noires, chapeaux pointues, nez crochu , balais volant et tout ce qui va avec… ?

- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire ! Débita d'une traite sa mère en faisant mine de s'approcher d'elle, protectrice, mais croit-moi c'est la vérité ! Il faut que je t'explique…

- M'expliquer ! L'interrompis Arthémis, _m'expliquer_ ! Non, non je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu ne comprends rien, je te demande de m'expliquer et toi tu… Tu t'en moques, tu me racontes des salades à propos de sorcellerie ou je ne sais pas quoi… ! Je ne veux plus t'écouter, tu en as assez dit !

Furibonde, elle tourna les talons et fit mine de sortir du mobile-home, des larmes de rage et d'incrédulité obscurcissant sa vue.

-_ Collaporta_ !

Brusquement, la porte se referma d'elle-même devant elle et elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du verrou s'enclencher. Lentement, elle fit volte-face, tournant son visage choqué vers sa mère. La femme au foyer empoignait désormais une sorte de bâton long et fin, finement ciselé, qu'elle pointait en direction du loquet du mobilhom.

- _Comment tu as fait ça ?_ siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, tétanisée, la porte s'est refermée toute seule ! Je ne suis pas folle, je n'ai pas rêvé… C'est quoi ton truc !

Sa mère la fixa avec gravité et Arthémis fut bientôt contrainte de détourner les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. La même sensation de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti lors de son rêve recommençait peu à peu à monter en elle, tel un poison malsain s'infiltrant dans ses veines.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas en arriver à ces extrémités mais… lança Mme. Grildal d'une voix triste en rengainant le bâton dans une de ses poches, il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes et surtout que tu me laisses parler jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé…

Arthémis posa son regard d'émeraude cerclé d'or sur le visage de sa mère. Elle avait vraiment l'air désemparée, mais nulle part elle ne vit de trace de mensonge ou de raillerie dans l'expression qu'elle affichait. Simplement un transcendant désir de se faire comprendre. Touchée en plein cœur, sa colère s'évanouit subitement pour ne plus laisser place qu'à un sentiment de curiosité mêlé à une appréhension qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Lentement –sa méfiance ne l'avait pas quittée pour autant- elle saisit le dossier d'une des chaises autours de la table et s'assit dessus précautionneusement, non sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

- Très bien, admit-elle après un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre, posée à égale distance entre elle et sa génitrice, racontes-moi tout, je ne dirais rien jusqu'à ce que tu ais terminé… Et tu as intérêt à être convaincante, je te préviens !

Le soleil avait dépassé son zénith depuis quelques temps déjà et les arbres bruissaient à l'extérieur, gorgés de soleil, sous l'effet de la douce brise rafraichissante que les chiens de la famille Grildal accueillaient avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. A l'intérieur du mobile-home, Arthémis demeurait interdite, les yeux rivés sur la lettre. Sa mère venait de se taire et on pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau cliqueter tant elle se concentrait pour parvenir à assimiler tout ce que sa génitrice venait de lui balancer.

- Donc… reprit-elle soigneusement sans parvenir à dissimuler le soupçon de scepticisme dans sa voix, tu me dis que les sorciers tels qu'on les connait dans les livres existent depuis toujours et qu'ils cohabitent incognito avec les humains normaux… ?

- Les Moldus, corrigea Mme. Grildal en hochant la tête d'un air grave, c'est le terme officiel pour les gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques.

Arthémis déployait des efforts surhumains pour se retenir de lancer une remarque cinglante à sa mère. Comment espérait-elle qu'elle puisse la croire ? Ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer n'avait pas le moindre sens ! Cela dit, il expliquerait la peluche volante et la porte se verrouillant d'elle-même… Involontairement, son regard se posa sur la lettre, qu'elle n'osait pas toucher depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Et donc selon toi, continua-t-elle, toujours aussi sceptique, cette lettre provient de Poudlard, la seule école de sorciers du pays –un internat de surcroit- dans laquelle tu as toi-même fait tes études ?

- C'est exact, répondit sa mère en posant à son tour ses yeux sur le carré de parchemin, j'ai reçu la même le jour de mes onze ans, et j'en reconnais le cachet –elle désigna le sceau de cire rouge fermant la lettre- cependant je dois avouer que je trouve cela très surprenant que tu ne la reçoives que maintenant, trois ans après l'âge habituel. A dire vrai, ton père et moi étions persuadés que tu n'avais pas hérité de mes gènes…

- Attends une seconde ! l'interrompis brusquement sa fille en se tenant la tête, tu veux dire que _papa aussi est un sorcier_ ?

- Non ! répondit-elle immédiatement en se renfonçant sur son siège, c'est un Moldu, tout comme ton frère. Ton père sait pour mes pouvoirs mais nous ne vous en avons jamais parlé, nous tenions à vivre le plus normalement possible, éloignés de la civilisation des sorciers. Lorsque, passé ses onze ans, nous avons vu que ton frère n'avait toujours manifesté aucune espèce de don magique et que Poudlard ne nous avait toujours pas contacté, nous en avons déduit que je n'étais pas capable de transmettre mes pouvoirs et nous avons préféré garder le secret. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais persuadée que toi non plus tu ne possédais aucun pouvoir ! Mais cette lettre est bien la preuve que je me trompais… Dis-moi ma chérie, il ne s'est rien passé de _bizarre_ dans ta vie dernièrement ? Quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ?

Pendant un bref instant, Arthémis hésita. Devait-elle lui parler de son rêve, de ce mystérieux flash qu'elle avait vu en croisant ce garçon à la Bourse aux livres ? Quelque chose bloquait…

- Je croyais que c'était un rêve… finit-elle par lâcher en calculant très soigneusement ses paroles, mais… Hier soir je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et ma peluche flottait en l'air. Si j'en crois ce que tu me dis, c'était moi la responsable c'est ça ?

- Probablement, concéda sa mère avec un petit sourire, dans les premières années de manifestation magique il arrive que les sorciers les plus jeunes, ne possédant pas encore la pleine maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs, jettent des sors de façon involontaire, suite à une émotion forte la plupart du temps… Tu avais fait un cauchemar avant de voir cette peluche voler ?

- En quelques sortes…

Arthémis se reprit subitement. Pendant une brève seconde, elle s'était laissée aller à croire ce que lui disait sa mère. Mais cette histoire de sorciers et de magie était trop démentielle ! Comment pouvait-elle renier en une seule phrase ce qu'elle avait cru durant quatorze années, à savoir, le fait que la magie n'existait que dans les contes de fée !

- D'accord ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain arrachant une expression surprise à sa mère, admettons. Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors tu dois pouvoir me le prouver. Jette un sors !

Mme. Grildal fixa sa fille d'un regard décontenancé, c'était à son tour de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Tu m'as bien comprise, affirma Arthémis en se levant de sa chaise, incapable de tenir en place, prouve-moi ce que tu me dis en lançant un tout petit sort et je te croirais. Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile non ?

Sa mère lâcha un profond soupir. Décidément, sa fille lui ressemblait belle et bien comme deux gouttes d'eau : toutes deux étaient aussi têtues et obstinées l'une que l'autre. Avec une moue résignée, elle dégaina de nouveau le fin bâton de sa poche et Arthémis pu l'observer plus attentivement. C'était une baguette très fine d'une vingtaine de centimètre, un peu tordue à son extrémité, et taillée dans un bois très clair –peut-être de l'If ? Pendant quelques secondes, Mme. Grildal se tapota le menton de la pointe de sa baguette, machinalement, comme si elle réfléchissait. Avisant soudain le tas de vaisselle sale de la veille dans l'évier, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et elle pointa délicatement le fin bâtonnet dans sa direction. Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher légèrement, la curiosité supplantant ses réticences.

- _Récurvite_ !

Tout se passa en un éclair. Arthémis cru voir comme un miroitement jaillir de l'extrémité tordu de la baguette et, surprise, cligna des yeux une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la vaisselle était comme neuve, luisante de propreté comme au premier jour. Sidérée, Arthémis eu tout juste le temps de voir une dernière trace de sauce s'effacer d'elle-même d'une assiette. Très lentement, elle tourna la tête vers sa mère qui la regardait en souriant, apparemment satisfaite de son petit effet.

- Quand je pense que depuis des années tu nous forces à faire la vaisselle… Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune fille avec une grimace.

Mais son ton n'avait rien d'amusé. Au contraire, elle était livide et sa mère ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Jamais elle n'avait lu dans le regard de sa fille une telle froideur.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait de découvrir tout ça… ? balança subitement Arthémis en se levant brusquement la faisant sursauter, tu imagines ce que je ressens aujourd'hui en découvrant que ma vie entière est bâtie sur un mensonge ! Quand je pense que depuis tout ce temps papa et toi vous êtes au courant et que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous en parler… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu nous tenir à l'écart de tout ça, à quoi ça rime ! Si tu es effectivement une sorcière, pourquoi te contenter de vivre comme une humaine normale ! Pourquoi nous mentir pour tout nous balancer comme ça tout à coup ! Je ne comprends pas…

Elle était littéralement hors d'elle. Comment sa mère avait-elle put leur cacher tant de chose à elle et à son frère pendant tout ce temps ? Elle se sentait trahie…

- Arthémis, écoutes-moi… Lui répondit très posément la sorcière en se levant à son tour, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que sa fille mais il émanait d'elle comme une aura, quelque chose qui imposait le respect, j'avais mes raisons pour m'éloigner du monde de la magie, des raisons que tu n'as pas à connaitre pour ton bien… Cependant le fait que tu possèdes toi aussi mon don est une chance unique pour toi et je veux que tu en sois consciente.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la lettre, délaissée sur la table et semblant attendre impatiemment que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle.

- Tu as la chance de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde ! Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une telle chose serait possible mais…

- Attends une seconde, l'interrompit sa fille, rouge de colère, tu veux m'envoyer là-bas ? Dans cette école de pseudo-sorciers ? Je te signale que j'ai une vie ici ! Des amis auxquels je tiens et pour qui je compte ! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi !

- Il faut que tu comprennes… Maintenant qu'il est certain que tu possèdes des pouvoirs magiques tu n'as pas le choix… Un sorcier ne peut en aucun cas poursuivre ses études dans le monde Moldu. Je suis désolé mais il existe des règles très strictes pour protéger notre univers ! Et tu…

- TAIS-TOI !

Il y eu un bruit de porcelaine brisée en échos avec le cri de Arthémis. Son bol de lait délaissé sur le bord de la table venait d'exploser, rependant son contenu sur le plancher du mobile-home. Arthémis regarda le lait s'écouler goutte à goutte sur le sol, une expression terrorisée sur le visage.

-J e comprends que tu puisses être en colère, reprit lentement Mme. Grildal sans détourner les yeux du bol brisé, mais il faut que tu apprennes à dominer tes émotions. Tes pouvoirs sont encore instables et tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un alors je t'en pris…

- NON ! Rugit-elle à moitié en pleurs, submergées par le choc des dernières révélations, ne me demande pas de me calmer ! Je me fiche de cette histoire de magie, de sorcier, de lettre envoyée par hibou ou d'école de sorcellerie ! Je ne VEUX PAS changer de vie à cause d'un stupide mensonge tu m'entends ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Et avant même que sa mère ait pu répliquer, Arthémis fit volte-face et se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, sans se rendre compte que la serrure s'était déverrouillée d'elle-même. Ignorant le « Arthémis ! » qu'elle entendit dans son dos, elle courut à toutes jambes vers la maison en construction dont elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre, aveuglée par la rage et la colère. Elle se précipita dans la première pièce sur laquelle elle tomba –celle qui devait être sa future chambre une fois la maison terminée- et s'effondra sur l'unique meuble de la pièce : un grand lit à baldaquins qu'elle utilisait de temps à autre lorsqu'elle invitait ses amies à venir dormir chez elle, non sans avoir violemment refermé la porte à clef derrière elle.

Là, elle se laissa aller pleinement à sa rage, hurlant en étouffant sa voix dans les coussins, ses larmes brûlantes de colères tâchant les draps. Elle ne savait même pas pour quelle raison elle se mettait dans un tel état. Elle se sentait trahit. En moins d'une heure, elle avait appris qu'elle et sa mère disposait de mystérieux pouvoirs magiques qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer même dans ses rêves les plus fous et qu'à cause de cela elle allait être contrainte de quitter cette vie si tranquille de lycéenne qui l'attendait. Elle allait devoir abandonner ses amies, elle ne les reverrait même peut-être jamais ! Sylvia, Mélanie et Lucile… Elle aurait tant voulu les appeler, leur expliquer… Mais à quoi bon ? Comment auraient-elles pu la croire ? Elle-même n'y arrivait pas, alors…

Brusquement, elle repensa à la lettre. Le carré de papier jauni devait toujours se trouver sur la table du mobilhom à attendre que quelqu'un la lise enfin. Elle la haïssait cette lettre. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue chouette et son courrier, jamais elle n'aurait eu cette conversation avec sa mère et elle serait encore en train de rêver à sa nouvelle vie de lycéenne avec ses amies. Peut-être même l'incident avec la peluche aurait-il finit par disparaitre de son esprit de lui-même ? Mais il était trop tard désormais… La curiosité avait été plus forte, elle avait ouvert la fenêtre à cette lettre et désormais elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle avait la sensation, dans un sens, de ne plus pouvoir faire machine arrière, que son destin était en quelque sorte scellé… Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus prisonnière de sa vie qu'en cet instant précis. Son avenir entier venait de basculer et tout cela à cause d'un simple bout de papier. La situation aurait presque put être risible si elle n'avait pas eu autant envie de pleurer…

* * *

><p>La nuit arriva sans même que Arthémis ne s'en rende compte. Elle n'était pas descendue pour déjeuner par plus que pour le diner et son ventre criait famine. Pourtant elle restait là, étendue sur le lit, terrassée par le choc des dernières révélations. C'était trop d'un seul coup pour une adolescente de quatorze ans comme elle. Elle se redressa brusquement en entendant des éclats de voix à l'étage inférieur et ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Apparemment ses parents s'étaient mis à l'écart afin de pouvoir se parler tranquillement, sans être dérangés par la présence de son frère. Sa mère avait visiblement fait le choix de lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle plutôt que de tenter de lui parler et Arthémis lui en était reconnaissante… Même si sa colère s'était à peine atténuée depuis la matinée !<p>

Il y eu soudain comme un silence. Elle se glaça subitement en entendant des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, signe qu'un de ses deux parents s'étaient mis en tête de venir lui parler ! Elle renfonça encore plus dans les coussins, tentant d'atténuer sa présence du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait tant souhaité disparaitre en cet instant précis… Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, on toqua à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas.

- Arthémis ?

La voix rauque de son père raisonna à travers le battant de la porte mais elle ne réagit pas davantage, luttant contre une envie pressante d'aller lui ouvrir pour lui crier dessus comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec sa mère. Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur. C'était assez amusant ce don qu'elle avait de faire soupirer les gens depuis peu…

- Je sais que tu es là… Continua-t-il lui arrachant un rictus amer, écoutes, tu es bouleversée et je le comprends ! Quand j'ai découvert de quoi ta mère était capable, ça m'a fait le même effet. Crois-moi je sais ce que tu traverses…

« C'est ça… Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avec hargne, ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve doté de pouvoir magique du jour au lendemain et te retrouve contraint de quitter tout ce que tu aimes pour une école de tarés ! ». Comme si quelqu'un actuellement pouvait comprendre quoi que ce fût à ce qu'elle ressentait…

- Enfin bref, reprit la voix de son père, un brin mal à l'aise, je n'insiste pas. Tu as besoin de réfléchir et une bonne nuit de sommeil t'aideras à mettre de l'ordre dans tes esprits… Mais je veux que tu écoutes ta mère et que tu laisses sa chance à cette école de sorcellerie. Tu pourrais passer à côté d'une opportunité et le regretter plus tard… Bref, bonne nuit ma chérie !

Un bruit de glissement lui parvint à ses oreilles et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit de pas de son père redescendre les escaliers à grands renforts de soupirs tristes. Elle attendit d'être certaine qu'ils s'étaient, lui et sa mère, suffisamment éloignés pour bondir de son lit et se précipiter à petit pas feutré vers la porte. Son père avait fait passer son la fente de la porte un carré de papier qu'elle reconnut sans peine avec une moue dubitative. C'était la lettre, toujours aussi parcheminée et fermée par le sceau de cire, signe qu'aucun de ses géniteurs ne l'avaient ouvert. Ils voulaient lui en laisser l'exclusivité, comme c'était aimable à eux… !

D'un geste brusque, elle la ramassa et fit mine de la froisser mais ne put s'y résoudre à la dernière seconde, son regard se posant sur l'écusson frappé d'un P. Un P comme Poudlard… Comment l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée du pays pouvait-elle avoir un nom aussi ridicule ? Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Arthémis ressentit un frisson d'excitation le long de son échine. Délicatement, elle se rassit sur le lit, son regard cerclé d'or fixé sur le parchemin. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux du sceau de cire rouge. Elle avait l'impression de tenir son avenir entre ses mains, et cela la terrifiait ! Son rêve de la veille lui revint soudain à l'esprit et une vague de soulagement se rependit soudain au creux de son ventre. Lucile avait fait le même rêve. Elles deux, ainsi que Sylvia et Mélanie, étaient liées, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus ! Cette histoire de magie et d'école de sorcellerie l'aiderait peut-être après tout à percer les mystères de son cauchemar… Sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi, cette idée se frayait peu à peu un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau pour finalement y germer comme une certitude. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec ses amies, pas encore ! Il y avait un sens derrière ce rêve et le fait que Lucile l'ait partagé avec elle, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Une détermination nouvelle enflamma son regard. Son « don », comme l'appelait sa mère, était peut-être bien la clef qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus, à la fois sur ce rêve et sur le garçon mystérieux qui le hantait ! Et si elle comptait en savoir plus, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir, et elle n'avait pas trente-six solutions pour cela…

D'une main un peu tremblante mais décidée, elle brisa le sceau de cire, presque à regret, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait trois lettres distinctes, elles aussi faites de cet étrange parchemin démodé. Arthémis parcouru la première des yeux. L'écriture était belle et soignée, probablement écrite d'une main de femme, et tranchait étonnamment avec toutes ces lettres d'inscriptions dactylographiée qu'elle avait connues jusqu'à maintenant :

_COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
><em>Directeur : Harry James Potter<em>  
><em>Ex-Dirigeant du Bureau des Aurors, Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe.<em>

_Chère Mlle. Grildal,_  
><em>Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ainsi qu'une note en raison de votre situation particulière.<em>  
><em>La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.<em>  
><em>Veuillez croire, chère Mlle. Grildal, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.<em>

_Valérie Puyol_  
><em>Directrice-adjointe<em>

Arthémis reposa la lettre, un peu désarçonnée. Mis à part son aspect rustique et la metion du mot « sorcellerie » en en-tête, la lettre ressemblait à une lettre d'inscription des plus banals. Elle la relut une seconde fois, s'attardant sur les dernières phrases. Ainsi il fallait donc envoyer une autre lettre pour répondre à l'affirmative pour l'inscription. Elle se demandait bien où elle allait pouvoir débusquer un hibou capable d'envoyer ladite missive d'ici au 31 juillet…

Posant le carré de papier délicatement sur la couette, elle se saisit des deux autres lettres, sa curiosité piquée au vif. La première était la liste de fournitures mentionnée dans la lettre d'inscription. Elle la laissa vite de côté, la plupart des ouvrages ne lui disant rien, bien que son regard tiqua sur la mention de « baguette magique » et de « chapeau pointu ». Apparemment l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard consistait en une robe noire de sorcier, le genre qu'elle n'aurait pu porter que pour Halloween –et encore- ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille !

La troisième et dernière lettre était d'une nature très différente. L'écriture n'était pas la même –elle était plus désordonnées, un peu comme celle d'un étudiant- et avait un timbre bien moins officiel que la précédente. Peinant en raison de la pénombre, Arthémis entreprit d'en déchiffrer les pattes de mouche :

_Mlle. Grildal, du fait du caractère très particulier de votre situation, nous vous donnons rendez-vous le 26 juillet prochain au pub le Chaudron Baveur, à Londres sur Charing Cross Road, vers 14h30, afin de débattre de la suite de vos études et du rattrapage de vos années manquées. Comprenez par là que vous commencerez en 5ème année, comme tous les jeunes sorciers de premier cycle de votre âge._

_Amicalement vôtre,_

_Professeur H. Potter, directeur de Poudlard._

Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à la lecture de ces lignes. Sa situation était-elle spéciale au point que le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie lui-même en vienne à lui écrire et à lui donner rendez-vous personnellement ? Elle relu l'adresse indiquée dans la lettre. Ce bar ne lui disait rien et, maintenant qu'elle y songeait, il était probable que le commun des mortels n'était même pas au courant de son existence ! Sa mère en saurait probablement plus, tout comme sur l'endroit où elle pourrait se procurer une baguette magique, ainsi que le reste de ses fournitures.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de lire, décontenancée. Au final, elle avait réussi à accepter toute cette histoire de dément avec bien plus de facilité que ce qu'elle aurait supposé. Peut-être parce que, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours été convaincue d'avoir quelque chose de différent des autres garçons et filles de son âge ?

Elle inspira profondément en se laissant tomber sur le lit, faisant voler les bouts de parchemins au passage, comme pour chasser les idées noires de sa tête. Oui, elle était _spéciale_… Et quoi qu'elle y fasse, sa vie venait désormais de basculer de façon totalement irrémédiable.

Et le plus ironique dans tout cela, c'était qu'elle était incapable de dire si ce fait la terrifiait ou au contraire attisait son excitation !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un pub peu commun

_Troisième chapitre de notre fanfic basé sur Harry Potter, à Labyrinthe-infini et à moi. Les choses avancent lentement mais surement... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à sa créatrice légitime : J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Un pub peu commun<strong>

Charing Cross Road grouillait de monde en ce début d'après-midi. Les quelques derniers rayons du soleil marquant la fin du premier mois des vacances d'été rebondissaient avec violences contre les pavés brûlants de l'avenue et ricochaient contre les devantures, décourageant les quelques passants qui auraient souhaité s'y arrêter.

Au milieu de cette foule bruyante et informe, une jeune fille aux lourdes boucles brunes se tenait immobile, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule, jetant des regards inquiets autours d'elle. La chaleur était harassante et elle tenait une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide entre ses doigts pâles et fins.

Arthémis balaya la rue du regard afin de s'assurer que personne ne prêtait attention à elle mais, au milieu de la foule compacte, une jeune fille de quinze ans passait totalement inaperçue ! Pas rassurée pour autant, elle jeta cependant de nouveau un coup d'œil au parchemin froissé qu'elle tenait entre les doigts de sa main libre.

Pas d'erreur possible, l'adresse de ce mystérieux pub dont parlait la lettre qu'elle avait reçu plusieurs jours auparavant était bien dans cette rue, restait à savoir où…

Le plus discrètement possible, Arthémis tourna sur elle-même à la recherche d'un quelconque élément du décor singulier, d'un petit quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aiguiller vers le « monde des sorciers ».

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une moue agacée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus dingue ? Qu'elle ait fini par croire à toute cette histoire délirante de monde magique vivant en parallèle avec le leur ou qu'elle soit en cet instant précis en train d'en chercher l'accès dans une avenue de Londres !

Sa mère l'avait déposée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de la saluer avant de partir. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, sa mère semblait répugner à ce monde qui avait été le sien… Bien que l'ambiance entre les deux femmes s'était sensiblement améliorée depuis le débarquement du hibou postal à l'improviste chez les Gribal, Arthémis se refusait toujours à pardonner à sa mère de lui avoir caché la vérité durant tout ce temps !

Elle avait cependant fini par consentir, après une multitude de dispute et de cris, à ne rien révéler à ses amies ni à son frère ainé, qui, tout comme elle quelques jours plus tôt, n'avait aucune connaissance de l'existence des sorciers. Elle n'avait, de fait, pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Lucile de leur étrange rêve commun…

L'adolescente ne put retenir un soupir de mécontentement. Tout cela faisait trop à assimiler d'un coup, elle avait parfois l'impression que son crâne menaçait d'exploser !

Résignée, elle se décida à poursuivre sa route dans Charing Cross Road lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, éberluée. Elle venait de faire volte-face lorsque son regard cerclé d'or s'était subitement accroché à quelque chose d'étrange. Face à elle, coincé entre une vieille librairie et une boutique spécialisée dans la musique en tout genre de laquelle s'échappait une mélodie entrainante, se dressait un minuscule bâtiment noir qu'elle n'aurait surement pas remarqué en temps normal tant l'endroit semblait miteux et abandonné. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule, aucun des passants qui se bousculaient devant elle n'avait l'air de prêter garde à la construction, un peu comme si elle n'existait pas... D'ailleurs, Arthémis était presque sûre qu'un instant auparavant elle n'était pas présente entre les deux magasins !

Le plus discrètement possible, elle s'avança vers le sinistre bâtiment noir qui semblait cependant gagner en prestance au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur s'emballait à sa simple vue, comme si quelque chose de trop longtemps enfouis en elle se mettait subitement à raisonner !

En plissant les yeux, elle déchiffra l'enseigne de la bâtisse. Celle-ci indiquait : « Chaudron Baveur » d'une écriture sale et délavée et était surmontée d'une petite image de chaudron duquel semblait s'échapper des volutes de fumées. Arthémis tendit la lettre une nouvelle fois devant elle, fébrile, et revérifia l'adresse pour la énième fois. C'était bien ici ! Elle avait fini par trouver son lieu de rendez-vous, le pub pour sorciers !

Tentant de ravaler son appréhension, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis, après un ultime coup d'œil en arrière, elle poussa la porte du bar.

Un tintement de clochette retentit alors qu'elle pénétrait dans une petite pièce mal éclairée et à peine plus propre que la devanture du café. Des tables étaient disposés un peu partout sur le parquais branlant, autours desquels s'alignaient les plus étranges personnages que l'adolescente ait jamais rencontrés ! Trois femmes à la tête entièrement recouverte par un châle bavardaient dans un renfoncement de la pièce autours de boissons fumantes qui dégageaient une étrange odeur de brûlée. Un homme pâle, assis seul au centre de la pièce, sirotait ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un grand verre de grenadine si son contenu n'avait pas paru aussi épais et deux vieillards, tous deux vêtus de capes et de chapeau dépareillés, murmuraient à voix basse en jetant des regards suspicieux autours d'eux. Arthémis ne put retenir un haut le cœur en constatant que l'un d'entre eux avait une couleur de peau tirant sur un violet maladif.

Se sentant franchement mal à l'aise et bien consciente que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, la jeune fille trouva néanmoins le courage de déglutir et de se diriger d'un pas qui se voulait ferme vers le comptoir au fond de la salle. Au moins le barman, trop occupé à classer des bouteilles de boissons dont Arthémis n'avait jamais entendu parler pour la remarquer, avait l'air normal !

Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir avant de se retirer précipitamment, écœurée par la quantité de poussières qui trainait à sa surface. L'homme ne releva même pas la tête, semblant apparemment totalement hermétique à ce qui se passait ailleurs qu'aux alentours du verre qu'il s'acharnait à astiquer depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Hum, se risqua-t-elle finalement à lancer dans le but d'attirer son attention, excusez-moi je… J'ai rendez-vous avec un certain M. Potter, c'est le directeur de l'école de sorcier là… Il m'a dit de le retrouver ici.

Le barman se détacha enfin de son ouvrage, plantant ses yeux gris et froid sur Arthémis qui frissonna, avec la désagréable sensation d'être analysée des pieds à la tête. Enfin, l'homme retourna à ses verres et l'adolescente put recommencer à respirer.

- M. Potter m'a prévenu effectivement, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix plus douce que la jeune fille ne l'aurait cru, il est un peu en retard apparemment… Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre à une table en attendant ! Vous prendrez quelque chose ?

- Euh, non merci, répondit le plus poliment possible Arthémis, ses yeux se posant sur une bouteille tremblotante au sommet d'une étagère et semblait prête à exploser, ainsi que sur une autre dégageant un panache de fumée violette en sifflant, je vais simplement attendre… Merci beaucoup !

Résignée, l'adolescente se retourna, balayant le pub sombre à la recherche d'une table de libre. Soudain, elle se figea, interdite. Son regard venait de se poser sur un garçon d'à peu prêt son âge, assis seul à une table dans un coin de la pièce, trop occupé à jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autours de lui pour la remarquer. Le cœur de Arthémis loupa un battement. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, ces épaisses lunettes et ces cheveux bruns impeccables étaient reconnaissables entre mille ! C'était le garçon qu'elle avait vu à la Bourse des Livres quelques jours plus tôt ! Celui qui avait provoqué ce flash inexpliqué dans sa vision en croisant son regard et qui était réapparu par la suite dans son rêve mystérieux !

Arthémis fronça les sourcils, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Que faisait-il ici ? S'il était au « Chaudron Baveur », c'était qu'il était un sorcier lui aussi ! Mais dans ce cas pourquoi s'était-il rendu dans un lycée normal quelques jours plus tôt ? Etait-il possible que lui aussi… ?

- Eh toi ! l'interpella-t-elle soudain sans se soucier des regards courroucés que lui lancèrent quelques clients du bar.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en sursautant et resta un moment incrédule en dévisageant la jeune fille à travers le verre de ses lunettes. Puis, la reconnaissant subitement, il prit peur et fit mine de se lever pour s'éloigner mais Arthémis était déjà sur lui, marchant de son pas vif entre les tables dans sa direction.

-Reste ici ! siffla-t-elle en le forçant à se rassoir, tirant une chaise pour prendre place à la même table que lui, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! Tu es un sorcier n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce flash la première fois qu'on s'est vu au lycée, et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas d'apparaitre dans mes rêves !

Elle avait débité tout cela très vite et l'adolescent la fixait d'un air éberlué. De prêt, Arthémis pouvait voir le bleu très pâle de ses yeux, dans lequel semblaient flotter des nuages, lui conférant un air doux, un peu rêveur peut-être ?

- J'en sais rien ! finit-il par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes, une fois remis de l'attitude agressive de l'adolescente, j'allais te poser les mêmes questions figures-toi !

Arthémis se renfrogna sur sa chaise, une ride soucieuse barrant son front. Ainsi il n'était pas plus avancé que lui à ce niveau là ! Retour à la case départ… Mais d'un autre côté, elle était satisfaite de retrouver une tête connue dans ce bar à l'ambiance oppressante.

- Tu… risqua enfin le jeune homme à lunette au bout d'un moment, la tirant hors de ses pensées, alors toi aussi… ? Je veux dire, tu étais au lycée ce jour-là donc tu ne savais pas encore que tu avais des pouvoirs n'est-ce pas… ? Toi aussi tu as reçu la lettre le lendemain ?

Arthémis le fixa d'un air grave. Il n'affichait aucune animosité, pas plus que la moindre excitation déplacée. En fait, il avait simplement l'air… Curieux ? Curieux et soulagé, comme si savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas lui ôtait un poids considérables des épaules. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle dut reconnaitre qu'elle éprouvait la même chose. Elle s'était sentie tellement seule et désorientée ces derniers jours, complètement perdue dans cet univers qui n'était pas le sien et dans lequel elle se retrouvait soudainement projetée. Rencontrer quelqu'un de son âge qui partageait sa situation lui procurait une étrange sensation de sérénité : comme si tout à coup, tout se remettait dans l'ordre petit à petit.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle, légèrement calmée désormais, se laissant même aller à afficher un léger sourire, c'était une peluche qui volait pour moi… Et toi ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour que l'adolescent comprenne. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de répondre, géné :

- Un verre explosé ! J'étais en train de me disputer avec mes parents au diner… Tu aurais entendu les cris hystériques de ma mère lorsque ce hibou est entré par la fenêtre ouverte dans la salle à manger ! C'était vraiment comique ! J'ai eu un mal fou à croire qu'il existe effectivement un monde magique en parallèle au notre… A vrai dire je pense que si ce représentant du Ministère de la Magie n'était pas venu pour parler avec mes parents et les convaincre j'aurais commencé mon année de Seconde tout à fait normalement !

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Arthémis qui avait vaguement entendu parlé dudit Ministère par sa mère, sans entrer dans les détails, un sorcier est venu chez toi ?

- Pas toi ? questionna le jeune homme tout en jouant nerveusement avec une cannette de couleur beige posée à côté de lui sur la table, il est venu pour tout nous dévoiler et parler des possibilités qui s'offraient à moi désormais ! Mes parents sont des moldus tu vois alors… Il a du avoir recours à quelques sortilèges pour les convaincre mais bon… C'était impressionnant en tout cas de le voir apparaitre comme ça en plein milieu du salon !

- Oh, je vois, fit la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils, je n'ai pas eu le droit à tout ça perso… Surement à cause du fait que ma mère soit une ancienne sorcière reconvertie…

- Tu as des origines magiques toi alors ? Cool !

Arthémis resta silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la canette du jeune homme sur lequel un titre en lettres brunes s'étiraient et mouvait sans cesse, tel un long serpent imprimé à la surface du métal. « Cool » n'était pas le mot qu'elle aurait employé, cela était évident… Elle s'était sentie tellement trahit en découvrant la vérité ! Pour elle, la situation du jeune homme était beaucoup plus enviable, d'autant plus qu'il était un nouvel élève au lycée dans lequel ils devaient se rendre tous deux à l'origine, avant l'arriver de cette fameuse lettre… Lui avait tout à gagner, contrairement à elle…

L'adolescent suivit le regard de Arthémis jusqu'à sa canette qu'elle fixait sans la voir, perdue pour la énième fois dans ses pensées.

- Tu en veux un peu ? proposa-t-il dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère en lui tendant la boisson pétillante timidement, c'est une Bièraubeurre ! D'après le barman, c'est très populaire chez les jeunes dans ce monde-ci et je dois avouer que c'est pas mauvais.

- C'est fait avec quoi ? questionna-t-elle en saisissant la boisson, tentant de déchiffrer l'étiquette qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rouler le long de la surface de la canette afin d'échapper à son regard.

- Goûte, tu verras bien, fit-il simplement d'un sourire malicieux.

Arthémis eu une moue réticente mais porta néanmoins le liquide ambré à ses lèvres, en avalant une légère gorgée. Aussi, un mélange à la fois chaud et sucrée coulant dans sa gorge lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Derrière le goût prononcé de la bière, Arthémis sentit sur sa langue ce qui ressemblait à des accents de beurre fondu et un parfum de cannelle et de noix de muscade lui emplie le palais. C'était comme boire du soleil liquide, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en avalant avidement une autre gorgée.

- Pas mal, reconnut-elle à contrecœur en lui rendant la canette, j'avais jamais bu un truc pareil avant en tout cas ! C'est original…

L'adolescent approuva d'un signe de tête avant d'avaler lui-même une lampée de Bièraubeurre. Arthémis en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il était plus sympathique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Renfermé certes, mais une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaitre, il semblait être un garçon très gentil. Peut-être un peu naïf aussi…

- T'as l'air de t'être vite accommodé à l'univers des s-sorciers, fit-elle remarquer en butant malgré elle sur le dernier mot.

- Il faut bien ! rétorqua-t-il avec un nouveau sourire timide, je veux dire… Pour moi toute cette histoire c'est un peu inespéré tu vois ? Jusqu'à présent je m'étais toujours senti à part… Différent des autres ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment me faire des amis ou à m'intégrer au collège et je commençais à me demander ce qui clochait en moi… Alors tu vois, pour moi savoir que j'ai ces étranges pouvoirs magiques c'est un peu comme une libération, comme si ma vie prenait enfin un sens ! Pas toi ?

- Pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas trop ! concéda Arthémis qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de voir les choses sous cet angle.

Effectivement le jeune homme aux lunettes semblait être plutôt du genre à s'isoler, facilement rejeté par les autres… Elle avait pu le constater avec les greluches qui avaient rit sur son passage le jour de la Bourse des livres. Peut-être avaient-ils plus en commun que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien lui concéder ?

- Tu t'appelles comment au fait ? finit-elle par demander, complètement radoucie cette fois.

- Noah, Noah Shun, répondit-il au bout d'un moment non sans une grimace de dégout qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son prénom d'un autre âge, et toi ?

- Arthémis Grildal… J'y crois pas !

La jeune fille venait de se relever brusquement, manquant de renverser la Bièraubeurre sur le parquet. Incrédule, le prénommé Noah se retourna à son tour en direction de la porte d'entrée que fixait désormais son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci s'était ouverte en grand dévoilant la silhouette d'une jeune fille aux cheveux raides d'un noir de jais et aux grands yeux sombres lançant des regards apeurés un peu partout autours d'elle.

- Sylvia ! s'écria Arthémis en reconnaissant son amie, incrédule, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

L'adolescente semblait tout aussi surprise de retrouver la jeune fille aux boucles brunes dans le bar pour sorciers le plus célèbre de Londres. Son regard passa de Arthémis au jeune homme assis à la table qui s'était subitement renfermé sur lui-même en la voyant arriver. Elle se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à eux avant de littéralement sauter au cou de Arthémis, laissant éclater sa joie et sa surprise.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question ! fit-elle en serrant son amie dans ses bras d'une voix joyeuse, alors toi aussi tu as reçu la lettre ? Mon dieu c'est fantastique ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu étais une sorcière toi aussi Arthémis ! Enfin je veux dire… Je connaissais les origines de ta mère mais je ne pensais pas que le don magique finirait par s'éveiller en toi aussi après tout ce temps !

La joie de Arthémis s'évapora d'une traite lorsque les paroles de Sylvia remontèrent jusqu'à son cerveau. Lentement, elle se sépara d'elle, le visage grave. Sentant que la tension avait subitement augmentée d'un cran, Noah décida de se faire le plus petit possible, sirotant sa Biéraubeurre à petites gorgées.

- Tu savais pour ma mère… ? fit la jeune fille aux boucles brunes d'une voix plus glaciale encore que l'Arctique, tu savais qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Eh bien… Oui ! concéda son amie d'un air coupable en se dandinant sur place, se rendant subitement compte de sa gaffe, en fait mes parents sont tous les deux des Craquemols ! Ce sont des gens nés dans une famille de sorciers mais dénués de pouvoirs… Vu qu'il est très difficile de trouver du travail dans le monde magique sans magie justement ils ont préférer vivre comme un couple moldus des plus normaux mais ils ne m'ont jamais rien cachés de leurs origines… Et ta mère est assez connue dans le monde des sorciers tu sais ?

Arthémis semblait fulminer littéralement sur place. Dans le bar, certains clients s'étaient retournés vers le groupe d'adolescents, visiblement très intéressés par ce qui mettait ainsi de l'ambiance de si bonne heure.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris une de mes meilleures amies savait tout de mes origines mais pas moi ! explosa-t-elle avec fureur, faisant sursauter Sylvia et Noah d'un seul coup, c'est quand même incroyable que toi tu en saches plus sur ma mère que moi-même jusqu'à il a quelques jours ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais avoué la vérité ! Depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

- Essaye de comprendre Arthémis, l'interrompit la jeune fille d'une voix très rapide, visiblement apeurée, je n'avais pas le choix ! Tout te révéler aurait constitué une grave infraction au code des sorciers et ça aurait causé des ennuis à mes parents ! J'étais obligée d'agir comme une parfaite moldue ignorant tout de la magie si je voulais pouvoir rester avec vous ! Et puis avec le temps j'avais presque oublié cette part de moi-même… Jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours j'étais même persuadée d'être dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, comme mes parents ! C'est extrêmement rare, pour ne pas dire inexistant, qu'un couple de Craquemols donne naissance à un sorcier tu sais ? J'étais persuadée de pouvoir vivre une vie normale et c'est ce que je voulais continuer à faire, même après avoir reçu la lettre ! Mais tu les aurais vus, ils étaient tellement fiers…

La voix de Sylvia s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots et des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux, sous le regard surpris de Arthémis qui, pour le coup, oublia momentanément sa colère. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait enduré son amie jusqu'à présent, se forçant à mentir pour pouvoir rester avec elles, reniant une partie d'elle-même ainsi ! Elle avait du souffrir autant qu'elle-même avait souffert en découvrant la vérité, si ce n'était plus !

- N'en parlons plus, marmonna-t-elle d'un air coupable en regardant ses pieds, ça me fait quand même un bien fou de savoir que tu es là toi aussi !

- Ouiii ! répondit-elle, le visage de nouveau rayonnant, tu imagines à peine tout ce que le monde des sorciers a à nous montrer ! Je n'ai eu droit qu'à quelques descriptions de la part de mes parents bien sûr mais tout ça est si excitant… Oh Arthémis je suis si heureuse que toi aussi tu sois une sorcière finalement ! J'avais peur de toutes vous perdre à tout jamais…

- Moi aussi… avoua Arthémis, toute rancœur évanouit de son esprit, moi aussi…

Ils restèrent assis à la table pendant plusieurs minutes, bavardant de leur première expérience avec le monde magique. Sylvia se montra très intéressée par Noah et le bombarda de question sur ses origines et sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que Arthémis ne vole à sa rescousse. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais occupa la majeure partie du temps à répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à leurs questions. Ses parents avaient beau être nés dans le monde magique, elle-même avait vu le jour dans une clinique moldue et ne s'était jamais rendu chez les sorciers de sa vie, aussi ne pouvait-elle que rapporter ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit.

A 14h36, la porte du pub s'ouvrit de nouveau en teintant et une nouvelle agréable surprise vint réchauffer le cœur de Arthémis lorsque celle-ci reconnu les yeux malicieux et la chevelure flamboyante de Lucile. Celle-ci se montra tout aussi ravie que Sylvia de la découvrir au sein du Chaudron Baveur et avoua, entre deux effusions de joie, qu'elle était dans la même situation que Noah et qu'aucun de ses parents n'avait la moindre goutte de sang magique dans les veines.

Très vite, la discussion s'orienta sur le mystérieux rêve qui avait hanté la nuit de Arthémis et de Lucile la veille de la réception de leur lettre respective et toutes deux s'aperçurent vite qu'elle n'était pas les seules à s'être retrouvées dans cette pièce sombre et circulaire cette nuit là. Sylvia et Noah avait également partagé le même songe cette nuit-là !

Arthémis ne tarda pas à froncer de nouveau les sourcils dans un effort de concentration. Pourquoi tout à coup trois personnes se connaissant depuis l'enfance se retrouvaient-elles douées de pouvoirs magiques sans explications logiques suite à un rêve partagé et mystérieux ? Et que venait faire Noah dans toute cette histoire ?

Le jeune homme en question s'était renfermé dans son coin suite à l'arrivée des amies de Arthémis, se contentant d'écouter leur conversation enjouée sans y prendre part. La jeune fille s'en rendit compte du coin de l'œil et lui adressa un sourire penaud auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Apparemment il avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans une situation semblable où il était le seul étranger…

Cinq minutes plus tard, une nouvelle tête brune tout de violet vêtue franchit la porte du bar. Sans grande surprise, le groupe reconnu Mélanie qui accourut presque aussitôt pour les rejoindre, incrédule. Après les traditionnelles embrassades et l'ajout d'une nouvelle chaise il s'avéra, comme tous s'en doutaient autours de la table, que l'adolescente avait également été victime du même rêve…

- Je n'ai pas d'origines « sorcières » pourtant, fit-elle en terminant la canette de Bièraubeurre de Noah sous son regard déçu, d'après ma mère, j'ai eu un arrière-grand-oncle sorcier à une époque mais c'était le seul douée de pouvoir magique dans la famille et il est mort il y a longtemps… Je ne l'ai même pas connu !

Alors que 15h approchait et que le groupe d'adolescents commençait à s'impatienter, la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et tous se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul être. Cependant ce n'était qu'une vieille femme à l'air aigri qui se contenta de leur lancer un regard mauvais avant de se diriger d'un pas bien énergique pour son âge vers le barman en lui commandant à grand cris une « Sanguine Pétillante ».

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! s'impatienta Arthémis avec humeur en tournant de nouveau la tête vers ses amies, vous trouvez ça normal pour un directeur d'école de faire attendre ses élèves comme ça ?

- Tu sais il doit avoir pas mal de boulot vu son poste, tempéra Sylvia qui fronçait néanmoins elle aussi les sourcils d'un air agacé, un peu de patience ! Le barman t'as bien dit qu'il allait arriver, non ?

- Mouaif… Ben qu'il se grouille !

A peine ces mots avaient franchis la bouche de Arthémis, qu'une détonation semblable au craquement du tonnerre retentit dans leur dos les faisant tous sursauter. Noah était sorti de sa rêverie et fixait, éberlué, quelque chose derrière les filles qui lui faisaient face.

Lentement, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes se retourna et eu un mouvement de recul. Face à elle, venait soudain d'apparaitre, comme surgissant de nulle part, un homme grand qui les fixait avec attention d'un regard vert étincelant derrière une épaisse paire de lunette. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de longue robe –de sorcier, sans nul doute- d'une couleur bouteille entremêlé de fils d'argents et brodés d'un motif en forme de ce qui ressemblait à un cerf, au niveau du cœur. Sa silhouette avait beau être exceptionnellement fine pour un adulte de cette taille, il n'en demeurait pas moins imposant, sans qu'aucun des 5 adolescents ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

Noah s'attarda sur ses cheveux poivres et sel, soigneusement plaqués en arrière, ainsi que sur son visage que les rides commençaient à creuser. Une curieuse cicatrice arborant la forme d'un éclair lui barrait son front dégagé, un aspect de plus de son physique qui semblait instaurer de lui-même le respect ou l'admiration.

Autours d'eux, le bar s'était tu subitement. Mélanie constata avec surprise que la plupart des clients s'étaient levés comme pour saluer avec respect (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un brin de crainte ?) l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Même le barman avait contourné son comptoir et se dirigeait à grands pas vers eux, d'une démarche maladroite.

- Professeur Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en balbutiant maladroitement, soudain bien différent de l'homme distant qui avait accueilli Arthémis, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans notre établissement ! L'arrière-salle a été préparée selon vos exigences, vous pouvez y prendre place sans plus attendre !

- Merci beaucoup Colin, opina l'homme d'une voix grave mais chaleureuse, comme emplie de sagesse, comment se portent vos parents ? J'ose espérer que Neville sera prêt pour la rentrée !

- On ne saurait se porter mieux, assura le barman qui répondait au nom de Colin, un sourire enjoué collé sur son visage ferme ce qui lui donnait une allure étrange, ma mère était un peu souffrante début Juillet mais mon père l'a rapidement remise sur pieds à l'aide d'une de ses infusions de plantes dont il a le secret ! En tout cas je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Depuis l'arrêt de mes études il y a cinq ans je n'ai guère eu d'occasion de vous revoir…

- Eh bien, je suis ravi moi aussi de voir que vous vous portez bien ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Le professeur Potter se retourna vers le groupe d'adolescents, restés immobiles et silencieux autour de leur table. Sylvia eu un frisson en jetant un œil à sa cicatrice et Arthémis réprima un nouveau froncement de sourcil. Ainsi il s'agissait bel et bien du directeur de l'école de magie dans laquelle elle allait devoir passer l'année ? Pour un homme aussi respectable, elle estimait que les faire attendre aussi longtemps et les ignorer superbement de la sorte, une fois arrivé, lui faisait perdre une bonne partie de sa crédibilité !

- Allons dans l'arrière-boutique, les enjoignit-il avec –Arthémis l'aurait juré- un léger clin d'œil, il y a un peu trop de curieux par ici… Mr. Londubat nous prête bien gentiment une pièce pour que nous puissions bavarder tranquillement.

Contournant le barman, que l'observait toujours avec un mélange d'admiration et de profond respect, le professeur Potter entraina les cinq adolescents vers une petit porte de bois à peine visible dans une enclave du mur, à côté du comptoir.

Après les avoir fait entrer les uns après les autres dans un couloir sombre et poussiéreux, il prit soin de refermer le battant derrière lui, les plongeant dans une obscurité toute relative. Presque aussitôt, les rumeurs des conversations qui avaient repris leur cours parmi les clients du Chaudron Baveur s'estompèrent, comme si le groupe avait subitement pénétré dans une bulle de silence.

Potter ouvrit une nouvelle porte sur leur droite et leur fit signe d'entrer. Tous s'exécutèrent aussitôt, muet comme des carpes. Même Arthémis, que l'agacement commençait sérieusement à envahir, resta silencieuse en passant devant sa haute stature. Elle avait beau trouver ses manières déplorables, il n'en demeurait pas moins professeur… Sans compter qu'une étrange aura d'autorité semblait émaner autours de lui, les forçant à le respecter sans se poser de question.

Le professeur referma la porte derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent seuls, les cinq adolescents face à lui, au milieu d'une pièce encombrée de cartons de bouteilles vides ou à moitié pleins, éparpillés autour d'un bureau à l'allure antique qui n'avait pas du servir pour autant. Potter fronça légèrement le nez avant de dégainer sa baguette magique si rapidement que Arthémis se demanda si son apparition ne relevait pas elle-même de la magie. Tous reculèrent instinctivement dans un bel ensemble mais le directeur de Poudlard se contenta d'en pointer le bout en direction du bureau qui se retrouva presque instantanément récuré de toute sa poussière, avant de s'y assoir lestement pour mieux faire face à ses hôtes, ses yeux verts bouteilles étincelants derrière ses lunettes épaisses. Aucun des cinq jeunes sorciers n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

- Bien, pour commencez je vous pris de pardonner mon retard, entama-t-il de sa voix profonde, un petit incident au ministère de la magie impliquant une certaine Alecta Erinyes m'a obligé à faire un détour, mais cela n'excuse en rien le fait de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps… Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous !

Arthémis s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle n'allait certainement pas s'assoir par terre lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cinq fauteuils confortables et rembourrés détonnant au milieu de l'aspect rustique de la pièce venaient subitement d'apparaitre derrière eux.

Le souffle coupé, elle se laissa tomber sur le siège entre Sylvia et le prénommé Noah, non sans échanger un regard interloqué avec ses amis.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre situation est des plus particulières, reprit-il une fois que tous eurent consenti à s'assoir, il n'est pas si rare que de jeunes personnes se découvrent des talents magiques alors que leur entourage est d'origine moldue –son regard s'attarda sur Mélanie, Lucile et Noah qui se renfoncèrent sur leur fauteuil- néanmoins la tardivité de la manifestation de vos pouvoirs font de vous des cas uniques en votre genre ! Le Ministère était fou en apprenant votre existence ! Je crois bien que jamais un tel phénomène n'avait été observé auparavant… Une chance que les lois régissant Poudlard soient suffisamment claires pour vous assurer d'office une place dans notre école sinon je crois que vous auriez été bons pour toute une batterie de tests au Département des Mystères…

Le groupe d'adolescents resta silencieux, n'ayant pas compris la moitié de ce que le professeur venait de débiter. Arthémis haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Si elle comprenait bien le fait d'être ainsi inscrits de force dans cette école pour fous… sorciers ! les avait tous tirés d'un mauvais pas plus qu'autre chose… Ben voyons !

Sa moue dubitative n'échappa pas au professeur Potter mais celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de poursuivre sur sa lancée :

- Enfin bref, j'ai du faire jouer de mes relations au Ministère mais vous pouvez être assurés qu'aucun Langue-de-plomb ne vous approchera tant que vous serez sous la tutelle de notre établissement ! Nous allons donc en venir aux f-… Oui ?

La main d'Mélanie venait de se dresser subitement, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part des autres jeunes sorciers assis sur leur fauteuil. L'adolescente en violet rosit légèrement mais soutint le regard du directeur de Poudlard.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais… Je crois parler pour tout le monde en vous disant que cela fait un peu beaucoup à assimiler pour nous d'un seul coup ! Nous ne connaissons pratiquement rien à la magie et vous nous déballer des termes comme « Langue-de-plomb » et autre dont nous n'avions jamais entendus parler avant… Et puis pourquoi avons-nous des pouvoirs ! Et pourquoi ceux-ci ont-ils mis tant de temps à se déclarer… ?

- C'est vrai ça ! surenchérit Sylvia sans prendre la peine de lever la main cette fois, je me suis renseignée auprès de mes parents et apparemment tous les enfants dotés de pouvoir ont une première manifestation magique avant leur dixième anniversaire ! Alors pourquoi maintenant… ?

Le regard acéré du professeur passa d'un adolescent à l'autre. L'intervention des deux jeunes filles avait ravivé les interrogations de tous et chacun semblait survolté désormais. Un soupir résigné sorti de la bouche de Potter.

- Vous avez raison, veuillez m'excuser… Je vous dois effectivement quelques explications, lâcha-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque de la pointe de sa baguette magique, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le monde des sorciers est gouverné par un Ministère, chargé entre autre de réguler les interactions entre le monde moldu et le nôtre. Le Département des Mystères est l'endroit où les Ministères pratiquent la plupart de ses études les plus secrètes et on appelle les sorciers y travaillant les « Langues-de-plomb », en raison de tous les secrets qu'ils gardent. Donc forcément, un phénomène aussi peu commun que l'éveil de vos pouvoirs ne pouvait que les attirer ! Pour avoir moi-même fait un tour à ce département lors de ma 5ème année d'étude à Poudlard je peux vous assurer que vous n'auriez pas souhaité vous y rendre et servir de cobaye ! Quand à l'origine de vos pouvoirs…

Le professeur Potter marqua une pause dans son discours, comme pour mieux capter l'attention de ses futurs élèves. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres désormais.

- A vrai dire personne n'en sait fichtre rien ! conclut-il sous le regard exaspéré de Arthémis qui l'avait senti venir, certains professeurs de Poudlard ont avancé nombre de théories mais aucune ne tient la route selon moi… Je préfère ne pas me perdre en conjonctures : le résultat est là ! Vous êtes désormais de jeunes sorciers entre 14 et 15 ans venant tout juste de découvrir vos aptitudes magiques et cela pose un problème.

Arthémis se recala dans son fauteuil. Le directeur de Poudlard arrivait enfin au point qui la turlupinait depuis qu'elle avait fini par accepter l'idée de devenir une sorcière. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'eux ? Le professeur se leva subitement du bureau et commença à faire les cents pas au centre de la pièce, suivi du regard par les cinq adolescents plus intimidés que jamais.

- Vous ne pouvez décemment pas intégrer la Première année à Poudlard aux côtés des autres élèves de 11 ans : cela ne serait pas sain ni pour vous ni pour eux et ne servirait qu'à vous exclure un peu plus dans un monde dont vous ne connaissez rien… A votre âge vous devriez normalement intégrer la Cinquième année d'étude de sorcellerie cependant cela représente un niveau déjà élevé d'études sur sept années au total ! Sans compter que le premier examen de sorcellerie que vous êtes sensés passer à lieu au terme de cette année…

La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés écarquilla les yeux. Les cours de sorcellerie semblaient bien plus organisés que ce qu'elle avait cru de prime abord… Cela n'arrangeait rien à l'angoisse croissante qui commençait à l'envahir !

- Rassurez-vous cependant, reprit l'enseignant voyant le teint de ses vis-à-vis blêmir à vue d'œil, je me suis arrangé avec le ministère pour que votre épreuve de Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire soit adaptée à vôtre niveau. Concernant les cours, j'ai également prévu une solution… Vous avez pu comprendre lors de ma discussion avec le barman de cet établissement que son père, le professeur Londubat, est enseignant à Poudlard.

Lucile et Mélanie opinèrent du chef. Les autres se contentèrent d'approuver silencieusement.

- Il habite ici avec sa femme pendant la durée des vacances d'été et il a été convenu qu'il serait votre superviseur durant le mois et quelque restant avant la rentrée. En gros il va vous faire suivre des cours de rattrapage tous les jours à compter de Lundi prochain ici même ! Vous le rencontrerez bien assez tôt mais n'ayez crainte, c'est un très bon professeur qui saura vous écouter. Vous ne verrez que les sors de bases exigibles pour un élève de votre âge ayant suivi un cursus habituel. Je vous demande également d'étudier avec assiduité les différents volumes concernant les matières non-relatives à la magie comme l'Histoire ou la Botanique présents dans votre liste d'affaires de classe. A également été intégré d'office à votre emploi du temps pour la rentrée une heure de cours de rattrapage pour vous permettre de vous remettre rapidement à niveau au cours du premier trimestre. Si vous y mettez un peu du vôtre, vous devriez parvenir à rattraper vos camarades en un rien de temps !

- Excusez-moi, monsieur !

La main de Mélanie s'était de nouveau dressée, fébrile.

- Si je comprends bien, hésita-t-elle d'un air déconfis, on va devoir étudier dans la durée d'un été l'ensemble du programme de… Quatre années d'études de sorcellerie ? Comment voulez-vous qu'on y arrive ! C'est impossible !

Le professeur Potter interrompit son ballet au centre de la salle et balaya les jeunes sorciers alignés face à lui. Tous avaient les yeux écarquillés et semblaient complètement découragés. Noah semblait avoir perdu une dizaine de centimètre tant il s'était renfoncé dans son siège. Seule Arthémis avait un regard furibond, presque incendiaire, et semblait prête à imploser.

- Pas _l'ensemble _du programme, corrigea-t-il très vite, juste les sorts et les notions de base. Je conçois que cela puisse vous paraitre impressionnant mais tout a été prévu pour vous faciliter la tâche au maximum. S'ajoute à cela le fait qu'à presque 15 ans pour tous, vos pouvoirs bien que latents jusqu'à présent son déjà bien plus matures que ceux d'un élève de 11 ans et que les notions des premières années devraient donc être nettement plus simple à assimiler pour vous. Si toutefois aux termes de ce mois de vacances le professeur Londubat juge que vous n'êtes pas près dans ce cas nous aviserons de ce qu'il convient de faire… D'ici là, je ne peux que vous encourager à vous donner à fond et à faire de vôtre mieux !

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons, grogna Arthémis suffisamment bas pour ne pas être impolie mais suffisamment fort cependant pour être entendue.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du professeur Potter. Ce Quintor hétéroclite et inattendu promettait d'être intéressant !

- Bien, acheva-t-il en les enjoignant à se lever, ponctuant par des coups de baguettes afin de faire disparaitre les fauteuils au fur et à mesure, la journée a été longue pour vous… Prenez donc votre après-midi pour assimiler tout cela et vous reposer ! Vous avez le Week-end pour faire vos achats scolaire –Colin Londubat, le barman, vous indiquera comment vous rendre au Chemin de Traverse, la boutique pour sorcier la plus réputée d'Angleterre. J'ai également pris soin de faire réserver des chambres ici à vôtre nom au cas où certains d'entre vous désirerait y passer le restant de leur vacances plutôt qu'avez leurs parents… Le professeur Londubat vous informera de vos horaires de cours particuliers et de votre lieu de travail par le biais de son fils également. Sur ce j'espère vous compter parmi mes élèves le 1er septembre à Poudlard ! A bientôt… Et bonne chance !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Chemin de Traverse

_Voici le quatrième chapitre de ma fanfiction basée sur Harry Potter, écrite de façon conjointe avec une amie : Labyrinthe-infini. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapitre 4 – Le chemin de Traverse**

- Oui, que puis-je pour votre service, mademoiselle ?

- Euh…

Arthémis contemplait, ahurie, le visage disproportionné de l'être qui lui faisait face. Petit, le crane chauve faisant à peu prêt le double de celui d'un homme, les oreilles en pointe et les doigts crochus, il la fixait derrière une paire de lunettes d'un œil noir et cruel qui n'avait rien d'humain.

- Je, je cherchais à… tenta maladroitement de se reprendre la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre au milieu de l'immense hall de marbre blanc lustré dans lequel elle se trouvait, à venir échanger de l'argent norm… Je veux dire moldu ! Contre de l'argent sorcier, voilà voilà… On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je passe par là…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de prononcer sa phrase. En entrant dans ce gigantesque édifice richement décoré d'or et d'argent et aux moulures en arabesques fantastiques portant le nom de « Banque des Sorciers Gringotts », elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver au milieu d'une centaine de guichetiers à l'allure vaguement humanoïde la détaillant tous comme si elle était une folle évadée d'un asile psychiatrique.

- Combien avez-vous ? questionna la créature en griffonnant sur un bout de parchemin sans pour autant la quitté des yeux, fronçant son long nez pointu d'un air dubitatif.

- Euh, tout ceci ! lâcha-t-elle en étalant sur le comptoir en étain le contenu de son porte-monnaie aux motifs de Mr. Jack, son personnage de film d'animation favori, je suppose que je n'aurais plus besoin de Livre sterling par ici…

Arthémis laissa un soupir lui échapper. Elle se sentait complètement déboussolée. Voir un mur de brique entier s'effacer sous ses yeux à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur sous la simple injonction du barman pour libérer l'entrée vers le « Chemin de Traversé » l'avait déjà suffisamment ébranlé comme cela sans qu'elle ajoute ces étranges créatures banquières à sa liste de bizarreries quotidiennes.

En effet, depuis qu'elle était au courant de ses origines de sorcière, c'était comme si son monde tout entier de convictions et de faits s'écroulaient petit à petit face à elle pour laisser place à un univers totalement absurde et étrangement attrayant.

Elle devait bien l'admettre, le Chemin de Traverse l'avait impressionnée, avec ses étalages de boutiques aux devantures colorés proposant des tonnes d'objets magiques parmi les plus farfelus qu'elle ait jamais vu, crachant des étincelles et se mouvant tout seuls, sa foule grouillante de personnes vêtues de ces étranges capes et chapeaux pointus bigarrés qui semblaient constituer la dernière mode chez les sorciers… Sans compter les magasins entiers remplis de livres dont elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler ou pleins à craquer de hiboux, de chouettes, et autres animaux qu'elle ne se serait certainement pas attendu à voir ailleurs que dans une animalerie des quartiers chics de Londres ! Tout était si étrange… Et si fascinant à la fois !

Arthémis eut un rictus. Révait-elle où était-elle réellement en train de prendre goût à sa nouvelle vie où la magie était omniprésente ?

- Et voilà, retentit soudain la voix stridente de la créature à ses oreilles, la ramenant à la réalité, 16 Galions, 28 Mornilles et 12 Noises !

Arthémis contempla avec incrédulité la pile de pièces que lui tendait le banquier, bien trop imposante pour tenir dans son seul porte-monnaie. Rougissante, elle entreprit d'en fourrer une bonne partie dans son sac en essayant d'ignorer le regard dédaigneux de la créature au crâne disproportionné, détaillant au passage cette monnaie dont elle ignorait tout. Elles semblaient se distinguer en trois types distincts : de grandes pièces épaisses en or, de minuscules pièces en bronze et des pièces d'une taille plus raisonnable en argent cette fois-ci. Probablement les Galions, Mornilles et Noises dont le banquier lui avait parlé… Restait à savoir lesquelles correspondaient auxquelles !

- Signez ici s'il-vous-plait, compléta l'être étrange en lui désignant un coin de son parchemin d'une main griffue et en lui tendant une magnifique plume de faisan de l'autre.

- Oui… obtempéra-t-elle en dévisageant avec appréhension la plume, merci !

Elle trempa maladroitement l'ustensile dans l'encrier finement ouvragé à sa disposition sur le comptoir et griffonna son nom avant de se diriger vers la double-porte colossale par laquelle elle était rentrée à grand pas, pressée de mettre le maximum de distance possible entre elle et cette créature bizarre, ses bottes raisonnant avec fracas contre le marbre du sol. Le banquier la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut enfin à l'air libre.

Arthémis inspira un grand coup, laissant ses poumons s'emplirent de la brise de fin de matinée et sa peau se gorgée du soleil estival qui régnait sur l'allée marchande. Pensive, elle entreprit de descendre les marches du grand escalier qu'elle avait gravit pour rejoindre Gringotts, son sac en bandoulière battant doucement contre ses flancs au rythme de ses pas.

Sa mère l'avait déposée devant le Chaudron Baveur le matin même, avec une valise contenant l'essentiel pour lui assurer un séjour relativement confortable dans l'établissement jusqu'à la fin du mois. Elle avait eu beau protester, Mme. Grildal avait été catégorique : si sa fille voulait entrer à Poudlard en septembre il allait falloir qu'elle passe le reste de son été à travailler, et quelle meilleure méthode que de l'envoyer loin de la maison pendant ce délai puisque le professeur Potter l'avait si aimablement proposé ? Ce n'était certainement pas cette dernière décision qui allait aider à rétablir le contact entre elles, avait aussitôt pensé la jeune fille qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obtempérer à contrecœur.

« Après tout, un mois entier loin de mes parents ne peut pas me faire de mal, surtout dans le contexte actuel », se dit-elle en parcourant l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse, ses bottes crissant ses les pavés luisant de chaleur au soleil.

Elle évite de justesse un couple en grande conversation qu'elle foudroya du regard avant de se pencher vers la poche extérieure de son sac et d'en extirper un bout de parchemin froissé et jauni. Sa liste de fournitures. Elle n'y avait pas retouchée depuis ce fameux jour où le hibou avait pénétré dans le mobilhom de sa maison, bouleversant sa vie.

Avec précaution, elle la déplia et entreprit de la parcourir, ses yeux cerclés d'or courant d'un bout à l'autre du papier, s'écarquillant un peu plus à chaque ligne :

_LISTE DE FOURNITURE DU COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

_1) Trois robes de travail (teintes sombres), modèle normal._  
><em>2) Un chapeau pointu.<em>  
><em>3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable).<em>  
><em>4) Une cape d'hiver.<em>

_Livres et Manuels :_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

_-Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 5), de Miranda Fauconnette._  
><em>-Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac.<em>  
><em>-Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose, de Emeric G. Changé.<em>  
><em>-Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle.<em>  
><em>-Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron.<em>

_-Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._  
><em>-Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau.<em>

_-Lever le voile du futur, Cassandra Vablatsky._

_Fournitures :_

_1 baguette magique._  
><em>1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2).<em>  
><em>1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal.<em>  
><em>1 télescope.<em>  
><em>1 balance en cuivre.<em>

_1 kit d'ingrédients pour potion (modèle standard)._

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud. Les Syphlorins sont autorisés en addition._

_IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX ELEVES QUE L'EMPLOIS DES SYPHLORINS EST PROHIBE DURANT LES COURS._

- Et où est-ce que je suis sensé me procurer une baguette magique et un chaudron moi ! maugréa Arthémis malgré elle tout haut, c'est… !

- Un coup de main peut-être… ?

De surprise, l'adolescente manqua de décocher un savant coup de pied bien placé à la personne qui venait de se glisser subrepticement dans son dos. Elle ne reconnut un Noah les bras chargés de sacs qu'à la toute dernière seconde, juste à temps pour se retenir.

- La vache ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un bond sous les yeux ronds du jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le coup venir, ça te prends souvent de débarquer comme ça dans le dos des gens ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque moi !

- Désolé, fit-il en se grattant la tête, gêné, je me disais juste que quitte à acheter nos fournitures, autant le faire ensemble, non ?

Arthémis fixa l'adolescent d'un air dubitatif. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé bien méchant lors de leur rencontre de la veille au Chaudron Baveur, pourtant quelque chose continuait à la gêner chez lui. Après tout, c'était en croisant son regard que tout avait commencé… Car elle en était persuadée désormais, c'était bien ce flash qu'elle avait vu le jour de la Bourse aux Livres qui avaient déclenchés ses pouvoirs, à elle comme à ses amies. Il n'était peut-être pas plus au courant du monde des sorciers qu'elle, c'était un fait, cependant il restait responsable de ce soudain bouleversement dans sa vie à ses yeux et cela, elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner.

- Je ne sais pas… fit-elle avec une moue hésitante, t'as l'air d'avoir déjà fait pas mal d'achat toi !

- Oh, ça ? dit-il en regardant les lourds sacs qu'ils portaient sous le bras, ce sont juste les fringues qu'il faut pour l'école, j'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller acheter plus de choses… Je suis arrivé tôt ce matin pourtant mais il y avait une queue folle à Gringotts, les Gobelins étaient littéralement débordés ! J'ai aussi trainé par-ci par-là histoire de m'acclimater au monde des sorciers, ce genre de choses…

- Waouh, commenta Arthémis qui avait elle-même eu l'impression de venir tôt au Chemin de Traverse, tu as l'air de vraiment y tenir à tout ça toi… Et tu dis des "Gobelins"… Tu parles de ces créatures aux guichets dans la banque ? Je les ais trouvées vachement flippantes perso ! Comment tu connais leur nom ?

Noah eut un sourire en coin penaud.

- J'ai demandé à un sorcier qui était dans la file d'attente. En fait c'est lui qui m'a parlé sans que je lui demande rien, je crois qu'il a compris que je venais d'une famille moldue à mes vêtements… Et j'avoue que j'ai été surpris aussi en les voyant ! D'après cet homme ce sont des créatures très intelligentes ce qui les rend un peu méprisantes vis-à-vis des humains comme nous… Je trouve ça fascinant perso ! Tu crois qu'on étudiera ce genre de chose à Poudlard ?

- Euh, j'en sais rien, répondit hâtivement Arthémis qui ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de fascinant dans ces créatures humanoïdes disproportionnées et arrogantes, je ne m'y connais pas plus que toi, tu sais !

Un silence pesant retomba entre eux. La foule grouillante passait autours d'eux sans les voir, bruyante de conversations futiles, de rires, et de cris excités des enfants. Arthémis suivit des yeux un groupe de garçons entre 10 et 11 ans courant en direction d'une boutique exposant des balais en devanture, apparemment survoltés. Tout semblait si facile pour eux. Pour eux la magie n'était qu'une chose fantastique, un cadeau inespéré auquel il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir droit. Dans ce cas pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ressentir la même joie que ces enfants, ou le même emballement que Noah ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Etait-il anormal d'être perturbée par une nouvelle aussi surprenante que ses origines magiques ?

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, fixant le sol à travers ses épaisses lunettes. Lors de leur première confrontation de la veille il lui avait avoué s'être toujours senti à l'écart et considérer son nouveau statut de sorcier comme une chance de découvrir qui il était réellement. Elle pensait pouvoir comprendre ce sentiment d'un certain côté…

- Bon, abdiqua-t-elle finalement à sa propre surprise, tu as pu repérer où on achète les livres par ici ?

* * *

><p>Environ une heure plus tard, Arthémis et Noah ressortaient d'une petite boutique aux vitrines exposant des dizaines de livres à la reliure en cuir rutilante, les bras chargés de nouveaux sacs et la mine rayonnante.<p>

- C'est dingue tous ces livres anciens qu'ils avaient ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, laissant derrière elle le magasin dont la pancarte portait la mention « Fleury & Bott », même si je ne comprenais pas la plupart des notions qu'ils abordaient rien que la couverture faisait envie tu ne trouves pas… ?

- C'est clair ! affirma Noah qui disparaissait presque derrière ses achats à présent qu'il portait à bout de bras, à ton avis pourquoi j'ai acheté « L'Histoire de Poudlard » en plus de tout ce qu'on avait à prendre pour l'école ? Je pense que je vais commencer à le lire avec « Histoire de la magie » dés ce soir ! Cet univers commence vraiment à me fasciner…

Arthémis préféra ravaler la réplique cinglante qui lui vint plutôt que de risquer de froisser son nouveau compagnon d'infortune. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que cet univers qui l'avait tant rebuté de prime abord avait quelque chose de mystérieusement attrayant…

- Désolé, lâcha le jeune homme que le silence de sa comparse ne laissait pas dupe, ça doit pas être très marrant de faire les boutiques avec quelqu'un comme moi… Surtout que j'ai bien compris que la magie et tout ça ce n'est pas trop ton truc.

- Ce n'est pas tant la magie que je déteste, concéda Arthémis en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns, c'est surtout ce qu'elle entraine… Je veux dire, j'ai découvert en l'espace d'une soirée que l'ensemble de mon univers était bâti sur des mensonges et que j'allais devoir quitté tout ce que j'avais juste à cause de ça ! Alors excuses-moi si la pilule a du mal à passer !

Un silence gêné s'installa. La jeune fille n'avait pas prévu de se confier autant et elle commençait à le regrettait, d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait à peine son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se contentait de marcher à côté d'elle dans l'allée principale, la tête basse, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

- Cependant, si j'ai bien compris, se risqua-t-il finalement à dire, tes amies aussi se révèlent être des sorcières finalement ! Un peu comme nous deux d'ailleurs, donc le bouleversement n'est pas si grand que ça. Enfin, je comprends pourquoi tu en veux à tes parents de t'avoir caché tes origines pendant si longtemps mais maintenant que tu y es autant profiter de ce que tu as au lieu de te morfondre sur ton sors, non ?

Arthémis ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Elle détestait l'admettre mais il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Maintenant qu'elle savait que Lucile et les autres allaient l'accompagner dans ce brutal renversement dans sa vie tout lui paraissait plus supportable. Cependant il restait un léger malaise qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer, un malaise lié à ce fameux rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit qui avait précédé l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange n'empêche ? embraya-t-elle tout en tournant à droite dans une allée, qu'on fasse ce rêve tous les cinq et que d'un seul coup on se retrouve doté de pouvoirs ? On aurait peut-être du en parler au professeur Potter hier, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Noah en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, à vrai dire j'y ai pensé mais je suis le seul étranger dans votre groupe alors je me suis dis que ce n'était pas à moi de prendre les décisions… Et puis aussi je me suis dit que…

- …Que ce serait peut-être trop risqué de parler de ça et qu'on risquait de finir à ce Département des Mystères ou je ne sais quoi, compléta Arthémis avec un demi-sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose, ouais… Je me suis dit la même chose !

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un sourire. Ils se comprenaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

- Bon, fit Arthémis au bout d'un moment en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il est presque midi… On a le temps de faire un dernier achat avant d'aller manger ! Tu as repéré un café ou quelque chose comme ça dans le coin ? Je tiens pas vraiment à manger au Chaudron Baveur…

- Je comprends, grimaça Noah, les clients me font flipper aussi… Y a un glacier un peu plus loin je crois, il doit y avoir une boulangerie ou quelque chose dans le genre dans le coin ! Tu proposes d'aller acheter quoi du coup ?

Posant un sac à terre, Arthémis extirpa de la poche de son jean sa liste de fournitures plus froissés que jamais qu'elle déplia avec difficulté d'une seule main, la parcourant avec attention.

- Hmm… Le matos pour _potions _–elle insista inutilement sur le dernier mot- ça risque de prendre un peu beaucoup de temps et je vais pas te trainer dans les boutiques de fringues alors que t'as déjà tes affaires… Je pense que la _baguette magique _serait pas mal…

Elle releva la tête, les sourcils haussés en une expression dubitative.

- Baguette magique… Non mais sérieusement on est quoi, des fées ? Ça correspond vraiment pas à l'idée que je me faisais de la sorcellerie perso…

- En fait je crois que les fées sont des sortes d'insectes en vrai, commenta Noah, un éclat malicieux au fond des yeux, j'en ai vu deux ou trois qui voletaient autours d'un trou à côté de la boutique de fringues de Mme. Guipure tout à l'heure… Elles avaient l'air assez stupides !

Arthémis préféra ne rien répliquer une nouvelle fois et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers une nouvelle allée, demandant leur chemin aux sorciers qu'ils croisaient. Ainsi, de fil en aiguille, ils atterrirent devant une minuscule boutique à l'air antique enclavée entre une animalerie et un apothicaire bondé. Les vitres étaient si crasseuses qu'il était presque impossible de voir à l'intérieur et aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers. Un écriteau qui semblait ne plus tenir que par magie –et c'était peut-être bien le cas- indiquait « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. ».

- C'est ouvert tu crois ? questionna Noah en plaquant son œil contre la vitrine, tentant en vain d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers, peut-être que c'est trop tard ?

Pour toute réponse, Arthémis se contenta de faire pivoter la porte d'entrée d'un air blasé, faisant teinter une clochette au passage.

- Entrez, entrez ! s'exclama une voix étouffée à l'intérieur de la boutique, je suis à vous dans un moment…

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'exécuter non sans une profonde inspiration. Noah referma la porte derrière eux dans un nouveau tintement.

Une fois que leurs yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, Arthémis ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise. L'ensemble des murs hauts et anciens de la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer étaient couverts par des empilements de boites et de casiers semblant tenir en équilibre instable. Quelques étalages laissant apercevoir des alignements de longues baguettes fines et claires trainaient au milieu du passage, et un comptoir de bois vermoulu disparaissait presque entièrement sous des boites disparates. Il régnait dans la salle une odeur enivrante de bois et de résine et il y avait comme une certaine tension électrique dans l'atmosphère. A moins qu'elle ne fut magique… ?

- Je suis à vous !

Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à contempler le spectacle étonnant qu'offrait la boutique, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée d'un petit homme échevelé aux yeux couverts par d'épaisses lunettes qui lui donnait un air de hibou. Il venait visiblement de s'extirper tant bien que mal d'une trappe ouverte derrière le comptoir et était couvert de poussière.

Arthémis se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et le vieil homme accepta son bras avec gratitude.

- Merci, merci jeune fille, susurra-t-il d'une petite voix tremblotante, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien nous, hésita Arthémis, encouragée par le regard de Noah, resté à l'écart, nous voudrions acheter deux _baguettes magiques_, une chacun.

Elle avait de nouveau buté sur les mots relatifs à la sorcellerie et cela n'échappa pas au petit homme qui plissa les yeux d'un air dubitatif. La jeune fille déglutit, consciente d'avoir gaffée, et se recula de quelques pas. Elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde mais cet homme l'intimidait.

- Je vois ! lança-t-il, subitement revigoré, asseyez-vous ici !

Il désignait un unique tabouret gisant dans un coin de la pièce, à peine visible entre les empilages de boites. Noah et Arthémis se dévisagèrent un instant, l'un comme l'autre répugnant à s'assoir le premier, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

La jeune fille finit cependant par céder, résignée, non sans un regard assassin envers son compagnon d'infortune qui se contenta d'un hochement d'épaules désolé.

- Fort bien ! entama le vieil homme en tournant autours de la chaise sur laquelle Arthémis était assise, raide, les mains posées sur les genoux, pouvez-vous me donner les caractéristiques de votre précédente baguette.

- Les… Quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille en tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le vendeur qui faisait soudain preuve d'une surprenante vivacité.

- Les caractéristiques ! s'impatienta-t-il en la fixant de son regard de hibou, taille, bois, flexibilité, élément magique utilisé…

- Attendez une seconde ! l'interrompit-elle en se relevant d'un bond, je n'ai PAS eu de précédente baguette ! Et lui non plus d'ailleurs –elle désigna Noah du doigt qui lui adressa un regard courroucé- c'est notre première à tous les deux !

- Oh…

Mr. Ollivander –à supposer qu'il s'agisse bien de l'homme de l'écriteau- venait d'interrompre son ballet autour de la chaise, apparemment dépité. Son regard s'était durci.

- Dans le cas des Cracmoles, je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a une certaine procédure complémentaire à mettre en place et que vos parents doivent…

- Nous ne sommes pas non plus des Crac-…Truc ! s'énerva Arthémis que le ton froid du vieil homme avait fait tiquer, nous avons juste eu notre première manifestation magique un peu… Tard, si j'ai bien compris ! Le professeur Potter ne vous a-t-il pas mis au courant ?

Elle avait sorti cette dernière phrase sans réfléchir et regretta presque aussitôt de l'avoir laissé franchir ses lèvres. Cela lui donnait l'impression de s'accorder plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le visage du vendeur s'éclaira subitement, son regard un peu fou pétillant soudain de malice.

- Oh…Oh oh oh ! répéta-t-il en se précipitant derrière le comptoir, dégageant de sous une pile de boîte une lettre parcheminée ornementée du sceau du Poudlard, je vois je vois !

Ses yeux passèrent de la feuille de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts tremblants aux deux adolescents, immobiles au centre de la pièce. Enfin, un sourire anima son visage ridé.

- C'est donc vous ! Les fameux « retardataires », un cas réellement fascinant… En presque 70 ans de carrière je crois n'avoir jamais vu un tel phénomène… Je vous pris d'excuser ma méprise, j'avais supposé que vous viendriez tous les 5 plutôt que séparément.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Arthémis d'un ton qui laissait supposer le contraire, peut-on désormais choisir notre baguette si cela ne vous ennuis pas ?

- Oui oui bien entendu… fit-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe, de nouveau pencher sur la lettre, avant de brusquement se redresser, quoique non ! Jeune fille, ce n'est pas le sorcier qui choisit sa baguette mais la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ! Vous devriez le sa-…

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par une brusque détonation qui manqua de le faire tomber à la renverse. Noah était affalé au sol, les lunettes couvertes de suie, une baguette dégageant un épais panache de fumée à la main.

- Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en laissant tomber l'ustensile qui roula sur le plancher jusqu'aux pieds du marchand, vraiment désolé j'ai juste voulu y jeter un œil et…

- Ce n'est rien, maugréa le vieil homme, apparemment habitué à ce genre de phénomène, mais évitez de toucher à tout à l'avenir, cela nous évitera bien des frayeurs.

Il se pencha pour ramasser la baguette qui cessa presque aussitôt de cracher de la fumée à son extrémité avant d'aller la remettre à sa place sur l'étalage. Noah essuya ses lunettes d'un air penaud avec le bout de son T-shirt, prenant bien soin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les boites désormais. Arthémis remarqua au passage qu'il était très maigre. Elle avait une furieuse envie de rire en voyant son air contrit mais se retient tant bien que mal par égard pour lui, cachant sous sourire naissant sous ses mèches de cheveux bruns.

- Bien, à nous ! reprit Mr. Ollivander en se tournant de nouveau vers elle, tirant de sa poche un mètre mesureur et sa baguette personnelle, si vous voulez bien vous rassoir.

Toute envie de rire passée, l'adolescente s'exécuta et le vendeur agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, le mètre s'envola de lui-même de sa main et entreprit de prendre différentes mesures sur Arthémis qui fixait l'appareil aller de son coude à son poignet en passant par son avant-bras d'un air à la fois fasciné et effrayé.

Le petit manège du mètre mesureur dura quelques instants, sous les hochements de tête d'Ollivander, avant de subitement se précipiter vers Noah qui ne s'y attendait pas et manqua de tomber à la renverse de surprise, renouvelant l'opération.

Enfin, le vendeur agita une dernière fois sa baguette et le mètre retomba, inerte, au creux de sa main calleuse.

- Bien, très bien… commenta-t-il sans grande conviction en le rangeant au fond de sa poche, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi correspondait votre première manifestation magique tous les deux ? En général on ne pose pas cette question puisque le sorcier était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir ou en a eu tellement qu'il n'arrive pas à les classer par ordre mais étant donné votre cas très particulier…

- Lévitation ! répondit d'une traite Arthémis que cette tendance qu'avaient les gens à les traiter comme des êtres à part commençait sérieusement à agacer.

- Ex-Explosion… fit Noah d'un air encore plus honteux que lorsqu'il avait produit la détonation.

- Très bien je vois… Parfait !

Après un instant d'hésitation, le vieil homme pointa sa baguette vers le sommet d'une des piles s'entassant devant les murs et presque aussitôt une boite s'en envola pour se poser avec délicatesse dans les mains tendues d'Arthémis.

- Pour vous un bois noble, évidemment, commenta-t-il tandis que la jeune fille faisait pivoter le couvercle de la boite, dévoilant une longue et fine baguette d'un bois sombre, crin de licorne. 24,5 cm, rigide… Essayez-là pour voir !

L'adolescente effleura la baguette du bois des doigts, se préparant à sauter en arrière au moindre signe de fumée mais rien ne se produisit. Elle échangea un regard craintif avec Noah mais Ollivander semblait s'impatienter aussi décida-t-elle d'y aller franchement et de la tenir en main. Là encore, aucune réaction. Agacée, elle donna un grand coup en l'air, imitant maladroitement ce qu'elle avait pu voit dans les films au cinéma. Grand mal lui en pris puisqu'un souffle d'air violent jaillit brusquement à l'extrémité de la baguette pointée vers elle la projetant au sol avec fracas.

- Et merde ! jura-t-elle en lâchant l'outil magique avec répulsion, j'ai flippé putain !

- Peut-être pas un bois si noble que ça en fin de compte, rectifia Ollivander en replaçant la baguette dans son étui. Ne vous découragez pas mademoiselle, il est rare de trouver sa baguette du premier coup ! Essayons-en une autre…

Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure d'essais divers et variés, allant d'une baguette souple à une baguette cassante en passant par toutes les variétés de bois inimaginables, Arthémis n'avait réussi qu'à se projeter une bonne dizaine de fois au sol et à manquer de mettre le feu au magasin. Prudent, Noah, c'était éloigné de quelques pas ce qui avait immédiatement tapé sur les nerfs de la jeune fille, déjà prête à explosée face au manque de succès de ses tentatives.

- Pourquoi ne pas prendre une pause ? proposa Mr. Ollivander après s'être fait abondamment crier dessus sans broncher, je m'occuperais de votre amis en attendant et nous aviserons après, d'accord ?

Trop énervée pour ajouter un mot de plus, Arthémis obtempéra d'un bref signe de tête et s'assit sur le tabouret, laissant au vendeur le soin de s'occuper de Noah qui semblait plus que réticent à l'idée de toucher une autre baguette.

La jeune fille fulminait tellement que de la fumée semblait prête à sortir de ses oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à trouver sa baguette magique ? Elle avait des pouvoirs, non ? Alors pourquoi cela prenait-il autant de temps ?

Un soupir de déception s'échappa de ses lèvres. La vraie question était plutôt « pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé sa baguette » ? Elle qui abhorrait tant le monde de la sorcellerie ! Elle s'était tellement habituée à l'idée d'être une sorcière au final que ce premier échec l'avait complètement démoralisée.

Pensive, elle suivit des yeux Noah aller d'une boite à l'autre en suivant tant bien que mal Mr. Ollivander, essayant baguettes sur baguettes. En fait elle le comprenait parfaitement, ou du moins plus que ce qu'elle n'avait voulu admettre. Ce sentiment de se sentir à part, toujours différente de la plupart des filles de son âge, elle l'avait ressenti elle aussi. Avec un frisson, elle commença à s'imaginer ce qui adviendrait s'il s'avérait que tout cela n'avait été qu'une gigantesque erreur. Et si elle n'avait, en réalité, aucun pouvoir ? Si Ollivander ne lui trouvait aucune baguette compatible et la renvoyait passer le reste de son adolescence chez sa mère dans le monde moldu. Elle se retrouverait seule dans un lycée normal, séparée de ses amies les plus proches, contrainte de les imaginer dans cet univers si fascinant qu'elle n'avait eu que le temps d'entrapercevoir.

Soudain, cela la frappa comme un coup de massue. Elle aimait cette magie. Elle aimait ce qu'elle découvrait tous les jours, même cet aspect bizarre ne la rebutait pas ! Elle avait envie de s'accrocher à ce monde de sorciers caché, de l'étudier, de le comprendre, d'en faire partie intégrante. Elle avait tout à perdre à s'accrocher à ses origines moldues, et tant à gagner en se plongeant dans la magie… Tout était clair dans son esprit désormais.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Mr. Ollivander en poussant un cri de joie, voilà votre baguette Mr. Shun ! Bois de cerisier et ventricule de dragon, souple, 21,7 cm ! Un modèle classique mais très polyvalent…

Noah souriait béatement en contemplant avec fascination le long bout de bois clair qu'il tenait entre les mains et qui s'était mis à cracher de magnifiques étincelles bleues et mauves à son simple contact, crépitant dans les airs tels des myriades de minuscules feux d'artifices.

- Parfait parfait, poursuivit le vendeur en se retournant vers le tabouret au centre de la pièce, à présent Miss. Grildal si vous le voulez bien…

Mais Arthémis ne se trouvait plus assise sur la chaise. Elle s'était levée et se dirigeait d'une démarche lente, presque mécanique, vers le comptoir. Ses yeux cerclés d'or brillaient d'un étrange éclat.

- Ar-Arthémis… ? lâcha Noah en laissant retomber sa baguette qui cessa aussitôt de cracher des étincelles, tu vas b… ?

Mais Mr. Ollivander l'interrompit d'un geste, ses yeux de hibou suivant du regard l'adolescente, un air de profonde fascination inscrit sur le visage.

Délicatement, sans une once d'hésitation, la jeune fille attrapa du bout des doigts une des nombreuses boites trainant sur le bureau du vieil homme et la fit glisser vers elle. Avec tout autant de précaution, elle en fit coulisser le couvercle, dévoilant une baguette magnifiquement ouvragée, d'un bois très sombre, reposant sur un coussin de velours bleu nuit.

Elle cligna brusquement des yeux, comme surprise de se retrouver à cet endroit, avec cette boite dans les mains. Dubitative, elle tourna la tête vers Noah et le vendeur, restés interdits à leur place, leur jetant un regard interrogateur.

- Essayez-la, essayez ! l'enjoignit Mr. Ollivander en agitant les mains d'un geste impatient, son regard plus pétillant que jamais.

Après un dernier instant d'hésitation, la jeune fille passa ses longs doigts pâles autours de la baguette et la souleva délicatement. Elle était étonnamment douce au touché pour son aspect. Brusquement, une sensation de douce chaleur envahit son estomac et son corps tout entier lui parut comme parcouru d'électricité statique. Une seconde plus tard, des étincelles de toutes les nuances de vert inimaginables jaillissaient joyeusement de l'extrémité de la baguette, sous le regard ébahi des trois personnages.

- YAHAAA !

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent avec surprise vers Mr. Ollivander. Le vieil homme s'était mis à applaudir des deux mains furieusement, le visage rayonnant comme celui d'un enfant qui viendrait de découvrir un nouveau jouet. Empli d'entrain, il se précipita vers Arthémis qui recula d'un pas instinctivement, stoppant net le flot continu d'étincelles sans le vouloir.

- Fantastique ! s'écria le vendeur en se saisissant de la baguette sans même que la jeune fille ait pu esquisser un geste, tout simplement prodigieux ! Cela faisait des dizaines d'années que je n'avais plus observé une baguette appeler son propriétaire ! Au moins ! Et quelle baguette…!

D'une main fébrile, il entreprit de la faire tourner entre ses doigts noueux, l'examinant sous tous les angles. Arthémis et Noah l'observèrent d'un air mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

- Oui oui… marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son comptoir de son petit pas, bois de roncier, peu orthodoxe mais très efficace si on trouve suffisamment de Botrucs dans le coin… Cassante à l'origine mais ouvragée de manière à en optimiser la résistance, bien entendu ! 23 cm, et pour le cœur… Oh... Oh oh !

Il retourna sa tête vers Arthémis, plongeant son regard de hibou un peu fou dans la prunelle de son regard, comme pour la sonder de l'intérieur.

- Une rareté mademoiselle… Un cas presque unique en son genre si je puis me permettre l'expression, il ne doit pas en exister plus d'une vingtaine dans le monde avec un cœur pareil. Cette baguette ma chère, contient un véritable éclat de corne de licorne ! Un des plus purs artefacts magiques jamais conçu assurément. Et c'est vous qui en héritez, comme c'est intéressant…

Le ton de sa voix s'était calmé à mesure qu'il parlait. Lentement, presque religieusement, il tendit de nouveau la baguette à Arthémis qui s'en saisit, afin de l'observer de plus prêt. Noah la contemplait derrière son épaule avec un air de franche admiration mêlé d'une pointe de jalousie, sa propre baguette glissée dors et déjà dans sa poche.

- Cette baguette produira de grandes choses mademoiselle, reprit Ollivander qui avait sorti un bout de parchemin de sous son comptoir et entreprenait d'y inscrire les caractéristiques des deux baguettes, accompagnés de leur prix, à l'aide d'un vieille plume semblant prête à tomber en charpie, un éclat de corne de licorne vous offrira une maîtrise en enchantements que peu de vos camarades posséderont, je le crains fort ! Vous allez susciter les jalousies ma chère… Cela dit c'est une belle baguette, oh oui, une très belle baguette…

* * *

><p>- Une belle baguette qui m'a coûté la peau du cul ouais ! s'exclama Arthémis en vidant d'une traite sa canette de Biéraubeurre, j'ai presque plus un seul Gallion en poche ! Va falloir que je demande à ma mère de m'apporter de l'argent cet après-midi…<p>

- En tout cas j'avoue qu'elle est superbe, commenta Sylvia en la lui retendant, un air vaguement impressionné sur le visage, plus que la mienne en tout cas ! J'ai eu droit à un vieux truc en bois de prunier et avec un simple crin de licorne à l'intérieur… Ollivander était nettement moins emballé ça c'est clair !

Les deux jeunes filles étaient attablées avec Noah à la terrasse d'un café non loin du fameux glacier Florian Fortarôme dont les agréables effluves parvenaient jusqu'à leur table. Les deux adolescents avaient croisés Sylvia en sortant de la boutique de baguettes magiques et avaient décidés de l'attendre afin d'aller manger tous ensembles dans un coin tranquille du Chemin de Traverse, profitant du soleil doux qui régnait sur les étalages.

Le regard d'Arthémis dériva vers Noah, occupé à avaler bouchée après bouchée une énorme part de tarte à la citrouille qu'il avait commandé. Depuis l'arrivée de son amie il s'était replongé dans son mutisme, se contentant d'écouter leur conversation sans y prendre part, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Cependant, elle commençait à penser que c'était plus par timidité que par réelle bizarrerie. Cette matinée passée en sa compagnie lui avait fait réviser son jugement sur lui. Après tout il était comme elles, projeté sans le vouloir dans un univers magique qu'il croyait totalement fictif depuis toujours… Il avait besoin de tout sauf de rester seul en ce moment !

- Noah au fait ? l'interpella-t-elle, désireuse de l'aider à s'intégrer, tu devrais nous filer ton numéro de portable ! Ça serait pratique si…

Mais elle s'interrompit, interloquée, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone qu'elle venait de dégainer. L'écran tactile ne cessait de tressauter bizarrement, comme parcouru d'interférences.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en le secouant inutilement, espérant le faire revenir à la normale par la force brute, il est complètement bogué !

- Les téléphones ne marchent pas ici… commenta sobrement Noah après avoir avalé une lampée de Biéraubeurre, pas plus que les MP3 ou les appareils photos, j'ai vérifié ce matin… Je crois que c'est parce qu'il y a trop de magie dans l'air : ça brouille les ondes et les signaux électriques !

Résignée, Arthémis jura en laissant tomber son portable sur la table, désormais inutile. Cela ne l'arrangeait absolument pas ! Qu'elle se rende dans une école de f-…sorciers ! passait encore, mais de là à se retrouver privée de ce dont tout adolescent ordinaire ne pouvait plus se passer… Il y avait pire ! L'idée de rompre le contact avec sa famille pendant toute la durée de l'année scolaire n'avait rien pour l'enchanter, bien au contraire ! Leur relation avait beau être tendue et d'autant plus depuis la découverte de ses origines, elle n'envisageait pas de passer un an entier sans nouvelles de son père et de son frère, sans oublier sa mère !

- J'y crois pas, comment est-ce qu'on est sensé communiquer alors ? s'exclama-t-elle plus pour exprimer sa déception que par réel curiosité, par oiseau postal !

Elle avait lancé cela sur un ton ironique avant de se rappeler qu'elle et ses amies avaient reçu leur lettre de Poudlard par hibou et qu'elle avait croisé une animalerie remplie à ras-bord de rapaces en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rembrunie, elle se força à avaler une gorgée de Biéraubeurre. Quitte à prendre un nouvel animal de compagnie elle aurait préféré avoir affaire à quelque chose de plus poilu, pourvu de moins de serres et becs acérés, et ne faisant pas ses besoins partout aussi !

- En fait j'ai découvert un truc moi aussi en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure de mon côté, lança Sylvia en se penchant vers son sac à ses pieds, faisant coulisser la fermeture éclair, c'est plus pratique qu'un hibou et d'après ce que m'a dit le vendeur c'est très à la mode chez les jeunes sorciers… Vous avez du le voir sur votre liste de cours d'ailleurs, ils en parlent tout en bas !

Avant qu'Arthémis et Noah n'aient eu le temps de se rappeler avec précision de ce que comportait le bas de page de leur liste de fourniture, Sylvia avait extirpé de son sac et posé sur la table une boite cartonnée rectangulaire à la couleur affriolante dont une des faces laissait apercevoir une ouverture montrant son contenu, couvert par un morceau de plastique transparent.

Piquée par la curiosité, les deux adolescents s'avancèrent, collant presque leur nez contre le film translucide afin de masquer les reflets du soleil à sa surface les empêchant de distinguer correctement l'intérieur. Soudainement, Arthémis écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri, se redressant brusquement, choquée.

- Mais c'est un oiseau ! siffla-t-elle, incrédule, alors que Noah haussait à son tour les sourcils de surprise, qu'est-ce qu'un oiseau fiche dans un emballage en carton !

En effet, une espèce de minuscule colibri aux plumes d'un rouge prononcé sommeillait à l'intérieur de la boîte, perché sur une branche en polystyrène reliée au socle, immobile. On aurait presque pu le croire faux ou empaillé si sa tête ne dodelinait pas lentement de bas en haut au rythme de sa lente respiration.

- En fait c'est un Syphlorin, corrigea Sylvia en ouvrant la boite et en glissant sa main menue à l'intérieur afin de saisir le volatile, une espèce magique créée il y a une dizaine d'années seulement par une petite entreprise après des années de négociations avec le Département de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques du Ministère… Il vole très vite et est capable de reconnaitre n'importe quelle personne qu'il aura croisée auparavant, ce qui en fait le candidat idéal pour les petits messages. Il suffit d'attacher le mot à sa patte, de lui dire le nom du destinataire, et il fonce le voir aussitôt ! C'est un peu comme la version portable des hiboux postaux en fait, par contre ils ne sont pas efficaces sur une longue distance…

Arthémis ouvrait béatement la bouche en contemplant le Syphlorin qui, au contact de Sylvia avait subitement ouvert de grands yeux d'un jaune vif cerclé d'ébène et la fixait désormais avec insistance, d'un air interrogateur. Noah, quand à lui, avait saisit la boite en carton et avait entreprit d'en lire la fiche informative imprimée au dos, un mélange d'incrédulité et de fascination sur le visage.

- « Syphlorin de niveau magique 3++, développé par la AVIS (Agence de Volatiles Informatifs Syphlorins) Corporation. Ce modèle dernier cri est doté de fonctions magiques spéciales lui permettant de s'infiltrer dans les interstices les plus minuscules. Nous rappelons que l'utilisation des Syphlorins est déconseillée à l'extérieur par temps de pluie et pour un message longue-distance. N'oubliez pas de le nourrir deux fois par jour avec les granules prévues à cet effet inclues (disponibles dans toutes les bonnes animaleries magiques). Disponible en divers coloris »… La vache ! On dirait vraiment la notice d'utilisation d'un téléphone ce truc ! Les sorciers sont incroyables…

- Ou complètement dingues, marmonna Arthémis entre ses dents, étouffant sa remarque acerbe derrière sa canette, enfin je suppose qu'on n'a pas trop le choix si on veut garder le contact dans le coin entre les cours de rattrapage… Je suppose que vous restez tous chez vos parents pendant les vacances, vous ?

Sylvia eu un sourire d'excuse gênée mais Noah se tortilla sur sa chaise, subitement mal à l'aise.

- En fait c'est un peu tendu avec mes parents en ce moment et la découverte de mes pouvoirs magiques n'arrange pas vraiment les choses… s'expliqua-t-il tout en faisant nerveusement tourner l'emballage du Syphlorin entre ses doigts, donc j'ai préféré prendre mes distances d'ici à la rentrée… Donc je me suis pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur ! Et puis je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si je veux en apprendre un maximum sur ce monde avant d'aller au collège de sorcellerie !

- Oh ! Alors toi aussi tu seras ici ! Cool !

Arthémis avait lancé cela avec un sourire et elle en était la première surprise. Après tout, elle connaissait Noah depuis peu et se méfiait toujours un peu de lui, cependant la perspective de passer l'été avec quelqu'un qui partageait ce qu'elle vivait était bien plus réjouissante que celle de se retrouver toute seule dans ce bar pour sorciers dont elle ne connaissait rien ! Pour un peu la perspective de prendre des cours de rattrapage pendant l'été lui aurait parue presque attrayante désormais !

Ils passèrent le reste de leur déjeuner à discuter de ce à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler leurs cours de magie du lundi à venir, Noah s'intégrant de plus en plus entre Sylvia et Arthémis, arrivant même à rire avec elles. Pendant quelques heures, le rêve qu'ils avaient fait et le bouleversement qu'avait connu leur vie s'évanouirent de leurs esprits et ils se surprirent à sourire sous l'effet de la brise légère qui soufflait sur cette chaude et lumineuse journée d'été. L'après-midi fut ponctuée par l'achat du reste des fournitures scolaires des trois jeunes gens, bien vite rejoints par Lucile et Mélanie, averties par le Syphlorin de Sylvia qui commençait à séduire les adolescents. Ils se quittèrent le soir avec le sourire aux lèves et les bras chargés de sacs. Arthémis et Noah, restés seuls au Chaudron Baveur, veillèrent encore un certain moment autours de leur repas, assis à une table bancale dans un coin du bar, essayant d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre et examinant leurs nouvelles acquisitions avant de finalement monter à l'étage, réservé aux chambres, en se souhaitant bonne nuit.

Arthémis se laissa tomber sur le lit moelleux qui lui avait été réservé par le professeur Potter, fixant son regard cerclé d'or sur le plafond. Pendant un instant, elle s'amusa à se perdre dans les moulures du bois, ressassant la journée qu'elle venait de passer dans sa tête. Une lampe projetait une lueur diffuse à travers la petite pièce au mobilier limité qui lui avait été attribué, la plongeant peu à peu dans un état sommeillant. Elle finit par s'endormir, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le Lundi à venir, sa baguette sorties de sa boite à la main. Elle devait bien l'avouer, tout au fond d'elle-même, la perspective d'apprendre la magie commençait à la faire trembler d'excitation !


	5. Chapitre 5 : La gare qui n'existait pas

_Le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction basée sur Harry Potter, écrite en commun avec une amie : Labyrinthe-infini. L'histoire commence enfin à démarrer ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par une petite review. Bonne Lecture !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 - La gare qui n'existait pas<strong>

Le professeur Neuville Londubat était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au crane dégarni et au visage rond, affichant constamment un air un peu naïf mais exceptionnellement doux. C'était cette apparente candeur qui avait très rapidement mis en confiance les cinq adolescents et, très vite, un lien de complicité s'était forgé entre l'enseignant et les futurs apprentis sorciers.

Dés le Lundi qui avait suivi le week-end d'emplettes des jeunes gens au Chemin de Traverse, ceux-ci avaient débutés leurs cours de rattrapage en sa compagnie, passant les premières heures de la matinée à travailler divers sortilèges basiques et diverses notions magiques dans une des salles de l'arrière-boutique du Chaudron Baveur, et la fin de soirée à s'exercer sous le soleil estival à l'extérieur, dans un coin tranquille du Chemin de Traverse entre une boutique de plumes et une animalerie, non loin du fameux glacier Florian Fortarôme. Cela permettait aux adolescents de prendre de temps à autre une pause où le professeur Londubat leur payait d'énormes crèmes glacés aux goûts exubérants –Noah avait failli s'étouffer en découvrant que sa glace d'un rouge carmin n'était pas à la fraise mais au piment !

La soudaine proximité du jeune homme avec le reste du groupe lui avait permis de s'intégrer, malgré des débuts bafouillant et quelques gaffes mémorables comme la fois où il avait confondu sans le vouloir Sylvia et Mélanie. Cependant, avec le temps, il avait fini par se sentir accepté au milieu des quatre filles et sa confiance en soi avait augmenté d'un cran, lui permettant de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres, et notamment à Arthémis avec qui il passait des soirées entières à dévorer ses livres de cours, s'informant un peu plus chaque jour au sujet du monde des sorciers.

La jeune fille avait elle-même fini par prendre goût à la magie, tant les cours du professeur Londubat dépassaient de loin les matières qu'elle avait étudiées durant toute sa scolarité. C'était un sentiment étrange que d'étudier la magie comme elle avait étudié les maths ou l'histoire : comme si quelque chose de fantastique prenait subitement un aspect contraignant et à la fois fascinant.

Ce soudain revirement de situation lui avait donné l'envie de renouer le contact avec sa mère, aussi lui avait-elle fait rapidement parvenir un mot d'excuse quant à son comportement des derniers jours par le biais de son Syphlorin personnel, un adorable petit colibri d'un vert pistache acheté le lendemain de son premier jour au Chemin de Traverse en suivant l'exemple de Sylvia. Elle n'avait cependant eu droit qu'à une réponse de sa mère lui recommandant de ne pas se servir du minuscule colibri pour une aussi longue distance, ce qui avait légèrement altéré sa bonne volonté. Cependant ce petit moment de déception avait vite été effacé de son esprit, tant l'étude de la magie l'occupait à plein temps désormais.

Dés les premières heures, il s'était avéré qu'utiliser leurs pouvoirs était loin d'être aussi facile que cela en avait l'air ! Un sors ne dépendait pas uniquement de la formule prononcée –dont ils oubliaient les trois quart la plupart du temps- mais également de la volonté mise en place et du mouvement effectué avec leur baguette, ainsi que de tout un tas d'autres critères minutieux qui avaient rapidement déconcerté les adolescents. La première journée d'essais s'était soldée par un échec retentissant : pas un seul d'entre eux n'était parvenu à faire voler la feuille qui le professeur Londubat leur avait apporté, ce qui avait grandement exaspéré Arthémis qui ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison reproduire l'exploit qui lui avait valu d'être inscrite à Poudlard se révélait si difficile exécuté consciemment. Le second jour n'avait pas été beaucoup plus fructueux.

Lucile fut la première à parvenir à lancer le sortilège correctement, d'un savant coup de sa baguette en charme incluant un cheveu de Vélane –une rareté selon Ollivander, importée d'un autre pays par ses soins. Ce premier exploit avait regonflé à bloc les quatre autres jeunes sorciers qui s'étaient sentis pousser des ailes et, rapidement, tous avait été capable de faire s'envoler de plusieurs dizaine de centimètre leur feuille de la table, avec des exclamations émerveillées. Le professeur Londubat les avait d'ailleurs longuement félicité ce jour-là et sa femme, Hanna Habbot Londubat, patronne du Chaudron Baveur, leur avait payé à tous des Biéraubeurres ainsi qu'un lot de friandises magiques incluant une grenouille en chocolat sautant réellement, des dragées aux goûts plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres, et une pate orangée laissant un goût de citrouille très prononcé dans la bouche.

Dés lors, accomplir les divers exercices pratiques que leur donnait le professeur Londubat s'était révélé nettement plus simples et les cinq adolescents se mirent véritablement à commencer à apprécier ce qu'ils découvraient. De tous les cours qu'ils devaient suivre, celui de Métamorphose était de loin le plus délicat. « C'est comme les maths de la magie ! » avait fait très judicieusement remarquer Arthémis après avoir changé son caillou en escargot au lieu d'un scarabée, « à la moindre erreur tout est faux et il faut tout reprendre ! ».

Parfois, à l'heure du déjeuner, le professeur Londubat venait s'assoir à leur table et il passait alors des heures à leur dévoiler des anecdotes plus ou moins fascinantes sur l'herbologie magique et les plantes fantastiques qui peuplaient le monde des sorciers, laissant ressortir son statut d'enseignant en Botanique à Poudlard. Arthémis et les autres l'écoutaient d'une oreille attentive, relativement fascinés.

Plus d'une fois, Arthémis avait surpris le soir à des heures très tardives de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre de Noah, ainsi que quelques bribes de murmures dans lesquels elle avait pu identifier certaines formules. L'assiduité du jeune homme était touchante et il lui paraissait de moins en moins probable qu'il puisse avoir quoi que ce fut de suspect. De plus, le pauvre avait tendance à craquer sous la pression et à se décourager vite, aussi ses progrès étaient nettement moins soutenus que ceux des filles du groupes, malgré les encouragements de leur professeur particulier. Il compensait en étudiant avec un acharnement presque maladif toutes les matières non lié à la pratique en elle-même des sortilèges tels les Potions, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ou l'Histoire de la Magie.

Vers fin août, alors que Mélanie, affalée sur le sol où le professeur Londubat avait fait apparaitre des coussins afin de rendre l'ambiance plus agréable, s'amusait à produire des étincelles violettes au bout de sa baguette en bois de chêne contenant un nerf de dragon et que Noah suivait d'un air rêveur son Syphlorin personnel d'un bleu azur semblable à celui de ses yeux voleter au dessus de leur tête, un hibou postal s'était introduit dans la pièce en fonçant droit à travers la fenêtre laissée ouverte dans le but d'évacuer un minimum la chaleur étouffante qui régnait sur l'établissement.

La lettre qu'il apportait contenant un formulaire à remplir pour chacun afin de sélectionner les options qu'ils souhaitaient étudier au cours de leur année à Poudlard, en addition aux matières principales. Après une journée de réflexion, Arthémis, Noah et Lucile avaient fini par opter pour la Divination, tandis que Sylvia s'était laissé tentée par l'Arithmancie et Mélanie par l'Etude des Runes, la jeune fille en ayant discuté avec la femme du professeur Londubat la veille et ayant été relativement fascinée par son discours. Noah avait pendant un moment avancé l'idée de choisir l'Etude des Moldus en plus afin d'étudier le point de vue des sorciers sur leur propre société mais, constatant que les filles se moquaient de son choix, il avait fini par rayer cette mention à la dernière seconde avant de rendre le formulaire au hibou postal.

Enfin, la veille de la rentrée des classes, alors que Sylvia et Mélanie revenaient dans le Chaudron Baveur avec en leur possession le Dictionnaire des Runes et le livre d'Arithmancie dont elles auraient besoin pour leur option respective, un second hibou avait fait irruption dans l'arrière-boutique, suivi par quatre autre, afin de leur remettre l'ultime courrier rappelant la date de la rentrée scolaire, accompagné d'un billet de train pour la gare de King's Cross en pièce jointe. Arthémis avait haussé les sourcils en déchiffrant le « Voie n°9 ¾ » inscrit à la surface du carré de papier cartonné mais avait préféré ne faire aucun commentaire, les bizarreries du monde de la sorcellerie commençant presque à lui paraitre monnaie courante.

Et puis le 1er septembre fatidique était arrivé, accompagné d'un brusque rafraichissement de l'atmosphère. Arthémis et Noah avait du même enfiler une petite veste avant de sortir du Chaudron Baveur non sans avoir salué le patron du bar au passage, les bras chargés de leurs bagages et fournitures scolaires, leur Syphlorin respectif sur l'épaule.

Le ciel de Londres était clair et dégagé mais semblait avoir légèrement pâli sous l'effet du refroidissement général qui régnait sur la ville. Pendant un instant, Arthémis perdit son regard dans les contours rebondis d'un nuage paresseux qui passait au dessus de l'établissement. Autours d'eux, quelques moldus matinaux déambulaient sans leur accorder le moindre regard, pas plus qu'au Chaudron Baveur qui restait invisible à leurs yeux. Noah paraissait plus nerveux que jamais, redressant sans cesse ses épaisses lunettes sur son nez et tripotant quelque chose dans la poche de son jean qu'Arthémis devinait être sa baguette. Elle-même commençait à sentir l'appréhension l'envahir.

Le départ pour Poudlard à la fois tant redouté et tant attendu allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Lucile, Mélanie et Sylvia devant la gare afin de se rendre à la Voie 9 ¾ tous ensembles, cependant ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait ! Après tout, rien ne prouvait que ce serait bien un train qui les emmènerait à l'école de sorcellerie… En réalité, l'idée de prendre le TGV pour se rendre au collège Poudlard paraissait particulièrement saugrenue quand ils y repensaient. Une armada de dragons ou de balais volants paraissaient subitement plus logique aux vues du mois qu'ils venaient de passer dans le Chaudron Baveur à étudier les sortilèges de base.

Arthémis était occupée à se demander à quel moment exactement depuis sa découverte du monde la magie elle avait commencé à trouver plus normal un voyage à dos de dragon qu'en train lorsque le professeur Londubat les rejoignit dans l'allée, un lourd sac de voyage chargé sur ses épaules rondes.

- Bonjour les jeunes ! lança-t-il de sa voix claironnante en inspirant un grand coup, alors, impatient de vous rendre à Poudlard ?

Le silence anxieux qui lui répondit en disait long et il préféra ne pas insister, se contentant d'un sourire rassurant avant de lever sa baguette personnelle en l'air, non sans prendre garde aux rares moldus qui déambulaient autours d'eux.

Le professeur avait en effet gentiment accepté de les emmener jusqu'à la Voie 9 ¾ dont l'entrée magique était, selon ses dires, dissimulées au sein de la Gare de King's Cross, avant de lui-même se rendre à l'école par ses propres moyens.

Brusquement, dans un crissement de pneus assourdissants, un immense bus à triple impérial d'une couleur violet pétante déboula devant eux manquant de faire tomber à la renverse les deux adolescents, s'arrêtant à leur niveau avec une telle brusquerie qu'Arthémis crut à un moment qu'il allait se renverser. Cependant il n'en fit rien et la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant dans un calme étrange comparé à son arrivée qui n'avait rien eu de discret.

Inquiète, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes jeta un rapide coup d'œil autours d'elle mais aucun moldu ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce fut. Cet étrange bus –le Magicobus à en croire le nom inscrit en grosses lettres fantaisistes jaunes à sa surface- devait être pourvus des mêmes enchantements que le Chaudron Baveur. Une jeune femme en tenue de contrôleur d'un violet aussi vif que celui du bus en descendit, l'air épuisée, de lourdes cernes soulignant ses yeux pourtant savamment maquillé dans l'espoir de le dissimuler. Ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés dépassaient de son képi posé de travers sur sa tête et elle tenait un carnet à la main. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de 20 ans.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, débita-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, réprimant de justesse un bâillement, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et tous le tralala… Ca fera 14 Mornilles par personne, 16 pour la tasse de chocolat en plus…

- Ça a augmenté, fit remarquer le professeur Londubat en poussant Arthémis et Noah à l'intérieur du bus tout en tendant à la jeune femme une petite poignée de pièces d'argent.

- Que voulez-vous, c'est la crise partout en ce moment ! répliqua-t-elle de la même vois monocorde en montant à sa suite, on vous dépose où ?

Pendant que l'enseignant réglait les différentes formalités, les deux adolescents s'enfoncèrent timidement à l'intérieur du bus, tentant tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers l'étrange série de chaises dépareillées qui s'alignaient de chaque côté, gênés par leurs énormes sac. Quelques rares sorciers sommeillaient sur certaines d'entre elles tout en lisant le journal sur laquelle ils crurent voir par moment les photos s'animer d'elles-mêmes. Enfin, Arthémis parvint à trouver une place sur un vieux siège de bureau à roulette, juste à côté de l'énorme fauteuil moelleux dans lequel Noah disparaissait presque. Le professeur Londubat vint les rejoindre et, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'assoir, le Magicobus avait redémarré en pétaradant le projetant sur une petite sorcière replète qui hurla pendant une demi-heure après lui par la suite.

Le trajet fut un des plus éprouvants qu'Arthémis ait jamais connu. Le chauffeur du bus avait visiblement obtenu son permis dans une pochette surprise tant la vitesse à laquelle il roulait et les virages de dernières minutes qu'il effectuait semblaient périlleux. S'ajoutait à cela que le siège de la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de glisser sur toute la longueur du bus à chaque nouvelle bifurcation, la rendant nauséeuse.

Elle ne fut pas mécontente de descendre enfin devant la somptueuse gare de King's Crosse quelques minutes plus tard, le teint verdâtre et titubante, suivi par un Noah qui avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Leur Syphlorins semblaient légèrement désorientés, titubant curieusement sur leurs épaules et elle aurait juré que le sien louchait.

- Plus jamais…jura-t-elle d'une petite voix claire alors que le Magicobus disparaissait dans une énième détonation, plus jamais je ne prendrais ce truc…

- On s'y fait, commenta simplement le professeur Londubat avec une petite moue incertaine tout en lui tendant sa valise, pressons-nous un peu, on est un peu juste sur les délais…

En effet, Mélanie, Lucile et Sylvia les attendaient déjà à l'intérieur du grand hall au sol marbré de la gare, un air impatient sur le visage, tout autant chargées qu'eux.

Après des retrouvailles enthousiastes, le professeur Londubat les guida jusqu'à une barrière de métal fièrement dressée entre les voies 9 et 10 autours desquelles se pressaient nombre de voyageurs, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de leur train. Tous semblaient normaux et rien ne laissait présager que de jeunes sorciers en devenir se trouvaient parmi les quelques jeunes qui s'agglutinaient sur les quais, cependant, les cinq adolescents surprirent quelques adultes regarder subrepticement autours d'eux, un hibou en cage sous le bras. Et toujours aucune trace de la Voie 9 ¾…

Inquiète, Arthémis jeta un œil à l'horloge murale qui se dressait au dessus de leur tête. Elle indiquait 10h49, le départ étant fixé à 11h pétante. Il ne leur restait plus que dix minutes pour la trouver !

- On y est ! lança le professeur Londubat d'un air soulagé, c'est ici, cette barrière ! Vous n'avez qu'à la traverser pour vous rendre à la voie 9 ¾. Essayez de faire ça discrètement, cette gare grouille de moldus…

- La _traverser_ ? questionna Sylvia d'un air dubitatif tandis que Arthémis haussait les sourcils, et on est censé faire ça comment !

- Ça se fait tout seul, assura le professeur en la gratifiant d'un sourire, bon sur ce je dois vous laisser ! On se retrouve à Poudlard ce soir pour le banquet de début d'année… Avant que nous nous séparions je tenais à vous dire que je vous ais trouvé incroyables. Vous êtes des élèves assidus et vôtre talent magique est indéniable. Peu de sorciers auraient été capables de maîtriser les sors que je vous ais enseignés en un délai aussi cours et même s'il vous manque encore quelques notions je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous désormais. Vous vous en sortirez très bien à Poudlard ! En tout cas j'ai vraiment apprécié être votre professeur particulier pendant ces vacances et j'espère que cela a été réciproque… Bon courage pour cette année !

La sincérité touchante du professeur suffit à émouvoir les adolescents. Ils n'osaient pas le dire mais eux aussi avaient passé d'excellentes vacances à étudier la magie en sa compagnie. Il était, de façon indiscutable, un très bon professeur. Peut-être un peu maladroit par moment mais toujours à leur écoute et sympathique. Plus qu'un professeur, il avait également su être un parfait conseiller et les aider à trouver leurs repères dans cet univers délirant dans lequel ils se retrouvaient subitement projetés tous les cinq, rendant le bouleversement que leur vie avait connu plus supportable, voir même attrayant au final !

- Merci à vous professeur ! s'exclama Arthémis, émue par son discours, je pense parler au nom de tous en vous disant que vous avez vraiment été un bon enseignant au cours de ces dernières semaines ! On a hâte de vous revoir à Poudlard tout à l'heure… Et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, sincèrement.

Ses quatre amis opinèrent du chef et, le sourire aux lèvres, le professeur Londubat leur souhaita une dernière fois bonne chance avant de les laisser seuls devant la barrière qui se dressait toujours devant eux, apparemment infranchissable.

- Bon, qui veut y aller en premier ? finit par balancer Mélanie d'un air sournois.

Presque aussitôt, tous se reculèrent d'un pas excepté Noah qui réagit avec un quart de seconde de retard, se retrouvant seul devant le panneau métallique, le cœur battant à deux cent à l'heure.

- Courage, on te soutient ! lança Arthémis en arrière pour le taquiner, lui arrachant une grimace angoissée.

Le jeune homme s'avança de quelques pas, hésitant, s'arrêtant à une dizaine de centimètre du mur. Il leva la tête, la scrutant des yeux, comme pour en évaluer la solidité. Il paraissait être parfaitement normal : solide et du genre à faire mal si un abruti tentant de foncer dessus dans le bête espoir de passer à travers.

Noah jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Les filles lui adressaient des gestes encourageants sans parvenir pour autant à masquer leur sourire moqueur. Résigné, le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et, après avoir balayé le quai du regard pour s'assurer qu'aucun curieux ne le regardait, il ferma les yeux et franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait du panneau. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il avait disparu, laissant le groupe d'amies interloqué.

- Bon ben je suppose qu'on va tous y couper, lança Lucile au bout d'un moment lorsqu'elles eurent retrouvé leurs esprit, je passe en deuxième mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas me faire attendre trop longtemps.

Un instant plus tard, elle aussi avait franchi la barrière apparemment solide avec autant de facilité que Noah avant elle. Arthémis fut la troisième à passer, désignée d'office par Sylvia et Mélanie qui avaient décidé de se liguer contre elle sur ce coup.

Trainant avec peine sa lourde valise derrière elle, la jeune fille s'avança à son tour face au panneau, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, de folles pensées lui traversant l'esprit. Et si elle ne parvenait pas à traverser ? Et si au final elle se révélait ne pas avoir suffisamment de pouvoirs magiques pour être admise à Poudlard et se retrouvait contrainte de retourner vivre chez ses parents et de se rendre au lycée, comme il était prévu de le faire depuis le début ?

« C'est ridicule, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner intérieurement en prenant une grande inspiration à son tour, fermant les yeux pour évacuer le stress, j'ai réussi la plupart des sortilèges que le professeur Londubat nous a donné à étudier ces vacances, il n'y aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas pour moi ! Allez, un peu de courage ».

Enfin, sous l'effet d'une brusque impulsion, elle se décida à traverser la barrière, plissant les yeux en attendant le choc. Qui ne vint pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil, avant de les écarquiller soudain de surprise, bouche bée. Face à elle, une nouvelle gare immense au sol de pierre s'étendait, grouillant de centaines de jeunes entre 11 et 17 ans, courant sur le quai, riant, discutant, tirant des valises aussi lourdes que la sienne, parfois chargés d'une cage sous le bras. Des hululements de hibous raisonnaient un peu partout et les plus jeunes courraient après leur chat qui avait réussi à leur échapper, se faufilant entre les jambes des voyageurs. Des parents étaient également présents, bavardant entre eux pour certains où souhaitant au revoir à leurs rejetons qui les saluaient dans une attitude allant du bord des larmes à la plus profonde indifférence. Cris, rires et pleurs se répercutaient sur les murs de pierre dans une joyeuse cacophonie. En haut de sa tête, se balançait une enseigne portant la mention « voie n°9 ¾ ».

Mais le spectacle le plus étonnant tenait en ce qui se dressait face à Arthémis, projetant son ombre immense sur les jeunes sorcières et sorciers accompagnés de leurs familles. Il s'agissait d'une énorme locomotive à vapeur semblant tout droit sortie d'une autre époque, aux mécanismes rutilant et dont la cheminée crachait par intermittences un nuage de vapeur qui enfumait la voûte de la gare. Elle arborait une étonnante couleur rouge et, à sa surface, était lisible le nom « Poudlard Express ». Le cœur d'Arthémis rata un battement. Elle avait réussi ! Elle avait franchit la barrière et s'apprêtait à prendre le train en partance pour son école de sorcellerie pour la durée d'un an ! Tout cela lui paraissait tellement insensé que même la présence d'une simple locomotive en guise de dragons la ravissait au plus haut point.

Lucile et Noah l'attendait un peu plus loin, un sourire béat sur le visage, le regard rivé sur le Poudlard Express. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Sylvia et d'Mélanie de les rejoindre, les deux jeunes filles ayant choisi de traverser le passage en même temps histoire d'éviter les disputes inutiles. Comme les trois autres, le spectacle du train à vapeur gigantesque leur coupa le souffle un moment et ils restèrent quelques minutes à le contempler avec un air rêveur. En montant dans ce train, il s'apprêtait à laisser derrière eux leur vie de moldus ordinaires et d'entrer dans le monde de la sorcellerie qui commençait tant à les fasciner. A cette seule pensée, leurs entrailles semblaient se tordre d'enthousiasme et leur cœur se serrer d'appréhension. Plus rien ne serait comme avant désormais pour eux…

- On y est, murmura Arthémis sans parvenir à détourner son regard de la locomotive, fascinée, c'est l'heure de devenir des sorciers…

Les cinq adolescents s'observèrent pendant un moment avant de subitement éclater de rire, brisant ainsi la tension et laissant l'euphorie qui menaçait de les envahir depuis leur arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾ les gagner. Le ton solennel qu'avait employé Arthémis faisait tellement cliché qu'ils n'avaient pas pu résister. Même la jeune fille aux boucles brunes se laissa gagner par l'hilarité générale, reconnaissant que sa phrase avait des accents un poil trop mélodramatique.

Gagnés par la bonne humeur, ils se dirigèrent vers le premier wagon de la locomotive et y pénétrèrent en y hissant leurs bagages tant bien que mal. L'intérieur était encore peu occupé mis à part par quelques élèves parmi les plus âgés qui trainaient de-ci de-là, occupés à retrouver leurs amis ou à discuter de leur vacance et de l'année qui allait suivre. Ils n'eurent donc pas trop de mal à trouver un compartiment vide dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement, hissant leurs valises avec soulagement dans les filets à bagage. Noah était si excité qu'il manqua de faire tomber la sienne sur Sylvia mais l'incident ne fit que déclencher un nouvel éclat de rire général, le faisant rougir.

Peu à peu, les adolescents virent le quai se vider à l'extérieur et, enfin, la locomotive cracha un sifflet tonitruant, signe du départ. Les derniers retardataires se jetèrent vers les portes alors que le train démarrait, s'avançant lentement sur la voie ferrée avant de prendre la vitesse. Très vite, la gare ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon et le Poudlard Express commença à filer à l'extérieur, les ultimes rayons de soleil estivaux se répercutant sur ses vitres diffusant une agréable chaleur dans les compartiments. Quelques élèves déambulèrent encore un instant devant celui des cinq compagnons d'infortune sans leur prêter attention avant de disparaitre et que le silence ne tombe enfin sur eux, seulement rompu par le cliquetis des roues à la surface des rails.

- Voilà, finit par lancer Lucile au bout d'un moment, on est en route pour notre collège de sorcellerie… Vous arrivez à y croire vous ?

- A peine, admit Sylvia en s'étirant, se renfonçant sur sa banquette, c'est tellement dingue ! Vous avez vu tous ces élèves qui sont montés dans le train ? Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'il y avait autant d'apprentis sorciers par ici !

Machinalement, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à jouer avec, prenant bien garde à ne pas lancer de sors par inadvertance au passage. Noah s'était callé confortablement contre la fenêtre et observait le paysage défiler à l'extérieur d'un air rêveur. Lucile, quant à elle, avait déjà sortis ses livres de cours et entreprenait de reprendre la lecture de « Histoire de la Magie » là où elle s'était arrêtée, rattrapant le retard accumulé pendant les vacances. Arthémis et Mélanie en profitèrent pour discuter longuement sur ce qui les attendait à Poudlard.

- Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble un collège de sorciers, finit par lâcher Lucile en tournant une page, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation, vous en avez une idée vous ?

- Surement à un collège normal mais dans un coin perdu, souligna Mélanie qui n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit, je vois bien un truc un peu vieux gigantesque au milieu d'une forêt ! C'est trop cliché vous trouvez ?

- Assez, rigola Arthémis en profitant de la place qui restait sur la banquette pour s'y allonger douillettement, se servant de son sac de cours comme d'un oreiller, mais il faut s'attendre à tout dans ce monde de fous !

Mélanie avait sortis un sac de minuscules graines bleues pâles de sa poche et s'afférait désormais à nourrir son Syphlorin d'une belle couleur lilas qui s'était posé sur sa main.

- C'est sûr… A tous les coups ça va être une espèce de château moyenâgeux ou un truc du g…

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un gros « BOUM » qui fit sursauter l'ensemble des adolescents. Un minuscule colibri venait de foncer à toute allure en direction de la vitre de la porte de leur compartiment et se l'était prise de plein fouet, y restant collé dans une position qui aurait presque pu être cocasse.

- Oh zut ! fit Sylvia qui était la plus proche en se levant et en faisant coulisser le panneau afin de le récupérer d'une main délicate, il s'est pris un sacré coup ce Syphlorin !

En effet, le volatile paraissait sonné, titubant sur la main de la jeune fille, les plumes oscillant entre le jaune pétard et le vert ébouriffée. Arthémis constata avec surprise qu'il semblait un peu plus gros et empoté que les leurs. Ces derniers s'étaient tous retournés vers lui en l'entendant, le fixant d'un air méfiant. Celui de Sylvia, perché sur son épaule, avait même gonflé sa minuscule poitrine dans une attitude qui se voulait imposante.

- Donne lui un granule, conseilla Mélanie en lui tendant son petit sac sous le regard courroucé de son propre Syphlorin, ça va l'aider à se remettre d'aplomb.

Sylvia proposa une des minuscules pastilles au Syphlorin hébété qui l'avala d'une traite, subitement revigoré.

- Je me demande à qui il appartient ? questionna Sylvia, pensive, en observant le petit oiseau engloutir le granule, perché sur son doigt, il a du se perdre en allant envoyer un message regardez : il a un bout de parchemin enroulé autours de la patte…

- On devrait peut-être faire le tour des compartiments ? suggéra Lucile qui avait à peine lever les yeux de son livre en entendant le Syphlorin s'écraser contre la vitre, mais normalement il devrait réussir à retrouver son maître tout seul non ?

Au moment où Sylvia s'apprêtait à répliquer, la porte du compartiment coulissa de nouveau et une jeune fille trépidante apparue dans l'encadrement. Elle était plutôt petite, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Arthémis, mais cela était contrebalancé par le côté avantageux de ses « autres formes ». Elle avait un visage enfantin et rieur et ses cheveux auburn légèrement frisés tirant sur le roux étaient retenus par une petite pince ornementée d'un nœud, à l'exception de quelques mèches décolorés lui tombant sur le front. Sa tenue était constituée d'un gilet vert dont les manches lui couvrant la paume des mains, soulignant un débardeur blanc et accompagné d'un sarouel orange.

- Oups, excusez-moi ! lâcha-t-elle en balayant le compartiment du regard, je cherche mes amies mais j'arrive pas à trouver leur compartiment, elles ont pas répondu à mon Syphlorin alors…

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant le minuscule volatile grassouillet perché sur la main de Sylvia qui se mit à pépier de bonheur en la voyant à son tour.

- Dièse ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant sur lui sans prendre garde aux regards interloqués des cinq adolescents, l'arrachant presque des mains de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il a foncé dans la porte de notre compartiment alors on a préféré le prendre pour s'occuper de lui, expliqua Mélanie tandis que Lucile levait enfin les yeux de son livres, intrigué par l'arrivée de la jeune fille, à mon avis il était un peu désorienté.

- Oh… Désolée ! Ça lui arrive parfois, commenta-t-elle en fourrant l'oiseau dans la poche de son gilet ne laissant dépasser que sa petite tête dodue, je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du l'acheter au rabais mais… Il était tellement mignon ! En attendant je comprends mieux pourquoi mes amies ne m'ont pas répondus…

S'intéressant soudain aux autres occupants du compartiment, elle entreprit de les détailler attentivement d'un regard perçant, un air songeur sur le visage. Arthémis, que l'attitude intrusive de la nouvelle arrivante commençait à agacer singulièrement, se redressa sur sa banquette.

- Tu veux quelques choses peut-être ? questionna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop désagréable, bien que son regard noir en dise long.

Noah, qui ne l'avait pas entendu râler ainsi après quelqu'un depuis qu'elle s'en était prise à lui au Chaudron Baveur le jour de leur rencontre, se détourna de la vitre et observa la scène avec intérêt.

- Hum, non en fait je me demandais, répondit la jeune fille sans prendre garde à l'attitude hostile de son interlocutrice, vous êtes dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vus et pourtant je connais la plupart des élèves alors ça m'intriguait, rien de plus !

Un silence gêné tomba sur le compartiment. Cette adolescente trop curieuse venait de toucher le point sensible des cinq compagnons d'infortunes qui échangèrent des regards interrogateurs, hésitant à répondre à ses interrogations.

Finalement, ce fut de nouveau Arthémis qui brisa le silence, se décidant à parler pour tous. Après tout, les autres apprentis sorciers seraient bien assez vite au courant de leurs origines alors quel était l'intérêt de le cacher à cette fille ?

- En fait on est des cas un peu particuliers, expliqua-t-elle en caressant le plumage de son Syphlorin qui pépia de plaisir, nos pouvoirs ne se sont déclarés que cet été au lieu du jour de nos onze ans, pour une raison qu'on ignore… C'est pour ça que tu ne nous as jamais vus, c'est notre première année à Poudlard pour tous les cinq ! En fait on a tous vécus chez les gens norm-…les moldus avant ça, donc on ne connait pas grand-chose au monde de la sorcellerie !

- Mais on n'est pas des Cracmoles ou quoi que ce soit, crut bon d'ajouter Noah avant de rosir face à la puérilité de sa remarque, enfin, on maîtrise la magie comme n'importe qui quoi… Je sais, c'est bizarre !

Le visage de l'intruse s'était paré d'une franche incrédulité tandis que son regard allait de Arthémis à Noah, avant de s'attarder sur les trois autres filles du compartiment. Brusquement, à la surprise générale, un large sourire vint fendre son visage.

- Mais c'est super ! Alors vous découvrez la magie que maintenant ! Waouh, la vache ! Ça doit vous faire drôle pas vraie ? En ce qui me concerne mes deux parents étaient sorciers mais j'étudie les moldus à Poudlard donc je m'y connais pas trop mal sur vôtre monde… Mon père est d'ailleurs le directeur d'une petite école de sorcellerie privée pour les sorciers de moins de 11 ans ! Enfin bref… C'est vraiment trop cool je trouve que vous vous retrouviez ici !

Les cinq adolescents la dévisagèrent d'un air mêlant surprise et incrédulité. Sa réaction enthousiaste n'était certainement pas celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient, bien au contraire ! Aucun regard méprisant, aucune attitude dubitative, rien que de la curiosité. Cette fille était très étrange, c'était indéniable… Même pour une sorcière !

- En tout cas si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Poudlard n'hésitez pas à me demander, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de vous faire découvrir notre monde… Vous allez adorer je pense ! Au fait je suis en 5ème année à Serdaigle moi, et vous ? Ils vous font passer en quelle année pour commencer du coup ? On vous a déjà attribué une maison ou… ?

- Euuh… On passe directement en 5ème année, on a suivi des cours de rattrapage avec le professeur Londubat cet été, tenta de répondre tant bien que mal une Sylvia légèrement désorientée, et c'est quoi ces maisons dont tu parles ?

Elle regretta presque aussitôt de l'avoir enjointe à en dire plus.

- Oh, ce sont quatre groupes dans lesquelles les élèves sont séparés en fonction de leurs aptitudes au début de leur première année ! On a des dortoirs et des cours séparés et on doit gagner des points tout au long de l'année en évitant de les perdre en travaillant un maximum. La maison à avoir le plus travaillé et donc à avoir le plus de points reçoit un trophée à la fin de l'année, vous voyez le genre ? Les Serdaigle c'est les boss bien sûr, les Gryffondor c'est les beaux gosses et les sportifs, les Serpentard c'est les craignos et les Pouffsoufle… Bah euh on sait pas trop à quoi ils servent, c'est ceux qui restent ! expliqua-t-elle crument avec un ton léger cependant, j'espère que vous serez à Serdaigle vous aussi ! En tout cas c'est vache qu'ils vous foutent direct en 5ème année, l'année des BUSE quoi !

- Heum, excuse-moi mais tu ne devais pas retrouver tes amies ? se risqua à dire Arthémis qui ne savait plus trop comment se débarrasser de la pipelette de service.

- Oh ! Si, tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-elle comme brusquement redescendue sur Terre avant de s'extirper enfin du compartiment, sous le regard soulagé des cinq adolescents, on se voit à la cérémonie de la répartition ce soir ! Ah ! J'y pense, moi c'est Célia Montdor si ça vous intéresse… C'était sympa de vous parler, à plus !

Elle fit coulisser la porte d'un geste vif sur ces mots et s'éloigna à travers le couloir, un sourire radieux sur le visage, son Syphlorin répondant au nom de Dièse encore un peu sonné au fond de sa poche. Sylvia, assourdie par son flot de paroles incessant, se laissa retombée sur la banquette, blasée.

- Elle a l'air sympa, non ? fit remarquer Noah avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

><p>Le reste du voyage se passa sans autre incident notable, mis à part un moment où un groupe de gamins qui devaient être en deuxième année s'amusèrent à larguer une sorte de sac malodorant sur un de leur camarade dans le couloir en hurlant, répandant une puanteur désagréable dans le compartiment de nos héros qui durent respirer par la bouche pendant une longue demi-heure.<p>

En début d'après midi une femme à l'air jovial poussant un chariot s'arrêta à leur compartiment et leur proposa tout un assortiment de friandises. Sylvia, Mélanie et Lucile avaient déjà prévu des sandwiches mais Arthémis et Noah, dont le ventre commençait à crier famine, se cotisèrent pour acheter plusieurs paquets de patacitrouilles, dragées surprises, chocogrenouilles et autres bonbons magiques que leur avait fait découvrir le professeur Londubat au cours de leur mois de vacances passés en sa compagnie sur la Chemin de Traverse.

L'après-midi fila rapidement et les conversations allaient bon trains entre les cinq amis que l'excitation commençait à envahir. A l'extérieur, le soleil commença à décliner et les lampes du Poudlard Express s'allumèrent, les plongeant dans une ambiance chaleureuse relativement agréable.

Alors que 19h approchait, la nuit tomba à l'extérieur. Sylvia sommeillait sur l'épaule de Mélanie qui faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour discuter avec Arthémis sans la réveiller. Lucile s'exerçait à quelques sortilèges sur les paquets d'emballage vides éparpillés un peu partout sur la banquette autours d'eux. La jeune fille aux boucles brunes mâchonnait une baguette réglisse en rêvassant tandis que Noah, qui avait fini par s'extirper à la contemplation du paysage défilant lorsque ses yeux n'avaient plus pu distinguer quoi que ce fût à l'extérieur, s'affairait à dessiner sur un carré de parchemin, l'air concentré.

- On devrait peut-être mettre nos uniformes, non ? proposa Lucile en se tournant vers les autres, la boule de papier d'aluminium qu'elle tenait dans la main venant de se changer en escargot, il est tard et je pense qu'on n'est plus très loin de Poudlard.

Tous opinèrent du chef, sortant peu à peu de leur torpeur, et extirpèrent tant bien que mal leur robe de sorcier respective de leurs bagages avant de les enfiler par-dessus leur jean et leur veste. Grand bien leur en prit puisque, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, le train commença à perdre de la vitesse dans un nouveau filet de vapeur, avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

- « Gare de Pré-au-Lard », déchiffra avec difficulté Noah en collant son nez contre la vitre, c'est écrit sur ce panneau à l'extérieur, je crois qu'on est arrivé !

En effet, les élèves commençaient à sortir des compartiments autours d'eux, s'agglutinant autours des portes dans l'espoir d'être les premiers à sortir. Le groupe attendit un peu que la plus grande majorité des adolescents soit à l'extérieur avant de se diriger à leur tour vers la sortie du Poudlard Express, leurs bagages sous le bras, progressant difficilement entre les autres jeunes aussi chargés qu'eux. Enfin, ils furent sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard, à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité.

La nuit était fraiche, aussi s'emmitouflèrent-ils dans leurs robes, regardant autours d'eux afin de trouver où se rendre. Arthémis entraperçut à un moment la fille qui était entrée dans leur compartiment le matin même, Célia, en compagnie d'une grande fille aux cheveux clairs noués en une queue de cheval et aux yeux d'un bleu troublant, ainsi que d'une autre adolescente aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme. La jeune fille avait elle aussi revêtu sa robe de sorcière par-dessus son sarouel. L'apercevant soudain, Célia lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant d'être happée par la cohue des élèves et de disparaitre.

- On est sensé aller où maintenant ? questionna Arthémis, dépitée, en se retournant vers les autres qui paraissaient aussi perdus qu'elle, vous croyez qu'on doit simplement suivre les autres où… ?

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix tonitruante raisonna dans leur dos, les faisant sursauter. Elle provenait d'un véritable géant aussi haut que large. L'homme devait faire au moins deux fois la taille d'un être humain normal et son visage disparaissait presque entièrement derrière une barbe et des cheveux broussailleux noirs tirant sur le gris, lui conférant une allure imposante. Il était emmitouflé dans un énorme manteau de fourrure et tenait haut au dessus de sa tête une lanterne qui tranchait dans la nuit, ainsi qu'un singulier parapluie rose qui semblait détonner avec son apparence intimidante.

- Les Premières années par ici s'ils-vous-plait ! aboyait-il alors que tout un groupe de gamins de 11 ans se regroupaient autours de lui, intimidés, paraissant plus minuscules qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà face à sa haute silhouette, oh ! Et avant que j'oublie, les cinq élèves spéciaux, venez par ici aussi !

-Je crois qu'il parle de nous, fit inutilement remarqué Noah dont le teint, déjà pâle à l'origine, était devenu livide. La vache vous avez vu la taille de ce type ! C'est quoi, un géant ?

- Ça m'étonnerait pas, grogna Arthémis en le poussant en avant, de toutes façons il faut qu'on le rejoigne alors…

A peu près aussi intimidés que les premières années, ils s'avancèrent dans la direction du colosse qui ne les remarqua pas tout de suite, occupé à compter les nouveaux élèves qui se massaient autours de lui.

- Tout le monde est là ! lança-t-il de sa grosse voix en se tournant dans tous les sens afin de scruter les alentours, oh ! Alors c'est vous !

Son regard venait de se poser sur les cinq seuls adolescents âgés d'une quinzaine d'année du groupe. Pendant un instant Arthémis le croisa et eu un haussement de sourcil surpris. Il était étonnamment doux.

Le géant n'était pas le seul à les dévisager, l'ensemble des premières années s'étaient tournés vers eux et les fixait d'un air ahuri, chuchotant avec excitation entre eux au sujet de leur présence inattendue parmi eux.

- Parfait ! reprit l'homme gigantesque en se retournant vers les autres nouveaux élèves qui se turent aussitôt, apeurés, je me nomme Rubeus Hagrid, et je suis le gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard ! Il est de tradition chaque année que les nouveaux arrivants prennent un chemin particulier pour se rendre au collège mais dés l'année prochaine vous devrez emprunter la voie habituelle, c'est clair ? Très bien, à présent suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait, et restez calmes ! Oh ! Et laissez vos bagages ici, on se chargera de les transporter aux dortoirs pour vous…

Personne n'osa protester et le petit groupe se mit en mouvement après avoir déposé leurs valises volumineuses en tas dans un coin abrité du quai, Arthémis et ses compagnons d'infortunes trainant un peu à l'écart des gamins de onze ans. Ils avaient suivis l'exemple de la plupart d'entre eux en laissant leur Syphlorin respectif dans leur boite, au pied de leur valise, non sans un dernier regard déchirant envers eux.

Très vite, ils s'engagèrent sur une petite route escarpée, s'écartant de plus en plus de la gare, frissonnant sous le froid nocturne. Les nuages de vapeurs projetés par le Poudlard Express disparaissaient déjà à l'horizon. La plupart des premières années se massaient les uns contre les autres dans le but de se protéger du froid qui commençait à poindre.

- Ils ont l'air aussi perdus que nous, ça me rassure, commenta Sylvia en dévisageant le visage terrifié d'une petite fille pourvue de couettes qui nageait presque dans sa robe de sorcière, ils sont mignons quand même, non ?

- Mais trop ! s'exclama Noah avant de se reprendre sous le regard curieux des filles, heum, oui ils sont adorables !

Mélanie et Lucile échangèrent un regard amusé tandis qu'Arthémis soupirait, consternée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche dans le froid nocturne, à suivre tant bien que mal les longues enjambées du dénommé Hagrid, en tête de troupe, ils s'immobilisèrent enfin. Face à eux, se dressait un lac gigantesque aux eux calmes et sombres, clapotait doucement dans l'obscurité. Une dizaine de barques en bois pourvus de lanternes avaient été disposés contre la rive en contrebas, reflétant de grands disques de lumière à la surface de l'eau.

- Pas plus de 6 par barques recommanda Hagrid en s'avançant sur le terrain escarpé, les 5 « spéciaux » vous venez avec moi.

Les « spéciaux » en question échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de lui emboiter le pas tandis que les élèves de premières années prenaient place dans les différentes barques en tentant de ne pas se mouiller au passage. Le géant prit place en bout d'une embarcation plus grande, au centre, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué en raison de l'absence de lanterne à sa proue. Une fois assis, il enjoignit les cinq adolescents à le rejoindre et ceux-ci s'exécutèrent timidement, Arthémis et Lucile se plaçant d'un côté de la barque, Sylvia et Mélanie de l'autre, et Noah en face de Hagrid ce qui n'avait rien pour le rassurer.

- Ça va ? fit le géant d'un ton dos en fixant sa propre lanterne à la poupe, pas trop stressés ? Le professeur Potter a tout prévu pour votre intégration alors surtout ne vous inquiétez pas trop… C'est un grand sorcier ce Harry, vraiment…

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase que l'embarcation sur laquelle ils se trouvaient commença à glisser d'elle-même à la surface de l'eau, sans aucune impulsion ni le moindre souffle de vent, bientôt suivie par les autres barques chargés de premières années.

- Je serais votre professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard, poursuivit Hagrid sur le ton de la conversation alors que la rive s'éloignait peu à peu, disparaissant dans l'obscurité, je ne suis pas très doué alors ne m'en tenez pas rigueur…

- Vous connaissez bien le professeur Potter ? questionna Arthémis, qui commençait à trouver le géant sympathique, on n'a eu l'occasion de le rencontrer qu'une seule fois cet été…

- Si je le connais ? s'exclama Hagrid avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire bourru, c'est moi qui suis allé lui apporter sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard le jour de ses 11 ans ! Je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour-là… Il était si petit, si fragile à l'époque… Je l'ai vu grandir vous comprenez, devenir le sorcier exceptionnel qu'il est aujourd'hui ! J'ai même eu l'honneur d'être son professeur et je peux aujourd'hui affirmer que j'en suis fier. Et maintenant qu'il est directeur ici et malgré mon grand âge, il insiste pour que le conseil d'administration me laisse ma place au sein de l'école… Oui vraiment c'est devenu un grand homme ce Harry !

On pouvait percevoir toute l'admiration qu'il lui portait dans sa voix émue. Arthémis lui adressa un petit sourire. Cela avait beau être étrange d'entendre un simple professeur parler avec autant de familiarité de leur directeur, elle trouvait son attitude touchante. Il était bien moins effrayant qu'il n'y paraissait en fin de compte.

On n'apercevait plus que le lac à perte de vue désormais. Noah avait plongé son regard dans l'eau sombre et s'amusait à se perdre dans la longue trainée de vaguelettes que la barque sur laquelle ils se tenaient laissait sur son sillage. Les lumières provenant des autres embarcations se reflétait à la surface du lac un peu partout autours d'eux, tels des étoiles perdus dans les ténèbres.

- On y est presque, chuchota Hagrid au bout d'un moment d'un ton presque religieux, ouvrez grands les yeux, ça vaut le coup d'œil !

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire pour que les cinq adolescents les écarquillent, émerveillés.

Soudain, derrière une petite surélévation rocheuse recouvertes d'arbres, venaient de se dessiner le plus fantastique spectacle qu'il leur ait jamais été donné d'apercevoir. Un gigantesque château se dressait de toute sa hauteur au loin, les surplombant de ses tours de pierres multiples et de ses toits pointus. Son architecture était tout simplement grandiose, avec ses arches splendides et ses grandes fenêtres colorées comme autant d'étoiles jaunes à la surface des murs de pierre. Il semblait émaner du château comme une aura de bienveillance et de chaleur qu'aucun des occupants de la barque n'aurait su décrire. C'était tout simplement…Magique !

Avec un sourire, Hagrid se retourna vers eux, les yeux brillant de milles feux :

- Bienvenue à Poudlard.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rêve et Répartition

_Et voilà le chapitre 6 de ma fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter et réalisée conjointement avec mon amie Labyrinthe-infini. J'essaierai de publier la suite le plus tôt possible ! D'ici là, bonne lecture à tous._

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 – Rêve et Répartition<span>**

Des murmures d'excitation bruissaient tout autours de Arthémis te de ses amis, rependus parmi les élèves de première année. Après avoir débarqué sur l'autre rive du lac, Hagrid avait guidé le petit groupe à travers un sentier escarpé jusqu'à la gigantesque porte du château qu'ils avaient aperçu lors du voyage en barque. Celle-ci s'était ouverte d'elle-même les laissant pénétrer dans un gigantesque hall d'entrée dallé, chaleureusement éclairé par des torches et aux murs couverts de tapisseries épiques, représentant sorciers, sorcières, ainsi que tout un assortiment de créatures fantastiques. Un riche tapis s'étendait au sol apportant un peu de couleur à l'ensemble et des dizaines d'immenses tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Face à l'entrée, se dressait un gigantesque escalier de marbre menant vers les étages, entourés de diverses portes.

Après un ultime clin d'œil d'encouragement envers les jeunes sorciers de 15 ans, Hagrid s'était éclipsé laissant seuls les élèves à la fois apeurés et émerveillés au milieu du hall. L'un d'entre eux, qui portait un gros chat d'un blanc immaculé presque aussi épais que lui dans ses bras, semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

- C'est juste… incroyable ! murmura Sylvia dont les yeux semblaient soudain emplis d'étoiles, vous vous rendez compte ? On a un château pour école ! Un château !

- Et le parc a l'air immense, compléta Mélanie, a peu prêt aussi excitée qu'elle, pour passer du temps entre les cours c'est vraiment l'idéal ! Vous croyez qu'on est logé où dans tout ça ?

- Comment savoir ? La superficie de ce château avait l'air vraiment immense vu de l'extérieur ! J'espère qu'on s'y retrouvera pour les salles de classe, souffla Lucile dont le regard courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, comme subjugué.

Noah ne disait rien mais paraissait aussi émerveillé que les autres, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le regard rivé vers le haut plafond dans une attitude bien involontairement comique. Arthémis réprima un fou rire en le voyant : avec cet air ahuri il se fondait parfaitement dans le groupe de gamins de 11 ans. C'en était presque touchant…

Promenant son regard sur les tapisseries, elle ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans ce décor féerique, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait. Soudain, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Les portraits bougeaient ! C'était à peine perceptible mais de temps à autre un sorcier tout de gouache constitué se penchait à l'oreille de son voisin comme pour lui murmurer quelque chose à laquelle il répondait en opinant du chef. La plupart avaient les yeux subitement rivés sur eux, dans une attitude manifestement intéressée. Un autre tableau voyait ses occupants vagabonder d'un bord à l'autre, indifférent à l'arrivée des élèves. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Arthémis crut même voir une grosse sorcière en robe de mariée quitter son époux pour rejoindre un preux chevalier dans la toile d'à côté, sous son regard furibond.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns réprima un frisson. Cette magie omniprésente toute autours d'eux la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'elle observait deux moines en grande conversation dans le tableau le plus proche, une porte à double battant gigantesque, finement ouvragée, s'ouvrit sur une petite femme replète dans son dos. Le silence se fit presque instantanément parmi les cinq amis comme les premières années. La sorcière s'était avancée vers eux, laissant la porte se refermer dans un grand bruit dans son dos. Arthémis eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir des tables alignées avant que le contenu de la salle dont elle venait ne lui soit de nouveau caché.

Impérieuse, la sorcière se racla la gorge, réclamant l'attention des nouveaux venus. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés au carré et ses yeux étaient parés d'une paire de lunette qui adoucissait légèrement son air sévère. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière courte de couleur bleue nuit sur laquelle étaient brodés des symboles mathématiques complexes qu'Arthémis avait entraperçus dans le livre d'Arithmancie de Mélanie au cours de l'été.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, tonna-t-elle d'une voix perçante mais néanmoins chaleureuse, je suis le professeur Puyol, vice-directrice de l'établissement et professeur de Métamorphose. Avant que vous n'entriez dans la Grande Salle et que le banquet de début d'année ne commence, je tiens à précisez quelques points concernant le règlement et la vie à Poudlard veuillez écouter attentivement…

Les cinq adolescents retinrent leur souffle. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls puisque l'ensemble de l'assemblée semblait soudain s'être arrêtée de respirer, tant le silence s'était fait pesant autours d'eux. Après les avoir jugé d'un regard perçant, le professeur Puyol reprit la parole :

- A compté de ce jour, vous êtes officiellement élèves de cette école. Par conséquent, nous attendons de vous une attitude exemplaire et des plus correctes. Ici, les élèves sont séparés dans quatre Maisons répondant aux noms de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard…

C'était ce que cette prénommée Célia leur avait expliqué dans le train, songea Arthémis tandis que l'enseignante continuait sur sa lancée, expliquant le principe des points à gagner et de la Coupe des 4 Maisons à la fin de l'année, au moins la jeune fille s'était montrée sincère dans son désir de les aider à en apprendre plus sur l'univers de la sorcellerie…

- …Pour finir, aucune attitude discriminatoire entre les différentes Maisons ne sera tolérée ! acheva enfin le professeur Puyol d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique, vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne pipa mot et la sorcière se risqua à leur adresser un sourire rassurant.

- Parfait, mettez-vous en rang à présent ! La cérémonie de la répartition va maintenant commencer.

Les élèves obtempèrent aussitôt, se massant devant la professeur en une ligne compacte plus ou moins ordonnées. Arthémis, Mélanie, Sylvia, Lucile et Noah se placèrent en fin de file, ignorant comme ils le pouvaient les regards suspicieux des jeunes premières années.

- Ah oui, fit la professeure de sa voix perchée en les apercevant tout à coup, j'allais oublié… Vous cinq au fond vous resterez à l'écart le temps que les premières années soient répartis, je vous appellerez ensuite. Bien, maintenant que tout est prêt… Suivez-moi !

Aussitôt, la gigantesque porte à double battants dans son dos s'ouvrit de nouveau en grand dans un grincement, comme pour les inviter à entrer. Le professeur Puyol s'y engagea aussitôt, suivie par la masse d'élèves intimidés parmi lesquelles les conversations surexcitées avaient subitement repris.

Pendant un instant, Arthémis fut éblouie par la trop vive luminosité de la vaste salle, toute en longueur, dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Puis, brusquement, ses yeux s'habituèrent et elle resta bouche bée, subjuguée. Face à eux, se dressaient quatre longues tables presque interminables autours desquelles étaient attablées des centaines d'élèves en robe de sorcier. En l'air, flottaient des bougies magiques illuminant la salle de mille feux telles autant d'étoiles. Le haut plafond, pourvus de voûte et d'arcade complexe, était paré d'une couleur bleu nuit saisissante, traversée par moment par quelques nuages sombres qui masquaient des milliers de petits points lumineux rappelant des constellations. Pour un peu, on aurait cru que la salle était à ciel ouvert ! Tout au fond, se dressait une cinquième table plus petite sur une estrade, à laquelle étaient vraisemblablement assis les professeurs. De là où elle se trouvait, Arthémis ne pouvait pas bien voir mais elle reconnut la silhouette massive d'Hagrid, ainsi que celle du professeur Potter, assis sur une sorte de trône au centre de la table. Derrière eux, se dressaient quatre gigantesques sabliers dont la partie supérieure était emplie de pierres précieuses.

- Arthémis, siffla la voix de Lucile dans son dos l'arrachant à la contemplation de ce spectacle incroyable, on est sensés rester en arrière… Vient !

Honteuse de s'être laisser distraire, la jeune fille courut rejoindre ses quatre amis qui s'étaient massés dans un coin de la salle à côté de la porte d'entrée. Fort heureusement, les autres élèves semblaient trop absorbés par la procession des premières années en direction de l'estrade au fond pour leur prêter la moindre attention.

- C'est stressant ! lâcha Mélanie dans un souffle, l'air nerveuse, je me demande comment est-ce qu'ils nous répartissent dans les maisons… ? Ils décident pour nous où… ?

- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir de toutes façons l'interrompit Arthémis, le regard fixé sur le fond de la salle, chut !

Le silence venait de tomber sur l'assemblée d'apprentis sorciers. Le professeur Puyol se tenait désormais debout sur l'estrade, faisant face aux premières années qui avaient l'air plus mortifiés que jamais sous le regard pesant de leurs camarades, à côté d'un tabouret à trois pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle tient à la main ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner soudain Sylvia à voix basse.

Arthémis plissa les yeux et put à son tour distinguer ce que son amie désignait discrètement du doigt. Sous le bras du professeur Puyol, se trouvait un chapeau pointu de sorcier étonnamment ancien. Rapiécé, élimé et couturé de partout, il semblait avoir vécu son temps depuis longtemps déjà et menacer de tomber en pièce à chaque instant.

Délicatement, la sorcière le déposa sur le tabouret et attendit, dans un silence religieux. Personne n'osa reprendre son souffle. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, une couture à la base du chapeau s'ouvrit en grand, telle une immense bouche de tissu, et se mit à chanter, à la grande stupeur des cinq adolescents. Il chanta d'une voix rauque et discordante, pas vraiment harmonieuse, se nommant comme étant le Choixpeau magique chargé depuis des lustres de répartir les élèves de Poudlard dans la maison qui lui siérait le mieux. Il loua ensuite les qualités des différentes maisons en question et termina sur une longue note plaintive avant de s'interrompre, sous le regard éberlué d'Arthémis, Mélanie, Sylvia, Lucile et Noah, ainsi que de la plupart des premières années qui avaient l'air tout bonnement terrifiés désormais. Avec stupeur, Arthémis se rendit compte qu'elle avait été tellement subjuguée de voir un vulgaire chapeau prendre la parole face à elle qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de sa chanson.

- Nous allons donc sur ce joyeux refrain pouvoir débuter la cérémonie de la répartition, fit la directrice adjointe, sa voix forte rebondissant en échos contre les murs de la salle, lorsque j'appellerais votre nom vous viendrez vous assoir sur ce tabouret, je placerais alors le Choixpeau sur vôtre tête et il se chargera d'annoncer la maison vous étant attribuée… Commençons !

Et la cérémonie de la répartition débuta, dans un silence quasi-religieux, seulement rompus par les noms qu'appelait le professeur Puyol au fur et à mesure, une liste d'élève à la main. A chaque fois la couture en forme de bouche du Choixpeau, une fois posé sur la tête de l'élève à répartir, s'ouvrait en grand pour scander tout haut le nom de sa maison. La première année était alors accueillie par des tonnerres d'applaudissement provenant de celle des quatre tables de la salle qui regroupait les élèves de sa maison, à laquelle il s'empressait de s'assoir, rougissant mais un sourire béat aux oreilles la plupart du temps.

Enfin, Alexander White fut envoyer à Poufsouffle et le silence retomba sur la Grande Salle. Le professeur Puyol n'avait pas bougé, balayant l'assemblée d'un œil sévère.

- Avant de clôturer la cérémonie, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte tout en enroulant le parchemin sur lequel était notée la liste des nouveaux élèves, nous accueillons cette année quelques cas particuliers, comme certains le savent déjà peut-être. En effet cinq élèves vont intégrer Poudlard en cours de cursus, intégrant l'établissement à l'occasion de leur 5ème année, pour des raisons personnelles qu'il ne tient qu'à eux d'évoquer… Vous pouvez vous avancer maintenant !

La vice-directrice s'était adressée à Arthémis et au reste du groupe, resté au fond de la salle pendant tout ce temps. Presque aussitôt, des centaines de regards intrigués convergèrent dans leur direction. Le cœur de Noah loupa un battement sous l'effet du stress et Sylvia se sentit rougir violemment. Pendant quelques secondes les cinq adolescents restèrent plantés sur place, tétanisés. Puis, la première, Lucile s'avança à travers les rangées de table en direction de l'estrade, regardant droit devant elles afin de ne pas croiser le regard d'un seul des élèves la dévisageant avec curiosité. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Arthémis, Puis Mélanie, Sylvia et enfin Noah qui ferma la marche, livide. Certains apprentis sorciers murmuraient sur leur passage en les montrant du doigt ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de les rassurer, loin de là. Arthémis crut même entendre à un moment un garçon la siffler mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Ils étaient arrivés devant le petit tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel reposait toujours le Choixpeau, aussi immobile qu'un vieux tas de chiffons.

- Nous allons procéder de la même manière qu'avec les premières années, leur expliqua le professeur Puyol en dégainant de sa poche un nouveau morceau de parchemin plus court ne comportant que 5 noms cette fois-ci. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

Les adolescents opinèrent du chef et, après un dernier regard envers eux, la vice-directrice commença à les appeler, d'une voix haute et claire :

- Arthémis Grildal !

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas maladroit sur l'estrade, tentant d'ignorer en vain les battements douloureux de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Au passage, elle aperçut le professeur Londubat, assis en tête de table, qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Cette vision la rassura et c'est avec un peu plus de confiance qu'elle s'installa sur le tabouret, les jambes serrées, les poings sur les genoux, crispée, attendant son sort.

D'un geste expert, Mme. Puyol déposa le Choixpeau sur sa longue chevelure brune. Il était si large qu'il s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres sur sa tête, manquant de lui obscurcir la vue. Elle attendit. La foule en face d'elle n'était plus qu'un ensemble de tâches floues et colorées perdues dans un amas de lumière tant son esprit s'était subitement vidé. Puis, soudainement, une petite voix se mit à murmurer à son oreille, manquant de la faire sursauter avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse celle du chapeau magique.

- Un cas intéressant, très intéressant… fit-elle lentement, comme en pleine réflexion, tu n'aimes pas la magie n'est-ce pas jeune fille ? Elle t'a arrachée à ta vie et tu souhaiterais pouvoir t'en débarrasser le plus vite possible histoire de retrouver la banalité dans laquelle tu baignais jusqu'à présent…

« C'est faux, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je veux dire… C'était le cas au début mais à force de le découvrir je commence à apprécier ce monde ! Je suis peut-être loin de ma famille ou de mon lycée maintenant mais mes amies sont avec moi ! »

- Certes, certes, reprit la petite voix à son oreille comme si elle avait été capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais quelque chose te tracasses n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose te dérange dans cette magie ? Est-ce à cause de ce garçon… ?

Le regard d'Arthémis s'attarda sur le visage de Noah qui l'observait avec attention, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

- …Ou est-ce plutôt à cause de ce rêve qui continue à te hanter ?

Cette fois-ci Arthémis ne put retenir un tressautement. Comment le Choixpeau était-il au courant ! A part à ses amies et à Noah elle n'avait fait part à personne de cette expérience de rêve partagé qu'ils avaient tous vécu la veille de recevoir leur lettre de Poudlard ! Et puis cela faisait tellement longtemps que le cauchemar en question lui était presque sorti de la tête… Cela dit le chapeau avait bel et bien mis le doigt sur quelque chose… Elle avait beau ne plus y penser, ce rêve continuait de la hanter et aucun semblant de réponse ne lui avait été apporté jusqu'à présent ! Pourquoi diable avaient-ils tous les cinq vécu la même chose dans leur sommeil juste avant de voir se manifester leurs pouvoirs ?

Un ricanement lointain raisonna à ses oreilles. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination ou le Choixpeau se moquait-il d'elle ?

- Tu ne poses pas les bonnes questions, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible au creux de son oreille, ce rêve n'est pas la clef de tout bien au contraire, il n'est que le commencement…

Soudainement, Arthémis se sentit terriblement irritée. Pour qui se prenait ce vulgaire bout de tissus pour lui faire la leçon ? Et puis s'il avait des réponses à lui fournir, qu'il les lui dise en face au lieu de tourner autours du pot !

Pour simple réponse à cette dernière pensée, elle n'eut droit qu'à un sifflement dédaigneux et amusé.

- On a du caractère hein ? fit-il remarqué sans lui répondre, comme s'il détournait la conversation, quoi qu'il en soit les réponses viendront d'elles-mêmes… Tu es une gamine déterminée et pleine d'assurance : tu as soif de savoir et tu es prêtes à tout pour mener à bien tes rêves… Mais ton sens de la loyauté envers tes amis font pencher la balance, et je constate aussi que tu es une bosseuse… Mmh, oui… Un choix difficile dans ton cas, vraiment…

Arthémis mit un moment avant de comprendre que le Choixpeau était revenu au choix de sa Maison, troublée par son brusque changement de discours. Agacée, elle commença à tapoter ses doigts contre ses genoux. Elle avait hâte d'en finir !

Comme pour répondre à son impatience, la couture à la base du chapeau s'ouvrit brusquement sur sa tête, clamant un haut et fort « SERDAIGLE ! » lui vrillant les tympans. Une salve d'applaudissement retentit à la table à l'extrême gauche de la salle. Un peu étourdie par cette brusque détonation de bruits, Arthémis se releva, tendant le chapeau au professeur Puyol avant de se diriger en toute hâte en direction de la table de sa maison.

Elle ne tarda pas à y repérer Célia, la fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans le train, qui avait dégagé une place entre elle et cette adolescente blonde qui l'accompagnait sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard un peu plus tôt.

- Re-coucouuuuuu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux pour l'accueillir alors que Arthémis se glissait à sa place, sous les regards des autres Serdaigle, c'est génial, t'es dans ma Maison finalement ! Comment tu te sens ?

- C-ça va, répondit Arthémis, le discours du Choixpeau continuant à raisonner à ses oreilles, j'espère que mes amies viendront ici aussi !

Cependant ses espoirs se retrouvèrent vite déçus lorsque le chapeau rapiécé clama un retentissant « SERPENTARD ! », au moment où Sylvia le posa sur sa tête.

- Pas de chance, commenta Célia à voix haute pour couvrir le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'élevait de la table dans le coin de la pièce opposé à la leur, vers laquelle la jeune fille se dirigeait, c'est curieux quand même… Ton amie avait l'air d'une fille bien, je me demande pourquoi la Choixpeau l'a foutue à Serpentard… ?

En détaillant la table de cette maison, Arthémis compris ce que sa voisine de table voulait dire. En effet la plupart des garçons arboraient un air patibulaire et étaient couverts de piercing et de tatouages grossiers. Quand aux filles, toutes sans exceptions avaient un petit air fier et ne cessaient de rejeter leurs cheveux en arrière comme pour mettre en avant une certaine beauté qu'on aurait été bien en peine de distinguer chez elles.

A côté d'elles, la fragile et avenante Sylvia faisait bien pâle figure…

Le tour de Lucile vint avant qu'Arthémis ait eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose à Célia et la retentissant « SERDAIGLE ! » raisonna dans toute la salle.

Cette fois un large sourire fendit les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns lorsque les applaudissements s'élevèrent autours d'elle, alors qu'elle se levait pour accueillir son amie avec grandes effusions de joie tout en dégageant une place non loin d'elle.

- C'est génial qu'on soit ensembles, Arthémis ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire radieux, j'espère quand même que Sylvia ne sera pas toute seule dans sa maison…

-Ça ira, assura son amie sans parvenir à masquer toute l'appréhension dans sa voix, il reste encore Mélanie et Noah, avec un peu de chance…

La voix du professeur Puyol appelant « Mélanie Lagrange » d'une voix forte couvrit la fin de sa phrase. Lentement, légèrement tremblante, l'adolescente s'avança sur l'estrade. Le rythme cardiaque d'Arthémis avait soudain augmenté d'un cran. Même si elle aurait bien aimé être réunie avec toutes ses amies à Serdaigle, elle espérait sincèrement que Mélanie rejoindrait Serpentard afin de tenir compagnie à Sylvia. Après tout les deux jeunes filles étaient très proches, cela aurait été pour le mieux !

« Au pire il reste toujours Noah, songea Arthémis alors que la vice-directrice de Poudlard apposait le Choixpeau sur la tête brune de son amie, il n'est peut-être pas très ami avec elle mais c'est quelqu'un de sympa… De toute façon je suis certaine qu'elle sera avec Sylvia » !

Mais ses espoirs furent vite déçus lorsque le chapeau ensorcelé rendit son verdict, implacable :

- Poufsouffle !

Cette fois-ci se fut à la troisième table en partant de la gauche de la salle de retentir d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflets, bien plus expressifs que ceux auquel Arthémis, Sylvia et Lucile avaient eu droit.

Bien involontairement, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes se remémora la phrase de Célia dans le train concernant cette maison : « les Pouffsoufle… Bah euh on sait pas trop à quoi ils servent, c'est ceux qui restent ! ». Cela signifiait-il que Mélanie était celle des cinq dont les capacités magiques étaient les moins développées ?

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la Célia en question se pencha à son oreille, un air peiné sur le visage :

- En fait oublie ce que j'ai dit dans le train, marmonna-t-elle en triturant nerveusement une des mèches décolorées de ses cheveux bouclés, je vous ais décrit les Maisons selon les préjugés qu'ont la plupart des élèves à leur sujet… Mais en fait ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose ! De toute façon en ce qui me concerne j'y crois pas trop à tout ça !

- Joli rattrapage, commenta Arthémis d'un ton morose en suivant des yeux son amie s'éloigner d'elle jusqu'à la table de sa nouvelle maison, mais ne te forces pas à dire ce que tu ne penses pas juste pour me faire plaisir…

- Mais je le pense ! rétorqua Célia d'un air faussement offensé, sans déconner tu crois que je suis assez intelligente pour être à Serdaigle moi ! Tous ces clichés c'est du pipo en fait !

Dans sa tentative d'auto-dérision la jeune fille parvint à arracher un sourire à Arthémis qui commençait à trouver son exubérante voisine de table de plus en plus sympathique.

Ne restait plus debout au milieu de la salle que Noah, qui semblait prêt à se liquéfier sur place et sans l'aide d'aucun sortilège de surcroit !

D'un pas trébuchant, il s'avança à son tour en direction du tabouret à trois pieds et s'y assis d'une façon plus raide encore que ses quatre prédécesseurs, rougissant sous les regards des centaines d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent des différentes tables, bien vite rappelés à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge autoritaire du professeur Puyol.

Lestement, la petite femme posa le vieux chapeau rapiécé pour la énième fois de la soirée sur la tête du jeune homme. Il s'y enfonça presque entièrement, seulement retenu par la monture de ses lunettes. Arthémis retint son souffle, tout comme Lucile, assise à quelques places d'elle.

Mais cette fois, le Choixpeau prit son temps et les secondes s''écoulèrent, horriblement lentes et de plus en plus oppressante. En son for intérieur, Arthémis espérait que le jeune homme soit envoyé à Poufsouffle ou à Serpentard, histoire de tenir compagnie à au moins une des ses deux amies…

« Plutôt à Serpentard en fait, rectifia-t-elle en apercevant au loin Mélanie pouffer de rire alors que sa voisine de table se penchait à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose, Mel' a l'air de s'intégrer plus facilement que Sylvia… ».

Cette dernière avait en effet l'air plus dépitée que jamais, coincée entre deux garçons gigantesques à l'air niais et à côté desquelles elle semblait soudainement minuscule.

Puis, enfin, comme au ralenti, la couture déchirée à la base du Choixpeau s'ouvrit, prête à rendre son jugement. Imperceptiblement, Arthémis croisa les doigts sous la table. « Pitié Serpentard ou Poufsouffle… Serpentard ou Poufsouffle… ».

- SERDAIGLE !

Le gémissement de déception de la jeune fille fut étouffé par la troisième salve d'applaudissements de la soirée de sa Maison dédiée aux cinq nouveaux arrivants.

L'air profondément soulagé, Noah sauta presque de l'estrade après avoir remis le Choixpeau au professeur Puyol, manquant de trébucher au passage ce qui lui valu quelques éclats de rires. Il parvint à se caler pile en face d'Arthémis entre deux élèves de deuxième année et lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit le plus sincèrement possible. Après tout, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'avoir le jeune homme dans la même maison qu'elle –tous deux s'étaient rapprochés durant les vacances d'été- cependant elle restait triste de savoir ses deux amies toutes seules et livrées à elle-même.

Un tintement de verre retentit à travers la salle et, presque instantanément, la rumeur enthousiaste régnant sur la Grande Salle se tut. Arthémis tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Le directeur Potter s'était levé, majestueux dans sa longue robe finement brodée vert bouteille.

- Maintenant que la cérémonie de la répartition est enfin achevée, clama-t-il d'une voix puissante, rebondissant sur les murs de pierre, je ne tiens pas à faire attendre plus longtemps vos ventres criant famine... J'ai quelques mots à vous dire concernant les différents points du règlement de cette année mais cela peut attendre la fin du repas alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un excellent appétit !

A peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots que des cris d'admiration retentirent dans toute la salle. En effet, les assiettes et les différents plats disposés sur les tables venaient subitement de se remplir de délicieuses victuailles, comme par magie ! Une agréable odeur d'épice, de fruit confit et de viande grillée se répandit à travers les élèves leur mettant l'eau à la bouche. La clameur des discussions avait repris de plus belle.

- Sers-toi, conseilla Célia qui avait déjà entassé dans son assiette une bonne demi-douzaine de pommes sautées et s'acharnait à essayer d'attraper un panier de petits pains, trop loin pour elle, sinon il ne va plus rien y avoir pour toi !

Arthémis lui adressa un sourire avant d'obtempérer, se servant du plat le plus proche sans modération (un ragout de bœuf a l'air appétissant). Cela changeait du réfectoire de son ancien collège d'une façon drastique !

Tout en mâchant consciencieusement sa viande, la jeune fille entreprit de jeter un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la salle. Lucile, des étoiles pleins les yeux, semblait tenter de goûter un peu de chaque met à sa portée, avec gourmandise. Noah, plus réservé, se servait de toutes petites portions en tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Arthémis lui envoya un sourire rassurant avant de chercher des yeux Mélanie, deux tables plus loin, avec les autres Poufsouffle. Elle était en grande conversation avec ses voisines de table, la bouche pleine, et ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier d'eux.

« Tant mieux, se dit-elle en cherchant cette fois-ci Sylvia à la table des Serpentards, ça en fait au moins une sur deux qui se sent bien, seule dans sa maison ! »

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas de Sylvia, qu'elle finit par retrouver au milieu de la foule d'élèves. Celle-ci tirait une mine de six pieds de long et son assiette était à peine remplie. Arthémis tenta de lui adresser un signe de soutien mais elle ne l'aperçut pas en raison de la distance.

L'adolescente se résigna et finit par se laisser aller à l'euphorie générale qui régnait à sa table, discutant avec Célia tout en se servant un grand verre du jus de citrouille que venait d'apparaitre dans le pichet en face d'elle.

* * *

><p>Le diner fut somptueux ! A chaque fois qu'un plat commençait à se vider, de nouvelles victuailles apparaissaient comme par magie à sa surface ce qui fit qu'Arthémis se sentit rapidement calée. Cependant son estomac sembla augmenter sa capacité volumique de lui-même lorsque toutes les assiettes se vidèrent subitement laissant place aux desserts. Des centaines de gâteaux, bonbons, glaces, et autres sucrerie s'entassaient à côté des corbeilles de fruits gorgés de soleil. Pendant que les élèves se goinfraient, Célia en profita pour présenter Arthémis, Lucile et Noah à ses deux amies que la jeune fille aux boucles brunes avait entraperçues à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La grande blonde aux yeux d'un bleu perçant se nommait Béa Garoise et se révéla très vite très sympathique, contrairement à la brune à l'air maussade, répondant au nom de Lexie Orelin, qui adressa à peine un sourire aux trois adolescents durant tout le repas.<p>

Arthémis eut le temps d'avaler une bonne demi-douzaine de cupcakes avant qu'enfin les dernières miettes ne s'effacent d'elle-même de leurs assiettes, mettant fin au repas.

Arthémis se sentait sommeiller à présent, le ventre plein à craquer. Pourtant son attention fut toute entière lorsque le professeur Potter se leva de nouveau, imposant le silence dans l'assistance d'un seul regard d'un vert éclatant.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous repus, entama-t-il de sa voix forte, et avant que vous ne vous rendiez à vos dortoirs respectifs, je souhaite aborder quelques points du règlement avec les nouveaux élèves, et en rappeler certains pour les plus anciens.

Le regard de Célia, assise à côté d'Arthémis, s'était soudainement fait vitreux à la mention du mot « règlement ». Elle n'était pas la seule car bon nombre des élèves des classes les plus élevées avaient recommencés à discuter, sans tenir compte du discours du directeur.

Si ce dernier s'en rendit compte, il ne le montra pas et continua sur sa lancée, implacable :

- Les nouveaux arrivants doivent savoir que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite autours du château est strictement défendu aux élèves hors d'un cadre scolaire, comme son nom l'indique, et ceci pour des raisons de sécurité. Sachez également qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs ou de lancer des maléfices à ses camarades. Tout élève surpris en dehors de son dortoir passé 22h sans motif valable est également passible d'heures de retenue ou de faire perdre des points à sa maison. L'emploie des Syphlorins pendant les cours est également prohibé ! Mme. Lamanzana, la concierge de l'établissement, est ici pour veiller à ce que vous respectiez ces points du règlement…

Il adressa un bref signe de tête à une femme basanée au visage sec, assise en bout de table non loin de Hagrid. Arthémis réprima un frisson : la concierge, aussi haute que large, arrivait presque à l'épaule du gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard ce qui était relativement imposant pour une humaine. Cependant, la douceur dans les yeux d'Hagrid était entièrement absente des siens, petits et cruels. Dans son for intérieur, Arthémis espéra ne jamais avoir le malheur de provoquer son courroux.

- Enfin, je tiens à vous présenter les nouveaux membres de notre corps enseignant. Le professeur Slughorn ayant prit sa retraite depuis peu, vous devrez désormais compter sur le professeur Oliver afin de vous dispenser vos cours de potions. Il est également le directeur de la maison Serpentard, j'espère aussi que ces derniers sauront lui réserver un accueil chaleureux…

Un jeune homme noir au regard dynamique, assis non loin du professeur Potter, se leva pour saluer, accueilli par quelques applaudissements polis. Célia s'était redressée, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Il était temps ! fit-elle à l'intention des trois nouveaux Serdaigle, le professeur Slughorn commençait vraiment à devenir gaga ! Et puis il était lourd à toujours avoir ses chouchous un peu partout… Celui-là au moins il a l'air cool !

Le professeur Oliver se rassit et le silence retomba sur la salle.

- Un dernier point que je tiens à aborder avec vous avant que nous nous quittions concerne le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, continua Potter, le travail sur la malédiction lancée sur ce poste par le tristement célèbre Lord Voldemort il y a des dizaines d'années de cela a fait d'énorme progrès durant l'été. Cependant, et ce pour des raisons de sureté, je continuerais personnellement à enseigner cette discipline jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Des murmures surpris se rependirent à travers la Grande Salle. Même Arthémis, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce « Lord Voldemort » et de la malédiction qu'il aurait lancée, fut surprise d'apprendre que le directeur de Poudlard en personne allait leur dispenser des cours dans une matière ! Elle n'était pas la seule puisque Célia, comme la plupart des Serdaigle, fixait l'enseignant avec des yeux ronds.

- Encore ! rouspéta-t-elle en profitant de la cacophonie générale, ça fait des années maintenant qu'elle y est cette malédiction… Il serait peut-être le temps que le Ministère bouge son cul pour qu'on ait enfin un VRAI professeur de DCFM !

Le professeur Potter leva soudain le bras dans un geste apaisant et le calme revint presque aussitôt.

- Bien, reprit le directeur de l'établissement, vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués à l'heure du petit-déjeuner demain matin… Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et une excellente rentrée à Poudlard !

Cette dernière phrase agit comme un signal de départ et, presque aussitôt, l'ensemble des élèves se levèrent en recommençant à discuter à voix hautes, se dirigeant vers la porte gigantesque menant vers le hall par laquelle Arthémis et les autres étaient arrivés. Célia avait littéralement bondi de sa chaise en s'étirant. La jeune fille aux yeux cerclés d'or ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus grande assise que debout.

- Enfin au dodo ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant sur place sous le regard blasé de Lexie, profitez-en bien les nouveaux parce qu'avec le boulot qu'on a en 5ème année, vos heures de sommeil vont sen retrouver considérablement réduites !

- Célia a déjà fait une 5ème année en fait, expliqua la prénommé Béa devant le regard interrogateur des trois amis, mais comme elle n'a pas obtenu les BUSE qu'elle souhaitait, elle a préférer redoubler histoire d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats…

- Elle est toujours en forme comme ça ? questionna Arthémis avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix alors que Célia se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie en chantonnant.

- Oui, toujours… Et encore, elle est plutôt fatiguée ce soir ! répondit Alexia d'un ton morne lui adressant la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Mlle. Montdor ! clama soudain la voix du professeur Puyol depuis la table des professeurs, dois-je vous rappeler la tâche qui est la votre !

- Oh ! Mince… lâcha l'interpellée sans le moindre air coupable, ça m'était sorti de la tête… Bon les nains… PREMIERES ANNEES ! Par ici s'il-vous-plait ! Allez suivez-moi !

Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de onze de Serdaigle récemment répartis se réunirent timidement derrière elle tandis qu'elle traçait de nouveau vers la sortie, sans se soucier de voir s'il les suivait.

- Et en plus elle est préfète, commenta Lexie en lui emboitant le pas, suivi par son amie ainsi que par Arthémis, Lucile et Noah, quand je pense qu'elle doit donner l'exemple aux plus jeunes…

-« Préfète » ? questionna Noah d'un air interrogateur, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Il y en a deux par maison, expliqua Béa à la place de Lexie qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se lancer dans un long discours, un préfet et une préfète. Ils sont choisis par les directeurs des maisons parmi les cinquièmes années et en gros ce sont à eux de faire régner l'ordre dans leur maison respective, de guider les premières années dans Poudlard, etc… Célia a été choisie cette année alors qu'elle n'avait pas été retenue l'année dernière. C'est parce qu'elle en connait en rayon sur l'école et parce qu'elle en est à sa seconde 5ème année je crois ? Ah ! Et il y a aussi un préfet en chef dans les classes supérieures qui les coordonne.

Arthémis n'écouta son explication que d'une oreille, tentant de repérer à travers la foule bruyante les visages familiers de Sylvia et Mélanie. Cependant les Serpentard avaient déjà tous vider les lieux et il y avait tellement de Pouffsoufle qu'il était impossible de distinguer une jeune fille brune d'une autre dans cette mêlée. Résignée, la jeune fille laissa échapper un bâillement. Le copieux repas qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter l'avait plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Ce fut presque sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle suivit les autres Serdaigle à travers les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers interminables éclairés par des torches de l'établissement. Alors que Lucile était en pleine conversation avec Béa et Alexia, Noah se faufila jusqu'à elle, le plus discrètement possible, attirant son attention par un raclement de gorge.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en arquant ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur, tu n'as presque pas dit un mot de tout le repas.

Arthémis se tourna vers lui, surprise. Il avait été plus attentif à son comportement que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue venant de lui… Et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Cependant elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, quelque chose continuait à la tracasser depuis la cérémonie de la répartition.

-C'est rien, souffla-t-elle d'un air fatigué, je trouve juste ça dommage qu'on soit séparés de Mélanie et Sylvia… Et puis je repensais aussi à ce que m'a dit le Choixpeau tout à l'heure quand je l'ai essayé.

- Il t'a parlé du rêve à toi aussi ?

Noah s'était arrêté au beau milieu du couloir, surpris, la lueur des torches se reflétant à la surface de ses lunettes. Arthémis ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre quelque chose, puis la referma. Ainsi elle n'avait pas été la seule à qui le Choixpeau avait parlé de ce fameux rêve… Et à en juger par le court laps de temps qu'avait prit la répartition de Sylvia, Mélanie et Lucile, seuls elle et Noah avaient eu droit à ce traitement de faveur… Mais dans quel but ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? questionna-t-elle en recommençant à marcher afin de ne pas perdre les autres élèves de Serdaigle, remuant à peine les lèvres de peur que quelqu'un l'entende, il t'a parlé toi aussi du fait que tu ne posais pas les bonnes questions et que ce rêve n'était que le commencement de je-ne-sais-quoi…?

- Plus ou moins, acquiesça Noah en lui emboitant le pas, l'air perdu, c'était assez flippant ! Tu penses qu'il a fait le coup aux filles aussi ?

Le regard cerclé d'or de Arthémis se perdit un moment dans la chevelure claire de Lucile devant elle, inconsciente de leurs interrogations.

-Je ne crois pas non, répondit-elle simplement en fronçant les sourcils, mais alors pourquoi à nous deux seulement ? Est-ce que c'était à cause du flash que j'ai vu au moment où j'ai croisé ton regard le jour de la Bourse des Livres ?

Elle s'interrompit soudain, une idée venant soudain de lui traverser l'esprit. Le flash… Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt !

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ! demanda-t-elle précipitamment au jeune homme, ce flash quand on s'est vu pour la première fois ! Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir ressenti !

- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle, oui effectivement il y a eu comme une brève lueur blanche quand tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, ça m'était sorti de la tête ! Pourquoi ? Les filles ne l'ont pas vu ?

- Non, souffla Arthémis en ramenant une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, troublée, dans ce cas j'avais en partie raison ! Tu es bien lié d'un manière où d'une autre à l'obtention de nos pouvoirs à tous les cinq ! En fait on doit y être lié tous les deux, mais de quelle façon ?

- Là tu m'en demandes trop…

Le silence retomba entre les deux adolescents mais la tête d'Arthémis continuait à résonner de nouvelles questions qui ne cessaient d'affluer dans son esprit. Avait-elle raison ? Étaient-ils véritablement tous les deux responsables du bouleversement de leur vie à tous les cinq ? En tout cas c'était ce que le Choixpeau semblait les laisser supposer… Mais si c'était effectivement le cas, pourquoi Lucile, Sylvia et Mélanie avaient-elles fait le même rêve qu'eux deux ? Quel était ce lien mystérieux qui les reliait ? Tout cela était beaucoup trop flou…

Elle continua son chemin sans prononcer un mot, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que la procession d'élèves de Serdaigle continuait d'avancer dans les couloirs sinueux de Poudlard et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés dans leur dortoir.

Le dortoir des Serdaigle était dissimulé derrière une porte ornementé d'un heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle, perdue au fond d'une des nombreuses tours de l'aile ouest de Poudlard. Le heurtoir en question s'animait à l'arrivée d'un élève et lui posait une énigme d'une rare complexité, à laquelle le jeune sorcier devait répondre s'il souhaitait aller plus loin. Une fois la réponse à l'énigme donnée, la porte pivotait sur ses gonds et donnait sur une vaste Salle Commune circulaire au sol dallé parmi les plus impressionnantes que Arthémis ait jamais vu.

Des grands vitraux représentant des aigles ornaient les différents murs de la pièce tandis que les espaces restés nus étaient littéralement recouvert par des bibliothèques remplies de la plus grande collection de romans, magazines, livres scolaires, et autres ouvrages que la jeune fille ait pu voir. Noah s'arrêta un moment, en extase, face à toute une étagère débordant de manga en tout genre.

Des tables rondes destinées à l'étude et des fauteuils bleus nuits étaient réparties autours d'une magnifique cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un sympathique feu de bois. Des draperies de soie azurs et bronzes et une moquette d'un bleu profond venaient parfaire la décoration donnant à la pièce une atmosphère douce et rafraichissante des plus agréables. Une sensation d'infinie quiétude envahie les trois nouveaux Serdaigle à l'instant précis où ils y pénétrèrent, émerveillés. C'était comme si cette Salle Commune représentait leur nouveau chez-eux.

En levant la tête, Arthémis remarqua avec émerveillement que le plafond, en forme de dôme, était parsemé d'une gigantesque représentation très réaliste des différentes constellations. Deux petits escaliers de bois finement ouvragés menaient également à un étage légèrement surélevé où tables et étagères remplies de livres étaient de nouveau présents.

Les différents élèves avaient profité de l'instant d'hébétude d'Arthémis, Lucile et Noah pour s'éparpiller dans la pièce, s'appropriant les meilleurs fauteuils auprès de l'âtre ou se nichant confortablement sur les larges rebords des fenêtres-vitraux, pourvus de coussins.

- Voilà la Salle Commune, fit la voix de Célia un peu plus loin, toujours entourée par les premières années, c'est ici que vous vous retrouverez après les cours ou pour faire vos devoirs… N'oubliez pas qu'il vous faut résoudre les énigmes du heurtoir pour rentrer ! Les réponses seront affichées à l'avance pour la semaine sur le tableau d'affichage là-bas (elle désigna un grand panneau de bois couvert d'annonces en tout genre épinglées avec précaution, non loin d'une grande statue de marbre blanc représentant une femme d'une grande beauté) donc n'oubliez pas à aller les vérifier et les apprendre à l'avance, sauf si vous aimez vous triturer les méninges…

Les premières années acquiescèrent craintivement, visiblement effrayés à l'idée de se retrouver coincés hors de la Salle Commune sans parvenir à trouver la réponse à l'énigme de la porte.

- Parfait ! reprit Célia en étouffant un bâillement, pour ceux qui sont aussi fatigués que moi les portes menant aux dortoirs sont juste sous les escaliers. Celui du gauche est celui des garçons et celui de droite celui des filles. Ils y a plusieurs chambres et vous êtes rangés entre 5 et 7 par dortoirs alors essayez de vous arranger comme vous le pouvez ! Ah ! Et les douches sont tout au fond de vos couloirs respectifs ! Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit donc… Bonne nuit et encore bienvenue à Serdaigle !

Une fois que la foule des premières années se fut dispersés la jeune préfète se dirigea vers ses amies d'un pas trainant, de lourdes poches sous les yeux. Arthémis, Lucile et Noah avaient pris place à côté d'elle, tout en continuant à jeter des coups d'œil émerveillés aux quatre coins de la salle.

- Ça vous dit d'aller au lit de suite ? questionna Célia à brûle pourpoint en s'étirant comme un chat, les manches de sa robe de sorcière, trop grande pour elle, glissant sur ses bras, on n'a qu'à prendre le même dortoir ! Avec moi, Lexie et Béa plus Arthémis et Lucile on est cinq en tout, c'est parfait !

- Moi ça me va, commenta Lucile après un bref regard en direction de Arthémis qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de consentement, tu viens ?

- J'arrive, fit la jeune fille aux boucles brunes, ça va aller tout seul de ton côté Noah ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux un moment, hébété, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose une telle question. Puis il se força à sourire aux cinq jeunes filles tournées vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, lâcha-t-il d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, j'ai l'habitude de rester seul ! Ça va aller !

- OK, fit Arthémis à contrecœur alors que les autres se dirigeaient déjà vers les dortoirs des filles, bonne nuit alors ! On se voit demain au petit déjeuner !

Le jeune homme la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à son tour derrière la porte de droite, le laissant planter seul et solitaire au milieu de la Salle Commune. C'était vrai, il avait l'habitude d'être seul depuis longtemps déjà… Il était trop timide, trop différent des autres pour réussir à se mêler à un groupe quelconque depuis toujours ! Pourtant le fait que Arthémis se soucie de lui ainsi l'avait plus touché qu'il n'avait bien voulu le reconnaitre… Et surpris aussi ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et peinait à croire qu'une fille aussi cool qu'elle puisse le considérer comme un ami, malgré le bon mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles au Chaudron Baveur… Cependant, en son for intérieur, il commençait très sincèrement à se dire que la découverte de ses pouvoirs était bel et bien la chance qu'il n'osait plus espérer avoir d'enfin parvenir à trouver sa place dans ce monde !

* * *

><p>Arthémis s'endormit rapidement cette nuit là. La douche parfumée qu'elle avait prise avant de se glisser dans l'un des cinq grands lits circulaires à baldaquins bleus meublant le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lucile, Célia et ses amies ayant eu raison de ses dernières forces. Cependant, assez rapidement alors que la tranquille quiétude du sommeil l'engourdissait, un déclic se fit dans son esprit et, soudain, tout devint sombre autours d'elle.<p>

Elle mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle rêvait tant tout était flou et informe autours d'elle. Ce ne fut que lorsque le rai de lumière qu'elle connaissait bien vint frapper un visage familier en face du sien qu'elle comprit, glacée d'horreur. C'était encore _ce_ rêve !

Noah la contemplait, l'air aussi surpris qu'elle, vêtu de la même longue robe noire que la première fois –une robe de sorcier, elle le comprenait désormais !

Très vite, d'autres disques de lumière s'allumèrent autours d'elle, révélant la présence de Lucile, puis de Sylvia et de Mélanie, toutes pareillement disposées en cercle autours de cette vaste salle. Tout était en tout point identique au premier rêve, dans les moindres détails.

Sentant l'angoisse recommencer à l'envahir, Arthémis tenta d'appeler ses amies mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Affolée, se sentant affreusement démunie, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Noah qui lui faisait face, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la soirée.

Leur regard, l'un cerclé d'or, l'autre d'un bleu peuplé de nuages, se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et tout devint soudain flou de nouveau, l'emportant vers d'autres songes plus communs qui peuplèrent le reste de sa nuit sans autres incidents…


	7. Chapitre 7 : Premiers Cours

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le 7ème chapitre de ma fanfiction collaborative avec mon amie Labyrinthe-Infini ! L'histoire avance lentement pour le moment, le temps de fixer les nouvelles bases de la génération de sorciers que nous avons voulu créer. Le prochain chapitre devrait être de la même trempe mais je promets de faire mon possible pour avancer le plus vite possible ! D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

_EDIT : petite modification : le Syphlorin de Mélanie est violet, pas rouge. C'est celui de Sylvia qui est rouge, désolé pour la confusion ^^'...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 - Premiers cours<span>  
><strong>

-Noah, tu te bouges ! J'aimerais qu'on arrive à l'heure pour recevoir nos emplois du temps !

-Oui oui désolé, je me dépêche !

Le jeune homme termina de recopier sur un bout de parchemin les réponses aux énigmes de la semaine du heurtoir de la porte de leur Salle Commune, affichées pendant la nuit sur le panneau d'affichage, avant de courir rejoindre les filles dans le couloir menant à la sortie.

Arthémis et Lucile l'attendaient avec impatience, leur sac de cours à la main, leur robe de sorcier d'un noir brillant enfilée par-dessus leurs vêtements moldus et leur Syphlorin respectif posé sur l'épaule.

Tous trois sortir ensembles de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles et suivirent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté la veille pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Les tableaux disposés sur leur passage les suivaient des yeux en murmurant entre eux ce qui avait quelque chose d'assez déstabilisant pour les trois adolescents. L'ambiance était également étrangement pesante. Arthémis, des poches sous les yeux, ne cessaient de ressasser le rêve qu'elle avait eu au cours de la nuit. Encore cette étrange vision d'eux cinq dans cette pièce sombre… Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Elle avait passé la nuit à se tourner, et à se retourner dans son grand lit aux draps bleus afin d'essayer de donner un sens à cela mais en vain. Elle n'avait réussi qu'à écoper d'une belle insomnie au final !

Lucile marchait en tête, flânant, son sac en bandoulière battant contre sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas. Un air soucieux venait rider son front et Arthémis aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle aussi avait été victime à nouveau du même rêve et qu'elle était en train de se poser exactement les mêmes questions qu'elle !

Quant à Noah, son attitude était étrange depuis le début de la matinée. Il avait à peine prononcé quelques marmonnements pour les saluer au lever du lit et se tenait à l'écart, la tête basse, et le regard étrangement vide. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air un peu trop préoccupé pour une simple histoire de rêve !

« Bon il est plutôt discret d'habitude mais là c'est bizarre, pensa Arthémis en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils descendaient une volée de marche, vu ce dont on a parlé hier soir je me serais attendu à ce qu'il se précipite vers moi pour me parler de ce rêve ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de soucis avec ses compagnons de chambre… ».

Ce comportement distant de la part de ses deux amis commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point ! N'y tenant plus, elle pressa le pas et se campa soudain devant Lucile qui, surprise, leva les yeux vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

-Vous comptez faire encore longtemps comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? les fustigea-t-elle d'un air furibond, les mains sur les hanches.

-De quoi tu parles Arthémis ? questionna une Lucile interloquée alors que Noah s'arrêtait à son tour derrière elle, étonné part l'attitude de la jeune fille.

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de soudain baisser d'un ton alors que deux élèves de troisième année les contournait en bavardant gaiment, indifférents à leurs propos, ce rêve ! Je suis sûre que vous aussi vous l'avez fait cette nuit, encore une fois ! Je vois bien que ça vous travaille !

Soudain, à la grande surprise d'Arthémis, un air de profond soulagement passa sur le visage de Lucile tandis que Noah ouvrait la bouche avec surprise, incapable de trouver quoi répondre.

-Alors je n'étais pas la seule ! s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort ce qui fit grimacer son amie, bon sang désolé, j'avais peur de passer pour une folle ! Cette histoire de rêve partagé me rend dingue ! Honnêtement ça me fait un peu peur tout ça…

-Moi aussi, avoua Noah d'un air coupable en se grattant la nuque, j'en ai eu des sueurs froides hier soir !

Arthémis se sentit soudain coupable face à l'air pâle et paniqué de ses amis. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé qu'ils aient pu se trouver effrayés par ce songe étrange. Elle-même était trop intriguée par celui-ci pour s'inquiéter, sa nature curieuse prenant le dessus. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, il était logique que Lucile et Noah se sentent un peu perdus face à ce phénomène étrange. Ils avaient vécus de tels bouleversements dans leur vie du jour au lendemain, tout comme elle. Toute cette histoire n'avait rien pour les mettre à l'aise, bien au contraire ! Elle aurait du prendre plus en considération leurs sentiments personnels vis-à-vis de ce rêve avant de les fustiger…

-Pardon de m'être emportée, lâcha-t-elle en recommençant à marcher, suivis de Lucile et Noah, mais ça m'intrigue tellement tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait ce rêve tous les cinq et en simultané à votre avis ? Ça fait déjà deux fois, ça commence vraiment à devenir bizarre !

-Vous croyez que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'on se retrouve à Poudlard ? avança Lucile d'un air songeur, le regard dans le vide, je veux dire, c'est un endroit avec une forte concentration magique et tout… Ça a put raviver ce rêve, non ?

-Si ça avait été le cas, on aurait fait ce rêve au Chemin de Traverse aussi, fit judicieusement remarquer Arthémis, il y avait suffisamment de magie là-bas pour brouiller les téléphones portables, tu te rappelles ? Non, ça doit avoir un rapport avec Poudlard mais pas de cette façon…

-Mais alors de laquelle ?

La jeune fille aux mèches brunes hocha la tête en signe d'incrédulité et le silence retomba sur le petit groupe tandis que le couloir menant à l'escalier principal se dessinait à l'horizon.

Arthémis remarqua qu'une fois de plus Noah s'était mis à l'écart, ne prenant même pas part à leur conversation sur le rêve alors qu'il avait été si enclin à en parler la veille. Cela confirma les craintes de l'adolescence : quelque chose d'autre le tracassait ! Mais quoi donc ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis le soir dernier pour le perturber à ce point ? Elle se promit de trouver un moment pour l'interroger dans la journée à ce sujet.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de descendre le grand escalier de marbre menant au hall d'entrée que le regard d'Arthémis fut attiré par une silhouette familière, marchant de long en large devant la porte de la Grande Salle avec nervosité, ses cheveux noirs fins et lisses virevoltant dans son dos.

-Sylvia ! l'interpella-t-elle avec un grand sourire en la reconnaissant, dévalant les dernières marches de l'escalier, tu nous attendais ?

L'adolescente en question stoppa net ses allez-et-venus, son visage s'éclairant soudain d'un large sourire.

-Ah vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux, l'air radieuse, j'avais peur de vous avoir ratés, je voulais absolument vous voir avant le petit déjeuner ! Vous allez bien ?

-Un peu secoués par le rêve de cette nuit, mais dans l'ensemble ça va, répondit Lucile pour tout le monde en faisant la bise à son amie, je suppose que toi aussi… ?

Sylvia laissa échapper un profond soupir avant de répondre, elle avait l'air relativement exténuée.

-Crois-moi, ce rêve était de loin le moment le plus agréable de la soirée, railla-t-elle avec une moue agacée, je ne sais pas pour vous mais en ce qui me concerne mes camarades de classes sont insupportables !

Arthémis lui décocha un petit sourire contrit. Tout à l'émerveillement qu'avait suscité sa découverte de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, elle avait complètement oublié que Sylvia avait été répartie à Serpentard, elle.

-Ils sont si terribles que ça dans ta maison ? questionna-t-elle, coupable de ne pas s'être préoccupée de son sors plus tôt.

-Ce sont surtout de vrais gamins, soupira la jeune Serpentard avec une grimace, les filles passent leurs temps à glousser et les mecs à faire des vannes de cul, bonjour le niveau… Et puis l'ambiance du dortoir est vachement angoissante ! Il y a des crânes décoratifs un peu partout sur les murs et l'ensemble est tellement noir et vert que ça me donne la nausée… Je crois qu'on est sous le lac en plus ou un truc du genre tellement c'est profond sous le château ! Bref, plus angoissant tu meurs…

-C'est comme Célia l'avait dit, fit remarquer Noah avant de s'attirer le regard foudroyant d'Arthémis, quoi ! Elle nous avait prévenus qu'il y avait des cassos dans cette maison !

Voyant l'air déconfit de la jeune fille, l'adolescent se reprit brusquement, conscient d'avoir gaffé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sylvia, je suis sûre que tu finiras par t'habituer ! bredouilla-t-il sous l'air dubitatif de ses deux camarades de classes, désolé…

Alors que l'intéressée s'apprêtait à répondre, un éclair violet jaillit subitement du minuscule interstice de la double-porte menant à la Grande Salle, s'arrêtant net face à leur groupe et lui arrachant un cri.

Arthémis loucha sur le minuscule Syphlorin de Mélanie, battant furieusement de ses ailes de colibris à quelques centimètres de son visage, qui venait de se stopper devant elle.

Une petit bout de parchemin était accroché à sa patte, tressautant dans le vide au rythme de ses battements d'ailes ultra-rapides.

La jeune sorcière en herbe laissa le petit oiseau magique se poser sur son doigt avant de détacher la missive de sa serre, curieuse.

-Mélanie nous dit qu'elle mange avec des filles de Poufsouffle, que tout vas bien pour elle et de ne pas s'en faire, déchiffra-t-elle en plissant les yeux, bon, ça en fait au moins une de contente !

Satisfait d'avoir délivré son message, le Syphlorin reprit son envol, disparaissant de nouveau derrière l'interstice de la porte en compressant son corps dans un petit « pop », laissant quelques plumes mauves derrière lui au passage.

Arthémis les regarda pensivement virevolter jusqu'au sol dallé de pierre du hall, pensive. D'un certain côté, elle était contente de savoir que son amie était parvenue à s'intégrer aussi facilement dans sa maison… Cependant, elle devait bien admettre cela l'agaçait quelque peu ! Après tout, elles étaient amies depuis le collège… Pour quelle raison avait-elle choisit de les laisser tomber dés le premier jour alors qu'ils avaient tant à se dire ? D'autant plus après le retour de ce mystérieux rêve partagé…

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai FAIM ! lâcha Lucile en se tournant vers le petit groupe, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant qu'il ne reste plus rien !

Arthémis leur emboita le pas tandis que la jeune fille faisait mine de pousser la gigantesque double-porte menant à la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrait déjà d'elle-même, anticipant leur geste.

« Peu importe, se força-t-elle à penser alors qu'elle s'avançait entre les rangées des quatre tables toute en longueur, déjà bondées d'élèves, après tout ce n'est qu'un petit déjeuner… Mélanie nous rejoindra quand elle le voudra ».

Arthémis, Noah et Lucile se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à trois places libres côté Serdaigle tandis que Sylvia se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards avec une moue dépitée, non sans leur adresser un petit signe de la main.

L'adolescente aux boucles brunes s'assit et commença à boire le grand bol de chocolat chaud qui venait de se remplir de lui-même devant elle. Au moins le petit déjeuner semblait-il aussi copieux que le dîner de la veille… Des centaines d'assiettes de saucisses, d'œufs brouillés, de bols de porridge, de pichets de café et de thé parfumés à mille parfums différents s'entassaient entre les viennoiseries et les corbeilles de fruits gorgés de soleil, qui semblaient réapparaitre à volonté à chaque fois qu'un élève se servait.

Tout en mâchonnant un pain au chocolat, Arthémis balayant des yeux la table des Poufsouffle quelques mètres plus loin, à la recherche de Mélanie. Elle finit par la repérer entre deux grandes filles aux cheveux longs qui paraissaient sœurs, avec qui elle était en grande conversation.

Sentant son regard pesé sur elle, Mélanie se retourna dans sa direction avant de lui adresser un petit signe de la main auquel Arthémis répondit par un sourire, gênée. Se montrait-elle jalouse ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pourtant… Son amie avait bien le droit de rencontrer d'autres personnes à Poudlard, elle n'allait pas les laisser tomber pour autant !

-Ah, je crois qu'ils vont distribuer les emplois du temps, commenta soudain Lucile, la bouche pleine de croissant, le regard rivé en direction de la table des professeurs.

En effet, le professeur Puyol, accompagnée du jeune nouvel enseignant en potion qui leur avait été présenté la veille, et de deux autres collègues, s'était levée de son siège et commençait à circuler entre les rangs, une pile de parchemin flottant derrière eux avec légèreté.

-Ça va être la misère cette année je sens ! fit une voix forte à l'oreille d'Arthémis manquant de la faire bondir de sa chaise.

Célia venait de se faufiler entre elle et Lucile sans gène, son badge de Préfète soigneusement épinglée sur sa robe de sorcière trop grande pour elle et un air dépité sur le visage.

-La 5ème année c'est la plus chargée… fit-elle en se servant un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle avala d'une traite, j'espère qu'on aura quand même quelques heures de trous ! Déjà que pour moi c'était la galère l'année dernière alors devoir redoubler comme ça… !

-Célia, ça te prend souvent de surgir comme ça sans prévenir ? questionna Arthémis, mi-amusée, mi-agacée par la nature envahissante de la jeune fille.

-Assez oui, pourquoi ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, le professeur Puyol s'avançait vers elles, tapotant sur le sommet de sa pile de papiers. Quatre d'entre eux décolèrent aussitôt pour se diriger vers eux en flottant. Arthémis en attrapa un au vol, réprimant un fou rire lorsque Noah, perdu dans ses pensées, se le prit littéralement en pleine tête sans rien comprendre, avant d'y jeter un œil… Et de manquer de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

Célia n'avait pas exagéré en parlant d'emploi du temps chargé ! Partout, de huit heures à midi, puis de une heure à dix-sept heures s'étalaient des lignes et des lignes de cours divers et variés à en donner le tournis ! Elle savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une année aux termes de laquelle arrivait un examen, mais quand même !

La plupart des journées de cours s'étalaient de huit heures à dix-sept heures presque sans interruptions, à l'exception du Samedi dont seule la matinée était occupée. Les matières principales : Métamorphoses, Enchantements et Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, couvraient chacune cinq heures par semaine tandis que les options ne prenaient pas plus de deux heures à l'inverse. Autant dire qu'ils avaient du pain sur la planche !

-Ah, mademoiselle Grildal, mademoiselle Esper et Monsieur Shun ! fit la voix criarde du professeur Puyol faisant relever la tête à moitié catastrophée des trois adolescents, le professeur Potter a lui-même tenu à faire des ajustements à vos emplois du temps au niveau de vos cours de rattrapage, afin de vous ramener au niveau des autres élèves, voici !

La petite sorcière replète donna un nouveau coup de baguette dans le vide et Arthémis regarda avec consternation ses quelques rares heures de libres s'effacer sur son parchemin pour laisser la place auxdits cours de rattrapage. Adieu sa douce liberté !

-Eh, on a des cours en commun avec les autres Maisons ! fit soudain remarquer Lucile alors que la distribution des emplois du temps se poursuivait petit à petit, on pourra voir Mélanie et Sylvia du coup !

Revigorée par la nouvelle, Arthémis reporta son attention sur la feuille. Effectivement, elle partageait les cours de Botanique du professeur Londubat trois fois par semaine avec les Serpentard, et ceux de Potion avec les Poufsouffle. Cela leur laissait pas mal d'occasions pour trainer un peu avec leur deux amies !

Alors qu'elle observait avec plus d'attention le programme de la journée, une grande clameur retentit devant elle lui faisait relever les yeux avec irritation. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil surpris et constatant qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux bouclés et aux lunettes aux branches fines venait de se jeter sur Noah par derrière, l'empoignant par surprise sans lui laisser l'occasion de riposter, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Beh alors le nouveau, tu t'es esquivé tôt ce matin ! Tu voulais m'éviter ou quoi !

-Non, euh c'est-à-dire, je…

Noah était devenu rouge comme une pivoine et donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui tient à tout prix à disparaitre le plus rapidement possible. Le spectacle avait attiré pas mal de regards amusés de la part des Serdaigle autours de la table ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son état de gène.

Constatant qu'on avait les yeux rivés sur lui, le rouquin libéra un Noah légèrement déboussolé avant de décocher un sourire flamboyant en direction d'une Arthémis dont le froncement de sourcils dubitatifs en disant long sur ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude.

-Ah, t'es une des nouvelles aussi toi ma jolie ! fit-il en tapotant l'épaule du jeune homme en face de lui, on n'a pas été présenté je crois… C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Et le tiens ? répliqua-t-elle de but en blanc sans se laisser décontenancer par son attitude puérile.

Voyant que celle qui lui faisait face n'était pas disposer à se montrer loquace, l'adolescent se renfrogna et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

-Je suis Léon Meyer, compagnon de chambre de ton pote Noah, ici présent, fanfaronna-t-il tandis que le Noah en question se dissimulait tant bien que mal derrière son bol, est-ce que j'aurais droit à une réponse ou pas au final… ?

-Arthémis Grildal… consentit enfin à répondre la jeune fille d'une voix froide, maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, je crois qu'on a fini notre petit déjeuner !

Et sans rien ajouter, elle se leva et traversa la Grande Salle avec panache sous le regard déconfit du prénommé Léon et de Célia, talonnée de près par un Noah soulagé d'échapper à son envahissant compagnon de chambre et par une Lucile les mains encore pleines de tartines beurrées.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air patraque ce matin ! fit remarquer Arthémis une fois dans le hall en direction de son ami, ce type a l'air relativement lourd !

-Hein… ? C-Ça se voyait ? balbutia le jeune homme avant de se reprendre en toussotant, hum… Oui il m'a littéralement bombardé de questions toute la soirée d'hier ! Je crois qu'il vient d'une famille de Moldus, comme moi, donc du coup…

-Je ne trouve pas qu'il ait l'air méchant perso', constata sobrement Lucile en croquant dans un bout de tartine, un peu collant c'est sûr mais bon…

Arthémis fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne pas s'étendre sur l'impression que lui avait laissée le jeune homme. Au lieu de cela, elle choisit de se repencher sur son emploi du temps et lâcha une exclamation satisfaite :

-Ah ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, on commence avec un double-cours de Potion apparemment, et c'est avec les Poufsouffle ! On pourra voir Mélanie !

Avant que Lucile ou Noah aient eu l'occasion de répondre, un bruit de sonnerie retentit à travers tout le hall d'entrée, magiquement amplifié et se répercutant à travers tous les murs du château, arrachant des grimaces aux quelques adolescents présents. Noah jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-C'est l'heure du début des cours on dirait… On fera bien d'y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard, vu la taille du château ça va nous prendre un moment avant de trouver la salle !

-C'est où le cours de Potion ? questionna Lucile en engloutissant sa dernière tartine d'un coup, se tournant vers Arthémis.

La jeune fille aux boucles brunes du relire le parchemin plusieurs fois avant de finalement admettre que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours.

-Dans les cachots… répondit-t-elle d'un ton des plus dubitatifs, ça met en confiance dites-moi… On devrait attendre Célia et les autres pour les suivre : c'est plus sûr !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la préfète de Serdaigle jaillit de la Grande Salle, talonnées par ses camarades, et les trois adolescents lui emboitèrent le pas jusqu'à une petite porte de bois aménagée non-loin du grand escalier de marbre menant aux étages.

Le groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle descendit une longue volée de marche en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de l'école, bavardant gaiment de choses et d'autres. Suivant le mouvement, Arthémis tenta de repérer Mélanie mais celle-ci avait du s'attarder avec ses autres condisciples dans la Grande Salle car elle n'était visible nulle part.

Seules quelques torches, disséminées le long des couloirs de pierre, éclairaient désormais le chemin. Il se dégageait de leur lueur tremblotante une étrange ambiance, à la fois inquiétante et curieusement fascinante. Une chose était sûre, il n'y avait qu'une école de sorciers pour envoyer les élèves prendre des cours dans un endroit aussi sordide que des cachots !

Les craintes des trois nouveaux élèves de Cinquième Année s'estompèrent quelques peu alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle de Potion. Ils n'avaient croisés aucun squelette décharné enchainé aux murs et les seuls barreaux présents étaient ceux d'une épaisse grille couvrant tout un mur, à travers lequel on distinguait vaguement dans la pénombre quelques bureaux alignés et les formes rebondies de chaudrons.

Arthémis, Lucile et Noah restèrent un peu en retrait tandis que les autres élèves se regroupaient devant les lourds barreaux de fer, attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur, le flot des conversations résonnant étrangement à travers le couloir.

Un instant plus tard, le groupe des derniers retardataires les rejoignit et Arthémis sentit un sourire pointer sur ses lèvres lorsque le visage de Mélanie apparu enfin à la lueur d'une des torche. Cette dernière salua d'un signe de la main les deux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient –très semblables toutes deux, ce qui laissait deviner un lien de parenté- avant de se diriger à grand pas dans leur direction.

-Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus joyeuse que jamais, vous allez bien ? C'est génial qu'on ait cours ensemble dés la première heure !

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent vivement et Arthémis ne tarda pas à oublier le ressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé en la voyant trainer avec des filles de sa Maison plutôt qu'avec eux quelques minutes plus tôt. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Serdaigle et Poufsouffle pouvaient déjeuner à la même table, si ?

La conversation s'orienta vite vers la découverte de leurs dortoirs respectifs la veille, ainsi que sur leurs compagnons de chambre. Cependant, ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'étendre car quelques secondes plus tard seulement, la porte du cachot servant de salle de classe s'ouvrit brusquement sur le jeune professeur que le directeur leur avait présenté durant le dîner de bienvenue. Celui-ci souriait amicalement et les enjoignit à pénétrer à sa suite à l'intérieur.

Arthémis suivi Lucile et Mélanie, en pleine conversation, dans l'antre des cachots et leur emboita le pas jusqu'à une table de libre tout en longueur, qui lui rappela étonnamment les paillasses de ses anciens cours de Physique-Chimie au collège, avec ses alambics, ses réchauds et ses pilons.

De larges ouvertures situées à hauteur de plafond permettaient au soleil de filtrer jusque dans la salle, dardant leur rayon à la surface légèrement bosselés des chaudrons en étain parsemés sur chaque table.

Il n'y avait que trois places par table aussi Noah, qui était resté à la traine derrière, fut bien vite contraint de rejoindre son compagnon de chambre survolté, un air dépité sur le visage. Arthémis lui accorda un regard d'excuse tout en prenant place elle-même entre Mélanie et Lucile tandis que le jeune homme s'asseyait à côté d'une jeune fille de Serdaigle aux cheveux blonds qui partageait son poste avec Léon.

Célia s'était assise avec Béa et Lexie à la paillasse faisant face au bureau du professeur et attendait, visiblement emprunte d'une impatience grandissante. Ce nouveau Maître des Potions semblait attiser sa curiosité…

Celui-ci s'assura qu'il ne restait plus personne dans le couloir avant de fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette. Le claquement qui en résulta mis fin aux conversations persistant et les élèves se tournèrent dans sa direction, tantôt accoudés contre leurs sacs, tantôt s'appuyant contre leur bras dans une attitude paresseuse.

-Bonjour à tous ! clama le jeune homme d'une voix profonde, sans se défaire de son sourire, comme l'a souligné notre cher directeur hier, je suis le professeur Oliver et je serai vôtre nouvel enseignant en Potion à partir de cette année.

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, s'accoudant à son bureau de façon nonchalante.

-Vous êtes ici en Cinquième année ce qui signifie que vôtre premier examen d'ordre officiel, les BUSE, aura lieu à son terme ! J'imagine qu'écoper d'un nouvel enseignant débutant une année aussi importante doit vous inquiéter quelque peu…

Arthémis balayant la salle du regard. A en juger les quelques moues et grognements à peine audibles des élèves, peu d'entre eux avait poussé la réflexion aussi loin. Le professeur Olivier eut un petit rire. Il était visiblement parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que l'adolescente.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il en se relevant, nous allons commencer par une petite évaluation…

Des murmures de protestation s'éleva dans la classe, largement menés par Léon, le voisin de table de Noah -qui avait par ailleurs l'air désespéré.

-Elle ne sera pas notée, les interrompit le professeur d'un geste apaisant, c'est simplement histoire de me faire une petite idée du niveau de chacun et fixer une méthode de travail en conséquence. Je sais aussi que certain d'entre vous –son regard d'ébène s'attarda à la table d'Arthémis, Mélanie et Lucile- débutent dans le domaine de la magie suite à des circonstances exceptionnelles et je tiens à voir ce qu'ils savent faire.

Arthémis sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir alors qu'un bon nombre de ses camarades de classe tournait la tête dans leur direction, intrigués. Elle crut même déceler quelques regards moqueurs parmi ses condisciples ce qui eut pour effet de l'irriter considérablement. Noah avait réussi à passer inaperçu tant le trio de filles détonnait au milieu de la classe mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rougir des pieds à la tête, sous le rire franc et ironique de son compagnon de chambre.

Après quelques ultimes mots d'encouragement, le professeur Oliver fit apparaitre la recette de la préparation au centre de l'évaluation : la Potion de Ratatinage, visiblement destinée à rajeunir quiconque en avalerait.

Arthémis se sentit gagner par l'inquiétude en allant chercher les ingrédients pour ses amies et elle-même dans la réserve située au fond de la classe. Le professeur Londubat avait surtout vu avec eux les sortilèges de bases, ainsi que quelques notions élémentaires en matière de sorcellerie, mais il était resté très évasif dans le domaine de la préparation des Potions, ne disposant pas du matériel adéquat au Chaudron Baveur.

Ses craintes se dissipèrent cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à faire abstraction des autres élèves, plus expérimentés, et de se concentrer uniquement sur la démarche à suivre.

En fait, dans les formes, cela n'avait rien de bien différent d'un TP de Chimie classique auquel elle et ses amies auraient eu droit au collège. Hacher les ingrédients, les réduire en poudre, les verser dans le chaudron dans le bon ordre tout en faisant attention à la température… Le tout nécessitait certes une attention sans faille et la dimension magique compliquait la tâche mais, dans l'ensemble, la jeune fille se surprit à trouver le procédé relativement familier.

Laissant reposer sa préparation pendant quelques minutes, elle se laissa aller à contempler ce que faisait les autres. Lucile, malgré l'air de dégout affirmé qu'elle arborait en coupant en tranche des morceaux de foies de rats, semblait s'en sortir à peu près aussi bien qu'elle. Mélanie, elle, semblait un peu plus perdue et ne cessait de demander conseil à ses camarades de Poufsouffle à la table de devant, qui semblaient relativement agacés par cette attitude.

Tournant la tête vers le fond de la salle, Arthémis constata avec pitié que Noah, en revanche, avait totalement perdu ses moyens comme elle le redoutait. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler ce qui l'empêchait de doser correctement les ingrédients à verser dans le chaudron et une fumée orangée semblable à un nuage de souffre ne tarda pas à s'élever de façon menaçante de son chaudron.

La jeune fille au regard cerclé d'or leva les yeux aux ciels avant de se re-concentrer avec un sursaut sur sa propre potion qui commençait à siffler étrangement : elle l'avait laissée chauffer trop longtemps sans la surveiller !

Coupable, elle éloigna son chaudron du feu promptement et chercha à la refroidir plus rapidement avec sa baguette mais ne parvint qu'à éclabousser sa robe. Un juron lui échappa mais il lui apparut vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule à patauger. Elle était même loin d'être la pire, les autres apprentis sorciers ayant visiblement pour la grande majorité du mal avec leur propre décoction et, très vites, d'épais panaches de fumée multicolores commencèrent à s'élever jusqu'aux plafonds, obstruant les ouvertures servant de fenêtre.

A plusieurs reprises le professeur Oliver s'arrêta à leur table, leur demandant si tout se passait bien et leur prêtant main forte lors des étapes les plus délicates ou leurs fournissant des explications sur les propriétés magiques des différents ingrédients.

A la fin des deux heures, seule la moitié de la classe environ était arrivé à obtenir la teinte verte attendue pour leur préparation. Celles d'Arthémis tirait vers le bleu mais elle constata, non sans une certaine satisfaction, qu'elle s'en était mieux tiré que nombre de ses condisciples de Poufsouffle !

Noah, atterré, avait renoncé à sauver sa potion lors de la dernière demi-heure et était resté assis sur sa chaise jusqu'à la fin du cours, l'air profondément désespéré. Celle de Lucile, en revanche, clapotait doucement, une jolie couleur vert-pomme l'illuminant.

-Bien, la cloche va sonner dans quelques minutes, fit le professeur Oliver en passant entre les rangs, distribuant des flacons, je vous remercie de vôtre attention, j'ai pu évaluer à peu près le niveau de chacun et je dois avouer être assez surpris que la plupart d'entre vous ait encore du mal à préparer une simple Potion de Ratatinage, de niveau de Troisième Année, mais enfin… Versez un échantillon de vôtre préparation dans le tube que je vous distribue et inscrivez-y vôtre nom, je vous rendrais une évaluation détailler au prochain cours.

Arthémis s'exécuta alors que la cloche raisonnait à travers les grilles de la salle de cours. Elle se hâta de débarrasser sa paillasse et de porter son flacon au professeur avant de rejoindre ses amies dans le couloir. Noah avait toujours l'air aussi abattu et la jeune fille commençait à se sentir coupable de ne pas l'avoir invité à se joindre à leur table. Après tout, Mélanie s'entendait déjà bien avec bon nombre de ses condisciples de Poufsouffle et ce n'était pas elle qui aurait été désemparée à ce point face à sa première potion !

-Il est cool vous ne trouvez pas ! s'exclama une Célia survoltée en s'incrustant à moitié entre eux, il essayait vraiment de nous aider pendant le cours, pas comme Slughorn ! Ça change agréablement !

-Si tu le dis… se força à répondre Arthémis qui aurait préféré partir rassurer Noah.

-C'était plus simple que ce que j'aurais cru, fit Lucile, apparemment satisfaite de son travail, je m'attendais à ce qu'on soit loin derrière les autres mais en fait grâce à la Physique-Chimie on a réussi à se maintenir au niveau !

-J'ai toujours été nul dans cette matière, marmonna Noah en chargeant son sac sur son épaule, la mine sombre, je pars devant pour aller en cours… A tout de suite.

Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme se dirigea à la suite de Léon, qui lui administra une grande claque de réconfort –ou bien était-ce simplement une attitude moqueuse ?- dans le dos, vers les escaliers menant au Hall.

-Il a complètement foiré sa potion, _lui_, souligna Arthémis avec colère en direction de Lucile, tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus délicate !

La jeune fille eut un haussement d'épaules confus. Visiblement, elle avait été trop absorbée par sa propre potion durant le cours pour prêter attention à celle des autres.

-Je vous laisse aussi, fit Mélanie en adressant un signe de la main aux deux filles avec qui elle avait trainé le matin même, j'ai « Histoire de la Magie » maintenant, à plus !

-Bon courage ! lui lança Célia alors que la classe de Poufsouffle s'éloignait, on a quoi nous, maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Le cours d'Enchantement avait lieu au troisième étage, et était tenu dans une salle spacieuse et brillamment éclairé par le professeur Puyol, la vice-directrice de l'établissement qu'Arthémis et les autres avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer au cours de la Cérémonie de la Répartition et de la distribution des emplois du temps.<p>

Si les adolescents avait espéré que l'enseignante ferrait preuve de charité envers eux en raison de son statut de directrice des Serdaigle, il n'en fut rien et, après un long discours sur l'importance de la 5ème année et de la réussite aux BUSE, la jeune femme entreprit un cours des plus pointilleux visant à revoir les principaux sortilèges étudiés lors de l'année précédente.

Pour Arthémis, Lucile et Noah, comme pour les vétérans, le cours se révéla être des plus prenants et ils n'eurent guères le temps de bavarder. Le professeur Puyol avait beau être intransigeante, il s'avéra vite qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente enseignante et Noah parvint même pour la première fois à réussir un Sortilège d'Expulsion vers la fin de l'heure (chose dont il n'avait été capable à aucun moment durant l'été). Cela lui remonta quelque peu son moral, largement entamé par son échec cuisant lors du double-cours de Potion.

Les conseils du professeur Puyol -tantôt portant sur la position de la baguette, tantôt la façon de prononcer la formule- s'avérèrent judicieux et, bien vite, les trois étrangers au monde de la sorcellerie se rendirent compte qu'avec un peu de pratique ils étaient très capables d'atteindre le même niveau que leurs camarades.

Lorsque la cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, les élèves de Serdaigles se rendirent dans le parc, en direction de trois grandes serres de verres tout en longueur devant lesquelles se trouvaient le professeur Londubat pour leur premier cours de Botanique, en commun avec les Serpentard.

L'enseignant au visage bienveillant accueillit Arthémis et les autres avec un grand sourire qu'il réitéra envers Sylvia lorsque celle-ci se joignit aux Serdaigle, en compagnie des autres Serpentard. Les nouveaux sorciers répondirent à son sourire avec franchise sous le regard surpris de leurs condisciples, avant de lui emboiter le pas jusqu'à la porte de la serre la plus proche, surmontée d'un grand « 2 » écaillé, magiquement imprimé à la surface du verre.

-Ça allait les cours ce matin ? questionna Arthémis en chuchotant en direction de Sylvia, on était avec Mél' ce matin en Potion nous !

-Bof, répondit simplement la jeune fille aux cheveux raides et d'un noir d'encre, c'était crevant et je persiste à dire que les mecs de ma classe de Serpentard sont tous des gamins ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de foutre le bordel pendant le cours de Puyol, je me sens vraiment à part… Et puis la prof de Métamorphose est trop space !

Arthémis eut un faible sourire compatissant mais avant d'avoir pu poursuivre ils avaient tous pénétré dans la serre et les derniers murmures se turent alors que le professeur Londubat se tournait face à eux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

L'adolescente releva la tête et fit, pour la première fois, réellement attention au décor environnant. Elle resta bouche bée. De toutes parts, s'élevaient de pots dépareillés des dizaines de plantes plus étranges les unes que les autres, grimpant tantôt à des hauteurs hallucinantes le long des parois de verre de la serre, remuant tantôt de façon étrange malgré l'absence de vent à l'intérieur, comme meut d'une volonté propre. Des fleurs multicolores chatoyaient dans un coin, des buissons remplis de grosses épines suintant d'un étrange liquide ondulait lentement dans un autre, de minuscules bonzaïs étaient pourvus d'étranges graines crépitant comme si elles étaient en feu… Partout où elle posait le regard, Arthémis avait l'impression de rêver !

Elle n'était pas la seule par ailleurs : Noah avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles semblait vouloir graver l'image de chacune de ces plantes insolites à tout jamais dans sa mémoire. Sylvia ouvrait la bouche encore plus grande qu'Arthémis et avait renoncé à se plaindre des autres Serpentard, littéralement subjuguée.

Seule Lucile semblait déjà s'être acclimatée à l'univers magique de Poudlard et focalisait pleinement son attention sur le professeur, à l'instar des autres élèves, lassés du spectacle au bout de leurs quatre années de cours de Botanique précédentes.

Le professeur Londubat semblait attendre avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux que les trois jeunes gens sortent de leur douce rêverie pour commencer son cours et Arthémis se hâta de donner des petits coups de coude dans les côtes de Sylvia et Noah avant que les autres élèves ne se rendent compte de leur étrange attitude pour de jeunes sorciers de leur âge. Ils s'étaient déjà suffisamment fait remarquer comme cela en cours de Potion… Sans compter que la jeune fille ne tenait absolument pas à attirer l'attention des garçons braillards et au regard suffisant de Serpentard ! Sans compter les filles qui paraissaient plus se préoccuper de leur nouvelle coupe de cheveux que du cours…

L'adolescente aux boucles brunes fronça les sourcils. Plus elle observait les élèves de la maison verte et argent et plus ils lui semblaient antipathiques… C'était à se demander ce que Sylvia faisait avec eux !

-Bien, fit le professeur Londubat une fois assuré d'avoir l'entière attention de la classe, bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes tous prêts à aborder cette année de BUSE comme il se doit !

Des soupirs lui répondirent mais cela n'entama en rien sa bonne humeur, lui arrachant au contraire un rire franc.

-Ne vous en faites pas ! fit-il en se tournant vers l'arrière de la serre, se penchant pour ramasser une des plantes à ses pieds, si vous travaillez régulièrement et de façon sérieuse il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis, et maintenant…

Le professeur se redressa brusquement, posant sur la longue table de bois encombrée de terreaux et d'ustensiles de jardinage se dressant tout le long de la serre entre les plantes un de ces étranges buissons touffus qu'Arthémis avait remarqué un peu plus tôt.

La jeune fille s'avança pour mieux voir. A bien y regarder, la plante semblait enfler légèrement, puis se dégonfler à intervalle régulier, à l'image d'une poitrine se soulevant sous l'effet d'une respiration. Cela avait réellement quelque chose de perturbant !

-…Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle est cette plante ? termina-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire, promenant son regard doux sur l'assemblée.

Quelques mains se levèrent, hésitantes.

-Oui mademoiselle Lys ?

Une jeune fille de Serpentard au visage angélique constellé de tâche de rousseur baissa le bras, un petit sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

-C'est un simple Buisson d'Épines, répondit-elle d'une petite voix étonnamment douce et sucrée, une plante possédant un puissant mécanisme de défense souvent utiliser pour garder les jardins contre les intrusions.

-Très bien ! approuva le professeur tandis que Sylvia adressait un petit sourire à sa condisciple, 10 points pour Serpentard ! Le Buisson d'Épines se sert en effet, comme son nom l'indique, de ses épines pour se protéger. Si vous l'approcher trop brusquement et de trop près il vous les projette au visage en enflant tout à coup. De plus, ses épines en questions secrètent un puissant liquide urticant. Vous pouvez en voir un peu suinter sur ce spécimen, signe qu'il n'a pas eu recourt à son mécanisme de défense depuis longtemps.

En effet, brillant à l'extrémité de l'épine que désignant le professeur Londubat de sa main ganté une gouttelette opaque d'un liquide visiblement épais.

-Autrefois assimilée à de la mauvaise herbe car se développant dans les jardins peu entretenus, cette plante est aujourd'hui utilisée comme haie dans les maisons de sorciers afin de les protéger des intrus, comme l'a fait remarquer votre camarade. Cependant cette tendance tant à disparaitre car les Buissons d'Épines risquent également d'attaquer les propriétaires et leurs amis, voir leurs enfants s'ils n'y prennent pas garde ! Elle est cependant peu dangereuse…

Sylvia tentait d'enregistrer dans son esprit chaque mot que le professeur débitait au sujet du buisson, contrairement à la plupart des autres Serpentard qui baillait ostensiblement face au discours.

-Bref, reprit l'enseignant en se frottant les mains, mettez-vous par groupe de trois et armez-vous d'une tenaille : nous allons tenter de couper des épines de ces Buissons afin d'en étudier le mécanisme. N'oubliez pas de mettre des gants et des lunettes de protection, au cas où. Si vous déclencher leur réflexe défensif, j'ai des antidotes contre les démangeaisons.

Il désigna une pile d'outils dont les élèves se saisirent machinalement avant de se diriger tour à tour vers les Buissons d'Epine, disposés un peu partout dans la salle.

-Pourquoi on n'utilise pas la magie pour les couper ? râla un élève assez corpulent de Serpentard aux cheveux noirs couverts de gel en dévisageant une tenaille avec méfiance, ça irait plus vite non ?

-Tout sort lancé contre un Buisson d'Épines déclenche le réflexe défensif, répliqua le professeur Londubat en couvrant lui-même ses yeux derrière une paire de lunettes, je vous recommande d'y aller très lentement avec les épines, pour éviter toute attaque…

Tous les élèves s'étaient regroupés désormais. Répudiant à laisser Sylvia seule, Lucile et Arthémis avait fait équipe avec elle, laissant une fois de plus de côté Noah qui rejoignit par dépit son compagnon de chambre et son amie blonde, une fois de plus.

L'exercice se révéla long et fastidieux. En effet, dés qu'Arthémis tentait d'approcher ses tenailles d'une des branches, le buisson se mettait à enfler de façon inquiétante et la jeune fille devait se retirer précipitamment.

Au bout de dix minutes seulement, un grand bruit d'éclatement raisonna faisant sursauter toute la classe. Célia avait voulu allé trop vite et son buisson avait littéralement explosé, projetant une volée d'épine sur la préfète, Lexie et Béa qui se dirigèrent prestement vers les flacons d'antidotes du professeur Londubat en commençant à se gratter furieusement.

Du coin de l'œil, Arthémis crut déceler un éclair de malice dans le regard de Célia et elle ne tarda pas à soupçonner la jeune fille d'avoir fait exprès de déclencher le réflexe défensif de la plante, pour voir l'effet que cela faisait.

Finalement, le groupe de Sylvia, Arthémis et Lucile, grâce à cette dernière principalement, parvint à récolter plusieurs épines gorgées de liquide urtiquant qu'elles déposèrent dans une petite coupelle prévue à cet effet, pile au moment où la cloche annonçant la pause de midi raisonnait à travers la serre, sans qu'aucun élève ne puisse en déterminer la source.

Les jeunes filles s'empressèrent de coller une étiquette agrémentée de leurs noms sur un bocal dans lequel elles versèrent leurs échantillons, afin de les conserver pour le prochain cours, avant de ressortir en direction du château, leur ventre criant famine.

* * *

><p>-On s'en est bien sorti en Botanique finalement ! fit remarquer Lucile en se servant une grande assiette de pâtes.<p>

Noah, qui arborait de nouveau un air morose, ne répondit rien et se contenta de cacher ses bras couverts de plaques rouges urticantes sous la table. Arthémis soupira en se servant un verre d'eau d'une carafe qui venait de se remplir d'elle-même.

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer et raisonnait des cris, des rires et des conversations des élèves à travers les quatre longues tables alignées. Mélanie était de nouveau en pleine discussion avec les deux sœurs de Poufsouffle qu'Arthémis avait remarqué le matin même, et Sylvia s'était assise à la table de Serpentard juste à côté de la fille qui avait fait gagner 10 points à sa Maison durant le cours de Botanique, avec qui elle semblait bien s'entendre.

« A part pour Noah, tout semble aller pour le mieux », se dit Arthémis en fixant son regard sur le jeune homme, assis juste à côté de Léon, en face d'elle.

Elle était contente pour ses amies mais la façon dont elles avaient mis le jeune homme de côté pendant les cours de Potion et de Botanique la dérangeait quelque peu. Certes, Lucile, Sylvia, Mélanie et elle étaient proches depuis bien plus longtemps que ne l'était Noah d'elle, mais était-ce une raison pour le maintenir à l'écart ?

L'espace d'un instant, son regard cerclé d'or croisa celui, d'un bleu azur, du jeune homme et il en profita pour lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant. Arthémis eut un rictus. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à deviner son cheminement de pensées apparemment…

-On ferait bien d'y aller ! fit soudain Lucile en regardant l'heure au bout d'un petit moment, alors que les derniers reliefs de desserts disparaissaient de leur assiette, c'est presque l'heure !

En effet, le temps avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante et une heure n'allait pas tarder à sonner, annonçant la reprise des cours. Arthémis, Noah et Lucile se levèrent aussitôt, chargeant leurs lourds sacs sur leurs épaules.

-Tu n'as pas cours toi ? questionna Arthémis en direction de Léon qui était restée assis.

-T'es folle ? J'ai pas pris Divination comme option moi ! C'est trop casse-c…

Un discret toussotement de la part d'Aurélia, l'amie blonde du rouquin, noya la fin de sa phrase ce qui n'empêcha pas les trois adolescents de parfaitement la deviner pour autant.

-Vous faîtes Divination aussi ? fit la voix enjouée de Célia dans leur dos.

La jeune fille venait de les rejoindre, laissant Lexie et Béa seules un peu plus loin à la table des Serdaigle.

-Oui, tu sais où c'est ? demanda Lucile en consultant d'un œil distrait son emploi du temps, ça indique seulement « Tour Nord » sur ce parchemin mais je n'ai aucune idée de où…

-Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre, l'interrompit la pétillante jeune fille, on en profitera pour discuter ! Allez, on se bouge !

Le petit groupe s'ébranla alors en direction de la grande double-porte qu'ils s'empressèrent de franchir, non sans avoir salué leurs camarades de classe au passage.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Tour Nord de Poudlard, parsemé des babillages incessants de Célia qui semblait ressentir le besoin aigu de revivre minute par minute tous les cours de la matinée avec eux, prit plus de temps que les adolescents ne l'aurait penser si bien que, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, la cloche avait déjà sonnée depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

On accédait à la salle menant aux cours de Divination par une trappe aménagée dans le plafond et de laquelle tombait avec fracas un escalier de métal dés que l'heure était venue, invitant les élèves à monter d'une façon quelque peu angoissante.

Arthémis grimpa les échelons en dernier, à la suite de Noah, et déboucha dans la salle avec la vague impression de venir de débarquer dans un sauna. En effet, la petite pièce circulaire tenant lieu de salle de classe était littéralement enfumée par les vapeurs d'encens en tout genre qui brûlaient sur les tables disséminées un peu partout et, malgré la chaleur estivale qui persistait en ce début de septembre, un feu joyeux ronflait dans la cheminée. Des châles aux couleurs chaleureuses avaient été disposés sur les quelques lampes éclairant la pièce, ajoutant à l'ambiance étouffante.

Une femme filiforme d'une grande maigreur se trouvait bien droite devant son bureau, ses mains noueuses croisées dans une attitude accueillante, un air rêveur et absent sur le visage. Elle avait des cheveux d'un gris terne très courts qui auraient bien eu besoin d'un petit rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et elle arborait en lieu et place de robe de sorcière un ensemble à fleurs immonde qui rappela un instant à Arthémis la tapisserie qui ornait les murs du salon d'une de ses grand-mères.

-Bienvenue mes petits, souffla d'une voix étonnamment douce la sorcière en leur adressant un sourire étrange, prenez place je vous prie, prenez place !

La jeune fille s'éxecuta et emboita le pas de Célia, Lucile et Noah, les sourcils arqués en une expression dubitative. Elle venait de remarquer que les lunettes qu'arboraient la professeure étaient légèrement tordues sur son nez ce qui lui conférait un air un peu fou.

Les tables sur lesquelles brûlaient les bâtons d'encens avaient été disposés en arc de cercle autours du bureau central sur plusieurs étages, à la manière d'un amphithéâtre miniature. En lieu et place de sièges, des fauteuils de chintz et un assortiment de poufs moelleux avaient été disposés tout autour.

Sans se défaire de son air dubitatif, Arthémis s'enfonça dans l'un des énormes coussins à côté de Noah –bien décidée à se rattraper pour la matinée- tandis que Célia et Lucile prenait place une table au dessus d'eux.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'une matière optionnelle, il n'y avait que peu d'élèves et Arthémis ne parvint pas à identifier plus de deux ou trois Serdaigle en plus d'eux-mêmes. Elle reconnut également une des jeunes filles de Poufsouffle avec qui trainait Mélanie le matin même, ainsi que d'autres de ses condisciples qu'elle avait pu voir à l'occasion du double cours de Potion. Les autres devaient être des Gryffondor car, autant que la jeune fille puisse en juger, aucun ne lui rappelait les Serpentard qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser durant le cours du professeur Londubat.

La femme à la robe à fleur attendit encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se décider à fermer la trappe d'un coup de baguette magique, privant ses élèves de la seule source d'air frais encore disponible.

-Bonjour à tous ! lança-t-elle de son étrange petite voix maternelle, j'espère que vous êtes tous aussi heureux de me retrouver pour cette année que je le suis de vous revoir !

L'épais silence qui lui répondit en disait long mais l'enseignante ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, poursuivant de ce même ton sucré qui donnait la furieuse impression à Arthémis qu'elle les traitait comme des enfants en bas-âge.

-Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, il me semble de rigueur de me présenter, fit-elle en s'avança d'un pas léger entre les rangs, je suis le professeur Pellatiars et j'enseigne depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine d'année au poste de Divination dans cette école…

Arthémis jeta un coup d'œil à Noah. Le jeune homme transpirait abondamment sous sa robe de sorcier et elle-même devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait à se sentir quelque peu nauséeuse face aux vapeurs qui se dégageaient du bâton d'encens à sa table. Discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette magique de son sac et la pointant en direction de l'extrémité fumante, avec la ferme intention de l'éteindre.

-VOUS ! s'exclama soudain la voix du professeur Pellatiars dans son dos, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher, troublée par les vapeurs parfumées comme elle l'était…

Se retournant vers elle d'un air coupable tout en dissimulant tant bien que mal sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que la sorcière lui souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie pour une mystérieuse raison. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se renfonça dans son pouf, inquiète.

-Permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est un très grand honneur de recevoir dans ma classe la fille d'une sorcière aussi célèbre que votre mère ! poursuivit l'enseignante avec un sourire si large qu'Arthémis pouvait distinguer chacune de ses dents grisâtres, bien entendue, je ne doutais pas que vos prédispositions vous pousserez tout naturellement vers ce cours, mais…

-Je vous demande pardon ? parvint enfin à lâche Arthémis, estomaquée, je ne… comprends pas très bien où vous voulez en venir…

Un haussement de sourcils amusés vint barrer le front ridé de la sorcière alors qu'elle se redressait, plus rayonnante que jamais. Toute la classe s'était retournée dans leur direction et des murmures intrigués se répercutaient sans cesse à la surface des murs. Arthémis se sentit rougir et préféra ignorer le regard incrédule que venait de fixer Lucile, Célia et Noah sur elle, dans son dos.

-Votre mère ! reprit le professeur Pellatiars comme si le désarroi de la jeune fille n'était qu'une vague plaisanterie, vous êtes bien Arthémis Grildal n'est-ce pas ? La fille de la plus célèbre voyante de notre ère : Daniela Grildal, dont le nom est respecté à travers l'ensemble de la communauté des rares élus en possession du don de troisième œil !

L'adolescente aux boucles brunes ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Un silence pesant venait de se poser sur la classe, seulement rompu par le sifflement d'admiration de Célia dans son dos.

-Bah dit donc… lâcha l'amie de Mélanie de Poufsouffle dans un souffle, ça c'est du scoop !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Être sa Fille

_Et voilà le 8ème chapitre de ma fic basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter o/ ! Je rappelle que celle-ci est réalisée conjointement avec mon amie, Labyrinthe-infini, qui se charge du scénario que je m'occupe de mettre en forme ! On avance lentement mais l'histoire prend forme... Il va falloir cependant attendre encore un peu avant de réellement voir Arthémis, Noah, Lucile, Sylvia et Mélanie en action donc je vous demande juste encore un peu de patience =3 ! Bonne lecture !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient en aucune façon.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 - Être sa fille :<strong>

-Attends, Arthémis !

Mais la jeune fille prit à peine garde à l'appel de Lucile, ouvrant la porte de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle avec une telle violence que le battoir en forme de tête d'aigle raisonna une bonne dizaine de minutes dans un bruit de gong à l'agonie avant de se mettre à l'injurier à pleins poumons, une fois remit du choc.

Sans l'écouter, l'adolescente se jeta sur le canapé turquoise inoccupé le plus proche, au coin de la cheminée, et enfouie sa tête brune dans une pile de coussins, comme pour s'isoler du monde.

Lucile, Noah et Célia arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, l'air inquiet, précédés par une Béa et une Lexie qui avait l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qui venait de se passer.

-On a raté quelque chose ? fit la dernière de sa voix trainante, cherchant une explication dans le regard des trois adolescents qui s'étaient regroupés autours d'Arthémis tout en veillant à maintenir une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux.

-Un peu ouais ! s'exclama Célia en se jetant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où la jeune fille s'était laissée tombée, surexcitée, Arthémis ! Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous ais pas dit que tu étais la fille de Daniela Grildal, sérieux !

Un grognement étouffé par les coussins lui répondit tandis que Béa et Lexie ouvraient de grands yeux.

-Tu plaisantes ? lâcha la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs dans un souffle incrédule, tu as un lien de parenté avec elle ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté !

-Hum, excusez-moi ! fit Lucile en fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, mais je pense que Noah et moi on est un peu largués là… Comment ça se fait que tout le monde ait l'air de connaitre la mère d'Arthémis ? Le professeur Pellatiars nous a parlé d'une voyante mais elle n'est pas allée plus loin…

En effet, après avoir submergé l'adolescente aux boucles brunes sous une foultitude d'éloges tout en affirmant qu'elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités dans sa matière et qu'elle attendait beaucoup d'elle, l'enseignante s'était lancée dans une introduction soporifique sur l'étude des rêves qu'ils allaient réaliser tout au long de l'année et la classe s'était très vite désintéressée d'Arthémis, plongeant dans une profonde somnolence.

La jeune fille était restée silencieuse tout le long, assise bien droite sur son pouf, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, comme en proie d'incroyables tourments. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot lorsque la cloche avait sonné et s'était rapidement éclipsée du cours sans demander son reste, sans même attendre ses amis.

Son état ne s'était pas arrangé durant l'heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ou DFCM, comme aimaient à l'appeler les élèves, histoire de gagner du temps) et elle était resté en semi-état de choc pendant tout le cours du professeur Potter, qui s'était pourtant révélé des plus intéressants. Sous le choc, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre part aux exercices et s'était une fois de plus levée la première de sa chaise dés que la sonnerie avait retenti, disparaissant dans le couloir pour filer directement jusqu'à la salle commune, sous le regard mi-intrigué, mi-inquiet de ses condisciples, talonnées par Lucile, Noah et Célia, les seuls à comprendre sa réaction.

-Le professeur Pellatiars nous rabâche les oreilles sur Madame Grildal depuis la troisième année, expliqua Célia en se tournant vers Lucile, mais en fait presque tout le monde la connait tant elle est célèbre parmi les sorciers !

-C'est une légende ! Elle aurait fait plus de 23 prédictions au cours de sa carrière et pas une seule ne s'est révélée inexactes jusqu'à présent ! poursuivit Béa, une nuance admirative dans la voix, c'est très rare, même pour une véritable voyante ! On raconte même qu'elle aurait collaboré avec le Ministère de la Magie à de nombreuses occasions…

Lucile écoutait avec fascination. En temps qu'amie de longue date d'Arthémis, elle avait souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa mère et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée qu'elle était une personnalité aussi importante dans un quelconque monde ! Et à en juger sa réaction, sa propre fille non plus…

-Mais elle se serait retirée de la vie publique il y a une vingtaine d'années et on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle depuis, acheva Célia en sautillant à moitié sur l'accoudoir, il n'empêche qu'il n'existe pas une personne qui ignore son nom encore aujourd'hui ! Tu imagines le flip quand on a entendu la prof de Divination mentionner leur lien de parenté tout à l'heure !

Le silence retomba entre le petit groupe d'adolescents. La Salle Commune était peu remplie à cette heure, permettant à la crise de nerf d'Arthémis de passer relativement inaperçu.

-C'est vrai que je n'avais pas fait attention à son nom de famille lors de la cérémonie de la répartition… Ca aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille !

Lexie avait parlé d'une voix égale mais il était clair que la nouvelle l'avait surprise également. Noah, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, semblait pensif.

-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait des murmures sur notre passage, réfléchit-il à voix haute, je pensais que c'était parce qu'on débarquait en 5ème année mais en fait certains ont du faire le lien entre Arthémis et sa mère dés la répartition maintenant que j'y pense !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que le professeur Pellatiars a confirmé ça, ça va se répandre comme une trainée de poudre à travers l'école ! acheva Célia d'un ton grave.

Tous tournèrent un regard inquiet en direction d'Arthémis, toujours allongée sur son sofa, la tête entre les bras. La jeune fille mit plusieurs minutes avant de réagir, visiblement encore trop sous le choc des dernières informations concernant sa mère pour trouver la manière adéquate de réagir.

-Sylvia… finit-elle par lâcher au bout d'un moment, sans se redresser pour autant.

-Pardon ?

Les Serdaigle avait l'air de plus en plus déconcerté mais peu importait à Arthémis désormais. La jeune fille se releva brusquement, faisant faire un bon prodigieux à Célia qui s'éloigna en toute hâte du canapé tandis que Béa sursautait sous le coup de la surprise.

-Sylvia ! répéta-t-elle, ses yeux cerclés d'or désormais emplis de colère, elle devait savoir, c'est forcé ! Elle savait déjà pour la magie et pour le fait que ma mère était une sorcière par ses parents… Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer sa célébrité, c'est impossible ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé !

Lucile et Noah restèrent silencieux, incapables de trouver quoi répondre. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de voir leur amie dans un tel état de rage.

-Écoute, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains d'un air qui se voulait apaisant, je suis sûr qu'elle avait ses raisons mais quoi qu'il en soit ce n'est pas après Sylvia que tu dois en avoir je pense… Ni après ta mère ! Si elles ne t'ont rien dit c'était surement pour…

-…Me protéger ?

Arthémis avait répondu d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle s'était assise de façon très raide sur le canapé et son regard, fixé sur le feu, semblait flamboyer.

-Mais me protéger de quoi au juste ? continua-t-elle entre ses dents, tremblante, comment est-ce que je suis supposé le savoir ? Après tout, ma propre mère et une de mes meilleures amies semblent juger bon de me cacher toute une partie de ma propre vie… Pourquoi devrais-je me torturer l'esprit !

L'intonation de sa voix était allée crescendo au fur et à mesure et elle avait presque crié les derniers mots, attirant les regards surpris des autres élèves de Serdaigle présents. Un silence inhabituel venait de se poser sur la Salle Commune, aucun des amis de la jeune fille n'osait prononcer un mot, de peur de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Tu devrais peut-être en parler directement avec ta mère… ? se risqua finalement à lâcher Célia, tout en prenant bien soin de se cacher derrière Béa et Lexie qui la foudroyèrent du regard, c'est elle la principale intéressée non ? Elle pourra surement t'expliquer pourquoi elle t'a caché tout ça !

Arthémis semblait littéralement emplie de colère désormais et se retenait à grand peine d'imploser. Cependant, les paroles de la préfète avaient atteint ses oreilles et on pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

-C'est exact, fit-elle finalement en se redressant brusquement, je vais lui envoyer mon Syphlorin dés maintenant ! Et tant pis si elle me fait des reproches après sur le fait que je ne doive pas m'en servir pour les longues distances, je VEUX des réponses !

D'un pas vif, elle s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers le minuscule volatile vert qui sommeillait sur la table la plus proche, attendant un ordre de sa propriétaire, lorsque Béa l'arrêta d'un geste, s'attirant un regard noir.

-Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est tuer ton Syphlorin avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination, tenta-t-elle de la raisonner sans se laisser démonter, plongeant ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable dans le regard cerclé d'or d'Arthémis, si tu tiens vraiment à utiliser un message tu n'as qu'à utiliser un hibou de l'école ! Il y en a toujours à disposition des élèves…

L'adolescente aux boucles brunes hésita une fraction de seconde, sentant les regards de ses camarades fixés sur elle d'une façon qui en devenait presque douloureuse. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie désormais, c'était de s'isoler et de rester dans son coin à réfléchir.

-La Volière se trouve tout en haut de la Tour Ouest du château, poursuivit Béa d'un ton grave, tu as tout ce qui reste de l'heure pour envoyer ton message avant le cours d'Astronomie, profites-en !

Arthémis acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, résignée. Chargeant son sac sur son épaule, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte de sortie de la Salle Commune, ses cheveux virevoltant en mèches furieuses sur son sillage. Il y eu un bruit d'explosion lorsqu'elle passa devant Lucile, Noah et les autres et les coussins parsemant les canapés furent soudainement expulsés à travers la pièce, arrachant un cri de frayeur à deux élèves de deuxième année qui se trouvaient là.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte eut claqué avec violence sur Arthémis que les Serdaigle recommencèrent à respirer, interdits. Le coup de colère de la jeune fille, quoique légitime, les avait tous pris de court.

-On ferait bien d'envoyer un Syphlorin à Sylvia avant qu'Arthémis ne lui tombe dessus, lâcha Lucile au bout d'un moment d'une voix morose.

* * *

><p>Arthémis avait traversé les couloirs du château avec une telle brusquerie que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas pris garde à son environnement. Elle ne s'était pas formalisée des portraits qui chuchotait sur son passage d'un air inquiet en lui lançant des regards en coin, pas plus que des armures qui s'était mises à grincer devant elle dans une pâle imitation d'un rire lugubre et moqueur. Elle avait même à peine tressaillit en traversant un fantôme qui passait par là au tournant d'un couloir, malgré l'horrible sensation de froid qui lui transperça les os lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact. Elle avait bien assez à penser et en avait déjà trop vu sur le monde de la magie pour se soucier d'un phénomène aussi banal que la présence d'un esprit dans une école !<p>

Elle avait gravit les marches de la Tour Ouest sans même y prendre garde et eut une fraction de seconde de surprise en se retrouvant face à la porte de la volière. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait à peine prit garde à l'endroit où ses pas la menait.

Elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée de fer lorsqu'elle celle-ci retomba d'elle-même mollement le long de son corps. La tête lui tournait et elle se sentait comme brusquement vidée de son énergie. N'y tenant plus, elle s'adossa contre le battant, ferment les yeux un moment tandis que de petites étoiles apparaissaient devant son champ de vision. Elle s'en voulait de s'être ainsi emportée face à ses amis. La révélation du professeur Pellatiars l'avait bien plus profondément bouleversée qu'elle n'aurait souhaité l'admettre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle apprenne des choses aussi importantes concernant sa mère de la bouche d'un autre ? D'abord son statut de sorcière, ensuite sa célébrité dans le monde magique… Tout son univers, qui lui avait paru si stable et si clair pendant près de quinze ans, semblait désormais s'effondrer un peu plus de jours en jours !

Un profond soupir lui échappa. Elle savait qu'elle avait tord de se prendre ainsi la tête mais les faits étaient là : tout le monde semblait en savoir beaucoup sur sa propre personne qu'elle-même. Que ce soit un professeur, sa mère, ou son amie Sylvia –qu'elle voyait désormais sous un tout autre jour- cela revenait au même : elle se sentait trahie. Trahie au plus profond d'elle-même, comme si elle découvrait tout à coup qu'elle était plongée au cœur d'un gigantesque complot dont elle était le centre. Cela avait de quoi déstabiliser plus d'une personne, c'était indiscutable…

Arthémis passa une main dans ses longues boucles brunes, décoiffées par son accès de colère. Peu importait son état d'esprit ou l'importance des révélations qui venaient de lui tomber dessus : elle était bien décidé à obtenir des réponses, et pour cela il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant et cesse de geindre sur son sort !

Finalement décidée, elle fit volte-face et franchit la porte de la volière… Avant de rester boucher bée de surprise pour la énième fois en deux mois.

La salle dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer n'était pas très grande mais d'une hauteur de plafond proprement vertigineuse. Partout, sur des perchoirs et des niches aménagés dans ls murs de pierre circulaire, se tenaient des centaines de chouettes et de hiboux de toutes les formes, tailles, espèces et couleur différentes ! De temps à autre, un bruissement d'ailes retentissait et une plume tombait avec délicatesse sur le sol, en grande partie couvert de petits cadavres de rongeur et de fiente, enfouis sous la paille. D'immenses fenêtres dépourvues de vitre venaient parfaire le décor, laissant pénétrer l'air frais qui semblait tourbillonner en rafale dans la pièce dans un long hurlement sinistre, venant se mêler aux hululements des oiseaux, à moitié endormis pour la plupart.

-Incroyable… murmura Arthémis le visage rivé vers le plafond interminable, médusée.

Se rappelant soudain la raison de sa présence, elle se rembrunit cependant et, évitant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les déjections au sol, elle se dirigea vers le hibou le plus proche : un moyen-duc au regard fier qui ne cessait de gonfler ses plumes d'un air suffisant. Une plaque d'or scintillait sous son perchoir à la lumière du soleil déclinant, indiquant en lettres gravés « Scouthibou ». Une petite mention en dessous indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou de l'école à la disposition des élèves, elle pouvait donc s'en servir sans inquiétude.

Satisfaite, Arthémis sortit de son sac un rouleau de Parchemin ainsi que sa plume toute neuve, achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances, et un encrier qu'elle posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche. Elle se mit alors à écrire furieusement, couvrant des lignes et des lignes de papier jauni tout en tâchant ses mains et son visage d'encre noire dans la précipitation. Elle avait encore peu l'habitude d'utiliser ce système d'écriture peu orthodoxe pour une moldue mais le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant précis en direction de sa mère surclassait de loin cette légère incommodité et elle se surprit vite à se servir de la plume presque aussi facilement que d'un stylo.

Enfin, après avoir tracé une dernière phrase virulente d'une main habile, elle roula la lettre sans le relire et l'attacha avec une ficelle. Elle ne voulait pas éprouver des remords en voyant les termes qu'elle avait employés sous le coup de la colère et tenait à ce que sa mère comprenne bien l'importance qu'avaient ces révélations pour elle.

Arthémis se retourna vers le hibou qui l'avait suivi des yeux et s'interrompit brusquement, hésitante. Elle n'était pas sûre de la procédure à suivre. Comment allait-elle réussir à faire comprendre à cet oiseau qu'il devait livrer une lettre et à QUI il devait l'apporter ?

Le rapace eut un claquement de bec indolent, visiblement agacé, et s'envola de lui-même vers elle, la faisant reculer d'un pas sous le coup de la surprise. D'un air supérieur, il lui tendit la patte et Arthémis mit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'il l'invitait à y attacher la missive.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle s'exécuta maladroitement, légèrement apeurée par les serres aiguisées du rapace.

-Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'envoyer du courrier de cette façon, marmonna-t-elle en serrant le nœud, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle parlait à un hibou, l'adresse c'est le petit Mobile-home à côté de la maison en construction à Rébuissière, pas loin du village de Mirapice. Tu vois où c'est ? C'est pour ma mère, Daniela Grildal.

Arthémis s'étonna à peine de voir le hibou hocher la tête d'un air supérieur avant de brusquement prendre son envol et de s'élancer à travers la fenêtre dans un bruissement d'ailes qui la fit sursauter.

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un point à l'horizon, rêveuse. La tour offrait une vue plongeante sur le parc, ainsi que sur la Forêt Interdite longeant le château contre laquelle le professeur Potter les avait mis en garde la veille. Etait-ce du à son avertissement ? Toujours était-il que celle-ci paraissait particulièrement sinistre, avec ses arbres sombres et denses, ondulant doucement sous l'effet de la brise.

Arthémis s'accorda encore quelques minutes de rêvasserie avant de finalement faire demi-tour et quitter la volière, non sans adresser un petit signe de la main aux quelques hiboux éveillés qui la suivirent d'un regard bienveillant jusqu'à la porte. Ecrire cette lettre avant de perdre son regard dans le fantastique paysage qu'offrait Poudlard l'avait quelque peu apaisée et elle se sentait plus sereine.

Tout en redescendant les marches de la tour, elle se rappela qu'il ne restait qu'une dernière heure d'Astronomie avant le cours de rattrapage du jour dont elle comptait bien profiter pour confronter Sylvia et obtenir des explications ! Cela détériora quelque peu son humeur de nouveau et elle ne se défit de son air sombre qu'une fois parvenue dans le couloir où elle avait traversé le fantôme, se stoppant net.

Dans sa hâte d'arriver à la volière, elle n'avait guère prit garde au chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et elle était bien incapable de se dire _où_ précisément dans le château elle se trouvait !

Un brin de panique commença à la gagner alors qu'elle se retournait, cherchant en vain un élément familier qui puisse lui indiquer le chemin de retour vers sa Salle Commune. Dans la précipitation elle avait laissé son Syphlorin sur la table et n'avait donc aucun moyen de contacter ses amis pour se retrouver.

Un juron agacé lui échappa alors qu'elle se décidait à avancer dans le couloir, effleurant les murs du bout des doigts. Elle espérait juste ne pas arriver en retard à son cours suivant simplement à cause de la superficie ridiculement gigantesque de cette école !

Pour ne rien arranger à son désarroi, ce fut le moment que choisit la cloche pour retentir, déclenchant une véritable cohue des élèves aux autres étages à en juger par les raclements de chaises et les bruits de pas qui raisonnaient au dessus de sa tête. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par l'écriture de sa lettre qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure !

Paniquée, Arthémis tenta de se mêler à un groupe de Serpentard de Quatrième année qui sortait d'une salle de classe adjacente afin de revenir sur un couloir qu'elle connaissait mais elle finit par renoncer face aux regards mauvais qu'ils lui lançaient et ne tarda pas à se retrouver de nouveau seule et éperdue au milieu d'un couloir par lequel elle était certaine de ne pas être passée auparavant.

La jeune fille se mit à déambuler, cherchant à se repérer de quelque manière que ce fut. Elle était déjà en retard en cours et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se dépêche de retrouver son chemin. Non seulement elle était perdue mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien avoir lieu le cours d'Astronomie (elle avait compté sur Célia et ses amies toute la journée pour se repérer !).

Alors que la panique commençait réellement à la gagner et qu'elle commençait à se demander si un des tableaux du couloir pourrait la renseigner, une ombre immense se dressa dans son dos, la faisant se figer sur place. Très lentement, la jeune fille se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec les petits yeux noirs emplies de fureur de Madame Lamanzana, la concierge de l'école.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? questionna-t-elle d'une étrange voix forte qui ressemblait à celle d'une homme, semblant enfler de fureur à chaque instant, vous complotez quelque chose dés le premier jour je suppose, à trainer dans les couloirs ainsi entre les cours !

-Pas du tout ! répliqua vivement Arthémis, en tentant de ne pas se laisser intimider par la silhouette imposante de la bonne femme, je… Je me suis perdue en me rendant à la volière et je ne sais pas où se trouve la Tour d'Astronomie, je suis déjà en retard en cours d'ailleurs !

Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la réponse qu'attendait la concierge car les yeux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent soudain de fureur, la faisant ressembler à un énorme crapaud gonflé de colère.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote ! mugit-elle faisant trembler les murs et provoquant des murmures de protestation de la part des portraits accrochés non loin de là, en quelle classe êtes-vous !

-Cinquième année à Serdaigle, mais…

-ET VOUS PRÉTENDEZ NE TOUJOURS PAS SAVOIR OU SE TROUVE VOTRE SALLE DE CLASSE A VOTRE ÂGE ! A ce niveau vous feriez mieux d'avouer vos tords au lieu de passer pour une demeurée, espèce de petite sotte !

Madame Lamanzana avait hurlé si fort qu'Arthémis sentit ses tympans vriller. Piquée au vif, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard flamboyant : la journée avait déjà été assez riche en émotion pour sa part sans qu'une concierge bornée en rajoute !

-Si vous vous étiez un peu renseignée, gronda-t-elle à la grande surprise de la sorcière, qui n'avait manifestement pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde face à ses crises de colère, vous sauriez que je suis une des cinq élèves à débarquer en milieu de scolarité cette année donc NON, malgré mon âge, je ne sais PAS où se trouve ma salle de cours ! Maintenant vous pourriez être un peu productive au lieu de gaspiller vôtre salive et m'indiquer la direction de la Tour d'Atsronomie ! Merde à la fin !

L'adolescente ne se rendit compte qu'elle était allée trop loin qu'une fraction de seconde après que l'injure ait traversé ses lèvres. Poussée par le flot de sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient depuis les révélations concernant sa mère et profondément vexée par le ton accusateur de la concierge, elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'ouvrir la bouche et s'était trop vite emportée.

Tout d'abord estomaquée, Madame Lamanzana resta un instant figée dans une attitude grotesque, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités qui la faisaient ressembler à une espèce d'énorme poisson sorti de l'eau. D'instinct, Arthémis eut un mouvement de recul. Grand mal lui en prit car ce geste suffit à ramener la sorcière à la réalité, écumant littéralement de colère face à l'affront qui venait de lui être porté.

-Vous… balbutia-t-elle en crachant de rage tout en empoignant violemment le bras de la jeune fille, l'emprisonnant dans un véritable étau en lui arrachant un glapissement de frayeur, dans mon bureau… Immédiatement ! Vous êtes bonne pour une retenue ma petite !

* * *

><p>Lucile regardait pensivement par la fenêtre de la salle d'Enchantement vide dans laquelle elle se trouvait, rêvassant en observant le soleil décliner à l'horizon, assise sur un des nombreux bureaux de bois présents. Noah s'était installé à quelques mètres d'elle à peine et contemplait avec beaucoup d'intérêt un grand poster accroché au mur qui décrivait avec précision les effets d'un sortilège d'Allégresse.<p>

Tous les autres élèves de Serdaigle étaient retournés à la Salle Commune après le cours d'Astronomie mis à part les deux jeunes gens qui avait bifurqué en direction du troisième étage, pour le cours de rattrapage que leur avait prescrit le professeur Potter. Sylvia et Mélanie, quant à elles, devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Seule manquait à l'appel Arthémis qui, depuis qu'elle était partie comme une furie en direction de la Volière, n'avait pas refait surface. Elle ne s'était pas montrée durant tout le cours d'Astronomie et Lucile comme Noah commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. L'adolescente aux cheveux clairs avait bien tenté de lui envoyer un message par Syphlorin mais elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse. Elle espérait juste que la nouvelle de la célébrité passée de sa mère ne l'avait pas trop bouleversée, son amie paraissait quelque peu sur les nerfs depuis sa découverte du monde magique.

La porte de la salle de classe pivota sur ses gonds et la jeune fille se retourna brusquement dans sa direction dans l'histoire de reconnaitre les boucles brunes de son amie mais ce fut seulement Sylvia qui entra, la mine boudeuse.

-Arthémis n'est pas là ? questionna-t-elle, surprise, en se posa à son tour sur une table entre Noah et Lucile, se calla sur son sac pour plus de confort.

-Non, on ne sait pas où est-ce qu'elle est depuis l'heure d'étude de tout à l'heure, elle n'était pas en Astronomie avec nous… J'espère que tout va bien pour elle ! répondit Lucile d'un ton inquiet.

Sylvia soupira, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux d'ébène très fins.

-J'ai reçu ton Syphlorin, fit-elle en fixant le plafond, l'air coupable, je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir parlé de la célébrité de sa mère, je pensais qu'elle était au courant… Je me demande pourquoi elle lui a caché ?

-Vu la réaction qu'a eu Arthémis en l'apprenant, on ne peut pas trop la blâmer non ? questionna Noah s'attirant deux paires de regard noir, je dis juste ça comme ça…

Il se tut presque aussitôt, honteux, et se détourna des filles en faisant mine de s'exercer à l'un des sortilèges dont la définition était inscrite sur le grand tableau noir au fond de la salle, sans grande conviction.

-Elle s'est surement dit que ça ferait beaucoup d'un seul coup pour sa fille, proposa Lucile en fronçant les sourcils, jouant avec sa baguette d'une main, apprendre qu'on est d'ascendance sorcière et que sa mère est une célébrité dans un autre monde en une seule soirée ça serait difficile à supporter pour n'importe qui !

Sylvia semblait dubitative mais approuva néanmoins d'un léger signe de tête.

-C'est sûr… Mais pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit après dans ce cas ?

-Va savoir…

Les trois jeunes sorciers en herbe restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, perdus dans leur spensées. Par instant, Noah rompait la quiétude ambiante en marmonnant les formules inscrites au tableau, comme s'il tentait de les mémoriser.

L'arrivée d'une Mélanie particulièrement joyeuse, un instant plus tard, leur offrit une nouvelle source de distraction et ils s'empressèrent de lui raconter la révélation du professeur Pellatiars au cours de l'heure de Divination. La jeune fille perdit presque instantanément son sourire, sous le choc.

-Alors la mère d'Arthèmis est une célébrité ? souffla-t-elle, surprise, ça alors c'est…

Le bruit retentissant de la seconde sonnerie couvrit la fin de sa phrase. A l'instant précis où celle-ci s'arrêtait, la porte pivota pour la troisième fois laissant entrer une petite femme replète au visage ferme, le nez serti de lunettes. Presque aussitôt, les quatre adolescents se levèrent respectueusement pour saluer le professeur Puyol.

-Vous n'êtes que quatre ? s'étonna la vice-directrice en refermant la porte derrière elle d'un coup de baguette, où est mademoiselle Grildal ?

Les sorciers en herbe échangèrent des regards éloquents, hésitant à avouer qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que la professeure. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas apporter d'ennuis à Arthémis après ce qu'elle avait appris quelques heures plus tôt.

-A vrai dire… commença Lucile en se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire pour justifier l'absence de son amie.

Fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin d'inventer une excuse car ce fut le moment où la porte pivota de nouveau en grinçant derrière le professeur Puyol, laissant entrer une Arthémis au regard plus étincelant de colère que jamais.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard professeur, assura-t-elle d'un ton sombre en jetant à demi sons sac sur le bureau le plus proche, j'étais dans le bureau de Madame Lamanzana et elle m'a retenue après la sonnerie…

-Pas de soucis, assura l'enseignante avec un sourire compatissant qu'elle ne se serait certainement pas permis devant une classe entière, installez-vous ou vous voulez, nous allons commencer sans plus tarder !

Les cinq adolescents s'exécutèrent en silence. Arthémis prit bien soin de s'assoir le plus loin possible de ses amis : elle avait tout sauf envie de leur parler en cet instant précis ! Le sermon de la concierge avait été un véritable supplice et elle était sortie de son bureau presque en pleurs, en écopant au passage d'une jolie heure de colle qu'elle estimait passablement injustifiée.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger, les quatre jeunes gens respectèrent son choix et se contentèrent de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiet. Mélanie risqua même un demi-sourire encourageant auquel la jeune fille ne répondit pas, fixant avec obstination le professeur Puyol qui s'était assise face à eux, sur un des bureaux habituellement destinés aux élèves, pour plus d'intimité.

-Bien, entama la jeune femme une fois les élèves installés, ces heures de cours ont été spécialement aménagées dans votre emploi du temps afin de vous permettre de vous mettre au niveau de vos camarades et passer vos BUSE avec succès. J'aime autant vous prévenir d'avance que la tâche ne sera pas aisée pour vous permettre de rattraper quatre années entières de cours de sorcellerie et qu'il faudra y mettre beaucoup du vôtre pour ne pas perdre le fil. J'attends donc une concentration optimale et des efforts conséquents de votre part, est-ce clair ?

Les cinq adolescents acquiescèrent silencieusement. Noah semblait avoir subitement blêmi et jamais le regard d'Arthémis n'avait été aussi froid. Le discours de la vice-directrice n'avait rien de rassurant, loin de là !

Face à leur visage anxieux, le professeur Puyol se risqua à leur accorder un sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, un peu de constance devrait suffire à vous assurer une rapide remise à niveau et j'ai pu voir lors des cours que je vous ai pratiqués dans la journée que vous étiez déjà relativement bien formée au niveau des sortilèges de base. Le professeur Londubat a fait du bon travail pendant les vacances semble-t-il !

Lucile échangea un sourire avec Sylvia, qui était assise juste à côté d'elle. Les souvenirs des cours avec le professeur de Botanique restaient très agréables dans leur mémoire et en parlait semblait avoir un effet singulièrement remotivant sur eux.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, le professeur Puyol croisa les jambes sur son bureau, arborant de nouveau sa mine sérieuse.

-Si vous vous sentez prêts, je pense que nous allons pouvoir aborder le côté technique de ces cours. Comme vous avez déjà pu le constater je suppose, vous avez plusieurs heures réparties sur la semaine. Celles-ci viseront à vous faire rattraper les matières vous faisant le plus défaut, et notamment les enseignements pratiques tels les Potions, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques ou la Botanique. Le professeur Londubat m'a en effet indiqué que vous aviez bien avancé au cours de l'été au niveau maniement de la baguette magique mais que les autres matières avaient par conséquent été mises de côté, faute de moyen…

Les élèves approuvèrent silencieusement. En effet, ils avaient beau avoir étudié chacune de ces matières avec assiduité grâce à leurs bouquins durant l'été, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins totalement dépourvus d'expériences sur le terrain, comme ils avaient pu le constater au cours de la journée.

-Vous avez deux heures le mercredi, indiqua le professeur Puyol en pointant sa baguette sur le tableau noir derrière elle, sur lequel s'inscrivirent aussitôt les horaires du cours, comme tracés à la craie blanche invisible, je pense donc que ce jour-là sera principalement réservé à ces matières. Le reste du temps vous aurez droit à des cours de Sortilèges et de Métamoprhose principalement, ainsi que de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, selon la disponibilité de vos professeurs –moi incluse. Avez-vous des questions ?

Lucile leva presque aussitôt la main, s'attirant le regard de ses amis.

-Professeur, comment serons-nous informés des cours que nous suivront au cours de la semaine et du lieu où nous les suivront ?

-J'ai déjà ensorcelé vos emplois du temps ce matin, la rassura le professeur Puyol, ils afficheront d'eux-mêmes les différentes informations relatives à vos cours de rattrapage, ainsi que les éventuelles modifications les concernant. Si toutefois quelque chose ne vous conviens pas ou que vous souhaiter étudier une matière en particulier n'hésitez pas à en parler à vôtre professeur de maison ou à moi-même.

Rassurée, Lucile se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. La vice-directrice balaya rapidement la salle de ses yeux perçants afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres questions avant de poursuivre :

-Sur ce, nous allons pouvoir commencer !

Pointant de nouveau sa baguette sur le tableau noir, elle effaça les horaires du cours qui furent aussitôt remplacés par la plus longue liste de sortilèges que les cinq adolescents ait jamais vu. Lucile jeta un coup d'œil en coin aux autres : tous paraissaient effarés.

-Ceci, expliqua le professeur Puyol en se levant, est la liste des sortilèges et enchantements de base exigibles aux épreuves de BUSE. Vous avez déjà étudié ceux-ci avec le professeur Londubat –une infime partie des sorts listés se retrouva rayée proprement d'un nouveau coup de baguette- et ceux-ci sont au programme de cette année –les derniers noms en bas de liste disparurent à leur tour. Ce qui veut dire que vous avez encore tout cela à étudier !

Noah semblait littéralement consterné face au nombre, encore bien trop impressionnant à son goût, de sortilèges exigés pour l'examen de fin d'année. Lui qui avait eu un mal fout à faire voler une simple plume, il ne voyait pas bien comment il arriverait jamais à se mettre à niveau !

Les autres ne semblaient pas en mener bien large non plus et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'heure, Arthémis avait troqué son air renfrogné contre une expression de profonde incrédulité.

Le professeur Puyol ne put retenir un sourire face au désarroi de ses élèves. Elle ne tenait pas à l'admettre devant eux mais la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient maîtrisé les sortilèges que leur avait enseignés le professeur Londubat au cours de l'été était tout simplement phénoménale ! Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir jamais vu de tels progrès en seulement deux mois pendant toute sa carrière d'enseignante ! Par conséquent, elle ne se faisait guère de soucis quant à la capacité de ces cinq jeunes gens à atteindre le niveau de ses autres élèves, mais mieux valait les stimuler un bon coup plutôt que de les enorgueillir en douces flatteries !

-Bon eh bien… se risqua à lâcher Lucile d'une petite voix en tirant sa baguette en bois de charme de sa trousse, je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de s'y mettre !

* * *

><p>-Une retenue avec Lamanzana !<p>

Le cri de surprise de Lucile était passé presque inaperçu au milieu du tumulte quasi-incessant de la Grande Salle. Arthémis ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de lancer un regard noir au fond de son vert de jus de citrouille sans y toucher, morose.

-Oui, finit-elle par admettre en renonçant finalement à boire, l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit, tout ça parce que je n'étais pas en classe à la seconde précise de la sonnerie !

Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, comme si chaque mot qu'elle prononçait lui écorchait la langue.

-Bon d'accord j'ai peut-être été UN PEU outrancière avec elle, admit-elle avec une grimace de dégout, mais elle n'avait qu'à pas me chercher aussi ! Et puis je n'étais pas dans mon assiette après la nouvelle sur ma mère…

-Ne fait pas attention à Lamanzana ! lança Célia, la bouche pleines de pommes de terre, tout en se couchant à moitié sur la table devant la jeune fille pour atteindre la carafe d'eau, elle est pareille avec tout le monde ! Personne ne peut la supporter ! A ce qu'il parait elle aurait du sang du géant dans les veines, ce serait pour ça qu'elle est aussi agressive ?

-C'est juste une rumeur, l'interrompit Béa d'un ton agacé, assise en face des trois jeunes filles, à côté de Noah et de Lexie, l'important c'est surtout de savoir comment tu te sens maintenant Arthémis ? Avec tout ce qui t'es tombé dessus aujourd'hui…

Cinq paires de regards inquiets se tournèrent vers elle et l'adolescente aux boucles brunes laissa échapper un soupir.

-Disons que j'ai renoncé à m'énerver contre tout et n'importe quoi, affirma-t-elle d'un ton railleur, visiblement plus destiné à elle-même qu'à ses camarades, désolée pour tout à l'heure au fait…

-On comprend très bien, ne t'en fait pas, assura Lucile en lui adressant un franc sourire.

La jeune fille lui répondit timidement d'un signe de tête, gênée. La façon dont son amie parvenait toujours à surmonter ses coups de gueule la déstabilisait toujours. D'ailleurs, l'attitude de Béa et Célia était tout aussi surprenante : elles se montraient curieusement compréhensives et amicales pour des personnes dont elle n'avait fait la connaissance que la veille ! Mais force était de constater qu'elle leur était reconnaissante pour leur soutien. Elle se rendait bien compte également que Noah cherchait vainement quelque chose à lui dire afin de la rassurer et cela la touchait tout autant que les paroles de ses compagnonnes de chambre.

Seule Lexie arborait une attitude purement désintéressée, se contentant de manger lentement en fixant d'un regard vide les étendards aux couleurs des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, au fond de la salle. Cependant, elle semblait agir ainsi en toutes circonstances alors cela ne posait pas le moindre problème à Arthémis, qui se contentait de l'ignorer autant qu'elle-même le faisait.

-En attendant je ne pourrais pas venir à la première heure du cours de rattrapage de Mercredi à cause de ça, poursuivit Arthémis en direction de Noah et Lucile, se forçant à manger au passage, comme si je n'étais pas assez en retard comme ça !

-On t'aidera à rattraper ton retard, t'inquiète ! fit Célia en faisant étinceler son insigne de préfète couverte de tâches de nourritures à la lueur des chandelles, c'est mon rôle après tout d'aider les autres élèves de Serdaigle !

-Célia, je doute qu'une fille qui a réussi à se hisser presque au niveau d'une Cinquième Année en à peine deux mois ait besoin des conseils d'une fille qui a raté ses BUSE honnêtement.

Même la préfète éclata de rire face à la pique cinglante de Béa et le reste du dîner se déroula dans une ambiance bien plus détendue que le reste de la journée. Malgré cela, Arthémis ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit les mots du professeur Pellatiars et il lui semblait presque entendre les battements d'ailes du hibou qu'elle avait envoyé à sa mère afin de lui demander des explications, tant cette simple nouvelle l'obnubilait. L'oiseau avait peut-être même déjà atteint Mirapice à l'heure qu'il était ?

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre que sa cachotière de génitrice lui réponde… Et il lui tardait de voir quelle excuse vaseuse elle pourrait bien inventer cette fois pour expliquer une telle dissimulation !

* * *

><p><em>Arthémis ouvrit les yeux, terrifiée, mais ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent que la pénombre, si bien qu'elle aurait très bien pu les garder fermés. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison elle se sentait si oppressée, pourquoi avait-elle la sensation qu'une main glacée lui étreignait l'estomac, lui tordant les entrailles douloureusement…<em>

_Ou se trouvait-elle ? Quelle heure était-il ?_

_Un rond de lumière blanche l'aveugla subitement et elle cligna des paupières sous l'effet de la surprise, des tâches de couleur dansant devant ses prunelles. Avec stupeur, elle reconnu la pièce aux interminables murs de pierre plongés dans les ténèbres. Encore ce rêve qui la plongeait dans une telle terreur, sans qu'elle parvienne à comprendre pourquoi !_

_Mélanie se trouvait au centre du cercle de lumière en face d'elle et la contemplait d'un air probablement aussi terrorisé que le sien. Bien vite, trois autres rayons de lumières s'illuminèrent, projetant les ombres gigantesquement étendue de Noah, Lucile et Sylvia, aussi perdus que leurs amies._

_Soudain un détail sautant aux yeux d'Arthémis. Un détail auquel elle n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à présent, trop stupéfaite par le spectacle étrange de ce songe si réaliste._

_Derrière chacun de ses amis, en partie noyée dans l'obscurité ambiante, flottait une large draperie, chacune arborant une couleur et un motif différent. Celle qui ondulait lentement derrière Mélanie, en face d'elle, représentait un large blaireau d'un noir d'encre imprimé sur un fond d'un jaune délavé. Celle surplombant Sylvia était d'un vert émeraude sur lequel se dressait un serpent d'argent tranchant, tandis que celle de Lucile était d'un bleu azur et était ornée d'un aigle aux teintes cuivrées._

_Arthémis tenta de se déplacer d'un pas sur le côté mais elle constata avec terreur qu'elle était paralysée, incapable de sortir du périmètre de son propre cercle de lumière. Tant et si bien qu'elle fut contrainte de tendre le cou pour apercevoir celle qui se balançait lentement au gré d'un mystérieux courant d'air derrière Noah, recroquevillé contre le mur. Elle d'un rouge sanguin agressif sur lequel tranchait un imposant lion d'or._

_La jeune fille aux boucles brunes fronça les sourcils tandis que sa vision semblait se flouter quelque peu, comme si elle venait de plonger la tête sous l'eau. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Elle avait déjà vu ces motifs mais où ? Elle avait tellement sommeil… Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller…_

Un instant plus tard, la jeune fille avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur les draperies bleues nuit de son lit à baldaquin, éclairées par la douce lueur de la lune filtrant à travers les vitraux ornant les murs de son dortoir.

D'un geste agacé elle repoussa ses couvertures et s'accroupit sur son matelas, se prenant la tête entre les mains, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait beau être de nouveau en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait éprouvé du début à la fin de son rêve ne l'avait pas quitté pour autant.

Un mal de crâne lancinant commençait à envahir Arthémis alors qu'elle produisait un effort monumental de remémoration. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remarqué un détail important dans ce rêve cette fois-ci… Mais lequel ? Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit et le songe commençait déjà à s'effacer de son esprit.

Toutes ses compagnonnes de chambre semblaient dormir à poings fermés tendit qu'elle-même se faisait des nœuds au cerveau, insensibles à ses tourments intérieurs. Lexie marmonna dans son sommeil avant de se retourner dans son lit. Brusquement, ce fut le déclic.

Arthémis redressa brusquement la tête, triomphante. Les étendards des quatre Maisons que fixaient Lexie sans les voir au cours du dîner ! C'était eux qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve ! Le blaireau noir sur son fond jaune de Poufsouffle, le serpent d'argent sur fond vert de Serpentard, l'aigle de bronze sur fond bleu de Serdaigle et le lion d'or sur fond rouge de Gryffondor ! Les draperies qui surmontaient chacun de ses amis dans son rêve symbolisaient chacune des quatre Maisons de Poudlard ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas faire le lien plus tôt !

Avec un pincement au cœur, Arthémis réalisa que n'importe qu'elle autre élève de sa classe aurait compris bien avant elle : l'avantage d'être déjà familier à l'école depuis déjà plus de quatre ans tandis qu'elle-même n'était là que depuis à peine plus d'une journée…

Parfaitement réveillée et le cerveau en ébullition désormais, Arthémis s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, incapable de rester en place. Plusieurs interrogations s'imposaient désormais à elle maintenant qu'elle avait eu cette révélation.

Sylvia, Mélanie et Lucile se trouvaient toutes trois sous l'étendard de leur Maison respective dans son rêve, pourtant Noah, au lieu de se retrouver sous l'aigle de bronze de Serdaigle, avait écopé du lion d'or de Gryffondor… Pour quelle raison ? N'était-ce là qu'une pure coïncidence ? Elle en doutait fort… De plus, cela ne servait qu'à accroitre ses doutes quant à l'honnêteté du jeune homme, qu'elle connaissait à peine au final !

« Tout est parti de lui en fait, raisonna-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau d'une cruche en cristal qui reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre juste à côté de son lit, c'est après l'avoir rencontré qu'on a tous manifesté nos pouvoirs magiques et qu'on a fait ce rêve ! Mais s'il m'a déjà affirmé plusieurs fois qu'il ne sait pas ce qui a pu se passer qu'est-ce qui m'autorise à lui faire confiance ? ».

En prise avec ses doutes, une autre question lui vint subitement à l'esprit. Si chacun de ses quatre compagnons d'infortunes s'étaient retrouvés avec l'étendard d'une des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, à quelle draperie avait-elle eu droit _elle _? même ? Avait-elle eu droit à Serdaigle, à l'image de Lucile, ou bien s'était-il agit d'un tout autre symbole ?

Arthémis contempla pendant quelques instants son amie dormir dans le lit voisin au sien, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le visage paisible, ses cheveux clairs dénoués formant comme une auréole autours de sa tête.

Pendant un bref instant, la jeune fille fut prise de l'envie de la réveiller et de la questionner à ce sujet, de lui demander quel étendard l'avait représenté dans le rêve ! Elle aussi avait du se retrouver dans la pièce mystérieuse ce soir, elle devait forcément avoir la réponse !

Cependant, l'adolescente ne tarda pas à se raviser, retombant mollement sur son lit, fixant son regard sur les arcades complexes du plafond de leur dortoir. Elle pouvait très bien attendre demain pour questionner ses amies, rien ne pressait… Quel intérêt y avait-il à perturber le sommeil de Lucile pour quelque chose d'aussi futile en apparence ?

Arthémis ne se rendormit que de longues heures plus tard, les pensées encore toutes tournées vers ses nouvelles découvertes et les rêves qui s'en suivirent continuèrent à faire défiler devant ses yeux clos lion, blaireau, aigle et serpent dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.


	9. Chapitre 9 : la préfète de Serpentard

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas que Code Lyokô dans la vie, pour une fois j'avance un peu dans notre fic basée sur Harry Potter, à Labyrinthe-infini et à moi ! Encore un chapitre un peu banal qui sert surtout à introduire de nouveaux personnages dont l'importance sera révélée plus tard ^^ en espérant vous satisfaire (même si du coup j'ai peur d'avoir un peu bâclé ce chapitre) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review si vous aimez ~  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, ni à Labyrinthe-infini, ni à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 - La préfète de Serpentard :<strong>

Mélanie suçotait en rêvassant l'extrémité de sa plume, le regard dans le vide, bercée par le ton lent et détaché du professeur qui lui faisait face. Mis à part sa voix profondément soporifique et quelques grattements sur les parchemins, aucun autre son ne régnait dans la salle de classe exigüe, seulement occupé par une douzaine d'élèves de Cinquième Année.

La jeune fille jeta un œil sur sa montre et constata avec dépit que seule une poignée de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait consulté l'heure. A ce train là, elle allait réellement finir par succomber à la tentation et s'endormir sur son bureau, tellement usagé que le bois disparaissait presque sous les gravures et les divers dessins de ses précédents occupants.

Dans un ultime effort, Mélanie tenta de se concentrer sur la série de glyphes étranges que le professeur s'affairait à tracer au tableau au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, d'un coup de sa baguette magique étrangement tordue. Rien à faire, elle avait beau réviser tous les soirs depuis la rentrée, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à retenir les différentes symboles étudiés ! Mais pour quelle obscure raison avait-elle choisit l'Étude des Runes Antiques comme option !? Peut-être s'était-elle laissée bernée par ses maigres compétences en Latin à l'époque du collège ? Sa vie moldue lui paraissait bien lointaine désormais…

Maussade, l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns se renfonça dans son siège, écartant sa frange qui lui chatouillait le nez de sa plume. Il fallait bien dire que sa première semaine à Poudlard avait été riche en émotion et que, par conséquent, elle avait autre chose en tête que les Runes !

Tout d'abord, Arthémis avait été d'une humeur singulièrement ombrageuse depuis le cours de Divination qui lui avait valu toutes les révélations concernant l'identité de sa mère dans le monde des sorciers et avait catégoriquement refusé d'adresser la parole à Sylvia pendant plusieurs jours, malgré les plates excuses de la jeune fille. Elle-même, Mélanie, en avait pris pour son grade et s'était vue reprocher tout un tas de choses dont notamment son éloignement progressif du groupe, qu'elle ne voyait quasiment plus qu'à l'occasion de leurs heures de rattrapages ! Elle avait préféré ne pas répliquer, connaissant bien Arthémis et sa tendance à parler un peu vite sous l'effet de l'émotion.

Cependant, l'attitude de la jeune fille ne s'était pas adoucie, loin de là ! En effet, le jeudi de leur première semaine de cours, le Scouthibou envoyé par Arthémis à sa mère était revenu avec une réponse qui n'avait que très peu satisfait la jeune fille, bien au contraire ! Daniela Grildal s'était contentée d'un petit mot griffonné à la hâte stipulant qu'elle n'avait pas à tout dire de sa vie à sa fille, qu'elle avait ses raisons de lui avoir caché son passé et que celle-ci ferait mieux de se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que de se focaliser sur des questions aussi inexistantes.

La rage d'Arthémis suite à cette réponse évasive avait été telle que la Plafond Magique de la Grande Salle avait affiché un ciel gris des plus tristes et lourds toute la journée, malgré le beau temps des restes d'été qui subsistait à l'extérieur.

Les jours suivants cependant, Arthémis semblait s'être enfin calmée et avait décidé de suivre les conseils de sa mère à la lettre : soit se concentrer exclusivement sur les cours sans lui donner la moindre nouvelle. Malgré un enthousiasme un peu trop prononcé pour cette tactique provoquant une véritable bataille de nerfs mère/fille, les amis d'Arthémis avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler, estimant que ce comportement restait un progrès indiscutable pour la jeune fille. La vérité était qu'ils cherchaient surtout à éviter de s'attirer ses foudres une nouvelle fois…

Chassant les derniers jours de ses pensées, Mélanie balaya la pièce du regard. Devant le bureau du professeur, attentifs, s'étaient regroupés les Serdaigle, en bons fayots qu'ils étaient. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient peu nombreux et trainaient principalement un peu à l'écart, sur les derniers bureaux, se foudroyant du regard par moment. Mélanie avait constaté qu'il semblait exister une sorte de rivalité entre ces deux Maisons, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Enfin les Poufousffle, en large supériorité numérique par rapport aux autres, s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

Mélanie s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur un jeune homme de sa classe, le regard aussi vitreux que les autres, à moitié affalé sur sa table. Le visage très fin et la peau un poil plus mate que la moyenne, c'était un Poufsouffle qu'il lui arrivait de croiser de temps à autre. Sa robe de sorcier semblait légèrement trop grande pour lui mais il se dégageait malgré tout de sa silhouette un certain charisme, détonant avec son air très doux. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets argentés associés à un collier de barbe naissante sur son menton lui conféraient un air étonnamment mature pour son âge. La finesse de ses traits ajoutait à son apparence une certaine beauté.

Sentant son regard posé sur lui, l'adolescent tourna la tête vers elle dévoilant un sourcil gauche à moitié coupé, souligné d'une fine cicatrice argentée lui barrant l'œil qui n'enlevait rien à son charme. Mélanie s'empressa de se retourner en direction du tableau, les joues en feu. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle croise son regard ! Elle avait bien assez à penser sans rajouter par-dessus une amourette sans lendemain !

Un petit soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle s'affairait à recopier les lignes indéchiffrables inscrites sur l'ardoise noire à la surface de son parchemin. En plus de l'attitude exécrable d'Arthémis des derniers jours et de sa difficulté à se remettre au niveau de la 5ème année en matière de magie, il fallait ajouter la présence continue de cet étrange rêve –toujours le même- qu'elle partageait désormais presque toute les nuits avec les autres sans pour autant en comprendre le sens. Que pouvait-il bien signifier ? Et pourquoi sa fréquence n'avait-elle cessé d'augmenter depuis son arrivée à Poudlard ? Autant de questions sans réponse qui commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système…

Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant vers la discussion qui avait eu lieu pour la énième fois quelques jours auparavant entre elle et Arthémis, quelques minutes avant leur cours de rattrapage.

« Non Arthémis, je n'ai pas fait attention aux étendards derrière nous dans le rêve de la nuit dernière, l'avait-elle interrompue un poil plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, exaspérée par ses constantes demandes à ce sujet, et je n'ai toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils signifient donc arrête un peu de me poser la question ! Je te le dirai s'il y a du nouveau… »

La jeune fille avait du comprendre que son attitude revêche, à la limite de l'agressivité, était allé trop loin car elle s'était aussitôt calmée et avait renoncé à aborder la question de leur rêve partagé, se montrant nettement plus courtoise et agréable à vivre les jours suivants.

Pourtant, cela embêtait Mélanie de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention à ce détail concernant les étendards des Quatre Maisons que son amie avait remarqué. Elle comprenant très bien l'importance qu'avait ce songe pour elle mais ni elle, ni Lucile, ni Noah ne s'y étaient réellement intéressés, obnubilés par les études.

Sylvia avait peut-être découvert quelque chose de son côté mais sa dispute avec Arthémis l'avait quelque peu éloignée du groupe et Mélanie avait à peine eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole au cours de la semaine passée. Elle espérait simplement que les choses rentreraient rapidement dans l'ordre !

A force de laisser ses pensées dérivées, la jeune fille ne vit pas le temps passer et ce fut la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours de Runes qui la ramena à la réalité, la faisant sursauter. Sur le coup, elle renversa malencontreusement sa trousse, répendant son contenu à terre. Jurant abondamment en s'agenouillant pour la ramasser alors que ses camarades se levaient tout autour d'elle dans un grand concert de raclements de chaises pour regagner la sortie, elle ne prit pas garde à la silhouette qui en profita pour s'avancer vers elle.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main légèrement halée lui tendit une poignée de crayons tombés de sa trousse qu'elle s'immobilisa, interdite. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait allégrement détaillé du regard pendant le cours se tenait face à elle, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. L'adolescente sentit son cœur raté en battement. Il était encore plus beau vu de près et dégageait comme un agréable parfum vanillé.

- Tu allais oublier ça, souligna-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, la détaillant de son regard doux.

- h, euh… Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant un peu trop vivement, sa trousse plaquée contre sa poitrine, je… Merci !

- Y a pas de quoi ! fit-il en s'adossant sur le bureau voisin, excuse-moi de te demander ça mais… Tu es dans ma classe à Poufsouffle non ? Mais je ne t'avais pas remarqué les années précédentes alors tu… Tu es une de ces filles qui a été envoyé ici pour la 5ème année au lieu de la 1ère ?

- Oui… affirma-t-elle avec un hochement de tête gêné tout en chargeant son sac sur son épaule, je suis Mélanie Lagrange… Et il y avait aussi un garçon parmi nous cinq !

- Ah, autant pour moi ! rigola le jeune homme, visiblement honteux de sa bévue, moi c'est Joshuan Cast, je suis content de faire ta connaissance !

Le regard des deux adolescents se croisèrent de nouveau et Mélanie sentit de nouveau ses joues s'embraser. Décidément, cette rencontre la perturbait de façon un poil trop équivoque !

Elle s'empressa de bredouiller un « moi aussi » à peine audible avant de lui fausser compagnie en courant presque vers la sortie. Surpris, le jeune homme la suivit des yeux en haussant son sourcil coupé. Un ricanement moqueur s'éleva dans son dos et il se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

Sa tenue semblait être à l'exact opposé de l'uniforme des autres étudiants. Aussi bigarrée que celle de ses camarades était noire, sa robe arborait une étonnante couleur pourpre et tombait en un large col plongeant sur son torse. Une ceinture d'un bleu fluo, à laquelle était accrochée sa baguette venait parfaire le tout et il arborait en guise de chapeau de sorcier une sorte de casquette qui, à en juger l'aspect légèrement luisant de la matière, devait être en peau de dragon. Une armada de colliers entouraient son cou mince et pâle.

- On dirait que la nouvelle a flashé sur toi, Joshuan ! ironisa-t-il en lui administrant un léger coup de poing amical au niveau de l'épaule, tu les fais toute tomber dis-moi !

Le jeune homme tenta de dissimuler sa jeune derrière un sourire coupable. Être le feu des projecteurs n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé : une chance qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle !

- Lâche moi Hadrien, soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse, toi aussi tu serais un peu timide si tu venais de débarquer dans une école de magie en milieu de cursus !

Le prénommé Hadrien haussa les épaules, recoiffant au passage une mèche de ses cheveux gominés tombant devant ses yeux rieurs d'un bleu si pur qu'ils auraient pu en paraitre blancs. De toute évidence, perturber son ami l'amusait au plus haut point !

- Tente quand même ta chance, rigola-t-il en entrainant Joshuan dans le couloir, attirant au passage le regard scandalisé de quelques professeurs qui passaient par là sur sa tenue, tu ne vas pas rester célibataire encore une année entière à Poudlard !

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au plafond d'un air morose. Trouver une petite-amie était le cadet de ses soucis mais comment Hadrien, si frivole, si enjoué, pouvait-il s'en douter ?

Sans prendre garde aux taquineries de son ami, il se laissa entrainer par le reste des Poufsouffle jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose, ses pensées bien loin de la petite nouvelle à qui il venait d'adresser la parole.

* * *

><p>Sylvia leva les yeux au faux-ciel du plafond magique de la Grande Salle alors que son amie Mélanie lui rabâchait pour la centième fois de la soirée à quel point le jeune homme dont elle avait fait la connaissance en cours d'Étude des Runes était un modèle de perfection. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient croisées sur leur route pour aller diner, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de tarir d'éloge sur son camarade Poufsouffle rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée ce qui n'avait amusé Sylvia qu'une fraction de seconde.<p>

Celle-ci avait en effet passé une journée des plus exécrables, en compagnie des autres Serpentard, et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité avant de regagner son dortoir ! C'était sans compter sur Mélanie et son tempérament bouillant, exacerbée par sa nouvelle rencontre des plus intéressantes selon ses dires.

- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point il était beau en plus d'être gentil… ? bava à moitié la jeune fille pour la 3ème fois au moins alors que les deux adolescentes avançaient à travers les longues rangées de tables, déjà à moitié remplies d'élèves affamés.

- Je crois oui, ironisa Sylvia, touchée par l'attitude de son amie malgré son épuisement, il est là que je vois sa frimousse à ton beau gosse ? Josh c'est ça… ?

- Joshuan, rectifia Mélanie en claquant de la langue, impatiente, que je regarde… Oui ! Il est juste là ! Au bout de la table des Poufsouffle juste à côté de ce mec à la robe criarde !

La Serpentard suivit de ses yeux fatiguée le doigt de son amie et dévisagea le profil –relativement séduisant, elle devait bien le remarqué- du prénommé Joshuan. Il était vrai que, vu de loin, il avait l'air gentil…

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, le jeune homme se retourna et adressa un salut chaleureux à Mélanie qui rougit sur le coup, baissant sa main en toute hâte. Fort heureusement, l'éclairage chancelant des chandelles enchantées flottant au dessus de leur tête suffit à dissimuler sa gêne à l'adolescent.

- Oh là là… souffla-t-elle en se recoiffant nerveusement… Il est craquant hein ?

- Oui…

Sylvia avait répondu sans grande conviction. Son regard s'était momentanément attardé à la table des Serdaigle, se détournant du prénommé Joshuan pour se focaliser sur l'endroit où Arthémis, Lucile et Noah dinaient déjà, plongés dans leur conversation. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux avaient rencontrés ceux, cerclés d'or de sa tempétueuse amie aux boucles brunes, qui avait eu tôt de fait de se re-concentrer sur son assiette, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue.

Voyant cela, Sylvia sentit comme une pointe transpercer son cœur. Elle ne supportait plus cette atmosphère de tension entre elles deux qui affectait tout le groupe ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Arthémis lui en veuille à ce point ? Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée que sa mère ait pu ne pas lui révéler ses origines magiques le jour de sa réception de la lettre de Poudlard ! Elle était, au contraire, persuadée qu'Arthémis était au courant du célèbre passé de sa génitrice depuis longtemps !

Percevant l'éclat de tristesse au fond de ses prunelles, Mélanie se pencha vers elle, l'air inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle doucement tout en tournant à son tour la tête en direction des trois Serdaigle, écoute… Tu connais Arthémis, quand elle est fâchée comme ça, ça peut prendre des siècles avant qu'elle ne fasse le premier pas ! Mais dans le fond elle souffre autant que toi de votre dispute… Tu devrais faire le premier pas ! Je suis persuadée que c'est la meilleure solution pour arranger les choses !

- Pour cela il faudrait déjà que je puisse lui parler… marmonna Sylvia avec une moue contrariée, elle m'évite constamment, dans les couloirs… Et même en cours de rattrapage ! Je vais attendre qu'elle se calme plutôt.

- Comme tu le sens… consentit Mélanie avec un pauvre sourire, ah ! Je te laisse, les sœurs Towerfull –mes compagnonnes de chambre- viennent de s'assoir pas loin du beau gosse, je vais les rejoindre tant qu'il reste des places ! Bonne soirée !

La Serpentard suivit des yeux son amie qui se faufila entre les tables pour finalement prendre place à entre la sœur a l'air la plus décontractée –Swan- et le beau gosse qui se décala légèrement afin de lui laisser plus de place.

Syvlia se surprit à rêvasser un instant face au spectacle de Mélanie riant à gorge déployée entre les autres Poufsouffle tout en dévorant le plat au sein de son assiette d'or avec appétit. Tout comme les trois Serdaigle, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'intégrer. Ses camarades de chambre : Swan et Ania Towerfull, passaient de plus en plus de temps avec elle et il était devenu difficile de voir Mélanie, sa seule alliée face à la colère d'Arthémis, en tête à tête.

Quant aux Serdaigle, ils ne semblaient guère en reste, avec cette Célia Montdor et ses amies… Noah semblait même passer beaucoup de temps entre les cours avec Léon, son compagnon de chambre, bien qu'elle soupçonnait ce dernier de le harceler plus qu'autre chose.

Dans ce cas pourquoi elle, Sylvia, ne parvenait-elle pas à s'intégrer aussi facilement dans sa propre Maison ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si différente, si décalée au milieu de tous ces Serpentard braillards et superficiels au possible ? Même les soirées passées dans sa Salle Commune restaient un véritable calvaire, malgré les jours passés.

La jeune fille sentit son estomac se serrer à cette pensée. Parviendrait-elle un jour seulement à se sentir chez elle à Poudlard ?

Sentant qu'elle n'arriverait de toute manière pas à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit au cours du dîner, elle préféra tourner les talons et retourner directement dans son dortoir. Mieux valait profiter du calme relatif qui régnait encore à cette heure dans la Salle Commune plutôt que de supporter ses camarades de classe pendant tout le repas !

Sylvia se faufila à travers un groupe de Gryffondor de Quatrième Année qui obstruait le passage de la grande porte menant au Hall d'entrée avant de se diriger, la tête basse, vers la porte menant aux cachots. Mélanie était déjà trop occupée à engager la conversation avec le « beau gosse de Poufsouffle » pour remarquer son absence de toute manière.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le long escalier de pierre descendant dans les profondeurs du château, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de constater l'ironie de la situation. Au final, avec ses deux parents Cracmoles et sa connaissance déjà bien avancée du monde magique c'était elle, Sylvia, qui se retrouvait la plus exclue parmi eux cinq !

Pestant contre le Choixpeau Magique et son étrange choix de l'envoyer à Serpentard, elle atteint le mur de pierres nu dissimulant aux autres élèves l'entrée de la Salle Commune de sa Maison.

- « Solitudinem », prononça-t-elle d'un ton morose.

Le mot de passe déverrouilla presque aussitôt l'accès, dévoilant une large pièce humide éclairée par un grand nombre de chandeliers ouvragés projetant d'étranges flammes vertes sur les meubles noirs laqués.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, un long cri apeuré raisonna dans son dos, lui glaçant l'échine, rebondissant tel un écho macabre le long des murs.

Le sang de Sylvia ne fit qu'un tour et la jeune fille fit aussitôt volte-face, courant dans la direction du cri, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle gravit quelques marches, tourna à un embranchement et finit par débarquer au beau milieu du couloir menant à la salle de Potion, seulement éclairée par quelques torches encore vaillantes malgré l'heure tardive.

Un cercle d'élèves s'était formé au milieu, ricanant sournoisement. Sylvia reconnu parmi eux Alex Squal et sa bande, un Serpentard un peu bedonnant et particulièrement agaçant de sa classe qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

« A y regarder de plus près, on dirait qu'il n'y a que des Serpentard ici… » constata la jeune fille en s'avançant de quelques pas, se frayant un passage entre les élèves afin de voir ce qui les fascinait temps. Elle resta figer de stupeur. Au centre du cercle se tenait, recroquevillée au sol, une jeune fille. Ses affaires étaient rependues au sol et elle semblait trembler de peur. Deux autres adolescentes la toisaient d'un air mauvais, leur baguette à la main. A en juger leur stature, elles semblaient plus âgées que Sylvia –des élèves de Septième Année sans doute.

- Alors Chloé, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir rentrer dans ton dortoir comme si de rien n'était ? ricana la première des deux Serpentard, un rictus moqueur sur le visage, après ce que t'as foutu au cours d'Astronomie tout à l'heure !?

Entre deux tremblements, la jeune fille prénommée Chloé parvint finalement à relever la tête, jetant un regard de défis à ses deux agresseurs, dévoilant ainsi son visage à Sylvia. Elle avait un air juvénile et de grands yeux sombres, à l'image de ses cheveux noués en deux interminables couettes tombant dans son dos. Sa robe de sorcière paraissait rapiécée par endroit et certains pans de ses manches étaient si déchirés que des épingles servaient à les maintenir en place. Un bleu commençait à mûrir au dessus de son sourcil gauche, signe qu'on l'avait frappé au visage. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation !

Tétanisée, Sylvia la reconnut comme une élève de Poufsouffle de Septième Année qu'elle avait entraperçue deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle attendait Mélanie à l'entrée de sa Salle Commune.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si le prof vous a choppé avec des Bombabouses dans le sac ! proteste fièrement la jeune fille malgré sa situation, son regard étincelant de défis, je ne pouvais pas savoir…

- En attendant c'est toi qui a trébuché sur mon sac et qui en a envoyé une en plein sur cet imbécile de Monsieur Ferez ! cracha avec colère la Serpentard la plus potelée, si tu n'avais pas été qu'une maladroite de Poufsouffle on n'aurait pas eu d'heures de retenue ! Depuis des années qu'on te connait c'est toujours la même histoire…

Sylvia crut apercevoir un éclat de malice dans les yeux de la prénommée Chloé et pendant un instant elle se demanda si cet épisode concernant les Bombabouses –ces espèces de sacs répandant une odeur des plus nauséabondes très réputés dans les boutiques de Farce et Attrape- résultait réellement d'un accident.

La Serpentard au visage mauvais dut percevoir la même chose car ses joues se marbrèrent subitement de plaques rouges sous l'effet de la colère.

- Et en plus tu nous nargues ! s'exclama-t-elle s'attirant les ricanements de ses camarades de classes faisant cercle autours d'elles, très bien ! Tu l'auras cherché !

Un sifflement retentit et la jeune fille brandit subitement une baguette magique, jaillit de sous la manche de sa robe. Sylvia ne put retenir un cri de frayeur :

- Non !

- _Furonculus !_

Elle s'était précipitée instinctivement entre la Poufsouffle à terre et ses agresseurs, aussi le sortilège l'atteint-elle de plein fouet au visage, la faisant bascuelr au sol sous le choc. Elle heurta les dalles dans un grand bruit sourd alors que les éclats de rire s'interrompaient brusquement. Tous semblaient choqués de voir une Serpentard s'interposer au beau milieu d'un règlement de compte.

Avec horreur, Sylvia en se redressant, les coudes meurtris par sa chute, constata que d'horribles boutons commençaient à pousser au niveau de ses joues et de son front, la défigurant. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur mais le mal était déjà fait. Chloé la contemplait sans oser respirer, interdite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous… ? grogna la grosse fille de Septième Année en dégainant à son tour sa baguette, dégage la morveuse si tu ne veux pas te prendre un nouveau sort !

Mais Sylvia ne bougea pas, réfrénant les tremblements qui commençaient à la parcourir sous l'effet de la peur. Serpentard ou pas, elle n'allait pas laisser un règlement de compte aussi barbare avoir lieu sans réagir !

- Laisse tomber Marina, lâcha Alex Squal de sa voix grasse et moqueuse, c'est la nouvelle tu sais, la Cracmole qui aurait _soi-disant_ des pouvoirs ! Celle qui est arrivée cette année…

Une flamme menaçante sembla s'allumer dans le regard limite porcin de la prénommée Marina. Celle-ci leva aussitôt sa baguette qui se mit à rougeoyer, le maléfice prêt à faire feu, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Je vois, dans ce cas tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe de Poufsouffle qui fourre son nez dans ce qui ne la regarde pas… Je vais t'enseigner la politesse envers tes aînées puisque tu es nouvelle et que tu ne sembles pas comprendre comment les choses fonctionnent ici ! _Limacius Eructo_ !

_- Protego_ !

Le jet de lumière verdâtre qui venait de jaillir de l'extrémité de la baguette s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de Sylvia, comme bloqué par une mystérieuse barrière invisible, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

_- Expelliarmus_ !

Sous l'injonction de la formule, un éclair de lumière rouge fendit subitement la foule, rebondissant sur les deux baguettes des Serpentards, les faisant s'envoler dans les airs. Eberluée, Sylvia crut distinguer la silhouette sombre d'une jeune fille à l'autre bout du couloir.

Des murmures parcoururent la foule alors que tous se tournaient vers la sauveuse de Sylvia et Chloé. Celle-ci s'avança d'un pas noble vers eux, se frayant sans peine un passage au milieu du cercle d'élèves, brandissant sa baguette d'un noir d'encre ornementée de gravures en arabesques brillant d'une lueur argentée à la lumière des torches, et à la poignée ouvragée en forme de griffe. Enfin, la mystérieuse jeune fille se dégagea de la pénombre et la plupart des Serpentard esquissèrent brusquement un mouvement de recul, comme partagés entre leur instinct qui leur criait de fuir et leur désir de voir de quelle façon toute cette histoire allait se terminer.

Son visage de marbre était encadré de mèches sombres aux reflets violets, coupées court, et ses yeux étincelaient d'une lumière verte emplie d'une froide colère. Sa robe de sorcière tirant sur le prune, cintrée au niveau de la taille, était soulignée par une petite veste aussi noire que sa baguette. Même pour une élève de Septième Année elle semblait grande, dominant d'une bonne tête les deux jeunes filles désarmées lui faisant face, qui semblaient s'être subitement ratatinée à sa vue.

Un courant d'air glacé s'éleva brusquement dans le couloir, soulevant sa veste, et Sylvia put voir scintiller le badge de préfet d'un vert émeraude épinglé à sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de la préfète des Serpentard en personne !

Il suffisait de la voir pour deviner qu'elle faisait figure d'autorité au château, même pour ses rebelles de camarades de classe, tant l'aura de noblesse glaciale qui l'entourait était importante. Arthémis n'aurait rien eut à lui envier !

- Marina, Alison, commenta-t-elle d'un ton sobre en posant tour à tour son regard sur chacune des deux jeunes filles, tétanisées, ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on est rentré et je vous surprends déjà en train de martyriser d'autres élèves. Je pensais que les vacances vous auraient aidé à réfléchir sur votre conduite au cours des six années passées mais il faut croire que c'était placer un peu trop d'espoir en deux petits mois.

- Ça va Lyn ! éructa la prénommée Alison, furibonde, c'est juste une Sang-de-Bourbe et une gamine qui nous provoquent ! On a bien le droit de riposter un peu pour leur faire comprendre, non ?

Un frisson d'horreur sembla brusquement parcourir l'assemblée et les quelques courageux Serpentard qui étaient restés à l'arrivée de leur préfète pour assister à l'altercation semblèrent subitement se rappeler qu'ils avaient plus urgent à faire ailleurs, disparaissant en direction de leur dortoir avec une vitesse si prodigieuse que Sylvia se demanda si certains n'avaient pas tout simplement transplané (un procédé de magie avancée permettant de se déplacer de façon instantanée d'un point à un autre) ?

Alison sembla se rendre compte de son erreur lorsque la prénommée Lyn se retourna de nouveau vers elle, toute trace de calme disparue de son visage qui n'était plus qu'un masque sombre de fureur désormais, accentué par la lueur tremblotante des torches. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'un démon venait subitement de remplacer la jeune sorcière.

- C'est une Poufsouffle… bredouilla la Serpentard en reculant d'un pas, manquant de trébucher sur Sylvia, toujours au sol, comme si cette simple remarque allait suffire à justifier son comportement.

Sans répondre, la préfète leva sa superbe baguette, menaçante et, un instant plus tard, un horrible « BANG » retentit à travers tout le couloir, suivi d'un cri de douleur de la part d'Alison.

Une nouvelle explosion suivit rapidement et la prénommée Marina glapit à son tour, plaquant ses mains contre son énorme fessier comme si celui-ci venait de le brûler.

- Filez ! siffla Lyn entre ses dents en faisant un pas en avant, la baguette levée, dégagez de mon chemin avant que je ne vous lance autre chose qu'un maléfice Cuisant, c'est clair !?

Les deux jeunes filles ne cherchèrent même pas à protester et filèrent sans demander leur reste, non sans avoir récupérer leur baguette au sol au passage. Un ultime « BANG » suivi d'un grand cri retentit avant que toutes deux ne disparaissent dans les escaliers les plus proches, manquant de les dégringoler au passage.

Apparemment satisfaite, la préfète se tourna vers les deux adolescentes toujours au sol qui la fixaient avec un mélange de crainte et de reconnaissance. Un sourire étira subitement ses lèvres, la rendant méconnaissable, alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la jeune fille de Poufsouffle, Chloé, afin de l'aider à se relever.

- Décidément, tu n'en rates pas une, hein la vieille ? ironisa-t-elle tandis qu'un petit rire échappait à son interlocutrice, te foutre dans un pétrin pareil dés le début de l'année ! Tu crois que j'ai été nommée préfète uniquement pour te protéger ou quoi ?

- Ça va "Miss. Ronchonnette", ironisa Chloé en lui tirant la langue d'un air taquin, tu sais comment elles sont, ce sont elles qui me cherchent des Noises ! Moi je n'ai rien fait de plus que d'habitude !

- C'est ça… soupira Lyn sans prêter garde au surnom affectueux, aidant cette fois-ci une Sylvia abasourdie à se redresser, quant à toi !

La Serpentard de Cinquième Année s'immobilisa aussitôt, effrayée. La préfète avait repris son ton autoritaire pour elle et s'afférait à la détailler du regard.

- Tu ferais bien de filer à l'infirmerie, lâcha-t-elle finalement en se détournant, ces idiotes ne sont pas douées pour les maléfices mais tu t'es quand même prise un sortilège de Furonculose en plein dans le visage et ces boutons ne vont pas partir en un claquement de doigts !

- Oh oui… Merci !

Elle avait fini par complètement oublier le maléfice qu'elle avait encaissé à la place de cette Chloé mais, maintenant que Lyn le lui rappelait, il était vrai que ses joues et son front la lançaient terriblement sous l'effet des affreuses excroissances.

- Merci à toi surtout ! s'écria subitement la Poufsouffle en écartant Lyn d'un coup de coude, malgré sa petite taille, tu n'avais pas à t'interposer tu sais ! J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation ! Et puis tu es une Serpentard et moi…

- Elle aussi est une Serpentard ! protesta vivement Sylvia en hochant la tête, désignant Lyn du doigt, ce n'est pas une histoire de Maison ou quoi ! Ces filles allaient te lancer un sort sans raison, je ne pouvais pas décemment rester là sans rien faire ! Ce n'est pas mon genre… Tu n'as pas à me remercier en tout cas, c'était tout naturel !

Lyn et Chloé échangèrent un regard surpris. Il était clair qu'elles étaient plus amies toutes les deux qu'elles ne l'avaient laissé entendre face à Marina et Alison.

- Toujours est-il que tu as pris un risque inconsidéré en faisant face à des filles de deux ans ton ainées, soupira la préfète en croisant les bras, c'était très courageux –digne d'un Gryffondor pour ainsi dire- mais la prochaine fois qu'il y a un souci de ce genre vient plutôt me trouver ou envoie-moi ton Syphlorin, ça t'éviteras de prendre des coups inutilement…

Sylvia acquiesça, incertaine. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir agi de façon imprudente mais voir ses camarades de sa propre Maison agir de la sorte l'avait littéralement mise hors d'elle ! Cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase après cette semaine si harassante de solitude.

Remarquant son trouble, Lyn sembla hésiter un instant avant de poursuivre, d'une voix étonnamment douce cette fois-ci.

- Les filles dans ton genre sont rares à Serpentard, même de nos jours… Je sais que tu es nouvelles ici et que tu débutes en matière de magie, contrairement à la plupart des élèves de Cinquième Année, alors si tu as des questions ou que tu as besoin d'aide dans ta vie à Poudlard, n'hésite pas à venir me parler, d'accord ? Et n'écoute pas ce que peuvent te dire certains de nos camarades surtout !

Sylvia n'avait pas besoin de ce dernier conseil pour ne pas prendre garde aux propos de certains des autres Serpentard, notamment au niveau des statuts de sang. Ayant vécu la majorité de sa vie loin de tous contacts avec le monde magique, elle n'avait pas eu affaire aux préjugés encore trop couramment répandus parmi les sorciers. Cependant, elle avait surpris plus d'une conversation entre ses Cracmoles de parents et n'ignorait rien des termes de « Sang-Pur », « Sang-Mêlés » et « Sang-de-Bourbe ». De fait, elle n'ignorait pas à quel point cette dernière appellation pouvait être vexante pour tout enfant né de parents Moldus. Elle-même avait en horreur toute forme de discrimination, ayant été forcées de vivre en paria avec ses parents pendant près de 15 ans simplement en raison de la défaillance de leurs pouvoirs magiques…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, assura-t-elle d'un ton ferme en direction de Lyn, je ne suis pas comme cette Alison ou cette Marina, et je ne le serai jamais…

Quelque chose dans sa voix parut satisfaire l'adolescente car celle-ci lui décocha un sourire approbateur, hochant la tête d'un air grave.

- C'est bon à entendre, affirma-t-elle tandis que Chloé approuvait d'un signe de tête derrière elle, maintenant file à l'infirmerie tant que les couloirs sont vides ! Je suppose que tu n'apprécieras pas trop que d'autres te voies avec tous ces furoncles sur le visage…

Sylvia rougit violemment et, après avoir salué les deux élèves de Septième Année, s'éloigna d'un pas vif à travers le couloir, le col de sa robe de sorcière remontée jusqu'à son nez dans une vaine tentative de camouflage. La Poufsouffle la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la pénombre, amusée.

- Tu ferais bien de prendre soin d'elle, Lyn, commenta-t-elle en tâtant avec précaution son œil meurtri, elle va se faire bouffer par les autres Serpentard si elle continue à agir comme ça !

- Je sais, soupira la préfète, j'ai déjà assez de mal à protéger les élèves des autres maisons –toi comprise !- sans en ajouter, crois-moi !

Elle pointa subitement sa baguette magique sur l'œil de Chloé. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et laissa son amie commencer à marmonner d'étranges incantations, faisant désenfler le bleu à vue d'œil.

- Merci, fit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'une agréable fraicheur se répandait sur sa blessure, tu sais, Poudlard et les Serpentards ont vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme préfète ! Tu es le genre de fille qui peut faire changer les mentalités… Cette fille aussi d'ailleurs, pourquoi pas ?

Lyn ne répondit rien mais Chloé crut distinguer, à la lueur d'une torche, une esquisse de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Vue de loin cette scène aurait pu paraitre bien incongrue à la plupart des élèves : une Serpentard soignant une Poufsouffle, toutes deux se souriant avec amitié, comme si les maisons ne comptaient pas, comme si les brouilles du passé avaient finalement décidé de s'éclipser une bonne fois pour toute, à la lueur de ces torches.

* * *

><p>L'infirmerie était une pièce chaleureuse, envahie par les lits de fers aux épais matelas blancs et aux douillettes couettes d'une propreté trop immaculée pour qu'il n'y ait pas un peu de magie là-dessous. Bien loin de ses équivalents moldues, elle était dépourvue de toute odeur d'antiseptiques ou de médicaments nauséabonds. A la place, s'élevait une discrète senteur mêlant épice et herbe fraiche, efficace pour détendre les nerfs du patient le plus stressé. Sylvia soupçonnait par ailleurs l'infirmière, Mademoiselle Traine, une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur paille et au visage de souris, d'asperger régulièrement la pièce de potion odorante –ce qui aurait par ailleurs aidé à expliquer son air passablement déconnecté.<p>

A peine était-elle arrivée dans la grande pièce aux hautes fenêtres que la bonne femme l'avait fait assoir sur le lit le plus proche avec une force étonnante, dégageant son visage d'une main qu'elle s'était empressée d'examiner sous les moindres recoins, comme guettant chaque petit bouton. L'instant d'après, elle lui avait appliqué sur les joues et le front une épaisse pommade à l'odeur pestilentielle qui avait au moins eu pour effet de détendre sa peau malmenée par le maléfice.

Au bout d'une heure seulement, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire à l'extérieur du château, le visage de Syvlia avait retrouvé un aspect convenable et la jeune fille avait souhaité s'éclipser, mal à l'aise face à l'infirmière peu avenante. Celle-ci avait cependant insisté pour qu'elle passe la nuit sur place en cas d'éventuelles complications, ceci à grands renforts de « on ne sait jamais hein, moi les maléfices ça n'a jamais été mon fort… » peu rassurants.

La jeune fille avait fini par obtempérer et, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Mademoiselle Traine avait disparue dans son bureau, laissant Sylvia seule sur son lit à toucher ses furoncles du bout du doigt qui ne cessaient de s'atténuer au fil des minutes. Un paravent avait été dépliée devant sa couchette, la masquant aux éventuelles visiteurs tardifs qui auraient eut vent de sa crise de furoncles malgré l'heure tardive, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le week-end approchant, l'adolescente avait fini par renoncer à faire ses devoirs, remettant tout au lendemain, et s'était aussitôt glissé sous les draps, s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller épais et douillet avec un grognement de satisfaction, les images de sa difficile journée repassant inlassablement dans sa tête. Au moins s'était-elle finalement dénichée une alliée dans sa propre maison au terme de cette première semaine de cours ! Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de visages grimaçant et de mystérieuses pièces aux étendards de Poudlard.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par un grand cri. Quelqu'un écarta soudain son paravent d'un geste brusque, projetant la lumière avec violence sur ses draps. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés fondit sur elle, l'étreignant avec force.

Désarçonnée par ce réveil peu orthodoxe, Sylvia mit un moment à reconnaitre Arthémis, pendue à son cou. Derrière elle, se tenaient devant le pas de la porte Lucile, Mélanie et Noah, à la fois gênés et amusés par le comportement de leur amie.

- Sylvia ! s'écria l'adolescente aux yeux cerclés d'or d'une voix blanche en s'écartant finalement, la laissant respirer, on a accouru dés qu'on a appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie ! Ça va ? Mlle. Traine n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus sur ce qui t'étais arrivée !

L'adolescente aux cheveux noirs hésita un moment avant de répondre, surprise par la soudaine condescendance et l'air légèrement coupable de son amie. Visiblement, apprendre qu'elle était alitée avait eu raison de ses derniers ressentiments envers elle. Un profond soulagement l'envahie soudain à cette idée et l'infirmerie lui sembla subitement plus accueillante, comme si le monde venait de s'éclairer de nouveau.

- Ce n'était rien, assura-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coussins, je me suis juste pris un sortilège mineur en m'interposant dans une bagarre…

Le regard horrifié que lui lancèrent ses amis l'enjoignit à continuer précipitamment d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant :

- Je vous assure que c'était trois fois rien ! insista-t-elle malgré l'œil soupçonneux d'Arthémis, un simple Furonculus ! Mademoiselle Traine m'a appliqué une pommade sur le visage et mes boutons ont de suite disparus !

En disant cela, elle se tata les joues à la recherche de la moindre petite bosse suspecte mais sa peau semblait avoir achevé de recouvrer son aspect lisse d'origine durant la nuit. Lucile avait froncé les sourcils en entendant son récit, visiblement surprise.

- Une pommade ? répéta-t-elle en se grattant le menton, mais il existe une potion toute simple contre les Furoncles qui les fait disparaitre en quelques minutes, du niveau de Première Année ! C'est bizarre qu'elle t'ait filé ça comme traitement…

Une fois de plus, la jeune fille démontrait son assiduité en matière d'apprentissage de connaissances magiques.

- Pas si bizarre que ça, souffla Mélanie en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle, histoire de s'assurer que l'infirmière ne les épiait pas derrière un paravent, Zita et Swan m'ont parlé de Mlle. Traine et apparemment elle est loin d'être la guérisseuse la plus compétente qu'ait pu connaitre Poudlard… Elle devait être une simple remplaçante temporaire à la base mais elle a réussi à rester. Apparemment les Poufsouffle évitent de se retrouver en sa compagnie le plus possible !

Sylvia pâlit légèrement avant de se souvenir qu'elle s'était déjà rendu compte que les sœurs Towerfull, amies de Mélanie, avait une légère tendance à exagérer les choses.

La Poufsouffle ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à l'air choqué de son amie et, l'instant d'après, tous se retrouvèrent assis sur son lit à bavarder joyeusement de leur semaine de cours, comme si la répartition n'avait jamais eu lieu et ne les avait jamais séparés. Sylvia dut retenir à grand peine ses larmes de joie à plusieurs reprises, émue de retrouver cette amitié qu'elle pensait avoir perdu. Même Noah semblait plus loquace qu'à l'accoutumée !

Enfin, aux alentours de midi, lorsque Mlle. Glaise s'infiltra dans le petit groupe en annonçant de sa voix trainante et totalement dépourvue d'autorité qu'il était temps pour tout ce beau monde de partir, ce fut dans les éclats de rires que les cinq amis quittèrent l'infirmerie, imitant silencieusement les mimiques grotesques de l'infirmière.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà dans les couloirs, Arthémis intercepta Sylvia et l'entraina un peu à l'écart entre deux armures grinçantes, à l'abri des regards. La Serpentard, inquiète dans un premier temps, ne tarda pas à se détendre en voyant l'air de franche culpabilité dans les yeux de son amie. Ce n'était pas pour lui faire des reproches qu'elle souhaitait lui parler cette fois-ci.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, commença-t-elle d'un ton maladroit, ce qui était suffisamment inhabituel de sa part pour laisser Sylvia sans voix, j'ai réagi de façon excessive après ce que j'ai appris sur ma mère et je regrette de m'en être prise à toi… Je t'apprécie trop et depuis trop longtemps pour rester fâcher après toi pour de telles idioties !

L'adolescente ne trouva rien à répondre. De tout ce qu'avait pu faire Arthémis depuis le matin même à son égard, c'était de loin ses excuses sincères qui la touchaient le plus. Sylvia se laissa aller à prendre les mains pâles de son amie dans les siennes dans une attitude rassurant, comme pour faire passer dans ce simple geste tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis une semaine, sur ses regrets et sa compréhension. Cela sembla suffire à Arthémis qui poussa un soupir de soulagement, esquissant même un sourire.

- Il aura quand même fallu que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie pour arranger les choses entre nous ! plaisanta Sylvia arrachant une grimace contrite à son amie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir Arthémis, merci ! Pour tout te dire je me sentais un peu coupable… J'aurai du te parler de ta mère avant, ça aurait évité toute cette histoire !

L'adolescente aux boucles brunes étouffa un soupir.

- Peut-être, admit-elle, dardant son regard cerclé d'or sur son amie, mais ça ne change rien ! Je ne veux plus que des histoires de magie s'insinue entre notre amitié ! A compter de ce jour, je te promets de faire de sérieux efforts ! Et je ne te laisserai plus non plus seule avec ces crétins de Serpentard, tu peux compter sur moi !

Sylvia acquiesça, son regard empli de reconnaissance. Puis l'image de Lyn, la préfète de sa Maison qui lui avait sauvé la mise, lui revint à l'esprit. Lyn… La seule Serpentard qui lui avait semblée relativement fiable et sympathique depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. La seule qui lui avait promis de l'aider si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce fut. Son visage s'illumina brièvement à cette pensée.

- Merci Arthémis, affirma-t-elle en toute sincérité, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui m'entendre dans ma Maison finalement !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Quidditch

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction Harry Potter, réalisée conjointement avec mon amie Labyrinthe-infini ! De nouveaux personnages et un peu de background dans ce chapitre qui n'avance encore que très peu l'intrigue... Patience, ça vient dans le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture ~  
><em>

_Dislamer : l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et ni moi, ni Labyrinthe-infini n'avons de droit dessus._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 - Quidditch<strong>

Arthémis étouffa un juron alors que sa brosse à récurer lui échappait des mains pour la énième fois de la soirée. Le regard malveillant de Lamanzana la rappela à l'ordre et elle se contenta de se baisser en grommelant pour récupérer l'engin et se remettre à l'ouvrage.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'elle était là, en plein cachot avec l'acariâtre concierge pour seule compagnie, frottant et nettoyant un nombre incalculable de chaudrons en kit à la lueur des chandelles. La nuit était déjà tombée à l'extérieur et seul un maigre rayon de lune venait filtrer à travers les étroites fenêtres, frappant la surface bombée des chaudrons d'un éclat d'argent.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'impitoyable Lamanzana se montre aussi cruelle en matière de retenue ? Arthémis aurait certainement eut mieux à faire que nettoyer l'ensemble du matériel de potion de l'école en cette belle soirée de Samedi ! Non pas que l'interdiction de se servir de la magie lui fasse quoi que ce fut –elle avait du mal avec le sortilège du Récurvite de toutes manières- mais sentir l'air courroucé de la concierge dans son dos de façon constante avait de quoi l'irriter au plus haut point ! Elle qui venait juste de trouver le moyen de se réconcilier avec Sylvia, la voilà qui se retrouvait à maudire sur le sort de quelqu'un de plus belle.

Tout occupée qu'elle était à frotter de plus belle sur une tâche de graisse récalcitrante, elle remarqua à peine la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos dans un grincement. Seul l'aboiement de Lamanzana en guise d'accueil au nouvel arrivant parvint à la tirer de ses pensées :

- AH ! Enfin Monsieur Troiscocu daigne se montrer ! Avez-vous vu l'heure qu'il est !? Si vous pensez pouvoir écoper de moins d'heures de retenues de cette façon vous vous trompez lourdement mon pauvre garçon…

Intriguée, Arthémis prit le risque de jeter un rapide coup d'œil discret par-dessus son chaudron. Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans le cachot arborait un air dédaigneux et accorda à peine un regard à la concierge fulminante avant de s'emparer d'une brosse à récurer et de s'assoir à quelques pas de l'adolescente, se saisissant d'une autre pile de chaudron et commençant à frotter. Son visage se découpa au clair de lune et Arthémis put voir ses cheveux filandreux d'un blond terne, tombant en mèches sales sur ses épaules. Malgré cet aspect négligé, il avait une forte carrure ce qui ne rattrapait en rien son physique peu attirant.

Se sentant observé, le jeune homme releva la tête et remarqua Arthémis pour la première fois. Sa moue dédaigneuse se changea immédiatement en un immense sourire qui aurait pu être séducteur sans toutes ses dents gâtées et il se rapprocha légèrement, à la grande horreur de la jeune fille.

Par soucis de politesse, celle-ci lui adressa à peine un petit signe de tête de salutation avait de se remettre à la tâche. Interprétant à tord l'attitude revêche d'Arthémis comme un signe encourageant, le jeune homme prit subitement la parole, prenant bien soin de chuchoter néanmoins afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Lamanzana.

- Salut, moi c'est Kevin Troiscocu ! Et toi ?

Se retenant à grand peine de pouffer face au nom de famille incongru, Arthémis s'abstint de répondre, faisant mine de se concentrer sur un tache plus tenace que les autres. Sans se décourage, le prénommé Kevin s'approcha encore un peu plus, faisant grincer sa pile de chaudron contre les dalles de pierre au passage. Lamanzana releva la tête d'un air suspicieux mais l'adolescent se contenta de lui adresser un immense sourire et de tremper sa brosse dans la bassine d'eau savonneuse posée à côté d'Arthémis. La concierge le fixa d'un air mauvais un moment avant de se détourner. Kevin en profita pour reprendre la parole.

- Je t'ai jamais vu par ici, tu es de quelle maison ?

Une fois de plus, Arthémis l'ignora, trempant sa brosse avec un peu plus de violence que prévu dans la bassine, éclaboussant le sol de pierre de mousse. Pensant ne pas s'être fait entendre, le jeune homme se décala encore de quelques centimètres. Ils étaient si proches désormais que la jeune fille aux épaisses boucles brunes pouvait presque sentir son haleine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que la vieille Lamanzana te colle ? insista-t-il au profond agacement de l'adolescente, tu es en quelle année ?

Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait à se débarrasser de l'importun qu'en répondant à ses questions, Arthémis céda, entrouvrant à peine les lèvres, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer par le démon qui leur servait de concierge.

- En 5ème année à Serdaigle… marmonna-t-elle d'un ton qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, et tu ferais bien de te taire si tu ne veux pas qu'on écope d'une heure de plus de récurage !

A la grande horreur de l'adolescente, sa réponse n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, le prénommé Kevin sembla subitement rayonné de joie et continua à lui adresser la parole à voix de moins en moins basse, l'abrutissant de questions et d'anecdotes à son sujet.

-Je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, lança-t-il entre deux paroles dénuées d'intérêt, celle de Gryffondor tu sais ! Tu as du en entendre parler : on est les premiers du championnat de l'école depuis plusieurs années !

-Non ! répliqua Arthémis d'un ton sec avec un sourire forcé qui décontenança le jeune homme, maintenant si tu voulais bien arrêter de parler j'ai encore une dizaine de chaudrons à récurer avant de pouvoir aller me coucher et j'aimerais terminer ça rapidement, donc…

Elle termina sa phrase en plaquant son index devant sa bouche d'un air furibond avant de retourner à son ouvrage comme si de rien n'était. Le prénommé Kevin en resta estomaqué. De toutes les filles à qui il avait adressé la parole depuis son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'était la première à ne pas subitement changer d'attitude et se montrer intéressée ! Cette Arthémis avait du caractère, c'était une évidence…

Agacée par le jeune homme, l'adolescente bâcla à moitié les derniers chaudrons en kit avant de se lever rapidement, son sac sur l'épaule, désireuse de fuir au plus vite l'atmosphère morbide du cachot ainsi que l'attitude exaspérante de Kévin Troiscocu et de la concierge.

Cette dernière lui adressa à peine un grognement, lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait prendre congé et Arthémis ne se fit pas prier, se précipitant vers la sortie.

- A bientôt ! claironna Kévin, lui arrachant un frisson de dégout avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Lamanzana.

Disparaissant dans le couloir mal éclairé par les torches, elle se hâta de regagner le hall, à peine éclairé par la lueur du clair de lune à l'extérieur. Il était déjà si tard ?

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata qu'il était déjà 21h passées. Le diner devait être fini depuis longtemps !

Ignorant son ventre gargouillant et priant pour que Lucile ou Noah ait pensé à lui garder quelque chose à grignoter, l'adolescente se dépêcha de gravir l'escalier de marbre quatre à quatre, empruntant un passage secret dissimuler derrière une tapisserie afin d'éviter les fantômes errant dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive –Célia avait profité du peu de temps libre qui leur était accordé entre les cours pour lui présenter quelques portes dissimulées pratiques qu'elle avait découvertes au cours de sa scolarité, au cas où.

Les marches en bois du passage secret grinçaient sous ses pas mais l'ambiance confinée et l'éclairage par les torches avait quelque chose de rassurant derrière cette tapisserie, aussi Arthémis ne tarda pas à chasser de son esprit l'abominable retenue ainsi que sa rencontre avec le prénommé Kévin.

Elle finit par atteindre l'aile ouest du château en moitié moins de temps que par la voix normale et se glissa subrepticement hors du passage, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir. Peeves –un esprit frappeur ayant élu résidence dans l'école depuis des temps immémoriaux- avait pour habitude de trainer dans le coin en soirée, histoire de jeter quelques craies et cailloux sur les Serdaigles retardataires qu'il n'hésitait pas à traiter de « grosses têtes » et « petits péteux ». Fort heureusement, aucun esprit n'était visible à l'horizon ce soir-là.

Soulagée, Arthémis franchit les quelques pas la séparant de la tour de Serdaigle, s'arrêtant devant le heurtoir de la porte de sa Salle Commune. Un coup sur le battant et la tête d'aigle s'anima, posant l'énigme traditionnelle de sa voix profonde :

- « Je change les graines en arbre et la glace en vapeur. Ma puissance est inégalée le jour mais la nuit vient mon déclin et comme tout un chacun, je pars dormir. Qui suis-je ? ».

Arthémis poussa un profond soupir. Epuisée comme elle l'était par ses heures de récurage intensif elle n'avait pas l'énergie de jouer aux devinettes avec un battant doué de parole ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle se concentre…

- …Ah ! Le soleil ! devina-t-elle, un soupçon de soulagement dans la voix. Le heurtoir avait été gentil avec elle cette fois-ci : l'énigme était simple.

Inclinant le bec, la tête d'aigle déverrouilla la porte dans une série de cliquetis métalliques et le battant pivota, ouvrant le passage vers la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

Epuisée, Arthémis se précipita littéralement à l'intérieur non sans murmurer un petit « merci » à l'adresse du heurtoir, avant de s'effondrer littéralement sur la pile de coussins bleus nuit empilées devant la cheminée par Lucile, Béa et Lexie, qui l'attendaient d'un air à moitié comateux, perdues dans la contemplation des flammes.

- Ah ! Tu as fini ? s'exclama Lucile en voyant son amie s'affaler à côté d'elle avec un soupir d'aise, réchauffant ses mains endoloris au-dessus de l'âtre.

- Oui ! Enfin ! Cinquante chaudrons en kit à nettoyer à la main ! gémit Arthémis en enfouissant son visage dans un coussin, étouffant un gémissement plaintif, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais provoquer Lamanzana !

Béa lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de recommencer à écrire sur le parchemin étalé devant elle, d'un air absent. Arthémis y jeta un bref coup d'œil : le titre « La Révolte des Gobelins du XVIIIème siècle » lui fit vite détourner la tête. Avec tout cela, elle avait pris du retard sur ses devoirs de la semaine à venir !

Chassant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie de sa tête, elle balaya la salle du regard. Nombre d'élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année étaient encore debout, travaillant fébrilement à leur table respective, dans un silence tout relatif. Les plus jeunes devaient déjà être couchés depuis longtemps.

- Où est Noah ? s'étonna-t-elle en détaillant l'étage surélevé, dans lequel le jeune homme aimait passé le plus clair de son temps, se régalant des ouvrages et bandes-dessinées disséminées dans ses étagères.

- Il est déjà monté se coucher, répondit Lucile en tournant la tête vers son amie, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage fin, il est bizarre en ce moment je trouve… Poudlard doit lui faire un effet plus marquant encore qu'à nous !

Arthémis hocha la tête d'un air songeur. Il était vrai que le jeune homme agissait de manière étrange depuis quelques jours : il était encore plus dans la lune que d'habitude et se montrait particulièrement silencieux, même envers elle. Sans compter qu'il mangeait à peine aux repas et disparaissait très tôt dans les dortoirs, comme fuyant leur compagnie. Il allait même jusqu'à s'isoler lors de leurs cours de rattrapages communs ! Elle se demandait si leur rêve partagé ne le mettait pas tout simplement mal à l'aise ?

Lexie leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de feuilleter, songeuse :

- Je me demande s'il ne serait pas amoureux votre Noah tout simplement ! balança-t-elle de sa voix trainante, s'attirant deux paires de regards choqués, bah quoi ? Il est toujours entouré de filles et c'est un mec ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'a pas craqué pour l'une d'entre vous depuis le temps ?

Le cœur serré, Arthémis plongea de nouveau la tête dans son coussin, son ventre grondant de plus belle. Lexie n'avait pas tord : croire que Noah ne puisse, du haut de ses 15 ans, voir en elles que de simples amies était une idée puérile ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songer plus tôt… ?

Mais dans ce cas, sur qui avait-il bien pu craquer ?

Cogitant malgré elle, Arthémis se surprit à dévisager Lucile du regard. C'était vrai qu'elle était jolie, avec ses yeux en amandes, ses beaux cheveux souples et ses hautes pommettes. De plus, l'attitude de Noah avait commencé à changer lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, soit la période où ils avaient tous les trois été répartis dans la même Maison.

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Non, il avait fréquenté Lucile et les autres pendant tout l'été : il ne pouvait pas avoir subitement développé des sentiments pour elle aussi simplement !

« A moins que ces sentiments aient déjà existé auparavant et se soient développés depuis peu ? » réalisa-t-elle subitement, avant de se reprendre.

Non, elle se faisait des idées. Lexie connaissait à peine Noah : comment pouvait-elle décréter tout à coup qu'il était forcément amoureux de l'une d'elles ? Cela dit, elle-même ne connaissait le jeune homme que depuis quelques mois… Comment être sûre que ce n'était pas le cas ?

Une pensée atroce lui traversa subitement l'esprit : et si c'était sur elle –Arthémis- qui Noah avait craqué ? Après tout, il avait toujours été plus proche d'elle que des autres depuis leur rencontre malencontreuse… Sans compter cet espèce de flash qui les avait marqués tous les deux lorsque leur regard s'était croisé, à l'occasion de la Bourse aux livres de Mirapice.

La jeune fille eut un petit pincement au cœur. Si ses soupçons se révélaient exacts que se passerait-il ? Elle-même que ressentait-elle vis-à-vis du jeune homme ? Elle avait cessé de le soupçonner d'être la cause de ses pouvoirs depuis bien longtemps et elle commençait même à se prendre d'affection pour lui mais de là à tomber amoureuse ? A seulement 14 ans elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à sortir avec quelqu'un.

Bien sûr, plus d'un garçon s'était intéressé à elle au collège, mais elle les avait alors tous rembarrés froidement. Qu'en serrait-il cependant si c'était un ami comme Noah qui venait à lui faire sa déclaration ? Saurait-elle faire preuve de la même véhémence ?

- Ça va, Arthémis ? l'interrogea Lucile, sentant bien sa perplexité.

La jeune fille sortit la tête de son coussin, faisant un effort pour chasser le jeune homme de sa tête, les joues rouges.

- Oui oui, mentit-elle, j'ai juste du sauter le dîner à cause de cette retenue à la con ! Du coup j'ai le ventre qui me tenaille…

A peine eut-elle fini de parler que la porte de la Salle Commune pivota brusquement, laissant entrer une Célia survolté, croulant littéralement sous les victuailles.

- Oh ! 'Miss ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle, se jetant d'office sur les coussins entre la jeune fille et Lucile, renversant ses paquets devant la cheminée, tu es déjà là !? J'espérais avoir le temps de revenir avec la bouffe avant… Tu dois avoir faim : mange !

- Célia ! Tu as pris tout ça pour moi… ? s'étonna Arthémis en saisissant un paquet de Patacitrouilles, une sourire empli de reconnaissance sur les lèvres, merci !

L'adolescente lui rendit son sourire, la bouche déjà pleine de dragées.

- 'Y a pas de quoi, j'allais pas te laisser crever de faim après un tête à tête avec Lamanzana ! rit-elle en jetant une boîte de Chocogrenouille à Lexie et Béa, j'ai juste eu à faire un petit tour en cuisine et voilà le travail !

- Les employés ne risquent pas de râler ? questionna Lucile en reposant la baguette de pain qu'elle venait de saisir.

A sa grande surprise, Célia éclata de rire, postillonnant des miettes de dragées un peu partout sur le sol.

- Pardon, fit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche, trop grande pour elle, non, les Elfes de Maison ne diront rien : au contraire ! Ce sont même eux qui m'ont donné tout ça, et avec le sourire ! Plus ils peuvent faire plaisir aux élèves et plus ils sont contents… Sans compter qu'on est potes depuis ma première année ici !

Arthémis fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait avoir lut un chapitre sur les Elfes de Maison dans un de ses livres de cours durant l'été mais elle n'en conservait qu'un souvenir flou… Il s'agissait des créatures serviables et dociles, ayant rempli le rôle d'esclaves pour les sorciers pendant de nombreuses années avant une campagne de libération massive récente les posant sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres humanoïdes. Elle ignorait que Poudlard en employait cependant dans ses cuisines ? Pour le coup y faire un tour la tentait bien, histoire d'avoir affaire pour la première fois à ce genre de créatures magiques !

- Alors, elle t'en a pas trop fait baver l'ogresse ? demanda Célia après avoir réussi à déglutir son cocktail de Dragée Surprise, elle aime bien nous enfoncer encore plus une fois en retenue en général !

- En fait elle s'en est surtout prise au pauvre type avec qui j'étais, expliqua Arthémis en mordant à pleine dent dans son sandwich à la Chocogrenouille, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la carte du paquet, un certain Kevin Troiscocu je crois…

Lexie se redressa brusquement, visiblement pour la première fois intéressée depuis le début de la discussion :

- Oh ! Kevin ! Le batteur phare de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en 7ème année ? L'année dernière il a mis minable l'équipe de Serpentard avec ses Cognards pour la finale, j'ai adoré ce moment : il m'a fait rêver !

- Quelque chose du genre oui… fit Arthémis en échangeant un regard désemparé avec Lucile, excusez-moi mais… C'est quoi ce « Quidditch » dont vous parlez ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit, comme si elle venait de prononcer une énormité ou de se rendre coupable d'un crime de haute gravité !

- Vous ne connaissez pas le Quidditch !? s'exclama Célia en se redressant d'un bond sur ses coussins, allant de Lucile à Arthémis d'un air consterné, bon dieu mais il faut refaire toute votre éducation !

Sans rien ajouté de plus, la jeune fille se précipita vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur, manquant de frapper Lexie au visage au passage, renversant les coussins. Elle farfouilla un moment dans les étagères avant d'en sortir d'un air triomphant un petit livre très fin, à la couverture verte à moitié déchirée.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de dévaler les marches pour redescendre, se contentant de glisser sur la rampe, atterrissant sur la pile de coussin dans un col plané impeccable, brandissant le bouquin avec fierté devant une Arthémis estomaquée qui n'eut d'autre choix que de loucher sur le titre, écrit en lettres d'or écaillées : « Le Quidditch à travers les âges ».

- C'est le sport sorcier le plus populaire à travers le monde ! expliqua Béa tandis que Célia feuilletait le livre à la recherche d'illustrations et d'informations croustillantes, on a même des équipes à Poudlard : une par Maison ! Et ça s'accompagne bien sûr de plusieurs matchs au cours de l'année dans le cadre d'un tournoi !

- Il y a même des « sports sorciers » ? s'étonna Lucile en se penchant sur l'épaule de Célia pour lire son livre, comment ça se joue ?

- Sur des balais volants, expliqua l'adolescente en faisant tourner les pages jusqu'à la partie sur les règles du jeu, et avec quatre balles ! Attends…

La jeune fille farfouilla un instant dans l'ample poche de sa robe de sorcière avant d'en sortir sa baguette et de commencer à tracer quelque chose dans les airs. Aussitôt, de petits dessins en bâtonnets jaillirent de son extrémité, mimant les joueurs de Quiddtich sur leur balai et le terrain, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Arthémis et Lucile. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Célia commença à expliquer les règles, agrémentant chaque explication d'une petite animation du bout de sa baguette :

- Il y a sept joueurs en tout, chacun avec leur rôle bien spécifique, fit-elle d'un ton magistral, trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un attrapeur, et un gardien de buts. Tous volent sur des balais pendant le match. Les poursuiveurs se passent la première balle –le Souaffle, la seule qui n'est pas ensorcelée- et tentent de marquer des points dans un des trois buts adverses, protégés par le gardien. On marque 10 points par but encaissé. Le rôle des batteurs est d'empêcher les joueurs de l'équipe adverse de marquer des points avec d'autres balles, ensorcelées cette fois : les Cognards. Celles-ci prennent en chassent les joueurs et doivent les désarçonner et les batteurs les envoient sur les adversaires avec leur batte. Il n'y a que deux Cognards, heureusement.

En guise de démonstration, Célia tapota une des silhouettes dans les airs de sa baguette et celle-ci donna un petit coup de bâton sur un minuscule point de lumière qui fusa jusqu'à un autre personnage, le faisant chuter de son balai et s'évaporer dans les airs. Arthémis ne put retenir un frisson : elle qui n'aimait guère les sports moldus, les sports sorciers ne lui paraissaient guère plus sûrs…

- Enfin, reprit Célia d'un ton mystérieux, il y a une dernière balle, la plus importante de toute : le Vif d'Or.

Sous son injonction, une minuscule balle pourvue de petites ailes blanches se dessina magiquement dans les airs devant les yeux d'Arthémis et Lucile, les nimbant d'une lueur dorée.

- Cette balle parcourt tout le terrain à toute allure et est très dure à localisée, expliqua Célia, c'est là qu'intervient l'attrapeur. Son but et de mettre la main sur cette balle et de l'attraper ! S'il y parvient, le match prend fin et son équipe gagne un total de 150 points ce qui lui accorde une victoire quasi-certaine !

- Attends un peu… Il faut attraper cette balle pour mettre fin au match ? l'interrompit Lucile d'un air incrédule, mais si l'attrapeur ne la voit pas ou que la balle s'enfuit du terrain… Il doit bien y avoir une limite de temps non ?

- Eh non ! fit Béa avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire et de se tourner vers Lexie, tu te souviens en Troisième année quand la finale avait duré tout le week-end ?

- Oh oui ! s'exclama la jeune fille, les yeux rieurs à leur tour, c'était Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor ! Déjà que les attrapeurs n'étaient pas doués… En plus au final il s'était avéré que c'était cet abruti de Tommy qui avait volé le Vif juste avant que le match ne commence ! Il en voulait trop aux Griffons d'avoir arraché la victoire à Serdaigle au match précédent et avait voulu se venger je me souviens ! Qu'est-ce que Puyol lui avait mis ce jour-là !

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, bien vite rejointes par Célia, sous le regard amusé des deux novices en matière de magie.

Arthémis grignota un Dragée Surprise à la menthe du bout des dents, pensive. Ses nouvelles amies avaient déjà beaucoup partagé au sein de Poudlard ! Quand toute cette magie lui paraitrait-elle naturelle à elle aussi ? Elle se le demandait…

- Tommy… fit Lucile en se grattant la tête, ce n'est pas le préfet de Serdaigle ? Il est dans notre classe non ?

- Oui, confirma Célia en faisant luire son propre badge de préfète, un bel abruti celui-là ! Il est cool mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire comme connerie… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le professeur Potter l'a désigné comme préfet !

- Parce que tu crois que tu mérites ton insigne peut-être ? ironisa Lexie d'un ton cassant avant de se retourner vers les filles, je crois qu'il partage sa chambre avec votre pote Noah d'ailleurs ? En tout cas c'est aussi un poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle depuis la deuxième année. Il a toujours été très sportif !

Célia referma brusquement le livre portant sur le Quidditch, qu'elle avait recommencé à feuilleter, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la Salle Commune.

- Tenez regardez, il y a un des batteurs de l'équipe là-bas, commenta Célia en pointant du doigt un adolescent affalé sur un des canapés de la pièce, aux épais cheveux blonds et au visage couvert d'acné, John ! Il est aussi dans notre classe… Et le gardien est là-haut.

Elle désigna un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés, tombant devant ses yeux. Il était étonnamment filiforme et paraissait très grand, même à cette distance. A en juger sa stature, il devait être en Sixième ou Septième année. Sentant des regards posés sur lui il se retourna dans leur direction d'un air absent et adressa un petit salut à Célia qui le lui rendit aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Il s'appelle Ben, expliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de ses amies, c'est un des potes de mon copain qui est lui aussi dans l'équipe au poste de batteur. C'est le capitaine d'ailleurs ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton très fier, les autres sont dans les classes inférieures donc je ne les connais pas plus que ça… Ah ! Et il leur manque un attrapeur, le dernier ayant quitté l'école cette année. Ce n'est pas les candidats qui manquent de toute manière : tout le monde rêve de venir à bout de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui passe son temps à gagner depuis des années !

Arthémis ne répondit pas, songeuse. Célia avait déjà un petit-ami… Peut-être pourrait-elle l'éclairer un jour sur le comportement de Noah et confirmer ou infirmer ses doutes ?

Lessivée par les heures de récurage avec Lamanzana et le ventre plein de friandises, elle se laissa bercer par la chaleur des flammes de la cheminée, pelotonnée au milieu des coussins. Lucile s'était de nouveau penchée sur ses activités et recommençait à s'exercer à la magie de base, usant d'un sort de lévitation sur le « Quidditch à travers les âges » qui se mit à danser devant les yeux embrumées de sommeil d'Arthémis, ses pages battant mollement dans les airs comme de fines ailes parcheminées.

* * *

><p><em>Noah se plaqua contre le mur de pierre de la salle obscure, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Au dessus de lui, un étendard d'un rouge bordeaux claquait comme sous l'effet d'une légère brise d'origine indéterminée.<em>

_« Encore ce rêve ? » réalisa le jeune homme sans pour autant parvenir à se calmer._

_Lentement, il tourna la tête vers les autres étendards tout autour de lui. Tous étaient plongés dans la pénombre, l'empêchant de discerner quoi que ce fût. Seul le mur opposé au sien baignait dans un cercle de lumière, l'aveuglant presque. Arthémis s'y trouvait, recroquevillée au sol dans sa robe de sorcier, l'air aussi effrayée que lui._

_Ils avaient beau faire ce rêve presque toutes les nuits désormais, celui-ci les terrifiait toujours autant…_

_« L'étendard au dessus d'Arthémis ! » se rappela Noah subitement pour la première fois depuis une semaine, _«_ depuis le temps qu'elle nous bassine pour savoir ce qu'il y a au dessus d'elle… Je devrais en profiter ! _»__

_Saisissant son courage à deux mains, respirant avec difficulté, le jeune homme leva la tête en direction du mur sur lequel était adossée son amie. Qu'allait-il y découvrir ? Quel étendard pourrait bien s'y trouver ?_

_Noah resta subitement bouche bée. Derrière Arthémis, juste au dessus d'une petite marche de pierre sur laquelle elle était appuyée et qu'il avait prise pour un mur, s'ouvrait un gigantesque tunnel, plongé dans une obscurité pénétrante. Une ouverture ! Il y avait une sortie dans cette pièce depuis tout ce temps et ils ne s'en étaient pas rendus compte !? A moins que ce passage n'ait pris corps qu'après qu'il ait daigné y jeté un œil pour la première fois ?_

_« Arthémis ! » tenta-t-il d'appeler en gesticulant, surexcité. Ma sa voix resta coincée dans sa bouche, comme dans un de ces mauvais rêves où il ne pouvait ni crier ni courir alors qu'une chose atroce s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui._

_Cependant, il n'eut besoin de rien dire pour attirer son attention. Sentant brusquement comme un souffle dans son dos, la jeune fille se retourna lentement, stupéfaite, avant de jeter un regard incrédule sur le vaste tunnel qui s'ouvrait désormais face à elle._

_Sous le choc, elle fit volte-face en direction de Noah, lui adressant un regard éloquent. A cet instant précis, un souffle de vent d'une rare intensité jaillit de l'ouverture, projetant les deux adolescents dans les airs. Les murs de la pièce volèrent subitement en éclat et tout disparu dans les ténèbres._

* * *

><p>- Je l'ai vue ! s'exclama Noah en se redressant brusquement, les cheveux en bataille, le corps tremblant et trempé de sueur froide, projetant ses draps bleus nuits hors de son lit.<p>

- Tu as vu quoi au juste ?

La voix grave et marquée tétanisa le jeune homme. Hébété, il dut cligner quelques instants avant de reconnaitre son dortoir, dans lequel la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

S'impatientant, son interlocuteur se jeta sur son lit lui arrachant un cri de surprise. A tâtons, Noah chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et les enfila prestement, identifiant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face avec stupeur.

Tommy le fixait de ses pupilles chocolat d'un air interrogateur, à moitié affalé sur le matelas, ses bras musclés croisés sur son torse nu, tout aussi bien proportionné. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient en lourdes mèches autours de son visage carré et sur ses larges épaules. Noah devait bien l'admettre, le préfet de Serdaigle qui partageait sa chambre était des plus séduisants.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? insista-t-il en se rapprochant de lui, le faisait reculer de quelques centimètres de manière instinctive.

- R-rien ! bredouilla Noah en ramenant les draps sur lui, comme pour ériger une barrière de protection entre lui et le préfet, juste un rêve… J'ai oublié !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire sarcastique avant de quitter le lit, se redressant d'un bond. Noah put alors constater que son vis-à-vis n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un caleçon gris clair, laissant voir son corps impeccablement musclé et halé et dessinant sa chute de rein d'une perfection à tomber par terre.

Noah se racla la gorge, détournant le regard le temps que son compagnon de dortoir enfile un pantalon et un T-shirt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais partager sa chambre avec un jeune homme de son âge aussi bien bâti le mettait franchement mal à l'aise depuis le début de la semaine, sans doute son habituel complexe d'infériorité reprenait-il le dessus… Sur ce point, le collège moldu et Poudlard ne présentaient guère de différence !

- Les autres sont déjà descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner ? questionna-t-il une fois que Tommy eut fini de s'habiller.

- Eh oui, tu as fait la grasse mat', qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit-il avec ironie en se coiffant soigneusement devant la petite glace présente au dessus de son lit, je sais que c'est dimanche mais bon… C'est pas sérieux Noah Shun !

L'adolescent rougit de confusion avant de comprendre que le préfet se contentait de le taquiner. Celui-ci éclata de rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste taquin, ajoutant à sa gêne.

- Allez à plus mec, ne traine pas trop au lit ! fit-il avant de disparaitre derrière la porte du dortoir, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées.

Celui-ci resta un moment assis sur son lit, hébété. Perturbé comme il l'était par l'intervention de Tommy, il mit un moment avant de se souvenir de ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Se jetant d'un bond hors de son lit, il s'empara du premier jean à sa portée et l'enfila prestement, surexcité. Il fallait qu'il parle à Arthémis le plus vite possible !

A moitié habillé, il se rua dans l'escalier à la suite du préfet et dévala les marches quatre à quatre, débouchant en trombe dans la Salle Commune, où quelques Serdaigle rêvassaient béatement devant les vitraux en ce beau dimanche matin.

Au même instant, la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit à la volée et une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés en jaillit, virevoltant sur place dans sa direction.

Le regard bleu de Noah croisé celui, cerclé d'or, d'Arthémis et ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Leur mine à moitié endormie et leurs vêtements froissés parlaient d'eux-mêmes !

- Le rêve ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, le passage ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?

- Oui, je crois… répondit Arthémis la première, laissa à Noah le temps de reprendre son souffle, je me suis endormie devant la cheminée hier soir, les filles ont du me porter dans la chambre… En tout cas ça y est ! Je sais ce qu'il y a au dessus de moi dans cette pièce ! Ce n'est pas un étendard : c'est une sortie !

- Oui… sourit Noah, en proie à l'euphorie, on a enfin trouvé ! Tu as une idée de ce qu'il a de l'autre côté de l'ouverture ?

- Aucune, consentit-elle sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, mais cette nuit fais-moi confiance pour le découvrir !

Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la Salle Commune, elle fronça les sourcils, dégageant ses épais cheveux de devant son visage, reprenant un peu contenance.

- Où sont les filles ? questionna-t-elle, dans la Grande Salle ?

- A mon avis elles ont du la quitter depuis un moment, commenta Noah, il est déjà tard : on a trop dormi avec ce rêve idiot ! Je me demande où est-ce qu'elles ont pu aller ?

- On va vite le savoir, fit Arthémis en saisissant son Syphlorin qui sommeillait non loin de là sur la rampe de l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.

Le minuscule volatile émit un petit piaillement de protestation, vite étouffé par une granule.

- J'envoie un message à Mélanie et Sylvia pour les prévenir, tu peux t'occuper de Lucile s'il-te-plait ?

- D'accord, un instant…

L'adolescent sortit maladroitement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers le dortoir, hésitant.

- _Accio Mejiro_ ! incanta-t-il.

A son grand dépit, rien ne se produisit. Arthémis lui adressa un petit sourire désolé.

- Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ? Je m'en occupe va.

Brandissant sa propre baguette, elle répéta la formule et aussitôt le minuscule colibri bleuté jailli de la porte à reculons, comme attiré par une force invisible. Il se réceptionna dans les airs à mi-chemin et voleta jusqu'à l'épaule de son maître qui le caressa, un peu ébranlé. Noah arborait une mine sombre désormais et la jeune fille fit mine de s'en apercevoir. Elle avait oublié que le jeune homme avait tendance à complexer lorsque ses sortilèges échouaient… Il fallait bien dire que des cinq de leur groupe, il était le plus en retard à ce niveau !

- Tu as donné un nom à ton Syphlorin ? fit remarquer Arthémis histoire de changer de sujet tout en commençant à rédiger sur deux petits bouts de parchemin le même message, un à l'adresse de Sylvia et l'autre à celui de Mélanie.

- Pas toi ? s'étonna Noah en saisissant l'occasion d'oublier l'incident du sortilège d'attraction, Célia a appelé le sien « Dièse » et j'ai entendu la plupart des gens de la classe appeler leur Syphlorin par un prénom donc bon…

Arthémis se tourna vers le sien qui attendait patiemment sur la table à côté de sa main, lissant ses plumes vertes de son bec luisant. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais considéré son Syphlorin que comme une sorte d'équivalent sorcier au téléphone portable, raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui trouver un petit nom. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, cet oiseau restait un être vivant, bien que magiquement conçu… Peut-être devrait-elle prendre plus soin de lui à l'avenir ?

- Je réfléchirai à un prénom pour toi après que tu ais délivrés ces messages, affirma-t-elle en nouant les parchemins autour de sa patte, ça te va ?

Le minuscule colibri pépia en signe d'assentiment avant de s'envoler, disparaissant en une nuée de plume derrière l'interstice de la porte de la Salle Commune, rapidement suivi par le Syphlorin bleu de Noah.

Arthémis observa les plumes des deux volatiles magiques tourbillonner un moment jusqu'au sol avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

Noah s'assit à côté d'elle sur le rebord du canapé le plus proche, un air toujours aussi surexcité sur le visage, mettant nerveusement de l'ordre dans la masse de ses cheveux d'une main distraite. La jeune fille se surprit à le dévisager du coin de l'œil. Depuis la veille, les paroles de Lexie ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

A le voir ainsi elle aurait eu bien du mal à dire si oui ou non il avait flashé sur l'une de ses amies, avec son air innocent. Comment s'en assurer ?

- Dis-moi, finit-elle par lâcher, ne parvenant plus à retenir sa curiosité, ça va te paraitre un peu abrupt mais… Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un ?

La question désarçonna tellement Noah qu'il manqua de chuter de son canapé, s'attirant quelques éclats de rire de la part des autres Serdaigle présents. Rouge de honte, il se redressa rapidement, le regard fuyant derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

- Je… Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, bredouilla-t-il sans oser la regarder en face, au collège j'étais plutôt du genre à rester dans mon coin alors pour moi le simple fait de pouvoir m'intéresser à une fille était inenvisageable…

Arthémis eut un petit sourire. Que s'était-elle imaginée à cause de Lexie ? Sa question lui paraissait bien puérile désormais… Dans tous les cas, la réponse de Noah la soulageait plus qu'autre chose : elle n'avait plus à se prendre la tête pour un quelconque problème relationnel au sein du groupe désormais, c'était mieux ainsi. Il était clair que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et toi ? questionna subitement Noah, la prenant à dépourvu, tu as quelqu'un en vue en ce moment ? C'est pour ça que tu me poses la question ?

- Quoi !? Non ! Je…

La jeune fille s'interrompit brusquement, les joues en feu. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'image de ce Kevin Troiscocu qu'elle avait croisé le soir précédent venait subitement de s'imposer à son esprit.

Sentant son trouble, Noah eut un sourire taquin et se rapprocha d'elle, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? fit-il d'un ton innocent qui eut pour effet de faire rougir l'adolescente de plus belle.

Fort heureusement, un claquement d'ailes attira brusquement l'attention du jeune homme, lui permettant d'éviter la question. Son Syphlorin, Mejiro, était de retour, un nouveau rouleau de parchemin pendouillant au bout d'une fine lanière de cuir à la patte.

Délicatement, Noah s'en saisit et la déroula en prenant bien soin de ne pas déchirer le papier très fin, louchant sur l'écriture minuscule et appliquée.

- Lucile est en train de bosser sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie avec Béa, Lexie et Célia à la bibliothèque apparemment, lut le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés avant de relever la tête, perplexe, le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie… Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! Tu l'as commencé toi ?

Arthémis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Avec la retenue de Lamanzana elle n'avait pas eu le temps de travailler du week-end !

- De toute façon on n'a pas Histoire de la Magie avant Mercredi, balayat-t-elle de la main avant de relever la tête, attirée par une volée de plumes, oh ! Mon Syphlorin aussi est de retour !

En effet, le minuscule volatile vert voletait à son tour dans sa direction, une réponse accrochée à la patte.

Arthémis tendit le doigt afin de laisser l'oiseau se poser dessus et défit le message, le parcourant rapidement des yeux. Elle reconnut très rapidement l'écriture ronde et appliquée de Sylvia, apparemment elle était avec Mélanie et une amie à elle de Serpentard… Pourquoi donc ?

- « On est allé assister à la sélection officielle de Quidditch de l'équipe de Poufsouffle », lut-elle à haute voix, « vous n'avez qu'à nous rejoindre si vous voulez ? »… Pff, encore ce « Quidditch » !? Décidemment…

Lâchant un profond soupir, elle froissa le petit carré de papier avant de le jeter d'une main experte dans les braises rougeoyantes de la cheminée.

- On n'a qu'à y aller puisqu'elle le propose, lança Arthémis à l'attention de Noah, je ne me sens pas d'aller bosser après ce rêve de toutes façons !

- J'approuve ! dit le jeune homme en lui emboitant le pas vers la sortie de la Salle Commune, j'ai juste une petite question… C'est quoi ce « Quidditch » dont elle parle ?

Arthémis leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà que c'était elle qui allait devoir fournir des explications sur quelque chose de propre au monde des sorciers ! Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond…

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à s'embrouiller dans les règles complexes du fameux sport magique, un pépiement à son oreille lui fit relever la tête, surprise. Son Syphlorin voletait d'un air contrarié à ses côtés, lui jeta par moment des œillades courroucés.

- Oh ! Ton nom c'est vrai ! Se souvint brusquement Arthémis, plantant Noah au beau milieu d'une explication extrêmement fantaisiste du rôle de l'attrapeur dans une équipe de Quidditch, attends que je réfléchisse…

L'adolescente entortilla une mèche de cheveux bruns autours de son fin doigt pâle, pensive. Il fallait quelque chose d'accrocheur et de mignon à la fois, sans pour autant trop tomber dans la niaiserie… Quelque chose qui correspondrait à son Syphlorin ! L'animal attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini de réfléchir, se lissant les plumes de façon consciencieuse sur son épaule. Par chance, la réflexion ne prit guère de temps, Arthémis ayant été habituée à nommer les nombreux animaux que sa famille possédait.

- Je sais ! « Cupcake », ça te va ? questionna-t-elle en grattant le crâne du minuscule colibri vert.

Celui-ci hocha aussitôt la tête en signe d'assentiment, gonflant ses plumes d'un air satisfait, visiblement très fier de son appellation.

Arthémis lui sourit et l'oiseau reprit son envol, lui permettant de rejoindre Noah qui l'attendait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Ne leur restait plus qu'à rejoindre Sylvia et Mélanie désormais, et à leur parler de leur plan d'attaque pour leur prochain rêve partagé.

* * *

><p>Sylvia se pelotonna sur le gradin sur lequel elle avait pris place quelques minutes plus tôt, s'emmitouflant comme elle le pouvait dans sa robe de sorcière. Il faisait frais pour un Dimanche matin de septembre et l'altitude de l'estrade de bois rudimentaire n'arrangeait rien. Mélanie était installée à quelques mètres d'elle, le regard rivé en contrebas avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.<p>

Lyn Wanser s'approcha d'elles d'un pas léger, s'asseyant à ses côtés en jetant un air désintéressé au stade en dessous du groupe. Au loin, Poudlard se dressait fièrement, avec ses hautes tours et ses murailles crénelées interminables.

Au sol, sur un vaste terrain herbeux encore vert pour la saison, se pressait tout un groupe de Poufsouffle, toutes classes confondues, tantôt tapotant nerveusement du pied sur le sol, tantôt jetant des regards anxieux à droite et à gauche.

Face à eux, s'alignaient trois Poufsouffle de 7ème année, eux vêtus d'une étrange robe d'un jaune canaris, un long balais aux poils effilés sous le bras, la mine austère et intransigeante. La tension était palpable : dans quelques instants les sélections pour les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison allaient commencer !

- Où est Chloé ? questionna Sylvia en balayant le terrain du regard.

Pour toute réponse, Lyn lui désigna le petit portillon menant à l'entrée du stade. Une minuscule silhouette aux interminables couettes brunes venait d'en jaillir telle une furie, se précipitant à toute allure dans la direction des autres candidats, essouflée et trébuchant à moitié.

- Elle en retard, comme d'habitude, hein ? ironisa une voix derrière elle avant d'éclater gentiment de rire.

Sylvia se retourna pour découvrir une jeune fille de 7ème année elle aussi, assise en tailleur sur le gradin supérieur. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice derrière d'épaisses lunettes colorées et ses longs cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets blonds étaient noués en une coiffure complexe sous un chapeau de sorcière noire traditionnel. Lyn salua l'inconnue d'un geste de la main avant de se retourner vers Sylvia et Mélanie qui la dévisageait d'un air intrigué.

- Je vous présente Amélie Matys, fit la préfète de Serpentard d'un ton égal, une amie commune à moi et à Chloé, elle est à Poufsouffle elle aussi.

-Amie… Dit plutôt que sans moi ça fait longtemps que tu aurais lancé un mauvais sort à Chloé ou inversement ! éclata de rire la prénommée Amélie avant de se tourner vers les deux 5ème année, intimidée, et vous vous êtes qui ?

- Je… Je m'appelle Sylvia Esty, répondit la jeune Serpentard d'un air gêné avant de désigner son amie aux cheveux noirs de Poufsouffle, et tu as déjà du croiser Mélanie, elle est dans ta Maison !

- Oh, oui ! répondit Amélie en les observant de plus prêt derrière ses lunettes, maintenant que tu le dis Lyn m'a parlé de toi… C'est toi qui as tenu tête à ces types de ta Maison pour protéger Chloé ? Merci infiniment pour ça ! Tu as eu du culot je dis ! Chloé a toujours tendance à se fourrer dans les pires situations…

- C'est pour ça que je lui ai proposé de venir voir les sélections avec nous, expliqua Lyn en haussant un sourcil, je me suis dit que ça pourrait l'intéresser et qu'elle méritait bien un petit moment de détente après ce qu'elle a vécu à cause de ces abrutis !

Sylvia acquiesça, reconnaissante. Enfant de Cracmoles, elle avait longtemps entendu parler de ce fameux sport sorcier qu'était le Quidditch sans jamais pouvoir assister à un seul véritable match ou ne serait-ce que voir un simple balais voler. De fait, avoir ainsi l'occasion d'assister à des sélections de joueur constituait pour elle une chance unique que ses parents n'avaient jamais eue… C'était pour elle un très beau cadeau que lui faisait la préfète de Serpentard en l'invitant ainsi à assister aux essais de cette fille qu'elle avait défendu, Chloé.

Mélanie se trémoussa sur sa place, trépignant d'impatience.

- Bon ! On les voit quand voler ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur le terrain, Zita et Swan m'ont dit qu'on pourrait voir des beaux gosses parmi les joueurs ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu quand tu m'en as parlé Sylvia… J'espère qu'elles ont eu raison !

Amélie partit dans un nouveau fou rire en entendant sa cadette parler ainsi des futurs joueurs de Poufsouffle. Voilà le genre de mentalité qu'elle appréciait ! Même Lyn esquissa un quart de sourire de son côté, amusée.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà quelqu'un en vu toi, la taquina Sylvia, tu sais… Un beau jeune homme de ta classe avec sa cicatrice teeeellement sexy ?

Mélanie rougit sur le coup, s'empourprant des pieds à la tête.

- Joshuan tu veux dire… ? bafouilla-t-elle s'attirant de nouveaux éclats de rire de la part des trois filles, en fait j'espérais un peu qu'il vienne à la sélection ce matin mais apparemment le Quidditch ce n'est pas son truc… Domm-…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, bouche bée. Sylvia aussi venait brusquement de lever la tête éberluée. Un coup de sifflet venait de retentir à travers tout le stade et, comme un seul homme, chacun des joueurs potentiels s'était positionné à califourchon sur un balai et avait tapé de concert du pied au sol, se projetant ainsi dans les airs… Sans pour autant retomber !

C'était désormais un véritable cortège de Poufsouffle qui déambulait à plusieurs mètres du sol, fendant les airs comme si de rien n'était sur ces simples bouts de bois en apparence si banals. Ce spectacle aérien était des plus saisissants !

Certains élèves parmi les plus téméraires s'amusaient à amorcer des virages serrés autours des colonnes soutenant les gradins, arrachant des petits cris de surprise aux rares spectateurs présents. Les autres se contentaient de quelques tours de terrain pour se rôder tandis que les plus jeunes, apparemment novices sur des balais, voletaient avec hésitation à seulement quelques centimètres de l'herbe, leurs pieds hésitants frôlant l'herbe grasse.

Du coin de l'œil, Lyn dévisagea les deux 5ème année. Sylvia comme Mélanie avaient des étoiles plein les yeux, suivant du regard chacun des Poufsouffle déambulant dans les airs avec une admiration presque enfantine.

La scène était si touchante que la préfète ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. En voyant les deux adolescentes aussi émerveillées face à un spectacle aussi banal à Poudlard il était aisé de dire qu'elles n'étaient sorties du monde Moldu que depuis peu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette courge !? s'exclama brusquement Amélie derrière elle, lui faisant de nouveau tourner la tête en direction du terrain.

Chloé, fièrement campée sur son Brossdur –une marque de balais bon marché- fendait l'air en direction du ciel à toute allure avant de s'amuser à piquer brusquement vers le sol, puis à s'élever de nouveau dans un tonneau impeccablement contrôlé, manqua de désarçonner deux élèves de 4ème année craintifs.

Lyn ne put retenir un soupir.

- Arrête de crâner idiote ! cria-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons à l'adresse de la jeune fille, tu es là pour faire tes preuves, pas pour te la péter sur un balais !

Même à cette distance, la langue tirée de Chloé en direction de la préfète fut parfaitement visible. La Serpentard se renfonça dans son siège, bougonnant dans sa barbe.

- Inconsciente va…

- Tu sais comment elle est, la rassura Amélie sans se défaire de son air malicieux, elle sait ce qu'elle risque va, ne t'en fait pas !

- Elle a l'air a l'aise sur un balais en tout cas, commenta Sylvia d'un ton impressionné en suivant des yeux la jeune fille exécuter un parfait looping dans les airs.

Lyn émit un nouveau grognement.

- Elle s'est entrainée dur pour en arriver là, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, fit-elle, ça va faire bientôt 5 ans qu'elle passe tous ses étés sur un balais à perfectionner sa technique de Vol…

- En première année elle et moi on était les dernières de la classe en cours de Vol, se remémora Amélie, le regard dans le vague, mais depuis qu'elle a découvert le Quidditch ça a bien changé…

Sylvia et Mélanie échangèrent un regard en silence, curieuses. Lyn prit un petit moment à suivre des yeux son amie sur le terrain, perdue dans ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre.

- Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Chloé c'est qu'elle n'a jamais été très forte en cours à Poudlard, dit-elle d'un air sombre, ni très appréciée d'ailleurs, à cause de ses origines moldus. Beaucoup se sont amusés à la traiter de Cracmole et de Sang-de-Bourbe au cours de ses premières années ici, surtout parmi ceux de Serpentard. Elle en a beaucoup souffert mine de rien, même si aujourd'hui la moindre remarque semble glisser sur elle. Et je suis convaincue au fond de moi qu'elle en souffre toujours…

- Pour elle le Quidditch c'est plus qu'un moyen de s'évader ou de passer du bon temps, compléta Amélie en approuvant d'un signe de tête, c'est un moyen de faire ses preuves dans cette école qui l'a toujours rejetée. Depuis qu'elle est assez grande pour postuler dans l'équipe elle participe aux sélections chaque année, malgré son faible niveau, persévérant au-delà du raisonnable… On a bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y fait ! Même si depuis la deuxième année elle accumule les échecs elle s'accroche… C'est ce qui fait sa force.

Un sourire léger flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Sylvia, elle, avait tout sauf envie de rire après avoir entendu cette histoire. Elle ressentait une curieuse sympathie pour cette Poufsouffle, mal intégrée à Poudlard, à son image, mais luttant malgré tout pour changer son image.

- Mais alors, réalisa-t-elle dans un souffle, vu qu'elle est en 7ème année, comme vous, ça veut dire que cette sélection…

- …Est sa dernière chance de réaliser son rêve oui, confirma Lyn sans quitter Chloé des yeux sur son balais, mais j'ai confiance en elle. Je sais que cette fois elle a des chances de réussir.

Une légère brise se leva, soufflant sur les tribunes, faisant claquer les robes de sorcières des quatre jeunes femmes. Au loin, sur le terrain, le capitaine actuel de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle appelait les élèves un à un pour les tests de sélection, leur envoyant balle sur balle, testant leurs réflexes et leur habilité en vol avec une rare rigueur.

Chloé attendait avec nervosité, les mains crispés sur le manche de son balai, vibrant presque sur place de concert avec elle. Cette année, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Malgré elle, elle laissa son regard dériver vers une petite cage au sol de laquelle s'élevait le pépiement incessant de toute une bande d'étranges oiseaux aux plumes d'un jaune vif, minuscules et rond comme des balles. Des Vivets Dorés, les remplaçants de l'habituel Vif d'Or pour les périodes d'entrainement, probablement livrés par Hagrid, le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, quelques heures plus tôt.

Chloé déglutit, anxieuse. Si elle voulait enfin parvenir à décrocher le poste d'attrapeur qu'elle convoitait tant depuis des années elle savait déjà ce qui lui restait à faire : attraper en vol l'un de ces minuscules oiseaux en un temps record. Elle avait déjà échoué à cette épreuve plus de quatre fois d'affilés : elle ne pouvait se permettre un cinquième échec.

- Vous êtes prêts les aspirants attrapeurs ? fit la voix d'une élève de sa classe déjà dans l'équipe en dessous d'elle, sa robe jaune canari battant l'air.

Nerveusement, Chloé vint s'aligner côte à côte avec ses concurrents, des garçons pour la plupart. Tous avaient l'air plus jeune et plus sportif qu'elle mais elle savait d'expérience que, sur un balai, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Ce qui importait était la vivacité des réflexes et sa taille chétive lui accordait également une bonne pénétration de l'air. Elle avait ses chances… Alors pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles aussi moite sur son manche ? Glissant sans cesse au moindre souffle de vent…

La poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle se positionna à côté de la cage, un sifflet aux lèvres et un chronomètre à la main, posant ses doigts sur les attaches métalliques de la grille. A l'intérieur les Vivets Dorés, sentant leur libération proche, émirent un concert de piaillements, aussi excités que les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à les pourchasser.

- Prêts ? fit la Poufsouffle en jaune en prenant une grande inspiration, alors c'est parti !

Le coup de sifflet raisonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Chloé, lui vrillant les tympans, au moment précis ou la cage s'ouvrait, libérant toute une flopée de minuscules oiseaux d'or tout ronds, fendant l'air à la vitesse de l'éclair.

A cet instant, l'adrénaline prit le dessus et, oubliant subitement toute appréhension, la jeune fille s'élança dans les airs, talonnés par ses concurrents. Plus rien n'importait désormais que ces oiseaux, à peine visibles à la lueur du soleil. Pas même le chronomètre qui défilait en contrebas ou ses adversaires volant à toute vitesse autours d'elle. Son objectif était là, devant elle, à portée de main.

Dans un état second, elle tendit le bras de tout son long, oubliant la sueur manquant de la faire glisser de son balai à tout instant, oubliant le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, ses cheveux interminables qui lui bouchait la vue ou même les cris d'encouragement de Lyn et d'Amélie depuis les tribunes.

Un éclair d'or fusa soudain devant ses yeux et, sans réfléchir, la jeune fille serra brusquement le poing. Ses doigts se refermèrent aussitôt, à sa grande surprise, sur une surface molle et duveteuse, étonnamment chaude. N'osant y croire, elle desserra légèrement la main de sa prise, découvrant un minuscule oiseau jaune vif au creux de sa paume, visiblement sacrément étourdi, les plumes ébouriffés. Un Vivet…

Le cri de triomphe qu'elle poussa résonna à travers tout le stade, se répercutant sur les six grands cerceaux de métal –les buts- disposés à chaque extrémité. Elle avait réussi !

* * *

><p>- Félicitations Chloé ! répéta pour la énième fois Amélie en étreignant son amie dans ses bras, encore sous le choc, tu as vu ton temps ? Tu les as tous explosés haut la main !<p>

- Je suis prise… souffla simplement la jeune fille, toujours aussi incrédule, sans oser lâcher le Vivet, de peur que sa libération lui face perdre le poste, je suis enfin attrapeuse…

- J'en ai pas douté une seule seconde, ironisa Lyn avec un mince sourire tandis que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle s'avançaient dans leur direction, leur balai sur l'épaule, bavardant gaiment.

Les voyant approcher, Chloé se détacha de son amie pour aller se confondre en remerciement auprès d'eux, promettant de faire de son mieux à l'avenir dans l'équipe.

- Tu as mérité ta place, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, affirma le capitaine de l'équipe, affichant son premier vrai sourire depuis le début des sélections, on voit bien les efforts que tu fais depuis des années pour nous rejoindre et ça a fini par porter des fruits… Félicitations !

Après une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule, le jeune homme s'éclipsa, suivit des autres membres de l'équipe et des concurrents recalés, affichant tous une mine morose. Seules Chloé, Amélie et Lyn s'attardèrent sur le terrain, savourant ce moment de pure félicité.

- Au fait, vous n'étiez pas avec cette fille qui m'a défendue l'autre fois ? s'étonna subitement la nouvelle attrapeuse, descendant momentanément de son petit nuage, elle n'est pas là ?

- Des amis à elle sont venus la chercher à l'instant, expliqua Lyn en se mettant à son tour en route vers la sortie, mais elle nous a chargé de te transmettre ses plus sincères félicitations !

Chloé acquiesça avec reconnaissance avant d'emboiter le pas à ses amies, libérant enfin au passage le Vivet Doré qui voleta un moment avant de se poser sur son épaule, épuisée d'avoir été serré dans une main si longtemps. Un peu coupable, la jeune fille farfouilla dans sa poche un moment afin de dénicher sa baguette, de laquelle pendant un petit fil ornementé d'un étrange personnage tiré d'une bande-dessinée.

- Toi aussi tu as cédé à la mode du _wand strap_ finalement ? fit remarquer Amélie d'un air intéressé tandis que son amie tapotait l'oiseau du bout de sa baguette.

- _Enervatum_, murmura Chloé avant d'afficher un grand sourire, eh oui ! C'est plutôt fun un accessoire pour baguette, non ?

Ragaillardi par la puissance du sortilège, le Vivet pépia de reconnaissance un moment avant de s'envoler dans les airs, regagnant la réserve d'Hagrid de lui-même. La jeune fille le suivit un moment des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il échappe à sa vue.

- En tout cas c'était gentil de sa part de venir à cette Sylvia, reprit-elle d'un ton guilleret en sautillant comme une enfant à côté de ses amies, encore transportée par sa sélection, elle était avec une amie non ?

- Une certaine Mélanie oui, répondit Amélie en se grattant la tête sous son chapeau, elle est à Poufsouffle avec nous aussi ! Tu sais… Cette fille qui a débarqué en milieu de cursus et dont les pouvoirs viendraient juste de se manifester !

Lyn fronça les sourcils en entendant cette phrase, intriguée.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est pareil pour cette Sylvia il me semble… Ils étaient 5 c'est ça ? Quatre filles et un garçon ? On les a vus à la cérémonie de la répartition ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont venus chercher Sylvia et Mélanie d'ailleurs… ?

Amélie approuva d'un signe de tête incertain. Chloé, elle, affichait une mine renfrognée tout à coup, boudeuse face à ses amies qui avaient si vite oublié sa victoire.

- Pourquoi ils vous intéressent ? ronchonna-t-elle en plongeant les mains dans les amples poches de sa robe décousue, ce sont des élèves comme les autres après tout ! Ils sont juste arrivés un peu plus tard…

Lyn leva les yeux au ciel dans cette attitude légèrement agacée qu'elle arborait si bien.

- Réfléchis Chloé, balança-t-elle avec fougue, on ne se réveille pas sorcier du jour au lendemain à 15 ans sans avoir jamais eu la moindre manifestation magique auparavant ! Ça ne s'est jamais vu ! Pour moi il se passe quelque chose… Des éléments sont en train de se mettre en place : des éléments qui nous dépassent ! Même les professeurs l'ont senti… Puyol et Potter ont eu l'air préoccupés toute la semaine et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait affaire au Ministère de la Magie dans les jours à venir…

Chloé ouvrit de grands yeux, éberluée. Elle était loin de s'être projetée aussi loin pour ces cinq adolescents… Leur cas était-il réellement si sensationnel que cela ? Elle interrogea Amélie d'un signe de tête qui acquiesça en silence, d'un air grave. Son amie de Poufsouffle était de sang « pur » et Lyn de sang-mêlé, aussi étaient-elles plus au courant de ce qui était normal ou pas pour les sorciers, contrairement à elle. Même après plus de 6 années à fréquenter Poudlard elle était toujours décontenancée par certains détails.

- En tout cas moi je l'aime bien cette Sylvia ! commenta-t-elle pour se donner bonne figure, emboitant le pas à ses amies à travers le parc en direction du château alors que midi sonnait au loin, j'espère que si le Ministère se mêle de tout ça elle n'aura pas trop de soucis !

- Espérons oui, répondit simplement Lyn avant de tomber de nouveau dans un silence de marbre.

Cette histoire concernant les cinq nouveaux élèves de l'école l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraitre… Elle avait tout intérêt à aller faire un petit tour dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque après le déjeuner ! Sa professeure de Métamorphose, madame Laglier, l'avait à la botte : elle n'aurait aucun problème à obtenir une autorisation de compulser les précieux ouvrages de la partie sous scellés de l'imposante bibliothèque de Poudlard, et ainsi confirmer certains de ses soupçons...

* * *

><p>- J'aurais bien aimé rester pour féliciter Chloé moi, bougonna Sylvia en suivant Noah et Arthémis à travers le gigantesque hall d'entrée de Poudlard, une Mélanie tout aussi renfrognée sur les talons, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?<p>

La jeune Serdaigle aux boucles brunes s'assura qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait dans le coin à cette heure avant d'expliquer d'un ton rapide l'expérience étrange qu'elle et Noah avait vécu quelques instants plus tard au cours de leur rêve partagé. Instantanément, le Quidditch disparut de l'esprit de Sylvia pour laisser place à une franche curiosité. Seule Mélanie conservait son air morose.

- Alors il y a une sortie dans cette salle ? s'étonna la Serpentard une fois qu'Arthémis eut fini son récit, entrecoupé des détails de Noah, incroyable qu'on ne l'ait pas vue avant ! Où est-ce qu'elle mène à votre avis ?

- Aucune idée, répondit son amie sans se défaire de son ton surexcité, mais on a enfin une piste sur ce qui nous arrive depuis cette été et je compte bien l'exploiter ! C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler : pour vous demander, à notre prochain rêve partagé, d'essayer de toutes vos forces d'emprunter ce passage mystérieux ! Je suis convaincue qu'une partie des réponses à nos questions se trouve au bout…

Mélanie eut une moue dubitative.

- « Nos » questions ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de souligner d'un air circonspect, pour autant que je sache c'est toi qui fait une fixation depuis des semaines sur ce rêve… Ne t'énerves pas ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant son amie froncer les sourcils, je dis juste que ce rêve t'obsède peut-être un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ? Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi d'être plongée dans le monde de la sorcellerie, tout ça… Pour moi aussi ça n'a pas été évident au début mais il faut s'y faire ! C'est notre vie maintenant alors à quoi bon chercher plus loin ? Tu ne réussiras qu'à te prendre la tête et à te faire encore du mal crois-moi…

Arthémis resta estomaquée, incapable de trouver quoi répondre. Incrédule, elle se tourna vers Sylvia, puis vers Noah qui affichaient désormais tous deux une mine perplexe, troublés par les paroles de Mélanie. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Etait-elle donc la seule à se demander pour quelle raison improbable eux cinq se retrouvaient subitement doués de pouvoirs du jour au lendemain ? Les autres n'avaient-ils pas la même soif de réponse qu'elle ? La réplique de Mélanie avait agi comme une gifle cinglante sur elle, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle venait de réaliser qu'aucun de ses amis ne partageait son point de vue sur la question de leurs pouvoirs, et cela lui faisait mal.

- Je… Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle à sa propre surprise, s'attirant trois paires d'yeux incrédules, tu as raison Mélanie, j'en fais surement trop avec toute cette histoire… Je peux comprendre qu'un simple rêve ne soit pas votre priorité, je n'aurais pas du insister comme ça, désolée.

- Non ce n'est pas…

Mélanie eut à peine le temps de bafouiller ces quelques mots qu'un gigantesque son de cloche raisonna à travers tout le hall, couvrant le reste de sa phrase et marquant le début du repas de midi. L'instant d'après, une foule d'élèves dévalaient l'escalier de marbre, se précipitant vers la Grande Salle dans un grand vacarme. La jeune Poufsouffle se renfrogna.

- Quoi qu'il en soit on ne peut pas en parler maintenant, chuchota-t-elle en jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux aux autres apprentis-sorciers, on voit ça cette nuit si on rêve de nouveau tous ensembles, ça te va ?

Arthémis ne put que hocher la tête, obtempérant et Mélanie n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour rejoindre Zita et Swan qui venaient juste de jaillir des sous-sols, où se situait la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, plantant ses amis sur place. Noah arborait un air gêné.

- Ne t'en fais pas Arthémis, la rassura Sylvia en lui prenant la main, elle a juste d'autres choses en tête en ce moment… On t'aidera nous ne t'en fait pas !

La jeune fille eut un sourire reconnaissant.

- Merci, mais si je fais ça ce n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour nous tous, affirma-t-elle d'un air triste avant de se ressaisir, bon ! Et si on allait manger ? J'ai sauté le petit déj' et je meurs de faim !

Sylvia approuva d'un signe de tête et les trois adolescents se mêlèrent à la cohue des élèves pour rejoindre leur table respective, la mine pensive. Le mystère s'obscurcissait et, pourtant, aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à tenter de le percer cette fois-ci, la tête ailleurs. Les tensions dans le groupe se faisaient de plus en plus sentir. D'abord Arthémis et Sylvia, et maintenant Arthémis et Mélanie !

Noah dévisagea les jeunes filles en question du coin de l'œil en se servant une petite ration de patates, inquiet. Il espérait juste que ce rêve ne serait pas la pomme de discorde au sein de premier véritable groupe d'amis qu'il ait jamais connu : cela lui ferait plus de peine que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait fini par s'attacher à elle au fil du temps et par se bercer de l'illusion que rien ne pourrait briser leur lien si spécial, mais au final c'était ce qui les avait réunis qui était en train de les séparer désormais, à son grand désarrois.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La Salle des Fondateurs

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction basée sur Harry Potter, écrite conjointement avec mon amie Labyrinthe-infini. Un chapitre assez long et riche en révélation, vous allez avoir de quoi lire cette fois ! Le cadre se met peu à peu en place et certains personnages commencent à se distinguer... En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et pensez à laisser un petit review à l'occasion si cette fanfiction vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à écrire la suite ! Merci d'avance._

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à Labyrinthe-infini._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 - La Salle des Fondateurs<strong>

Une brise fraiche soufflait sur le parc de Poudlard en cette fin d'après-midi. Les quelques élèves trainant aux abords du lac se hâtaient de regagner l'intérieur du château, chassé par la soudaine fraicheur. On sentait que les beaux jours de l'été s'éloignaient petit à petit pour laisser place à l'automne, humide et froid. Même le ciel, pourtant dépourvu de nuages, semblait s'être paré d'un bleu glacé et le soleil disparaissait déjà presque derrière les hautes cimes de la Forêt Interdite.

Arthémis perdit un moment son regard dans la contemplation des élèves en contrebas à travers la haute fenêtre, adossée contre le mur de pierre de la Salle de Métamorphose, étrangère au cours qui se déroulait autours d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

Une nouvelle semaine s'était lentement écoulée depuis sa dispute avec Mélanie, sans qu'aucun nouveau rêve partagé ne vienne hanter ses nuits. Au final, elle s'était retrouvée incapable de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de l'ouverture de cette étrange pièce. Noah, qui avait été le seul à accepter de collaborer avec elle, n'avait pas non plus rêvé de la salle étrange au cours des jours précédents, à son grand dépit. Elle commençait à se demander si les tensions dans le groupe ne bloquaient pas tout simplement leur « connexion », dont elle ne saisissait pas encore la nature.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir. Peut-être Mélanie avait-elle raison au final ? Peut-être avait-elle fini par perdre de vue l'essentiel à force d'être à ce point obsédée par ce songe ?

Dépitée, elle s'arracha à ses tristes pensées et se retourna vers le tableau… Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage de son enseignante, à quelques centimètres à peine du sien !

Effrayée, Arthémis poussa un cri, manquant de tomber de sa chaise sous l'effet de la surprise. Satisfaite de son effet, le professeur Laglier se redressa, toisant la jeune fille de toute sa hauteur. C'était une petite sorcière mince et âgée, au visage carré et aux cheveux gris souris très courts, encadrant un visage allongé. Ses yeux aux pupilles d'ébène profondes, un peu fou, étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunette et pas un seul pli n'était visible sur sa robe. Il émanait d'elle une sorte d'aura impressionnante, qui forçait le respect et avait également quelque chose d'un peu effrayant, comme si la personne face à laquelle on se trouvait n'était pas totalement saine d'esprit.

- Et alors mademoiselle Grildal, vos doux songes seraient-ils plus agréable compagnie que mon banal cours sur le sortilège de Disparition ? lâcha la professeure de sa voix rauque avec un étrange sourire qui craquela son visage de rides.

- Non je… s'apprêta à répliquer Arthémis avant de croiser le regard de Célia quelques rangs plus loin qui lui faisait mine, à renfort de grands gestes, de ne pas s'entêter, je suis désolée madame.

- Je ne vous fais aucun reproche enfin, poursuivit l'enseignante d'un ton qui semblait indiquer le contraire, j'espère juste que lorsque vous aurez réussit à faire disparaitre vos doigts au lieu de l'objet de l'exercice vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !

Une bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues d'Arthémis mais une fois de plus, elle se retint de répliquer, ignorant tous les regards de la classe, désormais tournés vers elle. Elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver en retenue avec Lamanzana une fois de plus !

- Je vais me concentrer, assura-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité malgré tout, excusez-moi.

Estimant qu'elle en avait assez fait, l'enseignante lui adressa un ultime regard foudroyant avant de se retourner vers la classe comme si de rien n'était, poursuivant son cours théorique des plus complexes, agrémentés par moment de schéma explicatifs se traçant d'eux-mêmes à la craie sur le tableau noire.

Rouge de confusion et d'agacement, Arthémis plongea la tête entre ses bras et passa le reste de l'heure à fixer madame Laglier débiter ses théories magiques de façon obstinée, bien décidée à ne plus lui laisser la moindre occasion de la prendre en tord.

Enfin, la cloche raisonna, magiquement amplifiée par les murs du château, et les Serdaigles s'empressèrent de quitter la salle, fuyant l'excentrique sorcière qui leur servait de professeure. La jeune fille aux boucles brunes mit quelques secondes de plus à faire son sac, avant de rejoindre Lucile et Noah dans le couloir, restés seuls à l'attendre.

- Fini pour aujourd'hui ! affirma son amie en s'étirant paresseusement, on va directement à la Salle Commune ou vous préférez passer à la bibliothèque histoire de bosser un peu avant ?

- Partez devant, affirma Arthémis avec un sourire, Sylvia avait un truc à me montrer, elle m'attend au Troisième étage.

Les deux adolescents n'insistèrent pas, quoi qu'intrigués, et saluèrent leur comparse avant de s'éclipser à la suite des autres Serdaigle en direction de la Tour Nord. La jeune fille perdit quelques secondes à la regarder disparaitre à l'angle du couloir, rêveuse, avant de faire volte-face et de partir dans la direction opposée, la tête pleine de pensée.

La raison pour laquelle Sylvia l'avait ainsi convoquée l'intriguait. Elle avait simplement reçu le Syphlorin de la jeune fille le matin même, l'informant qu'elle avait « quelque chose à lui montrer », rien de plus. Depuis, ce message lui trottait dans la tête. Qu'est-ce que son amie pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui faire découvrir ?

Dévalant les escaliers sans prendre garde aux armures grinçant sur son passage, Arthémis ne mit que quelques minutes à attendre le pallier du troisième étage, dans lequel elle se rendait peu en général, la plupart des cours s'y déroulant étant optionnel.

Dans sa course, elle passa devant la porte légèrement entrouverte de la Salle d'Etude des Runes et s'y stoppa un moment, le cœur serré. D'où elle était, elle pouvait distinguer Mélanie à travers l'interstice, une main distraitement passée dans ses fins cheveux noirs, le visage tourné vers le tableau dans une expression concentrée. Son amie lui manquait, elle devait bien l'admettre. Elles s'étaient à peine parlé depuis leur altercation du Dimanche précédent, et le fait que Mélanie passe tout son temps avec ses amies de Poufsouffle n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Si seulement elle avait pu comprendre sa fascination pour ce rêve partagé…

Brusquement, l'adolescente tourna la tête vers la porte et son regard croisa temporairement celui d'Arthémis qui, rougissant sur le coup, reprit rapidement sa route, d'un pas précipité. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra : pendant un bref instant elle avait cru déceler de la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie. Si toutes deux regrettaient la situation actuelle, pourquoi était-il se difficile de trouver un terrain d'entente ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Arthémis ne vit pas le fantôme croiser sa route et le traversa de plein fouet. Elle en eut le souffle coupée, surprise : la sensation était extrêmement désagréable ! C'était comme se prendre un sceau d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

Visiblement vexé d'avoir ainsi été traversé, l'ectoplasme se tourna vers elle, les poings sur les hanches. Il était entièrement transparent et flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Ses vêtements dataient d'un autre âge et une fraise aux proportions gigantesques dissimulait son cou. Une rapière tout aussi inconsistante que son être pendait à son flanc droit.

- Excusez-moi ! s'empressa de lancer Arthémis, désireuse d'éviter toute nouvelle altercation –avec un être surnaturel qui plus était, elle avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à la présence de fantôme dans le château depuis son arrivée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le mort avec un rictus qui démontrait le contraire, vous devriez regarder devant vous jeune fille, cela vous éviterait ce genre d'incidents avec d'autres de mes semblables légèrement moins… Compréhensif.

- C'est une évidence, répondit l'adolescente sans vraiment prêter garde aux propos du spectre, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis un peu pressée…

Le fantôme la regarda s'éloigner sans plus de cérémonie d'un air consterné, visiblement vexé d'avoir été ainsi ignoré. Jamais un mortel ne lui avait à ce point manqué de respect depuis des dizaines d'années !

- Quel toupet ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe transparente, ignorer ainsi Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington… Votre fille va me donner du fil à retord Daniela, quoi que vous ayez pu en dire à l'époque !

Et, sans ajouter un mot de plus, il disparut à son tour, traversant le mur d'une salle de classe inoccupée d'un air distrait.

Arthémis, chassant rapidement le fantôme de son esprit, déboucha finalement sur le lieu de rendez-vous, un peu essoufflée. Sylvia l'y attendait déjà, sa silhouette se découpant sous les rayons lumineux d'une haute fenêtre à arcade. A la grande surprise de la jeune Serdaigle, une deuxième personne se trouvait à ses côtés.

L'entendant approcher, l'inconnue se retourna vers elle et Arthémis put reconnaitre Lyn Wanser, la préfète de Serpentard ayant pris Sylvia sous son aile. Cette dernière, apercevant enfin son amie, lui adressa un grand sourire et courut à sa rencontre.

- Ah 'Miss ! Tu es là ! fit-elle d'un air surexcitée, Lyn a trouvé un truc intéressant sur toi, il fallait qu'on te le montre !

La préfète s'avança à son tour, le visage énigmatique, scrutant Arthémis d'un regard calculateur.

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse fille de Daniela Grildal ? questionna-t-elle sans se départir de son air mystérieux, comme plongée dans une intense réflexion ravie de faire ta connaissance en bonne et due forme.

- On s'est déjà entrevue dimanche dernier, se rappela l'adolescente, intimidée par la préfète, quand on est venu chercher Sylvia sur le terrain de Quidditch… C'est toi qui prend soin d'elle à Serpentard non ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà remercié pour ça !

Lyn inclina la tête. Elle ne souhaitait pas trop s'attarder sur son attitude envers Sylvia, qu'elle estimait légitime, mais la reconnaissance de la jeune fille lui allait droit au cœur. L'amitié semblait être une notion importante pour elle et, de plus, elle avait cru comprendre que l'adolescente était dotée d'un caractère bien trempé. Sur ces deux points, elles se ressemblaient fortement ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette Arthémis l'intriguait. Savoir qu'elle était la fille d'un personnage aussi célèbre que Daniela Grildal, pour qui elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect, ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette impression.

Sylvia se dandina sur ses pieds, gênée par le tour que prenait la conversation. L'apercevant, Lyn se reprit rapidement, revenant au sujet principal après un discret raclement de gorge :

- Hum, peu importe. Je voulais simplement te montrer quelque chose. Après que Sylvia m'ait parlé de toi et de ta mère, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Suivez-moi.

Sans plus de précision, la préfète de Serpentard entraina les deux adolescentes à sa suite, intriguées. Les trois jeunes filles suivirent un épais tapis bleu jusqu'à une épaisse porte de chêne, calée sous une arcade de pierre. Gravés sur un écriteau d'or à sa gauche, se reflétaient les lettres « Salle des Trophées » à la lueur du jour déclinant par la fenêtre lui faisant face.

L'inscription ne servit qu'à titiller un peu plus la curiosité d'Arthémis, qui s'empressa d'emboiter le pas de Lyn une fois la haute porte poussée dans un léger grincement, Sylvia sur ses talons.

La Salle des Trophées était une vaste pièce brillamment éclairée. Partout s'étalaient d'interminables étagères et vitrines ouvragées, croulant sous les médailles et les coupes, bien souvent surmontées d'une photo et d'un écriteau indiquant tantôt des dates, tantôt des noms obscurs. L'or, l'argent, le cuivre et le bronze ruisselaient derrière le verre, conférant à la salle une impression de luxe et de chaleur des plus agréables. L'ambiance était à la fois feutrée et mystérieuse, comme si des siècles d'histoire de Poudlard y avait été entreposé.

Sans hésiter, Lyn s'avança entre les vitrines, s'attardant à peine devant chaque trophée. Arthémis hésita un instant, soufflée par la beauté transcendante de la pièce, avant de la rejoindre, dévisageant avec attention les écriteaux. Il y en avait tant qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sans compter que la plupart des photos présentes étaient animées, lui décochant de flamboyants sourires ou d'affectueux signes de la main à son passage, troublant sa vision, sans cesse attirer par l'éclat d'un nouveau écusson. Curieusement, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de poussière à la surface des diverses pièces entreposées. Des sortilèges de propretés avaient du être dressés autours des étagères, les protégeant à jamais des dommages du temps, comme pour conserver les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient.

Enfin, après avoir serpenté entre plusieurs mètres d'armoires d'aspect disparates, Lyn s'immobilisa face à une petite vitrine, calée entre deux colonnes de pierre, juste en dessous d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

- C'est ici, indiqua-t-elle calmement à Arthémis en lui désignant une petite pièce de métal, avant de s'écarter afin de lui permettre de mieux voir.

La jeune fille s'avança, plissant des yeux pour percer les reflets à la surface de la vitre.

- Oh… souffla-t-elle en identifiant la minuscule pièce métallique circulaire, sur laquelle était gravée une boule de cristal, croisée de deux lettres « M » en italique.

En dessous, un mince écriteau de cuivre indiquait la mention « Daniela Grildal, plus jeune consultante auprès du Ministère de la Magie en divination ».

Au dessus du médaillon, s'affichait une large photo aux couleurs délavée d'une jeune fille au visage très similaire à celui d'Arthémis, si on excluait ses yeux d'un gris profond, la fixant avec insistance.

La jeune fille dévisageait sa mère d'un air incrédule, les lèvres pincées. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard courroucé, comme si elle avait su ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis.

- Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait de savoir que ta mère avait été récompensée pour service rendu au Ministère du temps de sa scolarité. Elle était en 5ème année à ce moment elle aussi, selon les dates indiquées. Sa première prédiction officielle, celle qui a lancé sa carrière…

Arthémis ne répondit rien. En fait, elle avait à peine entendu ce que Lyn venait de lui déclarer. Tout n'était plus qu'un ensemble de bruits diffus et de couleurs floues autours d'elle. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce minuscule trophée dans sa vitrine, et la photo de sa mère au dessus.

Elle n'avait plus pensé à cette histoire de célébrité familiale depuis des jours, trop obnubilée par ses rêves. Voir cet écusson lui rappelait à quel point sa génitrice lui avait caché des choses pendant des années. En cet instant précis elle ne savait plus trop comment se sentir. La colère et le sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait éprouvé de prime abord s'étaient évanouis depuis longtemps.

Désormais, ne restait plus qu'une seule question dans sa tête : « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle choisi, d'un commun accord avec son père, de lui cacher son lien avec un monde magique pendant plus de quatorze ans ? Pourquoi une sorcière assez talentueuse pour décrocher une récompense dés sa Cinquième Année d'étude à Poudlard et suffisamment célèbre pour que chacun connaisse son nom et ses actions avait-elle choisi de couper ainsi les ponts avec ses racines du jour au lendemain, quitte à vivre telle une moldue ?

Arthémis secoua la tête, perturbée. Plus elle y repensait et plus il lui semblait évident que quelque chose de suspect se cachait derrière toute cette histoire. Quelque chose qui la concernait elle et que sa mère tenait à tout prix à ce qu'elle ignore, à un juger la sécheresse de sa dernière lettre. Restait à découvrir quoi.

- Tout va bien, Arthémis ? s'inquiéta Sylvia, la sentant brusquement pensive.

La jeune fille aux boucles brunes se retourna vers les deux Serpentard qui la fixaient d'un air mêlant inquiétude et curiosité. Une lueur éclaira brusquement ses prunelles alors qu'une phrase de Célia lui revint subitement en mémoire.

- Lyn ? fit-elle à l'adresse de la préfète qui haussa les sourcils, étonnée de se voir ainsi interpellée, une amie à moi m'a racontée que ma mère avait quitté la vie publique sorcière du jour au lendemain. Tu as l'air d'être calée dans les affaires de ce monde, est-ce que par hasard tu en saurais plus ? Comme la raison l'ayant poussé à faire un tel choix ?

L'adolescente cligna des yeux d'un air songeur, tentant visiblement de se souvenir d'un détail quelconque. Sylvia dévisagea ses deux amies, gênée. Elle espérait que montrer l'écusson de sa mère à Arthémis l'aiderait à lui changer les idées mais cela avait simplement réussi à lui rappeler un autre problème semblait-il. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se prenne la tête à ce point ?

Enfin, Lyn prit la parole, le regard vague :

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que cela a été très soudain, fit-elle, même le Ministère, avec qui elle travaillait régulièrement, n'a pas été mis au courant de cette décision parait-il. Ça avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre à l'époque ! Ma mère a même gardé les Gazettes du sorcier de l'époque tellement cela l'avait choqué. C'était une grande fan, tu comprends ? Je pourrais lui demander de m'envoyer les exemplaires si ça t'intéresse ?

- Avec plaisir ! la remercia Arthémis, reconnaissante, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qui lui a pris...

Lyn approuva d'un air grave, compréhensive. Quelque chose, en cette jeune Serdaigle, lui rappelait son propre comportement. Elle aussi aurait sans cesse cherché à connaitre la vérité sur quelque chose d'aussi important, même si cela signifiait déterrer les secrets du passé. Elle n'avait pas peur des conséquences : lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur, il fallait qu'elle règle le problème de la manière la plus directe possible, quitte à se brûler les ailes. Pour cette raison, elle souhaiter aider Arthémis dans ses recherches, ne serait-ce que grâce à quelques vieux journaux usés.

- Bon, sur ce les filles, fit la préfète de Serpentard en s'étirant paresseusement, il faut que je vous laisse ! Je croule sous le travail et si je ne prends pas un peu d'avance sur la semaine prochaine mon week-end est ruiné d'office ! Je retourne à la Salle Commune, à plus tard.

- Je t'accompagne ! fit Sylvia en se redressant brusquement, il faut que je fasse les devoirs que le professeur Puyol nous a donné en cours de rattrapage la dernière fois. Et toi Arthémis ?

L'interpellée fit un effort pour se détourner de nouveau de l'écusson dédié à sa mère, l'air un peu ailleurs.

- Je vais rester encore un peu ici je pense, fit-elle d'un ton songeur, on se voit ce soir au repas, à tout à l'heure !

Inquiète, Sylvia s'apprêta à protester mais un regard de la part de Lyn suffit à la dissuader. Arthémis avait besoin de passer un petit moment seule à réfléchir insister ne servirait qu'à la dérouter, mieux valait la laisser en paix pour le moment.

A contre-cœur, l'adolescente obtempéra et, après un dernier petit signe de la main triste en direction de son amie, fit demi-tour en direction de la porte menant sur le couloir, à la suite de Lyn.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Arthémis prit à peine garde au départ des deux Serpentard. Sa mère avait cessé de la dévisager à travers le cadre de sa photo et contemplait désormais un point invisible pour la jeune fille au loin, d'un air morose.

Sans vraiment y prendre garde, la Serdaigle effleura la vitre protégeant l'écusson du bout des doigts. Quand aurait-elle enfin droit aux réponses qu'elle méritait ?

Brusquement, un flash éclata devant ses yeux, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, plus violent encore que lors de sa première rencontre avec Noah. L'instant d'après, elle se sentit glisser au sol, les jambes fauchées, le souffle coupé.

Lyn, entendant le cri, fit volte-face alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le pallier de la porte, sa baguette fusant hors de son fourreau en un geste à peine perceptible. Elle eut juste le temps de se précipiter pour rattraper Sylvia qui venait de s'effondrer à son tour, le regard vide, la respiration sifflante.

- Sylvia !? s'exclama-t-elle, se laissant submerger par la panique, Arthémis !? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Seul un souffle rauque et épuisé lui répondit. L'esprit des deux jeunes filles était déjà loin, trop loin pour être rappelé par sa simple voix.

* * *

><p>- Laglier abuse vraiment avec ses devoirs ! râla Célia pour la quinzième fois depuis qu'ils avaient regagné la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, à moitié avachie sur le bureau sur lequel elle avait copieusement étalé livres théoriques et parchemins vierges, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de sortilège de Disparition !<p>

- Tu l'as déjà étudié pourtant, non ? fit remarquer Lucile, dont la plume tapotait le papier de son devoir depuis plusieurs dizaine de minutes, sans rien tracer pour autant, ça devrait être facile pour toi ! Personnellement je suis perdue…

La tête douloureuse, elle tenta une fois de plus se concentrer sur les lignes de formules incompréhensibles s'étalant sur son ouvrage, sans en comprendre le sens pour autant. Continuer à travailler la Métamorphose même après deux heures de cours lui semblait tout simplement insurmontable ! Elle avait déjà du mal avec les sortilèges de base des années précédentes, comment pouvait-elle maîtriser quelque chose d'aussi complexe que la Disparition ?

- Noah ? lâcha-t-elle d'un air distrait en traçant enfin quelques lettres de la pointe de sa plume, c'est quoi déjà la coefficient d'amplitude du mouvement de la baguette selon la taille de l'objet à faire disparaitre ? Je crois que tu l'as noté il y a quelques secondes et j'ai un doute…

L'interpelé ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer bêtement un coin de la salle qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de leur séance de révision.

Pressée, Lucile claqua des doigts, attendant que le parchemin vienne, mais n'eut guère plus de réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » articula silencieusement Célia en le dévisageant d'un air vaguement inquiet, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses exercices de Métamorphose pour un moment.

La jeune fille suivit le regard de l'adolescent jusqu'à un canapé bleu nuit calé face à une étagère de livre, sur lequel Tommy, le préfet de Serdaigle, était allongé de tout son long, feuilletant distraitement une bande-dessiné, la patte d'une Chocogrenouille dépassant mollement de ses lèvres.

Célia cligna des yeux, sans comprendre, avant de se retourner vers Noah qui arborait désormais une expression légèrement stupide, la bouche à moitié entrouverte en train de mâcher le bout de sa plume.

Fronçant les sourcils, la petite sorcière sauta de son tabouret et vint se camper face au jeune homme aux lunettes, le forçant à s'arracher à sa contemplation hébétée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine généreuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mates, Shun ? fit-elle, un petit sourire sarcastique sur son visage d'ange, parce que d'ici on dirait que tu fais les yeux doux à notre préfet national !

Béa et Lexie, qui jusqu'à présent avaient réussi à rester concentrées sur leur bouquin, dressèrent subitement l'oreille, une lueur d'intérêt illuminant leur regard. Même Lucile laissa échapper un « oh… » stupéfait face aux paroles de la préfète.

Noah rougit sur le coup face aux accusations, ne parvenant qu'à bredouiller quelques paroles incompréhensibles en guise de réponse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Célia.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, jubilant littéralement, tu le matais vraiment ! Tu es plus pervers que ce à quoi je m'attendais dis-moi !

- Non ! protesta Noah avec véhémence, retrouvant ses moyens, c'est ce devoir… Il est tellement peu intéressant qu'un rien me distrait ! Je me demandais juste quel type de BD il pouvait bien lire ! Je ne vais pas mater un _mec_ ! Ce serait dégueulasse ! Je…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement, le souffle coupé, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui asséner un violent coup de poing entre les côtes. Sa vision se troubla et, un instant plus tard, il glissait de sa chaise, ses lunettes se brisant au sol dans un bruit sourd, étouffé par le cri de surprise de ses amis.

Lucile venait également de perdre connaissance de concert, s'écroulant littéralement sur son devoir, renversant de l'encre qui s'étala en une longue flaque noir sur ses parchemins.

- Lucile ! s'exclama Béa en tentant de la secouer tandis que Célia se précipitait vers Noah pour le relever, glapissant d'inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui leur arrive tout à coup !?

Des murmures stupéfaits s'élevèrent au sein de la Salle Commune alors que les élèves approchaient, à la fois intrigués et effrayés par l'étrange spectacle. Personne n'osait approcher les deux adolescents. A la surprise générale, ce fut Lexie qui se reprit la première, chassant les curieux d'un ordre sec.

- Il faut qu'on les emmène à l'infirmerie ! affirma-t-elle en direction de ses amies après avoir fait fuir deux premières années plus curieux que les autres en les menaçant de sa baguette, vite ! Toi là, donne-nous un coup de main !

Elle avait interpelé Tommy à l'autre bout de la pièce qui s'était aussitôt précipité, remettant en place son badge de préfet à la hâte, laissant sa bande-dessiné choir au sol sans plus de cérémonie.

Précautionneux, il se pencha à côté des deux adolescents évanouis et examina leur pupille d'une manière gauche, sans rien parvenir à en tirer. Rapidement, il dégaina sa baguette et marmonna quelques formules, sans plus d'amélioration, ce qui lui arracha un juron contrarié.

- Je m'occupe de lui ! fit-il finalement en chargeant Noah, qui commençait à gémir dans son inconscience, sur son épaule, Célia, envoie ton Syphlorin prévenir Puyol !

La jeune fille, blême de frayeur, eut besoin du soutien de Lexie pour finalement reprendre ses esprits et s'exécuter, tandis que Tommy et Béa disparaissait déjà par la porte au heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle, Noah et Lucile sur leur dos respectif.

- Pourvu que ce ne soit rien de grave, bafouilla la préfète en rédigeant une brève missive d'une main tremblante à l'intention de la directrice de leur maison.

* * *

><p>Mélanie mit quelques secondes à émerger du demi-sommeil dans lequel le cours de Runes Anciennes l'avait plongée. Le bruit de cloche finit par achever de la réveiller et l'adolescente se leva d'un bond, rangeant ses livres dans son sac avec précipitation. Sa journée était enfin terminée et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rejoindre le lit moelleux aux épaisses courtepointes de son dortoir et ne plus en sortir de la soirée !<p>

La semaine avait été éprouvante pour elle, autant du point de vue des cours que sur le plan personnel, et la jeune fille ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en finir au plus vite !

Encore à moitié ensommeillée, elle mit un moment à remarquer l'ombre qui venait de se dresser face à elle. Clignant des yeux d'un air hébété, elle se redressa pour croiser le regard inquiet de Joshuan, négligemment appuyé contre son bureau. Sous l'effet de la surprise, l'adolescente fit un bon en arrière, manquant de trébucher contre sa chaise et de s'affaler par terre.

- Tout va bien ? questionna-t-il lui arrachant un rire gêné.

- Oui ! fit-elle en dégageant négligemment une mèche de cheveux noirs de devant son front, je veux dire… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

La salle s'était presque entièrement vidée désormais. A l'extérieur, la nuit commençait à tomber si bien que seules les lampes à gaz de la salle de classe éclairaient les deux adolescents, brouillant leurs traits dans la semi-pénombre. Joshuan se gratta la tête nerveusement.

- Je veux dire avec ton amie, celle de Serdaigle qui est arrivée en même temps que toi… Elle est passée à côté de la salle tout à l'heure et tu as détourné le regard à ce moment-là ! D'après Zita vous vous êtes un peu disputées en début de semaine. Je me demandais du coup si tu avais besoin de parler, tout ça…

Mélanie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, priant pour que son rougissement intempestif passe inaperçu dans l'ombre de la salle de classe. Ainsi il se faisait sincèrement du souci pour elle ? Au point de l'observer pendant le cours ? C'était embarrassant !

- Ne t'en fais pas ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, dissimulant sa confusion derrière les mots, c'est toujours assez explosif avec Arthémis et moi… Ca va finir par s'arranger ! Cette fille a un tempérament très fort et elle a juste un peu plus de mal que moi à s'adapter à Poudlard, ça peut se comprendre… Je suis sûr que d'ici deux jours il n'y aura plus aucun tension ! Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter en tout cas.

Joshuan haussa un sourcil dubitatif, faisant luire par inadvertance sa fine cicatrice à la lueur d'une lampe au passage. Mélanie sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet :

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? fit-elle en désignant la longue estafilade argentée du bout du doigt, curieuse, ça ne ressemble pas à une blessure ordinaire… Un accident magique non ?

Le regard du jeune homme s'obscurcit brusquement et Mélanie ne put retenir un mouvement de recul, sous le choc. Pendant un bref instant, il lui sembla que toute la candeur dont son camarade de Poufsouffle avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent venait de s'évaporer. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus rien du bel adolescent dont elle ne pouvait détacher le regard il paraissait même quelque peu effrayant à la faible lueur environnante. Brusquement, Mélanie se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise en sa seule compagnie.

- Je… Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle en détournant le regard, c'était indiscret de ma part ?

- Non, lâcha Joshuan au bout d'un moment, se forçant à sourire, c'est juste que je n'aime pas trop en parler. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Sans rien attendre de réponse, l'adolescent s'apprêta à tourner les talons, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser son cœur, tambourinant dans sa poitrine. La question de Mélanie l'avait pour le moins désarçonné et il avait manqué de discernement en réagissant aussi violemment. Certes la curiosité de la jeune fille lui paraissait déplacée mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à elle de façon aussi virulente. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était responsable de sa cicatrice ou quoi que ce soit…

- Joshuan, bredouilla l'adolescente faiblement dans son dos, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de discuter des raisons de son emportement.

- Écoute Mélanie, je suis désolé mais… commença-t-il en se retournant vers sa camarade de classe avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

La jeune fille était d'une pâleur extrême et avait les yeux exorbités, fixés sur un point dans le vide dans une expression figée des plus inquiétantes. Joshuan mit une fraction de seconde à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Brusquement, sans crier gare, Mélanie s'effondra au sol, manquant de se cogner contre le bureau lui faisant face au passage. Son camarade de Poufsouffle poussa un cri avant de se jeter vers elle, la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre le sol dallé, ses cheveux glissant sur sa nuque trempée de sueur. Elle haletait, visiblement en proie à une intense douleur intérieure. Ses yeux, mi-clos, étaient révulsés.

- Mélanie ! s'exclama Joshuan en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique, toute hostilité disparue de son esprit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives !? Tu m'entends ?

Seul un râle rauque lui répondit, ajoutant à son angoisse grandissante. Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup, tentant vainement de se calmer. Il n'était pas le moment de perdre ses nerfs : Mélanie avait besoin d'aide, et rapidement !

Sortant sa baguette de sa poche d'une main légèrement tremblante, il tenta de lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur la jeune fille afin de la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en vain. Avec un juron, il renouvela la tentative, tentant une variante plus simple de l'enchantement. Le corps de Mélanie se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber au creux de ses bras, inertes.

- Merde ! siffla Joshuan, fou de rage, en jetant sa baguette inutile au fond de son sac, pas maintenant…

N'ayant plus le choix, il se résigna à hisser la jeune fille sur son dos, grimaçant sous son poids. Elle avait beau être une fille assez menue, lui-même n'était pas bien musclé et il faisait quelques centimètres de moins qu'elle, si bien que la transporter s'avérait pour lui une véritable épreuve.

Un nouveau râle de son amie l'aida à se remotiver et il sortit hors de la salle, sa force décuplée par l'anxiété. Il fallait qu'il trouve de l'aide.

- Professeur Selizergua ! fit-il en avisant son enseignante de Runes, encore présente à l'autre bout du couloir, plongée dans une longue discussion théorique avec son professeur d'Astronomie, venez m'aider ! Mélanie vient de perdre connaissance !

La sorcière filiforme au visage jovial et à l'épais chignon noir et emmêlé se précipita aussitôt dans sa direction, un air de franche appréhension sur le visage tandis que son collègue, médusé, restait scotché sur place, incapable de réagir.

- Mon dieu ! balbutia la jeune femme en prenant le pouls de son élève, déchargeant Joshuan de son poids en la prenant entre ses bras, il faut la conduire immédiatement à l'infirmerie, vite ! Aidez-moi professeur Ferez ! Joshuan, allez prévenir le professeur Londubat : il doit être dans les serres à cette heure !

- Comprit, approuva le jeune Poufsouffle en maîtrisant au mieux ses tremblements inquiets.

Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, l'adolescent s'élança à travers le couloir sans se retourner, dévalant les escaliers sans se soucier des élèves qu'il croisait, les bousculant sans ménagement. Il n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de force mais sa rapidité était légendaire parmi ses condisciples : il atteindrait le parc en moins de deux !

- Place ! fit soudain une voix autoritaire quelques mètres devant lui.

Joshuan sentit brusquement la force d'un sortilège le soulevé et le plaquer contre un mur, lui coupant le souffle. L'instant d'après, une élève de Serpentard de Septième année lui passait devant à toute allure, baguette pointée, sans même lui prêter la moindre attention. Sur ses talons, flottaient les corps inanimé de deux jeunes filles de Cinquième année tout au plus, inconsciente.

Le jeune Poufsouffle eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir leur visage à la lueur des torches avant que l'étrange cortège ne disparaisse au coin du couloir et que le sortilège ne se dissipe, le libérant du mur avec les autres élèves.

« Ces filles… pensa-t-il tandis qu'une rumeur inquiète s'élevait à travers le couloir, elles étaient avec Mélanie lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? ».

Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un moment à se rappeler qu'il était censé courir prévenir le professeur Londubat de l'état de Mélanie le plus vite possible.

Chassant ses soupçons de sa tête, il se remit à courir, ignorant les murmures intrigués des sorciers en herbe qui le suivaient des yeux sur son passage. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en réflexion : il fallait agir et vite !

* * *

><p><em>Toujours cette même pièce plongée dans la pénombre, toujours ces étendards sinistres, voletant sous l'effet d'une brise invisible, toujours ce silence profond, impénétrable et angoissant.<em>

_Plongée dans une semi-torpeur, Arthémis observa les quatre coins de la salle s'illuminer tour à tour, laissant peu à peu apparaitre les silhouettes terrorisées de Sylvia, Noah, puis Lucile. Enfin, quelques minutes après ses condisciples, Mélanie la dernière se détacha à la lueur fantomatique du halo mystérieux venant frapper l'étendard de Poufsouffle, recroquevillée dans les plis de sa robe de sorcière._

_La jeune fille releva la tête d'entre ses bras croisés, fixant Arthémis d'un air déconcerté, comme si son esprit n'était qu'à moitié présent et ne parvenait pas à saisir tous les détails de ce qui l'entourait._

_Cet échange de regard agit comme un déclencheur sur le groupe et les cinq adolescents se levèrent subitement comme un seul homme, leur robe claquant de plus en plus fort sous l'effet de la bourrasque tourbillonnante les environnant._

_Sans un mot, presque avec automatisme, Arthémis tourna les talons lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle était là. L'ouverture mystérieuse qui hantait ses pensées depuis des nuits et des nuits, à portée de bras._

_Tremblante de peur et d'excitation, la jeune fille leva le pied, franchissant la voûte courbée sans réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle sache où menait ce passage à tout prix. Qu'importait les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas pu l'emprunter jusqu'à présent, cette fois-ci était la bonne, elle le sentait. La réponse tant désirée n'était qu'à quelques pas…_

_Haletante, luttant contre la violence du vent s'engouffrant dans l'ouverture, Arthémis s'avança dans la pénombre, suivie par ses amis. L'obscurité était si profonde à l'intérieure qu'on n'y voyait pas à un mètre. Etait-il réellement prudent de continuer ?_

_Hésitante, elle se tourna vers ses amis, en quête d'approbation, mais eut la surprise de se retrouver seule. Ils avaient disparus. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà franchit le passage tandis qu'elle restait sur place, en proie à ses doutes ?_

_Inspirant un grand coup afin de se donner du courage, la Serdaigle se tourna de nouveau vers l'obscurité pénétrante, et se remit à marcher, déterminée._

_Brusquement, ce fut comme si l'ouverture l'aspirait et Arthémis se retrouva précipitée en avant, laissant la pièce mystérieuse derrière elle. La jeune fille tenta de crier mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait que se laisser entrainer vers cette destination inconnue, incapable de lutter, le cœur battant à tout rompre, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine._

_Puis, tout à coup, une vive lueur jaillit devant ses yeux, l'éblouissant momentanément. Elle mit quelques temps à se rendre compte que sa course avait été stoppée et que ses pieds foulaient désormais un sol solide de pierre, à peine dissimulé par un fin tapis bleu nuit et rubis._

_Arthémis cligna des yeux, hébétée. Elle connaissait ce tapis… Lentement, sans y croire, elle releva la tête, pour faire face à une minuscule vitrine, scintillant à la lumière du clair de lune. A l'intérieur, au dessus d'un médaillon terni, une photo de sa mère lui souriait d'un air étrange, mêlant tristesse et résignation. Sans un mot, le cliché lui adressa un clin d'œil, sous son regard ébahi, avant de brusquement s'effacer, ainsi que le reste de la Salle des Trophées de Poudlard, plongeant l'adolescence dans un sommeil sans rêve._

* * *

><p>Arthémis s'éveilla brusquement en poussant un cri, se redressant d'un bond. Il eut un bruit sourd suivit d'un grognement de douleur. La jeune fille mit un moment avant de reconnaitre le lit aux barreaux de fer couvert de draps blancs et moelleux sur lequel elle se trouvait. L'infirmerie… Lyn avait du l'y conduire lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance.<p>

Fiévreuse, elle mit un moment à remarquer la présence d'un jeune homme à son chevet, plié en deux, les mains pressées contre son nez enflé qu'elle avait visiblement heurté en se relevant si prestement.

- Oups, désolée Tommy… s'excusa-t-elle en reconnaissant le préfet de sa Maison, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je veillais sur toi en attendant que tu te réveilles, tu en as mis un temps ! grogna l'adolescent aux épais cheveux bruns en retenant une grimace de douleur, tes amis Lucile et Noah sont déjà réveillés depuis cinq bonnes minutes !

Arthémis se passa une main poisseuse de sueur dans les cheveux, éperdue, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits.

-Lucile et Noah… ? bredouilla-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à l'infirmerie mal éclairée, vide en apparence, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

Tommy soupira, visiblement agacé de devoir répondre à toutes ses questions. Caressant son nez meurtri avec soin, il tira à lui le tabouret le plus proche, destiné aux visites, afin de s'y assoir lourdement avant de répondre :

- La même chose qu'à toi et à cette fille de Serpentard, expliqua-t-il, ils ont brusquement perdu connaissance au beau milieu de l'infirmerie, ils sont tous les trois en pleine discussion avec le professeur Puyol dehors, histoire de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Du coin de l'œil, il désigna la porte légèrement entrebâillée de l'infirmerie de laquelle s'échappait un filet de voix diffuses, parmi lesquels Arthémis reconnut celles de Béa et de Lyn Wanser.

La jeune fille rejeta ses draps, se recroquevillant sur le lit le temps de réfléchir. Ainsi elle n'avait pas été la seule touchée par ce phénomène : Noah, Lucile et Sylvia s'étaient eux aussi évanouis en même temps qu'elle, et il y avait de fortes chances que Mélanie aussi ! Ce nouveau rêve partagé qu'ils avaient eu durant ce laps de temps était définitivement différent des précédents. Jusqu'à présent aucun ne s'était imposé à eux avec autant de violence, les frappant en pleine journée de la sorte. Il devait y avoir une raison à tout cela, ou un déclencheur ! Sans compter la conclusion de ce rêve… Pour la première fois elle avait enfin pu atteindre l'ouverture présente dans cette salle mystérieuse et la franchir, tout cela pour finalement débarquer dans la Salle des Trophées de Poudlard !

Elle se demandait si les autres s'étaient également retrouvés au même endroit ? Si tel était le cas cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une chose : cet endroit qu'elle ne voyait qu'en rêve depuis des semaines était bien plus réel qu'elle ne le pensait jusqu'à présent, et désormais elle en connaissait l'emplacement ! Restait à s'assurer de la justesse de sa théorie, et ce le plus vite possible !

- Tu devrais surement aller les rejoindre, commenta Tommy en désignant la porte, la tirant de ses pensées, Puyol a dit qu'elle voulait vous parler à tous à votre réveil.

Arthémis inclina la tête, acquiesçant.

- Tu as surement raison… Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi !

Sans un bruit, elle se laissa glisser du lit et franchit l'infirmerie jusqu'à la porte de sortie, gagnant le couloir discrètement sous le regard déconcerté de Tommy. Le battant s'entrouvrit en grinçant, dévoilant un professeur Puyol en pleine discussion avec Lucile et Lyn, à la lueur des torches du couloir. Noah restait silencieux dans son coin comme à son habitude tandis que Béa, intimidée, restait légèrement en retrait, attendant que vienne son tour. Sylvia était adossée contre le mur et paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle devait juste venir de se réveiller à en juger ses yeux rougis et gonflés. Quant à l'infirmière, mademoiselle Traine, faisant les cents pas sous une torche, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, de gros cernes violets soulignant ses yeux de souris.

A peine Arthémis eut-elle franchit le seuil de la porte que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Un seul échange de regard avec Noah suffit à la jeune fille pour comprendre que parler de leur rêve partagé était hors de question. Cela ne leur apporterait que des ennuis auprès des autorités compétentes et ils avaient bien mieux à faire à cet instant précis !

- Mademoiselle Grildal ! s'exclama le professeur Puyol en se précipitant vers elle, délaissant ses interlocutrices, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton qui se voulait assuré, je vous remercie.

Sylvia se redressa, entrouvrant la bouche comme pour lui dire quelque chose avant de se reprendre brusquement, gênée.

Un grincement de porte dans le dos de la jeune fille lui indiqua que Tommy venait de les rejoindre, complétant le groupe. Le professeur Puyol passa d'un adolescent à l'autre avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton sec, visiblement ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous au complet j'aimerai des explications claires : que s'est-il passé ? Que faisiez-vous pour tous tomber dans un simili-coma simultanément de la sorte ?

Le ton de la vice-directrice était sans équivoque : visiblement, elle les soupçonnait d'avoir pratiqué une quelconque expérience magique réprouvée par l'établissement ou, tout du moins, de lui cacher quelque chose. Arthémis se mordit discrètement la lèvre. Leur directrice de Maison était têtue, dissiper ses soupçons n'allait pas s'avérer chose aisée !

- Je vous l'ai déjà expliquée professeur, répondit Béa, visiblement exténuée, Noah et Lucile se sont subitement écroulée, sans crier gare. Nous étions simplement en train de travailler sur le devoir du professeur Laglier avec certaines amies quand ils ont perdu connaissance. Tommy est venu nous prêter main forte pour les emmener directement à l'infirmerie sous les conseils de Lexie et Célia vous a fait parvenir un Syphlorin aussitôt pour vous prévenir.

- Idem de mon côté, surenchérit Lyn sans un haussement de sourcil, implacable, nous étions à la Salle des Trophés avec Sylvia. Je voulais montrer à Arthémis l'insigne de sa mère qui y est entreposé. En le voyant elle a perdu connaissance, tout comme Sylvia, et j'ai aussitôt foncé à l'infirmerie où je vous ai retrouvée. Rien de plus.

Le professeur Puyol les dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux avant de se retourner vers les souffrants, les sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce la vérité ? fit-elle, c'est vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Le ton de sa voix laissait comprendre qu'elle n'admettrait aucune forme de mensonge. Les quatre jeunes gens se dévisagèrent d'un air gêné jusqu'à ce qu'Arthémis ne se décide à prendre la parole pour le groupe, fixant le professeur dans les yeux :

- Oui madame, fit-elle avant d'ajouter, dans un sursaut d'inspiration, c'était surement du au surmenage, la fatigue. De tous les Cinquième Année nous sommes ceux à avoir l'emploi du temps le plus chargé avec nos cours de rattrapage !

Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin en croisant le regard du professeur Puyol, furibond. De toute évidence, elle ne la croyait pas. Il fallait bien dire que la probabilité pour laquelle les quatre jeunes gens s'effondrent de fatigue au même moment était des plus infimes !

- Qu'en pensez-vous mademoiselle Traine ? interrogea sèchement la vice-directrice en se retournant vers l'infirmière qui sembla brusquement émergée de sa torpeur, clignant des yeux d'un regard hébété, un surmenage aurait-il pu causer de tels symptômes chez quatre adolescents ?

- Je ne sais pas… lâcha-t-elle de sa voix trainante et désintéressée, c'est possible oui. Il est vrai qu'ils travaillent beaucoup, ce ne serait pas les premiers à tomber d'épuisement !

Intérieurement, Arthémis bénit l'incompétence de l'infirmière de l'école. Il y avait fort à parier que n'importe quel autre sorcier guérisseur compétent aurait été capable de déceler la nature magique de leur sommeil !

Soulagée, elle sentit brusquement un regard sur elle et tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux soupçonneux de Lyn, qui la fixaient avec intensité. Avec horreur, Arthémis réalisa que la préfète de Serpentard avait compris que quelque chose se tramait.

« Pitié ne dit rien, pensa-t-elle le plus fort possible en plantant son regard cerclé d'or dans les orbes vertes de la jeune fille de 7ème année, ça ne nous apportera que des ennuis si le professeur Puyol vient à soupçonner quelque chose ».

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux aux reflets mauves resta silencieuse en moment, la dévisageant avec insistance, avant de brusquement se tourner vers l'enseignante d'Enchantement, attirant son attention d'un discret raclement de gorge :

- Hmm, professeur ? fit-elle d'un ton poli malgré une certaine fermeté, il commence à se faire tard et je fois aller m'excuser auprès du professeur Laglier pour avoir raté une bonne partie de mon cours de Métamorphose Avancée. De plus, ces jeunes gens sont épuisés par ce qui vient de leur arriver et ne comprennent pas plus que nous ce phénomène : mieux vaudrait les laisser se reposer avant l'heure du repas, vous ne pensez pas ?

La sorcière replète qui tenait lieu de directrice de Serdaigle dévisagea une dernière fois l'assemblée d'un œil sévère avant d'acquiescer de la tête, baissant les bras.

- Vous avez raison mademoiselle Wanser, approuva-t-elle à regret, filez récupérer, nous discuterons de tout cela une autre fois. Les préfets, raccompagnez vos camarades jusqu'à leur dortoir avant de vaquer à vos occupations, prudence est mère de sureté !

Les adolescents inclinèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir prestement, laissant le professeur Puyol discuter avec l'infirmière à voix basse.

Soulagée, Arthémis traina des pieds quelques peu afin de se rapprocher de Lyn, articulant un « merci » à peine audible sur ses lèvres. Le visage de la Serpentard était à peine visible à la lueur des torches mais, l'espace d'un bref instant, la Serdaigle crut la voir acquiescer légèrement du menton, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisit son message.

Sylvia suivit l'échange silencieux du regard mais ne put se permettre le moindre commentaire, gênée par la présence de Béa et Tommy. La jeune fille trottina jusqu'à Arthémis, attirant son attention d'un sifflement discret. L'adolescente se Serdaigle tendit l'oreille, prudente.

- Il faut qu'on discute… commença Sylvia avait d'être interrompue d'un signe discret, à peine perceptible.

- Pas maintenant, souffla Arthémis, on parle de tout ça pendant le repas, là avec les préfets et Béa ça va être difficile… Rendez-vous à 19h30 dans la Grande Salle !

La jeune fille approuva avant de replonger dans le silence.

Arrivés à un embranchement, les deux groupes se séparèrent : les Serpentard prenant la direction des cachots et les Serdaigle montant les escaliers menant à leur tour.

Béa ne cessait d'entretenir la conversation, expliquant à quelle point elle avait été inquiète et comment les professeurs devraient leur donner moins de travail, vu le résultat, permettant à Arthémis de se plonger dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte désormais : atteindre l'heure du repas pour partager ses soupçons avec les autres.

* * *

><p>Mélanie entrouvrit les paupières, pour rencontrer subitement le regard sombre et profond de Joshuan, penché sur elle à quelques centimètres à peine.<p>

Rougissant sur le coup, la jeune fille se redressa aussitôt, clignant des yeux en sentant poindre un mal de tête insistant au fond de son crâne. Autours d'elles, des voix diffuses résonnaient, trop distantes pour qu'elle puisse les interpréter. Les lèvres fines de Joshuan bougeaient face à elle sans qu'elle parvienne à comprendre un seul des mots qui en sortaient. Tout n'était que tâches floues autours d'elle en dehors de son camarade de classe si séduisant.

Pendant un bref instant, l'idée saugrenue de l'embrasser lui traversa l'esprit. Puis, subitement, son cerveau sembla se reconnecter à la réalité et elle se reprit bien vite en distinguant le visage des professeurs Selizergua et Londubat aux côtés de celui de Joshuan, tous trois très inquiets.

- Mademoiselle Lagrange ? Vous allez bien ? questionna l'enseignant de Botanique d'un ton soulagé en constatant qu'elle semblait retrouver ses esprits, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle en reconnaissant le couloir faisant face à la Salle de Runes Antiques, j'ai perdu connaissance… Mais ça va je crois.

- Vous aviez suffisamment mangé à midi ? demanda la professeure de Runes de sa voix douce, l'aidant à se relever, je vous ais senti distraite pendant mon cours… Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur ! J'espère que vous prenez suffisamment soin de vous dernièrement ?

Mélanie s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche en sentant sa tête tournée une fois debout. Involontairement, son regard croisa celui du professeur Londubat. Devait-elle lui révéler le rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir ? Après tout, elle l'avait fréquenté pendant l'ensemble des vacances d'été et il avait toujours été là pour elle ses amis, se montrant presque paternel. Sur l'ensemble de ses enseignants il était de loin celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Pendant un bref instant, elle fut tentée de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et simplement raconter la vérité à propos des rêves qu'elle partageait avec ses amies depuis des mois. Depuis la rentrée, ce cauchemar récurrent n'avait servi qu'à créer des tensions dans son groupe : elle voulait y mettre fin, s'en débarrasser pour enfin vivre pleinement sa nouvelle vie de sorcière.

Cependant, l'image d'Arthémis s'imposa subitement à son esprit et la jeune fille préféra se taire, gardant encore un peu pour elle ce lourd secret. Non, elle ne pouvait pas agir de façon si égoïste, pas sans avoir concerté les autres.

- Je pense que je me suis légèrement laissée aller, affirma-t-elle finalement à contrecœur, évitant le regard de son directeur de Maison, désolée de vous avoir inquiétés… Je vais bien maintenant !

Le professeur Selizergua fit un pas en arrière, lui laissant un peu d'air. La jeune fille se sentait coupable de devoir leur mentir mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas faire un tour à l'infirmerie ? insista l'enseignante, protectrice, le professeur Férez est allé prévenir mademoiselle Traine.

- Ça ira je vous dis, affirma Mélanie en se forçant à sourire ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver ses vertiges, je pense que je vais aller me détendre un moment dans la Salle Commune en attendant l'heure du repas, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

L'adolescente s'éclipsa aussitôt sans attendre la réponse, désireuse d'échapper aux regards inquiets de ses professeurs au plus vite. S'ils continuaient à insister elle avait peur de finir par craquer et divulguer la vérité à propos de son rêve…

Un instant plus tard, un bruit de pas retentit dans son dos et Joshuan la rejoignit en courant, légèrement essoufflé.

- Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, fit-elle très vite avant de lui laisser le temps de lui poser une quelconque question, je vais bien je t'assure ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos je crois. Tu peux me laisser retourner au dortoir toute seule, tes amis doivent t'attendre quelque part, non ?

Décontenancé par la soudaine distance de la jeune fille, Joshuan acquiesça néanmoins.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? insista-t-il, réticent à la laisser seule après un incident aussi effrayant.

Mélanie laissa échapper un sourire, touchée par la galanterie du jeune homme. A n'importe quel autre moment, elle aurait accepté sans hésitation de pouvoir passer quelques minutes supplémentaires avec le beau Poufsouffle de sa classe, cependant en cet instant précis elle avait grand besoin de réfléchir. Seule.

- Je te remercie mais ça ira, assura-t-elle avec insistance en prenant quelques pas d'avance, va retrouver Hadrien, il doit se demander où tu es passé ! Merci encore pour tout, à ce soir au dîner !

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, elle fit volte-face et se précipita dans le couloir avant de brusquement s'interrompre, comme si elle venait subitement de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, et de se retourner vers lui.

- Une dernière chose, lança-t-elle dans sa direction, est-ce que tu pourrais garder tout ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Ce serait sympa.

- Bien sûr, approuva Joshuan sans réfléchir, s'attirant un sourire resplendissant en guise de récompense.

- Merci beaucoup ! Allez, je file !

Et, sans attendre son reste, la jeune fille se glissa dans un passage étroit menant à un escalier en colimaçon, se soustrayant à sa vue. L'adolescent resta planté sur place, déconcerté. Il avait beau ne pas être le Poufsouffle le plus perspicace de Poudlard, il avait l'impression persistante que Mélanie lui cachait quelque chose. Sans compter ces deux filles de Serdaigle, elles aussi inconscientes au même instant qu'il avait croisées en courant chercher de l'aide auprès du professeur Londubat. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche dans le lien qui les unissait !

Joshuan hésita un bref instant avant de sortir de son sac un petit tas de plumes bleues, profondément endormi. Son Syphlorin entrouvrit les paupières, le dévisageant d'un air ensommeillé. L'adolescent le posa sur son épaule avant de déchirer un bout de parchemin d'une de ses feuilles de cours et d'y griffonner un petit mot.

- Tiens Kuroï, fit-il en accrochant la missive à la patte arquée du minuscule colibri magique, apporte ça à Hadrien s'il-te-plait, c'est pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Il doit être dans la bibliothèque à cette heure !

Le prénommée Kuroï opina du chef avant de déployer ses ailes bordées de plumes noires et de s'envoler gracieusement dans les airs, disparaissant en une fraction de seconde au coin du couloir. Joshuan l'observa s'éloigner un moment jusqu'à ce que sa longue queues irisées ne soient même plus visible à la lueur des chandelles avant de faire brusquement demi-tour et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, montant les marches des escaliers sur son chemin quatre à quatre.

Mademoiselle Traine n'était peut-être pas l'infirmière la plus fiable qui fut mais, si ses soupçons se révélaient exacts, elle pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre plus sur ces mystérieuses pertes de conscience.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait il avait besoin de savoir et de comprendre ce qui se tramait entre ces cinq adolescents débarqués de nulle part à Poudlard, le seul endroit qu'il pouvait véritablement considérer comme une maison à part entière.

* * *

><p>L'heure du dîner arriva avec une lenteur exaspérante. Lorsqu'enfin il fut temps de quitter les dortoirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, Lucile, Noah et Arthémis veillèrent à se mêler à la cohue des élèves avec un soin méticuleux, semant ainsi Célia qui, depuis leur évanouissement, semblait ne plus vouloir les lâcher d'une semelle à cause de « la peur de fou » qu'elle avait eu, selon ses propres termes.<p>

Bien que son comportement touchait les trois adolescents profondément, il n'en demeurait pas moins agaçant et ne leur avait jusqu'à présent pas laissé une minute de libre pour discuter au calme de ce qu'ils avaient vécu au cours de leur sommeil, loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

Finalement, profitant du brouhaha et de la confusion régnant dans le hall, les trois Serdaigle parvinrent à se faufiler jusqu'à une Sylvia à l'air perdu, restant tant bien que mal campée à côté d'une des grandes torches de pierre éclairant la vaste salle.

- Vous êtes là ! souffla-t-elle discrètement avec soulagement lorsqu'ils l'eurent finalement rejointe, Lyn a été retenue à son cours alors je n'ai pas eu besoin de la semer… Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problème ?

- Célia et Béa étaient tellement inquiètes qu'elles ne nous laissaient jamais seule plus d'une seconde, même pour aller aux toilettes, soupira Lucile en remettant sa robe en ordre, froissée par la cohue, bon. Vous avez tous vu la même chose que ce que je pense pendant votre inconscience ?

- La salle mystérieuse, encore ! confirma Sylvia d'un ton surexcité, et cette fois j'ai été capable de sortir !

Noah acquiesça vivement, les joues en feu sous l'effet de l'excitation.

- Oui, moi aussi ! approuva-t-il, je n'ai pas reconnu l'endroit où ça débouchait mais il y avait des tas de médailles dans des vitrines…

- La Salle des Trophées ! confirmèrent Sylvia et Arthémis d'une même voix.

- On y était au moment où on a perdu connaissance, poursuivit la jeune fille au regard cerclé d'or toute seule, chuchotant à voix basse, si ça se trouve on n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la pièce mystérieuse sans s'en rendre compte ! Ca expliquerait pourquoi on a tous eu la même réaction au même moment !

Les quatre jeunes gens se dévisagèrent d'un air enjoué. Sur chaque visage se lisait la même curiosité pétillante, la même détermination.

Dans leur dos, les portes massives de la Grande Salle coulissèrent brusquement avec fracas et les élèves s'y précipitèrent comme un seul homme, manquant de les bousculer au passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? questionna Sylvia d'un ton pressé tandis qu'un groupe d'élève de sa classe se dirigeait dans leur direction.

- Rendez-vous dans la Salle des Trophées ce soir à minuit quand tout le monde sera couché, on verra sur place si on arrive enfin à dénicher l'endroit où est cachée cette foutue salle, susurra Arthémis, plus discrète que jamais, avant de se laisser porter par le flot des élèves et de disparaitre derrière les portes.

Noah et Lucile lui emboitèrent aussitôt le pas tandis que Sylvia se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentard, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les trois Serdaigle prirent place côte à côte, juste en face de Célia, Béa et Lexie, la première étant visiblement morte d'inquiétude après les avoir perdus dans la foule.

Il fallut attendre que les premiers plats commencent à apparaitre comme par magie dans les assiettes pour que la préfète ne se calme, se focalisant exclusivement sur la nourriture et offrant un instant de répits à ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Mélanie ? glissa Lucile d'un ton coupable à l'oreille d'Arthémis en prétextant de se servir un grand bol de soupe, on devrait lui envoyer un Syphlorin pour la prévenir, non ?

La jeune fille aux boucles brunes se retourna en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle que son amie de Poufsouffle venait juste de franchir, absorbée dans une interminable discussion avec Swan et Zita. Arthémis haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Elle ne s'intéresse pas à ce rêve, affirma-t-elle d'un air neutre avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette, laissons-la tranquille. Si ça se trouve elle n'a même pas eut le même rêve que nous tout à l'heure.

Lucile et Noah échangèrent un regard mais se gardèrent de tout commentaire. La tension était encore palpable entre Arthémis et Mélanie et ils ne désiraient pas s'attirer les foudres de l'une ou de l'autre. La seule chose qui leur importait désormais était leur expédition nocturne à venir dans la Salle des Trophées !

« Pourvu qu'on ne croise pas Lamanzana dans les couloirs », songea Lucile en grimaçant « vu ce qu'elle a fait subir à Arthémis la dernière fois, j'ose à peine imaginer sa réaction si elle nous trouve hors de nos lits à une heure aussi tardive ! ».

* * *

><p>La lune éclairait le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle à travers les hauts carreaux, baignant les draps de soie bleue de reflets d'argents envoutants.<p>

Un silence calme et paisible régnait sur la pièce en arc de cercle, à peine rompue par les ronflements sonores de Célia par moment, entièrement dissimulée sous sa couette.

Arthémis fixait le plafond depuis près de deux heures désormais, immobile, ses yeux cerclés d'or grands ouverts jonglant de temps à autre entre les voûtes ouvragés du dortoir et les aiguilles de sa montre, qui semblaient avancer à une allure ridiculement lente.

Enfin, après un ultime « tac » sonore, l'aiguille des minutes et celles des heures atteignirent simultanément le chiffre douze, indiquant minuit.

L'adolescente se redressa aussitôt sur son lit, suivie par Lucile à quelques mètres d'elle, parfaitement éveillée.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard avant de se glisser hors des draps silencieusement, se dirigeant jusqu'à la porte de sortie sur la pointe des pieds. Ni Lexie, ni Béa ne bronchèrent, plongées dans leur sommeil. Célia eut un ronflement un peu plus bruyants que les autres lorsqu'Arthémis posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, la faisant coulisser délicatement sur ses gonds, mais se retourna rapidement dans son lit en grognant, sans se réveiller.

Soulagées, les deux amies se glissèrent hors de leur dortoir et se dirigèrent en toute discrétion vers le passage menant à la Salle Commune, retenant leur respiration afin de ne pas réveiller la gente féminine de Serdaigle, leurs cheveux défaits bruns et châtains clairs respectivement scintillant au clair de lune filtrait à travers les fentes des portes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans la vaste pièce remplies de canapés et d'étagères croulant sous les livres, vide à cette heure. Les braises froides, encore légèrement rougeoyantes de la cheminée projetaient leur lumière or sur l'imposante statue de Rowena Serdaigle, encore plus saisissante de beauté et de droiture dans la pénombre.

Arthémis déglutit. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à croiser son regard figé à cette heure, comme si la fondatrice d'un autre âge pouvait toujours les juger à travers sa statue…

Un léger grincement fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles qui se détendirent aussitôt en voyant Noah se faufiler à travers la porte menant aux dortoirs des garçons pour les rejoindre, un air légèrement anxieux sur le visage, ses lunettes enfilées de travers.

- Désolé pour le retard, souffla-t-il tout bas en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à droite et à gauche, effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre, Léon a mis un temps fou à s'endormir… Il m'a parlé de filles toutes la soirée, j'ai du faire semblant de pioncer pour qu'il se résigne !

- Pas de soucis, fit Arthémis d'un ton pressant en entrainant ses deux amis jusqu'à la porte de sortie de la Salle Commune, dépêchons, Sylvia doit déjà être sur place !

Les trois jeunes gens franchir l'ouverture, débouchant dans le couloir de la Tour de Serdaigle sur la pointe des pieds. Le heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle entrouvrit un œil sur leur passage et leur décocha un regard plein de dédain avant de se rendormir dans un léger ronflement métallique. La jeune fille aux boucles brunes lui tira la langue avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant au centre du château.

- On n'y voit rien, se plaignit Noah en manquant de trébucher sur les premières marches et d'entrainer Arthémis dans sa chute au passage, ils éteignent les torches la nuit… Comment on va se repérer ?

- Laisse-moi faire, je vais tenter quelque chose, le rassura Lucile.

Sans un bruit, tira sa baguette de la poche de son pyjama dans un sifflement à peine audible avant de la pointer dans les airs. A la lueur de la fenêtre la plus proche, Arthémis put distinguer sur son visage une expression concentrée.

- _Lumos_… murmura la jeune fille en agitant légèrement le bois de charme.

Presque aussitôt, un éclat de lumière blanche très pure se mit à scintiller à l'extrémité de la baguette, nimbant les trois jeunes gens dans un halo circulaire similaire à celui d'une lampe torche. Noah émit un sifflement impressionné.

- Bien joué ! fit-il, une expression envieuse sur le visage, la lueur magique miroitant à la surface de ses lunettes, je n'arrive jamais à lancer ce sortilège plus de quelques secondes !

- C'est juste une question de concentration, sourit Lucile modestement, une fois que tu as réussi à suffisamment faire grandir le rayon de ta baguette il reste en place tout seul !

Arthémis hocha la tête, approbatrice.

- Passe devant, lui conseilla-t-elle, si on allume d'autres baguettes ça risque de faire trop de lumière et d'attirer l'attention des professeurs ou pire, de Lamanzana.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le groupe à la pensée de celle que bon nombres de leurs condisciples surnommaient affectueusement « l'ogresse de Poudlard ». L'idée même de la croiser en pleine nuit était littéralement terrifiante, d'autant plus pour Arthémis qui avait eu l'occasion de supporter sa présence pendant de longues heures le soir, en retenue !

- Avançons, proposa-t-elle après avoir inspiré profondément histoire de se redonner du courage, Sylvia nous attend.

Les trois Serdaigle s'exécutèrent et finirent de descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal. De nuit, les couloirs du château paraissaient étonnement sinistres et froids, et la présence presque assurée de fantômes dans les parages n'avait rien de bien rassurant !

Par chance, la Salle des Trophées n'était qu'à quelques étages de l'aile ouest et la distance à franchir était minime depuis leur tour. Ne leur restait plus qu'à se presser, avant de croiser un quelconque adulte responsable de la surveillance de nuit.

Ils ne mirent pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le couloir du troisième étage, guidés par le faisceau de la baguette de Lucile, serrés les uns contre les autres en fixant les portraits et armures endormis avec angoisse sur leur chemin.

Ils ne firent pas d'autre mauvaise rencontre que celle d'un fantôme de femme très belle, vêtue d'une longue robe grisâtre, flottant d'un air austère non loin du chemin menant à la Tour de Serdaigle. Fort heureusement, celle-ci ne sembla pas les remarquer et les contourna sans les voir, tête baissée, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles avant de disparaitre derrière un mur. L'apparition, bien qu'inoffensive, eut pour effet de terrifier les trois anciens Moldus qui pressèrent le pas jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées, redoublant de prudence.

Enfin, ils parvinrent face à la haute porte de chêne, emprunté par Arthémis un plus tôt dans la soirée. Après un ultime échange de regards avec ses amis, cette dernière posa la main contre le battant et le poussa, le faisant pivoter dans un léger grincement qui sembla assourdissant à leurs oreilles.

Prestement, les trois adolescents se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et Arthémis referma la porte prestement sur leur passage, poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le faisceau de lumière s'échappant de la baguette de Lucile venait ricocher à la surface des multiples vitrines et récompenses rutilantes, illuminant la salle de milliers de minuscules reflets d'argent. Sylvia était déjà là, se tenant droit devant la récompense remise à la mère Daniela Grildal, de dos, ses longs cheveux raides et noirs tombant dans son dos.

Alors que les trois Serdaigle s'avançaient vers elle, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Sylvia lui paraissait plus grande que d'habitude, et ses cheveux plus courts, et tendant plus vers le brun.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à portée du rayon de lumière de la baguette de Lucile que la jeune fille se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivant, leur arrachant à tous un cri de surprise. Comme l'avait pressenti Arthémis, il ne s'agissait pas de Sylvia.

- Salut, lâcha Mélanie, un petit sourire timide aux coins des lèvres, j'avais peur d'arriver trop tard…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Lucile, bouche bée sur le coup de l'étonnement.

Mais ce n'était pas elle que la Poufsouffle regardait. Arthémis s'était figée à sa vue et ne la quittait pas du regard depuis, le visage figé dans ce masque dépourvu d'expression qu'elle parvenait si bien à arborer pour dissimuler ses sentiments par moment.

Lentement, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'avança, penaude, sans oser trop s'approcher des Serdaigle.

- Arthémis, je voulais te dire que… Je suis désolée, lâcha Mélanie sans oser croiser le regard insondable de son amie, je sais que je t'ai dit de laisser tomber cette histoire de rêve, qu'il ne m'intéressait pas mais… Je me suis rendu compte aujourd'hui après ce qui nous est arrivé à tous les cinq que j'avais tord, ou plutôt que je me mentais à moi-même. La vérité c'est que ce rêve m'effrayait jusqu'à présent. Il était la seule tâche dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi à Poudlard et pour cette raison je ne me sentais pas prête à y faire face…

Arthémis resta silencieuse face au discours de son amie, la laissant dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur jusqu'au bout. Mélanie inspira un grand coup avant de poursuivre, reconnaissante :

- Mais plus maintenant, fit-elle, après ce dernier rêve, j'ai compris que c'était notre devoir de comprendre quel est ce lien qui nous lie et d'où viennent nos pouvoirs. Pour cette raison je n'ai parlé à personne de ce qui m'était arrivé, pas même à Swan ni Zita, et j'ai attendu que la nuit soit tombée pour venir ici. J'étais sûre que vous y seriez ! Je voulais me racheter pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines et te demander… Vous demander si vous voulez toujours de moi pour éclaircir ce mystère ?

Elle se tut, les lèvres tremblantes. Lucile laissa tomber son bras, bouleversée. Même sans la lumière de la baguette, il était aisé de lire sur le visage de la Poufsouffle à quel point elle se sentait coupable.

Arthémis prit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Lorsqu'elle le fit cependant sa voix était comme enrouée, déformée par l'émotion qu'elle contenait :

- Ne t'en fais pas Mélanie, fit-elle sous le regard attendri de Noah et Lucile, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… En fait je comprends très bien ce que tu as pu ressentir ! Si quelqu'un doit présenter ses excuses ici c'est moi. Je n'aurai pas du m'entêter à ce point sans tenter de me mettre à ta place. Je te demande pardon.

L'instant d'après, les deux jeunes filles tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans une étreinte réconciliatrice, à l'image de Sylvia et Arthémis quelques jours plus tôt. Noah ne put retenir un sourire dans le noir. Ce groupe dans lequel il avait été embarqué bien malgré lui était des plus particuliers. Peu importait les disputes qui l'animaient ou les fortes personnalités qui le composaient, tous finissaient par s'entendre et se comprendre à un moment ou un autre. Jamais les tensions ne duraient bien longtemps…

- Les filles, les interrompit Lucille avec un demi-sourire, désolée de briser la séquence émotion mais on ferait mieux de nous mettre à la recherche de la salle de nos rêves avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne ici, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ramenées à la réalité, les deux amies réconciliées se séparèrent et coururent rejoindre les deux Serdaigle, restés un peu à l'écart, au moment précis où la porte de la salle coulissait silencieusement pour laisser entrer une Sylvia essoufflée.

- Désolée pour le retard ! s'excusa-t-elle promptement, Lyn a veillé tard dans la Salle Commune, je crois qu'elle s'attendait à quelque chose et…

La Serpentard s'interrompit brusquement en apercevant Mélanie au milieu du groupe, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. La Poufsouffle eut un petit sourire coupable.

- Oui, Mélanie est là finalement ! lâcha Arthémis avec une étonnante bonne humeur, entre vite ! On allait justement se mettre à chercher.

Sylvia hésita un bref instant, prête à bombarder ses amies de question, avant de finalement esquisser un haussement d'épaule résigner en levant les yeux au ciel et de s'exécuter, rejoignant les quatre autres intrus dans la Salle des Trophées.

- Je vous jure les filles, soupira-t-elle en dévisageant tour à tour Arthémis et Mélanie pour la forme, leur arrachant un sourire gêné, bon ! Par quoi est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Quelqu'un connais un sortilège de détection efficace ? questionna Noah en scrutant Lucile avec espoir, ça pourrait nous aider ?

- Il y a un sort comme ça que l'on voit cette année en Enchantement il me semble, réfléchit la Serdaigle visée dans un effort de remémoration pour ses livres de cours, mais rien d'assez puissant à mon avis pour une salle secrète d'un bâtiment magique d'une telle ampleur que celle de Poudlard ! Ce serait plutôt pour les cachettes moldues, ce genre de chose…

Mélanie l'interrompit d'un geste, les sourcils froncés en une expression concentrée.

- On ferait mieux de procéder de façon méthodique, fit-elle en parcourant la salle des yeux, vous vous souvenez où est-ce que vous avez débouché en sortant de la pièce du rêve ?

- Juste ici ! répondit Arthémis en désignant le mur juste en face d'eux, sûre d'elle, je le sais parce que c'était juste en face de la récompense attribuée à ma mère.

- ...La quoi !?

Noah et Lucile avaient tous deux poussé ce cri de surprise à l'unisson. Simultanément, ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction opposée à celle indiquée par leur amie, sous son regard agacé, détaillant d'un air effaré la photo de la jeune Daniela Grildal, les toisant d'un air réprobateur derrière sa vitrine. Mélanie ne réagit pas. Elle avait eut tout le loisir d'admirer le médaillon et l'écriteau l'accompagnant.

-Longue histoire, soupira Arthémis en éludant la question d'un revers de main, est-ce qu'on pourrait se concentrer sur ce pour quoi on enfreint le règlement de l'école ce soir s'il-vous plait ?

Honteux, les deux Serdaigle s'arrachèrent à regret de la contemplation de l'écusson, sans pour autant se défaire de leur air vaguement impressionné, avant de rejoindre leur amie dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

Lucile leva sa baguette, éclairant le mur à la recherche du moindre indice. Il était presque entièrement recouvert par deux larges armoires pleines à craquer d'insignes d'anciens préfets de Poudlard. Le faisceau de lumière pénétrant dans le minuscule interstice entre les deux commodes de bois ouvragé et Arthémis cru soudain distinguer un scintillement à l'intérieur.

- Ici ! s'exclama Sylvia, confirmant son soupçon au second passage du halo sur le pan de mur, j'ai vu quelque chose.

Sans un mot, la respiration haletante sous l'effet de l'excitation, Lucile s'avança et se pencha en direction du scintillement, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction, collant son œil entre les deux armoires commémoratives.

- Tu as raison ! s'écria-t-elle au bout d'un moment, il y a bien quelque chose ! Venez-voir !

Les quatre adolescents se précipitèrent aussitôt, s'agglutinant devant l'interstice en s'accroupissant, éclairés par le rayon de lumière de la baguette de Lucile.

Dans un premier temps, Arthémis ne parvint à rien distinguer, gênée par les cheveux de Mélanie devant elle. Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la pénombre et elle aperçut finalement, gravé à la surface de l'épais mur de pierre derrière les armoires, un minuscule écusson à peine visible, scindé en quatre segments. Sa forme n'était pas sans rappeler une réplique miniature du blason de Poudlard !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Sylvia, un peu déçue, en s'écartant afin de permettre aux autres de mieux voir le mystérieux symbole, on dirait un simple sceau qui aurait été posé sur une brique pendant la construction, comme on voit dans la plupart des bâtiments !

- Pas si sûr, répliqua Mélanie en dégainant sa baguette magique, écartez-vous, j'essaye quelque chose !

Arthémis et Noah s'exécutèrent, laissant la jeune Poufsouffle pointer le mince bâton en bois de chêne entre les deux armoires. L'interstice était si étroit que l'objet passait à peine.

- _Alohomora_, psalmodia lentement l'adolescente, la main crispée, plus concentrée que jamais.

Il y eut une vague lumière bleue mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Agacée par le manque de succès de sa tentative, Mélanie répéta l'incantation deux ou trois fois avant de finalement renoncer, s'écartant du symbole gravé à son tour.

- Rien à faire, soupira-t-elle, je rate peut-être quelque chose dans le sortilège ?

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua Lucile d'un air songeur, à mon avis s'il y a un passage quelque part il est suffisamment bien dissimuler pour résister face à une formule du niveau d'un Premier Année. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé ? proposa Noah d'un ton découragé en s'accroupissant se laissant tomber sur le tapis, juste en face des armoires vitrées, peut-être que cette salle n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve au final et qu'on s'est emballés ?

Arthémis eut une moue dubitative. Elle ne voulait pas y croire : ce cauchemar oppressant la hantait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle baisse les bras à quelques centimètres à peine du but ! La solution était là, devait elle, elle en était persuadée ! Restait à la dénicher…

- Quel est ton secret… ? murmura-t-elle à l'attention du symbole mystérieux, s'accroupissant de nouveau devant l'interstice, le regard dans le vague, sous les yeux de ses amis.

Sans réfléchir, elle fit passer ses doigts entre les deux commodes. Le passage était étroit mais, en les étendant un peu, elle pouvait toucher le sigle. La pulpe de son index et de son majeur vint caresser la surface à la fois douce et rugueuse du mur de pierre, effleurant les irrégularités creusée par la gravure.

Brusquement, une sorte de frisson lui parvint, remontant le long de son bras à partir de ses doigts, comme une décharge. Arthémis retira vivement sa main sur le coup, surprise. Une trainée d'étincelles restèrent accrochés à ses ongles avant de s'évanouir dans les airs, sous le regard ébahit des autres apprentis sorciers.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Sylvia, soucieuse, avant de brusquement plaquer les mains contre ses tempes, retenant un cri.

Une sorte de vrombissement venait subitement de raisonner à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme en provenance d'un autre monde, profond et caverneux. La même sensation venait de frapper simultanément Arthémis, Mélanie, Noah et Lucile qui grimaçaient de concert, le visage plissé en une expression douloureuse.

Soudain, quelque chose se mit à vibrer dans la pièce, sans qu'ils puissent en déterminer l'origine. Entre les deux armoires, une lueur d'un blanc éblouissant commença à fuser.

- Ecarte-toi, Arthémis ! s'écria Mélanie en agrippant son amie, la forçant à reculer de quelques pas tandis que Noah en faisait de même, se redressant d'un bond.

Grand bien leur en pris car, un instant plus tard, les deux armoires semblèrent subitement se compresser sur elles-mêmes sous l'effet d'un puissant sortilège, libérant un espace d'au moins deux ou trois mètres entre elles-deux. Sur le mur, désormais nu, la marque mystérieuse grésillait désormais, parcouru d'étincelles similaires à celles qui s'étaient échappés des doigts d'Arthémis.

Dans un grincement sonore, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à racler ses ongles contre la pierre brute, le symbole se mit brusquement à enfler, occupant peu à peu tout l'espace disponible entre les deux armoires écrasées, s'élevant jusqu'à dépasser nos héros d'un bon mètre. Les gravures ressortirent petit à petit du mur, laissant apercevoir quatre formes distinctes : un aigle, un blaireau, un serpent et un lion. Les représentants de chacune des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Désormais, c'était une véritable réplique d'une taille gigantesque de l'écusson de l'école qui se dressait face à eux, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur, imposante.

Dans un ultime claquement sourd, deux poignées de pierre jaillirent brusquement à la base du symbole géant, le scindant en deux, avant qu'enfin la lumière ne reflux, plongeant les cinq amis dans la pénombre de nouveau, à l'exception du sortilège d'éclairement, encore en marche, de la baguette de Lucile.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? finit par souffler Mélanie, éberluée, la première, après un instant de stupéfaction générale.

-Je ne sais pas, lâcha Lucile, tout aussi estomaquée, en éclairant la surface désormais entièrement gravée du mur face à eux de sa baguette, on dirait que le symbole s'est transformé en une sorte de double-porte en forme d'écusson de Poudlard au contact d'Arthémis… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'interpellée du déglutir plusieurs fois avant de retrouver l'usage de sa voix, soufflée :

- Je… Je ne sais pas, fit-elle en se massant le bout des doigts, encore légèrement vibrants et engourdis, j'ai juste effleuré le symbole… Il devait être ensorcelé pour réagir au contact de l'un d'entre nous !

-Mais… Pourquoi ? s'exclama Sylvia en sortant à son tour de sa torpeur, je veux dire… C'est tout simplement démentiel ! Pourquoi y aurait-il un passage caché dans cette école destinée à n'être ouverte que par nous ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

- On va bien voir ça.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Arthémis s'avança vers la porte nouvellement apparue, posant ses mains d'un geste ferme et assurée sur les poignées. Elle ne rencontra aucune résistance et aucune étincelle ne jaillit cette fois.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'hésitation, elle se tourna vers ses amis qui ne firent rien pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, retenant leur souffle. Tous n'avait qu'une hâte : découvrir enfin ce qui était dissimulé derrière cette porte !

Sans plus de cérémonie, Arthémis inspira un grand coup, avant de tirer de toutes ses forces. Dans un grincement rauque, les battants coulissèrent aussitôt avec lenteur, dévoilant un large passage vouté, plongé dans une pénombre saisissante. Un vent froid s'en dégagea, fouettant le visage de la jeune fille et faisant claquer son pyjama, comme pour l'inviter à entrer.

S'armant de courage, l'adolescente franchit l'ultime pas la séparant du corridor, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, disparaissant dans l'obscurité.

Après une brève seconde d'hésitation, Mélanie se jeta à sa suite, le son de ses chaussures raisonnant sur les dalles froides, suivie par Lucile, dont la lueur projetée par la baguette éclaira un moment la voute du passage, avant de disparaitre à son tour au loin, puis de Sylvia. Noah ferma la marche, tremblant de tous ses membres, ses lunettes glissant sans cesse de son nez sous l'effet de la transpiration. A peine eut-il franchit la minuscule marche menant à l'intérieur que les portes coulissèrent brusquement pour se fermer derrière lui dans un claquement sinistre, faisant frissonner et le plongeant dans le noir total.

- L…Lumos, marmonna-t-il avec angoisse en cherchant sa baguette à tâtons dans sa poche de pantalon, mince ! _Lumos_ !

La seconde tentative fut la bonne et une vive lueur bleuté s'échappa soudain de son pyjama, rebondissant contre les parois de pierre. Légèrement rassuré par l'éclairage magique, Noah reprit aussitôt son chemin, sa baguette pointée en avant, comme pour se protéger.

Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps. Bien vite, le halo de la baguette magique de Lucile luit fit écho au loin et il franchit une nouvelle arcade avant de déboucher enfin dans une salle gigantesque, très haute de plafond, aux murs en hexagone, bordés de colonne richement sculptées à même la pierre.

- Oh bon dieu… souffla-t-il bouche bée en contemplant la pièce, lâchant sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise.

Celle-ci roula jusqu'au mur le plus proche, projetant un halo de lumière sur des tentures vert émeraude, parées d'un serpent argenté brodé. Sur les trois autres murs faisant face au passage, s'alignaient respectivement des draperies d'or et de rubis, d'un bleu céruléen et de bronze et de noir et de jaune. Un lion, un aigle et un blaireau venait ornementer ces riches parures, encadrant un lustre magnifique, éteint. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

- C'est pas vrai… souffla Sylvia, sans parvenir à détacher son regard du plafond, sous le choc.

- Elle existe vraiment alors… murmura Mélanie, tout aussi déconfite, se laissant glisser à terre, les jambes fauchées.

Arthémis ne répondit rien, s'avançant au centre d'un pas incertain. Était-ce réel ? Ne s'agissait-il pas encore d'un de ces rêves qui ne cessaient de hanter son sommeil ? Non… Le doute n'était pas permis ! Un sourire triomphant fendit soudain ses lèvres alors que la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien là de la réalité se frayait une place dans son cerveau. Figée, elle tourna la tête vers ses amis, qui la contemplait sans un mot, incapable de trouver quoi dire, un air émerveillé collé sur le visage

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, en inclinant la tête, c'est bien la pièce de notre rêve. Elle existe bel et bien et était à Poudlard depuis le début.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Runes et Promesses

_Hop, après de looongues semaines sans chapitre, voici la suite de notre fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter à Labyrinthe-infini et à moi ! Un chapitre achevé avec le premier album d'Henry en fond sonore (je le conseille à tous si vous aimez la K-pop) o/ ! Bonne lecture sur ce, y a pas mal à lire pour le coup !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à Labyrinthe-infini._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 - Runes et Promesses<strong>

Jamais un cours de rattrapage n'avait semblé si long à Arthémis. D'un geste dépourvu de toute volonté, la jeune fille pointa sa baguette en direction de sa souris en cage qui la fixait à travers les barreaux d'un air curieux, ses moustaches frétillantes.

- _Mus Calicem_, marmonna-t-elle en agitant mollement le poignet, la tête négligemment appuyé sur sa main libre.

La souris émit un couinement surpris lorsque le sortilège la frappa mais rien ne se produisit. Dépitée, l'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Encore cinq minutes de supplices et elle serait officiellement en week-end. Elle pouvait bien tenir jusque là…

- Mademoiselle Grildal ? fit brusquement la voix un brin moqueuse du professeur Laglier dans son dos.

Arthémis leva les yeux au ciel mais se tourna néanmoins vers la sorcière qui la toisait de toute sa courte hauteur derrière ses lunettes. Son étrange sourire habituel étira brusquement ses lèvres, signe de mauvais augure pour la jeune fille.

- Je vois que ça n'avance guère depuis tout à l'heure, la fustigea-t-elle d'un ton ridiculement enjoué en se penchant sur la cage jusqu'à ce que son long nez aquilin frôle le museau de la souris, curieuse, votre animal semble toujours avoir conservé son apparence d'origine alors qu'il devrait au moins posséder une hanse et avoir perdu ses poils au profit d'un aspect en céramique depuis plusieurs minutes. Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir réussir vos BUSE à la fin de l'année si vous ne parvenez même pas à lancer un simple contre-sort au maléfice de Tasse en Rat ?

- Je crois qu'elle a pris un peu de volume depuis que j'ai commencé l'exercice, se défendit l'adolescente avec panache.

La professeure de Métamorphose lui décocha un regard noir mais ne se défit pas de son sourire, se redressant légèrement.

- Visualisez la tasse dans votre esprit n'est pas tout, fit-elle d'un ton magistral en commençant à faire les cents pas autours du bureau de la jeune fille, il faut que vous vous figuriez les différentes étapes de la métamorphose, comme indiqué sur les schémas de votre manuel. D'abord l'aspect de porcelaine, puis la hanse et le pied afin de donner au sortilège son vecteur directionnel et enfin la forme générale pour finaliser l'incantation…

Arthémis se laissa lentement glisser contre sa table, assommée par le discours incessant du professeur Laglier. La souris vint lui renifler les cheveux à travers les barreaux de sa cage, visiblement très intéressée par son singulier comportement. Nonchalamment, la jeune fille lui caressa le museau du bout de sa baguette. L'enseignante ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et poursuivit sur sa lancée, intarissable :

- N'oubliez pas non plus l'importance du geste, fit-elle, un demi-cercle ni plus ni moins ! Et pas un cercle complet comme l'a fait votre camarade Noah.

Sur cette affirmation, elle lança un regard appuyé au jeune homme quelques bureaux plus loin qui contemplait la superbe grenouille couverte de poil gris qui lui faisait face désormais dans sa cage, avec l'air de se demander comment il avait pu à ce point dériver du sortilège d'origine. Arthémis lui lança discrètement un petit sourire désolé tandis que le professeur continua sa logorrhée verbale.

- Prenez plutôt exemple sur votre amie Lucile, insista-t-elle, voilà plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle a compris le sortilège, et simplement en lisant le manuel, elle !

En effet, pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de tasse s'alignait désormais devant la jeune Serdaigle aux cheveux clairs qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, chacune étant d'une couleur, d'une forme, et d'une taille différente. Arthémis ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie face aux capacités innées de sa camarade de classe.

Mélanie, qui elle aussi faisait face à un rat inchangé depuis le début de l'heure, se retourna vers l'enseignante, un air contrarié sur le visage. Visiblement, elle venait d'essuyer un échec de plus et cela l'agaçait.

-Franchement madame sauf votre respect, lâcha-t-elle dans un excès de colère que seule l'intimité des cours de rattrapage lui permettait, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt d'apprendre à transformer des tasses en souris et inversement ! Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on va faire notre vie plus tard, ça n'a pas vraiment d'utilité je veux dire…

- Pas d'utilité ?

D'un bond si rapide qu'on eut cru qu'elle s'était téléportée, le professeur Laglier se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de la jeune Poufsouffle, louchant sur son long nez fin, les yeux exorbités en une expression consternée. Mélanie amorça un léger mouvement de recul sur sa chaise : la sorcière avait vraiment l'art de mettre ses élèves mal à l'aise avec ses étranges manies !

- Mais jeune fille, s'exclama-t-elle, manquant de lui postillonner au visage, si tout ce que vous faisiez depuis votre naissance était utile cela se saurait ! Croyez-vous qu'il soit utile de manger un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, de se prélasser au soleil ou de se balader au bord d'un lac en tenant la main de son amoureux ? Non ! Et pourtant cela reste fondamental dans une vie ! Et pourquoi cela ?

Arthémis entrouvrit les lèvres afin de répliquer mais la professeure ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, poursuivant sur son discours :

- Mais parce que sinon on s'ennuie mademoiselle Lagrange, eh oui ! affirma-t-elle avec fierté en toisant la salle du regard, comme pour défier ses cinq élèves de la contredire, et n'y a-t-il rien de plus triste qu'une vie sans divertissement ? Voilà pourquoi transformer une souris en tasse peut certes vous paraitre dérisoire mais reste incontournable : parce que c'est _fun _!

Elle lâcha le dernier mot sur une note étrangement aiguë, surjouée. Celui-ci raisonna étrangement dans la bouche de la vieille femme, de façon presque déplacée.

- Enfin, rectifia brusquement l'enseignante en laissant ses lunettes glisser le long de son nez, parce que c'est divertissant et aussi parce que c'est par le biais de ce genre d'exercices minimes que l'on parvient à maîtriser toutes les nuances subtiles de la Métamorphose, et à contrôler ses pouvoirs, accessoirement. Mais le côté amusant prédomine malgré tout, nous sommes d'accord ?

Désarçonnée face au monologue de la professeure, Mélanie ne put qu'acquiescer bêtement, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment bien que son regard semblait indiquer tout le contraire. Cela sembla cependant suffire à Madame Laglier qui se fendit aussitôt d'un de ses fameux sourires en cul de poule à donner des frissons dans le dos avant de se redresser brusquement, revenant vers Arthémis comme s'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre interruption.

- Allez mademoiselle Grildal, insista-t-elle dernière fois, tirant la jeune fille de son ébahissement, un dernier essaie _sérieux_ et je vous libère ! Ce n'est pas pour vous embêter, je tiens juste à vous prouver que vous pouvez le faire !

La jeune fille retint un soupir, résigné. Le moment n'était pas venu de lancer une dispute avec sa professeure de Métamophose ! Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était tenter le sortilège une dernière fois et après elle et ses amis seraient enfin libérés pour le reste du Week-end ! Autant s'en débarrasser rapidement.

Déterminée, Arthémis leva de nouveau sa baguette en bois de roncier en direction de la souris, qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'écarter, visiblement des plus intéressée par la suite des événements.

Sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille se concentra, suivant les conseils de l'enseignante à regret. Visualiser chaque étape de la transformation, puis lancer le sort… Ça ne devait pas être si difficile avec un peu de concentration, puisque Lucile s'en sortait très bien !

- _Mus Calicem_, prononça-t-elle distinctement pour la énième fois en décrivant un arc de cercle parfait avec sa baguette.

Cette fois-ci elle sut aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une sorte d'énergie sourde fit vibrer le bois entre ses doigts pendant une fraction de seconde et elle eut soudain l'impression que la paume de sa main était chargée d'électricité.

Il y eut un couinement surpris et, l'instant d'après, une superbe tasse en porcelaine d'un gris prononcé roulait à l'intérieur de la cage, sous le regard ahurie d'Arthémis. Elle avait réussi !

- Vous voyiez quand vous voulez, approuva le professeure Laglier en s'écartant, visiblement aussi satisfaite que son élève, la couleur laisse encore un peu à désirer mais ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller, bon week-end à tous les cinq !

Les remerciements et autres « vous de même » se perdirent dans les airs et, l'instant d'après, Noah, Arthémis, Sylvia, Mélanie et Lucile quittaient la salle de classe en trombe, manquant de renverser un groupe de première année qui passaient justement dans le couloir à ce moment.

Enfin libres ! Le fait d'avoir leur week-end si tard par rapport à leurs camarades était un véritable supplice et en avoir enfin fini avec les cours de rattrapage de la semaine constituait pour eux une véritable libération.

Les cinq adolescents n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour porter naturellement leur pas vers la Salle des Trophées, à quelques couloirs de là. Piégés comme ils l'étaient par les cours et leurs fréquentations respectives, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de s'y rendre depuis le jeudi soir dernier et tous ne rêvaient que d'une chose depuis ce jour : trouver enfin un moment libre dans leur agenda pour renouveler l'expérience insolite qui avait eu lieu cette fameuse nuit.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura personne à cette heure, pria Sylvia en hâtant le pas au côté de ses amis.

Par chance, son vœu fut exaucé et, lorsqu'Arthémis la première fit pivoter la porte de la Salle des Trophées, ce fut pour déboucher sur une pièce entièrement vide d'élèves. Par chance, ceux-ci n'avait guère l'habitude de fréquenter ce véritable musée de prix et récompenses diverses, trop pris par les cours ou par les rares divertissements que Poudlard leur proposait.

- Vous croyez que ça va marcher cette fois aussi ? douta Noah en chuchotant malgré lui, de peur que quelqu'un les surprenne.

- On va bien voir…

Le cœur battant la chamade, Arthémis s'avança jusqu'aux deux armoires pleines d'insignes de préfets qui faisaient face au portrait de sa mère. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle s'accroupit au niveau de la fente séparant les deux meubles de bois et ne put retenir un sourire triomphant. La minuscule marque de pierre était toujours là, à peine visible dans l'ombre du mur.

Sylvia et Lucile s'assurèrent une dernière fois que la pièce était vide puis, après une profond inspiration, Arthémis fit glisser ses doigts dans l'interstice, avant d'effleurer le symbole.

Aussitôt, le grondement guttural s'éleva pour la seconde fois, arrachant un cri de triomphes aux cinq amis. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés se recula de quelques pas et, l'instant d'après, les deux armoires à trophées se compressaient d'un coup sous l'action des mystérieuses étincelles magique, libérant le passage à la marque qui reprit brusquement sa forme de porte titanesque, surplombant les adolescents de toute sa hauteur.

Noah poussa un soupir impressionné. L'apparition du passage était encore plus impressionnante de jour que de nuit !

Après un rapide regard en direction de ses complices, Mélanie s'avança et tira sur les poignées nouvellement apparue du gigantesque blason de Poudlard, faisant coulisser la double-porte dans un grincement rouillé sinistre.

- Pressons, intima Lucile qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter l'entrée de la Salle des Trophées toutes les dix secondes, avant que quelqu'un n'arrive !

Les cinq jeunes gens s'exécutèrent, s'engouffrant dans le tunnel obscur les uns après les autres, Noah fermant la marche, comme la dernière fois. La porte se referma sur eux dés qu'il eut posé le pied à l'intérieur, les dissimulant à la présence d'éventuels curieux définitivement.

Cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'allumer leurs baguettes. En effet, des lampes torches qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçu lors de leur premier passage flambaient désormais sur les parois d'un joyeux brasier magique d'un blanc incandescent, leur montrant le chemin.

Lucile prit le devant du groupe et, quelques secondes de marche plus tard, les cinq apprentis sorciers débouchèrent dans la gigantesque et mystérieuse pièce de leurs songes.

Cette fois-ci, le lustre pendant au dessus de leur tête était également allumé, les nimbant d'une douce lueur ocre des plus chaleureuses. Maintenant qu'ils y venaient en plein jour, la salle leur paraissait subitement presque accueillante. Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'aussi terrifiante cette pièce avait pu lui paraitre dans ses rêves, il était agréable d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à eux dans lequel se réfugier…

Pendant un instant, ne régna que le silence émerveillé des cinq adolescents, contemplant de façon presque religieuse leur secret.

- Bon, par quoi on commence ? finit par lancer Mélanie, rompant la quiétude ambiante, on a à peine eu le temps de jeter un œil la dernière fois !

C'était vrai. A peine avaient-ils pénétrés dans cette salle cette fameuse nuit qu'une irrépressible envie de fuir s'était emparé des cinq amis. Le choc de voir ainsi en chair et en os cette pièce dont ils avaient si souvent rêvé pendant des mois associé à l'heure tardive avait fini par avoir raison de leurs nerfs et ils avaient vite rebroussés chemin, dans un mélange confus d'égarement et de crainte muette. A peine avaient-ils regagnés, sans encombre, la Salle des Trophées que les armoires avaient aussitôt repris leur forme initiale, dissimulant la porte gigantesque de nouveau, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait été plus qu'un autre de leur rêve partagé.

Arthémis frissonna rien qu'à la pensée de la sensation oppressante qu'elle avait éprouvé en pénétrant dans cette salle la première fois, avant de secouer la tête, se reprenant. Il n'était plus temps d'avoir peur désormais : il fallait trouver des réponses à leurs questions !

- Inspectons la pièce, suggéra-t-elle d'un ton déterminée, si on en rêve depuis des mois ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose de spécial ici, quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé… Le tout est de le trouver maintenant !

Ses quatre amis approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, remontés à bloc. Toute l'appréhension qu'ils avaient pu éprouver auparavant s'était désormais muée en un puissant sentiment de volonté : celle de comprendre quel était ce lien mystérieux qui les liait et quelle rapport il existait entre leurs pouvoirs nouvellement acquis et cette pièce cachée mystérieuse !

Sans plus attendre, ils se mirent à l'ouvrage, scrutant chaque recoin de la salle à la recherche d'un indice, un mot, un symbole… Quoi que ce fût qui puisse leur donner un semblant de piste à suivre !

Tandis que Mélanie écartaient fébrilement les riches draperies aux couleurs des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, Noah s'attelait à scruter chaque dalle, chaque pierre constituant la pièce. Sylvia, quant à elle, retournait dans le couloir pour jeter un regard plus attentif aux torches, se penchant notamment sur l'étrange feu magique brûlant en leur sein. Arthémis, de son côté, s'intéressait à l'architecture de la salle, s'attardant sur les voutes complexes et les piliers bruts, passant sa main à la surface des murs, à la recherche de la moindre aspérité, la moindre imperfection. Lucile, elle, s'était assise dans un coin, son exemplaire du Livre des Sorts et Enchantement de niveau 5 sortit de son sac et ouvert sur ses genoux repliés, le feuilletant à toute allure à la recherche d'un quelconque maléfice de débusquement ou de révélation qui aurait pu les avancer.

Finalement au bout de nombreuses minutes de recherches infructueuses, alors qu'Arthémis s'apprêtait à baisser les bras et que Noah s'étaient écroulé d'épuisement devant la draperie aux couleurs de Gryffondor, un cri de triomphe de Mélanie vint leur redonner espoir, les faisant aussitôt bondir sur leurs pieds.

- Là ! s'écria-t-elle, en pointant d'un doigt surexcité la bordure du plafond juste au dessus de l'étendard de Serdaigle, et ici aussi !

Arthémis suivit la direction indiquée, plissant des yeux afin de percer la semi-obscurité produite par le lustre, bien vite suivie par Lucile, Noah et Sylvia, tous se massant autours de la jeune Poufsouffle. Mélanie avait raison, il y avait bien quelque chose ! A première vue, il semblait s'agir d'un assemblage complexe d'étranges symboles incompréhensibles, s'alignant avec application sur tout le pourtour du plafond, longeant les murs.

- Il y en a aussi au dessus de l'entrée ! fit remarquer Lucile au bout d'un moment en désignant l'arc de pierre surplombant le passage, lui aussi gravé des mêmes sigles mystérieux.

- Et là aussi ! compléta Noah, le sourire aux lèvres, le doigt pointé en direction d'une grosse dalle hexagonale au centre de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces signes ? questionna Arthémis dans un souffle en s'accroupissant au sol afin de mieux les distinguer, les effleurant du bout du doigt.

- On dirait des Runes… lâcha Mélanie en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, concentrée, je reconnais ce symbole ici, on l'a vu en cours. Par contre les autres ne me disent pas grand-chose ! Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une très, très ancienne écriture, il faudrait que je vérifie sur mes manuels…

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille s'accroupie devant la dalle centrale, extrayant avec difficulté son Syllabaire Lunerousse de son sac avant de le feuilleter distraitement, s'attardant à peine sur les différents chapitres.

- Trouvé ! s'exclama-t-elle subitement en arrivant sur les derniers pages, l'index pointé sur un dessin identique à l'un des symboles gravé au sol, je me disais bien qu'on avait entrevu ça en cours la dernière fois… Il s'agit d'une forme de Rune Astrale datée d'il y a plus de mille ans ! Il est extrêmement difficile d'obtenir un dictionnaire complet de ce genre d'ancien langage !

- Tu penses pouvoir le traduire ? questionna Arthémis, le regard plein d'espoir.

Pour toute réponse, Mélanie se contenta de clore l'épais volume, la mine sombre.

- J'ai bien peur que ça dépasse de loin mon domaine de compétence, s'excusa-t-elle d'un air dépité en se relevant, époussetant sa robe de sorcière au passage, j'ai à peine commencé à étudier les Runes classiques il y a deux mois ! Traduire un langage pareil c'est mission impossible pour moi pour le moment ! Même mon Syllabaire n'offre pas de liste complète de ces Runes, il en est seulement fait mention.

Arthémis ne put retenir un juron. Une fois de plus, la vérité lui échappait de peu… Quand les choses seraient-elles enfin un peu plus simples ?

- Et en empruntant un dictionnaire ancien à la Bibliothèque ? suggéra Sylvia, loin de se laisser abattre, il doit bien y en avoir dans la Réserve !

Lucile balaya la proposition d'un geste, un air songeur sur le visage.

- On aurait besoin d'un mot d'un professeur pour y accéder et, après notre évanouissement collectif de la dernière fois, ça ne servirait qu'à attiser les soupçons, fit-elle, à mon avis c'est trop risqué. Peut-être dans les livres personnels de notre Salle Commune… ?

- Non, l'interrompit Noah d'un ton désespéré, j'en ai déjà lu quelques uns et ce sont surtout des livres destinés au divertissement du genre romans ou BD. Je ne pense pas qu'un dictionnaire de Runes de plus de mille ans s'y trouve !

- En tout cas une chose est sûre, reprit Mélanie en étudiant les symboles mystiques de plus près, si j'en crois ce que le professeur Selizergua nous a appris, ce genre de langage extrêmement ancien est généralement utilisé pour sceller de très puissants enchantements. Il y a dans cette pièce peut-être plus de magie que si on réunissait tous les élèves de Poudlard au même endroit !

Les cinq jeunes gens ne purent retenir un frisson à cette pensée. Maintenant que Mélanie le soulignait, il était vrai qu'il régnait sur la salle une étrange atmosphère, comme si l'air tout entier s'était mis à vibrer sous l'effet d'un diapason gigantesque. Cette sensation était à la fois oppressante et curieusement rassurante, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque cocon protecteur de magie brute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? insista Sylvia en resserrant les pans de sa robe, frissonnante, ce serait trop bête de passer à côté de quelque chose de pareil !

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les cinq adolescents avaient beau se creuser la cervelle, l'énigme que constituaient ces Runes leur paraissait pour le moment insurmontable ! Il y avait là de quoi enrager. L'idée d'être si prêt d'un indice colossale et de ne pas pouvoir y accéder les faisaient tous bouillir intérieurement, Arthémis la première.

Seule Lucile semblait curieusement calme, un air soucieux venant froisser son beau visage. Quelque chose la taraudait sans qu'elle ose en parler à ses amis.

- Je me disais, lâcha-t-elle finalement, ne pouvant retenir ce qu'elle avait sur la conscience plus longtemps, vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de garder un truc pareil pour nous ?

Quatre paires de regards consternés lui répondirent, ahuris. Etait-elle sérieuse ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? demanda Arthémis la première, plus éperdue que véritablement en colère.

Lucile se dandina sur ses pieds avant de répondre, visiblement gênée de faire face à ses complices de la sorte, et de jouer l'avocat du diable.

- Je veux dire par là qu'on a très certainement mis la main sur quelque chose d'énorme ! Poudlard existe depuis plus de mille ans et nous sommes apparemment les premiers à découvrir cette salle, dont il n'est fait mention nulle part ! Je le sais pour avoir compulsé tous les ouvrages sur le sujet pendant les heures de trou de vendredi… Sans compter qu'il y a, d'après Mélanie, une très puissante incantation renfermée dans ses murs ! Pour moi on a clairement mis le doigt sur quelque chose qui nous dépasse… On entre à peine dans le monde de la magie après toute, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux faire appel à quelqu'un de plus concernés que nous avant de faire une bêtise ?

Un mutisme concentré lui répondit. Aussi excités qu'ils fussent par leur découverte, les quatre jeunes gens devaient bien reconnaitre que Lucile avait soulevé un point important. Et si en tentant de déchiffrer cette mystérieuse formule en Runes Antiques ils risquaient de libérer quelque chose de dangereux ou de se blesser eux-mêmes ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était clair et net que la situation les dépassait. Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de déterminer quel étrange phénomène les avait mené jusqu'à cette salle secrète après tout. Peut-être était-il plus sage dans ce cas d'écouter le conseil de la jeune Serdaigle et d'aller parler au directeur de leur découverte, ou au professeur Londubat tout du moins, en qui ils avaient le plus confiance.

- Tu oublies quelque chose, finit par lâcher Sylvia à la surprise générale, alors qu'Arthémis s'apprêtait à baisser les bras à contrecœur, si on parle de tout ça on va devoir en subir les conséquences. Garde à l'esprit que notre cas est unique dans le monde de la magie ! Le Ministère n'attend plus qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir nous étudier tout à loisir ! Si on parle de cette salle et de nos rêves tu peux dire adieu à notre tranquille petite vie d'étudiants. Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine ?

Lucile entrouvrit la bouche, confuse, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il était vrai qu'elle avait oublié ce point essentiel dans son équation : l'impact que toute cette affaire pouvait avoir sur leur vie. Sylvia, née dans une famille de Cracmoles, était sans doute la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question…

La jeune Serpentard soutint le regard des autres, sérieuse. Elle seule savait ce qu'ils encouraient véritablement. C'était déjà un miracle que le Ministère les ait laissés en paix tout ce temps, mieux valait éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Noah ne put s'empêcher de déglutir face à l'ambiance pesante de la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs cachotteries, les cinq jeunes gens réalisaient la portée qui pouvaient avoir leurs actes, autant sur eux que sur les autres.

- Ne disons rien pour le moment, proposa Arthémis, histoire de s'arrêter sur un choix, mais si les choses commencent vraiment à dégénérer alors on ira trouver le professeur Londubat0 lui saura quoi faire. Ça vous va ?

Les quatre autres opinèrent discrètement, peu convaincus. Ils n'avaient guère le choix de toute manière.

Mélanie, qui s'était rassise pendant toute la durée de l'échange et n'avait pas quitté les glyphes gravés au sol depuis émit soudain un toussotement discret, afin d'attirer l'attention. Ses amis tournèrent la tête vers elle, surpris.

- Concernant les runes… commença-t-elle d'une voix incertaine, hésitant visiblement à faire part de sa pensée à ses amis, j'ai peut-être une solution pour les traduire… Mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire !

- Dis toujours… ? l'encouragea Arthémis, bien que soupçonneuse.

Le ton de sa voix sembla apeurer encore plus la jeune fille mais celle-ci fit malgré tout l'effort d'aller au bout de sa pensée, se redressant afin de se donner du courage.

- Voilà, fit-elle, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur pour nous aider à les traduire. Un autre élève de l'école quoi ! Quelqu'un qui s'y connaitrait mieux que moi et en qui on pourrait avoir confiance. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Quatre paires d'yeux consternés lui répondirent, sous le choc. Etait-elle réellement en train de leur proposer de confier leur secret à quelqu'un d'autre après leur discussion ? N'avait-elle pas compris les enjeux encourus ? C'était bien trop risqué !

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? questionna néanmoins Arthémis, désireuse d'éviter toute nouvelle dispute. Sans compter qu'au stade où ils en étaient, la proposition de Mélanie restait encore la plus envisageable.

- Joshuan Cast, répondit la jeune Poufsouffle en rosissant légérement, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil intrigué de la part de son amie.

- Josh-…Quoi ? C'est qui ce type ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

Sylvia ne put s'empêcher de se fendre d'un sourire légèrement taquin avant de répondre, sous le regard embarrassée de son amie de Poufsouffle.

- Un garçon de sa classe, lâcha-t-elle avec malice, plutôt mignon à ce que j'ai pu voir d'ailleurs ! J'ai cru comprendre qu'il te plaisait bien, non ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'empressa de protester Mélanie, rouge comme une pivoine, alors que quatre visages amusés se tournaient vers elle, c'est surtout le meilleur élève de toute la Classe d'Étude de Runes ! Il est vraiment doué ! Sans compter qu'il sait garder un secret si besoin est…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Arthémis, surprise.

- Il était là jeudi dernier lorsque j'ai perdu connaissance, expliqua Mélanie d'un ton désolé, je lui ais demandé de n'en parler à personne alors qu'il avait l'air de soupçonner quelque chose et il l'a fait ! Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Swan et Zita m'aurait bassiné à ce sujet depuis longtemps déjà ! Je pense sincèrement qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

L'adolescente aux longues boucles brunes consulta ses camarades du regard. Tous semblaient hésitants : il y avait beaucoup à perdre après tout, et le regain de motivation de Mélanie face à leur rêve partagé suite à la découverte de la salle mystérieuse était trop récent pour qu'ils lui accordent à nouveau leur pleine confiance. Devait-ils se fier à son jugement malgré cela ?

Finalement, le désir d'éviter une nouvelle dispute l'emporta et Arthémis lâcha un soupir résigné face au regard déterminé de son amie.

- Très bien, va chercher ce Joshuan, on lui montrera la salle et les runes ce soir, une fois tout le monde couché, histoire d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ca vaudra toujours mieux que de faire appel à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas du tout de toute manière !

Mélanie approuva, un large sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard amusé de Sylvia.

- Entendu ! rayonna la Poufsouffle, bon ben sur ce je rejoins mon dortoir, on a pas mal de boulot pour la semaine prochaine… A ce soir vers minuit, ça vous va ?

Après confirmation de l'horaire et un ultime salut, la jeune fille s'éclipsa à travers l'ouverture, laissant seuls les quatre autres adolescents au sein de la pièce mystérieuse. Ils restèrent sur place un petit moment supplémentaires, contemplant les gravures et les runes mystérieuses dans un silence contemplatif, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère si mystérieuse s'en dégageant. Avec un peu de chance, leur secret serait percé d'ici quelques heures…

- On devrait y aller aussi, finit par signaler Lucile en se retournant vers ses amis de Serdaigle, Célia et les autres vont finir par se demander où on est passés !

Arthémis acquiesça, sans mot dire. Elle ne savait pas si faire confiance au jugement de Mélanie après ses derniers agissements envers le groupe était une bonne idée mais, au point où ils en étaient, elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait là de la seule manière d'y voir plus clair dans l'obscur mystère au sein duquel ils venaient de pénétrer.

Emboitant le pas de ses amis, elle jeta un dernier regard aux runes de la gigantesque pièce avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres du couloir menant à la sortie, le cœur palpitant d'excitation à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient peut-être découvrir à la nuit tombée.

* * *

><p>Mélanie descendit quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers menant aux cachots de Poudlard, pressant son sac contre sa poitrine dans une attitude surexcitée. La découverte de ces runes mystérieuses dans la salle secrète de ses rêves était inespérée ! Grâce à elle, elle obtenait enfin une nouvelle opportunité d'aborder le séduisant Joshuan. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'avait soupçonné Sylvia : le fait de mettre le jeune Poufsouffle dans le secret représentait, pour elle, une formidable occasion de se rapprocher de lui et, qui sait, peut-être aller plus loin avec lui… ?<p>

L'image de son envoutant sourire flottant devant ses yeux, Mélanie manqua de rentrer dans un groupe d'élèves de sa Maison remontant le couloir au moment de bifurquer, tournant le dos aux salles de Potion pour se diriger vers sa Salle Commune.

S'excusant platement, elle s'empressa de reprendre ses esprits et de s'éloigner, adoptant un rythme de marche moins soutenu, rougissante sous les regards courroucés de ses camarades. Agir sur une impulsion dictée par ses sentiments était-il réellement la meilleure chose à faire en cet instant précis ? Elle n'avait pas oublié l'air meurtrier que lui avait lancé Joshuan lorsqu'elle s'était intéressée à sa cicatrice avant de perdre connaissance, un air terrorisant qui continuait à la hanter régulièrement et emplissait son cœur de doute.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur les carreaux de pierre alors qu'elle croisait un grand tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits grossière sans la voir.

Et si, derrière sa gentillesse et son apparente douceur, le Poufsouffle qui hantait ses pensées dissimulait un être plus dangereux qu'elle ne le soupçonnait ? Ne valait-il pas mieux dans ce cas lui taire leur secret et se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne savait pas trop…

Perdue dans ses pensées tumultueuses, elle ne releva la tête qu'en arrivant face à une quinzaine de tonneaux ronds empilés face au mur du fond, l'entrée plus que discrète de sa Salle Commune, inviolée depuis des millénaires selon les dires de Zita.

Une jeune fille était déjà accroupie devant, lui tournant le dos, les pans de sa robe rapiécée frottant contre le sol.

S'approchant, Mélanie reconnut Chloé Lutharia, la Septième Année à qui Sylvia été venue en aide quelques jours plus tôt et qu'elle était venue voir jouer au Quidditch sous les recommandations de cette dernière. Celle-ci, l'air appliqué, s'affairait à tambouriner de toutes ses forces contre le couvercle d'un des tonneaux qui se mit brusquement à trembler.

Sentant le danger, Mélanie eut tout juste le temps de faire un pas sur le côté avant qu'un jet de vinaigre surpuissant ne jaillisse brusquement de l'ouverture, envoyant valser Chloé à l'autre bout du couloir dans un glapissement de surprise.

- Ça va ? s'enquit la Poufsouffle de 5ème année en se précipitant à la rescousse de son ainée, trempée jusqu'au cou, crachotant avec dégoût.

- Beuuuurk, répondit-elle en s'ébrouant comme un petit chien, éclaboussant les environs de gouttelettes de vinaigre amer, quelle idiote ! 'Faut croire que même après sept ans dans ce collège je ne suis toujours pas capable de retenir le code d'entrée de la Salle Commune !

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué pourtant, sourit Mélanie en l'aidant à se relever avant de réciter la combinaison que Zita et Swan l'avait forcée à apprendre par cœur en début d'année, « quatre coups au rythme du nom Helga Poufsouffle sur le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas » !

- Je me disais bien…ronchonna Chloé en essorant ses longues couettes.

Malgré son ton plaintif, un sourire rayonnant éclairait son visage, à tel point que Mélanie commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait exprès de se tromper par pure esprit comique.

Esquissant un sourire, elle rejoignit la pile entassée dans son alcôve sombre et frappa le bon nombre de coups cette fois-ci, débloquant l'accès.

Le couvercle du tonneau ainsi molesté pivota presque aussitôt, dévoilant un passage étroit de terre battue en pente douce, à l'extrémité duquel brillait une lumière chaleureuse visible.

- Après toi ! sourit-elle en cédant le passage à son ainée qui pouffa avant de s'engager avec difficulté dans l'ouverture circulaire.

Elles n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps avant d'atteindre la Salle Commune, baignée de soleil à cette heure de la journée. Mélanie laissa Chloé s'éloigner, inspirant profondément, s'imprégnant comme à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans la vaste pièce des effluves de fleurs fantasques et de plantes en tout genre flottant dans l'air. Selon Swan, c'était le professeur Londubat qui veillait à en apporter de nouvelles régulièrement afin de décorer les lieux, en souvenir de son ancienne professeur de Botanique du temps où il était encore étudiant, tout en apportant par moment sa touche personnelle. La présence d'un Mimbulus Mimbletonnia, sorte de pousse boursoufflée de pustules étranges, en haut d'une étagère de bois poli en témoignait.

Adressant un petit salut au portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle, fondatrice de la Maison, accroché au dessus de la gigantesque cheminée de pierre de la salle, Mélanie se décida finalement à bouger et à se diriger vers un gros fauteuil rembourré couleur miel, où s'entassait l'habituel groupe d'amis que fréquentait par moment Joshuan. Elle avait pris sa décision : même si le jeune homme avait ses secrets, elle restait persuadée qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et jamais son instinct ne l'avait trahi à ce niveau !

Hadrien Rebbelieux tourna la tête vers elle à son arrivée, les fibres de son habituelle robe de sorcier aux couleurs bigarrées scintillant à la lueur du soleil se reflétant sur les pots de cuivre pendus au plafond. Mélanie prit une profonde inspiration, embarrassée par la clarté de ses yeux perçants.

- Salut ! fit-elle, en prenant son courage à deux mains, tu n'aurais pas vu Joshuan par hasard ? Je le cherche !

Un sourire lourd de sous-entendus étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui se contenta néanmoins d'indiquer la porte du dortoir des garçons, en forme de couvercle de baril géant enfoncé dans le mur d'en face.

- Si ! Il est dans notre chambre, il était un peu fatigué après les cours du matin je crois mais il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à te parler je pense !

- Merci beaucoup ! fit Mélanie en ignorant le ton lubrique de l'adolescent.

- Bonne chance, insista ce dernier malgré tout avec un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir sur le coup.

Embarrassée, elle s'empressa de s'éclipser derrière la porte indiquée en bredouillant de vaines protestations. Aux prises avec sa gêne, elle ne remarqua pas le regard d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noués en couettes au fond de la salle, attablé à une table de bois rond polie.

Chloé la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le tunnel menant aux dortoirs des garçons, une moue dubitative sur le visage. Sentant son trouble, l'adolescent aux longs cheveux clairs dépassant d'un grand chapeau de sorcière prit la peine de lever ses yeux masqués par des lunettes de l'épais parchemin sur lequel elle était penchée depuis un moment.

- Un souci ? questionna Amélie, interrogeant son amie du regard.

Celle-ci garda les sourcils froncés, une intense réflexion lisible sur son visage enfantin.

- Cette fille, lâcha-t-elle, curieuse, c'est la nouvelle, non ? Celle qui est arrivée en court de cursus avec la Serpentard qui m'a aidée la dernière fois !

- Il me semble oui, répondit l'adolescente en dévisageant la jeune fille en question qui venait de disparaitre derrière le battant de la porte, on l'a vue lors de ta sélection de Quidditch ! Pourquoi ?

- Sait pas ! Elle a un air bizarre… Le genre de Lyn quand elle veut nous cacher quelque chose, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Ça dure depuis jeudi dernier et ça m'intrigue !

-En parlant de Lyn, elle m'a dit qu'apparemment les quatre autres nouveaux ont tous perdus connaissance jeudi justement en fin de journée, et sans explications ! Selon elle, il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent pour cette Mélanie. C'est peut-être lié… ? Tu penses qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose de particulier ?

Chloé secoua la tête, ses longues couettes ondulant dans les airs, indécise.

- Ce qui est sûr, fit-elle, c'est qu'ils sont suspects ! Lyn a l'air de s'intéresser à leur cas et connaissant son flair habituel pour ce qui est louche, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient quelque chose à cacher ! Elle n'est pas devenue préfète pour rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en pense que tu es trop curieuse, répondit simplement Amélie en se replongeant dans la lecture de ses notes, s'ils ont des secrets grand bien leur fasse ! On en a tous ici après tout !

Esquissant une moue boudeuse face au manque de conviction de son amie, Chloé hésita quelques secondes avant de porter deux doigts à sa bouche, émettant un sifflement strident qui eut le mérite de faire sursauter quelques premières années non loin d'elles.

Aussitôt, un gros Syphlorin d'un rose prononcé s'envola d'un des pots au plafond pour venir la rejoindre dans un battement d'ailes colorées. Sans gène, la jeune fille le saisis au vol entre son poing, lui arrachant un pépiement de protestation, avant de déchirer de sa main libre un bout de parchemin vierge du cours d'Amélie.

Agacée, celle-ci laissa malgré tout son amie lui dérober également sa plume et son encre pour griffonner de sa petite écriture ronde un mot à sa surface, se tachant les doigts dans sa précipitation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit-elle, haussa un sourcil curieux.

- J'envoie un message à Lyn ! répondit-elle simplement en portant un point final à sa missive avec satisfaction, pour lui faire part de mes soupçons ! Elle enquêtera peut-être comme ça ! Tu sais quoi faire, Spirus ?

D'un hochement de tête hautain, son Syphlorin se dégagea de ses doigts, s'emparant du petit mot à l'aide de son bec au passage avant de s'envoler presque aussitôt, disparaissant dans un vol de plume à l'intérieur du passage menant à la sortie de la Salle Commune. Amélie le suivit des yeux, mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

- Tu es vraiment têtue comme fille, tu le sais ? confia-t-elle à Chloé, s'attirant un franc sourire comme seule son amie savait les faire.

- Mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé ! protesta-t-elle, y a quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça et je veux savoir ce que c'est, un point c'est tout !

* * *

><p>Sylvia avançait en trainant des pieds le long du froid couloir bordé de torches crépitant menant aux dortoirs de Serpentard. Elle avait pris son temps avant de prendre congé de ses amis de Serdaigle, peu désireuse de se retrouver à nouveau seule dans la lugubre Salle Commune de sa maison, dans l'attente fébrile de leur nouvelle le soir même.<p>

Après quelques minutes de marche morose, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et raides se stoppa devant un épais mur de pierres brutes. L'humidité de l'air avait considérablement augmenté et la pénombre ambiante permettait à peine d'y voir à quelques mètres. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'une quelconque salle puisse être dissimulée dans un endroit pareil du château !

- « Solitudinem », énonça-t-elle, à l'image de ce fameux jour où elle était venue en aide à Chloé Lutharia dans ce même couloir.

Aussitôt, le mur de pierre s'effaça et Sylvia put rejoindre la pièce souterraine très haute de plafond lui servant de Salle Commune. La vision des reflets blafards des torches vertes à la surface des crânes décoratifs d'un noir laqué suffit à lui donner la nausée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que minuit arrive pour qu'elle puisse quitter ce lieu qu'elle détestait !

A peine eut-elle le temps de descendre les quelques marches de marbre sombre menant au centre de la salle qu'une voix l'interpella derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Une jeune fille aux épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et au visage carré lui faisait signe depuis un long canapé de cuir vert ouvragé. Sylvia reconnut presque aussitôt l'une de ses camarades de chambre : Tiphany Solange, l'une des rares élèves de Serpentard relativement sympathique lui adressant la parole, malgré ses grands airs par moment.

- Ah, Sylvia ! fit-elle en lui intimant d'approcher d'un geste de la main, je t'attendais justement ! La préfète veut te voir apparemment, elle m'a dit de te prévenir qu'elle t'attendait dans sa chambre.

- Lyn ? s'étonna Sylvia en faisant quelques pas vers l'adolescente, pourquoi ça ?

- Aucune idée, répondit la prénommée Tiphany en haussant les épaules, elle m'a juste demandé de te transmettre le message.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, surprise. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir la Septième Année ? S'agissait-il de son évanouissement intempestif de la dernière fois ? Lyn ne lui avait fait aucune histoire jusqu'à présent à ce sujet, avait-elle changé d'avis ?

Si c'était le cas, il valait peut-être mieux ignorer la demande et se terrer quelque part dans le château –à la bibliothèque par exemple. La jeune femme avait beau être avenante, elle n'en restait pas moins impressionnante d'autorité et Sylvia doutait de pouvoir lui dissimuler son secret concernant la mystérieuse pièce secrète de ses rêves bien longtemps si elle venait à lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

Très rapidement, la jeune fille se reprit cependant, se massant le front dans une attitude méditative. Si Lyn soupçonnait effectivement quelque chose, la fuir ne servirait qu'à amplifier ses doutes ! Mieux valait la confronter dans l'instant et régler le problème au plus vite ! Peut-être se faisait-elle simplement des idées après tout ?

- Merci, fit-elle à l'adresse de Tiphany, cédant finalement, tu peux m'indiquer la direction de son dortoir ?

- Le dernier au fond du couloir des filles, obtempéra la jeune fille avec un sourire, tu ne peux pas le rater ! Bon courage avec elle…

Sylvia la remercia avec un petit rire nerveux avant de s'éclipser, passant rapidement sous la haute arcade gothique menant aux dortoirs. D'autres torches vertes accrochées à des chaines pendaient du plafond, nimbant ses parois de lueurs maladives, ce qui ne l'aidait guère à combattre son appréhension.

Trainant des pieds, Sylvia laissa les portes de bois d'un noir laqué défiler autours d'elle, avançant avec angoisse jusqu'à la dernière, se profilant au loin dans la pénombre, son cœur battant fort au sein de sa poitrine, sa robe effleurant les dalles impeccables du sol dans un bruit feutré.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas du dortoir de la préfète, l'adolescente n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent, il fallait foncer et tout risquer si Lyn venait à lui poser des questions concernant son évanouissement !

Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, elle leva deux doigts, prête à frapper. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. De l'autre côté de la porte, à peine audible, un feulement animal résonna brusquement, la faisant se figer sur place, l'échine glacée. Quelque chose n'était pas normale, elle le sentait au fond de son être. De de l'autre côté du battant, une présence autre que celle de Lyn lui parvenait. Une présence qui suffisait à lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête et lui intimait de toutes ses forces de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Figé sur place, retenant sa respiration, elle écouta, à l'affut d'un autre bruit bestial susceptible de lui confirmer la présence d'une créature quelconque derrière la porte. Une perle de sueur froid coula de son front rien. Avait-elle rêvé ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida finalement à terminer son geste et frappa deux petits coups contre le battant, une boule de stress au fond de la gorge.

Seul le silence lui répondit, suivit brusquement d'une certaine forme d'agitation.

- Entrez ! fit brusquement la voix de Lyn de l'autre côté, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à Sylvia.

Hésitante, elle apposa sa main sur la poignée de fer ouvragé et la fit pivoter, pénétrant dans le dortoir de la préfète. Cette dernière l'attendait, assise sur son lit couvert de soie verte, les jambes croisées. Discrètement, Sylvia balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche de la chose qu'elle avait cru entendre feuler de l'autre côté de la porte. En dehors des meubles et de la jeune fille, la chambre semblait vide. Seul un petit Syphlorin d'un rouge sépia pépiait en haut d'une des colonnes de lit, la dardant des deux billes d'un noir d'encre lui servant d'yeux.

- Ah, Sylvia, fit Lyn en se relevant, agissant avec un naturel déconcertant, je t'attendais plus tard ! Entre, entre, et ferme la porte je te pris.

Chassant de son esprit sa paranoïa, la jeune fille s'exécuta d'un geste raide, restant à bonne distance de la préfète. Cette dernière s'affairait désormais devant sa malle personnelle au pied de son lit, y rangeant soigneusement une pile de grimoire et de parchemin qu'elle semblait avoir étudié sur son lit jusqu'à présent. D'où elle se tenait, Sylvia crut reconnaitre un complexe traité de Métamorphose qu'elle avait entraperçu dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque à ses heures perdues.

- Excuse-moi, fit Lyn une fois sa besogne terminée, refermant la valise d'un geste sec, je voulais te parler suite à ce qui s'est passé jeudi dernier mais je n'en ais pas trouvé le temps avant ce week-end, la Septième Année possède un programme de court plutôt chargé, crois-moi !

Sylvia émit un faible sourire afin de dissimuler son malaise. Comme elle s'y était attendue, la préfète soupçonnait bien quelque chose ! Qu'allait-elle donc pouvoir inventer pour se défendre ? Devait-elle mentir ?

Depuis son lit, Lyn semblait observer son désarroi, inébranlable. La jeune fille ne put retenir un rosissement embarrassé.

- Je vais être directe, repris la préfète, je sais que toi et tes amis dissimulez quelque chose depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard. Quelque chose qui vous concerne.

Sylvia ouvrit courageusement la bouche, prête à la contredire avec véhémence mais la Serpentard de 7ème année l'interrompit d'un geste du doigt, l'intimant au silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé de parler.

- Je sais aussi que vous avez peur tous les cinq de ce que pourrait entrainer votre différence, surtout connaissant le Ministère. Je connais ce sentiment… Alors je voulais te faire savoir que quoi que vous dissimuliez je sais qu'une fille capable de se prendre un sort de plein fouet pour protéger une parfaite inconnue n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et, par conséquent, je ne vous poserez pas de problèmes avec vos secrets. Je te fais confiance sur ce point.

Sylvia ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours ! Lyn était définitivement une jeune fille pleine de surprise…

- En revanche, poursuivit la préfète après une courte pause le temps de savourer la porter de ses paroles, si vous avez le moindre problème je veux que tu viennes me voir immédiatement et que tu m'en parles ! Vous n'êtes encore que des novices dans le monde de la magie et il peut s'avérer parfois bien plus dangereux que vous autres adolescents ne le supposez… Je n'aurais donc qu'une seule exigence : soyez prudents, quoi que vous trafiquiez. C'est clair ?

Toute envie de mentir anéantie, Sylvia ne put que se contenter de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, estomaquée. Malgré ses recommandations surprenantes, Lyn lui apparaissait comme de plus en plus digne de confiance. Avoir une alliée à Serpentard la soulageait d'un poids inimaginable et elle était incapable de déterminer si elle devait exprimer sa reconnaissance envers la jeune fille ou au contraire faire preuve de prudence. Dans le doute, elle se contenta de prolonger son mutisme, se dandinant légèrement sur place sous l'effet du stress.

- C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, affirma Lyn au bout d'un moment avec un sourire, tu peux y aller, merci de ton attention.

- M-Merci à toi, bredouilla Sylvia, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis mon arrivée dans cette Maison !

Lyn se contenta d'un bref signe de la main comme pour indiquer que son attitude était normale et l'adolescente s'empressa de tourner les talons d'un pas maladroit, pressée d'échapper à l'atmosphère oppressante de la salle.

- Oh, une dernière chose ! l'interrompit Lyn alors qu'elle posait déjà un pied dans le couloir des dortoirs, ne fait pas confiance à n'importe qui à Poudlard, à Serpentard comme ailleurs. Tout le monde ne garde pas les secrets aussi bien que moi.

Sylvia hocha la tête une seconde fois en signe d'assentiment avant de disparaitre prestement de l'autre côté de la porte, le cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet du stress. Qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire la préfète par cette ultime recommandation ? Se méfiait-elle de quelqu'un en particulier ?

La tête pleine d'interrogation, la jeune fille rejoignit la Salle Commune d'un pas vif, cherchant son Syphlorin des yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait falloir informer Arthémis et les autres de cette étrange entrevue au plus vite !

* * *

><p>Mélanie grimpa à toute allure le tunnel menant aux dortoirs des garçons, dérapant à moitié sur la terre meuble le constituant. Elle savait, pour l'avoir espionné à ses heures perdues, que celui de Joshuan et d'Hadrien n'était pas très loin. Plus que quelques mètres à parcourir et elle toucherait au but…<p>

Oubliant de frapper, elle se jeta littéralement contre la porte circulaire, la faisant rapidement pivoter. Une chance que les filles pouvaient déambuler dans les chambres des garçons sans rencontrer de problèmes ! Selon Zita, l'inverse était loin d'être vrai et le sort réservé aux jeunes hommes se rendant en douce chez la gente féminine était loin d'être enviable.

- Joshuan ? héla-t-elle, brûlant d'impatience en le cherchant des yeux sur les lits aux épaisses courtepointe en patchwork, tu es là ? Il faut que je te parle !

Une forme bougea sur le sommier le plus proche, la faisant légèrement tressauter. Mélanie se tourna presque aussitôt dans cette direction pour découvrir l'objet de tous ses désirs dans un bien piètre état. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses cernes plus soulignées que jamais, tant et si bien qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant de le reconnaitre. Il avait, de plus, quitté son uniforme scolaire, troquant sa robe de sorcier habituelle contre une chemise bleue à carrée à moitié dissimulée par un veston. Un collier constitué de trois arcs de cercles entremêlés pendait de son maigre cou et il avait l'air exténué.

- Mélanie ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix fiévreuse, clignant des yeux, embués de sommeil, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune fille réfréna aussitôt son impatience, confuse. Hadrien n'avait pas menti en affirmant que Joshuan se sentait mal : il avait vraiment l'air malade ! Peut-être était-il plus sage de remettre à plus tard sa demande d'aide ?

- Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser, je ne savais pas que tu étais si épuisé… Tu veux que je parte ?

- Maintenant que tu es là… ! protesta Joshuan en se forçant à se redresser, visiblement un peu faible, c'est rien, je manque juste de sommeil… Je fais pas mal d'insomnies en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Mélanie eut un rire nerveux. La situation était nettement plus embarrassante que ce qu'elle avait imaginé de prime abord. Confier un secret aussi important à quelqu'un qu'elle fréquentait à peine comme Joshuan, même avec la bénédiction de ses amis, était une tache ardue. Elle réalisait subitement qu'elle n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait lui dire précisément ni à quel point elle devait lui dévoiler la vérité.

- Voilà, avec des amies ont aurait besoin de ton aide ce soir vers minuit… Ça ne t'embêterait pas de m'accompagner ? se contenta-t-elle de demander, évasive.

Joshuan haussa les sourcils, interloqué.

- Euh, ça fait un peu tard et ce soir je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée vu mon état, protesta-t-il, peu convaincu, pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez besoin de moi de toute façon ?

Mélanie se mordit la lèvre, elle aurait du s'en douter : il n'allait pas la suivre bien gentiment sans poser de questions avec si peu de détails ! Il allait falloir aller plus loin…

Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille commençait à se sentir anxieuse. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle s'était trompée sur le compte de Johsuan et s'il décidait de parler de la salle secrète au directeur de l'école plutôt que de les aider dans le secret ? En agissant de la sorte elle risquait de faire basculer sa vie comme celle de ses amis de façon irréversible. Devait-elle réellement continuer jusqu'au bout ? Elle pouvait encore s'en tirer sans plus d'explication et s'éclipser !

- C'est important, insista-t-elle d'un ton suppliant, se forçant à poursuivre. Après toute l'assurance qu'elle avait montrée face à Arthémis, il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à son jugement, s'il-te-plait…

- Non désolé, fit Joshuan en secouant la tête, d'un ton plus ferme, cette nuit ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vraiment…

Penaude, Mélanie fit mine de comprendre et s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin, les épaules basses, lorsqu'un trait de génie la frappa.

- C'est au sujet de mon évanouissement de jeudi dernier, affirma-t-elle brusquement sur un coup de tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux, sombres de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci soutint son regard.

- Comment ça ? interrogea le jeune homme, visiblement subitement intéressé, attends… Est-ce que tes amis en question ce serait ceux qui sont arrivés à l'école en même temps que toi cette année ? Ceux qui ont perdu connaissance eux aussi jeudi… ?

Mélanie eut un mouvement de recul, brusquement suspicieuse.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça… ? questionna-t-elle sur la défensive en plissant les paupières.

Joshuan haussa les épaules.

- Tu croyais que j'allais me contenter de rester sans réponse après ton attitude bizarre de jeudi ? dit-il, un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix, je suis allé voir Mademoiselle Traine à l'infirmerie après ton départ et elle m'a confirmé que trois Serdaigle et une fille de Serpentard avait été retrouvés évanouis un peu plus tôt. Tous en 5ème année curieusement et tous à peu prêt au même moment que toi ! Il se trouve que j'en ais vu deux dans cet état justement en allant chercher le professeur Londubat pour t'aider.

Mélanie se figea. Elle qui pensait que personne n'était au courant de ce détail dans sa Maison ! Au moins cela confirmait que Joshuan était capable de garder quelque chose pour lui… Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Je sais aussi que tu t'es absentée de ton dortoir dans la nuit de jeudi après ta perte de connaissance, je fais des insomnies dernièrement souviens-toi, poursuivit-il d'une voix déterminée, alors vous cachez bien quelque chose tous les cinq ?

L'adolescente resta interdite face aux propos de son camarade de Poufsouffle. Ainsi il en savait déjà autant ? La prudence n'était plus de mise désormais, aller droit au but semblait être la meilleure solution. Puisque Joshuan jouait carte sur table, autant en faire autant !

- C'est exact, obtempéra-t-elle en crispant les poings, on a découvert quelque chose à Poudlard ce fameux jeudi… Quelque chose d'incroyable ! Et c'est bien lié à notre évanouissement collectif. Seulement on a besoin de toi pour en savoir plus, c'est vraiment important pour nous… Pour moi !

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, l'oreille attentive, comme pour l'enjoindre à continuer. Son Syphlorin, à peine visible dans la pénombre de la pièce, les épiais au sommet d'une commode.

- On a un problème, finit par lâcher Mélanie, se jetant enfin à l'eau, notre découverte nous dépasse honnêtement et on pense que tu peux nous aider. Tu es le meilleur élève de Runes de notre promotion et je pense que tu es digne de conscience aussi alors… Est-ce que tu serais prêt à partager notre secret et à nous venir en aide ce soir ? S'il-te-plait…

Joshuan eut l'air d'hésiter un instant. Le discours de la jeune fille avait tout pour le faire douter. Après tout, qui était réellement ces cinq adolescents débarqués à Poudlard de nulle part au milieu de la 5ème année ? Plus d'une rumeur circulait à leur sujet depuis leur arrivée et il était difficile de démêler le vrai du faux pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Lentement, l'adolescent porta sa main chargée de bagues à sa baguette magique, posée à côté de lui sur sa commode personnelle. Mélanie se figea, s'attendant à recevoir un maléfice à tout instant cependant, et à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme pointa le bout de bois en direction de la porte du dortoir à la place, un air sombre sur le visage.

- _Assurdiato_, psalmodia-t-il bien distinctement.

Un léger bourdonnement s'éleva presque aussitôt dans la pièce, signe que le sortilège de discrétion avait fonctionné.

Surprise, Mélanie dévisagea la porte un instant avant de se retourner vers Joshuan. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras sur son lit, sa baguette précieusement conservée entre ses doigts, ses sourcils froncés.

- Très bien, obtempéra-t-il, je t'aiderais mais dans ce cas je veux que tu me racontes toute l'histoire depuis le début. Et pas de négociations possibles !

La jeune fille soupira. La bataille n'était pas encore gagnée…

- C'est une longue histoire, prévint-elle, et pour être franche je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre moi-même… Ça te va quand même ?

- On a toute la journée jusqu'à minuit, sourit Joshuan avec une pointe d'ironie, déridant légèrement son interlocutrice.

Puisqu'il fallait se lancer…

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Poudlard. A l'extérieur la lune, presque pleine, baignait le parc de sa lueur blafarde, filtrant à travers la poussière des carreaux de la Salle des Trophées.<p>

Nerveuse, Arthémis porta un énième regard à sa montre, comme elle le faisait à chaque nouvelle minute écoulée depuis son arrivée sur place. Les aiguilles semblaient avancer avec une lenteur frôlant l'indécence.

- Elle est en retard, fit-elle remarquer pour la quinzième fois en recommençant à faire les cents pas, s'adressant à Noah et Lucile, assis devant les deux commodes dissimulant leur passage secret. Aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de répondre.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas rencontré de problème avec ce Joshuan, s'inquiéta Sylvia, adossée contre le mur d'en face, le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, je dois avouer que je me méfie un peu de tout le monde depuis ce que m'a dit Lyn tout à l'heure…

- A mon avis c'est plutôt d'elle qu'on devrait se méfier, fit très justement remarquer Lucile, se redressant légèrement afin de gagner en confort sur le tapis rapiécé de la pièce, elle en a beaucoup deviné toute seule ! Si elle venait à changer d'avis et à prévenir les professeurs on pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes, rien que pour avoir quitté les dortoirs après le couvre-feu !

Noah, plongé dans un silence méditatif depuis son arrivée, n'ajouta rien, se contentant de remonter légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez. En cet instant précis, il était à des lieux de songer aux conseils de Lyn dont Sylvia leur avait fait part par Syphlorin un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En réalité, il n'avait que ce mystérieux Joshuan en tête.

La possible arrivée d'un nouveau garçon dans le groupe n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Il avait beau très sincèrement apprécier la compagnie et l'amitié d'Arthémis et des autres, se trouver être la seule présence masculine de leur petite bande n'aidait pas à diminuer son sentiment de solitude par moment. Peut-être était-ce faire preuve d'égoïsme mais il espérait très sincèrement au fond de lui que le Poufsouffle accepterait de les aider sans faire d'histoire et que tous deux pourraient se lier d'amitié facilement. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami vraiment proche à qui se confier, trop souvent intimidé, voire rejeté par ses camarades de classe. Il était du genre solitaire après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant…

Alors qu'il se plongeait un peu plus dans les souvenirs de son passé de moldu, qui lui semblait désormais être ceux d'une toute autre personne à des lieux de lui, la porte de la Salle des Trophées se mit à grincer, les faisant tous se raidir brusquement.

Le plus discrètement possible, Mélanie se glissa à travers l'interstice, bien vite suivie par une autre silhouette, vêtu d'un simple pyjama de couleur bleu nuit, l'aidant à se fondre dans le décor. Noah se releva quelque peu, intrigué, tandis que tous tournaient la tête dans la direction des nouveaux arrivants, les laissant les rejoindre à pas feutrés. Tous deux étaient chargés de leur sac de cours, visiblement bien rempli.

- Désolée pour le retard, souffla la jeune Poufsouffle en rejoignant le groupe, légèrement haletante, Zita et Swann ont mis un temps fou à s'endormir et on a pensé que ce serait bien de ramener quelques dictionnaires de Runes en prime donc le temps qu'on se décide l'heure avait filé…

- Pas de soucis, la rassura Lucile en se levant, lissant les plis de sa robe d'un geste délicat de la main, alors c'est toi Joshuan ?

Elle s'adressait à l'inconnu derrière Mélanie, resté légèrement en retrait. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, il était indéniable qu'il avait quelque chose de séduisant, autant dans sa façon d'être que dans son visage fin.

- Oui, répondit-il de son habituelle voix rocailleuse, enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mélanie m'a parlé de votre problème et j'ai accepté de venir vous filer un coup de main pour ainsi dire… J'espère pouvoir vous aider !

- Tu jures de ne parler de ce qu'on va te montrer à personne ? questionna Arthémis d'un ton abrupte, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine, si tu ne tiens pas parole on risque d'avoir des soucis avec l'école mais en plus le Ministère risque de faire des embrouilles et de se pencher sur notre cas alors il est primordial que tu nous donnes ta parole avant d'aller plus loin.

Mélanie lança un regard courroucé à son ami mais Joshuan l'apaisa d'un sourire avant de planté son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, le soutenant sans problème.

- Je jure de garder votre secret tant qu'il ne met personne en danger, affirma-t-il en levant la main dans un geste solennel, et croyez-moi, je suis un homme de parole.

- Zita, Swann et Hadrien me l'ont confirmé, surenchérit sa comparse de Poufsouffle en rougissant légèrement, on peut lui faire confiance !

Arthémis dévisagea le jeune homme un court instant, sceptique. Il avait l'air gentil et, surtout, sincère dans ses paroles. De toute manière, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance désormais, en priant pour que son intuition soit bonne à son sujet !

- Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y ! finit-elle par obtempérer, hochant la tête, écartez-vous.

Tous s'écartèrent, Joshuan s'éloignant avec maladresse, manquant de bousculer Noah au passage.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, ne s'attirant qu'un balbutiement embarrassé de la part du jeune homme en question.

Lucile ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce spectacle du coin de l'œil, amusée. D'ici, il était difficile de dire lequel des deux garçons était le plus mal à l'aise.

En parallèle, Arthémis s'était accroupie entre les deux commodes, tendant le bras à travers l'interstice, effleurant le minuscule symbole à peine perceptible déverrouillant l'accès à leur fameuse salle secrète.

Joshuan ne put s'empêcher de faire un peu en avant, intrigué. Mélanie ne lui avait donné que très peu de détails sur l'emplacement de la pièce en question.

A cet instant, l'habituelle vive lueur électrique se dégagea du mur, écrasant les consoles chargés d'insignes. La magie semblait crépiter dans l'air tout entier. Rapidement, le symbole de Poudlard se mit à grossir tandis qu'Arthémis venait rejoindre les rangs de ses amis, sous le regard éberlué de Joshuan, atteignant des proportions titanesques.

Enfin, alors que la lumière diminuait progressivement, les lourdes portes de pierres coulissèrent, libérant un froid courant d'air sur les six adolescents, les glaçant des pieds à la tête.

- Après toi, sourit Mélanie en indiquant à son camarade de classe l'ouverture nouvellement dessiné à la surface du mur.

Il était temps de percer les secrets de la salle mystérieuse désormais.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Le Sceau

_Puisqu'on est inspirés, autant continuer sur notre lancée o/ ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre en deux jours de notre fanfiction commune, à Labyrinthe-infini et à moi-même, basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter. Pas mal révélations dans ce chapitre, j'espère en conséquence qu'il vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça nous poussera à aller encore plus vite pour la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ~_

_Disclamer : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartient en aucune façon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 - Le Sceau<strong>

Arthémis émergea peu à peu du sommeil. Un courant d'air froid lui caressa la joue, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, achevant de la réveiller. Boudeuse, elle se pelotonna sur elle-même et fut surprise de ne pas ressentir le contact doux et moelleux de son édredon au dortoir de Serdaigle.

Se forçant à entrouvrir les paupières, elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre les hautes parois de pierre et le lustre gigantesque de la fameuse salle secrète au dessus de sa tête. A en juger l'éclairage diffus de ce dernier, le jour devait à peine venir de se lever à l'extérieur. Elle avait du s'endormir malgré elle.

S'étirant avec soin, elle se redressa légèrement sur le sol de pierre, faisant glisser par inadvertance le coussin que quelqu'un avait glissé sous sa tête avec attention. Lucile sommeillait non loin d'elle, les mains instinctivement serrées autours de sa robe de sorcière afin de conserver un semblant de chaleur.

Noah était installé plus loin dans un autre coin de la pièce, serrant de toutes ses forces un second coussin entre ses bras comme un enfant étreindrait sa peluche préférée, un air serein sur son visage endormi. Ses lunettes étaient posées à ses côtés tant et si bien qu'Arthémis, peu habituée à le voir sans, fut surprise de lui trouver le visage plus séduisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Sylvia, quant à elle, s'était étendue de tout son long à ses côtés, un léger ronflement s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, le pan de sa manche empiétant sur son territoire.

Avec un sourire attendri, Arthémis se plaça en position assise, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine histoire de chasser le froid, cherchant Mélanie et Joshuan des yeux.

Ceux-ci étaient situés juste en face du mur opposé, littéralement noyés sous une pile de parchemins noircis de notes, chuchotant entre eux d'une voix surexcitée. Une fois de plus, la Serdaigle ne put retenir un petit sourire. Travailler toute la nuit sur le déchiffrage des Runes semblait les avoir rapprochés.

Joshuan, bien que sous le choc de la découverte de la Salle dans un premier temps, s'était rapidement attelé à l'ouvrage, compulsant ses grimoires avec frénésie, assisté par une Mélanie pleine d'énergie. Les quatre autres jeunes gens, rapidement dépassés par l'entrain des Poufouffle, avaient fini par se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

Interpellés par les mouvements d'Arthémis dans leur dos, les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent dans sa direction, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah ! Enfin réveillée s'exclama Mélanie tout en veillant à ne pas troubler le sommeil de ses autres comparses, laissant choir au sol un épais volume pour venir la rejoindre.

- J'ai du m'endormir désolée, s'excuse Arthémis en étouffant un bâillement, quelle heure est-il ? C'est vous qui avez fait apparaitre ces oreillers ?

- Six heures du matin seulement, répondit Mélanie en consultant rapidement sa montre, et non, les coussins sont apparus tous seuls quand vous avez commencé à sommeiller ! Je pense que c'est la magie de la pièce qui a opéré… Plus important, vient voir ce qu'on a découvert !

Le remue-ménage provoqué par leur discussion acheva de réveiller Lucile qui se redressa à son tour, toute courbaturée d'avoir dormi à même le sol. De même, Noah s'était relevé entre-temps, fixant les jeunes filles d'un regard vitreux.

- Vous avez veillé toute la nuit ? s'étonna Arthémis en se levant pour rejoindre les Poufsouffle, impressionnée, vous n'auriez pas du en faire autant !

En effet, maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus prêt, de larges cernes soulignaient les yeux de son amie et Joshuan avait l'air d'un zombie, à en juger la façon quasi-mécanique qu'il avait de gratter le parchemin de sa plume, déchiffrant fébrilement les dernières Runes.

- Pas de soucis, affirma ce dernier d'une voix quelques peu éraillée tandis que Lucile s'afférait à tirer Sylvia de son sommeil, visiblement peu coopérative, je fais des insomnies en ce moment comme je l'ai déjà dit à Mélanie, et je n'aurais pas pu dormir de toute façon après une telle découverte !

- Je suppose… approuva Arthémis, un peu coupable malgré tout de les avoir poussé à ce point la veille, alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Après un ultime ronflement, Lucile parvint enfin à réveiller son amie Serpentard et les trois jeunes gens en incluant Noah vinrent rejoindre leurs camarades devant les notes des Poufsouffles. Ce dernier dut chausser ses lunettes afin de mieux les distinguer.

- Oui, fit Joshuan en répondant à la question de la meneuse du groupe, farfouillant dans ses notes d'un geste incertain, laissant sa plume de côté, c'est assez incroyable en fait… Pour commencez, vous voyez ces symboles inscrits au dessus des étendards des Maisons ?

Arthémis suivit la direction pointée par l'index du jeune homme. Il désignait quelques petites Runes géométriques inscrites à la base des draperies. Elles semblaient légèrement différentes de leurs comparses, gravés tout le long des murs et au sol.

- C'est un langage runique classique en marge de celui, plus complexe, des autres Runes, confirma Joshuan d'un hochement de tête, il est utilisé la plupart du temps pour imprégner un lieu d'un nom, d'une identité propre… Comme une sorte de signature magique si vous préférez !

Les quatre jeunes gens récemment réveillés gardèrent le silence, pendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de ses explications. Mélanie semblait trépigner d'excitation à ses côtés. Savourant son petit effet, Joshuan désigna la draperie leur faisait face, celle ornée d'un grand lion d'or brodé sur fond de rubis.

- Ici vous pouvez lire « Godric Gryffondor », expliqua-t-il avant de détourner son doigt derrière eux, en direction de l'étendard de tissus ancien bleu frappé d'un grand aigle de bronze, ici « Rowena Serdaigle », là « Salazar Serpentard » et enfin ici « Helga Poufsouffle »… Les noms des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard en gros, ayant donné leur nom aux quatre Maisons respectives de l'école !

Tout en parlant, il avait désigné respectivement les draperies vertes au serpent d'argent et jaunes au blaireau noir. Noah fronça les sourcils, peinant à faire le lien avec l'apparente surexcitation de ses camarades. Sylvia lui épargna de demander de plus amples explications, s'en chargeant à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce que ça implique ? fit-elle dans un murmure encore lourd de sommeil, on est à Poudlard après tout, ce n'est pas normal que le nom de ses fondateurs soit inscrit quelque part ?

- Pas en langage runique non, expliqua Joshuan dans un sourire nerveux, seul le possesseur de son nom peut graver ce genre de chose et le fait de les trouver ainsi tous les quatre réunis dans la même antichambre… Ce que je vais dire n'est qu'une théorie mais je pense que ce que vous venez de découvrir n'est ni plus ni moins que la Pièce Originelle ! Celle qui a servi de base au reste de la construction de Poudlard !

Lucile se redressa légèrement, interpellée.

- J'en ai entendu parler ! affirma-t-elle, elle est mentionnée dans l'Histoire de Poudlard comme étant la pièce légendaire dans laquelle les Fondateurs se réunissaient pour discuter de leur école et où ils demeuraient dans le château de leur vivant, non ? Mais son existence n'a jamais pu être prouvée jusqu'à présent !

- Si c'est vrai, alors cette pièce est une découverte architecturale sans précédent, murmura Arthémis, brusquement fascinée par les pierres bâtissant la pièce minuscule.

Mélanie tapa des mains, laissant enfin sortir son excitation.

- Impressionnant pas vrai ? siffla-t-elle, rayonnante, et c'est moi qui ait trouvé ça !

- Il y a autre chose, l'interrompit Joshuan, attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui, ces Runes gravés en hauteur le long des murs… C'est très ancien et je n'en saisis pas toute les nuances mais du peu que j'ai pu déchiffrer cela ressemble à une très ancienne forme de _Fidelitas, _conçue pour durer même à travers le temps.

- Un Fidelitas ? répéta Noah d'un ton surpris, perdu une fois de plus, avant de brusquement s'empourprer. C'était la première fois qu'il adressait la parole à son confrère masculin depuis la veille.

- Un enchantement très puissant, expliqua cette fois Sylvia, s'attirant le regard surpris des autres, mes parents m'en ont parlé une fois il y a un ou deux ans… Ça permet de conserver les secrets, c'est ça ?

- Oui, acquiesça Joshuan en dardant son regard sur le jeune Serdaigle, ajoutant à son embarras de façon involontaire, en gros cela permet de protéger un lieu en lui lançant une sorte d'envoutement. Celui-ci consiste à dissimuler un secret au cœur d'une personne désignée, nommée le « Gardien du Secret », qui en devient le seul possesseur. Ainsi, seules les personnes mises au courant par le gardien seront en mesure de repérer et de se rendre dans l'endroit en question. Mais c'est très complexe comme sortilège d'après ce que je sais. S'ajoute à cela la disposition très particulière des Runes tout autours de la salle, ce qui me laisse penser que…

- …Que les Fondateurs de Poudlard étaient probablement les Gardiens du Secret de ce lieu à l'époque, ce qui explique pourquoi il n'a jamais été trouvé à ce jour, compléta Arthémis à sa place, son cerveau carburant à toute allure, mais dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-on rêvé de cette salle ? Et comment avons-nous pu la repérer ?

Joshuan haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Je ne sais pas, lâcha-t-il, c'est vraiment étrange… Surtout plus de mille ans après la mort des Fondateurs ! Une seule chose est sûre, vous avez définitivement un lien avec eux et leur sortilège. Sinon, vous auriez été incapables de me dévoiler l'emplacement de cette pièce !

Lucile pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant elle aussi à plein régime afin d'emmagasiner les informations assaillant son esprit.

- Si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes donc les Gardiens du Secret de notre époque dans ce cas ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise, ce qui veut dire que tu seras toi incapable de parler de cette salle à quiconque, contrairement à nous.

- C'est ce que je pense, approuva Joshuan, content de voir que les cinq adolescents parvenaient à suivre ses explications complexes.

Intérieurement, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Au moins elle n'avait plus à craindre une hypothétique trahison de la part du jeune Poufsouffle. Et à voir l'air subitement détendu de Mélanie, celle-ci pensait la même chose qu'elle.

- Reste donc les Runes au sol, commenta la Serdaigle aux interminables boucles brumes, tournant le regard en direction des symboles gravés à la surface de la dalle centrale pentagonale, vous avez pu en tirer quelque chose ?

Mélanie, eut une moue penaude, se laissant tombée à côté d'elle. Pour toute réponse, son comparse à la cicatrice se contenta de farfouiller dans ses longs rouleaux de parchemins recouverts de son écriture, curieusement grossière pour un garçon à l'allure aussi distinguée.

- Pas vraiment non, fit-il en parcourant de ses yeux perclus de sommeil ses notes couplées à celles de sa camarade de classe, les déchiffrant avec peine, à en juger les deux premières Runes à la base du pentagone, ce serait un autre sortilège, indépendant du Fidelatas, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je n'ai compris que quelques fragments me laissant penser qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de sceau mais je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment ! Encore quelques heures et je pense avoir fini cependant ! Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps…

- Non ça suffira pour cette nuit, intima Arthémis d'un ton ferme qu'elle accompagna cependant d'un sourire reconnaissant, vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos et il vaut mieux qu'on rejoigne nos dortoirs respectifs avant que nos amis ne remarquent notre absence… Je propose de remettre la fin du déchiffrage au soir suivant, si vous êtes partant ?

Mélanie s'apprêta à protester mais un interminable bâillement vint la couper dans son élan, lui faisant baisser les bras. Maintenant que l'adrénaline provoquée par les recherches commençait à retomber, elle sentait la fatigue accumulée au court de la nuit reprendre ses droits sur son corps engourdi. Arthémis avait raison, mieux valait retourner se coucher avant qu'on s'aperçoive de leur absence !

Joshuan eut un hochement de tête empli de soulagement. Lui-même tombait de sommeil après avoir accumulé les nuits blanches et la proposition de la Serdaigle tombait à point nommé ! Il avait besoin de réfléchir à toutes les découvertes de la soirée de toute manière… Se retrouver dans le secret l'emplissait d'une sensation d'excitation indescriptible, comme s'il avait mis les pieds dans quelque chose d'absolument fantastique.

Dans un concert d'étirements, les six adolescents se levèrent les uns après les autres, gagnant peu à peu la sortie d'un pas trainant. Ils eurent tôt fait de rejoindre de nouveau la Salle des Trophées, silencieuse et à peine baignée par le soleil matinal filtrant à travers les carreaux, Noah fermant la marche. Il eut tout juste le temps de poser le pied au sol que, déjà, la porte de la Salle des Fondateurs s'effaçait, laissant place au minuscule emblème de Poudlard, encadré de ses deux solides commodes en apparence.

Sur la pointe des pieds, désireux de ne pas attirer l'attention d'un quelconque fantôme qui passerait par là, le petit groupe se faufila dans le couloir, l'oreille aux aguets. Pas un bruit à l'horizon, tout le château devait encore dormir à cette heure.

- C'était impressionnant, commenta Noah à l'adresse de Joshuan alors que tous se mettaient en marche afin de rejoindre les escaliers principaux à pas feutrés, prenant son courage à deux mains afin d'entamer la conversation, ta traduction je veux dire… Réussir à en faire autant en si peu de temps… Je sais que je ne suis qu'un novice dans le monde de la magie mais je suis à peu prêt sûr que tu dois être le seul 5ème année de l'école capable d'en faire autant !

- Mais non, sourit son interlocuteur d'un air gêné, visiblement embarrassé par le compliment, je n'ai aucun mérite… Mon père adoptif m'a simplement fait étudier ce genre de choses dés mon plus jeune âge et il se trouve que j'ai fini par me laisser passionner par les Runes, rien de plus !

- « Adoptif » ? releva Noah dans un sursaut de curiosité, tu as été adopté ?

Joshuan stoppa sa marche momentanément en clignant des yeux, visiblement surpris d'avoir laissé échapper une telle information.

- Oui, finit-il par confirmer d'un ton égal, je te laisse, il faut que je descende pour regagner mon dortoir. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, lâcha le jeune Serdaigle en observant le Pousouffle s'éloigner en direction des escaliers, courant rejoindre Mélanie et Sylvia, quelques pas devant lui.

Noah prit le temps de méditer ses paroles un instant avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par Lucile, visiblement hâtive de regagner son lit, et de tourner les talons, rejoignant ses deux camarades de classe en direction de leur Salle Commune.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de mots pour le décrire, mais une sensation au fond de sa poitrine lui laissait penser que le courant était très bien passé entre lui et le jeune homme de Poufsouffle. Cela avait quelque chose de plaisant : même avec Arthémis il n'avait pas ressenti une telle chose. Peut-être son rêve d'enfin rencontrer un ami sincère avec qui il pourrait partager ses doutes et ses moments de bonheur était-il à portée de doigts désormais ?

Le cœur léger, il laissa ses pas le porter jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle, ressassant encore et encore les révélations de la nuit dans sa tête. La suite des événements promettait d'être encore plu fascinante, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet !

* * *

><p>Dimanche sembla s'écouler avec une lenteur exacerbée pour les six adolescents dans le secret. Même le fait d'avoir profité de toute la matinée pour rattraper la nuit perdue n'avait pas suffit à faire passer la journée plus vite et Arthémis passa la majeur partie de son temps à regarder le soleil décliner à l'horizon par la fenêtre de la Salle Commune, pressée de voir le soir arriver. Son manque d'entrain pour leurs devoirs de la semaine prochaine ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Célia qui se mit à la fustiger, lui recommandant de prendre exemple sur Lucile qui, au contraire, noyait son impatience dans l'étude de leur livre de sorts.<p>

- C'est toi, la fille qui n'en fiche pas une en cours, qui me recommande de bosser ? finit par ironiser Arthémis sur un ton taquin, légèrement agacée par l'entêtement de son amie.

Cela eut au moins pour mérite de clouer le bec de Célia qui la laissa tranquille pour le reste de l'après-midi, rejoignant Tommy et les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle pour une partie de cartes magiques.

Mélanie, de son côté, du passer la majeur partie de la journée à tenter de semer Chloé Lutharia qui, malgré les recommandations de son amie Lyn, semblait s'être mis en tête de percer son secret, la suivant jusque dans les toilettes des filles. Finalement, elle avait du se plaindre auprès de la prénommée Amélie qui avait du servir de diversion, très amusée par la situation, tandis que la 5ème année poussant un soupir épuisé. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir compter sur Joshuan dans une situation pareille mais le jeune homme s'était reclus dans son dortoir une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune et n'en était pas sorti depuis, de toute évidence éreinté.

Il n'en était reparu qu'une fois l'heure du dîner venue, reposé et affamé. Pour la première fois, les deux jeunes Poufsouffle s'étaient assis côte à côte à table, discutant avec ardeur, sous les regards taquins emplis de suspicion de Swan, Zita et Hadrien. Leur nouvelle proximité avait de quoi faire jaser dans leur Maison !

Sylvia, quant à elle, était restée silencieuse durant tout le repas, le regard rivé sur Lyn, à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentard, cogitant à toute allure. Maintenant que Joshuan avait dévoilé l'existence du sortilège de Fidelitas posé sur la Salle des Fondateurs, elle hésitait à faire part de leur découverte à la préfète. Celle-ci s'était toujours montrée digne de confiance jusqu'à présent, la soutenant dans sa solitude au sein de cette Maison qu'elle détestait, faisant preuve d'une étonnante compréhension envers ses secrets et ses peurs.

Mélanie avait bien choisi de faire confiance à son cœur et de mettre Joshuan dans le secret, pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec Lyn ? Elle serait incapable de dévoiler l'emplacement de la Salle de toutes les manières, même si elle, Sylvia, venait à se tromper sur son compte.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille mit un moment avant de remarquer que la préfète, sentant son regard posé sur elle, s'était retournée dans sa direction, plantant ses pupilles d'un vert profond dans les siennes. Pendant quelques secondes très désagréables, Sylvia eut la sensation que la Serpentard scrutait ses pensées, lisant ses questions sans réponse au fond de son âme.

Mal à l'aise, elle détourna le regard, se replongeant dans la contemplation de son assiette de haricots à peine entamée. Lyn avait-elle réussi à déchiffrer la faiblesse dans sa résolution quand à garder le secret sur la salle mystérieuse ? Elle ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude mais toujours était-il que l'attitude de la préfète avait de quoi inquiéter. En conséquence, elle passa le reste du soupé à éviter soigneusement son regard.

La soirée défila avec plus de lenteur encore que l'après-midi si bien que les trois Serdaigle, confinés dans leur tour, crurent devenir fou. Même Lucile avait renoncé à pratiquer ses sortilèges, feuilletant ses notes sans les lire, son pied tapotant nerveusement le sol à intervalle régulier.

Noah et Arthémis avait profité de la lourdeur du dîner jouant sur la fatigue de Célia, Béa et Lexie pour s'éloigner quelque peu, se nichant dans une alcôve juste en face d'un des hauts vitraux de la Salle Commune, discutant à voix basse, à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est cette histoire de Fidelitas, avoua le jeune garçon aux lunettes en dégageant ses cheveux trop long de ses yeux, pourquoi serait-on devenus les Gardiens du Secret du jour au lendemain ? Toi à la rigueur tu as du sang de sorcière dans les veines mais Lucile et moi ne sommes rien de plus que des moldus à la base ! Et Mélanie n'a qu'un lointain rapport avec la magie… Non, définitivement, je n'arrive pas à faire le lien entre nous et les Fondateurs de Poudlard !

Arthémis approuva d'un signe de tête discret, elle-même avait conduit sa réflexion dans ce même sens tout au long de la journée mais n'avait fini que par se perdre davantage. Il y avait trop d'incertains et d'inconnues dans ce mystère qui les environnait depuis l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs.

- J'avais pensé à une sorte de réincarnation mais même pour le monde des sorciers ça me semble gros, fit-elle lentement, en plus, aucun d'entre nous n'est à Gryffondor et nous sommes cinq, pas quatre… Ca ne colle définitivement pas ! Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas dans toute cette histoire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? questionna brusquement une voix à leurs oreilles, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

Léon s'était subtilement glissé devant eux au court de leur discussion, les fixant de son habituel sourire taquin, ses cheveux roux bouclés tombant devant ses fines lunettes. Arthémis poussa un soupir exaspéré. Le compagnon de chambre de Noah avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs avec sa fâcheuse manie de se mêler de tout.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu puisses être aussi fouineur, répondit-elle avec agressivité, fusillant le jeune homme du regard, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de nous espionner ?

Loin de le vexer, cette réplique fit éclater de rire Léon, visiblement peu décidé à les laisser discuter en paix. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, Noah se redressa soudain légèrement, les sourcils froncés en une expression d'intense réflexion.

- En fait, on parlait du sortilège de Fidelitas, improvisa-t-il, s'attirant un coup d'œil mi-interrogatif, mi-inquiet de la part d'Arthémis, le professeur Puyol nous en a parlé en cours de rattrapage et on se demandait s'il était possible de…Changer de Gardien du Secret, tu en sais quelque chose ?

Léon prit un air concentré, visiblement pris de court par la question, se départant de son air moqueur pour une fois.

- Je sais pas trop, énonça-t-il d'un air douteux, attendez un peu… Aurélia !

Sa petite-amie, assise sur un canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce, releva la tête avant d'obéir à son geste l'enjoignant à les rejoindre, ses cheveux blonds brillant à la lueur des lampes.

- Tu avais fait un exposé sur le Fidelitas en Enchantement l'année dernière, non ? demanda le jeune garçon de façon abrupte, toute en l'enlaçant au passage avec tendresse, Arthémis et Noah avaient des questions à ce sujet ! Puyol leur en a parlé en rattrapage apparemment…

- Ça m'étonne qu'elle ait abordé un tel sujet, c'est relativement complexe comme sort ! remarqua la prénommée Aurélia, on étudie à peine la théorie en Septième Année de façon optionnelle ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tu sais comment est Puyol, toujours très carrée, rit Arthémis, se prêtant au jeu de Noah, on se posait une question sur le Gardien du Secret. Il est obligé d'être unique et à vie ou est-ce qu'il peut transmettre sa qualité de gardien à quelqu'un d'autre selon toi ?

- En principe non, réfléchit Aurélia, se grattant le menton dans une attitude de réflexion, le sortilège est ancré dans l'âme de la personne selon les théoriciens il me semble… Non ! Les mânes ! Donc à moins de trouver un procédé pour transférer les mânes d'une personne dans une autre ce n'est pas possible et ça impliquerait la mort du précédent Gardien, mais on parle ici juste de théorie… Je ne pense pas qu'un tel phénomène ait eu lieu un jour.

- Les « mânes », répéta Arthémis, intriguée, quelle différence avec l'âme ?

Aurélia eut l'air gênée, visiblement un peu perdue dans son explication.

- Hum… C'est un concept récent et complexe… Comme un quatrième composant d'un être humain en plus du corps, de l'esprit et de l'âme, mais ça me dépasse un peu franchement ! Il faudrait en demander plus à Puyol à mon avis si ça vous intéresse vraiment.

La jeune fille aux boucles brunes approuva d'un signe de tête, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Noah prit le relais.

- Oui, c'est sûr, fit-il avec un sourire, merci beaucoup pour tes éclaircissements en tout cas !

Aurélia hocha la tête avant de se laisser entrainer par son petit-ami un peu plus loin, visiblement déjà lassé de la discussion, laissant les deux complices seuls. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

- Bah voilà, on a une piste, sourit Noah, plutôt fier de son petit stratagème, je deviens manipulateur à force de te fréquenter !

Arthémis retint un pouffement de rire, amusée, avant de reprendre son sérieux, ressassant dans sa tête les propos de la petite blonde.

- Les mânes… murmura-t-elle pour la seconde fois, tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait avoir un lien ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Sais pas, fit-il, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pour le moment ! Autant faire des recherches à la bibliothèque à l'occasion, non ?

* * *

><p>Il fallut attendre encore deux bonnes heures pour que la Salle Commune de Serdaigle se vide. Tommy et John furent les derniers à quitter la pièce avec Célia après une énième partie de cartes. Fort heureusement, la reprise des cours le lendemain n'engageait guère à veiller tard la plupart des élèves.<p>

Par mesure de précaution, Lucile, Arthémis et Noah firent encore mine de réviser quelques minutes avant de finalement se décider à se lever de leur place et à quitter la pièce, franchissant la porte au heurtoir en forme de tête d'aigle sur la pointe des pieds. La nuit venait juste de tomber à l'extérieur, plongeant le couloir de la Tour de Serdaigle menant au bâtiment principal dans la pénombre.

- J'espère qu'on ne va croiser personne, marmonna Noah, inquiet, en pressant l'allure, 'manquerait plus qu'on finisse en heure de retenue…

- Si près de trouver des réponses, ce serait bête, grimaça Arthémis en tête du groupe.

Cependant, malgré leurs inquiétudes, le trajet se déroula sans encombre et les trois adolescents eurent tôt fait de franchir la grande porte de chêne menant à la Salle des Trophées. Celle-ci était, comme à son habitude, vide, en dehors des innombrables coupes et médailles entreposées. Ni les deux Poufsouffle, ni Sylvia n'étaient encore présents.

- Allons dans la Salle des Prophètes, proposa Lucile avec justesse, on pourra au moins éviter de se faire surprendre par Lamanzana si elle venait à faire une ronde par ici.

Arthémis approuva, il était plus sûr d'attendre les autres cachés qu'à découvert.

- Tu veux tenter le coup cette fois, Noah ? proposa-t-elle au jeune homme qui prit un air catastrophé à cette demande.

Ouvrir la porte secrète de la pièce ? Lui ? Et si le processus venait à échouer ? Et s'il s'avérait qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire au final ?

Cette pensée irrationnelle le tourmentait depuis quelques jours déjà, s'insinuant en lui comme une maladie malsaine, le rendant presque malade. Le fait de se retrouver lié à un secret si incroyable avec des personnes aussi formidables à ses yeux lui paraissait depuis longtemps surréaliste, comme s'il était prisonnier d'un rêve duquel il risquait de s'éveiller à chaque instant.

Sentant son trouble, Arthémis échangea un regard complice avec Lucile qui lui répondit par un sourire entendu. D'un même geste, les deux jeunes filles saisirent l'adolescent par les bras avant de le tirer en avant droit sur les commodes dissimulant le passage secret. Noah trébucha en poussant un cri de surprise, tombant droit en face de l'interstice. Il lui était impossible d'ignorer le minuscule symbole de Poudlard désormais, juste en face de lui.

- Vous êtes sûres… ? hésita une dernière fois l'adolescent d'un ton plaintif.

- Oui ! répondirent ses camarades de classe d'une même voix, croisant les bras dans une attitude impatiente.

Noah poussa un soupir, désespéré. Il n'avait pas le choix finalement…

Retenant sa respiration sous le poids du regard de ses amies, il se pencha en avant, tendant le bras à travers le minuscule interstice. Bien que fin pour un garçon, il était légèrement moins menu que ses camarades si bien qu'il eut plus de mal à attendre le symbole que ces dernières, grimaçant sous l'effort.

Enfin, son ongle parvint à effleurer le bord du minuscule lion gravé sur la pierre et le jeune homme retint son souffle, attendant. Pendant une horrible fraction de seconde, il crut que rien n'allait se passer, que ses cauchemars allaient s'avérer vrais et qu'il serait forcé de se séparer du groupe.

Cependant, ses peurs s'évanouirent bien vite lorsqu'une première étincelle de lumière s'échappa du sigle, lui arrachant un large sourire de soulagement, bien vite suivi par des centaines d'autres.

Il eut tout juste le temps de reculer précipitamment que, déjà, le symbole de Poudlard achevait sa croissance, atteignant sa taille de porte titanesque en l'espace d'un clin d'œil. Dans un claquement et un ultime flash, les poignées sortirent de la pierre et les battants coulissèrent, ouvrant le passage aux adolescents.

- Tu vois, sourit Arthémis en tapant dans le dos de Noah de façon sympathique avant de s'engager dans le tunnel, bien vite suivie par Lucile, tout aussi souriante.

Noah resta hébété sur place un instant avant de courir les rejoindre, juste à temps avant que la porte ne pivote de nouveau sur ses gonds, se refermant sur eux.

Le couloir fut franchit en quelques pas seulement. Lorsque la lumière douce du lustre de la pièce principale se distingua à l'autre bout, des éclats de voix parvinrent brusquement aux trois jeunes gens.

Intrigués, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la Salle des Fondateurs pour tomber nez à nez sur Mélanie et Joshuan, déjà installé devant la dalle centrale, des piles de dictionnaires de Runes à leur côté.

- Déjà là ? s'étonna Arthémis en franchissant les quelques pas les séparant des Poufsouffle.

- On a préféré prendre de l'avance, expliqua son amie aux cheveux noirs en se tournant vers elle, tout sourire, personne ne nous a causé d'embêtements dans la Salle Commune en plus !

- Je pense qu'on nous soupçonne de sortir ensemble, compléta Joshuan, amusé, c'est utile pour s'éclipser en douce sans attirer les soupçons !

Mélanie ne put s'empêcher de rougir sur le coup face au commentaire du jeune homme, balbutiant vainement pour démentir. Elle ne réussit cependant qu'à s'enfoncer un peu plus et choisit au final de se taire, mortifiée par le regard moqueur de ses amis.

Son camarade de classe, peu perspicace, se replongea dans l'étude des Runes, qu'il suivait du doigt en marmonnant légèrement, sans faire attention à la gêne apparente de l'adolescente.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne pour le moment ? questionna Arthémis, volant à la rescousse de son amie.

- Pour le moment Joshuan a juste une nouvelle théorie, fit Mélanie, trop heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet de conversation, concernant cette pièce. Il pense que ce qu'on voit n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg en gros…

- Exact, approuva l'adolescent, se détournant un instant de ses Runes, d'après l'Histoire de Poudlard les Fondateurs vivaient dans cette pièce à l'origine de l'école. Hors il n'y a ici ni chambre, ni rien… Juste un lustre et ces étranges symboles et bannières. Je pense donc que le reste de la salle a été scellée magiquement et ne pourra réapparaitre que si on parvient à déchiffrer la formule inscrite sur la dalle ici présente. Ca pourra peut-être vous aider à trouver des indices sur les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes devenus les Gardiens du Secret de cette salle ?

- Il existe vraiment des sorts de ce genre ? questionna Arthémis, très intéressée, capable de dissimuler toute une partie d'une pièce ? C'est impressionnant !

- Pas plus qu'un Fidelitas, sourit Joshuan en griffonnant distraitement sur un bout de parchemin à demi sorti de son sac, tu t'intéresses à l'Architecture Magique ?

- Pas spécialement, répondit simplement la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner quelque peu, laissant les deux Poufsouffle travailler.

La question du jeune homme avait cependant déclenché quelque chose en elle. Il était vrai que Poudlard, si elle ne pouvait se targuer de l'apprécier du fait de sa réticence face au monde magique, avait eut tôt fait de la fasciner, avec ses multiples passages secrets, ses armures et statues vivantes et ses escaliers et couloirs changeants et mouvants. Jamais aucun bâtiment moldu n'avait provoqué un tel sentiment d'excitation et d'intérêt en elle ! En fait, c'était la première fois, depuis sa naissance, qu'elle faisait véritablement attention à la façon dont avait été construit un lieu, scrutant chaque pierre, désireuse de percer chaque secret de l'école, à commencer par celui de la pièce mystérieuse dans laquelle ils se tenaient en cet instant précis. Peut-être commençait-elle déjà à trouver sa voie dans le monde de la magie, à sa grande surprise ?

Un silence concentré ne tarda pas à tomber sur la Salle des Fondateurs. Profitant de la quiétude des lieux, Noah et Lucile s'étaient plongés de nouveau dans les devoirs que l'excitation qu'ils avaient ressentie tout au long de la journée les avait empêchés de faire.

Mélanie, plus réduit à l'état d'assistante qu'autre chose étant donné la complexité de la formule au sol, discutait à voix basse avec Arthémis, histoire de ne pas troubler la concentration de son camarade de classe, venant seulement l'assister dans quelques calculs complexes à certains moments.

Sylvia n'arriva sur place qu'une demi-heure après l'arrivée des Serdaigle, essoufflée comme jamais et des plaques rouges provoquées par l'effort marbrant ses joues.

- Désolée pour le retard, souffla-t-elle en s'empressant de rejoindre ses amies, les Serpentard sont un véritable cauchemar quand il s'agit de se coucher tard, même en semaine ! J'ai du attendre que les Septième Années se décident à filer au lit pour pouvoir m'enfuir de la Salle Commune ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ?

- Tu n'as rien raté de toute façon, commenta Lucile dont les paupières commençaient à s'alourdir de sommeil, ça fait un moment que Joshuan et sur la traduction et comme on ne peut rien faire pour aider…

- Un peu de patience ! intima Mélanie, prenant la défense de son camarade en baissant la voix, c'est vraiment un enchantement complexe de ce que j'ai pu voir ! On a déjà de la chance d'avoir sous la main quelqu'un capable de déchiffrer ça !

Honteuse, Lucile replongea dans ses livres de cours et les minutes recommencèrent à s'écouler, interminables. Au bout d'une heure, même Mélanie se surprit à sommeiller. Noah, dont le cycle de sommeil était plus long que les filles, s'était dors et déjà endormi, se blottissant contre Sylvia qui, embarrassée, n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le réveiller.

Seule Arthémis conservait sa pleine concentration, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Joshuan, penché sur les Runes au sol depuis une éternité, plus appliqué que jamais.

Épuisée par sa longue veille de la nuit dernière, la jeune fille se laissa aller à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Quand les réponses viendraient-elles enfin ? Le Fidelitas, les mânes, les mystérieuses Runes, les Fondateurs… Tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête dans une cacophonie sans fin et dépourvue de sens. Elle voulait tant savoir… Savoir pourquoi elle et ses quatre amis se retrouvaient ici, dans ce monde magique surréel, dans cette pièce inconnu de tous, à se poser de nouvelles questions sans réponse chaque jour…

Une heure du matin sonna au loin. Il lui sembla entendre une voix l'appeler au loin. Lentement, sa tête glissa sur le côté… Elle se sentait si lourde, si fatiguée. Elle ne parvenait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Peut-être allait-elle dormir à présent ?

* * *

><p><em>Elle se sentait flotter, légère comme jamais, elle dérivait au gré de la brise fraiche soufflant sur le parc de Poudlard en cette belle journée d'été. Ca et là, des élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations, se prélassant au soleil dans l'herbe verte et nourrie ou s'amusait à titiller le Saule Cogneur en arrière plan.<em>

_Lentement, Arthémis se laissa porter par le vent en direction d'un petit couple de 7__ème__ année, à en juger leur taille et leur air mature, concentré dans la lecture d'épais volumes de magie théorique, assis sur une petite plage de galet à proximité du lac d'azure._

_Un jeune homme au visage carré, affublé d'un grand chapeau de sorcier sur lequel étaient épinglés plusieurs badges aux insignes de Poudlard et de Serdaigle, un petit bouc de quelques jours sur le menton, les yeux d'un bleu profond, s'amusait à créer des sphères aqueuses à partir de l'étendue d'eau dans laquelle il trempait ses pieds nus, la déformant à volonté, l'affublant de formes complexes et amusantes. D'où elle était, Arthémis ne parvenait pas à distinguer la baguette qu'il utilisait pour un tel sortilège, ce qui l'étonna quelques peu._

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés noués en une queue de cheval complexe sur le côté se prélassait à ses côtés, tournant négligemment les pages de son livre d'un geste gracieux. Une chaine d'or scintillait à son cou fin et pâle. Elle tournait également le dos à Arthémis, l'empêchant de distinguer son visage._

_L'adolescente fronça les sourcils, dans son état de semi-conscience. Elle avait l'impression de connaitre ces deux personnes, sans trop savoir d'où._

_- Regarde-les, commenta le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil triste à l'assemblée des élèves s'amusant avec insouciance dans le parc, inconscients de ce qui se passe hors de l'école… Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps cette quiétude, cette tranquillité, avant que tout ne bascule ici aussi._

_- Laisse-les en profiter, la sermonna sa compagne, sans lever le nez de son livre, et puis, c'est notre rôle de faire en sorte que les perturbations à l'extérieur ne se déroulent jamais autre part qu'à Poudlard ! Tu ferais mieux de penser à tes ASPIC au lieu de…_

_Elle s'interrompit brusquement, visiblement troublée. Surpris, le jeune homme inconnu l'interrogea du regard, laissant sa sphère d'eau se désagréger au dessus de sa main._

_- … C'est bizarre, murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés, se redressant quelques peu, j'ai comme une sensation de déjà vue… Mais… ?_

_Elle se tut soudain de nouveau, comme frappée par une évidence. De loin, Arthémis constata que ses poings s'étaient crispés à l'intérieur de sa poche, où devait se trouver sa baguette magique._

_- C'est aujourd'hui… souffla-t-elle d'un timbre sourd, horrifié, bondissant soudain sur ses pieds, sous le regard incrédule de son ami, lève-toi ! Vit-…_

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Brusquement, sans crier gare, un véritable séisme s'abattit sur l'ensemble du parc, faisant trembler les murs du château avec une rare intensité, affolant la foule des élèves. Arthémis, bien qu'inconsistante, poussa un cri. Le ciel venait de s'obscurcir de sombres nuages chargés d'éclairs, des nuages tout sauf naturels… Que se passait-il donc !?_

_Sur la rive du lac, le jeune homme au chapeau s'était relevé à son tour, sa baguette ornementé d'un strap à la main, en position de combat, le regard rivé vers un point, juste au dessus de la plus haute tour de Poudlard._

_Arthémis, cependant, ne prêtait plus attention à l'agitation ambiante. La jeune fille mystérieuse s'était enfin retournée, lui exposant son visage pour la première fois. Un visage qu'elle était capable de reconnaitre en mille, malgré les années._

_Sans un mot, elle plongea son regard dans les pupilles vertes cerclées d'or de sa vis-à-vis, incapable de réagir._

_Puis, tout à coup, il y eut comme une immense explosion dans son dos et tout devint noir, l'arrachant à sa vision dans un cri de détresse, terrifiée._

* * *

><p>- Arthémis !<p>

La voix de Noah, qui la secouait très légèrement, acheva de tirer Arthémis de son sommeil. Dans sa veillée nocturne elle avait du s'assoupir, envoutée par les mouvements de Joshuan autours de la dalle centrale.

Pendant un bref instant, elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler son étrange rêve. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était ce regard, si similaire au sien, et la sensation d'un danger imminent à proximité. La suite restait floue.

- Quoi ? fit-elle d'un ton ensommeillé, retenant un bâillement.

- Le décryptage des Runes est fini, affirma le jeune Serdaigle avec un sourire, l'aidant à se relever, viens ! On t'attends.

Se forçant à émerger complètement des limbes du sommeil, l'adolescente emboita le pas de son ami jusqu'au centre de la pièce, où la bande s'était regroupée autours de Joshuan. Ce dernier, visiblement épuisé mais satisfait, ne tenait à la main qu'un unique carré de parchemin.

Parfaitement réveillée désormais, Arthémis pris place entre Lucile et Sylvia, attendant avec impatience les dernières révélations de leur traducteur personnel.

- J'y aurai mis du temps, mais j'ai fini par réussir à tout traduire ! lança le jeune homme en question d'un ton fier, agitant le bout de papier entre ses doigts, il s'agit bel et bien d'une formule de sceau destinée à dissimuler une partie de cette pièce, comme on l'avait deviné avec Mélanie ! L'avantage maintenant c'est que le style d'écriture runique utilisé pour lancer le maléfice possède deux sens de lecture, qui modifie alors totalement la formule !

Illustrant son propos, il pointa de l'index une Rune, soulignée d'un petit triangle à peine visible gravé à même la dalle, indiquant vraisemblablement le début de l'incantation. Le reste des écritures s'allongeait sur tout le pourtour de la dalle hexagonale.

- En lisant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, on obtient la formule du sceau initiale, expliqua-t-il en suivant du doigt les Runes les unes après les autres, en revanche, en la prenant dans le sens inverse, on obtient le contre-sort, permettant de dévoiler ce qui a été dissimulé !

- C'est pas magnifique ça ! s'exclama Mélanie, aux anges, tandis que Joshuan soulignait de l'index la formule dans l'autre sens, et vue qu'on a réussi à le traduire on est donc en mesure d'accomplir le rituel magique permettant de libérer ce qui a été scellé ! On est pas des génies, franchement ?

- Dis plutôt que Joshuan est un génie à lui tout seul ! la taquina Sylvia, le sourire aux lèves, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose ce soir il me semble !

La jeune fille de Poufsouffle se renfrogna d'un air faussement boudeur, sous les rires de ses camarades. Seule Lucile semblait morose, une ride inquiète barrant son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se lancer dans ce cas ? s'exclama Arthémis en se redressant, brûlant d'impatience, est-ce qu'on peut utiliser la formule dés ce soir Joshuan ?

- A priori oui, répondit celui-ci en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses notes, elle ne nécessite aucune restriction temporaire ! Il y a juste besoin de six personnes en tout pour défaire le sort d'après ce que j'ai compris sur les dernières Runes, ce qui tombe à point nommé ! C'est quand vous voulez !

- Attendez une minute, interrompit soudain Lucile, brisant l'euphorie générale, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on se précipite un peu ?

Les cinq autres adolescents la dévisagèrent d'un air surpris, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. La jeune fille soupira, légèrement désespérée par le manque de prudence de ses camarades.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on risque de libérer quelque chose de dangereux en lançant ce contre-sort à l'aveuglette ? s'expliqua-t-elle, inquiète, si cette pièce a été scellée et dissimulée avec autant de soin à mon avis c'est pour une bonne raison ! Et si on libérait un monstre dans notre quête de réponse ? Ce ne serait pas un peu égoïste… ?

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de refroidir considérablement l'enthousiasme de ses amis. Tout à coup, des centaines de scénarii catastrophes se mirent à défiler devant leurs yeux. Elle avait raison après tout. Une fois de plus, ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'engageaient avec une telle formule aussi ancienne dont ils ne percevaient que quelques vagues nuances.

Noah se surprit brusquement à prendre peur. Et si lui, comme Arthémis et les autres, avaient été désignés pour libérer une chose enfermée par les fondateurs plus d'un millénaire auparavant destinée à la destruction de Poudlard, ou pire encore, de ce monde ? Il n'avait jamais songé à une telle éventualité… Une chose était certaine cependant : il refusait de prendre part à une action aussi inconsidérée.

- Je peux me permettre de donner mon avis ? questionna tout à coup Joshuan, brisant le silence lourd d'inquiétude qui venait de s'installer dans la salle, penaud.

- On t'écoute, fit doucement Arthémis, l'enjoignant à continuer.

Le Poufsouffle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la cantonade avant de poursuivre, soucieux de ne pas s'imposer plus que nécessaire dans une histoire qui ne le concernait pas.

- Les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard étaient les sorciers les plus puissants de leur époque, expliqua-t-il, prenant bien soin de marquer chaque syllabe afin d'imposer correctement sa vision des choses, s'il y avait eu quelque chose de dangereux à Poudlard ils auraient pu le détruire sans problème plutôt que de se contenter de le sceller. De plus, à en juger les Runes sur les murs, ils étaient les seuls Gardiens du Secret de cette salle. Par conséquent, si vous l'êtes aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est selon leur volonté et pour une raison bien précise. Je ne sais pas ce qui est scellé dans cette pièce mais une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas en discutant et en ayant peur d'aller plus loin que vous obtiendrez des réponses…

Un silence recueilli accueillit ses paroles. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'il disait comme dans les avertissements énoncés par Lucile. Dés lors, quelle pouvait bien être la meilleure marche à suivre ? La réponse était loin d'être simple….

- Maintenant la décision vous revient, termina Joshuan en fixant tour à tour son regard sur chacun des cinq « élus », je ne vous donnerez la formule que si vous êtes sûrs à 100% de votre choix… Ca marche ?

Sans un mot, les jeunes gens se plongèrent dans leurs réflexions, indécis. Que devait-il faire ? Agir sur une impulsion en faisant confiance aux Fondateurs de Poudlard ou bien se méfier et en rester là ?

Au bout d'un long moment, un raclement de gorge résonna à travers la salle, se répercutant sur les murs, faisant relever la tête des adolescents en direction d'un Noah recroquevillé sur lui-même dans une position embarrassée, visiblement surpris de sa propre audace.

- Hum, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire mais… Je veux le faire, énonça-t-il après une courte seconde d'hésitation, la voix incertaine, je ne sais pas pour vous mais l'arrivée de mes pouvoirs, et ce rêve partagé ont réellement bouleversé ma vie… Avant cela, je n'étais rien ! Rien de plus qu'un adolescent ordinaire et invisible. Mais grâce à la magie j'ai pu vous rencontrez, tous autant que vous êtes ! J'ai pu me rendre compte à quel point il existait des personnes fantastiques en ce monde auprès de qui je pouvais me sentir bien. En intégrant Poudlard, j'ai pu enfin trouver un endroit que je pouvais appeler « chez moi » sans que cela ne me paraisse étrange ou faux.

Aucun des autres adolescents ne pipa mot, le laissant poursuivre son discours enflammé. Il était rare de voir Noah aussi locace, un spectacle qui leur faisait comprendre à quel point il avait pu ressentir de choses différentes au cours des mois écoulés. Des choses qui n'étaient étrangères à aucun d'entre eux par ailleurs. Même Arthémis, si réfractaire à la magie, du reconnaitre au fond d'elle-même qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que son ami leur énonçait.

- Pour toutes ces raisons, affirma-t-il, je veux comprendre quelle est ma place dans ce monde de la magie ! Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à une telle bénédiction et quel lien m'unit exactement à vous. Je veux comprendre ce qui m'a offert une telle chance… Quitte à en assumer toutes les responsabilités !

Le silence retomba sur le groupe. Tous restaient immobiles, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme qui rougit sur le coup mais resta droit, se forçant à les défier du regard, la lèvre tremblantes. Chacun digérait peu à peu les paroles énoncées par Noah, résonant avec force au fond de leur cœur et de leur esprit.

Puis, brusquement, Sylvia la première fit un pas en avant, le visage figé en un masque déterminé, un sérieux inhabituel se lisant au fond de ses prunelles sombres.

- Je n'oublierai jamais le sourire de mes parents lorsqu'ils ont su, cet été, que j'aurais la chance de vivre ce qu'eux n'ont jamais pu vivre en temps que Cracmoles, fit-elle, émue aux larmes, pour eux et pour cette chance que j'ai, je veux aussi accomplir ce qui semble m'être destiné. Je pense que si nous avons tous fait ce rêve qui nous a menés à l'intérieur de cette salle c'est pour une bonne raison et je veux découvrir laquelle… Qui m'aime me suive !

- J'approuve, fit presque aussitôt Mélanie en rejoignant les deux adolescents, lançant au passage un clin d'œil à Noah qui s'empourpra sur le coup, et puis, je m'en voudrais de laisser à d'autres le soin de découvrir les secrets de cette école !

Arthémis hésita un instant avant de se lancer à son tour. En temps que leader du groupe, elle se devait de prendre une décision. Elle espérait juste que celle-ci serait la bonne.

Ne restait plus que Lucile à côté de Joshuan désormais, visiblement troublée par l'attitude de ses amis. Pendant un moment, elle sembla aux prises avec un véritable duel intérieur, tremblant légèrement sur place, les lèvres pincées. Ses quatre condisciples retinrent leur souffle, se contentant de la dévisager avec toute la sincérité dont ils étaient capables. Ils avaient conscience du risque qu'ils encourraient, seulement la quête de vérité était tout simplement trop forte !

Enfin, contre toute attente, la Serdaigle au port altier laissa échapper un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux souples, résignée.

- Vous savez y faire avec vos arguments décidément, abdiqua-t-elle en les rejoignant de leur côté, un vague sourire aux lèvres, soit… Lançons le contre-sort ! Mais je veux que l'on jure tous d'assumer nos responsabilités, quoi que l'on libère à l'intérieur de cette pièce, d'accord ?

Et, comme pour confirmer ses propos, elle tendit la main, prête à porter serment. Arthémis fut la première à l'imiter, posant sa paume sur la sienne, bien vite suivie par Noah, Sylvia et Mélanie. Le pacte était scellé : désormais, ils étaient trop tard pour changer d'avis.

- On est tous d'accord donc, sourit la meneuse aux cheveux bouclés, se tournant vers le jeune Poufsouffle resté à l'écart, touché par cette profusion de sentiments, tu peux nous expliquer le rituel Joshuan !

- Je propose qu'on voit tout ça lundi soir, fit-il avec un sourire, enroulant son parchemin, ça vous laissera le temps de réfléchir et je pourrais peaufiner quelques détails dans la traduction, histoire d'éviter une erreur stupide ! De toute façon on manque tous de sommeil en ce moment. Mieux vaut accomplir ça à tête reposée !

Le sourire d'Arthémis s'affaissa, déçue. Elle était si pressée d'en savoir plus sur le mystère les environnant que les affres de la fatigue avait fini par lui sortir de la tête. Cependant, à bien regarder autours d'elle, chacun de ses amis semblaient épuisés, tant par leurs récentes nuits courtes que par le flux d'informations qui s'abattait sur eux depuis quelques jours. Joshuan avait sans doute raison : une bonne nuit de sommeil serait la bienvenue avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. De plus, les cernes du jeune homme étaient désormais si marquées qu'il ressemblait plus à un panda anorexique qu'à un adolescent normal. Peut-être, emballé par son excitation et leurs encouragements, s'était-il trop surmené au cours des deux derniers jours ?

- Entendu, approuva-t-elle en claquant des mains, s'attirant une demi-dizaine de protestations de la part de ses amis, allons dormir : on en a tous besoin, surtout toi Joshuan ! Rendez-vous ici, demain soir après les cours.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide en tout cas, affirma Sylvia à l'adresse du Poufsouffle tandis que ses camarades commençaient à se diriger d'un pas trainant vers la sortie, peu convaincus, sans toi on n'aurait jamais pu accomplir tout ce chemin. Mélanie a eu raison de te faire confiance !

Le compliment toucha Joshuan en plein cœur. Se sentir aussi utile, même auprès de personnes qu'il connaissait à peine, représentait une véritable félicité pour lui. Modeste, il se contenta de quelques balbutiements en signe de dénégation avant de rejoindre sa camarade de classe, plus joyeuse que jamais.

Tous n'avait qu'une hâte désormais : voir la journée du lendemain arriver au plus vite !

* * *

><p>Malgré les recommandations d'Arthémis et de Joshuan, la nuit fut courte ce soir-là et le réveil plus que difficile pour les adolescents. Célia dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à les tirer du lit et Noah, visiblement à moitié comateux, finit par se recevoir un sortilège de jet d'eau en pleine face de la part de Léon, hilare.<p>

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance de surexcitation sourde. Incapables de parler de leurs récentes découvertes face à Béa, Lexie et la préfète de Serdaigle, Noah, Arthémis et Lucile se contentaient d'échanger par moment des regards emplis d'impatience.

Joshuan, qui semblait n'avoir que très peu profité de la nuit à en juger son teint blafard, les salua de loin au moment de rejoindre la Salle des Potions pour le cours commun entre les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, se résignant à rester distant envers eux afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, au grand dépit de Noah.

Par chance, le professeur Oliver fit tout pour leur fournir un cours des plus passionnant et les blagues de Célia, toujours prête à plaisanter avec le jeune enseignant qu'elle avait pris en affection, suffirent à décrisper quelques peu les jeunes gens dans le secret, leur faisant momentanément oublier leur réunion du soir même.

Celle-ci revint cependant bien vite dans leurs esprits dés le début de l'après-midi lorsque Mélanie dut une fois de plus, avec l'aide de Sylvia et de Lyn Wanser, repousser les assauts de Chloé Lutharia qui s'acharnait à la suivre partout entre les cours, bien déterminée à percer son secret à jour.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tranquille les élèves plus jeunes que toi, la sermonna la préfète de Serpentard au bout d'un moment, excédée par son comportement infantile, alors à moins que tu ne fasses preuve d'un peu d'autodiscipline je vais finir par sévir et être contrainte de prévenir le professeur Londubat !

La remarque fut très mal accueillie par la Poufsouffle de Septième Année qui s'empressa de voir rouge, obligeant Amélie Matys à s'interposer. Cette dispute impromptue eut au moins le mérite de permettre à Sylvia et Mélanie de s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds.

Clou de la journée, un cours de rattrapage avec le professeur Potter, qui faisait office d'enseignant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en prime de son rôle de directeur, acheva de mettre sous pression les cinq nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard, gênés par le regard inquisiteur du vieil homme derrière ses lunettes rondes. Pour un peu, ils auraient pu croire que ce dernier savait pertinemment ce qu'ils trafiquaient dans son dos et désapprouvait leur attitude.

Noah était tellement stressé par la présence du directeur que ses essaies en matière de sortilège défensifs furent catastrophiques et qu'il écopa d'un devoir supplémentaire, à rendre pour la semaine prochaine.

Ce fut néanmoins avec une joie immense, et le reste de la journée envolée de leur esprit, que les cinq comparses s'enfuirent de leur classe personnelle dés que sonna 18h, se ruant comme un seul homme en direction de la Salle des Trophées. Leur cours de rattrapage avait au moins eu le mérite de leur permettre d'échapper à leurs camarades respectifs, autant Serdaigle que Poufsouffle.

C'est donc avec un quart d'heure d'avance sur l'heure convenue qu'ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte de chêne massif, le cœur tambourinant dans leur poitrine. Joshuan les y attendait déjà, un peu plus raide qu'à l'habitude, mais le sourire aux lèvres, aussi impatient qu'eux.

- Il y avait des Troisième Années qui trainaient dans le coin tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il en poussant le battant, invitant les sorciers ne herbe à entrer, j'ai prétexté une farce à la Bombabouses à l'intérieur pour les dissuader de venir !

- Bien joué, approuva Arthémis, amusée par l'inventivité du jeune homme qu'elle apprenait à apprécier de plus en plus.

Très rapidement, et veillant bien à ne pas se faire surprendre en raison de l'heure peu avancée par rapport à leurs réunions habituelles, l'adolescent se pencha entre les deux commodes et toucha d'un geste désormais devenu presque automatique le minuscule symbole, déverrouillant l'accès à la salle secrète.

L'instant d'après, les six adolescents se réunissaient en cercle autours de la dalle centrale, sous la lumière légèrement rougie du lustre, symbolisant le crépuscule à l'extérieur, leurs sacs jetés pêle-mêle à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Personne n'osait rompre le silence ambiant, se repaissant du léger bourdonnement environnant les lieux, symbole de la puissante magie agissant en son sein. Plus les secondes passaient et plus leur inquiétude, mêlée d'une bienfaisante impatience, les tenaillait.

- Alors, finit par souffler Lucile la première, s'agenouillant devant les notes sortie par Joshuan et posées au sol, quel est le rituel ?

Le Poufsouffle s'empressa de répondre, récitant presque par cœur la traduction des Runes qu'il avait effectuée la veille :

- Il faut que les cinq lanceurs du contre-sort se réunissent aux cinq points du pentagone central, expliqua-t-il, consciencieux, la 6ème personne, le lien, doit veiller à maintenir l'équilibre du sort en se plaçant au centre. Il y a deux formules distinctes : un psaume de deux mots pour les cinq lanceurs et le récital de cohésion, en langage runique antique, que celui du milieu devra réciter sans interruption. J'ai noté les formules en question ici… Des questions ?

- Oui, fit Arthémis en fronçant les sourcils, dubitative, c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il faut faire ? Pas de visualisation mentale particulière ou de geste de la baguette spécifique, rien ? Ca me parait simple !

Joshuan hocha la tête, faisant passer les deux formules de personne en personne, de sorte à ce que chacun les mémorise au passage.

- Il semblerait, confirma-t-il, je pense que le sortilège ne dépend pas tant de la forme mais plus des personnes qui le lancent. Si c'est vous, ça ira je pense. Après tout, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir déverrouiller cette pièce que l'on sache ! J'ai essayé pour vérifier tout à l'heure en vous attendant et rien ne s'est passé… Le rituel doit surement vous être destiné lui aussi.

D'un geste distrait, Arthémis saisit du bout des doigts le parchemin que le jeune homme lui tendait, déchiffrant l'écriture avec soin. Cela ne ressemblait à aucune formule qu'elle avait étudié jusqu'à présent, autant dans la forme que dans le langage employé. Les racines semblaient plus celtiques que latines et elle ne parvenait à lier aucun mot à une quelconque langue connue. Il s'agissait, de toute évidence, d'une forme de magie très ancienne et complexe.

Une boule d'angoisse se nicha dans sa gorge alors qu'elle faisait passer le morceau de papier à Noah. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer…

Une fois la formule mémorisée, les cinq adolescents se placèrent autours de la dalle centrale selon les indications de Joshuan, se répartissant à égale distance à chacune des extrémités la constituant. Mélanie prit place du côté pointant en direction de l'étendard de Poufsouffle, confiante, tandis que Sylvia, Noah et Lucile en faisait autant d'une démarche plus hésitante, respectivement tournant le dos aux draperies aux couleurs de Serpentard, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, à l'image des places qu'ils occupaient au sein de leur rêve partagé.

Par défaut, Arthémis s'installa la dernière au niveau de la pointe désignant la sortie, tandis que Joshuan prenait place au centre, dégainant sa baguette grossière d'un geste tendu.

-Vous êtes bien sûrs de vous ? insista Lucile une dernière fois en tirant son propre bâton magique de sa poche, angoissée, une fois la formule entamée il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible !

Tous approuvèrent sans hésiter, décidé, malgré leur cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet de la peur et de l'excitation. Pour un peu, on aurait pu les entendre résonner à l'unisson contre les murs de la pièce.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Joshuan leva sa baguette en l'air, rapidement imité par les cinq autres. Personne n'osait jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à son voisin, de peur de fléchir au dernier moment. Quelques secondes inquiètes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels tous se vidèrent l'esprit, se mettant en condition du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Arthémis grimaça, concentrée. Elle avait beau faire de son mieux, les doutes continuaient à l'assaillir par vague de façon régulière. Avait-elle raison de mener ses amis dans un tel processus ? Devaient-ils faire machine arrière et fuir à toute jambe ? C'était en tout cas l'envie qui l'étreignait avec de plus en plus de force au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulait.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se força néanmoins à donner l'ordre de commencer le contre-sort, les jambes flageolantes sous sa robe.

- C'est parti, souffla-à-t-elle, sa main brandissant sa baguette finement ouvragée couverte de sueur, à trois ! Un…

-...Deux… poursuivirent ses quatre compagnons d'infortune d'une même voix, mêlant inquiétude et détermination.

-...Trois ! acheva Joshuan, la mâchoire crispée.

Presque aussitôt, il enchaina sur la formule liante, récitant les vers runiques complexes les uns après les autres avec assurance, d'une voix claire, se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce avec force.

Son allure de meneur eut tôt fait de mettre fin aux doutes de ses camardes qui s'empressèrent de le suivre, psalmodiant leur partie de la formule en chœur, le regard tourné vers le plafond.

Presque aussitôt, une véritable décharge d'énergie se rependit dans leur bras tendu, à l'image d'un courant électrique d'une rare puissance, remontant le long de leur membre jusqu'à leur outil magique à toute allure, faisant vibrer le bois avec intensité.

Un halo de lumière se mit à luire à l'extrémité de leur baguette, accélérant leur rythme cardiaque de quelques pulsations encore, rouge pour Mélanie, vert pour Sylvia, azur pour Noah et d'un jaune très pâle pour Lucile. Quant à celui d'Arthémis, il éclipsait tout les autres de sa vivacité, illuminant la scène d'un blanc nacré des plus purs.

Bien qu'impressionnés par le spectacle, aucun des cinq adolescents ne faiblit dans leur formule, poursuivant l'incantation d'une voix de plus en plus ferme. Pendant une longue minute, le halo de lumière coloré au bout de leur baguette respective ne cessa de croitre, s'entremêlant en arabesques complexes autours du fin morceau de bois, de plus en plus dur à garder en main tant il s'était mis à vibrer de tout son être.

Puis, brusquement, au moment où Arthémis eut l'impression qu'elle allait lâcher, les rais lumineux explosèrent en une myriade de particules, convergeant en un véritable tourbillon de couleur au niveau de la baguette tendue de Joshuan, au centre exact de la pièce. Les rayons irisés se concentrèrent encore et encore à son extrémité jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une seule et unique sphère de magie pure, éblouissant les adolescents de sa lueur à la limite du soutenable.

Occupée à réciter la formule encore et encore, Lucile sentit soudain le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Effrayée, elle se risqua à baisser le regard pour découvrir un spectacle saisissant. En dessous d'eux, dans un raclement de pierres intarissables, les dalles se réarrangeaient, s'enfonçant, se déplaçant sans cesse, creusant peu à peu un vide de plusieurs mètres autours d'eux, n'épargnant que la dalle centrale sur laquelle ils se tenaient, les piégeant au milieu de la pièce. Au dessus de leur tête, le lustre semblait crépiter sous l'effet de la magie ambiante, menaçant d'imploser à tout instant.

Du coin de l'œil, Noah constata soudain que les murs constituant la salle semblaient s'éloigner d'eux, agrandissant encore ses proportions, déjà impressionnantes. Enfin, après un temps qui leur sembla interminable, les dernières dalles de pierre achevèrent de se réarranger et la sphère de lumière à l'extrémité de la baguette de Joshuan diminua peu à peu jusqu'à disparaitre entièrement, au moment précis où le jeune, épuisé, achevait la formule.

Éreintés par l'effort magique qu'ils venaient de fournir, les six jeunes gens se laissèrent tomber au sol, scrutant avec stupeur la nouvelle disposition de la pièce. Celle-ci semblait avoir doublé de largeur et un pond de pierre reliait désormais la sortie à la dalle centrale, se subdivisant elle-même en quatre autres passages suspendus au dessus du vide, unifiant le milieu de la salle avec les quatre étendards des Maison de Poudlard.

Un escalier se dessinait désormais à la lueur du lustre, face à Arthémis, descendant en direction de l'étage inférieur du lieu, désormais dévoilé.

- …C'est fini ? se risqua à demander Noah, sans ranger sa baguette pour autant, on a descellé le reste de la salle ?

Alors que Joshuan, hésitant, s'apprêtait à répondre par l'affirmative, il y eut subitement comme une brusque bourrasque, faisant claquer leur robe de sorcier respective. D'un seul mouvement, les quatre étendards se soulevèrent brusquement, dévoilant chacun une Rune unique de taille gigantesque, gravée à même le mur, luisant d'une lueur aveuglante, comme chauffé au rouge.

Simultanément, chacune d'entre elle projeta brusquement un rayon de magie concentrée bleu, jaune, vert et rouge, venant respectivement frapper Noah, Lucile, Sylvia et Mélanie. Ces derniers n'eurent même pas le temps de pousser le moindre cri, foudroyés sur place.

Comme un seul homme, ils s'effondrèrent au sol, les jambes fauchées, inconscients. Joshuan, horrifié, eut tout juste le temps de se tourner vers Arthémis pour la voir perdre connaissance à son tour, l'abandonnant seul au centre de la Salle des Fondateurs, dans la détresse et l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Cette fois-ci, le rituel était bel et bien achevé.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Créatures magiques

_Et voilà le chapitre 14 de notre fanfiction basée sur Harry Potter à Labyrinthe-infini et à moi ! En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture~_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 - Créatures magiques<strong>

Un rayon de soleil vint percer à travers la paupière de Mélanie, la tirant de son profond sommeil. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune fille se recroquevilla dans son épais édredon, succombant à l'appel de son lit avec délice. Lundi avait beau venir de commencer et, avec lui, la reprise des cours pour la semaine elle se sentait malgré tout bien peu encline à travailler en cette belle journée prometteuse.

- Debout, espèce de marmotte ! fit une voix à ses oreilles brusquement, la forçant à entrouvrir ses yeux bouffis de sommeil avec un ronchonnement.

Zita et Swan était déjà levées, achevant d'enfiler leur robe de sorcière chacune de leur côté, l'air fraiches et reposées, prêtes à attaquer la journée. Un tel entrain n'eut pour effet que de vider la jeune Poufsouffle de ses maigres forces et elle se laissa aussitôt retomber sur son matelas avec un soupir contrarié.

- Pas enviiiie ! râla-t-elle en s'enfouissant sous son oreiller, fuyant le soleil matinal s'infiltrant au sein du dortoir par les minuscules fenêtres rondes, situées à la base du plafond.

- Allez, la poussa Zita, la plus grande des deux jumelles, en tirant sur sa couette, la forçant à émerger des bras d'un Morphée visiblement peu coopératif, courage flemmarde ! Avec un peu de chance tu vas pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec ton précieux Joshuan aujourd'hui…

Cette réplique eut pour effet de faire se redresser presque aussitôt Mélanie sur son lit, l'air toujours aussi ensommeillé mais une lueur d'intérêt brillant au fond du regard. Zita ne put retenir un éclat de rire à la vue de cette vision cocasse, renforcée par l'aspect échevelé de la jeune fille.

- Allez habille-toi, l'enjoignit-elle en rejoignant sa sœur à la porte du dortoir, on t'attend dans la Salle Commune, et magne toi !

Avec dépit, l'adolescente s'exécuta à contrecœur, enfilant le premier T-shirt qui passait à portée de sa main par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Alors qu'elle boutonnait son jean, un vague sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un léger rosissement au niveau des joues. Zita n'avait pas tord : malgré son manque de volonté à l'idée de reprendre les cours, elle ne pouvait nier que la perspective de passer une autre journée en compagnie du beau Poufsouffle à la cicatrice hantant ses pensées avait quelque chose d'alléchant.

Ragaillardie, elle se hâta d'achever de s'habiller, enfilant sa robe maladroitement.

Cependant, dans la Salle Commune, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Zita et Swan l'y attendait en effet en compagnie d'Hadrien, ami et compagnon de chambre de Joshuan, visiblement seul ce matin. Mélanie fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

- Coucou, fit-elle en saluant brièvement le jeune homme à la tenue affriolante, ton pote n'est pas avec toi ?

- Si tu parles de Joshuan, il ne se sentait pas bien ce matin ! répondit l'interpelé avec un sourire moqueur, il a préféré rester au lit du coup ! Déçue ?

Il accompagna sa question d'un ébouriffage de cheveux affectueux auquel la jeune fille réagit à peine, troublée. L'objet de toutes ses pensées était-il donc si épuisé par leurs sorties nocturnes répétées ? Il y avait de quoi se sentir coupable…

- Ne t'en fais pas trop pour lui, affirma Swan, sentant l'inquiétude de son amie, ça lui arrive souvent ! Il est de constitution fragile et il a déjà séché plusieurs journées de cours à cause de ça depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, pas vrai Hadri' ?

- Yep ! approuva le Poufsouffle avec un signe de tête qui se voulait rassurant, il doit même boire son immonde potion qui pue tous les mois ! Je lui ais déjà dit plusieurs fois que ça ne faisait que lui détériorer la santé ce truc mais il ne veut rien entendre, une vraie tête de mule !

- Une potion ? s'étonna Mélanie, surprise.

Elle avait été à des lieux d'imaginer que Joshuan puisse être d'aussi faible constitution ! Peut-être avait-elle vraiment fini par le pousser à bout avec toutes ces histoires de traduction runique ? Sans compter ce qui s'était déroulé au cours de la nuit passée…

Fermant les yeux un instant, la jeune fille se remémora l'événement, retenant un frisson. Elle avait regagné connaissance quelques secondes seulement après avoir été frappée par le raie de lumière, rencontrant presque immédiatement les yeux pleins d'inquiétude de son camarade de classe. Ce dernier n'avait fini par se détendre que lorsque que chacun de ses amis était revenu à lui, l'un après l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait senti le moindre changement en eux suite à cet étrange phénomène magique, mis à part un mal de crâne lancinant.

Pendant la demi-heure qui avait suivi, ils avaient pris soin d'inspecter la nouvelle Salle des Fondateurs enfin descellée, sans rien relever de bien intéressant. L'étage inférieur déverrouillé conduisait à une simple pièce étroite avec un lit et un bureau, rappelant une minuscule chambre d'étudiant, située dans un minuscule compartiment au dessous de la dalle centrale depuis laquelle ils avaient lancé le contre-sort.

Joshuan, intrigué par les Runes dissimulées derrière les étendards, avait tenté d'en savoir plus mais avait été incapable de les déchiffrer, ces dernières ayant disparu, au profit d'une grande ouverture en arcade. Chacune d'entre elle menait à une autre chambre respective, aux couleurs de la Maison correspondante, peu meublée mais avenante, ainsi que désespérément vide d'indices.

Arthémis avait fini par proclamer qu'il devait s'agir là des anciens appartements privés des Fondateurs de Poudlard avant de sonner le rapatriement des troupes, inquiète en raison de l'heure tournante. Tous avaient fini par quitter la pièce, légèrement déçus par cette recherche infructueuse, avec la promesse d'en discuter le lendemain à la première occasion.

Au fond d'elle, Mélanie avait hâte d'aborder le sujet avec Joshuan et les autres, intriguée. En effet, si la présence des quatre chambres derrière les étendards était facilement explicable, celle de la cinquième pièce l'était beaucoup moins, sans compter ces ultimes Runes qui semblaient avoir agi sur eux… Mais de quelle façon ?

Amère, la jeune fille finit par se faire une raison et par rejoindre ses camarades qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle. Avant de partir, elle se surprit à jeter un ultime regard hésitant en direction de la porte du dortoir des garçons, tentée d'aller voir Joshuan et de lui demander si tout allait bien.

Elle finit cependant par baisser les bras sous les regards insistants de Swan et Zita. Elle aurait tout le temps de prendre des nouvelles du jeune Poufsouffle après les cours après tout !

* * *

><p>Arthémis fixait d'un regard vide son bol de porridge, laissant négligemment sa cuillère jouer d'elle-même avec les grumeaux. Célia, qui en était à sa troisième portion depuis leur arrivée et continuait à se goinfrer, y jeta un regard en biais malgré elle, envieuse.<p>

- Tu ne le mange pas ? questionna-t-elle, la bouche pleine, avant de s'emparer du bol avec un petit cri de régal sans attendre la moindre permission.

L'adolescente au regard cerclé d'or ne prit même pas la peine de s'en formaliser, à la grande surprise de ses condisciples, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle avait beau tenter de penser à autre chose, les événements de la soirée d'hier ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, tournant en boucle dans son esprit sans lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un instant de répit, relançant sa migraine par à-coups.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose désormais : ces étonnants rayons qui avaient frappé chacun de ses amis au moment de la fin de l'incantation ancestrale. A chaque fois qu'elle les revoyait s'effondrer devant ses yeux, il lui semblait que son estomac se tordait un peu plus dans son ventre, lui coupant encore plus l'appétit sous le poids de la culpabilité. Et si, dans sa quête de vérité, elle avait fini par exposer ses amis à de dangereux maléfices dont elle ignorait tout ? Peut-être chercher à en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse pièce secrète dissimulée au fond de leurs songes avait été une erreur au final ? Peut-être était-il encore temps de tout arrêter avant d'aller trop loin ?

Certes, aucun de ses compagnons d'infortune n'avait semblé blessé au cours de l'acte, cependant rien ne garantissait que de futures séquelles, directes conséquences des rayons de magie ultra-concentrée qu'ils s'étaient tous reçu de plein fouet, n'allaient pas finir par faire surface. Auquel cas, Arthémis était persuadée qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à se le pardonner.

Pourtant, derrière la voix de la raison qui lui hurlait de tout arrêter sur le champ avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, un léger murmure continuait à s'élever au fond de son cerveau, lancinant, presque hypnotique. Le murmure de la curiosité.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu évanouie comme les autres alors que tu n'as reçu aucun sort ? répétait-elle sans cesse, fugace, entre deux pensées coupables, comment se fait-il d'ailleurs que tu n'aies pas reçu de sort toi alors que tu fais ce rêve comme les autres depuis longtemps ? ».

Agacée face à son subconscient, Arthémis reposa avec un peu trop de précipitation son gobelet de jus de citrouille qui rependit des gouttes d'un orange mordoré un peu partout sur la nappe. Célia, interprétant mal son geste, s'empressa de reposer le bol de porridge d'un air coupable mais la jeune Serdaigle lui accorda à peine un regard.

La tête toujours bourdonnante de pensées contradictoires, elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Lucile à l'autre bout de la table. Son amie non plus n'avait guère touchée à son assiette de bacon, ses cheveux si lisses et brillants d'ordinaires négligemment attachés aujourd'hui témoignant du trouble qui l'habitait depuis la nuit dernière. Il suffit d'un échange muet entre les deux filles pour que chacune comprenne que l'autre était en proie aux mêmes doutes.

Seul Noah semblait étrangement guilleret ce matin, avalant avec appétit des litres de chocolat chaud dans lesquels il versait de grande louche de miel, dévorant avec un appétit inhabituel son petit déjeuner. Arthémis aussi un sourcil circonspect : il n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme, plutôt réservé d'ordinaire, de se goinfrer autant, et encore moins dés le matin, où il était en général plutôt d'humeur maussade.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'enquérir, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix –comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme après ce qui leur était arrivé dans la Salle des Fondateurs ?

Noah attendit d'avoir avalé les restes d'un énorme croissant garni de confiture de groseille avant de répondre, la bouche encore un peu pâteuse :

- Rien, je suis juste content à l'idée d'avoir cours ! Pas vous ?

Cette remarque ne fit qu'ajouter à l'incrédulité d'Arthémis. Les cours de Potion, comme ceux qu'ils devaient avoir ce matin, avaient toujours et ce depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard été parmi ceux que l'adolescent abhorrait le plus.

Lucile, plus perspicace que sa comparse, eu soudain un sourire en coin.

- Ce ne serait pas parce qu'on a cours avec les Poufsouffle tout à l'heure par hasard ? questionna-t-elle en toute innocence, il me semble que tu es plutôt proche de ce Joshuan depuis nos… Devoirs en commun.

Elle s'était rattrapée de justesse face au regard inquisiteur d'Arthémis mais manifestement personne, aux alentours de la table de Serdaigle, n'avait pris garde à l'étrangeté de la remarque. Il était tout à fait naturel pour des élèves de Maisons différentes de s'entraider pour certains travaux, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'année des BUSE.

Célia, cependant, parut soudain très intéressée, se penchant au dessus de la table en direction de l'adolescent aux lunettes, ses manches trop longues trempant dans les restes du porridge d'Arthémis par inadvertance.

- Joshuan…Cast ? questionna-t-elle d'un air gourmand, ses yeux étincelant de malice sous ses quelques mèches magiquement décolorées, ce type un peu chétif qui traine tout le temps avec ce Poufsouffle aux robes multicolores ? Alors comme ça vous êtes proches tous les deux ?

Arthémis leva les yeux au ciel (ou plutôt, au plafond magique, d'un beau bleu pâle ce jour-ci). Elle savait ce qui intéressant temps la préfète de Serdaigle dans cette histoire. Depuis qu'elle avait surpris Noah à regarder avec insistance Tommy dans leur Salle Commune, elle refusait de démordre de sa théorie de l'homosexualité et ne cessait de remettre le sujet sur le tapis lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient entre fille, au grand agacement de Lexie qui devait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosités pour la calmer.

Manifestement indifférent aux doutes qui planaient sur lui, Noah haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, vidant son troisième bol de chocolat du coin des lèvres.

- Pas spécialement, finit-il par répondre d'un ton égal qui eut l'air de décevoir Célia quelque peu, c'est simplement que c'est le premier garçon avec qui je m'entends bien ici à Poudlard et que ça me fait du bien de parler un peu avec une personne qui ne soit pas de sexe féminin… Ne le prenez pas mal surtout !

Arthémis eut un vague geste indifférent de la main, déjà perdue de nouveau dans ses pensées tournant autours de la Salle des Fondateurs. Pourtant, les paroles du jeune homme parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son esprit et elle se surprit à culpabiliser un peu plus, en songeant que Noah devait se sentir très seul depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs, entouré de filles comme il l'était. Peut-être fréquenter Joshuan le soulageait-il quelque peu au final ?

Son air enjoué lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se rendre au cachot pour le double cours de Potion confirma cette pensée et Arthémis ne put retenir un sourire en pensant qu'au moins leurs investigations concernant la mystérieuse pièce dissimulée avaient eu un effet positif sur quelqu'un.

Noah déchanta vite cependant une fois entrée dans la vaste et sombre pièce peuplée de chaudrons en étain lorsqu'il remarqua la place vide à côté d'Hadrien Rebbelieux de Poufsouffle, habituel trinôme de Joshuan avec un autre garçon au teint mat.

Mélanie, arrivée quelques secondes après eux, se hâta de répéter ce que Zita et Swann lui avait dit sur le compte de Joshuan le matin même et l'humeur du jeune homme redescendit en flèche alors qu'il allait s'assoir, l'air morose, entre Léon et Aurélia à quelques rangs du leur.

Il se montra catastrophique pendant le reste du cours et même la bonne humeur habituelle du professeur Oliver, pourtant fort contagieuse, ne suffit pas à le dérider. Au final, ce fut un Noah grincheux qui ne se fit pas prier pour quitter le cachot le premier lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin des deux heures de cours, sous les regards affligés de ses amies.

Mélanie ne put retenir une moue en rangeant son manuel de potion dans son sac, ayant la plus grande peine du monde à se montrer compatissante. Elle-même était frustrée par l'absence du beau brun mais n'en faisant pas une maladie pour autant, dominant ses émotions avec un certain brio pour lequel Arthémis, au fond d'elle-même, la félicita chaudement.

Le groupe n'eut l'occasion de discuter avec Sylvia que très brièvement au cours du déjeuner avant le début de leur cours en option, discussion pendant laquelle ils convinrent, à voix basse, de ne pas se rendre de nouveau à la Salle des Fondateurs avant le rétablissement de Joshuan, par égard pour le jeune homme. « Après tout, sans lui, on n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin », fit très justement remarquer Lucile, faisant légèrement rosir Mélanie au passage.

Durant le cours de Divination, ce fut au tour d'Arthémis de se montrer d'une humeur massacrante. Elle se montrait toujours aussi peu douée dans la matière et les regards de déception à demi voilés que lui accordaient de temps à autre le professeur Pellatiars depuis son bureau ne faisait qu'ajouter au sentiment de frustration duquel elle se sentait prisonnière depuis le début de la matinée.

Elle quitta l'atmosphère étouffante de parfum de la salle de la Tour Nord avec un soupir de soulagement à peine dissimulée, Noah, Célia et Lucile sur ses talons, et se prépara, après avoir rejoint Béa et Lexie en cours de route, à affronter une ultime heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant une pause bien méritée.

Avoir cours avec le directeur de l'établissement était toujours une expérience étonnante et même Célia avoua à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le professeur Potter parvenait à assumer ses fonctions tout en assurant le bon déroulement de ses leçons, sans compter les rattrapages dont bénéficiaient parfois le groupe d'Arthémis. Malgré cet emploi du temps visiblement inhumain, force était de constater que le directeur de Poudlard, malgré son grand âge, était un enseignant exemplaire.

La façon dont il abordait les sujets théoriques laissait deviner une très riche expérience personnel en matière de combat contre la Magie Noir et les parties pratiques se révélaient bien souvent fascinantes, quoi que d'un niveau très ardues. Si Arthémis avait parfois du mal à progresser, elle devait reconnaitre que les sortilèges enseignés étaient parmi les plus intéressants. Au moins avait-elle l'impression que ces derniers servaient à quelque chose, contrairement à ceux que le professeur Laglier s'obstinaient à leur enseigner, d'une complexité ridicule en comparaison avec le résultat obtenue.

« Des souris en tasse, non mais vraiment… » pensa-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais tout en s'exerçant avec soin au sortilège de Réduction qui, cette fois, parvint à faire exploser sa cible –une boîte de kleenex- avec efficacité.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident notable et, après une ultime séance de cours de rattrapages avec le professeur Puyol qui se termina tard le soir, bien après que le soleil se soit couché, Arthémis se surprit à constater qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas penser à la Salle des Prophètes pendant plusieurs heures.

Ce fut un groupe un peu plus détendu que le matin même qui se sépara au niveau des escaliers, Sylvia et Mélanie descendant en direction des sous-sols tandis que les trois autres remontaient les marches quatre à quatre vers la Tour de Serdaigle, désireux d'éviter Lamanzana, qui devait trainer dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci à l'affut d'une proie à punir avec acharnement.

Éreintée par la journée de cours et la dernière semaine à enquêter d'arrache-pied sur les mystères de la Salle des Fondateurs, Arthémis se surprit à rêvasser face à son devoir de Métamorphose au bout de quelques minutes seulement, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du visage de marbre noble de Rowena Serdaigle, à la surface de laquelle se reflétait les flammes dansantes de l'âtre de la Salle Commune.

Étouffant un bâillement, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la longue liste de questions qu'elle avait encore à traiter avant de capituler, remettant le fastidieux travail au lendemain. Elle aurait une heure de trou avant le cours du professeur Laglier, autant en profiter pour récupérer quelques peu, quitte à se mettre en retard.

- Bon, moi je vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle en s'étirant paresseusement, à la manière d'un chat gracieux.

Seuls quelques murmures, visiblement guère plus éveillés qu'elle, lui répondirent autours de la table qu'ils avaient choisis pour travailler. Noah avait le regard résolument fixé sur un point au loin, le regard vitreux, des gouttes d'encre s'écoulant de sa plume à intervalle régulier pour venir tomber à la surface de son parchemin, guère plus rempli que le sien. Quant à Lucile, elle agitait sa longue et fine baguette en bois de charme d'un air rêveur, s'exerçant de façon presque inconsciente au sortilège de Lévitation sur une pile de friandises ramenées des cuisines par Célia, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque son esprit s'évadait malgré elle. En fait, seule Béa semblait encore pleinement concentrée sur son travail, le nez à moitié coller sur la surface rugueuse de son devoir, sa plume courant frénétiquement sur le papier.

- Bonne nuit, fut-elle la seule à lâcher de sa voix douce sans pour autant se retourner vers Arthémis, au moment précis où Célia étouffait un début de ronflement sonore, s'attirant les petits rires moqueurs d'un groupe de 2ème année qui trainait dans le coin.

Renonçant à attirer plus d'attention sur son départ, elle abdiqua et se dirigea lentement vers la porte menant aux dortoirs des filles, la tête lourde et les paupières plombées de fatigue. Le poids des remords et des interrogations s'étaient envolés de son esprit en cet instant précis. Elle n'avait plus qu'une hâte : dormir.

Mélanie, de son côté, entreprit fougueusement de venir taper à la porte du dortoir de Joshuan au moment précis où Arthémis s'effondrait sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, après de longues heures d'hésitation tortueuse. Elle voulait être sûr qu'il allait bien et prendre de ses nouvelles avant d'aller se coucher, histoire de soulager quelque peu sa conscience mise à mal. Ce fut un Hadrien déjà torse nu et échevelé qui lui ouvrit cependant, légèrement surprit par son intervention, sans songer à se couvrir pour autant.

Il l'informa d'une voix ensommeillée que Joshuan avait quitté leur dortoir avant qu'ils ne reviennent de cours et qu'il devait probablement se trouver à l'infirmerie, comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire.

Pendant un instant, il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelques choses mais les quolibets que ses camarades de chambre lui lancèrent en s'apercevant de la présence d'une fille l'en dissuada et il finit par souhaiter bonne nuit à Mélanie avant de lui claquer la porte au nez, la laissant seule et désemparée au milieu du couloir en terre battue.

Lentement, elle reprit la direction de la Salle Commune, indécise. En temps normal, elle aurait été rouge de honte de s'être faite ainsi rayer de loin par les jeunes Poufsouffle mais l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait désormais pour Joshuan prédominait sur le reste. Pendant une seconde folle, elle songea à se plonger dans l'obscurité de l'école pour rejoindre l'infirmerie et avoir ainsi le cœur net sur l'état de santé de celui qui hantait ses pensées mais un simple coup d'œil à sa montre l'en dissuada. Il était tard et si Joshuan était véritablement aussi malade que le décrivait Hadrien, il devait dormir depuis longtemps. Mieux valait ronger son frein et attendre le lendemain pour être fixée.

Ce soir-là, elle eu un mal fou à s'endormir, la tête pleine d'horribles images d'un jeune homme blême à la cicatrice saillante, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, pâle comme la mort.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, couverte de sueur, sans parvenir à déterminer ce qui avait pu la tirer de son sommeil, une sourde appréhension cognant contre ses temps. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui avait semblé entendre Joshuan pousser un cri, loin quelque part dans l'école. Après plusieurs minutes à contempler les visages profondément endormis de Swan, Zita, Morgan et de la quatrième fille partageant son dortoir, elle finit par se convaincre qu'il ne s'était agit là que d'un mauvais rêve avant de replonger dans un sommeil troubler de songes diffus et angoissants.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ce fut de bonne heure que la troupe de Serdaigle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la table de Poufsouffle, il parut évident que Joshuan ne se montrerait pas ce jour-ci non plus, à la grande frustration d'Arthémis, inquiète, bien entendue, mais également désireuse de retourner dans leur salle mystérieuse, histoire d'y mener une enquête plus approfondie. Un bon repos bien mérité avait en effet re-déclanché chez elle un élan de curiosité et elle brûlait d'inspecter les mystérieux quartiers de Fondateurs, à la recherche d'une quelconque piste qu'elle aurait pu laisser de côté lors de leur dernière visite.<p>

Noah semblait s'être fait une raison et, si son appétit de la veille avait nettement diminué, son attitude bougonne semblait s'être légèrement apaisée durant la nuit, au grand soulagement de tout le groupe. Célia se risqua même à faire une blague sur son « caractère de cochon », selon ses mots, qui le laissa rouge de confusion et provoqua de grands éclats de rire chez Lucile, Béa et Arthémis. Elle parvint même à redresser très légèrement les coins de la bouche de Lexie en une attitude presque souriante, ce qui constituait un exploit à part entière ! Ce fut dans une bonne humeur toute relative que la bande quitta la table quelques minutes plus tard, prête à faire face aux épuisants cours de la journée.

Une bonne surprise attendait cependant les élèves de Serdaigle ce jour-là qui, en arrivant devant la porte de la salle d'Enchantement, trouvèrent un mot du professeur Puyol leur informant que son cours de la matinée était annulé pour des raisons administratives obscures dont personne ne se souciait réellement. Une seule chose importait désormais dans l'esprit des adolescents, surexcités : ils avaient désormais droit à deux heures de libre inespérées avant la reprise de leur emploi du temps plus que copieux.

Extatique, Célia entraina Béa et Lexie dans le parc profiter des derniers rayons de soleil d'automne, déjà bien atténuée depuis la veille par de lourds nuages d'un blanc laiteux qui ne laissaient présager qu'un refroidissement constant de la température dans les jours à venir.

Lucile, Arthémis et Noah, quant à eux, durent se résoudre d'un air maussade à se diriger vers la bibliothèque, renonçant à s'amuser. Leurs recherches liées à la mystérieuse Salle des Fondateurs avait fini par empiéter sur leur programme de révision et leurs devoirs, aussi avait-il accumulé un retard conséquent dans leur travail qu'il leur aurait sans doute été impossible de combler sans ces deux heures de trou inopinées.

Noah et Arthémis allèrent rapidement s'installer à l'une des nombreuses tables de libre de la haute pièce remplies d'étagères pleines à craquer tandis que Lucile allait fébrilement dénicher quelques ouvrages susceptibles de leur venir en aide pour leurs devoirs de Métamophose et d'Histoire de la Magie, sous le regard mauvais de la bibliothécaire, une femme à la mine renfrognée et aux cheveux roux secs et cassants se dressant en touffe sur son crâne luisant légèrement.

Finalement, les trois compagnons d'infortune se mirent lentement à l'ouvrage et, pendant près d'une heure, on n'entendit que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins, entrecoupé par moment du bruit diffus d'une page qu'on tourne maladroitement.

Par moment, Arthémis se surprit à contempler le parc à travers la haute et fine fenêtre en arcade leur faisant face. Ses pensées dérivaient alors de nouveau du côté de la pièce secrète de la Salle des Trophées et il lui était alors de nouveau extrêmement difficile de se re-concentrer sur ses devoirs, la tête vrombissante de questions autrement plus intéressantes que celles des formules d'usage permettant des sortilèges de Transfert.

Lorsque neuf heures sonna, Mélanie, profita d'une heure de libre, vint les rejoindre, un sourire étrange sur le visage.

- Je suis allée voir Joshuan à l'infirmerie, affirma-t-elle à voix basse en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à un épais ouvrage signé « Bathilda Tourdesac ».

- Comment est-ce qu'il allait ? s'empressèrent de questionner Arthémis et Noah, dissimulant les mouvements de leur lèvres derrière leur parchemin respectif tandis que Lucile poussait un petit soupir plaintif.

- Pas fort, reconnut Mélanie avec une grimace, il avait l'air très affaibli quand je l'ai vu et je pense franchement qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! Enfin, d'après mademoiselle Traine il va beaucoup mieux et devrait être en état de reprendre les cours d'ici demain.

- Tant mieux ! affirma poliment Arthémis dont le cœur s'accéléra légèrement à la pensée du fait qu'ils pourraient peut-être tous se rendre de nouveau dans la Salle des Fondateurs d'ici un jour ou deux.

Noah, quant à lui, demeura étrangement silencieux, penché sur son devoir qu'il observait d'un œil faussement concentré, la bouche sèche. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les paroles de Mélanie étaient loin de l'avoir rassuré quant à l'état de santé de Joshuan et il se promet de trouver le courage d'aller lui rendre visite après les cours, histoire de ne pas rester sans nouvel de son seul ami masculin au sein de l'établissement.

Dix heures arrivèrent beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus et Arthémis constata avec une moue dépitée que son questionnaire de Métamorphose avait à peine avancée ! Il lui faudrait encore recourir à leur dernière heure d'étude l'après-midi même si elle souhaitait parvenir à le finir à temps, quitte à le bâcler.

Lucile entreprit de débarrasser prestement la table des diverses notes et parchemins raturés qu'elle glissa dans son sac tandis que Noah courrait remettre en place les livres empruntés sous l'œil suspicieux de la bibliothécaire et le groupe s'éclipsa, faisant route ensemble en direction du parc où une brise mordante s'était levée pour assister à leur cours en commun de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les leçons étaient assurées par Hagrid, le garde-chasse aux allures de géant et à la barbe grisonnante qui avait conduit Arthémis, Noah et les autres, en compagnie des Premières Années, jusqu'à Poudlard depuis le lac à l'occasion de leur premier jour.

Jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes n'avait été que guère convaincue par les méthodes d'enseignements du vieil homme, encore robuste pour son âge. En effet, depuis le début de l'année, ils s'étaient contentés d'étudier non sans un certain dégoût des Veracrasses : sortes de larves blanchâtres aux proportions gigantesques dont la seule capacité semblait être celle d'enfourner d'impressionnantes quantités de laitue au fond de leur écœurant gosier gluant de mucus. Arthémis en était même venue à se demander, après la troisième séance à se débattre avec un des vers pour le nourrir, si le professeur Hagrid disposait d'un véritable programme de cours et s'il n'avait pas l'intention de leur faire étudier la même créature visqueuse toute l'année (une perspective fort peu réjouissante, elle devait bien le reconnaitre).

Cependant, une seconde bonne surprise attendait les élèves ce matin là. Hagrid les attendait, comme à son habitude, devant la minuscule cabane de pierres blanchies aux murs circulaires qui semblait lui servir de maison, un peu à l'écart du château. Un grand sourire était fiché sur ses lèvres cette fois cependant et il se frottait les mains d'un air enthousiaste.

- Bien, approchez ! intima-t-il d'un ton bourru lorsque l'ensemble des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de 5ème année se furent rassembler devant lui, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Le Ministère vient ENFIN de me faire parvenir la nouvelle liste des créatures à étudier au programme de cette année ce qui veut dire qu'on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !

- Ça veut dire qu'on n'aura plus à s'occuper des Verracrasses ? ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un Hadrien indéniablement inquiet au fond du premier rang. Quelques ricanements lui répondirent mais Hagrid ne se défit pas de son sourire.

- Rassurez-vous Mr. Rebbelieux, vous en avez terminé avec ces bestioles ! affirma-t-il ce qui eu pour effet de diffuser une véritable vague de soulagement parmi la classe, et pour compenser ce long mois d'inactivité, j'en conviens, je vous ais réservé une petite surprise pour le cours d'aujourd'hui !

Malgré elle, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un bref sentiment d'appréhension face au ton mystérieux d'Hagrid. Sentiment qui s'ancra un peu plus dans sa poitrine lorsque le demi-géant affirma d'un ton énergique :

- Bien, suivez-moi maintenant ! On fait cours du côté de la Forêt Interdite aujourd'hui ! Dépêchons, allons !

Des murmures de protestations diffus s'élevèrent aussitôt des rangs mais aucun n'osa défier l'ordre du professeur, qui devait dépasser la plupart des élèves de plusieurs bons mètres, s'avançant à sa suite en trainant les pieds. Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de se sentir crispée en s'avançant à la suite de Béa et Lexie, les mains dans les poches. Le Forêt Interdite ? Le professeur Potter ne les avait-il pas justement mis en garde contre ces bois en début d'année ? Etait-il réellement prudent de s'y rendre pour un cours ?

Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin en direction de Noah et fut surprise de lire une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard, dissimulé derrière ses épaisses lunettes. Apparemment, l'avertissement du directeur lui était sorti de la tête. Au moins Lucile, trottinant à quelques pas d'eux, semblait partager ses appréhensions, à en juger sa mine lugubre.

Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq longues minutes pour atteindre la lisière des arbres, dans une ambiance plus qu'inquiète à laquelle les plaisanteries morbides de Léon ne faisaient que contribuer. Fort heureusement, et au grand soulagement général, Hagrid n'alla pas plus loin et les interrompit à quelques mètres de la Forêt, leur imposant le silence d'un bref rappel à l'ordre.

Anxieuse, Arthémis fixa les arbres, à la recherche de leur sujet d'étude. Leurs troncs étaient tellement resserrés et leurs cimes si touffus et inégales qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus de quelques mètres, l'obscurité semblant imprégner l'air comme une nappe de brume noire, solide et profonde.

Lentement, d'un geste très professionnel, Hagrid porta deux doigts gros comme le manche d'un balai à sa bouche et lança un bref sifflement, qu'il réitéra à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant un bref instant, rien ne bougea sous le couvert des arbres. Puis, un bruissement fit soudain tressauter Arthémis qui, gênée, se retourna vers ses condisciples pour voir si quelqu'un avait décelé chez elle ce moment de faiblesse. Par chance, tous semblaient autant, voire plus inquiets qu'elles. Lucile était blême et même Célia avait renoncé à arborer son habituel sourire radieux, le regard fixé avec intensité vers la Forêt.

Soudain, alors qu'Arthémis se retournait dans la bonne direction, une fine patte au poil argenté, sertie d'un sabot d'une couleur d'or tira sur le noir, étincelant de mille feux, émergea de la pénombre et un murmure d'excitation doublé d'une certaine dose d'admiration se répandit parmi les élèves, remplaçant rapidement l'appréhension.

Lentement, le corps d'un magnifique étalon racé suivi la patte, s'avançant à la lumière du jour d'une démarche étonnamment gracieuse, sa crinière d'argent s'illuminant sous les reflets du soleil livide de façon surréaliste, comme l'enveloppant d'une véritable aura de pureté et de beauté à l'état brut. Subjuguée, Arthémis détailla la figure fine et le regard pétillant d'intelligence du cheval, ses yeux remontant lentement le long d'une unique corne en arabesque, d'un or nacré, s'élevant très haut depuis son front, effilée et mortelle.

- Une licorne… souffla Lucile avant tout le monde, visiblement sous le choc, waouh… !

Hagrid semblait satisfait de son petit effet et Arthémis ne pouvait l'en blâmer. L'animal était tout simplement magnifique, d'autant plus pour les personnes élevées dans un univers moldu durant des années à son image. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu plus d'une histoire sur les licornes, ces créatures magiques fantastiques peuplant les comptes de fées de son enfance. Combien de fois, enfant, s'était-elle amusée à rêver qu'elle chevauchait une de ces créatures en riant, se prenant pour une princesse ? Mais imaginer ou voir un dessin de licorne dans un livre toute sa vie en s'imaginant qu'il ne s'agitait que de fadaises pour petite fille était une expérience toute autre que de se retrouver face à un tel animal en chair et en os, débordant de grâce et de pureté de tout son être.

Sans déterminer pourquoi, elle se sentit soudain quelque peu mal à l'aise en sa présence et ne put retenir un pas de recul, baissant les yeux vers l'herbe sèche, comme si sa simple présence avait suffit à assombrir l'aura de cette créature si somptueuse.

- Une licorne, effectivement, approuva Hagrid une fois que les premiers murmures d'excitation furent retombés, une créature magique très noble. Quelqu'un peut-il me déterminer quels sont les principaux traits de différence entre cette créature et, mettons un cheval pur-sang. Oui Mr. Shun ?

Non sans surprise, Arthémis se retourna prestement en direction de Noah qui avait timidement levé la main au dessus de la foule. Elle n'était pas la seule à se montrer étonnée : nombre de Serdaigle murmuraient désormais entre eux d'un air suspicieux et Mélanie ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était la première fois que l'un des cinq nouveaux venues en 5ème année se risquait à prendre la parole en classe, pour répondre à la question directe d'un professeur.

- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Hagrid d'un ton affable, sentant visiblement sa timidité ressurgir.

- Hum, se reprit Noah en rosissant légèrement, se raclant la gorge avant de répondre, il y a tout d'abord quelques caractéristiques physiques si je ne me trompe pas.

- Oui, une grande corne au milieu du front par exemple ! ne put s'empêcher de balancer Léon, resté en arrière, d'un ton cinglant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire une bonne partie de la classe.

Habitué aux sarcasmes, plus affectueux qu'autre chose, de son compagnon de chambre, Noah sembla cependant perde ses moyens quelques instants, s'empourprant violemment. Les regards encourageants de ses amies de Serdaigle et de Mélanie suffirent cependant à lui faire retrouver ses esprits et il inspira profondément, jugulant sa timidité avec difficulté.

- _Certes_, reprit-il d'un air qui se voulait moqueur à l'adresse de Léon, mais il a aussi cette barbiche, similaire à celle des chèvres, que l'on voit ici sous son menton, leur sabots, en or pur aussi résistant que du diamant et leur poids, qui est très inférieur à celui d'un cheval. Sans compter que toutes les licornes adultes ont la même couleur de poil, ce qui n'est pas le cas des cheveux. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans le livre de cours, bafouilla-t-il pou conclure avant de se taire, rouge de honte.

Hagrid, cependant, paraissait amplement satisfait de la réponse.

- Oui oui, c'est très bien ! approuva-t-il, visiblement impressionné que le jeune homme ait été capable de retenir ce genre d'informations après une simple lecture, 10 points pour Serdaigle Mr. Shun (un sourire radieux naquit sur le visage de Noah qui fit rapidement mine de tousser afin de le dissimuler, embarrassé) ! Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer, le crin de licorne –qui entre dans la fabrication des baguettes magiques- a toujours la même teinte, d'un blanc très pur. L'individu ici présent n'a encore cependant qu'un duvet argenté, signe qu'il ne doit pas encore avoir atteint l'âge adulte. A en juger la longueur de sa corne, déjà bien développée, et la teinte de son poil, il doit avoir à peu près 5 ans. En effet, un poulain de licorne reste doré jusqu'à 2 ans et ne voit sa corne commencer à pousser que vers 4 ans. La licorne que vous voyez ici devrait atteindre l'âge adulte d'ici deux ans environ, âge où son poil devient d'un blanc immaculé…

Arthémis fut vite forcée de reconnaitre que ce cours était de loin plus passionnant que tous les précédents auxquels elle avait pu assister en matière de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et que, si Hagrid se montrait peu enclin à discuter des Veracrasses, il était indéniable qu'il disposait de connaissances très développées en matière de licornes.

Pendant la première demi-heure, il discourut longuement sur l'habitat naturel de ces créatures, les propriétés magiques de leur crin, leur sang (d'une curieuse couleur argentée, selon les dires de Noah) et de leur corne (Arthémis entrevit Lucile serrer sa baguette entre ses mains à cet instant) ainsi que sur leur régime alimentaire.

- Contrairement à leur cousines proches bicornes, les licornes sont très farouches et se laissent rarement approcher par l'homme, conclut Hagrid au bout d'un moment en s'épongeant le front d'un revers de manche, elles sont cependant plus enclines à accepter la présence des filles que des garçons, raison pour laquelle je vais demander aux garçons de reculer de quelques pas tandis que les f-… Noah !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Arthémis sentit son cœur chavirer. Sans la moindre explication, le jeune homme aux lunettes était sorti des rangs et s'était avancé de plusieurs mètres en direction de la licorne, qui gardait désormais ses yeux fixement posés sur lui, visiblement méfiante. Les deux classes retinrent leur souffle malgré elle. Derrière elle, Arthémis entendit Célia pousser une exclamation étouffée.

- Recule ! siffla Hagrid entre ses dents à l'adresse du Serdaigle, sans oser hausser le ton de peur d'effrayer encore plus la licorne et de la faire charger son élève par inadvertance, je ne le dirais pas deux fois Mr. Shun !

Mais Noah semblait indifférent à la voix de son professeur. Le regard dans le vague, il semblait résolut à marcher de façon obstinée en direction de la créature, pas après pas, tendant peu à peu la main à mesure qu'il avançait.

Arthémis, la main serrée sur la baguette au fond de sa poche dans un réflexe fou, retenait sa respiration, incapable d'oser réagir, le cœur battant la chamade. Noah n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la licorne désormais, qui s'était figée sur place, la corne légèrement abaissée, prête à bondir. Lucile étouffa un glapissement tandis que Mélanie s'agrippait au bras d'Hadrien malgré elle sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Plus qu'un mètre…

Enfin, au moment où on eut l'impression que la licorne allait charger, Noah franchit les derniers pas le séparant de la créature et posa timidement sa main au sommet de son crane, la faisant tressaillir. Pendant une seconde interminable, la créature resta figée, interdite, et Hagrid parut sur le point d'intervenir, puis…

- Oooh… !

A la stupeur générale, la licorne venait de répondre à la caresse du jeune homme, frottant sa crinière argentée contre ses doigts fins et pâles, quémandant de nouvelles marques d'affection. Visiblement aussi surpris que les autres élèves, Noah sembla soudain se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire mais se risqua néanmoins à adresser un petit sourire nerveux à la licorne, lui flattant l'encolure de façon délicate dans le sens du poil.

Hagrid paraissait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, la bouche béante dans une expression hagarde. Pendant un bref instant, Arthémis crut qu'il allait se mettre en colère, puis un grand éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres du géant, faisant sursauter tout le monde. La licorne, contre toute attente, ne broncha pas, visiblement seulement obnubilé par Noah.

- Ah ben ça par exemple ! rugit Hagrid en laissant échapper un nouveau rire, plus nerveux que véritablement joyeux, en plus de 40 ans de carrière c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Une licorne –jeune qui plus est- accepter un mâle humain aussi facilement ! Je ne peux pas nier que je suis impressionner, même si vous avez risquez gros dans votre tentative mon jeune ami ! J'ajoute quand même vingt points supplémentaires à Serdaigle pour votre impertinence !

Cette fois-ci, Noah parut à peine entendre l'annonce du surplus de points qu'il venait de faire gagner à sa Maison. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour la licorne, qu'il continuait à caresser doucement d'un geste qu'on aurait cru expert, subjugué par son poil d'argent brillant de mille reflets au soleil.

- Parfait ! rit une dernière fois Hagrid avant de se tourner, la mine radieuse, vers le reste de ses élèves, qui veut suivre l'exemple de Noah maintenant ?

Un à un, les élèves se risquèrent à approcher les licornes que le demi-géant appelait au fur et à mesure par d'autres sifflement sonores, la nourrissant de quelques brins d'herbes grasses que leur confiait l'enseignant. Les filles furent les premières à passer, sur les recommandations d'Hagrid, puis les garçons, dont aucun ne parvint à renouveler l'exploit de Noah. Léon dut même battre en retraite en voyant sa licorne souffler de façon hargneuse dans sa direction alors que plusieurs mètres les séparaient encore.

- C'était impressionnant, admit Célia en rejoignant son ami à lunettes devant sa licorne, qui paraissait un peu méfiante face à cet attroupement soudain mais se détendit lorsque Noah lui eu murmuré quelques mots apaisant à l'oreille, je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel talent avec les animaux !

- A vrai dire moi non plus, s'étonna l'adolescent avec un petit haussement d'épaule gêné avant de s'écarter à regret pour laisser Lucile caresser timidement à son tour l'animal.

- C'était surtout très imprudent, répliqua Arthémis à l'adresse de la préfète sans parvenir toutefois à dissimulé son ton impressionné, même si je dois avoué que tu m'as surpris Noah !

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, l'air coupable, et l'adolescente fit mine de flatter la licorne à son tour qui tressauta brusquement à son contact en hennissant légèrement, la poussant à amorcer un pas de recul.

Vexée, Arthémis préféra s'éloigner d'un pas légèrement boudeur pour laisser sa place à Lexie, qui n'eut, elle, aucun mal à approcher la créature magique. La jeune fille au regard cerclé d'or ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie au fond de son cœur face à ce spectacle : elle n'avait jamais eu aucun problème avec les animaux dans le champ de ses parents, pourquoi cette stupide licorne se comportait-elle différemment ?

S'éloignant légèrement, elle surprit du coin de l'œil la bande de Tommy, le préfet de Serdaigle, ricaner méchamment, un peu à l'écart du groupe, et Arthémis eut la désagréable impression que c'était Noah qu'ils pointaient du doigt, hilare.

- Tapette, entendit-elle avec colère John souffler entre deux murmures.

Elle comprit presque aussitôt que Noah avait commis une erreur en se montrer sa apte à s'occuper d'une licorne et que, bien loin de le rendre impressionnant, cet acte n'avait fait que le discréditer, du moins aux yeux des autres garçons Serdaigle. Ses craintes furent confirmer lorsque, flânant d'un air innovant parmi le groupe du préfet, elle les entendit distinctement se moquer de lui, affirmant qu'il devait plus tenir de la fille que du garçon pour avoir pu s'approcher de la créature aussi facilement. Ces paroles lui soulevèrent le cœur et elle préféra s'éloigner avant de lancer par mégarde un sortilège à Tommy ou à un de ses amis, les fusillant du regard. Un tel manque d'ouverture d'esprit l'écœurait !

Se rappelant le regard qu'avait lancé Noah à son préfet de compagnon de chambre la dernière fois dans la Salle Commune, Arthémis préféra cependant garder ce qu'elle avait entendu pour elle et s'appliqua à afficher un sourire des plus convaincants envers Noah lorsque celui-ci vint la rejoindre à la fin du cours, radieux. Mieux valait ne pas lui donner de nouvelles raisons de manquer de confiance en lui.

Alors que les Serdaigle s'éloignaient de nouveau vers le château, talonnés par les Poufsouffle, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cet exploit risquait fort de porter préjudice à son ami plus qu'autre chose à l'avenir. Indifférent aux moqueries qui continuaient à résonner autours de lui, ce dernier se contentant de discuter avec ardeur du cours avec Béa et Lexie, qu'il avait de toute évidence trouver passionnant. En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'Arthémis le voyait aussi intéressé par quelque chose.

« Peut-être qu'il commence à trouver sa place ici ? » se dit-elle à elle-même en fixant le dos mince et surexcité de Noah, qui discutait désormais bruyamment de la possibilité d'étudier les bicornes au prochain trimestre. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cette pensée ne lui apporta pas la joie qu'elle s'était attendue à ressentir pour son amie.

Ce fut d'un air morose qu'elle emboita le pas du groupe jusqu'aux hautes portes de chênes, se préparant à avaler un copieux déjeuner avant de débuter les cours de l'après-midi, toute trace de devoir de Métamorphose et de salle mystérieuse évanouies de son esprit pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

Cependant, l'interminable questionnaire lui revint rapidement en mémoire quelques heures plus tard lorsque, alors qu'elle suivait son petit groupe en direction du parc après le déjeuner, Béa s'étonna de ne pas la voir se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine rancœur qu'elle fit aussitôt demi-tour en direction du château, son sac sur l'épaule et un air passablement dépité sur son beau visage. Noah, solidaire, accepta de l'accompagner plutôt que de profiter de son heure de libre, affirmant qu'il devait de toute façon réviser plusieurs sortilèges des années inférieures, ce que personne ne pouvait contester, aux vues de ses piètres performances en cours de rattrapage des derniers mois.

Il apparut vite cependant que Noah avait d'autres choses en tête que ses exercices et, après qu'il eut hésité pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, attablé devant son amie à la bibliothèque, son pied tapotant nerveusement le sol à intervalle régulier, Arthémis finit par craquer et le pousser à aller voir Joshuan à l'infirmerie, chose qu'il accepta presque aussitôt, visiblement soulagé, non sans se confondre en excuses cependant.

Au final, la jeune fille se retrouva donc seule en compagnie de la surveillante à l'air acariâtre, le nez penché sur son devoir, plus démotivée que jamais.

Alors qu'elle déchiffrait avec difficulté une ligne particulièrement complexe concernant l'importance des mouvements de baguettes dans un sortilège de Disparition, elle sentit une chaise racler le plancher non loin d'elle à sa table. Pensant que Noah était de retour, elle leva machinalement la tête et reconnut, horrifiée, les cheveux filandreux et le sourire jaunâtre de Kevin Troiscocu.

- Salut princesse, alors, on m'évite ? lança-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Arthémis se trouva subitement passionnée par son devoir, l'ignorant superbement. Depuis leur retenue ensembles, Kevin avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de tenter de l'aborder à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, ce qui avait tendance à arriver plus de fois que nécessaire au goût de la jeune fille, qui le soupçonnait de la suivre par moment.

Les débuts de sentiments qu'elle avait cru développer pour lui un instant s'étaient vite dissipés en ce rendant compte à quel point il pouvait être collant et Arthémis passait désormais le plus clair de son temps entre les cours à regarder nerveusement derrière son dos pour voir s'il ne surgissait pas d'une salle de classe, le sourire aux lèvres, prêt à sauter sur elle. Fort heureusement, les connaissances de Célia en matière de passages secrets de l'école lui avait permis plus d'une fois d'échapper au jeune homme de Gryffondor et elle avait béni la préfète plus d'une fois pour son aide précieuse.

Cependant, cette fois-ci Célia n'était pas là et il allait falloir affronter Kevin : dans l'espace restreint de la bibliothèque, aucun échappatoire n'était possible.

- J'ai été occupée, lâcha-t-elle finalement en faisant mine de raturer une ligne de son devoir, tu veux quelque chose ?

Sans répondre, le jeune homme se pencha sur son questionnaire avant d'émettre une sorte de sifflement de désapprobation qui eut pour effet de crisper Arthémis encore un peu plus.

- La Métamorphose hein ? Commenta-t-il, visiblement peu intéressée, c'est chiant cette matière ! Moi j'ai abandonné dés que j'ai pu, Laglier est trop bizarre pas vrai ?

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente prof, répliqua Arthémis en toute mauvaise foi, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais il faut que je finisse ce devoir avant la fin de l'heure alors à moins que tu ais vraiment quelque chose d'important à me dire…

Pendant un instant, Kevin parut désemparée par l'attitude agressive de son interlocutrice. Il se reprit bien vite malgré tout et s'empressa de reprendre sa conversation, sans se défaire de son éternel sourire :

- En fait je voulais t'inviter à aller voir notre séance d'entrainement ce week-end ! expliqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué, tu sais avec l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Tu pourrais me voir jouer comme ça.

Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'elle s'intéresse à quelque chose comme le Quidditch ? Elle n'avait que vaguement entendu parler de ce jeu, très populaire chez les sorciers à ce qu'on lui avait dit, des bouches de Mélanie et de Sylvia. Mais leu ton surexcité n'avait pas suffit à éveiller en elle de l'intérêt même du temps où elle se croyait moldue, elle avait toujours détesté le sport sous toutes ses formes.

- Tu n'as pas peur que j'aille rapporter vos techniques secrètes à l'équipe de Serdaigle ? ironisa-t-elle, sans parvenir à faire disparaitre le sourire des lèvres de Kevin pour autant.

- Écoute, on joue Samedi à 15h, affirma-t-il en se levant soudain de la table, surprenant la jeune fille, amène une amie si tu veux mais je te conseille vraiment de venir ! Ça pourrait t'intéresser plus que tu ne le penses… Sur ce, bon devoir !

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna en direction de la sortie d'une démarche fière, sous le regard médusé d'Arthémis. Que signifiait ce brusque virement d'attitude ?

Avec un grognement horrifié, elle constata brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas avancé sur son travail de toute la conversation et du se contenter de bâcler quelques réponses incertaines durant la dernière demi-heure. Ce fut une Arthémis très peu satisfaite de son devoir de Métamorphose qui quitta la bibliothèque lorsque la cloche sonna au final.

Elle retrouva Noah et les autres quelques minutes plus tard devant la Salle de Classe, occupée à attendre que le professeur Laglier en ait fini avec ses élèves de 7ème année.

- Joshuan dormait quand je suis arrivé, expliqua le jeune homme d'un air dépité lorsqu'Arthémis les eut rejoint, je n'ai pas osé le réveiller et au final j'ai pu à peine lui parler quand la cloche a sonné !

- C'est déjà ça, sourit-elle avant de repenser à son entrevue avec Kevin Troiscocu, écoutez plutôt ça… !

Et elle leur raconta l'invitation du jeune Gryffondor d'un ton moqueur. A sa grande surprise, Lucile affichait un air vaguement intéressée lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit.

- Tu sais, je me disais que ça pourrait être intéressant de voir un entrainement de Quidditch pour de vrai, fit-elle en se caressant le menton dans une attitude songeuse, peut-être que ça nous plairait au final ?

- Tout le monde aime le Quidditch ! affirma Célia en hochant vivement la tête, donne-lui sa chance, Arthémis ! Il essaye dur le pauvre !

- Sans compter que les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor sont, pour la plupart, atrocement sexy, acheva Béa d'un ton lubrique qui surprit tout le monde.

Finalement, les 7ème années libérèrent la salle et Arthémis, vaincue et déconcertée, suivit ses amies à l'intérieur. Pourquoi le monde semblait-il subitement s'acharner contre elle ?

Le professeur Laglier intima le silence de son habituelle voix faussement enjouée et Arthémis, repensant à sa discussion avec Kevin, fit un effort extrême pour se concentrer durant son cours pour une fois. Elle s'aperçut au final, avec un brin de surprise, que derrière les accents de douce folie de l'enseignante se dissimulait un véritable puits de savoir et que, lorsqu'elle prenait la peine d'écouter un minimum attentivement, elle parvenait nettement mieux à réussir les exercices imposés.

Elle aurait pu, pour une fois, sortir satisfaite de la salle une heure plus tard si le professeur Laglier n'avait pas jeté un regard si dédaigneux à son devoir bâclé au moment de le lui rendre. Ce fut donc aussi frustrée que d'habitude qu'elle prit le chemin de son prochain double-cours, sur les talons de Béa, Célia, Lexie, Noah et Lucile.

Une seule pensée suffit à remonter son moral désormais et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient retourner à la Salle des Fondateurs d'ici la nuit prochaine ! Plus qu'un jour de plus à tenir avant de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité de nouveau.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Plantes et Dubois

_Yop ! On vous gâte ce soir avec pas moins de trois nouveaux chapitres d'HP Chronicles, ma fanfiction en commun avec Labyrinthe-infini pour rappel. Profitez ! Ce n'est pas souvent que vous aurez droit à un tel rythme de parution, j'en ai peur !  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient ni à moi, ni à Labyrinthe-infini, merci !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 - Plantes et Dubois<strong>

Conformément à ce qu'avait promis Mlle. Traine, Joshuan fit son grand retour dans la Grande Salle dés le Mercredi matin et fut accueilli à bras ouverts par ses camarades. Il aurait été difficile de déterminer que de Mélanie ou de Noah, pour leur raison respective, s'était montré le plus enthousiaste en le voyant rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle. Même Arthémis n'avait pu retenir un large sourire lorsque le jeune homme l'avait salué de loin. Outre ce que signifiait son retour du point de vue de la salle mystérieuse, elle avait fini par apprécier le jeune homme et était sincèrement heureuse de le voir de nouveau sur pieds.

Après une matinée catastrophique durant laquelle Arthémis reçut la note de son dernier devoir de Métamorphose –un magnifique D aux dos rond pour « Désolant »- les jeunes Serdaigle profitèrent de leur après-midi de libre et d'un moment de distraction de la part de la préfète et sa bande pour coincer Joshuan, Mélanie et Sylvia, leur proposant une expédition dans la soirée au sein de la Salle des Fondateurs. Si la jeun Poufsouffle se montra réticente, inquiète pour l'élu de son cœur, encore faible, ce dernier se montra nettement plus enthousiaste.

- Oui ! répondit-il aussitôt, au grand désappointement de sa camarade de classe, j'ai profité de mon alitement pour étudier quelques formules d'analyse justement et je voulais les tester le plus tôt possible.

Malgré elle, Arthémis se sentit touchée par l'engouement du jeune homme pour une histoire qui n'était pas la sienne et sa culpabilité recommença à percer derrière les épaisses couches de curiosité de son esprit. Joshuan avait fini par s'intégrer pleinement à leur petite bande semblait-il et elle s'en serait voulu de lui causer du tord par pur égoïsme ! Un sourire rassurant de la part de ce dernier suffit cependant à faire fondre ses maigres réticences et son impatience l'emporta de nouveau.

Le soir même, les six complices se hâtèrent de dîner pour pouvoir s'éclipser en douce hors de la Grande Salle le plus tôt possible, au moment de l'heure d'affluence. Mélanie prit néanmoins la peine d'emporter quelques quignons de pain pour Joshuan, qu'elle trouvait encore un peu pâle.

Les couloirs étaient vides, la plupart des élèves s'étant réunis à leur table pour manger et bavarder, si bien que le groupe arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées, tout aussi déserte, comme à son habitude.

Lucile effleura le symbole, et le passage s'ouvrit avec fracas de nouveau, leur libérant l'accès à la pièce mystérieuse. Le cœur battant d'excitation, les jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent, leur baguette allumée brandit en raison de la pénombre due à l'heure tardive.

La salle était restée inchangée depuis qu'ils l'avaient descellée, avec ses quatre chambres et son appartement central en contrebas. Arthémis s'y rendit presque aussitôt tandis que Joshuan, profitant de l'aide de Lucile –la plus habile à manipuler une baguette du groupe- se lançait dans une série de sortilèges complexes d'analyse, notamment au niveau des étendards, où s'étaient autrefois dressés les quatre Runes mystérieuses. Le lustre scintillait d'une douce lueur magique au dessus de leur tête, évoquant une pleine lune.

Durant presque un quart d'heure, le jeune Poufsouffle s'escrima à utiliser formules sur formules, sans grand succès, sa baguette ne produisant tout au plus qu'un léger miroitement, similaire à une vague de chaleur, sans pour autant parvenir à dévoiler quoi que ce fut de nouveau.

Enfin, après de longues minutes de dur labeur et au moment où il s'apprêtait à abandonner, l'extrémité de la baguette de Lucile s'illumina brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

Arthémis et Noah, à l'étage inférieur, s'empressèrent de tourner la tête dans leur direction, subjugués. Les quatre runes venaient brusquement de réapparaitre sur les étendards, scintillant d'une étrange lueur, impalpable, comme tracés dans l'air à l'aide de lumière brute.

Mélanie, qui tenait sa plume prêt depuis un moment, s'empressa de recopier les symboles avec application sur un carré de parchemin avant que la lueur au bout de la baguette de Lucile ne s'éteigne progressivement, en même temps que les Runes, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans une semi-pénombre.

- Bien joué ! s'exclama Joshuan sans parvenir à dissimuler la pointe de frustration qui perçait dans sa voix. Il avait essayé la même formule quelques instants auparavant à peine, sans résultat.

Noah et Arthémis gravissaient déjà les marches de la salle pour rejoindre leurs amis, surexcités. Mélanie leur tendit son parchemin, ornementé désormais de trois symboles.

- Je les ai reconnues cette fois ! annonça-t-elle fièrement tandis que Joshuan y jetait un œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune Serdaigle, le faisant légèrement tressauter, on les a étudié avec le professeur Selizergua pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ! Ce sont…

- Les Runes des quatre éléments, confirma son camarade de classe dans un souffle, Siatz : Le Feu, Aqits : l'Eau, Fhlors : la Terre et Aerialez : l'Air.

Un silence religieux accueillit cette déclaration. Sylvia, qui avait mis un peu plus de temps à rejoindre le groupe, fut la première à le rompre :

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? fit-elle, intriguée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Joshuan avec honnêteté, hochant la tête, en matière de Runes, les symboles des 4 éléments peuvent signifier beaucoup de choses et sans indications complémentaires liées aux enchantements qu'on aurait pu lancer à ces symboles, je suis incapable de devenir en détail ce qu'ils vous on fait. Une seule chose est sûre, ces Runes vous ont donné quelque chose, reste à savoir quoi.

Lucile, motivée par sa découverte, proposa de lancer de nouveaux sortilèges d'analyse mais Arthémis, bien que de plus en plus tiraillée par la curiosité, fit remarquer que leur absence allait finir par susciter des questions dans leur Salle Commune respective.

- Ça suffira pour ce soir je pense, lança-t-elle au groupe, je propose qu'on fasse des recherches à la première occasion à la bibliothèque sur la signification concrètes de ces Runes. En attendant on ferait mieux de se reposer un peu, surtout toi Joshuan ! Ne force pas trop.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à protester mais les regards inquiets mêlés de Noah et Mélanie finirent par avoir raison de sa volonté et il emboita le pas au reste de ses amis en direction de la sortie de la Salle, des Runes plein la tête.

Une fois à l'air libre, Arthémis poussa une exclamation horrifiée et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Flûte ! Déjà si tard… On ferait bien de vite regagner nos dortoirs si on ne veut pas se faire coller par Lamanzana ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Le groupe se sépara rapidement, Poufsouffle et Serpentard tournant à droite, en direction des sous-sols, Serdaigle regagnant leur Tour en toute hâte, attentifs au moindre son suspect. Il était déjà 22h passées. Joshuan fit route seul en direction de l'infirmerie où il devait récupérer sa potion, laissant sa camarade de classe en compagnie de son amie de chez les verts et argent.

Alors que Sylvia et Mélanie descendaient le Grand Escalier de marbre menant au Hall d'entrée, un bruissement de cap retentit devant elle au bout de la salle, les figeant sur place, un pied levé, retenant leur souffle. Un instant plus tard, un jeune homme se dressait face à elle en bas des marches, les bras croisés dans une attitude menaçante. Il était grand et frêle mais son visage dégageait une certaine beauté, légèrement contrasté par ses yeux d'ébène, fiers et coléreux. Avec un glapissement apeuré, Sylvia reconnut Mike Sancher, le second préfet de Serpentard et occasionnellement préfet en chef de l'école.

- Que faites-vous hors de vos dortoirs à une heure pareille ? s'enquit-il d'un ton sévère, sa voix grave rebondissant contre le marbre épais, chaque pli de sa robe de sorcier mis en valeur par les lueurs dansantes des torches, vous devriez êtres couchées depuis longtemps !

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? s'enquit Mélanie dans un sursaut de rébellion, sans se soucier de l'air horrifié de son amie.

Sa remarque n'eut pour effet que d'ajouter à la colère du jeune homme. En quelques pas, il gravit les marches le séparant des deux jeunes filles, les toisant de toute sa hauteur. La Poufsouffle déglutit : Mike paraissait encore plus gigantesque vu de prêt.

- Il se trouve que je suis préfet en chef et que, par conséquent, j'ai parfaitement le droit de faire des rondes dans l'école à cette heure, ce qui n'est pas votre cas ! Je vais donc devoir avertir vos directeurs de Maison respectif de votre conduite, puis…

- Je m'en occupe, Mike !

Une voix forte venait de s'élever de la porte ouverte menant aux cachots. Sylvia sentit son cœur se calmer quelque peu : Lyn ! Dans le bruissement de sa robe sur le sol, la préfète de Serpentard s'avança à la lueur des torches, le regard impérieux, son badge étincelant sur sa poitrine sous les flammes.

- Wanser, la salua calmement son confrère avec un mauvais rictus, comme tu le sens ! J'avoue que je préférerais ne pas gaspiller d'énergie pour ces deux petites impertinentes… Je te laisse t'en charger !

Et, après un ultime regard en direction des jeunes filles qui fit frissonner Sylvia, le préfet en chef se détourna et rejoignit la porte des cachots à grands pas, s'enveloppant dans sa cape de nuit. Lyn attendit d'être sûre qu'il ait regagné le dortoir de Serpentard avant de s'avancer vers les deux intruses qui avait fini de descendre l'escalier entre temps, manifestement furieuse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de vous balader dans les couloirs à cette heure ? persifla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, faisant baisser la tête des deux adolescentes, si je n'avais pas été là vous auriez pu avoir de sérieux ennuis !

Mélanie, cette fois-ci, ne trouva rien à répondre. De toute évidence, l'aura de Lyn était bien plus impressionnante à ses yeux que celle de Mike.

La préfète resta silencieuse un instant, jaugeant les deux complices d'un œil sévère, avant de reprendre la parole, rapidement :

- Écoutez, fit-elle d'un ton plus doux, je ne sais pas quelle est votre secret et, comme je l'ai déjà dit à Sylvia, je ne ferai rien pour en savoir plus. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous sauver la mise à chaque fois et si on vous force à dévoiler la vérité à vos directeurs de Maison je ne pourrais rien faire alors tâchez d'être un peu plus prudentes, compris ? C'était mon dernier avertissement…

- Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer ? s'étonna Mélanie, interdite.

Lyn la vrilla du regard et elle baissa la tête de nouveau, confuse.

- Pas ce soir, répondit la Serpentard en choisissant ses mots avec attention, mais la prochaine fois je pourrais bien ne pas me montrer aussi compréhensive ! Je suis une préfète avant tout, ne l'oubliez pas… Et maintenant je vous conseille de rejoindre vos dortoirs sans trainer si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis supplémentaires !

Et, sans un regard de plus, la jeune fille contourna les deux 5ème année et entreprit de gravir les marches du grand escalier de marbre, disparaissant rapidement dans l'obscurité.

- Bizarre ta copine ! finit par souligner Mélanie, une fois que son inquiétude fut quelque peu retombée, à ton avis, où est-ce qu'elle se rendait_ elle_ à une heure pareille ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Sylvia en repensant avec un frisson au murmure bestial qu'elle avait cru entendre derrière la porte du dortoir de la jeune fille la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient croisées, mais je pense qu'on devrait suivre ses conseils… A demain !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle s'éloigna vers les cachots, sous le regard déconfit de son amie, s'enfonçant rapidement dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Elle traversa le mur dissimulant la pièce sans difficulté après avoir énoncé le mot de passe et se hâte de rejoindre sa chambre, évitant soigneusement au passage de tourner les yeux vers Mike, attablé au fond de la pièce. Elle crut, pendant un instant, sentir son regard sur elle et fut plus que soulager d'atteindre la porte de son dortoir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Tiphany était déjà couchée depuis longtemps, ainsi que ses autres camarades de chambre, ce qui lui permit de se glisser sous les draps vert émeraude sans avoir à subir de questions embarrassantes.

Malgré la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'idée de se faire prendre par le préfet en chef, le sommeil la gagna rapidement et elle se surprit à somnoler par à-coups, alors que son esprit tentait de cogiter vainement sur la situation.

« Des Runes représentant les 4 éléments… Mais pourquoi faire ? Quel sort ont-ils pu déclencher ? Je devrais demander des renseignements à Lyn mine de rien… »

Sous corps était tellement lourd… Elle se recroquevilla sous sa couette : l'air des dortoirs de Serpentard, sous le lac, était humide et frais aussi accepta-t-elle le surplus de chaleur avec plaisir.

« Lyn nous a sauvé la mise cette fois mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera si elle n'est pas dans le coin la prochaine fois ? Mike est loin d'être aussi arrangeant… Je ne veux pas me faire prendre.

La lumière d'un vert diffus des lampes accrochées au plafond diminua peu à peu jusqu'à plonger la salle dans la pénombre. Sylvia étouffa un bâillement. Mélanie avait fait preuve de témérité tout à l'heure face au préfet en chef… Et au moment de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, elle s'était contentée de discuter comme si de rien n'était ! N'avait-elle donc pas saisi la gravité de la situation ?

« Elle ne comprend pas, songea Sylvia dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, personne ne comprend les risques encourus… Il ne faut surtout pas laisser les profs apprendre ce que l'on cache ou bien le ministère… ».

Elle s'endormit finalement sur cette ultime pensée inquiète, lovée au fond des draps tel un chaton, le visage furieux de Mike flottant dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>Elle s'avançait d'une démarche lente à travers un immense jardin, s'étendant à perte de vue. Ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe fraiche et ses yeux, émerveillés, allaient d'un massif de fleurs à un autre, incapables de se rassasier du saisissant spectacle qui l'entourait. Partout, des roses, des hibiscus, des iris, des rhododendrons élevaient tiges et corolles sous un ciel d'un bleu d'une étonnante pureté. Violettes et bleuets poussaient par brassées tout autour d'elle, frôlant ses talons de leurs pétales gorgés de rosée et des arbres centenaires dont la cime semblait s'élever à l'infini la contemplait de toute leur hauteur.<em>

_Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers leur épais feuillage, nimbant sa peau pâle de milliers de nuances de verts, de rouge, d'ocre et d'or. Les saisons semblaient ne plus avoir d'emprise sur les plantes, qui poussaient au gré de leurs envies. Partout, ne résonnaient que les bruissements et les chants des insectes, dissimulés à l'ombre des fleurs. Un bourdonnement incessant d'abeille retentissait dans l'air et une foultitude de papillons multicolores faisait bruisser le vent de leurs ailes chamarrées._

_Mais ce qui restait de plus saisissant au sein de ce jardin d'Eden était sans nul doute l'odeur. Jamais Sylvia n'avait senti autant de parfums différents, doux et agressifs à la fois, se précipitant de toutes parts jusqu'à ses narines, embaumant l'air de leurs senteurs enivrantes. Ce lieu tout entier semblait à part du monde réel, comme si on avait découpé soigneusement un petit bout de Paradis pour le coller sur Terre. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille avait la sensation qu'elle devait être ici._

_Après avoir dépassé une allée de muguets d'un pas rêveur, ses longs cheveux de jais flottant à la brise légère, la jeune fille s'arrêta face au plus bel arbre qu'il lui eut jamais été donné de voir. Un chêne millénaire se dressait face à elle. Son tronc, dont la circonférence aurait sans peine suffit à couvrir celle de la plus grande tour de Poudlard, était d'un étonnant blanc très pur et ses feuilles scintillaient de toutes leurs nervures au dessus de sa tête, bruissant légèrement sous l'effet du vent. Il se dégageait de cet arbre une sensation de majesté qui poussa Sylvia à s'arrêter, muette de stupeur. Tout autour des branches aux multiples ramifications, une guirlande d'émeraude semblait avoir été enroulée._

_Ce ne fut que lorsque celle-ci se mit à glisser paresseusement dans sa direction, dardant sa tête triangulaire dans sa direction, que l'adolescente comprit sa méprise. Il s'agissait là d'un gigantesque serpent, lové au cœur de l'arbre ancestral, ses écailles luisant d'un doux éclat au soleil, ses yeux d'un argent profond scintillant à la pénombre du feuillage. Curieusement Sylvia, qui avait pour horreur toute créature rampante ou reptilienne d'ordinaire, ne se démonta pas. Au contraire, elle risqua un pas en avant en direction de la créature, soutenant son regard dans une attitude de profond respect. Si le chêne paraissait noble, le serpent dégageait à lui seul une aura impériale que Sylvia n'avait jamais rencontrée nulle part._

_D'un geste timide, elle avança sa main pâle et menue vert la tête du reptile qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air serein._

Sylvia se recroquevilla un peu plus au creux de son lit, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Une agréable sensation de chaleur venait de naitre dans sa poitrine, sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer l'origine.

* * *

><p>- Sylvia !? Sylvia réveille-toi ! Il faut que tu voies ça !<p>

La voix rendue criarde par l'étonnement de Tiphany mit plusieurs minutes avant de tirer la jeune fille de son sommeil. Echevelée, Sylvia se redressa lentement de son sommier, son drap vert émeraude glissant de ses genoux. Elle avait la vague impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose. La sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre se dissipait peu à peu à mesure qu'elle émergeait du sommeil.

Étouffant un bâillement, elle entrouvrit les paupières, légèrement aveuglée par la lumière ambiante. Le jour devait tout juste venir de se lever.

- Comment tu as fait ça !? s'exclama Tina, une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux écarquillés qui partageait également son dortoir avec elle, c'est impressionnant !

Clignant des yeux d'un air hébété, Sylvia prit quelques instants pour enregistrer les paroles de ses camarades de chambre. Que voulaient-elles dire ?

Levant lentement les yeux dans la direction qu'elles dévoraient du regard, la jeune fille poussa brusquement une exclamation stupéfaite avant de bondir au sol, subjugué, prenant un peu de recul pour dévisager le somptueux spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

Il apparaissait désormais que, pendant la nuit, d'étranges plantes grimpantes s'étaient soudain mises à pousser autours du lit de Sylvia, l'entourant de leurs feuilles vertes et charnues, le transformant en un véritable objet végétal. Leur tiges s'enroulaient paresseusement autours des colonnes et du sommier, s'élevant dans une profusion de verdure jusqu'au plafond du dortoir, le recouvrant de lierres en tout genre sur toute sa surface. Seule la partie du matelas où Sylvia avait dormi et le drap semblaient avoir été épargnés par cette brusque et inexplicable croissante.

Bouchée bée, la jeune fille observa une dizaine de minuscules fleurs blanches éclore les unes après les autres à la base des tiges, achevant l'étonnante transformation.

- Bah ça ! souffla Tiphany, visiblement estomaquée, je sais que tu débutes en matière de magie mais je n'avais jamais vu une telle démonstration involontaire durant le sommeil ! La chose la plus impressionnante que j'ai pu faire, c'est me teindre en blond à l'âge de 7 ans… Ca doit être parce que tu es plus âgée que ça a un tel effet !

Sylvia ne répondit rien, interdite. Son rêve venait de lui revenir en mémoire et un horrible soupçon commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Arthémis et les autres de ce phénomène inexplicable et au plus vite !

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « des plantes ont poussé tout autour de mon lit pendant la nuit » ?<p>

Arthémis dévisageait son amie de Serpentard avec des yeux ronds, sa fourchette, piquée d'une épaisse tranche de bacon, à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. La jeune fille avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de la part des professeurs pour se glisser à la table de Serdaigle en toute discrétion, usant de sa petite taille pour se fondre dans la masse.

- C'est exactement comme je viens de te dire, répondit Sylvia d'un air affligé, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet en direction de Mike, assis à plusieurs rangs de là à la table de leur Maison, pour l'instant trop occupé à dévorer un bout d'omelette récalcitrant pour lui prêter la moindre attention, je me suis réveillé et il y avait du lierre partout autours ! Je suis sure que ça a un rapport avec mon rêve et ce serpent bizarre.

Désespérée, elle étouffa une exclamation plaintive et réfugia sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle démonstration de magie lui tombe dessus ? Il y avait fort à parier qu'aucune de ses camarades de chambre ne laisserait passer cet événement sans commérages. Tous les Serpentard seraient rapidement au courant et la nouvelle risquait de remonter aux oreilles du professeur Oliver. Sans compter qu'ils avaient du faire appel à Lyn pour se débarrasser des plantes, ainsi qu'à plusieurs sortilèges de Disparition, les tiges s'entêtant à repousser malgré les assauts répétés et les coups de baguette. Même la préfète avait mis plus d'une demi-heure avant de parvenir à s'en débarrasser et, à en juger son air déconfit, il était inhabituel qu'un quelconque maléfice lui résiste de la sorte.

- Calme-toi tu veux, rétorqua Arthémis en lui frottant le dos d'un geste affectueux, engloutissant son bacon au passage, il n'y a aucune preuve que tu sois responsable après tout, non ? Toi-même tu ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer !

- Fhlors ! s'exclama brusquement Lucile qui écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive depuis plusieurs minutes.

Une lueur de compréhension venait de s'allumer dans son regard. Alarmée, Sylvia se redressa aussitôt.

- Pardon… ? lâcha-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Lucile se retourna vers elle.

- Fhlors : la Rune de la Terre ! répéta-t-elle arrachant un frisson à Arthémis qui s'empressa de vérifier que Célia était trop occupée à dévorer son petit déjeuner sous l'œil mi-amusé, mi-dégouté de Béa et Lexie pour leur prêter attention, Mélanie l'avait prise en note… C'était celle qui se trouvait derrière l'étendard de Serpentard dans la salle non ? Celle qui t'as frappé avec ce rayon de magie !

- Pas si fort, implora la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclées.

Ni Sylvia, ni Lucile ne lui prêtèrent attention et Noah, occupé à rêvasser jusqu'à présent après une trop courte nuit à son goût, montra soudain un regain d'intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda la Serpentard d'un ton pressant, inquiète, tu penses que cette Rune dans la Salle Secrète…

- …T'as attribué certains pouvoirs liés à la Terre, oui, confirma Lucile à sa place d'un ton grave, et si c'est ton cas je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour nous…

Sylvia haussa les sourcils, cogitant quant à cette éventualité avec un mélange de crainte et de perplexité. La théorie de la Serdaigle se tenait, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins peu réjouissante. Pourquoi les fondateurs de Poudlard auraient-ils ensorcelé une salle pour donner des pouvoirs dissimulés depuis des centaines d'années en ses murs ? Et quel était le lien avec eux cinq ? Avec elle… ? Tout cela n'avait pas le moindre sens…

Noah, contrairement à elle, affichait désormais un air curieusement intéressé qui n'échappa pas à Arthémis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea-t-elle, le tirant de ses réflexions.

- Oh eh bien je me disais… fit-il d'un ton innocent, si Sylvia a bien développé des pouvoirs spéciaux le mieux pour le vérifier se serait de s'entrainer à s'en servir, non ?

La jeune fille en question se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise, horrifiée.

- Ça ne va pas non !? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avant de baisser d'un ton, apeurée à l'idée d'attirer l'attention, je ne veux_ pas_ de pouvoirs spéciaux ! C'est clair ? Même si Lucile a raison je n'ai aucune raison de m'exercer ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on découvre notre secret !

- Ne t'emporte pas tant, intervint aussitôt Arthémis, sentant poindre la dispute tandis que Noah rougissait sur le coup, si ça se trouve on est complètement à côté de la plaque ! Aucun d'entre nous n'a eu la moindre manifestation magique cette nuit après tout à part toi…

- C'est vrai, approuva Lucile d'un hochement de tête, je me trompe surement ! Après tout n'oublions pas qu'on débute en matière de magie et que, comme on nous le fait souvent remarquer, on ne maîtrise pas tout toujours très bien. Ca devait être juste une manifestation de magie involontaire : tu as rêvé d'un jardin et donc tu as fait pousser des fleurs.

Sylvia entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, dubitative.

- Mais… Et le serpent ? insista-t-elle une dernière fois, peu convaincue.

Arthémis soupira.

- Écoute, je pense que tu t'inquiètes trop, affirma-t-elle d'un ton ferme, Lucile a raison : j'ai bien réussi à faire voler des objets dans mon sommeil avant de venir à Poudlard, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire pousser des plantes ? N'y pense pas trop, va !

Pas vraiment rassurée, Sylvia se força néanmoins à sourire et, après un ultime échange de civilité, se décida à retourner s'assoir à sa table, sous les regards de ses camarades.

- Elle se fait beaucoup trop de soucis pour cette histoire, commenta Arthémis en retournant aux restes de son petit-déjeuner déjà bien entamé, à l'entendre on croirait que le moindre faux pas risque de ruiner nos vies ou je ne sais quoi…

- Il faut la comprendre, répliqua Lucile d'un ton songeur sans quitter la Serpentard des yeux, elle a été élevée avec une certaine connaissance de la magie, contrairement à nous. Elle doit craindre les représailles plus que nous parce qu'elle les connait mieux justement. En tout cas, on aura beau dire, je trouve cette histoire de plantes louches… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Noah ?

Mais le jeune homme s'était brusquement désintéressé de la conversation. Tommy venait de passer devant leur groupe avec sa bande et un vent de ricanement moqueur s'en était élevé au moment où le préfet croisait le regard de l'adolescent. Troublé, Noah plongea un peu trop vite vers son bol de café bouillant, la vapeur s'en élevant embuant ses lunettes sur le coup.

- Ouille, cracha-t-il en se brûlant la langue par inadvertance, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à votre avis ? Tommy n'arrête pas de me lancer des coups d'œil bizarre depuis quelques jours dans l dortoir et ils rigolent tout le temps quand je passe devant eux… J'ai fait quelque chose de travers ?

Arthémis fit mine de se passionner pour la forme d'une cruche de jus de citrouille non loin d'elle. Elle avait bien entendu une idée des sujets de moqueries de la bande de Serdaigle, toutefois, elle se refusait à en parler à Noah. Le jeune homme commençait à peine à s'ouvrir aux autres et à se sentir chez lui à Poudlard, inutile de ruiner ses efforts en lui faisant part des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui depuis le dernier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Coupable, elle repensa à ce que Célia avait pris le temps de lui confier la veille, à la sortie de la classe d'Histoire alors que Noah était encore trop endormi par la leçon du très ennuyeux professeur Binns.

« Tommy m'a demandé s'il était gay, avait-elle annoncé précipitamment, jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à la volée au jeune homme, cette histoire de licornes est vraiment en train de lui porter préjudice, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait une telle ampleur… Écoute, je l'aime bien notre Nono national et je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé ! Quoi qu'il arrive, essaye de lui parler et de lui dire d'agir de façon moins ambiguë… C'est de toi qu'il est le plus proche après tout, il t'écoutera ! ».

« De moi qu'il est le plus proche ? » ironisa-t-elle dans sa tête en portant une cuillerée de céréales trempées de lait à ses lèvres, cela avait sans doute été vrai avant leur arrivée à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait le nier. Cependant, depuis l'inclusion de Joshuan dans le groupe, Noah passait de moins en moins de temps à discuter avec elle, préférant la compagnie du jeune Poufsouffle. Elle pouvait comprendre que la compagnie d'autres garçons puisse lui manquer, cependant, cela ne l'empêchait guère de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. C'était elle qui lui avait tendu la main la première après tout ! Un peu plus de reconnaissance lui aurait fait du bien, il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? songea-t-elle d'un air sombre alors que les Serdaigle se levait en vue d'entamer leurs cours de la matinée, tu t'entends parler d'un ami ? »

Une fois encore, elle ne parvint pas à aborder Noah pour lui faire part des conseils de Célia de la journée, préférant faire mine de s'intéresser au problème des plantes de Sylvia, sans grande conviction cependant. Plus le temps s'écoulait à Poudlard et plus les mystères de la pièce secrète s'évadaient de son esprit, laissant place aux problèmes liés aux cours et à ses devoirs, toujours plus nombreux et complexes. Avec surprise, Arthémis constata qu'elle avait fini par s'intégrer d'elle-même à cet étrange univers magique qu'elle avait tant haï de prime abord, sans y prendre gare. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point le cerveau finissait par tout accepter, même la plus étrange des perspectives.

C'est dans ce même état d'esprit qu'elle se décida, samedi après-midi vers 15h, à rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Lucile, la mine dépitée. Elle n'arrivait guère à croire qu'elle allait céder aux supplications de Kevin Troiscocu de venir le voir jouer. Si Noah avait été avec elles, la tâche se serait certainement révélée plus supportable mais le jeune homme avait refusé de les accompagner, préférant rejoindre Mélanie et Joshuan à la bibliothèque à la recherche de bribes d'information au sujet des Runes mystérieuses. La semaine s'était révélée trop chargée pour leur accorder le moindre temps libre nécessaire à une enquête plus approfondi et ils avaient, de fait, tous hâte d'en savoir plus !

Arthémis émit une moue boudeuse, resserrant les pans de sa cape autours de son corps mince et gracieux. Le froid qui avait commencé à s'installer en début de semaine avait fini par s'intensifier et les quelques carrés de ciel bleus encore visibles s'étaient laissé entièrement engloutir par les épais nuages blancs. Octobre s'achevait déjà sur Poudlard dans des accents de mélancolie. Bientôt, le banquet d'Halloween aurait lieu et Célia redoublait d'excitation depuis quelques temps, visiblement grande fan de l'événement.

« Vous verrez, c'est absolument grandiose, répétait-elle sans cesse aux nouveaux venus e Serdaigle avec un grand sourire, et la bouffe est grandiose ! ».

Chassant la préfète de son esprit, Arthémis s'appliqua à rattraper Lucile qui venait de la dépasser et à rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, sur lequel brillaient, toujours aussi hauts dans le ciel, les cerceaux d'or destinés à marquer des buts en période de match.

Elles arrivèrent alors que les joueurs de Gryffondor émergeaient des vestiaires, leur robe de compétition d'un rouge vif enfilé par-dessus leurs épaules, leur balai à la main. Les deux jeunes filles retinrent leur souffle de manière involontaire : la plupart des garçons étaient fort bien bâtis et plusieurs d'entre eux les dépassaient d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres. Il se dégageait de l'équipe une étrange sensation intimidante.

Les apercevant à l'autre bout du terrain, Kevin émergea de la troupe et Arthémis ravala son air de profonde délectation à la vitesse de l'éclair, regagna sa moue boudeuse habituelle face au jeune homme.

- Tu es venue ! s'exclama-t-il avec joie sans prêter la moindre attention à Lucile, faisant tournoyer son balais d'un air fier en jouant des biceps, je n'y croyais plus ! Alors, prête à baver devant mon jeu exceptionnel ?

- Je suis juste venue voir à quoi ressemblait le Quidditch puisque tout le monde me tanne avec ça à Serdaigle, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid, rapidement agacée par l'attitude prétentieuse de Kevin, ne te fais pas de fausses idées !

Lucile, qui n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de se trouver aussi prêt de Kevin et de subir son babillage incessant, semblait peu à peu regretter d'avoir tant insisté pour venir avec Arthémis. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire, visiblement indifférent à la remarque acerbe.

- Si tu le dis ! rit-il, dévoilant ses dents jaunies au passage, tu changeras de discours après l'entrainement, crois-moi !

- Tu n'as pas fini d'embêter les filles, Troiscocu ? On t'attend !

Arthémis leva légèrement la tête afin de distinguer le nouveau venu s'avançant dans leur direction derrière Kevin et son cœur rata un battement.

Plus petit que la moyenne des joueurs de Gryffondor, il n'en dépassait pas moins les deux jeunes filles d'une bonne tête et son visage carré, très séduisant, étaient serti de lunettes branchées qui lui conféraient un air mystérieux, contrairement aux culs-de-bouteille de Noah. Dardant son regard de braise sur les Serdaigle, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres charnues et Arthémis se surprit à sentir la température se réchauffer nettement autour d'elle.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'on a droit a des admiratrices aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton velouté, faisant doucement rire la jeune fille sous le regard réprobateur de Lucile, Je suis Vincent Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe. Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir ?

Il avait légèrement bombé le torse en se présentant, faisant se tendre le tissu rouge de sa robe sur ses pectoraux et ses larges épaules. Arthémis ne put retenir un gloussement qui l'horripila elle-même. Que lui arrive-t-il totalement ? Ce jeune homme lui avait-il lancé un sort pour la transformer en une horrible adolescente pré-pubère mièvre au possible ?

- Kevin nous a invitées, répondit la Serdaigle aux cheveux clairs, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part du jeune homme en question qui semblait venir tout juste de remarquer sa présence, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas d'assister à votre entrainement, même si on est de Serdaigle !

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça nous fait toujours plaisir quand des jeunes filles viennent nous voir jouer ! affirma le capitaine, chargeant son balais sur son épaule, allez donc vous installer sur les gradins, on ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Lucile ne se fit pas tarder tandis qu'Arthémis trainait le pas, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil derrière elle pour admirer la superbe chute de rein de Vincent Dubois, sans prêter la moindre attention au regard désappointé de Kevin.

- Il est… Plutôt mignon le capitaine de Gryffondor, non ? finit-elle par souffler, s'empourprant légèrement, tu crois qu'il est en quelle année ? 7ème ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Lucile d'un air distrait, personnellement, je l'ai trouvé un peu prétentieux.

Arthémis du fournir un effort conséquent pour chasser cet air béat de son visage et reprendre son indifférence habituelle face à son amie, légèrement vacillante cependant.

- Hum, tu as sans doute raison…

A mesure qu'elles approchaient des hauts gradins de bois, les deux jeunes filles ne tardèrent pas à constater qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules Serdaigle sur le terrain. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés et au visage maigre que Célia leur avait présenté comme Ben, gardien de leur propre équipe de Quidditch, était en grande conversation avec un des joueurs de Gryffondor.

- Qui c'est celui-là ? questionna Arthémis d'un air curieux en observant de loin sa barbe de trois jours, témoignant de ses 16 ou 17 ans, sa toison brune et rêche et ses yeux sombres, un peu fiers, mais pétillant, il est pote avec Ben ?

- C'est Max Finson, répondit simplement Lucile, s'attirant le regard surpris de son amie, hum… Je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois quand je révisais à la bibliothèque avec Mélanie quand tu lui faisais la tête ! Il est plutôt sympathique.

Les sentant arriver, le prénommé Max se tourna vers eux et adresser un signe de la main à la jeune Serdaigle qui le lui rendit avec enthousiasme, avant de s'éloigner vers le terrain, laissant son ami seul.

Intimidée par Ben, Lucile préféra monter quelques gradins plus hauts pour assister à l'entrainement et Arthémis la suivit de bonne grâce. Le gradin de Serdaigle ne leur accorda qu'une attention limitée avant de se re-concentrer sur les joueurs, un air attentif sur le visage. L'adolescente aux boucles brunes constata qu'il avait chaussé des lunettes pour l'occasion.

- Bon, on va commencer ! clama Vincent Dubois, rapprochez-vous un peu !

Les cinq autres joueurs se massèrent autours de lui, le dissimulant presque entièrement sous leur ombre. Arthémis ne parvenait plus qu'à le distinguer du côté de la seule fille de l'équipe, sensiblement plus petite que ses camarades, bien que sa haute queue de cheval suffisait à masquer une bonne partie de la vue à la jeune fille. Déçue, celle-ci se renfrogna sur son siège. Elle avait espéré pouvoir dévorer du regard le séduisant capitaine. Malheureusement, seul Kevin Troiscocu semblait s'être positionné de façon à ce qu'elle puisse parfaitement le voir, lui adressant par moment des clins d'œil taquin. Elle les ignora avec défiance.

- On fait comme d'habitude, annonça Vincent de sa voix grave, dégageant de la masse compacte des joueurs une grosse malle, remplie des balles de Quidditch attribuées à l'école, un seul Cognard et les Poursuiveurs essayent de marquer des buts à Amanda ! Pendant ce temps, je m'exerce dans mon coin à attraper le Vif d'Or en vous observant de loin. C'est parti !

Au bout qu'un quart d'heure de jeu, Arthémis du reconnaitre, avec amertume, que Kévin n'avait pas menti au sujet de la réputation de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Les joueurs semblaient fendre l'air avec la même aisance qu'un oiseau de chasse pour la plupart et le Souaffle allait souvent si vite que ni Lucile, ni elle, ne parvenaient à le distinguer. Si les batteurs ne parvenaient presque jamais à atteindre leurs confrères cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur adresse, par ailleurs excellente, mais bien avec l'agilité stupéfiante des poursuiveurs, qui multipliaient les figures périlleuses pour éviter les coups d'une façon qui semblait presque naturelle, automatique. L'ensemble de ce ballet aérien semblait particulièrement saisissant vu des tribunes et Arthémis du même retenir un cri de frayeur lorsque Vincent plongea brusquement presque à la verticale, faisant mine de vouloir heurter le sol avant de remonter brusquement, le poing brandit en signe de triomphe, une minuscule balle pourvue d'aile serrée entre ses doigts. S'ajoutait à la fascination suscitée par le talent indiscutable des joueurs que ni Lucile, ni Arthémis n'avaient encore vu un balai voler. Même Kevin se montra impressionnant dans son jeu, bien que l'adolescente aux cheveux bouclés eut préférer se pendre plutôt que de le reconnaitre.

Lorsque la séance s'acheva enfin après plusieurs combos de hautes voltiges qui donnèrent le tournis aux jeunes Serdaigle, Ben se leva de son gradin sans un mot et s'éloigna vers le château d'un air sombre.

- Il doit être inquiet pour les chances de notre équipe pour la Coupe, fit justement remarquer Lucile en le suivant des yeux, personne ne pourrait l'en blâmer après ce à quoi on vient d'assister ! Ils ont du talent non ? Je veux dire… On ne connait rien au Quidditch mais…

- Oui oui, la coupa Arthémis, soudain tendue : Kevin venait de descendre de son balais et marchait désormais dans leur direction d'un pas vif, un large sourire aux lèvres, oh non… le voilà qui arrive ! Ca ne te dérange pas si on bouge maintenant ? Je préfère l'éviter…

Mais, au moment précis où les deux Serdagle s'apprêtaient à prendre la fuite, une voix rauque interpella Lucile depuis le terrain, la faisant se raidir sur place. Max agitait le bras dans sa direction.

- Hey, Esper ! la héla-t-il d'un ton étrange, tu pourrais venir avec moi un petit moment, j'ai à te parler.

Manifestement surprise, la jeune fille échangea un regard avec Arthémis avant d'accepter, descendant les marches de bois dans sa direction, non sans un petit sourire désolé à l'adresse de son amie.

Résignée, celle-ci l'observa disparaitre en compagnie de Max derrière le box servant de vestiaires aux joueurs, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Kevin en profita pour la rejoindre, rayonnant.

- Alors ? c'était bien hein ? fit-il avec un grand sourire, avoue que je t'ai impressionné !

- C'était… Pas mal, concéda Arthémis, risquant un ton approbateur, j'admets ne pas m'être attendue à un tel niveau de jeu.

Elle regretta vite son erreur. A partir du moment où elle l'eut flatté, Kevin devint littéralement intenable, parlant de lui-même et de son jeu son la moindre interruption, tapant un peu plus sur les nerfs de la jeune fille à chaque parole. Il était évident que le jeune homme se tenait en haute estime.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller te changer, finit-elle par questionner, désespérée, alors que l'adolescent partait dans une longue série d'onomatopées ridicules visant à mimer le dernier joueur qu'il avait « ridiculisé » avec « ses Cognards » selon ses dires.

- Si, tu as raison ! constata Kevin d'un air piteux en remarquant que tous ses camarades ou presque sortait déjà des vestiaires, leur habituelle cape de sorcier noire renfilée à la hâte, ne bouge pas, je reviens !

L'occasion était trop belle. Arthémis attendit à peine que les pans de la robe rouge du Gryffondor aient disparus derrière la porte du box pour se précipiter vers le château, sous le regard amusé de Vincent Dubois, qui l'observait de loin. La jeune fille se surprit à rosir. Prétentieux ou pas, elle était persuadée que le capitaine de l'équipe lui aurait tenu un discours autrement plus intéressant que celui de Kevin.

Affolée, l'adolescente pressa le pas, chassant le beau Gryffondor de son esprit. Une seule chose importait à ses yeux désormais : rejoindre Lucile et mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les vestiaires, avant que son admirateur indésirable n'ait eu le temps d'en surgir de nouveau, avide de lui venter ses mérites pour encore plusieurs heures.

- Lucile, tu es là ? fit-elle en se faufilant derrière le box, hâtive, il faudrait qu'on fiche le camp d'ici rapidement si ça ne t'ennuie…

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle resta muette de stupeur, les yeux exorbités sous ses mèches bouclées. Face à elle, enlacée dans les bras puissants de Max, son amie s'appliquait à embrasser passionnément le Gryffondor, leurs lèvres se mêlant avec fougue.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Halloween ardent

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre d'HP Chronicles de la fournée de ce soir ! Profitez, c'est tout chaud et c'est gratuit ! _

_Disclamer : ni moi, ni Labyrinthe-infini (ma partenaire d'écriture pour cette fanfiction) ne sommes à l'origine de l'univers de Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 - Halloween Ardent<strong>

La veille du 31 octobre arriva à une vitesse hallucinante pour les élèves de Poudlard et une certaine fébrilité commença à s'installer au sein de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, à mesure que le banquet d'Halloween approchait.

Célia avait désormais complètement laissé de côté ses devoirs tant elle était surexcitée à la perspective des mets de choix qui se préparaient en cuisines pour cette grande occasion et personne n'aurait pu l'en blâmer, tant Poudlard tout entier était entré dans un état d'impatience fébrile.

Seule Arthémis, à l'inverse de ses camarades, avait choisi de se concentrer sur ses études, passant de plus en plus de temps sur les exercices supplémentaires imposés par leurs professeurs pour se remettre au niveau des autres 5ème année. Noah et Mélanie faisaient preuve de beaucoup moins de bonne volonté depuis quelques temps, trop épuisés par le rythme des cours pour se force à s'exercer en prime. Quant à Lucile, depuis que son amie l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser Max derrière le box des vestiaires de Quidditch, celle-ci s'était considérablement éloignée du reste du groupe.

En effet, le jeune Gryffondor et la Serdaigle n'avaient guère attendu avant d'officialiser leur couple et il n'était pas rare de les voir s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir entre les cours, sans se soucier manifestement du regard des autres. Célia avait bien émie quelques réserves face à cette nouvelle relation, prétendant qu'un couple inter-Maison à une période si proche de la saison de Quidditch ne pourrait que causer des tensions mais, dans l'ensemble, ses amis avaient tous accueilli la nouvelle avec une joie non-réservée. Arthémis, elle-même, avait chaudement félicitée Lucile, même si le temps qu'elle passait désormais en compagnie de son nouveau petit-ami plutôt qu'avec eux semblait s'allonger au fil des jours.

Mais Lucile n'était pas la seule à se montrer distante. En effet, depuis l'incident des plantes grimpantes, Sylvia semblait plus effrayée que jamais à l'idée de se faire prendre et passait de plus en plus de temps seule, désireuse d'éviter un nouvelle incident avec ses amis, quitte à filer quelques secondes après leurs cous de rattrapage en commun, rares moments où ils se retrouvaient ensembles tous les cinq.

De fait, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le groupe ne s'était plus rendu dans la pièce secrète de la Salle des Trophées : par manque de temps comme de motivation pour certains.

Lorsqu'Arthémis, impatiente de se lancer dans de plus amples investigations, avait suggéré une nouvelle inspection des lieux à Mélanie celle-ci avait répliqué, légèrement agacée :

« Pour l'instant on piétine avec Joshuan sur l'interprétation des Runes, et ça ne sert à rien de retourner dans la pièce avant d'avoir résolut ce problème une chose à la fois ! On te prévient dés qu'on a du nouveau mais en attendant essaye de calmer un peu ton impatience ».

Coupable et légèrement vexée, Arthémis s'était donc tournée vers les études afin de s'occuper l'esprit et ses progrès s'étaient vite révéler fulgurants. Même le professeur Laglier avait fini par reconnaitre ses efforts ! Cependant, et en dépit de tout, elle demeurait en dessous du niveau de Lucile qui semblait rivaliser de talent depuis qu'elle était en couple, ce qui avait pour effet de frustrer légèrement ses deux compagnons d'infortune de Serdaigle. Après tout, la jeune fille avait bien laissé tomber les révisions pour vivre pleinement sa nouvelle passion amoureuse ! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle parvenait toujours à les distancer malgré tout ?

« C'est évident non ? C'est le pouvoir de l'amour qui l'anime ! » avait affirmé un jour Béa d'un ton mystique ce qui n'avait fait qu'ajouter à la sourde jalousie de Noah et Arthémis.

Le jour d'Halloween tomba un Samedi et les 5ème année furent par conséquent dispensés de cours pour la matinée pour la première fois. Ils en auraient volontiers profité pour faire un tour dans le parc si le temps ne s'était pas montré aussi catastrophique au cours des derniers jours.

En effet, depuis une semaine une véritable tempête s'était abattue sur le château, noyant littéralement Poudlard sous la pluie et les vents glacés, au grand damne des élèves qui devaient néanmoins suivre cours de Botanique et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dehors, malgré les intempéries.

Le temps avait fini par se montrer tellement maussade que les premiers matchs de Quidditch, prévus pour avant la fin du premier trimestre, avaient finis par être reportés à une date ultérieur, à la déception générale. Tommy avait eu beau plaider la cause de son équipe auprès du professeur Puyol, cette dernière s'était montrée intraitable et le préfet était retourné à la tour de Serdaigle morose et rageur envers la professeure d'Enchantement.

« Max aussi est déçu, avait fait remarquer Lucile au détour d'une conversation, mais bon au moins il ne risque pas de se blesser, je préfère ça ! ».

Avec un sourire carnassier, Arthémis s'était alors faite la réflexion qu'elle n'aurait rien eu contre le fait que Kevin Troiscocu, lui, se brise une jambe ou deux au cours d'un match ! Cela lui aurait au moins évité de se faire poursuivre à travers tous les couloirs du château par son regard langoureux et de plus en plus insistant entre les cours.

Entravé par le mauvais temps, le petit groupe décida donc, ce matin du 31 octobre de trainer dans une salle de classe déserte plutôt que de se réunir sous le couvert des arbres, comme ils l'auraient fait d'ordinaire. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les cinq depuis plusieurs semaines.

Mélanie, habituellement enjouée, laissait pendre ses jambes de la table sur laquelle s'était assise, la mine barbouillée et le regard vitreux, dans le vide.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Lucile en levant les yeux du livre qu'elle avait emprunté aux bibliothèques de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, une ride inquiète barrant son beau visage.

- Bof, concéda la jeune fille avec une grimace, c'est comme ça depuis ce matin… J'ai mal au bide et je me sens nauséeuse… J'ai du chopper froid avec ce temps pourri ! J'espère juste être en état d'assister au dîner ce soir.

Sylvia eut un sourire amusé (le premier depuis une éternité, leur semblait-il).

- C'est Joshuan qui te met dans un état pareil ? ironisa-t-elle, taquine.

Le visage de la jeune Poufsouffle s'empourpra presque aussitôt et Arthémis vit Noah brusquement tendre l'oreille depuis le coin de la pièce où il s'était réfugié, s'exerçant machinalement avec sa baguette à divers petits sortilèges mineurs.

- P-pas du tout… ! répliqua-t-elle un peu trop vite, arrachant des petits rires à ses amis, non je vous jure ! Il n'y a rien entre nous ! D'ailleurs il n'est pas vraiment… Réceptif en ce moment ! Comme aujourd'hui il préfère passer plus de temps avec Hadrien et ses potes qu'avec m-…nous !

On sentait l'amertume derrière sa voix aussi Sylvia s'empressa-t-elle de changer de sujet, se tournant vers Arthémis cette fois.

- Et toi alors ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard gourmand, de l'avancement avec ton beau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune Serdaigle manqua de glisser de sa chaise, désarçonnée, avant de fusiller du regard Lucile qui haussa les épaules d'un air innocent, se re-concentrant sur son roman.

- Rien, nada ! annonça finalement Arthémis d'un ton ferme, de toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de m'intéresser aux garçons avec les cours et cette histoire de salle secrète : j'ai mieux à penser ! Sans compter que dés que je m'approche de Vincent, Kevin Troiscocu surgit de nulle part ! Ils sont dans la même classe, tu sais ?

Elle se sentit s'empourprer légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait admis vouloir discuter de nouveau avec le beau Gryffondor de 7ème année et choisit de détourner le regard en direction de la pluie battant à gros fracas contre les carreaux de la salle. On avait beau être en milieu d'après-midi, il semblait déjà faire nuit noire à cause des nuages.

- Et toi Noah ? s'enquit brusquement Sylvia, se retournant vers le jeune homme au font de la pièce, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Dis-nous tout !

L'interpelé, occupé à faire tourner un crayon devant lui comme une toupie, sursauta sur le coup de la surprise et l'ustensile décolla brusquement à l'autre bout de la salle, manquant le front d'Arthémis de peu.

- M-moi !? bredouilla-t-il rouge de confusion, bah je… Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à ce genre de choses à vrai dire ! C'était déjà comme ça au collège en fait ! Enfin comme Arthémis je préfère réviser quoi…

Face au manque de bonne volonté de l'adolescent, Sylvia préféra ne pas insister mais Arthémis fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse hésitante était loin d'être concluante et sa camarade de classe aux yeux cerclés d'or sentit son cœur se serrer. La gêne de Noah face à ce genre de question ne jouait pas en sa faveur, d'autant plus que les rumeurs courant sur lui n'avaient pas désenflées au cours des derniers jours, bien au contraire !

Bien malgré elle, Arthémis s'était surprise à se montrer attentive au moindre fait et geste de son ami à lunettes et ce qu'elle avait pu constater ne l'avait pas rassuré d'un poil. En effet, comme le fameux soir où Célia avait affirmé qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments pour d'autres hommes, elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à contempler d'un air rêveur le dos de Tommy assis à quelques tables d'eux, en cours comme dans la Salle Commune, et il était rare qu'il sorte de son dortoir avant le séduisant préfet, généralement quelque peu embarrassé.

Arthémis retint un soupir. Si ses soupçons se confirmaient, alors Noah avait du souci à se faire. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard –notamment les Serpentard- n'étaient guère réputés pour leur tolérance et elle avait peur des conséquences d'un éventuel harcèlement sur le moral, relativement fragile, de l'adolescent, d'autant plus si ce dernier venait à provenir de la bande de Tommy.

Songeant avec une pointe de culpabilité qu'elle n'avait toujours pas osé lui faire part des avertissements de Célia, elle se promit d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui le plus tôt possible.

Insensibles à la tension ambiante, Lucile jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se relever, refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

- Bon eh bien moi je vous laisse jusqu'au dîner, annonça-t-elle, j'ai rendez-vous avec Max… A tout à l'heure !

- A plus ! répondit joyeusement Sylvia tandis qu'Arthémis et Noah, encore dans leurs pensées, se contentèrent d'un petit geste de la main distrait.

La Serdaigle disparut rapidement dans le couloir, visiblement impatiente de retrouver son petit-ami.

- Ils font un joli couple Max et elle, vous ne trouvez pas ? fit remarquer Sylvia d'un ton égal, le regard fixé sur la porte mal refermée suite au départ précipitée de son amie.

- Je suppose, j'espère juste qu'il ne lui brisera pas le cœur, commenta sombrement Arthémis malgré elle, et puis… Tu es sûre que ça va Mélanie ?

La jeune Poufsouffle, blême de sueur désormais, venait de porter une main à son ventre, grimaçant sous l'effet du malaise.

- Je… Je ne sais pas trop, grogna-t-elle alors que la douleur refluait petit à petit, je viens de me souvenir en partie de mon rêve de la nuit dernière et ça m'a retourné l'estomac, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- C'était quel genre de rêve ? s'enquit Noah, curieux.

Mélanie plissa le front dans une attitude concentrée, tentant tant bien que mal de se souvenir.

- Je ne sais plus trop, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, j'ai plus des ressentis qu'autre chose. Il faisait chaud il me semble. Et j'ai aussi vu une troupe d'animaux passer devant moi mais impossible de me rappeler desquels il s'agissait !

Pour une raison qu'ignorait Arthémis, Sylvia parut subitement mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

- En tout cas ça ne va pas mal au point d'aller à l'infirmerie, se reprit brusquement la Poufsouffle en se forçant à sourire, alors ne vous inquiétez pas !

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard dubitatif mais ne pipèrent mot. En matière de santé, Mélanie pouvait vite se montrer très entêtée.

* * *

><p>L'heure du festin arriva finalement et Célia, plus en forme que jamais, vint chercher le groupe dans la salle de classe afin de les enjoindre à se rendre dans la Grande Salle le plus vite possible. Ils obtempérèrent de bonne grâce, leur ventre commençant à crier famine.<p>

La haute pièce au Plafond Magique avait été entièrement re-décorée pour l'occasion et Arthémis fut forcée de reconnaitre que la préfète de Serdaigle n'avait pas exagéré l'aspect grandiose de l'événement.

Les chandelles flottant habituellement dans les airs au dessus des tables avaient toutes été insérée dans des têtes de citrouilles soigneusement sculptées à coup de baguettes magiques, qui grimaçaient aux élèves, ricanant sur leur passage et leur lançant de temps à autre des clins d'œil. Les pichets de jus de citrouille et autres récipients avait été décorés dans le même ton, arborant fièrement de petites figurines de chauve-souris qui voletaient paresseusement autours d'eux par moment, lançant de petits cris stridents tous les quarts d'heure. De large banderoles noires et oranges tapissait le haut plafond qui semblait lui-même se prêter au jeu, reflétant les lourds nuages sombres de l'extérieur, et des toiles d'araignées magiques ornementaient les colonnes, scintillant de couleur en vibrant sous l'effet d'une mélodie sinistre.

Mais le plus saisissant restait le ballet qu'avaient décidé d'organiser les fantômes de l'école pour l'occasion, flottant dans les airs à toute allure dans un rythme effréné, se chevauchant, frôlant parfois les tables avec de grands « houuu » peu convaincants qui firent hurler de rire Célia. Arthémis songea, avec un sourire, qu'il devait s'agir là de la seule soirée de l'année où il leur était permis de s'en donner à cœur joie. Pas étonnant qu'ils fassent preuve de tant d'enthousiasme !

Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, profitait de la cohue pour se mêler aux autres spectres, sa bouche grotesque produisant des bruits grossiers à chaque cri lugubre de ses comparses. Il s'amusait régulièrement à balancer des friandises piégées aux élèves les plus jeunes qui, peu méfiant, s'empresser de les ouvrir pour les voir exploser à leur visage, leur arrachant un glapissement de frayeur.

- Des bonbons ou une farce ! caqueta l'esprit frappeur, manifestement très satisfait de lui, avant de disparaitre dans un hurlement de rire sous le regard sévères des professeurs, déjà attablés.

- Que le banquet commence ! annonça le professeur Potter depuis son trône une fois que les élèves se furent assis à leur place respective.

Et, presque aussitôt, les assiettes se remplirent de mets somptueux et il apparut vite que les Elfes de Maison s'étaient surpassés pour l'occasion, velouté de potiron, viandes grasses à la sauce citrouille et courges farcies étant à l'ordre du jour entre les piles de friandises qui semblaient ne jamais désemplir. Arthémis et Noah n'eurent bientôt plus la place d'avaler quoi que ce soit et même Lucile, revenue pour le banquet parmi les Serdaigle, se surprit à oublier Max temporairement le temps de se régaler de sucres d'orges. Sylvia elle-même paraissait plus guillerette, assise seule à sa table de Serpentard, se prêtant avec effusion à une discussion visiblement mouvementée entre Lyn et Mike, les deux préfets de sa Maison.

- Elle a l'air de mieux s'entendre avec lui depuis la dernière fois, non ? fit remarquer Lucile en l'observant de loin.

Arthémis, la bouche pleine de Patacitrouilles, ne répondit rien. La trêve que semblait de venir de passer Sylvia avec le préfet en chef colérique expliquait cependant sa bonne humeur d'il y avait quelques heures.

Seule Mélanie, assise entre Zita et Swann comme à son habitude, paraissait ne pas prendre part aux festivités.

Son mal de ventre avait empiré depuis le début du festin et elle avait à peine touché à sa soupe, malgré l'insistance des minuscules chauves-souris ensorcelées voletant autours de sa cuillère. S'ajoutait à cela un mal de crâne lancinant qui ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque nouveau cri des fantômes. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de cette foule et une furieuse envie de vomir commençait à la gagner. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais : quitter cette atmosphère enfumée pour se réfugier sous le confort de son édredon au plus vite ! Elle avait besoin de repos.

Joshuan, occupé à trier les bonbons dépourvus de gélatines devant lui (Mélanie avait découvert, au cours d'une discussion, qu'il était végétarien) sembla soudain prendre conscience de son état et lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet depuis sa place.

- Ça va ? s'enquit-il en haussant d'un ton avant de couvrir au mieux la rumeur des conversations, sa cicatrice luisant étrangement à la lueur orangée des chandelles, tu veux aller t'allonger ?

Zita se tourna précipitamment vers elle, inquiète. Mélanie était luisante de transpiration. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle plaqua sa main contre le front moite de la jeune fille.

- Tu es brûlante ! s'écria-t-elle, on dirait bien que tu as de la fièvre. Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible !

- N-non, c'est bon, bafouilla la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, le regard vitreux, je manque juste de sommeil, voilà tout ! Je… Je crois que je vais juste aller m'allonger un peu dans le dortoir, histoire de me reposer. A plus tard, et désolée !

Après s'être confondue en excuse, Mélanie se leva maladroitement de sa place avant de frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie à travers le banc de Poufsouffle, en nage.

Soupçonneuse, Chloé, jusque là occupée à avaler de grandes quantités de tarte à la citrouille, la suivie du regard.

- Je me demande où elle va… ? fit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Amélie, qui la dévisageait d'un air blasé.

- Probablement à l'infirmerie, tu as vu son visage ? commenta-t-elle prestement, désireuse d'éviter à son amie de sauter aux conclusions sans réfléchir, elle se sent mal depuis ce matin d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la Salle Commune.

- Ou bien, répliqua la nouvelle attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, sans l'écouter, elle nous dissimule quelque chose et va faire un de ces trucs bizarres qu'elle fait depuis le début de l'année ! Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Et, avant même qu'Amélie ait pu protester, Chloé avait déjà bondi de sa chaise et se faufilait vers le Hall d'entrée, sur les talons de sa cadette, ses longues couettes brunes fouettant l'air sur son passage.

- Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! prévint son amie tout en sachant pertinemment que son avertissement était vain : Chloé était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre et ne l'aurait pas écoutée de toute manière.

Parfois, l'impulsivité de la jeune fille la désespérait.

* * *

><p>Mélanie ne réussit à se détendre qu'une fois de nouveau dans le grand Hall, inspirant un grand coup, les yeux mi-clos. La fraicheur nocturne qui régnait au sein de la pièce lui faisait du bien. Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes au milieu de la salle, le rythme cardiaque un peu plus rapide que la normale, à récupérer des forces, s'épongeant le front de la manche de sa robe de sorcière. Son état était-il bien lié à ce stupide rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille et dont elle ne parvenait à se rappeler que des bribes ?<p>

Légèrement revigorée mais se sentant toujours chancelante, la jeune fille se força à se diriger vers le grand escalier de marbre après un brin d'héstation. Il était temps de mettre son amour propre de côté et d'écouter ses amis en montant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Incompétente ou pas Mademoiselle Traine serait certainement plus à même de lui venir en aide que son sommier.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la première marche cependant, une main se referma brusquement sur son poignet, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Chloé l'avait rattrapée et la dévisageait désormais d'un air triomphant.

- Ah ah ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton fier sans la lâcher, je savais bien que tu manigançais quelque chose de louche ! Cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas, je VEUX savoir ce que tu caches ! Et ne compte pas sur Lyn pour te sauver la mise, elle est trop occupée avec son rôle de préfète au banquet pour venir cette fois !

Mélanie ne put retenir un soupir désespéré. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et elle avait besoin de tout en cet instant précis, sauf de la curiosité mal placée de sa camarade de 7ème année.

- Tu te trompes, affirma-t-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, je suis juste malade et j'allais à l'infirmerie là, s'il-te-plait…

- Pas de ça avec moi ! rétorqua naïvement la Poufsouffle sans prêter garder aux mains moites et à l'air fiévreux de sa condisciple, cette fois-ci tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je veux tout savoir sur ce que toi et tes petits copains de 5ème année traficotez dans le château !

Mélanie, passablement en colère désormais, s'apprêtait à lui répliquer d'un ton cinglant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui vomir dessus si elle continuait à insister lorsque la porte des cachots s'ouvrit à côté d'eux, laissant débarquer dans la pièce tout un groupe de filles de Serpentard. Les sourcils haussés dans une expression surprise, Chloé reconnut Alison et Marina, les deux adolescentes qui lui avaient causée des problèmes peu après la rentrée. Celles-ci s'avançaient vers elle d'un air goguenard, leurs comparses les encourageant au loin.

- Aaah, Chloé, tu tombes bien ! ricana Alison d'une voix grasse, ça fait un moment qu'on voulait te parler seule à seule.

Mélanie déglutit : les deux Serpentard avaient leur baguette magique à la main. Sa camarade de Maison la lâcha un instant pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant face à ses adversaires, la mine boudeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton indifférent, visiblement agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans sa tentative d'interrogatoire.

Pendant un instant, la prénommée Alison ne répondit rien, se contentant de jauger la jeune fille, qui devait faire une bonne tête de moins qu'elle, du regard. Puis, sans crier gare, elle leva brusquement sa baguette.

BANG !

Avec un cri de douleur, Chloé se retrouva projetée au sol, immobilisée par un maléfice d'Entrave. Mélanie, qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes tant elle se sentait faible, étouffa un glapissement horrifié. C'était un règlement de compte !

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa poche, désireuse de s'emparer de sa baguette dans un réflexe désespéré mais…

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Le sortilège toucha le bois de chêne avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le saisir, l'envoyant valser hors de sa robe en haut des escaliers. Marina renouvela l'opération sur Chloé qui se retrouva à son tour désarmée, le regard littéralement terrifiée, à la merci des Serpentard.

- Dégage ! grogna une des amies des deux pestes à l'adresse de Mélanie qui, tremblante de fièvre et de peur, se retrouva bien incapable d'obéir à l'ordre.

Fort heureusement, les Serpentard ne semblèrent guère s'en formaliser, reportant leur attention sur Chloé, toujours prostrée au sol.

Au fond d'elle-même, la Poufsouffle de 5ème année désespérait. Que pouvait-elle faire sans baguette ? Lyn était dans la Grande Salle, trop occupée à profiter du banquet pour réagir cette fois-ci, et son Syphlorin était resté dans la Salle Commune, l'empêchant d'envoyer un quelconque avertissement à l'adresse des professeurs. A l'heure actuelle, personne ne devait trainer dans les couloirs : il n'y avait aucune échappatoire !

Un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, Alison fendit l'air de sa baguette une seconde fois et Chloé poussa un gémissement de douleur, un nouveau sortilège s'abattant droit sur son ventre avec la force d'un poing, lui coupant le souffle.

- Ça fait un moment que je rêve de régler nos comptes, persiffla la Serpentard, provoquant une série de ricanement parmi ses amies, satisfaite, on va bien voir combien de temps tu peux résister à ce genre de sorts...

- J'ai une meilleure idée, proposa brusquement Marina en se retournant vers leur proie, tenant Mélanie en joue malgré tout, ses espèces de grosses couettes m'ont toujours insupporté à cette petite idiote ! Et si on les lui raccourcissait _chaleureusement_, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Mélanie blêmit sur place tandis qu'Alison se grattait la tête de la pointe de sa baguette, manifestement séduite par l'idée.

- J'aime beaucoup ! affirma-t-elle avec un mauvais sourire et, une fois de plus, déclenchant des éclats de rires grossiers dans les rangs de ses amies, on va voir si tu vas bien aimer la coupe que je vais te faire Lutharia, profite bien c'est gratuit ! _Incendio_ !

- NOOON ! hurla la jeune Poufsouffle de 5ème année, des larmes d'impuissance dans les yeux.

Mais le sortilège fusait déjà de la baguette brandit d'Alison, de longues langues de feu d'un rouge brûlant se précipitant dans la direction de Chloé, étendue au sol, terrorisée.

Sans réfléchir, sans même prêter gare à l'avertissement menaçant de Marina, Mélanie se jeta brusquement sur la trajectoire des flammes, sa robe de sorcière virevoltant sur sa trajectoire. Elle savait que sa conduite était stupide, irréfléchi. Sans doute la fièvre y était-elle pour quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser cette bande de monstrueuses garces s'en prendre à une camarade de classe supérieure désarmée.

Fermant les yeux d'instinct, les mains tendues devant elle en une attitude protectrice, Mélanie se prépara à sentir l'impact lui brûler la peau, lui arrachant un horrible cri de douleur.

Cependant, il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, une dizaine de cris de stupéfaction s'élevèrent brusquement dans le Hall et, ne ressentant aucune brûlure, la jeune fille se risqua à entrouvrir les paupières. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

Là, face à elle, à quelques centimètres de ses paumes dressées, dansaient avec ardeur les flammes du sortilège, léchant sa peau sans rien dégager de plus qu'une agréable sensation de chaleur, sous le regard mêlant terreur et incrédulité des Serpentard.

Stupéfaite, Mélanie, baissa les mains et les flammes suivirent le mouvement, se lova devant ces dernières telles de grosses boules de feu, obéissant à ses moindres gestes. C'était comme si, selon une force mystérieuse, elle s'était entièrement connectée à la moindre étincelle brûlante du maléfice, faisant presque corps avec lui. Elle en distinguait chaque nuance de rouge et d'or, chaque degré, chaque reflet dansant. C'était comme faire face à une redoutable extension d'elle-même, ardente et mortelle.

- C-Comment tu arrives à faire ça !? glapit Marina, littéralement terrifiée, en amorçant un pas de recul, je t'ai désarmée j'en suis sûre ! Tu ne devrais pas être capable de faire de magie sans baguette !

Brusquement, la rage enflamma l'esprit de Mélanie. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : faire du mal à ces pestes de Serpentard qui se faisaient un malin plaisir de s'en prendre aux innocents comme Chloé depuis le début de l'année. Les voir ainsi désarçonnée face à cette démonstration de force qu'elle manifestait sans bien en comprendre le fonctionnement.

Rouge de colère, elle fit un pas en direction des adolescentes qui glapirent aussitôt en s'écartant, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui flambaient devant les poings dressés de la Poufsouffle, crépitant à tout rompre. Chloé, restée en arrière, contemplait le spectacle bouche bée.

- Vous allez présenter vos excuses à Chloé immédiatement, ordonna Mélanie d'un ton plus menaçant que jamais, immédiatement !

_- Ex-Expelliarmus_ ! tenta maladroitement une jeune fille au teint grêle se tenant non loin de Marina.

Le sortilège fut absorbé par les flammes sans avoir le moindre effet, arrachant un cri de terreur à l'adolescente. La Poufsouffle se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction, le visage déformé par la rage. Ses boules de feu prirent peu à peu une teinte d'un bleu menaçant, se réchauffant à mesure que sa colère augmentait.

- J'ai dit "tout de suite" ! répéta-t-elle, criant cette fois, sinon je vais devoir en brûler quelques unes et, croyiez-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Mais les Serpentard semblaient trop paralysées par la peur et l'effarement pour dire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux d'Alison étaient même désormais remplis de larmes de terreur qui coulaient de façon ininterrompus, ruinant son copieux maquillage au passage.

A l'instant où Mélanie se sentit prête à exploser, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement en grand et la silhouette de Lyn se découpa momentanément à la lueur des torches, impérieuse, Amélie sur ses talons. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune Poufsouffle distingua un Syphlorin d'un rose criard voleter autours des courtes mèches mauves de la préfète. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit que Chloé avait du profiter de sa diversion pour prévenir ses amies, le plus discrètement possible.

D'un geste avisé, Lyn referma la porte derrière elle avant même que quiconque, à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle ait pu distinguer quelque chose de ce qui se déroulait dans le hall.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? glapit-elle tandis qu'Amélie se précipitait vers sa camarade de classe, l'aider à se relever.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle jaugea la situation, s'arrêtant momentanément sur les baguettes jetées au sol de Chloé et de Mélanie et sur les flammes qui continuaient à crépiter devant cette dernière. Le déclic sembla presque aussitôt se faire dans sa tête.

- Vous toutes, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton aussi froid que la mort à l'adresse des Serpentard, filez dans votre dortoir sans trainer, et que ça saute !

Trop heureuses de s'échapper sans dommage, les jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier, disparaissant en une fraction de seconde dans les escaliers sombres menant au cachot, sans même un regard en arrière.

Sentant sa colère diminuer, Mélanie baissa les yeux vers ses flammes qui s'atténuèrent petit à petit jusqu'à disparaitre dans une ultime gerbe d'étincelles. Un silence pesant retomba presque aussitôt sur le Hall d'Entrée, de nouveau presque vide. Les trois 7ème année dévisageait désormais la jeune Poufsouffle avec incrédulité.

- _Accio_ baguettes, lança simplement Lyn au bout de plusieurs pesantes minutes.

Chloé saisit la sienne au vol tandis que la préfète lançait celle de Mélanie à sa propriétaire légitime, qui la réceptionna maladroitement. Le Syphlorin de la Poufsouffle aux longues couettes miraculeusement intactes pépia un instant avant de rejoindre sa maîtresse qui le dissimula de nouveau presque aussitôt dans son col roulé, bien au chaud.

- Bien, maintenant je veux que l'on m'explique clairement ce que je viens de voir, annonça Lyn d'une voix très calme, qui fit se raidir presque aussitôt Mélanie.

A sa grande surprise, Chloé intervint presque aussitôt pour prendre sa défense, se postant entre elle et la préfète de Serpentard sous le regard incrédule d'Amélie :

- Attends Lyn ! s'écria-t-elle presque aussitôt, elle ne faisait rien de mal ! Ces filles m'avaient attaquée et j'aurais sans aucun doute fini gravement blessée si elle n'était pas intervenue… Je te dois beaucoup Mélanie pour le coup, excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi désagréable.

La jeune fille fut se estomaquée par la déclaration de la Poufsouffle qu'elle se trouva incapable de répondre, le souffle coupé. A cet instant, elle constata également non sans surprise que ses nausées avaient disparu à l'instant précis où les flammes étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau. Une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer commença peu à peu à émerger au fin fond de son cerveau épuisé.

Lyn étouffa un soupir exaspéré.

- Je ne doute pas de la noblesse de ses actions, fit-elle à l'adresse de son amie, je parlais de cette démonstration de magie impressionnante à laquelle on vient d'assister ! Comment se fait-il que tu ais pu recourir à un sortilège de flammes sans baguette magique alors que ça ne doit pas faire quatre mois que tu utilises la magie ? Je ne suis même pas certaine que le professeur Potter dispose d'un tel pouvoir !

Mélanie ne répondit rien une fois de plus, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était incapable de répondre à cette question. Elle avait des théories, bien sûr, mais elle avait la sensation que Lyn ne s'en satisferait pas. Il était de toute manière hors de question de lui parler des mystérieuses Runes de la Pièce Secrète : cela serait revenu à trahir ses amis et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- C'est lié à ton secret avec tes amis n'est-ce pas ? devina presque aussitôt la préfète de Serpentard, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Une fois de plus, Mélanie resta muette mais un imperceptible tressaillement la parcourus. Ses camarades de Poufsouffle de 7ème année, légèrement en retrait, se content d'observer l'échange sans oser intervenir.

- Écoute, insista Lyn d'un air grave, ce que tu viens de faire ce soir ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quelle sorcière, loin de là. Il y a de quoi nourrir plus d'un soupçon et mon rôle de préfète voudrait que je te dénonce sur le champ au directeur.

Une vague de terreur envahit presque aussitôt Mélanie. Tout était fini ! Les craintes de Sylvia étaient en train de se réaliser : d'un instant à l'autre leur secret serait exposé et ils devraient quitter Poudlard pour un interrogatoire poussé au Ministère. S'en était fini de leur innocent jeu de cachoteries tout prenait un aspect beaucoup plus réel à ses yeux désormais.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, Lyn reprit la parole, imperturbable :

- Cependant, je veux bien t'accorder une dernière chance mais ce ne sera pas sans coût cette fois. J'exige que vous me révéliez, toi et tes amis, le secret que vous gardez depuis le début de l'année et n'essaye même pas de nier ! Je veux pouvoir juger la situation dans son ensemble pour pouvoir prendre la bonne décision. Si vous refusez, je serai alors contrainte de faire mon devoir et de vous dénoncer tous les cinq. A vous de voir !

- Lyn, tu… !

La préfète interrompit Chloé d'un simple regard elle se renfrogna aussitôt, intimidée. Lorsque son amie était dans un tel état, il était inutile de discuter elle le savait très bien. Elle se sentait un peu coupable cependant d'être la cause d'un tel ultimatum pour Mélanie, qui venait tout de même de risquer sa vie pour la sauver, remontant en flèche dans son estime. D'ailleurs, deux des nouvelles venues à Poudlard lui avait porté secours à bien y réfléchir ! Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée aussi soupçonneuse dans ce cas ? C'était donc ainsi qu'elle faisait preuve de gratitude ? Amère, elle se promit de se racheter le plus tôt possible, quitte à se dresser face à Lyn, l'une de ses seules véritables amies, s'il le fallait !

A cet instant, les portes de la Grandes Salles s'ouvrirent entièrement pour la seconde fois de la soirée et un flot continu d'élèves se déversa dans le couloir, envahissant les lieux. Le banquet d'Halloween venait sans doute de se terminer.

- N'oublie pas que vous avez pu me faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive jusqu'à présent, affirma Lyn précipitamment avant de se fondre dans la foule, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain !

Amélie et Chloé lui emboitèrent rapidement le pas après un dernier regard désolé en direction de la Poufsouffle et la jeune fille les perdit rapidement de vue au milieu de la marée de robes noires, toutes semblables aux autres.

Avec un gémissement de surprise, Mélanie se rappela soudain qu'elle avait le ventre vide et regretta de ne pas avoir eu le temps de retourner prendre au moins quelques friandises. Elle espérait que Swann et Zita avaient au moins pensé à elle en mettant quelques sucreries de côté….

Puis, brusquement, l'ultimatum de Lyn franchit la barrière de son état de choc et une sueur glacée lui glissa dans le dos, la figeant sur place. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre !

Elle avisa rapidement la chevelure brune d'Arthémis au milieu de la foule compacte des élèves et, sans réfléchir plus avant, elle se précipita sur elle, l'empoignant par le coude précipitamment. Noah et Luicile, qui n'étaient pas loin, la dévisagèrent avec surprise

- Suivez-moi, fit-elle à l'adresse des trois Serdaigle en les entrainant à l'écart tout en faisant un signe discret de la main à l'adresse de Sylvia à quelques mètres d'eux, il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose de toute urgence… !

* * *

><p>- C'est une catastrophe, gémit Sylvia entre ses dents, se tordant les mains dans une attitude désespérée.<p>

Arthémis, stoïque, ne répondit rien. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard désormais et la plupart des habitants du château somnolaient désormais du sommeil du juste au fond de leur lit, la panse remplie de délicieuse nourriture aux accents de citrouille.

Seul un petit groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves s'étaient réunis, en cette heure tardive, face aux deux hautes armoires contenant les diverses insignes des anciens préfets de la Salle des Trophées. Restées légèrement en retrait Lyn, le visage de marbre, observait la suite des événements d'un œil intéressé, Amélie et Chloé l'encadrant avec une timidité mêlée d'appréhension.

Il n'avait pas été dans les intentions de la préfète d'emmener ses deux amies les plus proches avec elle de prime abord, mais la Poufsouffle aux couettes brunes avait piqué une telle crise qu'elle avait fini par céder, dans le seul but de la faire taire.

Arthémis, Sylvia, Noah et Lucile se tenaient côte à côte en rangs serrés devant eux, les traits tendus. Mélanie était la plus proche des armoires, sa main serrant celle de Joshuan, qu'ils avaient rameuté au passage, dans une attitude angoissée.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, après l'altercation de la préfète de Serpentard et de la jeune Poufsouffle, cette dernière avait réuni ses amis dans la salle de classe vide qu'ils avaient empruntée l'après-midi même et leur avait, d'un récit entrecoupé de sanglots nerveux, les récents événements, de son utilisation inexplicable des flammes sans baguette jusqu'à l'ultimatum de Lyn.

Lorsqu'enfin elle s'était tue, honteuse et penaude, Joshuan s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait serré fort dans ses bras, visiblement ébranlé à l'idée qu'elle se soit jetée en travers des flammes. Loin de trouver l'étreinte désagréable, la jeune fille s'était blottie contre le torse mince du jeune homme, guère plus grand qu'elle, laissant ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve se calmer petit à petit. Si aucun de ses autres amis ne s'étaient montrés aussi expansifs, tous avait redoublé d'attention envers elle, la consolant comme il pouvait. Même Arthémis, que Mélanie s'était attendue à voir exploser de colère, avait affirmé d'un ton résigné qu'elle avait bien fait d'agir comme elle l'avait fait et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien à ce qui était arrivé.

La discussion avait tourné court : peu importait la façon dont ils retournaient le problème, une seule solution s'offrait à eux. A ce stade, il s'agissait de révéler la vérité à Lyn ou renoncer à leur vie d'adolescent pour servir de rats de laboratoire au Ministère de la Magie. Pour la première fois, une véritable peur les avait tous envahis.

« Mieux vaut que ce soit Lyn qui découvre la vérité plutôt qu'un autre après tout, avait fait remarquer Sylvia pour se persuader de la justesse de leur décision, après tout, elle nous a bien aidé jusqu'à présent, non ? ».

Arthémis avait préférer régler la question au plus vite en envoyant leur réponse collective à la préfète par l'intermédiaire de Cupcake, qui s'était montré particulièrement ronchon à l'idée de devoir livrer un message de nuit.

Finalement, tous s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 1h du matin dans la Salle des Trophées et s'étaient quittés avec angoisse, attendant l'heure fatidique avec fébrilité.

Il avait été facile de tromper la vigilance de Célia le moment venu, cette dernière s'étant endormie presque aussitôt en ronflant bruyamment une fois dans le dortoir, épuisée par le festin, et les neuf jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés à l'instant convenu devant le minuscule symbole dissimulant la pièce secrète.

- On doit vous avertir que ce qu'on s'apprête à vous dévoiler est protéger par une sorte de Fidelitas, prévint Mélanie en se retournant vers les 7ème année, grave, même si vous décidez d'en parler aux professeurs après ça, vous en serez incapables !

- Je prends le risque, affirma Lyn sans la moindre trace d'hésitation, montrez-nous votre secret.

Chloé retint son souffle, agrippant la manche d'Amélie au passage. Elle avait l'impression fugace qu'elle n'aurait pas du se trouver ici.

Après un dernier échange de regard avec ses camarades d'infortune, Mélanie lâcha les doigts de Joshuan et s'agenouilla face aux deux commodes, sentant son courage s'amenuiser petit à petit. D'un geste tremblant, elle tendit la main à travers l'interstice et effleura le minuscule sceau de Poudlard gravé.

Aussitôt, le sort de dissimulation de défit une nouvelle fois et, dans un raclement de pierre lugubre et une volée d'étincelles, le symbole reprit sa taille gigantesque normale, compressant les deux vitrines au passage sous les regards estomaquées des deux Poufsouffle qui assistaient pour la première fois à un tel spectacle et l'air passablement subjugué de Lyn.

Finalement, la porte acheva de se former dans un clac sonore qui résonna longuement contre les murs et les battants s'ouvrir, libérant le passage dans un souffle d'air lugubre.

- Voilà ce que l'on cache à tout le monde puis le début de l'année, affirma Mélanie, sombre, s'écartant légèrement pour laisser à ses ainées la place de s'avancer.

Lyn fut la première à s'y oser, son regard habituellement si froid pétillant sous l'effet de la fascination. Arthémis la dévisagea de loin d'un air soupçonneux. La préfète de Serpentard semblait faire preuve d'un attrait un peu trop prononcé à son goût pour une forme de magie aussi mystérieuse.

- Incroyable, murmura-t-elle alors que ses deux amies, après un échange de regards, se décidaient à lui emboiter le pas.

Dégainant sa baguette, la préfète effleura les parois du couloir de pierre, ressentant la magie qui imprégnait le lieu dans toute sa splendeur. Un frisson la parcouru. Les pouvoirs qui avaient été scellés dans cette pièce étaient millénaires ! Aucun autre lieu magique ne lui avait jamais laissé éprouver une telle sensation, à la fois grisante et terrifiante.

Les cinq complices et Joshuan sur ses talons, elle s'avança jusqu'à la Salle des Fondateurs, promenant son regard partout, le passant au peigne fin. Amélie et Chloé paraissaient désormais presque aussi subjuguées, jetant des coups d'œil furtif dans tous les coins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? craqua la Poufsouffle aux couettes la première, interdite, on dirait qu'il n'a pas été visité depuis des siècles !

- On ne sait pas trop à vrai dire, se risqua à répondre Sylvia, curieusement plus confiante que ses amis, on suppose qu'il s'agit là des anciens appartements privés des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il y a une chambre pour chacun d'entre eux et une pièce supplémentaire au sous-sol. En plus, on dirait qu'une forme de magie a été scellée ici il y a des années par un système runique. On a essayé de la libérer mais il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre…

La Serpentard hésita une fraction de seconde avant de poursuivre. Fallait-il réellement parler des Runes élémentaires et des rayons de lumière les ayant frappés ? Fort heureusement, ce fut au tour d'Amélie de poser une question d'un air intéressé, lui épargnant de devoir poursuivre.

- Comment vous avez découvert un endroit pareil ? s'enquit-elle, sa baguette allumée d'un Lumos brandit au dessus de sa tête pour éclairer l'étendard de Poufsouffle, majestueux dans la pénombre.

- Un rêve récurrent et partagé depuis plusieurs mois, répondit cette fois-ci Arthémis en prenant le relais, on pense que c'est lié à l'apparition de nos pouvoirs de cet été. En tout cas une chose est sûre : on est les seules à pouvoir déverrouiller l'accès de cette pièce, même si la raison nous échappe encore pour l'instant.

Lyn, qui était demeurée étonnamment silencieuse depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans la salle, se tourna vers elle, ses yeux d'émeraude étincelant sous l'étendard de Serpentard, à la lueur du haut lustre lunaire au dessus de leur tête.

- Il est évident qu'on a tous affaire ici à une forme de magie très ancienne qui nous dépasse, affirma-t-elle d'un ton calculateur, les sourcils froncés, je pense que les Fondateurs ont du mettre au point tout un système à leur époque pour vous désigner _vous _aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis ? Mais pour quelle raison… ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, lança Arthémis en soutenant son regard, toute cette affaire nous regarde nous et seulement nous jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Il n'a jamais été fait mention du reste de l'école ou même du monde des sorciers pour le moment et je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde soit au courant de notre lien si particulier, vous comprenez ?

Elle s'était adressée sur cette dernière phrase aux trois 7ème années qui restèrent un instant silencieuse, cogitant ses paroles.

- Tu as raison, pour le moment cette histoire vous regarde, confirma finalement Lyn avec un sourire rassurant, vous avez ma parole, je ne tenterai d'en parler à personne ! Je ne tiens pas à vous porter préjudice d'une quelconque façon de toute manière.

Mélanie eut soudain l'impression qu'un poids de plusieurs tonnes s'ôtait soudain de ses épaules. Plus soulagée que jamais, elle se tourna en direction de Sylvia qui souriait béatement, trop heureuse de trouver un terrain d'entente aussi facilement. Chloé, restée légèrement en retrait, rayonnait.

- En ce qui me concerne, vous m'avez déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises que vous étiez de bonnes personnes et je ne pense pas que vous tentiez quoi que ce soit contre l'école, salle secrète ou pas ! Je rejoins Lyn sur ce coup-là et j'ajoute que je suis prête à défendre votre secret jusqu'au bout, quitte à me battre s'il le faut !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle brandit sa baguette d'un geste théâtral ce qui déclencha un fou rire général à travers la pièce. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, tous se sentaient étonnamment détendus, comme si partager le poids de leur secret l'avait rendu plus supportable.

- Mollo la vieille, se moqua gentiment Amélie en ébouriffant les cheveux de son amie, il n'est pas question de se battre pour l'instant !

L'ambiance se réchauffa de façon considérable au cours de l'heure suivante, durant laquelle Arthémis, Sylvia et Mélanie entreprirent tour à tour de raconter à Amélie et Chloé le récit de leurs péripéties en détail, depuis leur premier rêve jusqu'à l'épisode des plantes grimpantes du dortoir de Serpentard. Les deux 7ème année les écoutaient dans un silence religieux, subjuguées. En parallèle, Lyn, visiblement très informée sur les formes de magie ancestrale, se lança dans un long et passionné débat avec Joshuan au sujet des Runes peuplant la pièce, observant ses notes qu'il avait amené de temps à autre.

- Non, je ne pense pas que tu ais fait une erreur d'interprétation, annonça-t-elle en étudiant les formules visant à défaire le sceau qu'ils avaient utilisées quelques semaines auparavant, je pense au contraire que ces rayons de lumière étaient purement voulus. Et la récente manifestation de magie de Mélanie avec ces flammes me semble aller dans le sens de mon hypothèse. Et il n'est pas exclu que les plantes ayant poussé autours du lit de Sylvia la dernière fois fassent également parties d'un phénomène similaire. C'était bien la Rune du feu qui était derrière l'étendard de Poufsouffle ?

- Lyn a toujours été une passionnée de toutes les formes rares de magie sans distinction, commenta Amélie à voix basse, observant son amie de loin avec un sourire en coin, je pense que c'est pour ça que le Choixpeau l'a placée à Serpentard : elle est très ambitieuse ! Il suffit de voir ses résultats aux BUSE : elle n'a eu presque que des Optimals ! Mais elle n'en reste pas moins une personne formidable… Croyiez-moi, je pense que de tout Poudlard c'est l'élève la plus apte à vous apporter un semblant de réponse à vos questions.

Sylvia approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa préfète faire preuve de temps de fascination face à quelque chose. En réalité, elle semblait aussi fascinée, si ce n'était plus, par les Runes que Joshuan.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas dans toute cette histoire c'est le rôle que tu joues ! lança soudain Chloé en fronçant les sourcils dans une expression concentrée, pointant Arthémis du doigt, c'est vrai ! Les 4 autres correspondent à des Maisons mais pas toi, et tu n'as reçu aucun rayon de lumière non plus et pourtant…. Pourtant tu es là ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie à votre avis ?

- Si seulement je le savais, soupira Arthémis, dévoilant pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis un moment. Chloé, par sa pureté candide et son innocence, donnait envie qu'on se confie à elle, je me pose la même question depuis qu'on a découvert cette salle à vrai dire.

Un silence religieux accueillit cette déclaration, pendant lequel tous semblèrent cogiter ardument.

- Il y aurait eu un 5ème Fondateur de Poudlard que personne ne connaitrait ? risqua Chloé au bout d'un moment.

Amélie secoua la tête, peu convaincue.

- Je ne pense pas, dit-elle simplement, Poudlard a beaucoup de secrets mais ce serait trop gros ! Quoique, avec la découverte de cette pièce mystérieuse ce soir, je finis par me dire que tout est possible !

Lorsque le groupe, bien élargi désormais, se décida à quitter la Salle des Trophées sur la pointe des pieds, trois heures du matin étaient passées depuis longtemps. Fort heureusement, un Dimanche de grasse matinée les attendant pour se remettre de leurs émotions fortes, et leur permettre ainsi de réfléchir.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare, annonça Lyn une fois arrivés au couloir menant aux grands escaliers principaux, je tiens à vous dire avant d'aller me coucher que j'admire à tous votre courage pour endurer un tel secret sans en comprendre grand-chose. C'est pour moi un véritable honneur de voir que vous nous avez fait confiance.

- Tu leur as quand même un peu forcé la main, hein, fit justement remarquer Amélie, faisant tiquer son amie sous les petits rires discrets des 5ème année.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, soyez prudents en regagnant vos dortoirs ! recommanda la préfète de Serpentard en se reprenant, sur ce, bonne nuit à tous.

Les trois Serdaigle restèrent sur place un moment, attendant que leurs camarades aient disparu au loin dans la pénombre des couloirs de leur démarche furtive. Puis, lentement, la tête trop pleine de pensées pour discuter, ils firent demi-tour et prirent la route de leur Salle Commune.

A la veille du deuxième trimestre, leurs liens semblaient désormais plus forts que jamais.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Douloureuses embrassades

_Troisième et dernier chapitre pour ce soir ! On a pas chômé Labyrinthe-infini et moi, pas vrai ? En espérant que ces chapitres vous ont convenus jusqu'à présent ! En attendant le 18, tachez de savourer celui-ci le plus possible !_

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas (mais on aimerait bien) !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 – Douloureuses embrassades<strong>

Halloween était à peine passé que, déjà, la fébrilité des élèves retombait pour laisser de nouveau place à la monotonie des cours, et des soirées plus chargées en devoirs que jamais.

Mélanie, inquiète dans un premier temps de ce que pourraient dire et raconter les jeunes filles de Serpentard qu'elle avait menacé de ses flammes, finit par reconnaitre qu'avoir mis Lyn dans le secret était un choix judicieux. En effet, le groupe avait gagné une alliée de poids en la personne de la préfète qui, faisant usage de son autorité légendaire, avait eu tôt fait de faire taire ses condisciples par le biais de menaces que Sylvia, profondément choquée, s'était refusée à répéter devant les autres membres du groupe. De plus, il leur était désormais facile de trouver des excuses pour s'éclipser en douce jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées après les cours, notamment pour Joshuan et Mélanie qui utilisaient leurs ainées, Chloé et Amélie, pour distraire leurs amis respectifs dans ces moments-là. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en étaient donné à cœur joie, notamment la nouvelle attrapeuse qui s'était révélé faire preuve d'une inventivité débordante.

Cependant, leurs interventions s'étaient retrouvées très réduites par le manque de progrès de nos héros quant à l'analyse des Runes et des pièces déverrouillées. Malgré les prédictions d'Amélie, Lyn n'avait rien pu confirmer d'autre que ce que ses camarades de 5ème année avaient déjà deviné.

« Pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute que ces quatre Runes élémentaires vous ont transmis des pouvoirs, avait-elle fini par annoncer lors d'une de leur rare réunion secrète, tard après que les autres élèves se soient couchés, des pouvoirs que seuls les plus grands mages sont d'ordinaires en mesure de maitriser. Utiliser une forme de magie sans baguette pour la catalyser est un exercice de grande complexité et vous devriez tenter de faire usage de ce don au mieux à présent. Reste à attendre que ceux de Noah et de Lucile s'éveillent à leur tour ! ».

Malgré les dires de la préfète que leur avait assuré à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle les couvrirait, Sylvia se refusa à tout nouvel exercice concernant sa supposée maîtrise de la Terre, estimant que cela aurait été imprudent et risqué. Mélanie, en revanche, ne se fit pas prier et passa plusieurs nuits seule ou en compagnie de Joshuan dans la Salle des Fondateurs à s'entrainer à faire jaillir des flammèches de ses mains, éloignant sa baguette volontairement. A sa grande déception, reproduire l'exploit qu'elle avait réalisé le jour d'Halloween s'était révélé bien plus complexe dans la quiétude de la pièce mystérieuse que face au danger immédiat. Elle ne s'était cependant pas laissée découragée pour autant, usant de son habituel optimisme pour redoubler d'efforts, dédaignant quelques peu ses cous principaux dans la foulée.

Elle n'était pas la seule à se montrer enthousiaste cependant. Noah, d'ordinaire réservé, s'enhardissait de plus en plus depuis l'épisode de la licorne et semblait attendre avec une impatience fébrile l'arrivée de ses propres pouvoirs. A un moment donné Léon rapporta à Arthémis, passablement ébranlé, qu'il avait surpris le jeune homme la fenêtre ouverte malgré la pluie battante, le visage plissé dans une expression d'intense concentration au milieu de leur dortoir. Excédée et inquiète à l'idée qu'on ajoute une nouvelle rumeur concernant la « folie » de son ami, la jeune fille avait fini par le coincer après un cours de rattrapage, le sommant de lui fournir des explications. Noah avait eu un sourire gêné.

- Selon les notes de Mélanie, l'étendard de Gryffondor représentait l'eau, avait-il expliqué gauchement, donc je me disais que, peut-être, je pourrais contrôler les gouttes de pluie ou quelque chose comme ça !

Arthémis avait été tellement estomaquée par cette confession qu'elle s'était retrouvée incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle-même se montrait extrêmement méfiante face à ces étranges pouvoirs dont semblaient soudain dotés ses amis et avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse à ce point les désirer. Peut-être Noah rêvait-il de se distinguer de ses condisciples pour une fois ? Lui dont les résultats n'avaient été guère brillants jusqu'à présent… Toujours était-il qu'elle-même considérait, à l'instar de Sylvia, que moins ils attireraient l'attention sur eux et mieux les choses se dérouleraient.

« Ou bien peut-être que tu es simplement jalouse ? » lui souffla une petite voix au fond d'elle-même qu'elle préféra ignorer, se dirigeant à grands pas furieux vers la Salle Commune de Serdaigle.

Il était vrai que son rôle dans l'histoire demeurait flou. Aucune Rune, aucun étendard de Maison ne lui correspondait, comme l'avait si justement fait remarquer Chloé, et cela l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Elle désirait par-dessus tout comprendre pour quelle raison mystérieuse on les avait guidés jusqu'à Poudlard et la fameuse Salle des Fondateurs depuis l'été dernier. Qu'attendait-on d'eux exactement ? Et, par-dessus tout, qui étaient ces personnes cachées dans l'ombre à tirer les ficelles qu'elle commençait à maudire progressivement au fond d'elle-même à mesure que les jours se succédaient, identiques les uns aux autres.

- Dites-nous juste quel est notre rôle une bonne fois pour toute ! s'écria-t-elle à haute voix au milieu du couloir, excédée.

* * *

><p>Lucile grimpait les escaliers menant au 7ème étage de façon furtive, ses talons plats claquant sur les marches à chacun de ses pas, le bruit léger amplifié par les pierres lisses des hauts murs de Poudlard.<p>

Enfin, après quelques minutes de marche éreintante, la jeune fille déboucha dans le couloir et son cœur s'emballa légèrement, faisant rosir ses joues sur le coup. Max était déjà là, occupé à faire les cents pas devant le grand portrait représentant une femme corpulente et menant –Lucile le savait- aux dortoirs des Gryffondor, sa silhouette bien bâtie se découpant à la lueur des torches flambant dans leur support.

Sentant sa présence, le jeune homme se figea et tourna son visage au regard sombre dans sa direction. La Serdaigle ne put retenir un sourire et pressa le pas pour le rejoindre, accélérant le pas involontairement. Se hissant sur ses pieds, elle se laissa enlacer par la tête, joignant ses lèvres avec celles de son petit-ami dans une embrassade passionnée, qui la fit fondre sur place. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras du robuste joueur de Quidditch, comme si rien ne pouvait l'y atteindre.

Sa déclaration l'avait surprise ce fameux jour où Arthémis les avait surpris derrière le box des vestiaires, en train de s'embrasser pour la première fois. Dans un premier temps, elle s'était sentie sur le point de refuser et puis le visage implorant et le sourire sincère de Max avaient fini par avoir raison de sa volonté vacillante et elle s'était laissée faire, succombant au plaisir de ce premier baiser. La passion, enflammée par leur jeunesse et l'interdit qui tournait autour d'eux, avait fini par l'embraser toute entière et ses sentiments réticents s'étaient soudain développée, se changeant en l'amour si pur et parfait de la Première Fois. En cet instant précis, elle flottait sur un petit nuage et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que les lèvres de Max, la tiédeur de ses mains sur ses hanches et le contact de leurs deux corps frissonnants sous l'effet du froid du couloir et de l'excitation.

Avec un soupire d'aise, Lucile se sépara de son petit ami et le sourire naissant sur son visage se rembrunit brusquement. Quelque chose était différent ce soir : Max semblait distant, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux, comme préoccupé. Une vague d'appréhension envahit soudain le cœur de l'adolescente.

- Désolée pour le retard, se risqua-t-elle à prononcer afin de l'enjoindre à lancer la conversation, l'inquiétude battant sourdement à ses tempes, le professeur Laglier nous a retenu après le cours de rattrapage, tu sais comment elle est…

- Oui… Oui bien sûr pas de problème, répondit Max d'un ton évasif avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci Lucile sentit la différence : le baiser du jeune homme était plus maladroit qu'à l'habitude, plus gauche. Comme si son corps agissait à des centaines de kilomètres de son esprit. Réellement inquiète désormais, la Serdaigle repoussa délicatement son petit-ami, plantant son regard en amande évoquant celui d'un renard dans le sien, une expression sérieuse tirant ses traits habituellement si séduisants.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Max ? questionna-t-elle sans détour.

Le jeune homme soupira. Leur relation avait beau ne dater que de quelques semaines, il avait l'impression que la jeune fille lisait déjà en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Desserrant son étreinte, il s'éloigna légèrement, le visage dur. Lucile le suivit des yeux avec angoisse.

- Tu peux me parler de tout, tu le sais, insista-t-elle, la main sur le cœur dans une attitude sincère, je… Je t'aime, Max ! Si je peux t'aider je le ferais !

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, lui tournant le dos résolument. La jeune fille, désormais sincèrement effrayée, se risqua à s'approcher de quelques pas.

- Tu veux m'aider ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton aigre, alors commence par me dire la vérité ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

L'adolescente sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Que voulait dire son petit-ami par là ? Une horrible pensée lui traversa aussitôt l'esprit mais elle tacha de la taire tout aussi rapidement. Non, Max ne pouvait pas être au courant pour leur salle secrète, c'était impossible.

- T-Tu te fais des idées, protesta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en raison de l'émotion, pourquoi est-ce que je te cacherais quelque chose, dis-moi ?

D'un geste qui se voulait rassurant, elle apposa légèrement sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami qui tressauta et se dégagea presque immédiatement. La jeune fille sentit une pointe acérée déchiffrer son cœur. Pourquoi se montrait-il soudain si brusque ?

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, s'écria Max en se retournant vers elle, criant presque sous l'effet de la colère, je te connais, Lucile ! Je sais quand tu me mens et je n'aime pas ça… Depuis des semaines tu t'éclipses sans explication et Ben m'a raconté qu'à Serdaigle il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur toi et tes amis !

L'adolescente retint son souffle. Max, sentant qu'il avait visé juste, haussa encore un peu plus le ton, impérieux :

- Apparemment, vous disparaissez le soir sans explication et ne revenez dans votre dortoir que tard… Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez la nuit dans Poudlard, dis-moi ? Est-ce que… Tu vas voir quelqu'un d'autre en cachette ?

Lucile recula d'un pas, choquée par l'accusation. Max était si loin de la vérité… Comment pouvait-il la soupçonner d'une chose aussi ignoble alors qu'il représentait son seul univers à ses yeux ? Elle eut soudain envie de s'énerver à son tour, de lui crier après, qu'il comprenne ce que cela faisait.

- Tu te trompes complètement ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Max ouvrit des yeux écarquillés de surprise : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa petite-amie s'emporter, comment est-ce que tu peux penser que… ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- Dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu me caches ! hurla-t-il brutalement, empoignant la Serdaigle, lui faisant pousser un cri, tu peux me faire confiance, non ?

Réalisant soudain qu'il était allé trop loin, le jeune Gryffondor lâcha sa petite amie d'un air horrifié. Cette dernière avait l'air terrifiée désormais. Elle voyait le jeune homme sous un tout nouveau jour et n'osait plus faire un pas, de peur de provoquer de nouveau sa colère. Un silence pesant s'installa, pendant lequel l'adolescent soufflait bruyamment, tachant de se calmer quelques peu.

- Je… je suis désolée, bredouilla la jeune fille, incapable de répondre, de lourds sanglots dans sa voix.

Max étouffa un grognement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !?

Lucile sursauta, se retournant précipitamment vers la voix qui venait de les interpeler. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame achevait de pivoter, dévoilant la silhouette musculeuse de Vincent Dubois, les sourcils froncés, un de ses amis sur les talons. Les bruits de leur dispute devait être parvenus jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, comprit la jeune Serdaigle, une boule dans la gorge.

Max dévisagea ses deux camarades de classe un bref instant, le regard mauvais, avant de s'éloigner d'un air maussade, les bousculant légèrement pour s'infiltrer derrière eux dans le passage, marmonnant un bref « rien du tout… » avant de disparaitre.

Son capitaine le suivit du regard sans rien dire, décontenancé, avant de se retourner vers Lucile, toujours tremblante au milieu du couloir, manifestement ébranlée par l'altercation.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle, protecteur, tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir ?

- N-non… ! Ça ira, balbutia-t-elle en tentant de reprendre ses moyens, ne t'en fais pas ! Merci pour ton intervention… Bonne soirée !

Et, sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille s'éclipsa en direction des escaliers, ravalant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Tout se brouillait dans sa vision, les torches et les tapisseries prenant la forme de taches de couleur diffuses tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches, bouleversée. Il s'agissait là de sa première dispute de couple et elle n''était pas des moindres, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal –elle le comprenait désormais- était le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler toute la vérité à son petit ami.

Celui-ci souffrait désormais de son secret, s'imaginant les pires scenarii et elle, par loyauté envers ses amis, ne pouvait rien lui dire, se contentant de le voir souffrir sous ses yeux. Jamais, au cours de sa vie, Lucile ne s'était sentie si déchirée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au moment du petit-déjeuner, la jeune Serdaigle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Arthémis, qui l'observait derrière son bol de céréales, sentit son cœur se serrer. Jamais elle n'avait vu son amie si désemparée : qu'avait-il bien pu se passer la veille pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état ? A en juger ses cernes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit non plus.<p>

Célia, le visage dissimulé derrière la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un hibou moyen duc venait de lui apporter semblait indifférente à l'état désastreux de la jeune fille, trop absorbée par sa lecture pour y prêter garde.

- Ah tient, fi-elle soudain, chassant négligemment Dièse d'un geste de la main de son bol de lait dans lequel il s'amusait à tremper son bec à intervalle régulier, y a eu du mouvement au Ministère hier apparemment !

Alarmée, la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés lui arracha presque le journal des mains tandis que Noah se pressait derrière son épaule, jetant au coup d'œil à la une qui avait fait réagir leur préfète nationale. Le mouvement fut si brusque que le Syphlorin obèse fut forcé de s'envoler en piaillant d'un air courroucé.

Les deux amis se détendirent presque aussitôt en découvrant qu'il n'était nulle part fait mention d'eux ou d'une quelconque salle secrète découverte à Poudlard par les agents du Minsitère.

Soulagée, Arthémis entreprit de lire l'article à haute voix, ignorant la mine boudeuse de Célia :

_- Hier soir, jeudi 8 novembre, vers 21 heures, le Ministère s'est vu assiéger par un groupe de sorciers subversifs. Bien loin de s'en tenir à une simple manifestation, des phénomènes de violences ont pu être observés jusqu'à tard de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les Aurors interviennent et ne jugulent la foule hostile. Le groupe, mené par la célèbre Alecta Erinyes qui s'était déjà fait remarquer au cours de l'été pour ses actions véhémentes contre le ministère, revendiquait une révocation pure et simple des articles de loi concernant le Code International du Secret Magique, demandant ainsi au Ministère de dévoiler l'existence des sorciers aux Moldus._

_« Ce secret a été conservé depuis trop longtemps, s'exprime Miss. Erinyes juste avant d'être éjectée du Ministère à grands renforts de sortilèges, les moldus ne sont pas aussi bêtes que l'on veut nous le faire croire et ils méritent de savoir la vérité comme nous méritons enfin d'agir au grand jour après tant de siècles de dissimulation ! Il est temps d'évoluer et de chasser de nos coutumes les stupides contraintes que nos ancêtres nous ont infligées »._

_Dans un communiqué de presse datant du mois d'août dernier, Henrietta Andrews, envoyée officielle du Ministère, annonçait la volonté de notre gouvernement de ne pas céder aux demandes du groupuscule menée par Miss. Erinyes, malgré leurs nombreux soutiens parmi notre communauté._

_« Vous devez comprendre qu'une décision d'une importance aussi cruciale que la levée du Code International du Secret ne peut être prise à la légère. Hermione Weasley Granger, notre Ministre bien-aimée, s'est montrée très ferme sur sa position en affirmant que les manifestations d'un simple petit groupe n'étaient pas suffisantes pour prendre une telle décision et qu'elle n'écoutera leurs arguments que lorsqu'ils se décideront à agir par les voix légales, c'est-à-dire, par le biais d'un référendum et non par ces agressions –qu'elle a par ailleurs qualifiées de puériles- répétées envers les représentants du Ministère »._

_Rappelons qu'en mai dernier deux membres du Département de la Justice Magique avaient du prendre des mesures d'éloignement envers des partisans du mouvement de Miss. Alecta Erinyes après que ces derniers les eurent harceler pendant plusieurs mois suite au refus de pots de vin visant à corrompre le Ministère et faire adopter un texte de lois dans le but d'affaiblir les mesures restrictives liées à l'utilisation de la magie face aux Moldus._

_Pour un complément d'information, se référer à la page 6._

L'article était surmonté d'une grande photo représentant une sorcière relativement jeune à l'air rebelle, d'épais cheveux rouges tombant en mèches ébouriffées autours de son visage en pointe et ses yeux, abondamment maquillée, lançant des éclairs aux adolescents la dévisageant à travers le papier de piètre qualité.

- Son nom me dit quelque chose… commenta Noah lorsque son amie eu fini sa lecture, les sourcils froncés en une expression perplexe, Alecta Erinyes…

- Oui, se souvint Arthémis en repliant le journal qu'elle rendit à Célia, maintenant que tu le dis je crois que le professeur Potter l'avait mentionnée cet été en venant s'entretenir avec nous au Chaudron Baveur. En tout cas, je ne peux pas dire que je désapprouve ses idées ! S'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu code du secret nos vies n'auraient pas été aussi bouleversées il y a quelques mois ! Cette Hermione Weasley me semble assez conservatrice et peu ouverte d'esprit je dois dire…

Sentant la dispute approcher, Noah renonça à prendre position et préféra se taire, se replongeant dans son petit-déjeuner avec application.

Lucile, qui n'avait écouté la lecture de l'article que d'une horrible très distraite, se leva soudain précipitamment. D'une démarche nerveuse, elle se dirigea vers Arthémis, se penchant vers son oreille.

- Je… Je peux te parler en privé ? C'est important… demanda-t-elle d'un ton apeuré.

Béa, Lexie et Noah la dévisagèrent avec inquiétude tandis que la jeune fille aux yeux cerclés d'or s'empressait d'accepter, l'entrainant hors de la Grande Salle le plus discrètement possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, derrière les grands sabliers servant au décompte des points des Maisons, ça va ? Tu as une mine affreuse depuis ce matin…

- Pas trop, répondit Lucile, livide, en se tordant les mains, voilà je… J'ai bien réfléchis et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être plus sage de dévoiler la vérité sur la Salle des Fondateurs à Max… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Arthémis resta bouche bée de surprise. Elle qui s'inquiétait pour son amie pas moins d'une minute auparavant sentait désormais la colère bouillir au creux de son ventre. Comment pouvait-elle faire subitement preuve d'un tel égoïsme ?

- Pardon… ? s'exclama-t-elle, interdite, en croisant les bras sur sa robe, et pour quelle raison tu voudrais mettre ton petit-copain dans le secret ?

- Écoute, reprit Lucile très vite, consciente de la rage montante de sa vis-à-vis, il se doute de quelque chose et vu le temps qu'on passe ensemble il finira par découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard ! Alors je me disais que peut-être…

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, coupa aussitôt Arthémis d'un ton ferme, tu le connais à peine depuis quelques semaines après tout ! Même si vous sortez ensembles rien ne prouve qu'il est digne de confiance ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup tu veux le mettre dans le secret ? Juste parce qu'il est ton petit ami ?

- Bien sûr que non ! rougit Lucile, profondément vexée par les accusations de son amie, je pensais que tu comprendrais la situation dans laquelle je me trouve… Je dois constamment lui mentir et…

- Nous aussi on doit mentir constamment ! l'interrompit de nouveau la Serdaigle, à Célia, Béa, Lexie… Et Mélanie doit le faire avec Zita et Swann, et Lyn risque son poste de préfète à nous couvrir ! Sans compter Joshuan qui doit se montrer distant avec ses amis alors qu'il a été embarqué dans cette histoire sans y être impliqué à la base !

- Parlons-en de Joshuan ! répliqua sa camarade de classe du tac-au-tac, les joues en feu, tu n'étais pas aussi réticente quand Mélanie a proposé de le mettre dans le secret juste parce qu'elle craquait sur lui ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ma situation est différente…

Arthémis fit un pas en avant, ses yeux étincelant de colère. Les deux jeunes filles étaient presque à la même taille et se toisait d'un air furibond à quelques centimètres seulement l'une de l'autre, leur souffle saccadé rebondissant contre leur visage respectif.

- Ta situation n'a rien à voir, souffla l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns, si demain Max te largue et qu'il est au courant de tout…

- Oh je vois ! s'écria Lucile en amorçant un pas en arrière, furieuse désormais, sa voix se répercutant dans toutes les directions à l'intérieur du Hall, alors à tes yeux mon histoire d'amour avec Max ne signifie rien ! Pour toi si je sors avec lui c'est juste un passe-temps pour m'amuser ! Tu penses vraiment que j'allais te demander de rompre notre secret pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ? Espèce de pauvre idiote !

La rage déformant ses traits et les mots coulaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle était littéralement hors d'elle désormais, sa baguette crépitant dans sa poche sous l'effet de la rage d'être à ce point incomprise. Arthémis ne voyait-elle donc pas ce que Max représentait à ses yeux ou à quel point il avait été dur pour elle de venir lui faire part de son problème ? Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient toujours bien entendu depuis l'époque du collège, partageant leurs peines de cœur dans une indifférence joyeuse et riant de leurs différents comme si rien n'avait eu d'importance.

Pourtant, en ce jour précis, à la lueur des torches de Poudlard, le visage d'un calme froid d'Arthémis lui paraissait soudain comme celui d'une toute autre personne qu'elle aurait peiné à reconnaitre. En cet instant, elle se sentait trahie pour la première fois au plus profond de son être, par celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa meilleure amie.

- Je pensais simplement, énonça Arthémis d'une voix blanche, les lèvres tremblantes, que tu saurais faire la part des choses entre une amourette d'adolescente et notre amitié.

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle fit volte-face, se précipitant au sein de la Grande Salle, fuyant le Hall d'Entrée où Lucile se retrouva seule et désemparée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ses cheveux clairs trempés de sueur froide collant contre son front plus pâle que jamais.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la jeune Serdaigle glissa au sol, les jambes fauchées sous le coup de l'émotion, ses genoux heurtant les carreaux avec un bruit sourd. Elle prit à peine garde à la douleur : la tête lui tournait, bourdonnante des paroles blessantes qui venaient d'être lâchés, telles autant d'horribles créatures, lacérant encore un peu plus son cœur déjà meurtri.

Lentement, dans un silence religieux, elle se mit à pleurer, de grosses larmes salées perlant le long de sa robe d'un noir immaculée. En l'espace de quelques heures, elle venait de perdre tout ce à quoi elle tenait le plus, et il lui semblait que la douleur au sein de sa poitrine béante ne se résorberait plus jamais.

* * *

><p>- Elles ne se sont toujours pas réconciliées ?<p>

Joshuan avait posé cette question d'un ton légèrement inquiet, assis, les jambes pendantes au dessus du vide, au premier niveau de la Salle des Fondateurs. Le soir déclinait à l'extérieur du château faisant peu à peu place à la nuit d'encre et la lueur du lustre vacillant doucement au dessus de leur tête virait peu à peu de l'ocre au blanc lunaire, nimbant la pièce d'étranges reflets.

Mélanie soupira, désespérée, assise dos-à-dos avec son camarade de classe, les yeux levés en direction de l'étendard de Poufsouffle, flottant légèrement sous l'effet de la brise légère qui s'était infiltrée dans le corridor un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'ils en avaient tous les deux franchi l'entrée secrète, seuls.

- Toujours pas, confirma-t-elle d'un air dépité en agitant sa baguette dans le vide d'un geste distrait, produisant quelques maigres étincelles sans grande conviction, ça va faire quatre jours qu'elles se sont disputées et il n'y aucun signe d'amélioration jusqu'à présent ! Je ne les avais jamais vues aussi remontées l'une contre l'autre. Noah m'a confié que l'ambiance est tellement électrique dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle en ce moment qu'il préfère passer son temps à la bibliothèque à fuir leur fureur. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ni Célia, ni les filles ne comprennent quoi que ce soit au sujet de leur dispute et que du coup elles passent leur temps à les harceler pour y voir plus clair ! Elles vont devenir folles à ce rythme…

Joshuan acquiesça d'un air sombre, raturant une note qu'il avait prise sur son parchemin au passage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'allait plus nulle part avec ces histoires de Runes mais continuer à les étudier lui occupait l'esprit, lui évitant au moins de penser trop longtemps à ses problèmes personnels. Sa santé recommençait à décliner depuis quelques jours et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir sécher les cours de nouveau pour se rendre à l'infirmerie, ce qui le rendait par moment irritable. Il détestait ce corps dont on l'avait affublé à la naissance, si fragile… Ces heures passées à discuter de tout et de rien en compagnie de Mélanie étaient devenues pour lui une sorte de délivrance.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de comprendre Arthémis pour le coup, lança-t-il d'un ton neutre, le regard dans le vide, sa cicatrice luisant faiblement à la lueur de la lampe, ce secret qui vous lie c'est quand même quelque chose… Pas le genre à confier au premier venu ! D'ailleurs, j'ai du mal à comprendre que vous ayez pu me faire confiance à l'origine… Tu ne crois pas que Lucile aurait du faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenue pour le coup ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Mélanie après un cours temps de réflexion, l'amour ça peut parfois mener à des sentiments contradictoires. Je suis convaincue qu'elle était déchirée au fond d'elle-même et qu'Arthémis aurait du essayer de la comprendre au lieu du lui crier dessus. Elle peut être vraiment bornée parfois !

Joshuan eut un léger rictus involontaire.

- « L'amour » hein… ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton ironique avant de tomber de nouveau dans le silence.

Mélanie, de son coté, cogitait lourdement. La réplique de l'adolescent l'avait perturbée. Pourquoi avait-il semblé si maussade en parlant de ce sentiment, pourtant réputé l'un des plus beaux du monde ? Était-il amoureux en ce moment même sans oser l'avouer à la personne concernée ?

Mélanie sentit malgré elle son cœur se soulever à cette pensée. Et si la fille en question n'était autre qu'elle-même ? Non, impossible… Elle se faisait des idées !

Lentement, légèrement tremblante de confusion, elle se retourna vers son camarade de classe qui lui tournait toujours résolument le dos, plongé dans les méandres de son esprit. Elle déglutit bruyamment. Le faible éclairage de la pièce semblait nimber le Poufsouffle d'une délicate lueur argentée, découpant chacun des traits séduisants de son visage en un superbe tableau. Il était plus beau que jamais, assis là, à contempler le vide.

Malgré elle, Mélanie sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle n'osait plus détourner le regard. Était-ce elle ou le temps venait-il de ralentir subitement ? Il lui semblait désormais qu'en cet instant précis, plus rien d'autres n'existait qu'elle et la main de Joshuan, posée à quelques centimètres à peine de ses doigts crispés contre la pierre. Si seulement elle avait pu prendre son courage à deux mains et la saisir…

- Joshuan ?

Sa voix était sortie de sa bouche d'elle-même, sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Interpelé, le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, son sourcil coupé levé dans une expression interrogatrice. Mélanie retint son souffle saccadée avec difficulté : leurs visages n'étaient à présent qu'à une poignée de centimètres. Elle déplia légèrement ses doigts qui effleurèrent ceux de l'adolescent, la faisant tressauter. Il était temps, elle le sentait au plus profond de son être. Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle était morte de peur.

- J-je voulais te demander quelque chose… bégaya-t-elle, se sentant un peu plus stupide à chaque minute écoulée, est-ce que… Tu peux fermer les yeux un instant s'il-te-plait ?

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine… Comment pouvait-il ne pas l'entendre ? Ils étaient si proches.

Légèrement décontenancé, Joshuan obtempéra néanmoins, un vague air curieux sur le visage. Mélanie sentit l'adrénaline se distiller dans ses veines. Il n'était plus le temps d'hésiter.

Elle n'eut qu'à se pencher en avant de quelques centimètres pour effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme, posant sa bouche contre la sienne en frissonnant de plaisir, closant ses paupières à son tour. Ce fut comme si un feu d'artifice venait d'imploser dans sa poitrine et, pendant un instant, elle eut peur que son cœur éclate. C'était encore plus inimaginable que toutes les sensations qu'elle avait pu rêver d'éprouver au cours de sa vie.

Enivré de bonheur, elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de remarquer que les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient détachées des siennes presque aussitôt. Avec la sensation qu'un liquide glacée lui coulait dans la poitrine, l'adolescente rouvrit les yeux, apeurée, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Joshuan la dévisageait d'un air proprement choqué, les yeux exorbités dans une expression stupéfaite. Avec une pointe au cœur, Mélanie constata malgré la faible luminosité qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. L'avait-elle à ce point pris de cours ?

- Tu… bafouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche qui ne lui était pas naturelle, se redressant précipitamment en manquant de tomber en arrière à l'étage inférieur, je… Je ne me doutais absolument pas ! Mélanie…Pourquoi… ?

- Oh non, lâcha-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée, réalisant brusquement l'audace de son action, je… je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir ! J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je veux dire… On parlait d'amour et j'ai cru… !

- Non ! répondit Joshuan en trébuchant à moitié, reculant peu à peu vers la sortie sous le regard implorant de la jeune fille, je veux dire… Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! C'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé…

Mélanie se releva à son tour. Aussi blessée qu'elle pouvait l'être par l'évident rejet de l'élu de son cœur, son attitude désemparée la bouleversait et elle avait la sensation qu'il lui fallait prendre les choses en main au plus vite.

- N'en parlons plus ! supplia-t-elle dans une tentative de sourire assez peu convaincante, j'ai disjonctée ! Tu en aimes une autre c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas grave ! On peut toujours…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! l'interrompit-il brutalement, de ce même ton dur qu'elle lui avait vu emprunter le fameux soir où elle avait osé lui parler de sa cicatrice, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas ! Je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais… Je ne peux pas me permettre de te donner mon amour ! Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé, c'est impossible.

Et, sans ajouter un mot de plus, Joshuan se mit soudain à courir en direction de la sortie, sa robe de sorcier fouettant l'air sur son passage.

Mélanie entendit le bruit de la porte se refermer en claquant mais il lui parut soudain très lointain, à des lieux de son esprit. Etourdie, elle se laissa de nouveau tomber au sol, les jambes croisées, la tête entre les mains.

- Espèce d'idiote ! maugréa-t-elle en se tapant la tête du poing, pauvre gourde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'embrasser ? Il doit te prendre pour une folle maintenant…

Elle resta seule encore de longues et interminables minutes au centre de la Salle Fondateur, se repassant en boucle les derniers événements dans sa tête avec une obsession presque malsaine. Une chose était sûre désormais : son amourette avec Joshuan venait bel et bien de prendre fin aussi vite qu'elle avait débuté. Il lui semblait que la sensation de bonheur infini qu'elle avait éprouvé en l'embrassant n'était plus désormais qu'un lointain souvenir datant d'une autre époque.

* * *

><p>Zita et Swann peinaient à contenir leur fou rire ce matin là à la table des Poufsouffle tandis que Mélanie, rouge de honte, noyait son chagrin dans un énorme verre de jus de citrouille. Au moins le rejet de Joshuan ne lui avait-il pas coupé l'appétit ! En réalité, elle se sentait plus horriblement gênée par les événements de la veille que déconfite.<p>

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu l'embrasser, comme ça, sans sommation ! rit Hadrien d'un ton allègre, avant de croquer dans la pomme qu'il avait dans la main avec application.

Il avait vu de loin les sœurs Towerfull s'écrouler de rire face à la confession de leur camarade de chambre et, avide de ragot, s'était empressé de rejoindre les filles afin d'en savoir plus, délaissant un Joshuan à l'air morose depuis le levée. Il n'avait pas tardé à en comprendre la raison.

Mélanie, les oreilles écarlates, se tourna vers lui, le foudroyant du regard. Il arborait ce jour-ci un chapeau de sorcier d'une longueur étonnante sur lequel avait été épinglée une quantité impressionnante de badges magiques, scintillant et changeant de couleur régulièrement.

- Ça va, répliqua-t-elle avant de se cacher derrière sa longue frange de cheveux sombres, je vous l'ais dit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Le moment m'a paru… Bien choisi sur le coup !

De nouveaux ricanements s'élevèrent de la table mais une nuance de compassion se mêlait à la moquerie désormais. Après tout, Mélanie venait de se faire rejeter par le garçon qu'elle aimait : un peu de soutient n'aurait pas été du luxe.

- N'empêche, fit remarquer Hadrien en avalant goulument son morceau de pomme, je pensais vraiment que cette fois-ci ça pourrait marcher entre toi et Joshuan ! Je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête de ce mec, tu es vraiment super comme fille !

Non sans relever le compliment au passage, Mélanie se redressa quelque peu, intéressée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « cette fois » ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton curieux, il a déjà rejeté d'autres filles avant moi ?

Swann ne put retenir un nouveau pouffement de rire sous le regard amusé de sa sœur, qui prit la parole à sa place.

- En fait tu es loin d'être la première à lui faire sa déclaration ! sourit-elle, même si je pense que tu dois être la première à avoir été aussi entreprenante… Disons que Joshuan a toujours eu une certaine… Popularité auprès des filles, et ce, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard !

- Un vrai Don Juan ouais ! surenchérit Hadrien avec hargne, c'est pas de tout repos d'être son pote croyez-moi ! Il est tellement beau gosse que toutes les filles ne voient que lui et que vous passez de suite pour un faire-valoir à côté de lui !

- C'est donc pour ça tes fringues exubérantes ? fit remarquer Swann d'un ton allègre, en fait tu complexes et tu essayes d'éclipser l'aura de ton pote avec des couleurs chamarrées ! Un peu comme un paon en fait !

Le groupe de Poufsouffle partit aussitôt dans un grand éclat de rire et même Mélanie parvint à se dérider un peu. Pourtant, les paroles de ses amis lui avaient ramenée en mémoire une phrase de Joshuan, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la Salle des Fondateurs la veille, après leur baiser impromptu.

- Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer personne hier soir, se souvint-elle d'un air songeur, le regard dans le vide, à votre avis, qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ?

Hadrien soupira, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Joshuan, attablé le plus loin possible de Mélanie, semblait tout faire pour éviter leur regard, s'appliquant à faire mine d'avaler un petit déjeuner copieux sans pour autant y parvenir.

- Aucune idée, affirma-t-il avec tristesse, il est comme ça depuis que je le connais ! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais donné suite à la déclaration d'une fille ici à Poudlard… Il en a brisé des cœurs avant le tient, ça oui ! Mais je pensais que cette fois-ci les choses seraient peut-être différente, vous étiez tellement proches… Il faut croire qu'il est simplement allergique à l'amour !

- Quel gâchis ! ajouta Swann avant de replonger dans son bol de porridge, estimant que le sujet était clôt.

Mélanie, songeuse, tourna son regard vers Joshuan au loin qui s'obstinait toujours à garder la tête baissée, visiblement encore plus gêné qu'elle. Ainsi le jeune homme n'était pas intéressé par l'idée de nouer une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un ? Au moins cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle…

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, savoir tout cela la soulageait d'un poids. Elle avait toujours été plus douée que la moyenne des gens pour essuyer ses peines de cœur. Sa philosophie était avant tout de positiver : si les choses ne fonctionnaient pas avec ce garçon alors tant pis ! Elle allait bien finir par trouver le bon et se lamenter sur son sort ne l'avancerait à rien.

Ne supportant vraisemblablement plus d'être ainsi fixé par celle qui l'avait embrassé volontairement quelques heures auparavant, Joshuan abandonna son faux petit-déjeuner pour quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas pressé, sans oser se retourner vers elle. Le cœur de Mélanie se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la lourde double-porte, sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Maintenant la priorité, songea-t-elle avec angoisse, ça va être de s'expliquer avec lui pour dissiper le problème… J'espère qu'on ne va pas rester en froid longtemps ! ».

Elle pouvait supporter de perdre un amour potentiel, mais perdre un ami tel que Joshuan représentait, à ses yeux, une peine bien plus importante. Au fond d'elle, elle se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui le plus tôt possible.

A la table des Serdaigle, un peu plus loin, Noah avait observé le manège de ses deux compagnons d'infortune d'un regard intéressé.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? commenta-t-il au moment précis ou Joshuan quittait la salle d'un pas pressé, manquant de trébucher dans sa précipitation.

« Pitié non, pensa Arthémis de toutes ses forces en s'acharnant sur le bacon dans son assiette, si on se retrouve avec un nouveau couple sur les bras dans le groupe ça va causer encore plus de tensions ! ».

Noah, quant à lui, semblait plutôt emballé à l'idée de voir Mélanie prendre son seul véritable ami masculin comme petit-ami. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, qui avait toujours su le faire rire depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance l'été dernier, et il devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle et Joshuan feraient un couple adorable. La seule chose qu'il redoutait, c'était la perspective de pouvoir moins souvent trainer avec le jeune homme, avec qui il s'était trouvé plusieurs points communs au cours des dernières semaines.

- Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, lança-t-il subitement en se levant de sa table, sous le regard surpris de ses amies, à tout à l'heure !

Et, sans un mot de plus, il s'élança à la suite du Poufsouffle, disparaissant rapidement dans la foule des élèves.

Arthémis, peut intéressée, haussa les épaules et se retourna, croisant involontairement le regard de Lucile au passage. Celle-ci s'empressa de détourner les yeux et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme un pincement au cœur. A en juger les joues rougies de son amie, cette dernière avait encore passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer.

L'adolescente aux boucles brunes retint un soupir, avalant une grande gorgée de thé au miel pour se donner contenance. Depuis leur dispute, elle évitait soigneusement de passer du temps en compagnie de Lucile, fuyant la Tour de Serdaigle les soirs pour dormir en cachette dans la Salle des Fondateurs, où elle profitait d'un des lits des appartements privés pour se reposer un tant soit peu jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, heure à laquelle regagnait la Salle Commune en catimini.

De fait, elle n'était pas au courant de tous les états d'esprit par lesquels passaient son amie depuis quelques jours et s'en sentait de plus en plus coupable. Cette dispute lui déplaisait et lui paraissait, de plus, particulièrement stupide avec le recul. Pourtant, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'était pas encore parvenue à aborder le sujet avec la Serdaigle aux cheveux clairs. Leur lien avait-il été définitivement brisé par cette querelle ? Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre…

- En tout cas, lâcha Célia, sentant une brusque tension pesée sur le groupe, on dirait que le temps s'est radouci ! Avec un peu de chance, les matchs de Quidditch vont bientôt pouvoir commencer.

Distraitement, Arthémis leva les yeux, en direction du Plafond Magique. La préfète disait vrai. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel d'un blanc nacré s'étendait à perte de vue tandis que les dernières traces de lourds nuages de pluie se dissipaient au loin.

* * *

><p>Noah finit par rattraper Joshuan devant la Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le jeune homme, assis seul devant la porte encore close, feuilletait un manga écorné sans le lire, l'air nerveux. Souriant malgré lui, le jeune Serdaigle vint s'assoir à côté de lui, le faisant légèrement tressauter.<p>

- Salut ! fit-il d'un ton enjoué, heureux d'avoir un moment en privé avec son ami, alors comme ça tu lis des mangas ?

- Oui, soupira Joshuan en marquant sa page, c'est typiquement moldu mais j'aime beaucoup ça, avec les comics ! Le souci c'est qu'il n'y en a pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard alors je dois ramener les miens entre les vacances si je veux en lire. Habituellement j'en fais livrer depuis un bureau d'échange d'articles moldus à Pré-Au-Lard mais vu qu'on n'a pas encore eu droit à une sortie je me contente de relire celui-là…

- Il est plutôt vieux, reconnut Noah en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture jaunie de la bande-dessinée japonaise, tu sais, tu devrais faire un tour à la Salle Commune de Serdaigle un de ces quatre ! Il y a beaucoup de littérature pour se distraire et j'ai déjà repéré plusieurs étagères remplies de mangas !

Joshuan se redressa soudain, le regard avide, arrachant un petit rire à Noah.

- Ça me fait plaisir de voir un sorcier amateur de ce genre de lecture en tout cas, poursuivit le jeune homme aux lunettes, à Serdaigle, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui connaissent et je me sentais seul au milieu de tout ça !

- C'est vrai que tu es né-moldu, se souvint le Poufsouffle avec un sourire, tu dois pas mal t'y connaitre toi aussi !

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard entendu. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ils avaient l'impression de vraiment partager quelque chose. Noah, particulièrement, était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Lui qui était si timide et réservé en général semblait soudain n'éprouver aucune difficulté à s'ouvrir face à ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine au final, comme si une sorte de lien avait existé entre eux bien avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Mélanie ? questionna-t-il d'un ton doux, enhardis par leur discussion.

Le visage de Joshuan s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Désolé, s'excusa Noah d'un air gêné, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous agissiez bizarrement tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle. Je me demandais juste si… Tu avais besoin d'en discuter un peu ?

Le jeune Poufsouffle hésita un instant. La sincérité de Noah avait de quoi déconcerter : pourquoi ce jeune homme qu'il fréquentait à peine s'inquiétait-il pour lui plus que pour Mélanie ? Et puis, finalement, l'envie de parler fut la plus forte.

Lentement, d'un ton mal assuré, Joshuan commença à raconter ce qui s'était déroulé la nuit dernière entre lui et sa camarade de classe, dans l'intimité de la salle secrète. Noah l'écouta religieusement, se content de hocher la tête par moment.

- Alors au final tu l'as rejetée, conclut-il lorsque son ami se fut tu, embarrassé, mais… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… C'est juste qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas ou bien il y a autre chose ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira-t-il, contrit, je l'aime beaucoup en tant qu'ami et j'aurais vraiment préféré que les choses ne se compliquent pas de cette façon… Pour moi il est inconcevable de sortir avec quelqu'un, du moins pour l'instant ! Que ce soit elle ou une autre personne d'ailleurs… Elle doit me détester pour la façon dont je l'ai repoussée.

- Mélanie n'est pas comme ça, sourit Noah avec assurance, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant ! Essaye juste de ne pas trop l'éviter ou ça va finir par la blesser je pense.

Joshuan croisa ses bras sur ses genoux repliés contre son torse maigre, soupirant d'un air désespéré. Le Serdaigle avait raison, bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise en présence de son amie désormais. Il allait lui falloir résoudre ce problème au plus vite, quoi qu'il advienne.

Noah se tortilla soudain sur place, mal à l'aise. Une question lui brûlait la langue semblait-il, sans qu'il ose la laisser franchir le seuil de ses lèvres pour autant.

- Dis, je me demandais… parvint-il finalement à lâcher sans regarder son interlocuteur pour autant, les yeux résolument fixés sur la tapisserie leur faisant face, pour quelle raison est-ce que tu te montres si réfractaire à tout ce qui a trait à l'amour ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose en particulier ?

Les pupilles de Joshuan s'étrécirent brusquement et son regard se glaça. Noah pouvait le supplier autant qu'il le souhait, se montrer le plus gentil possible, il ne pouvait lui révéler ce secret, le plus lourd de son existence. C'était tout simplement inconcevable, autant ce jour-ci que jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Cette chose qu'il dissimulait au fond de lui et qui l'empoisonnait un peu plus chaque jour, sans oser en faire part à quiconque, il l'emporterait dans sa tombe.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonna brusquement dans le couloir, les faisant tous deux sursauter et lui épargnant la tâche fastidieuse de devoir répondre.

- Tu devrais rejoindre ta salle de classe, enjoignit Joshuan en se relevant, son sac sur l'épaule dans lequel il avait glissé son manga délicatement.

Toute trace d'amertume avait disparut de son visage et il souriait comme de coutume alors que les extrémités du corridor s'emplissaient peu à peu du fracas des pas des élèves et du bruit incessant de leurs conversations.

- Allez, file, insista le Poufsouffla tandis que Noah se redressait avec hésitation, et merci pour la discussion ! A la prochaine.

Le Serdaigle répondit à son signe de la main d'un geste distrait, le regardant disparaitre au sein de la salle de classe derrière le professeur Potter qui leur accorda à tous les deux un bref regard curieux au passage avant de s'effacer. Était-ce lui ou Joshuan lui cachait-il réellement quelque chose ?

Il fallut attendre que le couloir fut presque entièrement vide pour que Noah, dans un sursaut de frayeur, se souvienne brusquement qu'il aurait du être en cours d'Enchantement il y avait bien 5 minutes de cela et que le professeur Puyol était de loin l'enseignante la plus à cheval sur la ponctualité de l'établissement.

Dérapant à moitié sur le tapis, il fit presque aussitôt volte-face avant de se mettre à courir vers les escaliers comme un dératé. S'il arrivait en retard, c'en était fini de lui et plus jamais Léon ne le laisserait en paix dans leur dortoir !

L'inquiète eut tôt fait d'effacer les soupçons qu'il portait à l'encontre de Joshuan et il laissa les problèmes du jeune homme derrière lui dans le couloir. Après tout, entre la dispute d'Arthémis et Lucile et son manque de bonne volonté en cours, il avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres soucis.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Match venteux

_Yop ! Pour changer un peu des Code Lyokô, voici un nouveau chapitre de HP Chronicles écrit conjointement, comme d'habitude, avec l'aide de la très talentueuse et imaginative Labyrinthe-infini. Sur ces joyeuses paroles, bonne lecture de ce grooos chapitre ! _

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 - Match venteux<strong>

Au grand bonheur des nombreux adeptes de Quidditch de Poudlard, la prédiction de Célia ne tarda pas à se réaliser et, après quelques jours passés sous un temps calme et doux, les professeurs décidèrent que la saison des matchs pourrait commencer dés le week-end prochain. Les horaires des matchs avaient été placardés un peu partout dans les Salles Communes et nos héros avaient pu découvrir, non sans surprise, que Serdaigle et Gryffondor seraient les premières équipes à s'affronter sur le terrain, le dimanche matin, à dix heure précise.

Cependant, dans la Tour de la Maison à l'aigle de bronze, l'ambiance était loin d'être à la réjouissance pour Arthémis. Celle-ci, en effet, souffrait de plus en plus de sa dispute avec Lucile, qui passait désormais la plupart de ses soirées assise seule dans un coin à rédiger consciencieusement ses devoirs. Par moment, lorsqu'elles s'y attendaient le moins, leur regard se croisait et la jeune Serdaigle, embarrassée, détournait précipitamment la tête. Arthémis ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours démarrer au quart de tour en toute circonstance ? Un peu d'empathie de sa part aurait pu éviter une dispute qu'elle regrettait aujourd'hui. Lucile avait toujours été sa plus proche amie, même depuis le collège.

S'ajoutait à celui une discussion qu'Olivier Dubois, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, lui avait tenue entre deux cours au sujet de la jeune fille et de sa petite-amie. Inquiet, le Septième année avait jugé bon de rapporter la dispute qui avait eu lieu entre les deux amoureux et à laquelle il avait été témoin, si bien qu'Arthémis n'avait pu qu'admettre que Lucile avait eu de très bonnes raisons de souhaiter dévoiler la vérité à Max. Malgré cela, une part d'elle-même ne pouvait se résoudre à aller présenter ses excuses si facilement et la situation s'enlisait…

Célia, que la tension ambiante déprimait fortement, avait fini par apporter une bonne nouvelle à l'adolescente un jeudi matin, placardée au panneau d'affichage.

- La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard du trimestre aura lieu ce samedi avant le match de Quidditch, avait-elle annoncé à Arthémis d'un ton joyeux, essaye d'y aller avec Lucile ! Vous pourriez en profiter pour discuter un peu toutes les deux…

La jeune fille aux boucles brunes, si elle n'avait rien répondu, avait soigneusement approuvé l'idée dans sa tête. Une sortie entre filles ne pourrait leur faire que du bien et, de toute manière, Noah préférait surement prendre la route de l'unique village sorcier alentour en compagnie de Mélanie et de Joshuan.

En effet, les trois jeunes gens s'étaient énormément rapprochés au cours des derniers jours. A ce qu'Arthémis avait cru comprendre, Noah avait convaincu les deux Poufsouffle d'avoir une longue discussion sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils y avaient passé toute une nuit et s'étaient montrés littéralement épuisés en cours le lendemain, mais, à la surprise générale, ils s'étaient assis côte à côte une fois en classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Arthémis ignorait la teneur de la discussion mais force avait été de constater que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés plus unis et complices que jamais, ce qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Elle avait eu peur que Mélanie souffre d'un rejet pur et simple de l'adolescent après l'avoir embrassé dans la Salle des Prophètes –Noah avait fini par lui raconter toute l'histoire sous ses supplications- et elle devait bien admettre que le comportement de Joshuan lui paraissait des plus nobles et compréhensif. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle apprenait à apprécier le jeune Poufsouffle.

Noah, de surcroit, considéré dés lors comme responsable de cette réconciliation, avait eu tôt fait de gagner le respect de Joshuan et tous les deux passaient désormais beaucoup plus de temps ensembles, le Serdaigle dérobant par moment quelques bande-dessinées japonaises des livres de divertissement de sa Salle Commune pour les apporter en douce à son ami qui, en retour, lui apportait un soutient non-négligeable lorsque quelqu'un osait répandre une rumeur sur lui, liée au fameux incident avec la licorne ou à son incapacité à pratiquer les plus simples sortilèges.

- Ça finira par venir, répétait sans cesse un Joshuan compatissant à un Noah de plus en plus démoralisé face à ses échecs à répétitions en cours, et puis moi aussi j'ai du mal en Enchantement ! Je pense que c'est juste une question de confiance en soi…

Finalement, le samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva et, ce fut avec une boule d'appréhension dans l'estomac qu'Arthémis sortit de la Grande Salle après son petit déjeuner ce jour-là, se massant en compagnie de tous les troisièmes années et plus dans le Grand Hall d'entrée en attendant de pouvoir enfin sortir des murs du château, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois.

- Tu te rends compte que ça fait déjà presque dix semaines qu'on est ici à Poudlard ? fit-elle remarquer, rêveuse, tout en cherchant nerveusement du regard Lucile au milieu de la foule.

Noah hocha la tête sans répondre, se contentant de serrer entre ses mains le minuscule bout de parchemin signé par ses parents l'autorisant à sortir que Lamanzana, postée tel un immense troll de garde face à la haute porte de chêne, vérifiait élève après élève d'un œil malveillant.

Elle ne leur adressa qu'un grognement dédaigneux lorsqu'ils lui tendirent tour à tour le carré de papier et, sans plus s'attarder dans le hall, les deux adolescents franchirent d'un même bond les quelques marches menant à la fraicheur automnale du parc de Poudlard. Il faisait encore gris et les bourrasques de vent glacées s'engouffraient sous leur robe de sorcier, les faisant frissonner, mais le temps demeurait plus supportable qu'en début de semaine.

Plissant les yeux afin de lutter contre la brise mordante, Arthémis ne tarda pas à repérer Joshuan et Mélanie qui lui adressèrent aussitôt un petit signe de la main. Ils étaient déjà bien avancés sur le sentier menant au village et les sœurs Towerfull, ainsi qu'Hadrien, qui les accompagnaient, ne semblaient guère disposés à ralentir l'allure, aussi renonça-t-elle à les rejoindre pour plutôt entrainer Noah à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, où les attendaient patiemment Béa, Lexie et Célia, toutes armées de leur bourse remplie à ras-bord de Mornilles et de Noises.

- Ça y est ? On peut y aller ? s'enquit la préfète presque aussitôt, visiblement très excitée à l'idée de cette petite sortie, il y a tellement d'endroits à vous montrer !

- C'est-à-dire que… hésita Arthémis, les yeux rivés sur la haute porte à travers laquelle continuaient à se déverser la masse compacte des élèves de 3ème année et plus, je pensais attendre Lucile avant de partir…

- Laisse tomber, affirma Lexie avec un hochement de tête résigné, je viens de la voir passer avec son copain… On la retrouvera une fois au village au pire !

La Serdaigle aux boucles brunes se renfrogna face à la nouvelle mais finit par obtempérer, de mauvaise grâce. Le fait que sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle était en froid, ait préféré partir avec Max sans l'attendre avait suffi à raviver la flamme de son irritation et ce fut d'un pas maussade qu'elle prit la route menant au portail de fer, trainant du pied derrière le reste du groupe.

Noah, dont la maigreur ne lui était d'aucun secours face au froid environnant, étouffa à grand peine un éternuement, transis, et Béa s'empressa de venir à son secours, allumant une légère flamme bleuté au bout de sa baguette afin de réchauffer légèrement leur progression.

- Merci, frissonna le seul membre masculin du groupe, se rapprochant de la jeune fille avec reconnaissance, dis, je me posais une question… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce village de Pré-au-Lard auquel on a le droit de venir ? Je sais que c'est sympa d'avoir des sorties de temps en temps mais j'ai été surpris par l'engouement général…

Célia, qui, menant la marche, s'était empressée de tendre l'oreille, fit soudain volte-face, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

- J'ai oublié de vous en parler !? s'exclama-t-elle sans laisser à Béa le loisir de répondre, se frappant le front du plat de la main avec consternation, mais quelle gourde ! C'est juste, LE coin à voir dans le coin ! L'un des seuls villages exclusivement sorcier du pays ! Un vrai patrimoine historique !

- C'est surtout un endroit rempli de boutiques liées à la pratique de la magie et d'activités pour les jeunes, compléta son amie blonde avec un sourire narquois, il y a Zonko, le Magasin de Farces et Attrapes, Honeydukes, la célèbre boutique de confiserie magique, la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, aussi connue sous le nom de « Cabane Hurlante », et je vous épargne le nombre de bar et boutiques d'accessoires pour étudiants. En bref, c'est l'idéal pour les jeunes de notre âge !

Un air radieux s'était soudain mis à illuminer le visage de Béa alors qu'elle énumérait les différentes attractions du village sorcier si bien que même Arthémis parvint à émerger de ses sombres pensées, s'intéressant de prêt à la discussion. Noah, quant à lui, avait des étoiles plein les yeux derrière ses épaisses lunettes et passa le reste du trajet à bombarder les anciennes de Poudlard de questions diverses et variées au sujet de Pré-au-Lard, si bien qu'ils eurent atteint l'entrée du village avant même de s'en être aperçus.

Il suffit d'un coup d'œil aux deux anciens moldus pour constater que ce petit havre était entièrement peuplé de sorciers. Partout, déambulaient des hommes et des femmes vêtus d'épaisses robes, leur chapeau pointu enfoncé jusqu'au nez afin de les protéger du froid, leur cape claquant sur leur pas. Par endroit, une baguette surgissait, ouvrant une porte ici, aidant au transport de bagages étrangement bigarrés là. Les badinages allaient bon train entre les habitants qui ne semblaient guère intéressés par la présence d'étudiants de Poudlard à proximité, visiblement habitués à ces sorties régulières et, par instant, on pouvait surprendre des termes tels que « Quidditch » et « potion » au détour d'une conversation. Il émanait de l'air, à travers la brise mordante, une puissante impression de magie, comme si cette dernière imprégnait l'atmosphère sous l'affluence de la population doté de pouvoirs. Il y avait, dans ce curieux paysage de maisons traditionnelles aux solides charpentes, une impression singulière et curieusement attrayante.

Pendant une bonne minute, ni Noah, ni Arthémis ne purent dirent un mot, trop occupés à admirer les allez-et-venues des sorciers ça-et-là, comme si de rien n'était, usant de leur magie à la vue de tous, indifférent à l'existence de ce monde de moldus continuant à suivre son train de vie habituelle non loin du leur.

Finalement Célia, piétinant d'impatience devant le panneau d'accueil du village grinçant au vent, finit par les rappeler à l'ordre dans un gémissement plaintif.

- Bon, c'est bien beau de jouer les touristes émerveillés mais on n'a pas toute la journée ! râla-t-elle à haute voix, s'attirant l'attention de deux sorcières âgées en violet non loin de là qui conversaient à voix basse, jetant des regards désprobatteurs à la bande de « voyous » qu'ils constituaient, on bouge ou pas ?

- Désolée ! s'excusa Arthémis pour son ami et elle-même, s'empressant de redescendre sur Terre pour finalement suivre ses amies jusqu'au cœur du village, le cœur légèrement allégé. Cette sortie lui procurait une impression vivifiante !

Flânant entre les allées marchandes encombrées par des dizaines d'élèves de Poudlard de tous âges, facilement reconnaissable à leur robe noire, le petit groupe visita tour à tour les éléments clefs du village, guidés d'un pas ferme par une Célia plus en forme que jamais, leurs bras se remplissant au fur et à mesure de paquets de toutes sortes. Chez Honeydukes, la boutique de confiseries magiques, Arthémis eut le plaisir de goûter pour la première fois des Fizwizbiz, célèbre globe de sorbet lui vrillant le palais et l'élevant de quelques centimètres du sol à chaque bouchée. Noah, quant à lui, eut la mauvaise idée de tester un échantillon gratuit d'une étrange sucette d'une belle couleur bordeaux qui se révéla en réalité au goût de sang.

Chez Scripenbenne, les jeunes gens eurent la joie d'observer les plus belles plumes qu'il leur ait jamais été donné de voir, certaines équipées de sortilèges correcteurs d'orthographe que Célia s'empressa d'acheter par douzaines, d'autre vendus avec un échantillon d'encre magique multicolore. Noah hésita longuement avant de se laisser tenter par une longue et majestueuse plume de corbeau d'un noir irisé de bleu, en remplacement de celles, d'occasion, qu'il avait dors et déjà usé jusqu'à la racine à force de griffonner dans les coins de ses parchemins.

Après avoir déboursé les cinq Mornilles et deux Noizes que valait l'accessoire qu'il s'empressa de fourrer précipitamment dans son sac, il rejoignit à la hâte ses amies qui l'attendaient déjà à l'extérieur de la boutique, légèrement impatientes.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Béa une fois que le jeune homme les ait rattrapé dans une ruelle un peu plus calme, à l'écart de l'effervescence de la rue marchande, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de jeter un œil aux nouveaux articles de Zonko et j'ai besoin de m'acheter quelques ingrédients pour potion avant de rentrer pour le déjeuner…

- Ça va faire juste d'ici à midi, souligna mollement Lexie en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre, remontant sa manche lestement sur son poignet pâle, je propose de laisser tomber Zonko pour cette fois et d'aller directement chez l'Apothicaire.

Célia, qui disparaissait presque sous le poids de ses achats, nettement plus conséquents que ceux de ses camarades, s'empressa de protester, la bouche encore pleine de Patacitrouilles toutes chaudes de chez Honeydukes.

- Oh non ! fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en tentant d'engloutir à grand peine une trop grande bouchée, ch'avais encore plein de chose à montré à Noah et Arthémi'ch ! Ch'est pas juste !

- On n'a qu'à se séparer, proposa simplement la jeune fille aux boucles brunes avec un bref haussement d'épaules, profitant de son passage à côté d'une poubelle pour y jeter le reste d'emballage de son lot de Fizwizbizs, Célia nous emmène où elle veut tandis que Lexie et Béa vous allez faire vos emplettes, et on se retrouve plus tard. Ça marche ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds s'empressa d'approuver tandis que son amie brune, comme à son habitude, affichait un air proprement désintéressé, signe qu'elle se moquait de la suite des événements.

- Entendu, fit Béa en hochant la tête, dans ce cas rendez-vous vers 11h30 au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre un petit verre avant de rentrer. A toute à l'heure !

Après un dernier signe de la main, les deux groupes se séparèrent, empruntant chacun une petite rue différente, se perdant rapidement de vue à travers la foule de passants. Célia, menant la marche une fois de plus, avançait à une allure ridiculement rapide pour une personne aussi chargées, se faufilant avec adresse à travers la foule.

- Attends un peu ! protesta Arthémis au bout d'un moment, essoufflée à force de suivre le rythme de la préfète tant bien que mal, où est-ce que tu nous emmènes comme ça ?

- Surprise… ! se contenta de sourire malicieusement l'adolescente en se glissant habillement entre deux sorciers relativement corpulents en pleine conversation bruyante, venez, c'est dans deux rues encore !

A mesure qu'ils avançaient tant bien que mal à travers les allées pavées, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de constater que le nombre d'habitants de Pré-au-Lard allait décroissant, au profit des élèves de Poudlard, se massant de plus en plus autours d'eux. Bien vite, elle eut l'impression que l'ensemble des étudiants de sortie s'étaient concertés pour se rendre dans la même direction, convergeant comme un seul homme autours du petit pas pressé de Célia, dont le sourire s'élargissait à chaque mètre franchit.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin après une dizaine de minutes de marche, tournant à un carrefour à la hâte, dégageant deux de ses mèches décolorés de devant ses yeux, c'est ici !

De sa main, à l'abri du froid dans sa manche trop large pour elle, elle indiquait une boutique singulière, d'aspect neuf, s'étendant sur toute la longueur de la ruelle. L'entrée était tant encombrée par les élèves de Poudlard qu'Arthémis et Noah durent attendre de s'être frayé un chemin à travers la foule pour enfin découvrir l'enseigne du mystérieux magasin, placardé à la surface de sa devanture de brique blanche, couverte de posters promotionnels magiques animées.

Intriguée, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes s'approcha sur la pointe de pied afin d'échapper à la marée de chapeau noir pointus autours d'elle tandis que Noah rajustait ses lunettes. Tracé en grandes lettres scintillantes, s'étalait sur le panneau de bois le nom « Laron & co », précédé de la mention « boutique d'accessoires magiques pour jeunes sorciers ». Juste en dessous, avait été collé à l'aide d'un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle un rectangle de papier sur lequel s'affichait à intervalle régulier à l'encre magique rouge le slogan « la dernière mode étudiante à portée de baguette ».

Incrédules, les deux Serdaigle se tournèrent vers Célia qui, satisfaite de son effet, se contenta de sourire en poussant la porte de la boutique, les invitant à entrer au tintement d'une clochette.

Non sans soulagement, Arthémis et Noah s'empressèrent de s'exécuter, se réfugiant au sein de la douce chaleur du vaste magasin qui, maintenant qu'ils s'y trouvaient, semblait s'apparenter plus à un gigantesque entrepôt qu'à une véritable boutique. Sous un plafond visiblement constitué d'un assemblage aléatoire de poutres qui ne semblaient tenir que par magie s'étalaient, à la surface du parquet lustrée, des dizaines de rayons, tantôt occupés par des robes de soirées, tantôt par des chapeaux de sorcier de formes et de couleurs diverses et variées. Les cintres métalliques chargés de tenues en tout genre et de toutes tailles flottaient dans le vide, s'alignant tels d'interminables serpents autours de vitrines scintillantes, remplies de badges, de bijoux, et d'autres accessoires qui se mettaient de temps à autre à cogner le verre avec légèreté, attirant l'attention de la clientèle, presque entièrement constituées d'étudiants surexcités.

Au fond du magasin, à peine visible derrière les étalages, se dressait un unique comptoir, tenue par une sorcière jeune et rondelette en robe fushia, visiblement débordée, s'activant à distribuer sacs et reçus à une file interminable de clients, empochant leur monnaie d'un simple coup de baguette, la main moite de sueur. De cet étonnant spectacle, émanait une ambiance étudiante des plus agréables.

S'approchant timidement d'une rangée de vêtements, Arthémis eut la surprise de découvrir toute une série d'écharpes aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard, ainsi que plusieurs robes brodées de la devise de l'école : « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ». Pour un peu, elle aurait pu se croire dans une véritable extension du collège de sorcellerie tant tout semblait avoir été confectionné à l'intention des élèves.

- C'est génial pas vrai ? fit Célia, se glissant silencieusement derrière elle, un Noah littéralement émerveillé sur ses talons, cette boutique n'a ouverte qu'il y a quelques années et pourtant c'est déjà une des plus populaires de Pré-au-Lard ! Il faut bien dire que les propriétaires ont su cibler leur clientèle…

- Alors… C'est une boutique exclusivement pour les élèves de Poudlard ? s'enquit Arthémis en s'intéressant de prêt à une robe d'hiver ornée d'un liserée bleu Serdaigle des plus élégants, ça ne doit pas leur faire beaucoup de monde en dehors des jours de sortie dans ce cas !

Mais Célia ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Laissant ses sacs de confiseries de côté, elle s'était ruée à l'intérieur d'un grand cercle de porte-manteau et s'amusait désormais à essayer un à un chacun des chapeaux accrochés à leurs extrémités, envahie d'une véritable frénésie. Ce fut Noah qui lui répondit finalement, s'avançant timidement à ses côtés.

- En fait j'ai vue un panneau pour passer des commandes à l'entrée, je crois que les élèves peuvent envoyer leur liste via hiboux et payer à distance quand ils sont à l'école, ça doit leur faire du chiffre d'affaire. Et puis on est dans un village de sorciers après tout ! Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir de futurs pensionnaires de Poudlard qui ont hâte de l'intégrer ou des anciens du collège nostalgiques dans le lot qui passent de temps à autre. En tout cas c'est franchement une bonne initiative ! Tu as vu tous ces accessoires ?

Tout en parlant, le jeune homme dévisageait avec convoitise toute une série de badges à travers une vitrine non loin d'eux à deux Mornilles pièce, à la surface desquels un aigle de bronze voletait de temps à autre en poussant un cri muet. Désappointé, l'adolescent jeta un bref coup d'œil à la bourse accrochée à sa taille, tristement flasque.

Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion pour son ami, observant ce manège du coin de l'œil. Elle savait que les parents de Noah, moldus, avaient toujours du mal à accepter ses nouvelles études magiques et jugeaient futile de lui envoyer plus d'argent que nécessaire pour les dépenses « inutiles », selon leurs dires. A ses yeux, cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard ne devait pas avoir grand-chose de réjouissant…

Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'adolescente finit par glisser son pouce et son index à l'intérieur de sa propre bourse, en extirpant deux petits pièces d'argent qu'elle envoya d'une pichenette en direction de Noah dans un tintement sonore. Incrédule, le jeune homme les rattrapa de justesse, manquant de peu de les laisser tomber au sol.

- Tiens, je t'en offre un ! fit l'adolescente d'un ton dégagé en refermant sa bourse d'un geste sec, va faire un tour voir si tu trouves quelque chose dans tes prix ! Il faut que je voie s'ils ont une paire de gants plus résistants pour le prochain cours de Botanique. La Tentacula Vénéneuse de la dernière fois a réduit les miens en charpie !

Balbutiant, Noah fit mine de refuser l'argent mais Arthémis s'éloignait déjà, le laissant déconfit derrière elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'embarras du jeune homme face aux gestes de gentillesse avait toujours l'avantage de l'amuser, dans le bon sens du terme.

S'avançant vers une longue commode de bois ouverte à l'intérieur de laquelle avaient été suspendues plusieurs paires de gants fourrés, Arthémis retint soudain à grand peine une exclamation et eut tout juste le temps de plonger entre deux rayons de vêtements avant que Lucile ne passe devant elle, main dans la main avec Max. Fort heureusement, elle semblait trop perdue dans ses pensées pour remarquer la présence de son amie non loin d'elle, maladroitement dissimulée derrière des robes noires de coupe simple tailles XL. Malgré elle, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la gracieuse Serdaigle avait l'air attristé, ses grands yeux noisette perdu dans le vague se fixant sur les articles sans les voir, visiblement sourde aux tentatives de son petit-ami pour engager la conversation.

Rongée par l'inquiétude, la jeune Serdaigle aux yeux cerclés d'or se fit violence un instant, restant accroupie derrière les cintres, afin de finalement céder et de se rapprocher quelque peu du couple, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux robes bien trop grands pour elle afin de garder résolument son dos tourné vers eux. A cette distance, la voix profonde de Max lui parvenait sans trop de problème, malgré la rumeur incessante des élèves déambulant autours d'eux.

- …Écoute Lucile, je fais des efforts pour te laisser avec tes secrets, disait-il tandis que, fuyant son regard, la jeune fille faisait mine de se pencher vers une longue écharpe de soie brodée du nom de différents directeurs de Poudlard, alors tu pourrais arrêter de me faire la gueule ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé de m'être emporté la dernière fois…

- Je sais, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille sans pour autant se retourner vers lui, mais tes excuses ne changent rien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu… Je suis désolée !

Pendant un bref instant Max, rouge de colère, sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de finalement baisser les bras dans un souffle agacé.

- Je vais t'attendre dehors, rejoints-moi quand tu auras fini, d'accord ? affirma-t-il d'un ton brusque avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif vers la sortie, écartant au passage deux élèves de Troisième année d'un geste de rage, excédé.

Lucile le laissa disparaitre dans la rue en gardant le silence, droite et immobile, avant de s'affaisser soudainement lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée eut résonné, lui assurant que Max ne pouvait plus la voir, le regard embué de larmes.

Arthémis, à quelques mètres de là, faisant toujours mine de s'intéresser à ses robes, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, la gorge nouée par la culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point leur secret commun menait à mal le couple de sa meilleure amie et avoir été témoin de cette altercation ne faisait qu'ajouter à son désir de faire la paix avec elle. Pourquoi avait-elle du s'emporter à ce point une nouvelle fois ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre les sentiments contradictoires qui tiraillaient Lucile ?

Alors que, inspirant profondément, elle s'apprêtait à se décider à aller la réconforter, Arthémis remarqua soudain qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir observé l'échange de loin. En effet, émergeant de derrière une grande glace légèrement craquelée, venait de surgir la longue silhouette filiforme de Ben, le joueur de Quidditch de Serdaigle et ami de Max que Célia leur avait déjà présenté auparavant. Celui-ci avait pris de l'avance sur l'adolescente aux boucles brunes, se dirigeant d'un air penaud vers Lucile, trop bouleversée pour remarquer sa présence.

- Hey, murmura-t-il afin d'attirer son attention, la faisant légèrement tressauter tandis qu'Arthémis se décidait à rester cachée encore un peu, cédant une fois de plus à la curiosité, désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non… soupira Lucile en reposant son écharpe délicatement, vraisemblablement troublée, non ça va… Tu… Tu nous as entendu n'est-ce pas ?

Elle faisait une fois de plus preuve de son habituelle perspicacité, peu dupe malgré son cœur mit à mal. Ben eut un sourire coupable, se passant une main nerveuse dans son épaisse toison de cheveux bruns.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement, je m'inquiète juste… Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort entre toi et Max depuis quelque temps et il s'agit de mon meilleur ami… Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais aider à quelque chose ?

Cette demande innocente eut un effet étrange sur Lucile qui parut brusquement troublée. Malgré elle, elle amorça un pas de recul, manquant de trébucher ses les pans de sa robe à cause de ses talons.

- N-non, c'est bon, bafouilla-t-elle, entortillant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains autours de son index, ne te fais pas de soucis, tout va bien ! C'est juste une mauvaise passe… Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller le rejoindre pour m'excuser, à plus tard !

Et, sans attendre son reste, la jeune fille prit à son tour la direction de la sortie en rosissant légèrement, laissant derrière elle articles et Ben. Ce dernier la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle disparaissait à travers la foule des élèves, une étrange expression sur le visage, avant de s'éclipser à son tour en silence.

Arthémis fronça les sourcils en observant sa silhouette disparaitre à travers les rayons. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de ce jeune homme, dans sa façon de dévisager son amie qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Au fond d'elle, elle se promit de le garder à l'œil à l'avenir, par pure précaution.

Le cœur rongé par l'inquiétude, elle finit par s'éloigner des robes XXL, prenant soudain conscience des regards soupçonneux posés sur elle, et par rejoindre Noah et Célia, occupés à faire la queue face à la caisse, cette dernière plus chargée et dynamique que jamais.

« Tu te fais du souci pour rien, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en dissimulant ses soupçons derrière un sourire de façade, Lucile traverse une mauvaise passe, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est jamais qu'une dispute d'ado ! Elle s'en remettra… J'essaierai quand même de lui en parler ce soir dans la Salle Commune, on ne sait jamais. Ou bien je lui enverrais Cupcake, c'est plus sûr. »

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne prit pas garde à la brusque bourrasque de vent qui se mit à faire trembler les carreaux de l'extérieur subitement, faisant sursauter les élèves à proximité.

* * *

><p>Sous la brise mordante, le groupe des Poufsouffle constitué de Mélanie, Joshuan, Hadrien et des sœurs Towerfull remontait la Grand Rue de Pré-au-Lard, de grands éclats de rire les précédents. Cette sortie leur avait été plus que profitables et tous rayonnaient de bonne humeur, les bras chargés de paquets et la bouche pleine de friandises de chez Honeydukes.<p>

- Bon, on a fait la boutique de confiserie, énuméra Swann sur ses doigts, Zonko, la Cabane Hurlante… Je pense que ça nous fait une matinée bien remplie ! Ca vous dit de prendre une petite Bièraubeurre avant de rentrer au château ?

- Sans moi, refusa poliment Joshuan avec un sourire coupable, j'ai une commande à passer à la poste avant ça, allez-y sans moi !

- Je t'accompagne, affirma précipitamment Mélanie tandis que le reste du groupe ne se faisait pas prier pour s'éloigner, continuant à plaisanter de bon cœur, je n'ai encore rien vu de Pré-au-Lard et je dois dire que ça me plairait bien de voir à quoi ressemble la poste d'un village sorcier !

Pendant un instant, le jeune Poufsouffle parut hésiter mais finit par céder avec un nouveau sourire charmeur, lui indiquant le chemin de bonne grâce. Après tout, la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés était loin derrière eux désormais et il n'avait pas à se sentir gêné.

Pendant un instant, les deux jeunes gens se contentèrent de marcher côte à côte avec calme, resserrant les pans de leur cape respective autours de leurs épaules en raison du froid, claquant légèrement des dents par moments.

- J'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais bien avec Noah ces derniers temps, finit par lâcher Mélanie, brisant le silence la première.

- Oui, il est plutôt sympa, approuva l'adolescent sans sourciller, et puis, sans lui j'aurais eu du mal après la nuit où… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

La Poufsouffle opina doucement, remerciant le froid ambiant de lui offrir un prétexte pour dissimuler la légère rougeur de ses joues.

- Il est un peu timide quand même, reprit Joshuan précipitamment, sensible à sa gêne malgré tout, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque sensiblement de confiance en lui.

- C'est vrai, répondit la jeune fille, trop heureuse de changer de conversation. Noah leur offrait une diversion plus que bienvenue, ah ! Je crois qu'on arrive à la poste.

D'un doigt, elle indiqua au loin une petite masure au coin de la rue, dont l'enseigne grinçante au gré du vent évoquait la forme d'un hibou. Dans une alcôve à côté de la porte, sommeillait une chouette effraie couleur neige qui n'ouvrit un œil vitreux qu'à leur passage, les suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la chaleur relative du foyer avec précipitation. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bureau rectangulaire au fond duquel un homme, vêtu d'une robe brune aux couleurs de la poste, était occupé à tamponner des dizaines de piles de lettres avec application.

Il ne releva le nez que lorsque les deux jeunes gens se furent avancés suffisamment pour discerner chaque tâche d'encre rouge officielle à sa surface, lorgnant son regard myope sur eux à travers ses épaisses lunettes rondes.

- Vous désirez ? s'enquit-il de mauvaise grâce en rangeant son tampon dans un petit étui de cuivre ouvragé.

Mélanie n'écoutait déjà plus, fascinée par le spectacle se déroulant à l'arrière de la boutique, à peine visible à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte juste derrière le petit homme. A l'intérieur, voletaient des centaines de hiboux dépareillés, fusant à travers une vaste pièce de pierre circulaire, bien trop vaste pour l'aspect que donnait la boutique vue de l'extérieur.

« Probablement un sortilège d'Extension Indétectable », se dit la jeune fille à elle-même en se souvenant de son dernier cours d'Enchantement, littéralement captivée par le ballet de plumes à travers les raies de lumière filtrant à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Suivant son regard, l'employé eut un grognement sec et referma la porte d'un coup de pied, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Mélanie lui adressa un regard courroucé mais se garda néanmoins de tout commentaire.

« Une chance qu'Arthémis ne soit pas là », ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser néanmoins tandis que Joshuan remplissait le bon de commande que le petit homme lui tendait en bougonnant, visiblement agacé d'être tiré de son ouvrage, « elle aurait pu mal prendre ce genre d'attitude assez facilement… »

A cet instant, la porte de l'arrière-boutique pivota de nouveau sur ses gonds, faisant sursauter l'adolescente, et un jeune homme en jaillit, l'air légèrement vexé.

- Greystone ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de fermer la porte alors que je suis encore en train de m'occuper des hiboux ? scanda-t-il en chassant les quelques plumes duveteuses éparpillées dans ses cheveux, tu sais très bien que ça les rend nerveux !

Le vieil homme se contenta de grommeler quelque chose qui s'approchait de « saleté de stagiaire… » avant de s'éloigner en direction de casiers au fond de la boutique, la feuille de commande de Joshuan entre les doigts.

L'employé eut un haussement d'épaules désabusé avant de se retourner vers les deux adolescents, un sourire aux lèvres, permettant à Mélanie de l'observer plus en détail. Châtain, les cheveux coupés si courts qu'ils en semblaient presque rasés, il avait un visage malicieux souligné par ses yeux pétillants et ses lèvres légèrement charnues. Sous sa cape de sorcier mauve, il semblait relativement bien bâti et un badge, épinglé sur sa poitrine, arborait le prénom « Matthew » en lettres étincelantes.

-Excusez-le, fit-il à l'adresse des deux élèves de Poudlard à voix basse, tout en s'assurant que son employeur ne pouvait l'entendre depuis le fond de la boutique, il est un peu du genre bougon mais au fond ce n'est pas un mauvais type !

- Vous êtes stagiaire ici ? s'enquit Mélanie, sans parvenir à réfréner sa curiosité, ignorant Joshuan qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre derrière elle, semblant déjà pressé de repartir.

Le prénommé Matthew eut un rictus dépité, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un geste nerveux. Derrière lui, à travers la porte de la volière, un hibou hulula gravement.

- Inutile de me vouvoyer, je sors à peine de l'école tu sais ! fit-il d'un ton vraisemblablement gêné, je bosse ici à temps partiel le temps d'accumuler assez d'argent pour me payer mes études pour répondre à ta question. J'envisage de reprendre Honeydukes prochainement mais il me faut une solide formation en confiseries magiques et ce ne sont malheureusement pas mes ASPICs de Poudlard qui vont me les fournir…

Intéressée, Mélanie fit mine de l'interroger plus avant lorsqu'un raclement de gorge sonore en provenance du fond de la boutique ramena brusquement les deux jeunes gens à la réalité. Matthew ne put retenir un soupir dépité, déçu d'être ainsi rappelé à l'ordre par son patron. Travailler était, de toute évidence, loin d'être une tâche facile pour le novice qu'il était !

- A un de ces quatre, fit-il en appuyant bien sur les mots afin de satisfaire le vieil homme qui revenait d'un pas menaçant vers lui, sans pour autant parvenir à réprimer un clin d'œil discret à l'adresse des jeunes Poufsouffles.

Ce mouvement n'échappa pas au dénommé Greystone qui entreprit d'asséner un coup sec d'un lourd rouleau de parchemin sur le crâne du jeune homme, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Malgré elle, Mélanie pouffa avant de rejoindre Joshuan dans le froid mordant extérieur, non sans regret. Ce Matthew avait au moins eu le mérite de l'amuser ! Après le rejet qu'elle avait connu auprès de son camarade de classe, il lui était bon de trouver une occasion de rire entre les cours, sans trop penser à la blessure de son cœur meurtri, cicatrisant peu à peu.

- Il reste un peu de temps… On va retrouver les autres aux Trois Balais ? proposa Joshuan, indifférent au tourment intérieur de son amie, frictionna avec force ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre comme pour les protéger du vent glacé lui griffant la peau.

Inspirant profondément l'air piquant environnant, Mélanie approuva avec un large sourire et lui emboîta le pas vers la Grand Rue, l'esprit léger.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, si le froid n'avait rien perdu de son mordant, le ciel s'était bien dégagé et quelques pâles rayons de soleil filtraient désormais à travers les épais nuages d'un blanc laiteux, se répercutant avec douceur contre les parois de pierre du château.<p>

Étouffant un bâillement, Arthémis fut la première à s'éveiller ce dimanche matin, s'étirant paresseusement dans le confort douillet de ses draps de velours bleu. Elle demeura un instant allongée de tout son long sur l'épais matelas, les yeux perdus dans les volutes mouvantes décorant le plafond du dortoir, avant de se redresser légèrement sur son oreiller. Instinctivement, son regard se porta, comme cela avait été de nombreuse fois le cas cette semaine, sur le lit de Lucile, adjacent au sien. Ses longs cheveux clairs lâchés, la jeune fille semblait dormir paisiblement d'un sommeil sans rêve, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement dans un rythme régulier.

Réprimant un soupir, Arthémis s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, piochant au passage dans le reste des Fondants du Chaudron ramenés la veille de chez Honeydukes sur sa table de nuit. A la voir ainsi allongée, ses paupières aux cils interminables closes, il était difficile de croire que Lucile avait subit une discussion si dure avec son petit-ami et Ben moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

Un ronflement sonore de la part de Célia vint mettre fin aux sourdes interrogations de l'adolescente. Lucile fronça les sourcils et remua dans son sommeil.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Arthémis préféra enfiler sa robe de sorcière en vitesse et s'éclipser du dortoir avant que son amie ne se réveille, de peur d'être à nouveau confrontée à son regard torturée. Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même : elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. Elle avait voulu jouer à la meneuse dans cette affaire qui la dépassait clairement et en payait aujourd'hui les conséquences… Peut-être serait-il plus simple de prendre son courage à deux mains une bonne fois pour toute et de confronter Lucile afin d'enfin obtenir une réconciliation en bonne et due forme ? Cette ambiance gênée lui pesait plus qu'elle ne désirait l'admettre.

Resserrant les pans de sa robe, elle se laissa entrainer jusqu'à la Salle Commune, déjà baignée de soleil, où, une fois n'était pas coutume, Noah l'attendait, assis seul à une table de la pièce, juste en dessous de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle qui semblait le sonder de son regard inquisiteur.

En l'entendant rentrée, le jeune homme réprima un sursaut avant de fourrer précipitamment sa baguette dans sa poche, troublé. Arthémis devina presque aussitôt qu'il avait du choisir de se lever plus tôt que le reste de ses camarades pour s'exercer en sortilèges. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer : ses dernières notes s'étaient révélées désastreuses en la matière et les cours de rattrapages semblaient, au lieu de l'encourager à s'améliorer, avoir un effet affreusement néfaste sur son moral, le faisant chuter d'un niveau de plus à chaque heure de plus passée en la compagnie de leur directrice de Maison.

Se gardant bien de tout commentaire, Arthémis vint s'enfoncer dans l'épais fauteuil à côté du jeune homme, le gratifiant d'un joyeux sourire en guise de salutations.

- Comment ça va ce matin ? s'enquit-elle plus par sincérité que par pure politesse.

Noah redressa légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin, reconnaissant à son amie d'éviter le fâcheux sujet des sortilèges.

- Pas mal, admit-il d'une voix un peu trop tendue pour être naturelle qui laissait transparaitre l'échec de résultats de son entrainement matinal, et toi ? Prête pour notre premier match de Quidditch de l'année ?

A ces mots, Arthémis grimaça, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Obnubilée comme elle l'avait été par ses problèmes avec Lucile, le sport national des sorciers lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Avec dépit, elle songea qu'il allait lui falloir redoubler d'effort pour éviter Kevin Troiscocu au petit déjeuner, ce dernier participant au match du jour. Il allait sans nul doute se révéler intenable et en profiter pour lui faire des avances de façon plus brusque et absurde encore qu'à l'accoutumée !

A son grand déplaisir, sa sinistre prédiction se réalisa lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, attablée avec ses amis à la table des Serdaigles devant un copieux petit-déjeuner, les joueurs de Gryffondor débarquèrent soudain dans la Grande Salle, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de leurs camarades de Maison et des huées sans fin de la part de leurs adversaires.

Kevin Troiscocu, cintré dans sa robe de Quidditch rouge vif trop petite pour lui, son balai fraichement astiqué brandi au dessus de sa tête en signe de triomphe, adressa un large sourire édenté à l'adresse d'Arthémis, l'agrémentant d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Plusieurs regards mauvais d'élèves de Serdaigles se tournèrent vers la jeune fille presque aussitôt, menaçants, et celle-ci fit aussitôt mine de s'intéresser avec application à son bol de porridge encore fumant, les joues marbrées d'un rouge embarrassé s'assortissant parfaitement à la robe des joueurs.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vérifia si Lucile, assise à l'autre bout de la table, était victime de la même attitude hostile mais celle-ci venait de se lever de son banc d'un geste brusque, fuyant l'atmosphère surchargée de la Grande Salle d'un pas un peu trop vif pour être naturel. Max venait de passer devant elle avec le reste de ses coéquipiers sans pour autant daigner lui adresser un seul regard.

Le cœur déchiré, Arthémis eut brusquement envie de se jeter à sa poursuite, de la consoler, d'oublier enfin tous leurs différents. Cependant, au moment précis où elle s'apprêtait à se lever de sa place à son tour, une vague d'applaudissements traversa la table et les joueurs de Serdaigles débarquèrent à leur tour. Noyée dans une armada de robes bleues, l'adolescente fut incapable de se redresser et, le temps que la clameur des élèves diminue, Lucile était sortie de son champ de vision depuis bien longtemps.

Résignée, Arthémis se contenta donc de mâchonner un toast sans appétit jusqu'à l'heure du match, gardant un regard soupçonneux sur Ben, assis non loin de là désormais, qui paraissait radieux à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir monter sur un balais après des semaines d'inactivités.

Lorsque le moment fut venu, l'école tout entière sembla converger en direction du terrain de Quidditch, délimité par ses vastes tribunes de bois au milieu du parc, Célia menant la troupe à grand renfort de cris d'encouragement à l'adresse de son équipe. Elle parlait si fort que le professeur Puyol fut contrainte de la rappeler à l'ordre, déclenchant un certain nombre de quolibets de la part des Gryffondors. Jamais la rivalité entre les deux Maisons n'avait semblé si importante qu'en ce jour et l'air ambiant semblait bourdonner avec violence autours d'Arthémis. Elle-même sentait peu à peu un mal de crâne poindre à l'arrière de sa nuque et n'avait qu'une envie : regagner le château au plus vite.

Une fois arrivée dans les tribunes, la jeune fille put constater que Lucile était déjà présente, droite, assise sur le dernier gradin du côté Serdaigle, les yeux rougis. Avait-elle pleurée ?

Une fois de plus, Arthémis fit mine de la rejoindre mais le flot des élèves était tel qu'elle se retrouva bien vite coincée entre Béa et Noah, à des rangs de distance de son amie, dont elle ne pouvait désormais plus discerner que le sommet du crâne, couverts de cheveux clairs ébouriffés par le vent glacial soufflant sur les tribunes.

- Où est Célia ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité en s'asseyant de mauvaise grâce, constatant soudain l'absence de la préfète survoltée.

Pour toute réponse, Lexie se contenta de pointer du doigt une haute tribune de bois à plusieurs mètres d'eux, normalement réservée aux professeurs.

- Là-haut, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix morne en se calant du mieux possible sur son siège, c'est elle qui se charge des commentaires du match ! Je crois que Puyol n'aime pas vraiment ça parce qu'elle a tendance à prendre parti mais bon… C'est la plus motivée de tout Poudlard.

« Ça je veux bien le croire ! » songea Arthémis en étouffant un petit rire au moment où une véritable explosion de rugissements enthousiastes secouaient le stade. En effet, les joueurs venaient enfin d'émerger des vestiaires, triomphants, leurs balais sur l'épaule, adressant de grands gestes de la main à leurs supporters. Très vite, dans une parfaite coordination, ils se placèrent en cercle autours de l'arbitre du match et professeur de Vol de Poudlard : Monsieur Dubois, qu'Arthémis connaissait pour être le père même de Vincent, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'était un homme courtaud et trapu, au visage massif et long évoquant une olive grotesque. Il avait le vilain défaut d'avoir un cheveu sur la longue, ce qui rendait la quasi-totalité de ses discours étonnement comiques.

Pointant sa baguette aussi courte que lui sur son cou épais, le professeur marmonnant l'incantation « Sonorus » et sa voix fut brusquement amplifiée, couvrant ainsi tout le terrain. Un silence religieux tomba alors presque aussitôt sur les tribunes. Les élèves s'étaient soudain tendus, en attente du début décisif de ce match.

- Les capitaines, fferez-fous la main ! annonça d'un ton solennel Monsieur Dubois, tandis qu'un nuage passait au dessus de la tête des joueurs, masquant temporairement le soleil.

Vincent et Lorenzo, le petit-ami de Célia, s'avancèrent d'un même pas, se toisant l'un l'autre d'un regard calculateur. Ils étaient aussi carrés l'un que l'autre et il se dégageait de leur confrontation une impression de puissance sourde, comme si deux lions se faisaient face l'un à l'autre. La tension était palpable. A côté d'elle, Arthémis sentit le pied de Noah battre nerveusement le sol des tribunes.

Enfin, les deux capitaines s'empoignèrent la main avec force, échangeant un sourire de courtoisie, avant de reprendre leur place, enfourchant leur balai respectif.

Lentement, le professeur Dubois porta le sifflet qu'il portait autours du cou à sa bouche, dirigeant sa baguette vers la malle remuant faiblement à ses pieds. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, libérant de balles noires à l'aspect hargneux, les Cognards, qui disparurent presque aussitôt dans la blancheur du ciel. Un tintement d'or manifesta à son tour l'envol du Vif d'Or mais, déjà, les élèves l'avaient perdu de vu.

Il y eut un coup de sifflet retentissant et, soudain, comme un seul homme, les douze joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs, fusant à travers les bourrasques glacés sur leurs balais. Tommy fut le premier à ravir le Souaffle, jeté par l'arbitre, au nez de Max et fonça presque aussitôt en direction des buts adverses, s'élevant tels d'immenses poteaux d'or à l'autre bout du terrain. L'accompagnaient les cris d'encouragement des Serdaigles, littéralement surexcités.

- Et c'est l'extraordinaire Tommy de Serdaigle qui prend la main dés le début du jeu, tonna la voix magiquement amplifiée de Célia à travers les tribunes, regardez-moi cette adresse ! Le voilà qui esquive une tentative assez pitoyable de Kevin Troiscocu pour le bloquer.

- Vas-y Tommy ! rugit Noah d'une voix anormalement enthousiaste, se laissant entrainer par la ferveur des supporters.

Même Arthémis sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine au moment où le préfet, esquivant un Cognard adverse de justesse, parvint à marquer le premier but, déclenchant un véritable tonnerre d'applaudissements parmi les bronzes et bleus.

- Et voilà 10 points pour Serdaigle ! clama Célia d'un ton guilleret, voyons comment va répliquer Gryffondor… C'est désormais Damien qui a le Souaffle ! Mais… Oui, on dirait que Tommy est en forme aujourd'hui ! Il parvient à récupérer la balle ! Une interception parfaite en plein échange… Voyons la suite des évén-…Aïe !

La foule retint son souffle. Max, visiblement fou de rage d'avoir raté le Souaffle une seconde fois, s'était jeté à pleine vitesse sur le poursuiveur, les désarçonnant tous deux de leur balais. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient guère loin du sol et se relevaient déjà, le visage égratigné mais miraculeusement intact. Tommy paraissait fou de rage et faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa robe bleue, menaçant son adversaire de ses poings. Fort heureusement, le sifflement du professeur Dubois suffit à calmer le jeu.

- Pénalty pour Gryffondor ! scanda-t-il sans faire de favoritisme tandis que Noah recommençait à respirer dans les tribunes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et maintenant remontez sur vos balais tous les deux avant que je ne vous exclus du terrain !

Grommelant, Max s'exécuta et laissa Tommy filer au loin, le Souaffle sous le bras. Ses mains étaient légèrement tremblantes sur le manche de son balai et il ne put retenir un rictus mauvais lorsque le Serdaigle marqua son second but de la matinée.

- Il n'est pas dans son état normal… fit remarquer Béa en fronçant les sourcils tandis que le jeu reprenait son cours, vous croyiez qu'il s'est disputé avec Lucile ou quelque chose du genre ?

Arthémis se garda bien de répondre, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil en direction du rang de son amie de Serdaigle. Celle-ci avait la pâleur d'un fantôme et ses poings, crispés sur ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre, tremblaient avec violence.

Avec un coup au cœur, la jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche, confuse, avant qu'un nouveau coup de sifflet ne rapporte son attention sur le terrain avec un sursaut. Max avait de nouveau fait des siennes, plantant la touffe de son balai droit sur le visage de l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle, une Troisième Année à l'allure timide, qui s'était écrasée en hurlant contre une des colonnes du terrain, la vue momentanément obstruée.

- Ça c'était dégueulasse ! s'exclama Béa en se levant, se mêlant aux cris de protestation des supporters de Serdaigle, c'était le premier match de cette fille, elle était encore à l'essaie ! Après ça elle ne va plus jamais vouloir remonter sur un balai ! Je me demande vraiment à quoi il joue…

A cet instant, une brusque bourrasque se leva, la surprenant, manquant de la faire dégringoler des tribunes. Elle en dut son salut qu'aux réflexes prodigieux d'Arthémis et Lexie qui, la retenant de justesse parvinrent à la ramener sur son siège.

- Waouh, ça se lève on dirait ! fit la Serdaigle à l'air désintéressé, ses fins cheveux noirs commençant à lui fouetter le visage, dire que le temps était si calme il y a un instant !

En effet, un vent violent soufflait désormais sur le terrain, hurlant à travers les rangs d'élèves et faisant claquer les capes, s'engouffrant sous les vêtements pour les geler de l'intérieur. Frissonnant, Arthémis resserra sa cape d'hiver et tâcha de se reconcentrer sur le match. Apparemment, le deuxième pénalty de Serdaigle venait d'avorter en raison de la brusque bourrasque.

- On dirait que Gryffondor est en train de se reprendre ! cria Célia, sa voix ayant du mal à porter à travers la brusque tempête tonitruante, Max file droit vers les buts ! Mais Tommy et John semblent bien déterminés à lui bloquer le passage ! Va-t-il se contenter d'une passe où… OH !

Même Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, épouvantée. Au lieu de tenter d'esquiver ses adversaires, Max venait de se jeter délibérément sur eux à pleine vitesse, les envoyant valser malgré leur forte carrure. Il y eu un crac sonore, et des gouttelettes de sang ruisselèrent au sol dans un éclat écarlate. Le poursuiveur venait de se fracturer le nez dans sa précipitation.

Plus bas l'arbitre, qui effectuait une ronde méticuleuse autour du terrain, semblait hésiter à intervenir, visiblement dépassé par la tournure des événements.

Emporté par son élan, à moitié aveuglé par la colère qui semblait bouillir en lui, Max ignora les cris de ses compatriotes et propulsa à toute allure le Souaffle vers les buts adverses. Ben, trop choqué pour réagir, n'eut même pas le temps de virer de bord sur son balai que, déjà la balle rouge vif traversait le cerceau d'or, marquant les premiers dix Points de Gryffondor. Mais à ce stade, plus aucun supporter ne semblaient s'en soucier, trop occupés à huer Max pour son attitude. Même les élèves de sa propre Maison semblaient accueillir ce but sans véritable enthousiasme, troublés.

Crachant le peu de sang qui lui était coulé dans la bouche à la suite de son impact, le joueur hors de lui fit mine de faire demi-tour lorsque, soudainement, la bourrasque sembla redoubler d'intensité, manquant de le désarçonner de son balai.

Brusquement, sans crier gare, le vent s'était soudainement amplifié, prenant la forme d'une véritable tempête, soufflant avec tant de force sur le terrain que même les supporters se retrouvaient forcés de plisser les yeux pour se protéger, fouettés de toutes parts. Même Célia, du haut de sa tribune, semblait trop perturbée par ce brusque changement d'atmosphère pour se concentrer plus avant sur le match.

- C'est complètement anormal ! s'écria Béa de toute la force de ses poumons afin de couvrir le tumulte du vent les environnant, le temps était si calme cette semaine ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout s'emballe tout à coup ?

Partout autours d'eux, les robes claquaient et la brise d'une puissance inouïe hurlait. Plusieurs chapeaux s'envolèrent, accompagnés de quelques banderoles érigées à l'adresse des joueurs. A la gauche d'Arthémis, le badge neuf de Noah, épinglé sur son uniforme, tintait avec force sur sa poitrine.

Brusquement, un cri de frayeur parcourut la foule, faisant se dresser les Serdaigle sur leurs pieds. Au loin, au milieu du terrain balayé par la tornade, le balai de Max venait de subir une brusque embardée, le propulsant droit vers le vide. Par chance, il était parvenu à se raccrocher au manche de justesse, mais les vents plus violents que jamais continuaient à le balloter dans tous les sens, manquant de l'entrainer dans une chute mortelle à tout instant, et aucun de ses coéquipiers ne semblait en mesure d'intervenir, eux-mêmes bien trop gênés par les caprices du temps pour se concentrer sur les autres joueurs.

Rabattant les pans de sa robe afin de ne pas se laisser emporter, Arthémis fit volte-face, dardant son regard cerclé d'or sur la place où s'était tenue Lucile jusqu'à présent, une sourde appréhension battant contre ses tempes. Une vague glaciale la parcourut : la jeune fille avait disparu.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre… ! fit-elle d'une voix forte en se couvrant les yeux de sa manche, dans lesquels le vent s'acharnait à souffler, l'aveuglant à moitié, Noah, viens avec moi !

A grands renforts de coups de coudes, l'adolescente parvint à se frayer à grand peine un passage au milieu de la foule des élèves paniqués, son camarade de classe éperdu sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? souffla-t-il une fois qu'ils furent tous deux parvenus à s'extirper de la mêlée hors d'elle, reprenant pied sur le terrain où le vent arrachait des brins d'herbes raidis par le froid par poignées.

- Lucile ! expliqua Arthémis en continuant à avancer d'un pas nerveux, ses yeux or et vert scrutant chaque coin du parc avec minutie, la main serrées sur sa baguette sous sa cape, elle a disparu des tribunes, ça doit être elle la responsable !

- Tu veux dire comme Mélanie et Sylvia avant elle ? comprit presque aussitôt Noah en retenant de justesse ses lunettes avant qu'elles ne s'envolent, éberlué, son symbole runique c'était l'Air… Tu penses qu'elle s'est éveillée à son pouvoir à son tour ?

- Je ne peux être sûre de rien, répliqua l'adolescente en attachant tant bien que mal ses cheveux en un chignon maladroit, empêchant ses mèches bouclées de lui fouetter le visage, mais j'ai surpris une dispute entre elle et Max hier et vu son attitude pendant le match, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit bouleversée ! Elle ne doit même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive alors on ferait mieux de la retrouver le plus vite possible avant que la situation ne dégénère !

Brusquement, la jeune fille se raidit, vacillant sur place sous la force de la tempête. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru ressentir la force d'un regard perçant vrillé sur elle, comme scrutant dans les tréfonds de son âme. L'échine glacée, elle fit volte-face vers la tribune des professeurs où le directeur Potter s'était dressé de toute sa hauteur, psalmodiant des formules complexes comme pour calmer les éléments, ses yeux d'un vert limpide dissimulés derrière ses lunettes rondes. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ?

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille secoua la tête tout en dégainant sa baguette. Il n'était pas temps de se préoccuper de vagues pressentiments. Pour l'instant, la seule urgence était celle de Lucile.

- Dommage qu'on ait tous les deux laissés nos Syphlorins au château, gémit Noah tandis qu'une nouvelle bourrasque manquait de le faire décoller du sol, on aurait pu essayer de lui envoyer un message ou au moins prévenir Sylvia et Mélanie pour qu'elles viennent nous aider !

- Avec ce vent ? Ils n'auraient pas pu faire dix mètres de toute façon ! répliqua sèchement l'adolescente, et inutile de songer à retrouver les filles ! Avec la panique de la foule, ce serait encore plus dur de les repérer dans les rangs des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards que de mettre la main sur Lucile ! Non, laisse-moi tenter autre chose…

Portant toute sa concentration sur sa manche gauche tendue, Arthémis brandit sa baguette en direction du parc, les sourcils froncés.

- _Hominum Revelio_, scanda-t-elle à pleine voix, se remémorant tant bien que mal la formule enseigné par le professeur Potter quelques semaines auparavant. C'était un sortilège complexe, et, jusqu'à présent, ni la jeune fille, ni Noah n'avait été capables de le reproduire en cours, mais il était impératif pour eux qu'il fonctionne cette fois-ci.

Avec un immense sentiment de soulagement, Arthémis sentit soudain le bout de ses doigts vibrer sous l'influence de la magie s'écoulant peu à peu à travers le bois de roncier sous son injonction. Bien vite, malgré elle, le maléfice révélateur de présence humaine dirigea son bras droit sur un petit cabanon de bois non loin du stade, qui semblait prêt à s'écrouler sous la puissance du souffle du vent.

- La remise des balais ! comprit l'adolescente en rengainant sa baguette d'un geste vif, allons-y, vite ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Sans rien ajouter, elle se précipita en direction du minuscule bâtiment, les pans de sa robe claquant tout autour d'elle sous la violence des bourrasques, un Noah qui semblait menacer de s'envoler à tout instant. Plus ils approchaient, et plus Arthémis se sentait convaincue d'avoir raison : Lucile était bel et bien à l'intérieur du cabanon ! A chaque nouveau pas dans sa direction, le vent se faisait plus violent et elle parvenait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts désormais, ses boucles brunes lui fouettant le visage en tout sens. Autours d'eux, des brins d'herbe jaunis par le froid, littéralement arrachés par la tempête, virevoltaient dans un tourbillon menaçant. Serrant les dents, crispant tous les muscles de son visage face à la morsure du vent, Arthémis parvint néanmoins à franchir le dernier pas les séparant du bâtiment, ses pieds dérapant maladroitement sur la terre meuble.

- C'est verrouillé ! s'écria-t-elle de toutes ses forces afin de couvrir le mugissement du vent de sa voix, plus violent que jamais, pas de doute, elle est là-dedans !

En effet, la porte contre laquelle elle s'acharnait refusait de bouger, malgré le fait que l'ensemble des panneaux de bois constituant le petit établi tremblait sous l'effet de la bourrasque.

Noah, une main plaquée sur ses lunettes afin de les empêcher de s'envoler, dégaina sa baguette tant bien que mal, noyé sous les flots mouvant du tissu de sa robe, emporté par la brise hurlante.

- _Alohomora_ ! gémit-il en désespoir de cause, pointant le fin bâton en direction de la serrure, son bras sans cesse dévié par les bourrasques changeantes.

Au bout du troisième essaie, un déclic salvateur se fit enfin entendre et Arthémis se précipita contre le battant, enfonçant littéralement la porte tout en tirant Noah à l'intérieur avec vigueur. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Le vent, redoublant soudain d'intensité, avait manqué de lui faire lâcher sa baguette.

Haletant, les deux adolescents profitèrent de la quiétude toute relative du bâtiment aux murs envahis par les balais volants pour reprendre leur souffle, frigorifiés. Un sanglot leur parvint brusquement, les figeant sur place.

Lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, Arthémis contourna une lourde étagère croulant sous les nécessaires à balais lui masquant la vue, serrant par réflexe sa baguette au fond de sa poche.

La vision qui s'offrit alors à elle lui fendit littéralement le cœur. Lucile, recroquevillée entre deux piles de cartons, sanglotait de toutes ses forces, la tête entre les mains. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, si propres et si soignés d'ordinaire, tombaient en mèches folles sur ses frêles épaules et de ses yeux rougis s'écoulait un flot discontinu de lourdes larmes, roulant sans cesse jusqu'à la pointe de son menton, s'éparpillant sur sa robe couverte de terre et de poussière. Par moments, des sifflements étouffés s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle semblait complètement submergée par ses émotions, incapable même de prendre garde à la venue de ses amis.

- Lucile… ? souffla-t-elle, transcendée d'inquiétude, en amorçant un pas en avant.

Noah, resté en retrait, semblait totalement démuni face à la détresse de la jeune fille, peu habitué à faire face aux états d'âme de ses amies.

L'adolescente sursauta violemment en entendant son prénom, rivant son regard noyé de larmes sur ses deux camarades de classe, une terreur sourde clairement lisible au fond de ses prunelles. A l'extérieur, une bourrasque plus violente que les précédentes sembla ébranler toute la structure du petit bâtiment, faisant claquer les planches de bois entre elles.

Arthémis, effrayée, amorça un mouvement de recul. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait cru voir les murs pencher dangereusement, menaçant de s'effondrer sur eux sous la violence de la tempête. Partout autours d'eux, d'inquiétants craquements retentissaient, comme pour les défendre d'avancer davantage.

- Lucile, écoute, il faut que tu essayes de te calmer, reprit très vite la jeune fille au regard cerclé d'or, c'est toi qui déclenche cette tempête, pas vrai ?

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de la bouche de Lucile, qui s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps à l'approche des jeunes gens. A l'extérieur, le hurlement du vent, plus fort que jamais, sembla répondre à la question d'Arthémis pour elle.

- N'avancez pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se recroquevillant davantage contre le panneau de bois, je… Je ne contrôle plus rien ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive !

- Commence par arrêter de paniquer, intima fermement Arthémis, renonçant à prendre des pincettes avec elle, l'or de son regard flamboyant dans la pénombre de détermination, tu ne risques rien ici dans cette remise, d'accord ?

Bien loin d'apaiser la jeune fille, ses paroles semblèrent avoir l'effet inverse puisqu'un brusque coup de vent, plus violent que les précédents, ébranla brusquement l'entièreté du bâtiment, renversant avec fracas quelques cartons posés en équilibres précaires sur les étagères, étouffant au passage le cri effrayé de Noah.

- C'est à cause de Max, n'est-ce pas !? reprit très rapidement l'adolescente aux boucles brunes, son rythme cardiaque s'intensifiant sous l'effet de la pression tandis que tous les murs se mettaient à trembler de concert, vous vous êtes disputés hier, je le sais ! Je vous ais vus, désolée… Tu n'en peux plus de cette situation avec lui ? A toujours devoir tout lui dissimuler, je comprends tout à fait…

Le regard de Lucile s'étrécit, trahissant son trouble mais, à l'extérieur, l'intensité de la tempête restait la même. Au loin, malgré le tumulte, leur parvenait les clameurs terrifiées du stade. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour Max ? Peut-être avait-il fini par chuter de son balais, malgré les incantations protectrices du professeur Potter ?

Chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit, Arthémis reprit la parole, bravant les conseils de son amie en franchissant les derniers pas les séparant, le visage tendu.

- Écoute, j'ai eu tord de te pousser à bout à ce point avec cette histoire ! souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant face à elle, sous le regard pétrifié de Noah, resté en retrait, j'aurais du plus te faire confiance… Comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu étais ! Tu sais comment je suis, impulsive, à toujours me montrer méfiante, quitte à ignorer l'opinion même de ma meilleure amie ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute alors, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, crie-moi dessus si ça peut te soulager ! Mais ne me force pas à te voir dans un tel état…

Sa voix s'était étranglée dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure que les paroles en sortaient d'elles-mêmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait à ce point honnête envers sa propre attitude face à ses amis.

Profondément bouleversée par les dires de la jeune Serdaigle, Lucile s'était tue, ses sanglots s'évanouissant peu à peu.

- Non, gémit-elle, ses larmes continuant à couler de ses yeux en amande, non, c'est moi qui étais égoïste ! Je ne l'ai compris qu'après… Maintenant que je vois jusqu'à où peut aller Max lorsque je m'oppose à lui, je réalise à quel point j'ai été idiote… Et ça fait tellement mal… !

Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa, étouffé entre deux pleurs. Rageuse, elle effaça les traces de larmes de ses joues rougies. Le vent, soufflant toujours aussi fort, l'obligeait à crier pour se faire entendre, malgré la proximité de son amie.

- J'ai toujours été une fille rationnelle vous savez ? siffla-t-elle avec tristesse, les doigts crispés contre son front dans une attitude torturée, toujours à me fier à ma logique et à mon expérience avant toute chose… Qui aurait cru qu'un simple garçon suffirait à me mettre dans un état pareil ? Je suis ridicule, tellement ridicule…

- Non ! protesta Noah brusquement, surprenant les deux jeunes filles, je veux dire… C'est normal d'être bouleversée quand son petit-ami agit aussi bizarrement sur le terrain et après des disputes à répétition ! C'est du moins ce que je pense… Tu n'as pas à garder tout ça pour toi, sinon regarde où ça mène ? Tout finit par exploser au grand jour et pas de la meilleure façon… Crois-moi je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir jouer aux durs, rien de bien n'en ressort… !

Un silence troublé lui répondit. Dans les souvenirs des deux jeunes filles, c'était la première fois que Noah s'exprimait à ce point sur ses ressentis. A travers ses paroles maladroites, transparaissait son désir réel de venir en aide à l'adolescente.

- Je... sanglota Lucile, incapable de répondre, les larmes coulant de plus belle, je ne…

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, une masse de cheveux bouclés avait fondu sur elle, la faisant sursauter. L'instant d'après, Arthémis l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, ses membres frêles tremblant sous sa robe.

- Il a raison, souffla-t-elle à son oreille, tu n'as pas à endurer ça toute seule, jamais… Que ce soit une histoire de garçon ou quelque chose d'autre, si ça te bouleverse, alors c'est du pareil au même à mes yeux : je ne te laisserais pas tomber, querelle ou pas. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait penser le contraire, Lucile…

D'abord incrédule, la jeune fille demeura figé un long moment, incapable de trouver comment réagir, avant de brusquement lui rendre son étreinte, fondant en larmes pour de bon.

Arthémis passa de longues minutes à lui caresser ses cheveux fins et soyeux, dans une attitude à la fois coupable et rassurante, assistée maladroitement par un Noah hésitant qui se contentait de quelques tapes gauches sur l'épaule de Lucile, la réconfortant comme il pouvait.

« Tout va bien », répétaient-ils sans cesse, à mesure que les sanglots de leur camarade de classe diminuaient, en même temps que la clameur du vent à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'enfin, épuisée, Lucile parvint à réfréner sa détresse, les murs du local avaient définitivement cessés de trembler. De la tempête, ne restaient pour seules traces que les quelques balais et caisses renversées dans la pièce autours des trois adolescents, et les yeux rougis de la Serdaigle.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle enfin au bout d'un moment, lorsque la quiétude fut totalement retombée sur le parc de Poudlard, Arthémis et Noah la soutenant pour l'aider à se redresser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… C'est juste que voir Max agir d'une façon aussi immature sur le terrain à cause de moi…

- Tu n'étais responsable de rien, insista fermement l'adolescente aux boucles brunes, plantant son regard dans celui de son amie, tu étais… Simplement à bout, à cause de moi et de tout ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers jours.

- Le mieux ce serait de parler avec Max une fois qu'on sera retournés sur le terrain, conseilla Noah en menant la voie vers l'extérieur du local, une bonne discussion à tête reposée ça ne peut que vous faire du bien ! On est prêts à te soutenir s'il le faut.

Reconnaissante, Lucile hocha la tête, suivant ses deux amis sous la vive clarté du jour, ses pieds foulant l'herbe en partie arrachée par endroits, un pâle sourire naissant de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, mais je crois que je sais ce que j'ai à lui dire maintenant…

Alors que les trois adolescents, étrangement apaisés, approchaient du terrain de Quidditch, il leur apparut soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les cris des supporters s'étaient tus, laissant place à un silence sourd et oppressant. Fixant le ciel nouvellement dégagé par la tempête de Lucile au dessus des anneaux d'or, Noah constata, non sans angoisse, qu'aucun balais volant n'y déambulait.

- Oh mon dieu… souffla soudain Lucile en pressant le pas, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient suffisamment près du stade, il pouvait très clairement distinguer une masse d'élève regroupée avec fébrilité au centre du terrain. La plupart avaient laissé tomber leurs étendards sur la pelouse dans la précipitation et affichaient une mine inquiète, voire profondément choquée.

Les apercevant soudain depuis la foule, Sylvia et Mélanie jouèrent des coudes pour se précipiter dans leur direction, échevelées, leurs capes d'hiver de travers.

- Enfin vous voilà, où est-ce que vous étiez passés !? questionna la Poufsouffle, légèrement essoufflée, il y a eu un accident avec cette brusque tempête ! Un des joueurs est tombé en vol !

- Oh non… s'écria Arthémis, horrifiée, en se plaquant une main contre la bouche tandis que Lucile semblait vaciller sur place.

Noah eut tout juste le temps de la soutenir, sous le regard incrédule de leurs deux amies. Elles ne remarquèrent qu'à cet instant à quel point les robes de leurs trois comparses étaient froissées et couvertes de terres et de poussière.

- …Max ? parvint seulement à bredouiller la jeune Serdaigle, les yeux exorbités de terreur, tandis qu'une lignée d'élèves en rouge et bleu émergeait de la foule, leurs balais respectif sous le coude, deux d'entre eux parmi les plus costaux portant une silhouette inanimée à bout de bras.

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit brusquement lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage dur et mal rasé de son petit-ami parmi les porteurs, quelques bleus au coin des pommettes, le sang coagulé accumulé sous son nez cassé, mais apparemment intact. Soulagement qui s'effaça presque aussitôt lorsqu'elle parvint à distinguer son teint blafard, perclus d'inquiétude.

Baissant lentement les yeux, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la haute silhouette inconsciente et les cheveux bouclés en bataille de Ben, dans les bras de son petit-ami, avant que celui-ci ne soit arraché à son regard, emporté à toute allure vers le château, dans un silence de mort.

* * *

><p>Une ambiance pesante régnait sur le dortoir de Serdaigle. Les membres de l'équipe, chassés de l'infirmerie plusieurs heures plus tôt par la sévère Mademoiselle Traine et ses règles incongrues concernant les visites, avaient refusé de se défaire de leur robe bleue nuit et veillaient silencieusement autours d'une table, non loin de l'âtre.<p>

Adossé dans la niche d'un des hauts vitraux de la pièce, le dos confortablement calé contre un coussin, Noah fixait le visage tendu et concentré de Tommy à l'autre bout de la salle, assis entre John et Lorenzo, que Célia, en temps que petite-amie s'acharnait à consoler tant bien que mal en s'accrochant à son bras de toutes ses forces. Sa frêle taille formulait un contraste étonnant avec la forte carrure du capitaine de l'équipe.

Arthémis, assise à même le sol, la tête plongée dans un livre d'Astronomie, s'acharnait à calculer, et recalculer cent fois la position de planètes d'un devoir qu'elle avait déjà fini depuis longtemps, trompant son angoisse comme elle le pouvait.

- Tout va bien se passer, affirma d'un ton mal assuré le jeune homme aux lunettes en se laissant glisser jusqu'à son amie, le professeur Puyol nous a assuré qu'il n'était pas tombé de haut et que le professeur Potter avait réussi à amortir sa chute. Ben a juste besoin de repos, rien de plus !

- C'est plus pour Lucile que je m'inquiète, confessa Arthémis après un bref tant de pause, refermant son ouvrage d'un coup sec, la pauvre doit se sentir affreusement coupable, d'autant plus que, d'après ce que nous a dit Béa, c'est en venant en aide à Max que Ben a été désarçonné… Tu sais à quel point ces deux là sont proches.

Un soupir vide de sens lui répondit. Noah ne savait guère que penser de toute cette affaire. A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée et une fine bruine battait contre les carreaux par intermittence, faisant échos au froid étrange qui avait envahi la pièce depuis plusieurs heures. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas signe de nouvelle tempête impromptue, signe que Lucile avait réussi à domestiquer ses émotions jusqu'à présent… Une chance ! Sa démonstration de force s'était dévoilée nettement plus impressionnante que celles de Sylvia et Mélanie avant elle. Plus dangereuse également…

- En tout cas plus le temps passe et plus notre théorie se vérifie… reprit Noah en baissant d'un ton, alerte. Avec l'accident de Ben, la Salle Commune était encore bondée, malgré l'heure tardive. Comme si une gigantesque chaine de solidarité s'était soudain formée parmi les Serdaigle, preuve, s'il en était besoin, de l'importance du Quidditch et de ses joueurs à leurs yeux, avec Lucile qui maîtrise l'Air sans baguette tout à coup… Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle avait rêvé d'un aigle juste avant le match d'aujourd'hui !

Silencieuse, Arthémis opina du chef lentement. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se sentait épuisée et n'avait guère envie d'investiguer plus avant sur les mystérieux pouvoirs les habitant. Elle s'était lassée de tous ces mystères qui ne semblaient pas décider à se recouper pour enfin lui permettre d'entrapercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une portion de la vérité. Sans compter que, pour la première fois, leurs petites cachotteries avaient pris une dimension des plus effrayantes. Cette fois-ci, il y avait eu un blessé.

Profitant de l'effervescence d'après-match, Noah et Arthémis s'étaient empressés de parler à Mélanie et Sylvia des nouveaux supposés pouvoirs de Lucile, tandis que l'intéressée disparaissait en direction de l'infirmerie, tenant à tenir compagnie à Max dans cette douloureuse épreuve. Elle n'était pas reparue depuis, pas plus que le Gryffondor, mettant les nerfs de ses amis à rude épreuve.

Sylvia s'était montrée particulièrement alarmée par la situation, persuadée qu'ils étaient allés trop loin cette fois-ci et que quelqu'un avait du faire le rapprochement entre cette mystérieuse tempête et eux. Elle avait piqué une telle crise de nerf à l'idée de devoir répondre de ses actes au Ministère qu'Arthémis avait préféré garder pour elle le regard impérieux que lui avait lancé le professeur Potter depuis les tribunes, lorsqu'elle s'était éclipsée à la recherche de Lucile.

En proie à ses pensées, elle en fut brusquement tirée lorsque la porte de la Salle Commune coulissa en grinçant, faisant se figer les Serdaigle sur place. Les joueurs de l'équipe s'était tous redressés d'un bond.

Sur le pas de la porte, plus frêle et épuisée que jamais, se tenait Lucile, les traits tirés mais un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres.

- Alors !? s'enquit Lorenzo, se détachant momentanément de Célia pour jouer son rôle de capitaine, est-ce qu'il… ?

- Il va bien, le rassura immédiatement la jeune fille en remettant en place ses mèches rebelles d'un geste nerveux, il… Il avait quelques fractures mais une poignée de sortilèges a suffi à le remettre sur pied ! Mademoiselle Traine lui a prescrit une journée entière de repos, au cas où, mais il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelle… Une chance ! Il dormait quand je suis partie. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant….

Et, esquivant adroitement les questions des joueurs de Serdaigle, la jeune fille contourna la foule des élèves pour rejoindre d'un pas saccadé ses deux amis, assis auprès du haut vitrail de la salle, se laissant tomber à leur côté avec un soupir de fatigue.

Pris de pitié, Noah lui tendit l'un des coussins de l'estrade qu'elle accepta avec soulagement, s'allongeant dessus à même le sol. Soucieuse, Arthémis entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, à l'image de ce qu'elle avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, dans une attitude réconfortante. Lucile ne chercha pas à la repousser.

- Max était sous le choc, finit-elle par lâcher au bout d'un moment, ses yeux mi-clos rivés sur les motifs complexes du plafond, Ben est son meilleur ami après tout, et le voir inconscient comme ça sur ce lit à l'infirmerie…

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Conservant le silence, Noah et Arthémis lui laissèrent le temps de récupérer avant de poursuivre, d'une voix lente :

- Ça nous aura au moins permis de discuter en toute tranquillité, admit-elle, et il a fini par en découler quelque chose d'assez évident, en somme, aux vues de ces derniers jours…

L'adolescente prit une profonde inspiration. On devinait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui était douloureux mais que, pourtant, d'une certaine manière, il fallait qu'elle le laisse sortir. Elle avait trop renfermé de sentiments au fond d'elle dernièrement pour se permettre de continuer sur cette lancée destructrice.

- Nous avons décidé de rompre, finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix blanche, c'était la seule bonne décision à prendre…

Sous le choc, Arthémis cessa de lui caresser les cheveux, interdite. Elle ne trouvait rien à répondre. Au fond d'elle, une petite voix s'était mise à crier à pleins poumons qu'elle était la responsable de cette rupture. Que, si elle avait su faire preuve de plus de discernement, jamais sa meilleure amie n'en serait arrivée à de telles extrémités. Max était son premier petit-ami après tout. En la voyant mettre fin à cette histoire si tôt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de culpabilité la transpercer de part en part, telle une lance glacée.

Noah, bien que tout aussi surpris, parvint cependant à reprendre ses esprits plus rapidement, se montrant direct :

- Tu es sûre de toi ? questionna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait doux, je veux dire… Vous aviez l'air si heureux ensembles !

Gravement, la jeune Serdaigle au visage fin hocha la tête. Malgré la profonde tristesse qui perçait à travers ses traits, on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux en amande qu'il s'agissait là d'une décision murement réfléchie.

- C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, insista-t-elle, pour lui comme pour moi. Je n'étais pas prête à lui faire confiance sur toute la ligne, et lui n'était pas prêt à me laisser conserver mes propres secrets jusqu'à un certain point… Quel avenir peut-il y avoir entre deux êtres, si ces derniers ne parviennent même pas à communiquer ?

Elle avait lancé ces dernières paroles d'un ton égal, comme si elle s'était contentée de réciter des formules mathématiques. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Arthémis se sentit profondément bouleversée par ces paroles.

Doucement, et malgré tous ses efforts, une larme unique perla du coin de ses yeux cerclés d'or, roulant le long de sa joue jusqu'à chuter, comme au ralentis, jusqu'aux entremêlements formés par les mèches claires de Lucile entre ses doigts pâles.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Sous les premiers flocons

_Avant de présenter ce chapitre 19, je tiens à remercier EihpoT pour son commentaire, le premier sur cette fic extérieur à nos connaissances, à Labyrinthe-infini et à moi ! Ça nous fait vraiment énormément plaisir à tous les deux de sentir notre travail apprécié (malgré les horribles fautes d'orthographe que je ne cesse de disséminer un peu partout...) ! Ta théorie sur Joshuan est intéressante, je te laisse le loisir de découvrir si tu as raison ou non par la suite (sinon c'est pas drôle ! Ah ah !)~ Pour les autres lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à l'imiter en postant vos impressions !  
><em>

_Sur ce laïus, je vous quitte en vous laissant tous le loisir de savourer ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous~  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter n'appartient ni à Labyrinthe-infini, ni à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 - Sous les premiers flocons<strong>

La Grande Salle était déjà pleine de monde et de bruit lorsqu'Arthémis y pénétra pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, l'air ensommeillé et sa robe enfilée maladroitement par-dessus un épais pull de laine. Malgré les torches qui flambaient plus joyeusement que jamais depuis quelques semaines sur les murs épais du château, la fraicheur qui s'était installée progressivement sur les landes avait fini par gagner les couloirs, annonçant les couleurs de l'hiver avec vigueur pour les pauvres étudiants qui n'avaient rapidement eu d'autre choix que d'enfiler une couche de vêtements supplémentaire. Au dessus de leur tête, le plafond magique affichait encore un ciel d'un noir d'encre, signe que les journées avaient commencé à raccourcir à une allure considérable. Décembre débutait, et le moral des élèves s'en faisait ressentir.

Le regard encore noyé de sommeil, elle parcourut d'une œil vitreux la table des Serdaigle jusqu'à enfin repérer Lucile, assise à côté de Béa et Célia, comme à son habitude, qui lui fit aussitôt un grand geste de la main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre.

Paresseusement, l'adolescente laissa ses pieds chaussés de bottes épaisses la porter jusqu'à ses amis, s'asseyant avec un soupir appréciateur sur le confortable banc, juste à côté de la jeune fille au regard de renard. Cette dernière paraissait, en contraste avec l'adolescente aux boucles brunes, plus en forme que jamais, mâchonnant ses céréales aux copeaux de fruits séchés avec application, relisant ses notes d'un œil attentif, sa main restée libre suivant les lignes élégantes de son écriture d'un geste ample.

Arthémis, épuisée par la semaine lourde de travail qui venait de s'écouler et ne pensant plus qu'à profiter du repos dûment mérité du week-end qui s'annonçait, émit un grognement de dépit. Percluse de sommeil comme elle l'était, elle en avait presque oublié l'exercice pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui devait avoir lieu en fin d'après-midi, plongeant les élèves de Serdaigle dans un état d'extrême fébrilité.

- Oh zut… soupira-t-elle en renonçant à tirer ses propres notes de son sac, tournant son regard en direction de Noah, attablé en face d'elle aux côtés d'une Lexie totalement apathique, ses cheveux noirs effilés trempant négligemment dans son bol de lait.

Bien loin de l'assurance décontractée de Lucile, le jeune homme paraissait en proie à une vive panique. Renonçant à manger, il passait son temps à balayer frénétiquement ses parchemins des yeux, agitant silencieusement sa baguette de temps à autre au dessus de son verre dans la reproduction maladroite de divers sortilèges de défense, parmi lesquels Arthémis reconnut une tentative d' « Impédimenta » relativement approximative.

- Calmez-vous un peu, proposa Célia, que toute cette effervescence ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde, noyant sous les miettes de pain son insigne de préfet, dont le bleu s'était déjà bien terni, le professeur Potter est cool, tout va bien se passer cet aprèm' ! Pensez plutôt à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard de demain !

Il était vrai qu'une affichette, placardée sur le panneau de leur Salle Commune en début de semaine, leur avait annoncé cette dernière permission de visite au seul village sorcier des environs avant le début des vacances de Noël, qui approchaient à grands pas.

- Tu as quelque chose à acheter ? s'enquit Lucile, sans pour autant se détacher de ses notes, prenant part à la conversation.

Avant que Célia n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une flopée de battement d'ailes retentit brusquement dans la Grande Salle et, l'instant d'après, une véritable nuée de hiboux jaillissaient des ouvertures aménagées à la base du plafond, transportant lettres et colis jusqu'à leur destinataire avec habileté.

La préfète de Serdaigle réceptionna au vol le dernier exemplaire, couvert de rosée, de la Gazette du Sorcier, apporté par une Chouette Hulotte d'un brun majestueux qui se posa précipitamment sur le pichet de jus de citrouille le plus proche, tendant une patte ornementée d'une bourse de cuir dans la direction de la jeune fille d'un geste impérieux.

Un sourire coupable sur les lèvres, Célia s'empressa de plonger les mains dans ses amples poches, à la recherche des quelques Noises nécessaires pour payer le journal des sorciers le plus célèbre du pays.

- Je crois que je manque un peu de monnaie, geignit-elle en extirpant une seule et unique malheureuse pièce de bronze des pans de sa robe, Béa, tu veux bien m'avancer… ?

La jeune fille aux étonnants yeux bleus n'avait pas attendu son amie pour agir, versant dors et déjà les 5 Noises réglementaires dans la bourse de la chouette d'un geste machinal, qui en disait long sur les habitudes de l'adolescente en matière d'argent.

Reconnaissant, l'oiseau hocha la tête avant de reprendre son envol, éclaboussant Célia d'une volée de gouttelettes de jus de citrouille au passage. Pas rancunière, la jeune fille se mit aussitôt à lire, disparaissant presque entièrement derrière son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorciers.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit la préfète tout en parcourant les articles d'un œil distrait, vous n'avez rien à acheter ? Je pensais aller me choisir une robe d'apparat d'ici demain pour le bal de Noël annuel ! C'est notre dernière occasion d'y aller après tout…

- Le bal de Noël ? s'étonna Arthémis, soudain tirée de ses rêveries, il y a ce genre de choses à Poudlard ? Je n'étais pas au courant !

Lucile, tout aussi intéressée, se décida enfin à poser ses notes, se tournant en direction de la préfète, l'oreille tendue. Si, au fil des semaines, elle avait fini par se remettre parfaitement de sa rupture avec Max, elle devait bien admettre qu'un minimum de frivolité n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- C'est une tradition assez nouvelle en fait, expliqua Béa à la place de son amie, lui permettant de poursuivre sa lecture tranquillement, le prédécesseur du professeur Potter l'a instaurée après en avoir lui-même connu un durant ses études, à titre exceptionnel, et c'est resté depuis. Il a lieu la veille des vacances de Noël, comme ça tous les élèves peuvent participer et se reposer ensuite dans le train, sans avoir à se soucier des cours ! C'est un événement très attendu et surtout l'occasion de faire un peu autre chose que bosser ici, à Poudlard.

- J'avoue que j'attends ça avec impatience, commenta soudain Aurélia, la petite-amie de Léon qui écoutait de loin leur discussion jusqu'à présent, triturant sa robe de sorcière, on peut porter autre chose que cet uniforme banal à en crever et puis, soyons honnêtes, c'est l'occasion de faire de belles rencontres, si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire.

Tout en parlant, elle accorda un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Arthémis qui sentit soudain ses joues s'empourprer, avant de se faire de nouveau emportée par un Léon hilare, ses cheveux roux flamboyant à la lueur des lampes.

Entortillant une mèche de cheveux bruns autour de son doigt, la jeune Serdaigle se surprit à penser au visage carré et au regard doux derrière ses épaisses lunettes de Vincent Dubois, qu'elle n'avait guère eut le temps de revoir depuis le dernier match de Quidditch. Cependant, très vite, l'image de Kevin Troiscocu vint se superposer à celle du séduisant capitaine de Gryffondor et elle secoua la tête vivement, agacée. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser aux garçons, avec cette surcharge de travail qui pesait sur ses épaules. D'ici au bal, nombre de choses pouvaient encore subvenir après tout !

- Puisqu'on parle de Noël, reprit soudain Béa, curieuse, à l'adresse des trois nouveaux 5ème années, vous rentrez chez vous pour les vacances ?

- Moi pas, répondit Noah d'un ton sombre, tâchant de se saisir d'un toast malgré ses mains couvertes de l'encre de ses notes, depuis que je suis à Poudlard c'est assez… tendu… avec mes parents. Je préfère passer un Noël tranquille de toute manière !

Une fois de plus, Arthémis demeura silencieuse, coupable. Elle savait à quel point son ami comptait sur l'école de sorcellerie pour trouver sa place, suite au mauvais accueil de sa famille face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Cependant, avec ses maigres résultats en cours et les moqueries qu'il devait subir de la part de ses camarades depuis le fameux cours sur les licornes, elle avait la sensation qu'il peinait à se faire à ce nouvel univers. Peut-être que des vacances entières à Poudlard ne seraient, au final, guère moins moroses qu'en compagnie de ses austères parents ?

Elle-même demeurait indécise quant à ce qu'elle devait faire lors de l'avènement des vacances. Elle n'avait échangé que peu de lettres avec sa mère depuis leur dernière dispute et, si son frère, son père et ses animaux lui manquaient, et si elle avait hâte de voir à quel point la maison avait avancé dans son petit-village, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se faisait une joie à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau en tête à tête avec sa génitrice caractérielle.

- Je vais peut-être rester ici aussi en fait, commenta-t-elle sobrement, plus pour elle-même que pour ses camarades de classe, tout en grignotant une tartine de confiture du bout des dents.

A cet instant, un cri retentit de derrière le journal à ses côtés, lui faisant faire un bond de frayeur. Un moment plus tard, Célia étalait copieusement la Gazette du Sorcier devant eux, écartant sans ménagements bols encore à demi-pleins et corbeilles de fruit, une expression surexcitée sur le visage.

- Regardez ça ! s'écria-t-elle en désignant un article bien spécifique, s'étalant sur pas moins d'une page entière de l'épais papier.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucile et Arthémis se penchèrent par-dessus l'épaule de la préfète afin de déchiffrer les lignes de texte, bien vite suivies par les autres Serdaigle alentours, tout aussi intrigués par ce remue-ménage.

_Arrêtée pour pas moins de la troisième fois en six mois, la fauteuse de trouble bien connue de la presse depuis quelques temps sous le nom d'Alecta Erinyes a cette fois-ci revendiqué ses idéaux d'une façon bien plus radicale qu'auparavant, mettant dans l'embarras les employés du ministère._

_En effet, dans la soirée de jeudi dernier, accompagnée d'un petit groupe de fidèles, la meneuse du groupe subversif prônant sans vergogne une révélation pure et dure du monde sorcier auprès des moldus a mené sa première action de grande envergure dans les rues de Londres, et plus précisément aux alentours d'un des quartiers les plus fréquentés de la ville. Profitant des achats de Noël, la jeune sorcière a été retrouvée en train de produire sortilèges explosifs sur sortilèges explosifs dans les airs dans un véritable spectacle pyrotechnique, tandis que ses acolytes rameutaient un maximum de monde, clamant avec ferveur l'absence de trucage dans ces feux d'artifices magiques._

_Fort heureusement les moldus présents, fidèles à leur habitude de ne rien croire, n'y virent là qu'une attraction divertissante et le ministère n'eut aucun mal à arrêter la jeune Alecta, tout juste diplômée de sa maîtrise en Enchantements et en Histoire occulte de la magie, rappelons-le. Plusieurs sortilèges d'amnésie durent cependant être administrés par la suite._

_Alecta Erinyes, bien connue des forces de l'ordre pour ses actions virulentes, risque une amende particulièrement salée pour ce dernier écart au Code du Secret, mais n'a cependant pas tenu à s'exprimer sur ses agissements…_

- Elle a remis ça ! commenta Célia en sautillant sur place, ses mèches cuivrées rebondissant contre son front, coupant la lecture des adolescents, cette Alecta Erinyes de la dernière fois ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse se livrer à de telles démonstrations face à des moldus !

- Sans compter que ça aurait pu être dangereux, surenchérit Lucile en croisant les bras, un sortilège explosif mal maîtrisé et on pouvait s'attendre à retrouver plus d'un moldu à l'hôpital ! Cette fois-ci, elle aurait risqué bien plus simple amende.

- Ça fait trois fois qu'on entend parler d'elle, n'empêche, fit remarquer Noah, qui s'était à nouveau laissé distraire de ses révisions, je me demande jusqu'où elle va aller la prochaine fois… ?

Un silence pensif lui répondit, tandis que l'image de la sorcière aux cheveux rouges hérissés, sa baguette brandit dans les airs projetant des éclairs s'imposait à l'esprit des Serdaigles.

Consultant sa montre, Célia clôt brutalement le journal, surprenant ses condisciples, la mine affolée.

- Oh là là, vous avez vu l'heure !? s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant littéralement de sa place, hissant son sac de cours sur l'épaule tout en y fourrant pelle-mêle l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier, on doit être en Divination dans 5 minutes à peine ! On ne va jamais arriver à la Tour à temps… Je pars devant !

Et, enfournant un dernier toast dans sa bouche, elle se rua aussitôt vers la sortie, sous le regard perplexe de ses condisciples, ses manches trop grandes pour elle ondulant dans les airs en claquant.

- Je suppose qu'elle a raison, soupira Lucile en rangeant proprement ses notes dans son trieur, mieux vaut y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas voir Pellatiars s'énerver pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année.

- Ça apporterait au moins une touche de divertissement à son cours, soupira Arthémis en emboitant le pas à son amie, Noah sur ses talons, ses livres encore sous le bras, tandis que Lexie et Béa leur adressaient de petits signes d'encouragement depuis leur place.

Depuis le début de l'année, avec la troublante révélation de l'enseignante quant aux origines célèbres de sa mère, la jeune fille n'avait guère réussi à apprécier le professeur, allant même jusqu'à la fuir lorsqu'elle la croisait par hasard dans les couloirs, arborant le même air rêveur et contemplatif qu'elle avait en cours. S'ajoutait à cela la frustration de se montrer catastrophique dans une matière pour laquelle sa mère excellait par le passé, et les regards condescendants à la limite de la déception que lui lançaient par moment la professeure de Divination, lui tapant singulièrement sur les nerfs.

Se préparant mentalement à subir une nouvelle heure de supplice, Arthémis se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la haute porte de bois massif lorsqu'une haute silhouette lui barra brusquement le passage, manquant de peu de la faire trébucher.

Relevant la tête, l'adolescente reconnut l'insigne de préfète vert émeraude et les mèches courtes aux reflets violets de Lyn Wanser, son habituel air sombre et énigmatique sur le visage.

- Arthémis, tu tombes bien ! lança la Serpentard en l'entrainant légèrement à l'écart, la séparant de ses amis momentanément, je te cherchais, je voulais te donner ceci.

Plongeant la main dans son sac, la préfète en extirpa une épaisse liasse de journaux jaunis par le temps, maintenus ensembles par une ficelle rapiécée, s'attirant un regard incrédule de la part de sa cadette de Serdaigle.

- Euh, merci, lâcha-t-elle, abasourdie, en acceptant ce qu'elle identifiait désormais comme un série d'anciennes éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais pourquoi tu me donnes tout ça ?

- Ce sont les articles en rapport avec ta mère, répondit patiemment Lyn en sirotant sa tasse de café noir, qu'elle avait gardée à la main, tu sais, ceux dont je t'avais parlés et que ma mère avait conservés… Je viens de les recevoir par hibou, et je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser !

Croisant le regard un peu perdu d'Arthémis, la préfète étouffa un soupira de lassitude.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait le lien, avec cette histoire de Salle secrète dans Poudlard et de rêves partagés, souffla-t-elle tout bas en prenant bien garde à ne pas se laisser surprendre par une oreille indiscrète, ta mère était une Voyante renommée et, du jour au lendemain, sans donner d'explications, elle mit fin à sa carrière. Ça, associé à sa réticence à te parler du monde de la magie, il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons, pas vrai ?

Soufflée, Arthémis ne trouva rien à répondre. A dire vrai, elle avait éprouvé tant de ressentiment envers sa mère au cours des derniers mois qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas songé à faire le lien entre son étrange situation et le brusque éloignement de sa mère du monde de la magie, des années auparavant. Juste avant sa naissance en réalité, maintenant qu'elle y repensait. Il y avait du vrai dans le discours de Lyn : ses rêves mystérieux et la Salle des Prophètes n'avaient peut-être rien à voir avec les cachotteries de sa génitrice, mais il y avait là suffisamment pour se permettre de se lancer dans des recherches plus poussées.

- Tu as raison, affirma la jeune Serdaigle en glissant la liasse de papier ancien dans son propre sac avec dextérité, il y a quelque chose de bizarre derrière tout ça… Je te remercie vraiment en tout cas pour ces articles !

- Pas de soucis, lui assura Lyn avec un fin sourire, s'éloignant déjà de nouveau vers la table des Serpentard, feuillette-les dés que tu en as l'occasion, n'oublie juste pas de me les rendre quand tu en auras terminé.

Et, avec un dernier clin d'œil, elle disparut dans la foule, laissant à la jeune fille tout le loisir de se plonger dans de nouvelles pensées tortueuses, sa tête fourmillant de théories parmi les plus abracadabrantesques. Dissimulé au sein de son sac, siégeait peut-être enfin un début de réponse à ses questions sans fin.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la cloche annonçant le début des cours se mit à sonner à travers le hall qu'Arthémis se souvint brusquement qu'elle était sensée se trouver en cours de Divination à cette heure. Furibonde contre elle-même, elle se précipita aussitôt vers l'escalier de marbre en retenant un juron, sautant les marches quatre à quatre.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la trappe menant à la salle de cours, essoufflée et rouge de sueur, ce fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une foule d'élèves compacte, massée devant l'escalier d'argent dépliable. Curieusement, aucun de ses camarades de classe ne semblait décidé à monter, discutant à voix basse d'un ton interrogateur et pressé.

- Pas de Divination aujourd'hui ! lui confirma Célia lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se frayer un passage jusqu'à son groupe, s'insérant non sans difficulté entre Noah et Lucile, apparemment le professeur Pellatiars est entrée dans une de ses fameuses Transes ! Zita vient de la trouver dans cet état. Elle risque de ne pas pouvoir nous faire cours pendant un moment !

- Une de ses _quoi _? s'étonna Arthémis tout en s'affairant à reprendre son souffle, épuisée par sa course folle à travers les interminables couloirs de Poudlard.

- Ça lui arrive de temps à autre, se contenta de répondre la préfète en haussant les épaules, son « don de troisième vue » -elle forma des guillemets avec ses doigts- s'enclenche sans qu'elle s'y attende et elle entre dans une sorte de coma méditatif le temps que sa « prédiction » lui arrive en entier… Ça peut durer longtemps comme ça ! Lors de ma Troisième Année, elle était restée inconsciente pendant deux mois entiers, tout ça pour nous annoncer, à son réveil, que l'un des membres les plus influents de la Délégation Magique Internationale allait démissionner. Bien entendu, le temps qu'elle reprenne connaissance pour nous dire ça, sa prédiction s'était déjà réalisée… Enfin vous voyez le topo !

Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, sous le regard consterné des nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard, deux jeunes hommes costaux de Gryffondor descendaient délicatement les échelons, portant dans leurs bras la longue silhouette filiforme du professeur Pellatiars, les yeux mi-clos, cintrée dans son habituelle et repoussante robe à fleurs. De sa bouche entrouverte, s'échappait par instant un flot discontinu de babillages sans queue-ni-tête à la fois comique et inquiétant.

Arthémis la suivit d'un œil franchement dépité tandis que ses condisciples de la maison au lion d'or lui passaient devant d'un air résigné, portant l'enseignante manifestement plongée dans le sommeil en direction de l'infirmerie. Célia en profita pour sortir Dièse de sa poche de poitrine, accrochant à sa patte une minuscule missive.

- Je préviens le professeur Puyol, au cas où, annonça-t-elle en libérant le minuscule Syphlorin qui se mit aussitôt à foncer à travers le couloir, manquant à deux reprises de percuter le mur, ne parvenant à négocier sa survie qu'à travers une série de virages des plus audacieux, bon ! Maintenant qu'on est certains de ne pas avoir cours, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

Déjà, le reste du groupe de Divination de Cinquième Année se dispersait en bavardant gaiment, discutant de la tournure des événements avec emphase. La joie de se retrouver avec une heure de libre inespérée supplantait largement l'inquiétude que pouvait susciter le fait de voir le professeur Pellatiars retrouvée inerte dans sa salle de classe. De toute évidence, Arthémis était loin d'être la seule à ne pas tenir l'enseignante en très haute estime.

Sentant un profond et déplacé sentiment de satisfaction l'envahir, la jeune fille en question s'étira paresseusement, faisant craquer ses vertèbres avec application.

- Ça vous dit de vous détendre un peu pour une fois ? proposa-t-elle à la cantonade, un brusque accès de paresse l'envahissant, Mélanie et Sylvia doivent trainer dans le parc à l'heure qu'il est… Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ?

- Par ce froid !? s'exclama Célia d'un ton horrifié, je passe pour ma part ! Je vais plutôt en profiter pour aller rejoindre Lorenzo pendant que je le peux… A tout à l'heure en Histoire de la Magie !

Et, sans attendre de protestation, la jeune Serdaigle bondit à son tour à travers le couloir, disparaissait à l'angle sous les fustigations d'un groupe de portraits, manifestement réveillés par l'agitation ambiante.

- Une vraie pile électrique, soupira Lucile avec néanmoins un demi-sourire, bon… On va dans le parc alors ?

N'ayant aucune objection à formuler, Noah se plia à l'opinion générale et, resserrant le col de sa cape d'hiver, s'empressa d'emboiter le pas de ses deux comparses en direction des escaliers, une moue morose sur le visage. Après tout, réviser au grand air lui ferait peut-être du bien pour l'examen à venir ?

* * *

><p>Mélanie et Sylvia s'étaient installées un peu à l'écart des autres rares étudiants suffisamment braves pour supporter le froid du parc, leurs cheveux sombres ondulant gracieusement sous l'effet de la brise matinale. Face à elles le lac, vaste étendue d'un blanc de neige assorti à la couleur du ciel, s'étendait à perte de vue, sa surface d'huile uniquement troublée par quelques brèves vaguelettes trahissant la présence du Calmar géant et de sa famille non loin du bord.<p>

Inspirant à pleins poumons de grandes goulées d'air, les deux adolescentes profitaient de leur temps libre avec toute la ferveur dont étaient capables les étudiantes submergées de travail qu'elles étaient, assises toutes deux à même la petite plage de galets qu'elles s'étaient appropriées –un petit coin calme et à l'écart du parc, dans lequel elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver à l'occasion depuis quelques temps-, emmitouflée dans leurs capes épaisses.

Mélanie, un épais volume déjà bien écorné sur ses genoux repliés, feuilletait d'un œil distrait ses pages, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil furtif en direction du château, visiblement en attente de quelque chose.

Sylvia, quant à elle, semblait sur le point de s'assoupir, adossée contre le tronc épais de l'unique chêne présent dans les environs, projetant son ombre protectrice sur sa frêle silhouette et lui fournissant un abris efficace contre la morsure du vent. Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti dans ce coin du parc de Poudlard, étonnamment calme, comme si, sur cette minuscule et discrète plage de galets, les deux jeunes filles avaient trouvé un lieu sacré et mystérieux, les isolant du reste du château.

Ses grands yeux fixés sur les branches, nues à cette période de l'année, du chêne, Sylvia sentait peu à peu ses paupières s'alourdir. Plus les secondes s'égrainaient, et plus la silhouette de Mélanie, non loin d'elle, se brouillait, et les murmures des conversations des autres élèves et du vent se faisaient lointains. Bientôt, bien au chaud dans ses épaisses et nombreuses couches de vêtements, son énorme écharpe remontée jusqu'à son nez délicat rougissant sous l'effet du froid, la jeune fille eut l'impression de plonger dans une véritable mer de coton, son esprit s'évadant vers d'étranges contrées. Seule subsistait la sensation à la fois ferme et confortable du tronc dans son dos, lui apportant une présence étonnamment apaisante, comme si l'arbre l'avait enveloppée de ses bras protecteurs.

Les yeux mi-clos, Sylvia se surprit à tendre l'oreille, se laissant bercer par la douce respiration du vent à travers les branchages secs du chêne, semblant le gorger de vie. Dans son dos, tout contre sa peau, elle avait l'impression de sentir circuler sous l'écorce de l'arbre la sève chaude et vivifiante, transportant les nutriments à travers tout l'organisme dans un cycle infini. Se laissant porter par l'écoulement du liquide, la jeune fille redescendit le long du tronc, pénétrant dans les racines noueuses, profondément ancrées dans le sol, se diffusant tel un réseau incroyable à travers l'ensemble du parc, communiquant avec ses pairs par moment dans un échange muet, et pourtant lourd de sens.

Adossée contre ce chêne, elle avait la sensation incroyablement grisante de ressentir l'ensemble de la forêt de Poudlard. Soudainement, c'était l'entière végétation du lieu qui lui appartenait, bruissant silencieusement, portant leurs murmures diffus jusqu'à ses oreilles frigorifiées avec humilité. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la terre.

Puis, brusquement, un tressautement la tira de ses songes et, terrifiée, le cœur tambourinant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, Sylvia rouvrit les yeux. Presque aussitôt, la formidable sensation s'évanouit et la jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau seule en, compagnie de Mélanie, assise à même le sol sur un coussin de galets blancs et soigneusement polis par les eaux du lac.

Les mains moites, elle se rendit soudain compte que, dans son demi-sommeil, elle s'était mise à serrer sa baguette dans sa poche. Pestant contre elle-même, elle tira ses mains de sa robe et, d'un geste nerveux, s'empara d'un brin d'herbe solitaire qui pointait à travers les pierres rondes, entreprenant de le réduire en pièce distraitement, vidant son esprit mis à mal.

En vérité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait face à une telle expérience. Cette impression de communion avec la nature lui était déjà survenue plus d'une fois depuis cette fameuse nuit où elle avait transformé son dortoir en une véritable serre par inadvertance. Il lui suffisait de se retrouver un peu trop longtemps à vagabonder dans le parc entre deux classes où à rêvasser en cours de Botanique pour que, sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit se mette à diverger, comme sous l'appel d'une puissante entité.

Cette sensation, bien que mortifiante, ne l'avait jamais poussée à se confier à ses amis qui ignoraient, de fait, tout de sa tourmente. Une seule chose lui permettait de lutter contre cet étrange engourdissement survenant de façon constante en présence de plantes : sa peur panique à l'idée que ses mystérieux pouvoirs puissent être découverts. Les siens comme ceux de ses amis par ailleurs !

Car oui, Sylvia était terrifiée. A la simple pensée que le ministère puisse les arracher à leur petite vie tranquille pour les étudier, son corps tout entier se mettait à trembler et elle restait pétrifiée, prisonnière d'une sourde angoisse. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que son attitude était puérile, voire teintée de paranoïa. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait démordre de l'idée qu'il y avait là quelque chose de dangereux dans toutes ces histories de pouvoirs liés aux quatre éléments et de rêves partagés.

- Tout va bien ? fit subitement la voix de Mélanie devant elle, la ramenant à la réalité.

Elle avait du se mettre à pâlir, en proie à ses sombres pensées. Son amie de Poufsouffle, son dictionnaire de Runes baissé, la dévisageait à présent d'un air inquiet, une ride soucieuse barrant son front.

Esquissant un sourire forcé, Sylvia se reprit presque aussitôt. Inutile d'alarmer la pétillante jeune fille plus que de raison.

- Oui oui, désolée ! répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant avant de hâtivement dévier la conversation, je me demandais juste… Tu ne devais pas réviser ton option avec Joshuan ce matin ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'il devait t'aider à rattraper ton retard en Runes Anciennes ?

Sa petite ruse fonctionna parfaitement puisque la suspicion disparut presque aussitôt du visage de Mélanie, laissant place à un voile d'inquiétude à peine dissimulé. Il était toujours aussi efficace d'aborder la question du beau jeune homme à la cicatrice face à l'adolescente.

- C'était ce qui était prévu en effet, confirma-t-elle d'un ton dans lequel perçait une pointe de frustration, cependant, il ne se sentait pas bien ce matin et on a tous convenu, à Poufsouffle, qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose, quitte à sécher les cours. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse !

Avec un frisson, Mélanie ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le matin même où le séduisant jeune homme, le teint blafard et de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, avait insisté pendant une bonne demi-heure pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec les autres avant de manquer de s'effondrer au sol. Hadrien avait même du aller jusqu'à l'entrainer de force jusqu'à leur dortoir pour qu'enfin il accepte de se recoucher, la mine boudeuse mais le regard fiévreux. Le spectacle avait profondément inquiété la jeune fille, qui était restée silencieuse tout le temps du repas avant de fausser compagnie aux sœurs Towerfull, préférant rejoindre Sylvia sur la plage de galets plutôt que de continuer à ressasser l'événement avec ses condisciples.

La jeune Serpentard, intéressée cependant, se mit à son tour à froncer les sourcils.

- Il est encore malade ? s'étonna-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de son amie, c'est quoi ? La troisième fois depuis le début de l'année ?

- Quatrième, corrigea la Poufsouffle d'un ton plaintif en laissant définitivement tomber son dictionnaire sur le côté, Hadrien m'a dit qu'il avait toujours eu une santé un peu fragile mais quand même… J'ai peur qu'il ne souffre d'une quelconque maladie magique incurable et que ça ne finisse par jouer contre ses études. Le pauvre a l'air tellement triste à chaque fois qu'il est forcé de sécher un cours à cause de sa santé…

Sylvia pinça les lèvres, pensive. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus guère eut l'occasion de voir le jeune Poufsouffle au cours des dernières semaines. Depuis le coup de sang de Lucile lors du dernier match de Quidditch, leur petit groupe ne s'était plus aventuré en direction de la mystérieuse Salle des Prophètes, histoire de se faire oublier, ce qui avait réduit leurs interactions au strict minimum. Néanmoins, il était vrai que Joshuan brillait régulièrement par son absence lors des cours communs entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Il y avait là de quoi être frustré, autant pour le jeune homme que pour Mélanie !

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours beaucoup pour lui quand même, souligna malicieusement Sylvia, tu ne l'as toujours pas lâché depuis votre baiser raté dans la Salle des Prophètes ?

Une légère coloration rose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid apparut brusquement sur les joues de la Poufsouffle, qui disparut presque aussitôt derrière sa cape, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te confie un truc pareil, grommela-t-elle avant de retrouver tant bien que mal ses moyens, troublée par les taquineries de son amie, non… Vraiment, j'ai tourné la page et je ne le vois plus de cette façon… Plus entièrement en tout cas, même si j'admets qu'il est toujours aussi gentil et canon !

Un petit sifflement moqueur l'interrompit et, demeurant dans le même ton, Mélanie tira la langue à sa comparse avec application avant de retrouver son sérieux, songeuse.

- Dis-moi, soupira-t-elle, le regard perdu en direction de la haute porte du château à plusieurs mètres de là, à peine visible à travers la nappe de fraicheur dans laquelle baignait Poudlard, tu penses qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un ? Joshuan je veux dire ?

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles avec une franche curiosité, pourtant, pour une oreille entrainée comme celle de Sylvia, il était aisé de discerner les accents de regret dans la voix de la jeune fille. Ne trouvant quoi répondre, la chétive Serpentard conserva le silence, laissant son amie poursuivre d'elle-même.

- Je veux dire… Ce serait logique, non ? reprit-elle en se retournant vers son amie, campant son regard dans le sien, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait dit que c'était « impossible pour lui » de sortir avec moi, sinon ? Et pourquoi s'obstinerait-il à ignorer toutes les filles lui faisant des déclarations ? D'après Zita et Swann, il a déjà rejeté plusieurs demandes au cours des quatre années précédentes… Alors quoi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui lui plait déjà ?

- Qui sait ? répondit Sylvia en haussant les épaules, impuissante, avant de laisser de nouveau un trait d'esprit la saisir, si ça se trouve, il est amoureux d'une prof ?

Pendant un instant, Mélanie parut scandalisée à cette idée, avant de soudain laisser un sourire poindre sur son visage.

- Mon dieu… souffla-t-elle, faussement choquée, imagine s'il avait le béguin pour Laglier, ou pire… Lamanzana !?

Incapables de se retenir, les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent un instant avant de pouffer de rire simultanément, sous l'image de cette romance plus qu'improbable. Sur ces entrefaites, Lucile, Noah et Arthémis, qui avaient franchi les portes du château entre-temps, descendirent la petite pente menant à la plage de galets pour les rejoindre, se laissant tomber sous l'ombre du haut chêne à leurs côtés avec un soupir de satisfaction, laissant choir à terre leur lourd sac respectif.

- Alors, pas cours ce matin vous non plus ? s'enquit Mélanie, toujours à demi-hilare, tout en rendant à Lucile son Syphlorin, Bell, qui sommeillait sur son épaule jusqu'à présent après avoir transmis son message, un instant plus tôt, les informant de leur arrivée imminente.

- Eh oui, répondit simplement la Serdaigle, caressant le minuscule volatile tandis que Noah se plongeait fébrilement dans des révisions de dernière minute après un bref salut.

Arthémis, installée non loin de Sylvia contre le haut chêne, sembla hésiter un instant avant de plonger une main dans son sac épais, en extirpant la liasse de journaux usés donnée par Lyn le matin-même, s'éclipsant très vite derrière, la mine concentrée, rejetant ses longs cheveux bouclés dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? questionna, curieuse, la Serpentard tandis que son amie entreprenait de faire défiler les pages sous ses yeux à toute allure, plongée dans sa lecture méticuleuse.

- Des articles de journaux sur le départ à la retraite impromptu de ma mère à l'époque, expliqua-t-elle brièvement, ses yeux cerclés d'or parcourant frénétiquement les impressions, glanant le moindre détail susceptible de l'intéresser de près ou de loin, ta préfète semble penser que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec la Salle des Prophètes, nos pouvoirs, et tout ce qui s'y rattache...

Lucile, qui révisait distraitement jusqu'à présent par-dessus l'épaule de Noah, releva brusquement la tête, intéressée, tandis que Mélanie se redressait légèrement, tendant le cou afin de distinguer à son tour les articles de journaux, abîmés par le temps.

- Intéressant, souffla cette dernière, peinant à suivre le rythme de lecture de sa camarade d'infortune, et tu trouves quelque chose ?

Arthémis soupira, un brin frustrée, laissant tomber une édition du _Sorcier du Dimanche_ pour passer à une _Gazette du Sorcier_ plus conventionnelle.

- Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, grimaça-t-elle, juste la même date à chaque fois : le 14 janvier, il y a 16 ans, soit tout pile neuf mois avant ma naissance. C'est déjà plutôt suspect en soi.

Les yeux plissés, elle se laissa aller à une pause dans sa lecture, se frottant la tempe d'un doigt. Lyn avait raison, les dates coïncidaient trop pour que toute cette histoire puisse être le fruit du hasard. Sa mère avait été une voyante célèbre après tout. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose de toute cette affaire depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Malgré elle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le professeur Pellatiars, et sa soudaine « transe divinatoire ». D'après Célia, même les prédictions qu'elle faisait dans cet état n'étaient guère fiable, et pourtant… Et si la découverte de leurs pouvoirs, leur arrivée à Poudlard, le départ brusque de sa mère du monde magique 16 ans auparavant et l'étrange état de leur enseignante étaient tous liés ? S'ils avaient tous mis les pieds dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et terrible qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné jusqu'à présent ? Sans compter cette mystérieuse Salle des Prophètes…

En proie à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le bruissement de pas dans l'herbe à demi-gelée derrière elle, pas plus que ses camarades, absorbés dans leur lecture respective. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tommy se pencha pour ôter le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal des mains de Noah, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, qu'Arthémis remarqua la présence du préfet de Serdaigle parmi eux, le jeune homme musclé au visage carré s'était glissé au sein de leur groupe en toute discrétion.

- Bah alors les nouveaux, on rêvasse ? plaisanta-t-il tandis que Noah, bafouillant, se redressait brusquement, le visage empourpré de honte de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre par son séduisant compagnon de chambre, occupés à réviser à la dernière minute ? Pas très sérieux tout ça !

- Tu peux parler, ironisa Arthémis, qui savait très bien que le jeune homme devait plus son poste de préfet à ses compétences sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'à son assiduité au travail, tu nous voulais quelque chose ?

Tout en parlant, elle avait croisé les bras, dissimulant habilement la liasse de journaux dans les plis de sa robe dans une attitude faussement hostile. Tommy n'était certes pas très malin, mais sa curiosité était légendaire. Inutile d'éveiller ses soupçons avec de vieilles éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Relax, Grildal, plaisanta le préfet en amorçant un pas de recul, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en fait, je ne pensais pas du tout vous trouver ici. Je me disais juste que c'était un coin plutôt tranquille pour Anne et moi. Assez romantique vous voyez !

Il y eut un bref silence surpris. Puis, d'un seul mouvement, les cinq adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la silhouette d'une jeune fille restée à l'écart jusqu'à présent, bien droite dans sa robe noire moulante malgré la saison, et qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas remarquée. La bouche en cœur, des cils interminables soulignant des yeux en amande plus écartés que ceux de Lucile, elle avait noués ses cheveux aux reflets caramel en une queue de cheval bien droite et arborait un air avenant duquel découlait néanmoins une certaine froideur.

Sylvia, qui s'était redressée pour mieux voir, reconnut presque aussitôt une jeune fille de sa propre classe, réputée à travers sa Maison pour sa beauté et sa discrétion.

- Bonjour, la salua poliment Lucile avec un sourire, courtoise, comme à son habitude, je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentées. Tu es… ?

- Anne Vambriged, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix de velours, franchissant d'un pas gracieux les quelques mètres les séparant pour coller un baiser, tout aussi poli, sur les joues de la Serdaigle, je suis à Serpentard, dans la même année que vous. On se voit de temps à autres en cours de Botanique…

-…C'est surtout ma petite-amie depuis approximativement dix minutes ! l'interrompit un Tommy rayonnant en l'enlaçant subitement par derrière, à la grande surprise du petit groupe. Elle vient de me faire sa déclaration... Trop _mignon_ pas vrai ?

Du coin de l'œil, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Noah, le seul resté encore en arrière sur la plage de galets. Le jeune homme semblait s'être littéralement tétanisé sur place, le visage décomposé, les yeux rivés sur la beauté froide aux bras du préfet de Serdaigle, sa baguette pendant négligemment dans le vide.

- Arrête de me taquiner, minauda la prénommée Anne avant d'étouffer un petit rire qui sonnait bien trop clair pour être naturel et paraissait parfaitement calculé aux oreilles de la jeune fille aux boucles brunes, on ferait mieux de se trouver un autre coin, hein mon amour ? On va les déranger ici…

- Tu as raison, sourit Tommy d'un air faussement penaud avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les cinq novices en matière de magie, bon eh bien, désolé pour le dérangement ! A plus tout le monde, Noah !

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il se mit à embrasser fougueusement sa nouvelle conquête, sous le regard pétrifié des cinq adolescents.

A cet instant, il y eut comme une baisse de tension dans l'atmosphère les environnant. L'air sembla crépiter et, avant qu'aucun des élèves présents n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, une vague immense jaillit brusquement du lac. Suspendue un moment dans les airs, elle s'abattit soudain, comme au ralenti, en une véritable trombe d'eau sur les adolescents tétanisés, les trempant jusqu'aux os et leur coupant le souffle, manquant de happer Bell au passage.

Anne, ses cheveux autrefois impeccables ruinés, sa robe beaucoup plus moulante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, ouvrait désormais la bouche dans la parfaite imitation d'un poisson, hésitant visiblement entre le hurlement et la stupéfaction. Tommy, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée impromptue, semblait parfaitement incrédule, renonçant même à mettre en avant ses muscles saillants sous ses vêtements trempés. Coupés en pleine action, les deux adolescents semblaient peiner à retrouver leurs esprits.

Grelottant de froid, Arthémis, dégageant ses cheveux trempés de devant ses yeux, fit volte-face en direction de Noah, furibonde, ignorant la mine consternée de ses amies, tout aussi frigorifiées.

Le jeune homme, ses cheveux châtains plaqués contre son front et ses lunettes constellées de gouttelettes, arborait une mine des plus effrayées, sa baguette toujours crispée entre ses doigts grelottants.

- Je… Je suis désolé ! crut-il bon de lancer en claquant des dents, malgré le regard horrifié de Sylvia, je…

- Ce… Ce n'est rien ! lança précipitamment Tommy en se forçant à rire, enveloppant tendrement sa petite-amie entre ses bras, dans une vaine tentative de la réchauffer contre son torse trempé, le Calmar Géant a du s'exciter un peu trop et puis voilà ! Tu n'y es pour rien… !

- Tommy… Rentrons au château ! supplia Anne d'un ton mièvre, apparemment bien plus traumatisée par l'événement qu'elle n'aurait du l'être.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva le préfet en grelottant, s'ébrouant à l'image d'un gros chien en propulsant des gouttes d'eau un peu partout sur ses vis-à-vis, à tout à l'heure, les nouveaux !

Et, très rapidement, le couple gelé s'éloigna à travers la pelouse, laissant à Lucile le soin de réchauffer le reste du groupe d'un souffle d'air chaud projeté à travers sa baguette, légèrement tremblante entre ses doigts, plaçant son Syphlorin, semblable à une créature décharnée tant son plumage était trempé, en priorité.

Arthémis avait déjà oublié le froid et l'explosion aqueuse. Son regard, consterné, s'était posé sur une chose informe blanche, agglutinée contre ses pieds.

- Les journaux de la mère de Lyn ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton horrifié en se précipitant sur ce qui restait des précieuses antiquités, dont l'encre n'était plus qu'un souvenir, entièrement diluée à la surface du papier trempé, c'est pas vrai…

Folle de rage, elle fit aussitôt volte-face en direction de Noah qui semblait ne jamais avoir autant souhaité disparaitre de sa vie, foudroyé sur place par le regard incandescent de sa camarade de classe.

- Toi ! fulmina-t-elle en franchissant les quelques pas les séparant à vives enjambées, enfonçant son index dans sa maigre poitrine, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris !? C'était quoi ce petit spectacle avec l'eau du lac !?

- Je… Je suis désolé, répéta le pauvre jeune homme, transi de froid, des gouttelettes perlant de ses cheveux pour rouler le long de sa cape, déjà bien imbibée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… En les voyant s'embrasser comme ça, j'ai…

Le reste de sa phrase de perdit dans le vide et ses joues s'empourprèrent malgré lui tandis qu'il baissait la tête, honteux, ployant sous la colère d'Arthémis. Lucile, qui observait la scène du coin de l'œil jusqu'à présent, décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Du calme, Arthémis, tempéra-t-elle son amie en dirigeant le faisceau d'air chaud de sa baguette vers Noah, qui l'accueillit avec reconnaissance, un simple _Reparo_ sur les journaux une fois qu'ils auront séchés, et ils n'y paraitront plus. Focalise-toi plutôt sur ce qui vient de se passer : Noah a enfin démontré que lui aussi avait des pouvoirs spéciaux !

Un silence stupéfait lui répondit tandis que l'adolescent, incrédule, se contentait de cligner des yeux d'un air éberlué, peinant à aligner deux pensées rationnelles. Réalisant ce que Lucile venait de lui annoncer, Arthémis sentit sa colère refluer pour faire place à une franche curiosité.

- C'est vrai ! surenchérit Mélanie, occupée au loin à réunir les sacs imbibés d'eau afin de les sécher à leur tour avec sa propre baguette, avec moins d'efficacité que sa camarade de Serdaigle cependant, je l'ai vu ! Noah n'a lancé aucun sort ! C'était comme pour moi avec l'_Incendio _le soir d'Halloween ou Lucile lors du match de Quidditch, ou encore Sylvia après son rêve avec le serpent… Cette fois il n'y a plus de doute, ces Runes ont bel et bien agi sur nos pouvoirs !

Sylvia, elle, ne pipait mot, occupée à silencieusement essorer sa cape au dessus des galets, la mine pâle. Il n'était guère difficile de deviner quels sombres présages lui traversaient l'esprit, après une telle démonstration de force face au préfet de Serdaigle en personne ! Fort heureusement, Tommy avait semblé trop surpris pour faire le lien entre cette brusque explosion d'eau sur la rive du lac et le trouble de Noah.

Arthémis, indéniablement troublée par la nouvelle, s'apprêtait à questionner le jeune homme en question plus avant lorsqu'elle s'interrompit, bouche bée, tandis que Lucile écarquillait les yeux de stupeur.

L'adolescent, ses lunettes ôtées entre ses mains, fixait les gouttelettes à la surface des verres épais qui, une à une, s'élevaient lentement dans les airs, se fondant en une seule et même petite bulle d'eau compacte et mouvante, à quelques centimètres du regard d'un bleu ébahi de Noah.

- J'y arrive… souffla-t-il, sans parvenir à croire le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux tandis que Mélanie et Sylvia, intriguées à leur tour malgré elles, se rapprochaient de lui d'un pas hésitant, j'arrive à le contrôler. C'est… C'est fantastique !

Lâchant ses lunettes d'une main, il tendit sa paume libre en avant, laissant la petite sphère aqueuse s'y déposer lestement, conservant sa forme étonnamment sphérique malgré le contact. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes d'émerveillement, les bords de l'amoncellement de gouttes se couvrir de givre qui s'étira alors lentement, formant un délicat pétale de neige entre les doigts pâles et fins du jeune homme, avant de se mettre fondre doucement.

Subjuguée par le spectacle, Arthémis sentit soudain quelque chose lui chatouiller les cils. Clignant des yeux, elle redressa la tête vers le ciel d'un blanc éclatant, bien vite suivie par ses condisciples, avant de se figer, sous le choc. De la vaste étendue nuageuse, tombaient désormais un à un de minuscules flocons de neige, virevoltant à travers les branches nues de l'arbre, se déposant avec délicatesse sur leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, se fondant dans l'eau du lac avec grâce. Bien vite, c'était des milliers de cristaux de glace qui chutaient du ciel, les enveloppant d'un doux ballet d'une blancheur enivrante.

- Il neige, murmura Sylvia, toute trace de peur effacée de ses yeux, ne laissant plus place qu'à un émerveillement digne d'un enfant, tandis que les flocons s'amoncelaient contre les paumes de ses gants tendus.

Arthémis demeura silencieuse, tout aussi absorbée par le spectacle, à l'image de ses quatre amis. Sous les premiers flocons de Poudlard, il leur semblait à tous que leur aventure, aussi mystérieuse puisse-t-elle être, ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

><p>Pelotonné sous sa couette molletonnée d'un bleu intense, Noah veillait, ses yeux d'un bleu troublant s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité ambiante. Un silence inhabituel régnait sur le dortoir, habituellement envahi par les plaisanteries de Léon et de Lucas. Une cloche lointaine retentit à travers la chambre, sonnant minuit. Le seul jeune homme encore éveillé de la pièce, la tête contre ses genoux, ses mains crispées sur les pans de son pyjama trop grand pour lui, tourna la tête dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, plongé dans ses pensées.<p>

Sur le lit adjacent au sien, Tommy semblait dormir paisiblement, sa poitrine nue se soulevant à intervalle régulier sous sa propre couverture. Ne demeurait de l'incident de la matinée aucune trace sur son visage parfait, éclairé d'un rayon de lune filtrant à travers l'une des hautes fenêtres en vitrail du dortoir, à travers laquelle continuait de tomber flocon sur flocon de façon ininterrompue, saupoudrant Poudlard de tâches blanches.

L'expression de Noah se fit amère, à mesure qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation des traits de son préfet, suivant du regard chaque cil, chaque cheveu brun emmêlé contre son oreiller, chaque grain de beauté. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le jeune homme, qui avait toujours eu tant de mal à fixer une personne en face, ne pouvait détourner les yeux.

Était-ce l'image de ce baiser avec cette Anne qui l'avait tant surpris, jaillissant encore et encore au sein de son esprit, tambourinant contre son crâne, qui le poussait à agir de la sorte ? Où était-ce la pointe qui s'obstinait à lui déchirer le cœur depuis lors, sans qu'il ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi ?

Sans y prendre garde, Noah sentit son pouvoir prendre possession de son être, s'insinuant telle une vague d'adrénaline dans ses veines, dans son cerveau, dans son cœur.

Lentement, un mince filet d'eau s'éleva de la cruche en cristal apposée non loin de lui sur une petite table de chevet, miroitant de milles reflets bleus nuit dans les airs.

Tendant le doigt, Noah laissa son instinct le guider, la tête vide, dessinant des formes aqueuses complexes et mouvantes au dessus de la tête de Tommy, fragmentant les reflets des flocons lumineux à travers la vitre comme bon lui semblaient. C'était si simple. Comment maîtriser l'eau sans baguette pouvait-il être aussi simple tandis qu'un simple sort d'Attraction dépassait ses compétences ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus.

L'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de fin d'après-midi avait été un désastre sur toute la ligne. Une fois de plus. Aussi, éprouver tant de facilité à contrôler un élément aussi complexe lui apportait un sentiment d'intense satisfaction, mêlé d'une certaine sérénité. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à regarder ces filaments d'eau se mêler et s'entremêler entre ses doigts. Tout était si calme autours de lui, à l'image de ce filet aqueux si délicat.

« Si calme... pensa-t-il avec tristesse, laissant une goutte unique perler dans sa main, la recouvrant de givre comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec son premier flocon, alors pourquoi est-ce que, malgré tout, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer ? ».

Silencieux, le visage étonnamment serein, Noah laissa les larmes salées s'écouler sans interruption le long de ses joues, faisant écho à la neige au-dehors, dans un souffle à peine audible. Doucement, dans cet entremêlement d'eau claire, de pleurs et de flocons, il laissa sa peine le dévorer de l'intérieur jusqu'à enfin tomber d'épuisement, plongeant dans son premier sommeil sans rêve depuis de nombreuses semaines.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Le Bal de Noël

_Salut à tous ! Je prends un peu de temps sur mes précieuses vacances normalement réservées à rattraper le considérable retard que j'ai accumulé en classe pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre ! Certains, s'ils lisent ma fanfiction sur Code Lyokô, devraient y voir quelques éléments similaires. Toujours est-il que Labyrinthe-infini et moi vous souhaitons une excellente lecture ! Ah, et merci encore à EihpoT pour son commentaire ! A bientôt~  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 - Le Bal de Noël<strong>

Au fur et à mesure des jours, les flocons avaient continué de tomber sans interruption, recouvrant peu à peu Poudlard d'une épaisse couche de neige blanche et étincelante, teintant l'école de sa parure d'hiver.

Ce soudain manteau de givre avait semblé absorber à lui seul les dernières onces de volonté des étudiants et l'attention avait tant chuté en cours que les sabliers des quatre Maisons, insérés dans leur niche respective et comptabilisant les points par un amoncellement de pierres précieuses, s'étaient vus retirer une quantité relativement conséquente de joyaux en seulement une poignée de jours.

S'ajoutait à cela une recrudescence des messages par Syphlorin entre les cours, tant et si bien qu'il n'était pas rare de voir le plafond des couloirs constellé de plumes colorées virevoltantes, signes du passage récent des minuscules colibris magiques.

Lamanzana, que le relâchement des élèves et l'ambiance festive qui s'installait peu à peu sur le château semblaient avoir rendue plus agressive que jamais, avait fini par se lancer dans une véritable guerre contre les Syphlorins et il avait, dés lors, été possible de la voir à plusieurs reprises chasser les volatiles, tantôt embusquée à l'angle d'un escalier, un filet à papillon brandit, son regard bovin étincelant, tantôt se propulsant à la poursuite d'un éclair de couleur, soufflante et crachotante, donnant de furieux coups de sa nouvelle arme dans les airs au risque d'éborgner les élèves sur son chemin.

Un beau Lundi matin enfin, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Hagrid avait franchi les hautes portes de chêne du hall, tirant à lui-seul une demi-douzaine de sapins pour les installer harmonieusement dans la Grande Salle, signifiant qu'il était temps de se préparer à fêter le fameux Bal de l'école comme il se devait. Le soir même, suite à l'effort conjugué des professeurs d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose, les sapins s'étaient retrouvés parés des plus belles guirlandes et étoiles qu'il eut été donné de voir aux cinq anciens moldus, scintillant de mille feux à la lueur des chandelles. En une poignée d'heures, Noël s'était imposé sur le château, et l'humeur des étudiants épuisés semblait grimper en flèche à mesure que la fin de la semaine approchait, avec son lot de promesses et d'amusement.

A la sortie du cours d'Enchantement du lendemain, Arthémis, l'air afféré, ses livres sous le bras, se dirigeait vers une aile lointaine du château lorsque de petits pas pressés la rattrapèrent brusquement, précédés d'une voix enjouée :

- Miss', eh ! Attends !

Sans se retourner, la jeune fille ralentit l'allure afin de laisser Célia la rattraper, le teint rose, légèrement essoufflée.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquit la préfète en reprenant son souffle, suivant Arthémis qui tournait désormais à l'angle d'un couloir, loin de la cohue des élèves, j'avais un truc à te demander !

- A la volière, répondit sobrement l'adolescente, je dois envoyer une lettre à ma mère pour lui dire que je resterai finalement à Poudlard pour les vacances ! Vu l'état de Noah en ce moment, je me suis dit que ça vaudrait mieux…

En effet, le jeune homme arborait depuis plusieurs jours une mine passablement morose, et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir là un lien avec la présence désormais quasi-systématique d'Anne parmi la table des Serdaigle, aux côtés de son bien-aimé Tommy. Si elle gardait ses soupçons pour elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour son ami, qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au fil des semaines. Elle espérait que le Bal de Noël, pour lequel leur petit groupe s'était savamment préparé, lui permettrait au moins de se changer légèrement les idées.

- Bref, reprit Arthémis en secouant la tête, faisant danser ses boucles brunes sur son passage, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Célia, qui avait l'air de n'avoir attendu que cela depuis le début de la conversation, se fendit d'un grand sourire mystérieux.

- Je me demandais… fit-elle en prenant les devants sur sa camarade de classe, quelque peu intriguée par l'attitude de sa préfète, est-ce que tu as un cavalier de prêt pour le Bal de Vendredi soir ?

- Un cavalier… ?

Arthémis s'était soudain figée sur place, un air de franche incompréhension sur le visage. Sa camarade de classe, manifestement satisfaite de son petit effet, semblait rayonner de bonheur.

- C'est la tradition, enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle, non sans emphase, depuis que le Bal a été instauré, c'est l'occasion unique pour les garçons et les filles de Poudlard de se faire leur déclaration ! Alors je me demandais si tu avais pensé à quelqu'un pour ce Vendredi ?

- P-pas vraiment, hésita Arthémis tandis que l'image d'un certain séduisant capitaine de Gryffondor lui traversait l'esprit, et toi ? Tu y vas avec Lorenzo je suppose ?

- Vui, répondit la préfète en emboitant le pas de l'adolescente à travers une volée de marches, et Béa s'est dors et déjà faite réquisitionnée par Damien –tu sais ? Le Poursuiveur de Gryffondor ! Alors il FAUT que tu te trouves quelqu'un… Obligée !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, protesta Arthémis en poussant la porte de la volière, déclenchant une volée de plumes dans la vaste et haute salle circulaire, et puis personne ne voudrait supporter une râleuse comme moi de toute manière !

Elle avait parlé d'un ton léger, mais on pouvait sentir à travers une légère pointe de frustration néanmoins. Si même la discrète Béa parvenait à attirer l'attention d'un beau joueur de Quidditch de Gryffondor, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas en faire autant ?

Refoulant ces pensées, elle tendit le bras vers le Scouthibou le plus proche qui vint s'y poser docilement, dégainant de son autre main la lettre à l'adresse de sa mère, soigneusement écrite et cachetée depuis la veille, qu'elle entreprit d'attacher à la patte du volatile.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi négative tu sais, fit remarquer Célia avec un petit sourire mystérieux, aidant son amie à nouer la ficelle d'un geste un peu précipité, en temps que préfète de Serdaigle, j'ai droit à pas mal de rumeurs, et j'ai entendu dire que plus d'un garçon était intéressé à l'idée de t'avoir à leur bras le soir du bal !

Arthémis garda le silence, s'affairant à conserver un air de profond désintérêt sur le visage. Néanmoins, Célia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son bras était un peu raide lorsqu'elle relâcha le hibou à l'extérieur, l'envoyant vers Mirapice.

- Je te jure ! insista-t-elle en la pressant vers la sortie, dévalant l'escalier quatre à quatre comme pour lui ouvrir la voie, il y a même un deuxième année qui est venu me demander, tout timide, si tu étais célibataire ! Le pauvre…

Profondément gênée par les aveux de la préfète, Arthémis accueillit avec soulagement l'apparition de Lucile à l'angle du couloir, qui l'avait attendue tout ce temps non loin de la Salle d'Enchantement afin de partir profiter pleinement de leur heure de libre avant le double cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Noah, quant à lui, avait choisi de s'éclipser brièvement selon les dires de la jeune fille, préférant rendre visite à Joshuan, qui devait sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici peu.

L'arrivée de l'adolescente permit à Arthémis de sauter le sujet des cavaliers pour le Bal et, une fois de retour dans la Salle Commune en compagnie de Béa et Lexie, les quatre jeunes filles passèrent le reste de l'heure à converser joyeusement de leur robe de soirée, ce qui accorda un bref répit à la jeune fille aux boucles brunes.

Lorsque midi sonna cependant, elle fut de nouveau, à son grand désespoir, confrontée à l'épineuse question de son éventuel compagnon de danse. En effet Kévin Troiscocu, le regard fiévreux, l'intercepta alors que, rentrant du cours d'Hagrid, elle se trouvait encore dans le parc et n'avait qu'une envie : regagner la chaleur bienveillante du château.

- Tu viendrais au bal avec moi, Grildal ? s'exclama le jeune homme de son sourire aux dents jaunes sans plus de préambule, lui arrachant malgré elle un cri de stupeur.

Dans un concert de justifications, et sous les regards hilares de ses amis, la jeune fille ne parvint à lui fausser compagnie que grâce à l'intervention inespérée de Vincent Dubois, ce dernier décidant soudain qu'il était temps de passer un savon à son subalterne pour ses piètres performances au cours des dernières séances d'entrainement de Quidditch.

Tout en se glissant subrepticement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Arthémis ne put s'empêcher de croiser le regard du capitaine de Gryffondor, et crut un instant y déceler un clin d'œil.

Sentant une brusque chaleur envahir ses joues, elle se hâta de s'éloigner, rejoignant ses amis dans la Grande Salle, déjà attablés devant les plats fumants aux odeurs enivrantes. Noah, une fourchette pleine de pâtes dans une main, tapotait négligemment son verre du bout des doigts, le regard rivé vers l'immense étendue blanche du plafond magique. Au sein du récipient, un minuscule tourbillon d'eau se formait, diffusant ses volutes dans un ballet envoutant.

- Arrête ça ! souffla Arthémis en se glissant à côté de lui sur le banc, offusquée, et si on te surprenait ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu maîtrises ton pouvoir à merveille que tu dois en faire la démonstration à tout bout de champ !

La mine boudeuse, l'adolescent obéit néanmoins, réfrénant ses pulsions et laissant l'eau de son verre recouvrer son allure paisible d'origine. Lucile, assise en face de lui, ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard empli d'envie. Depuis l'éveil de ses propres pouvoirs tout en fanfare, elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas été capable de déclencher ne serait-ce que la plus simple brise de vent et la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Noah, habituellement si hésitant en cours de Sortilèges, parvenait à maîtriser l'eau, avait quelque chose de frustrant pour la brillante apprentie sorcière qu'elle était.

Cependant, la légère pointe de jalousie qu'elle éprouvait face au seul membre masculin du groupe n'était rien face à l'obsession que semblait développer Arthémis à ce sujet depuis l'incident du bord du lac. En effet, avec l'éveil des pouvoirs de Noah, elle était la seule à demeurer dépourvue d'un quelconque don particulier et, avec l'absence de Rune la concernant dans la Salle des Prophètes, la jeune fille commençait à faire preuve d'une certaine frustration, rongeant son frein dans l'attente fébrile de voir si un quelconque phénomène hors du commun allait se produire face à elle. Jusqu'à présent cependant, ses espoirs s'étaient révélés vains et l'humeur de l'adolescente s'en était retrouvée altérée, la jeune fille agissant de manière plus agressive encore qu'à l'habitude.

S'ajoutait à cela la déception de n'avoir pu recueillir que peu d'éléments intéressants au sujet de sa mère dans les journaux prêtés par Lyn. En effet, si un _Reparo_ habilement lancé par Lucile avait suffit à redonner au papier toute sa blancheur et sa propreté d'antan, les cinq jeunes gens s'étaient révélés incapables de ramener l'encre à son état d'origine et seules quelques brèves phrases avaient pu être miraculeusement sauvées, au grand dam d'Arthémis. Cette dernière avait par ailleurs du subir le courroux de la préfète de Serpentard lorsqu'était venu le moment de lui restituer les journaux endommagés qui, si elle s'était contentée de se faire preuve d'une extrême froideur dans un premier temps, avait par la suite catégoriquement refusé de lui venir en aide plus avant, ce malgré les protestations d'Amélie et Chloé, ses deux amies de Poufsouffle, fortement intéressées par la situation.

- Au moins tu as pu relever deux éléments nouveaux, avait tenté de la rassurer la Septième année aux chignons platine, lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisés par hasard au détour d'un couloir lors d'une des heures de trou providentielle octroyée par la transe prolongée du professeur Pellatiars, tout d'abord, que ta mère a quitté le Ministère peu après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte de toi, si on en croit les dates. Ensuite, selon certaines sources, qu'elle aurait effectué une ultime prédiction avant de laisser tomber le monde de la magie pour de bon.

- C'est vrai, avait-elle approuvé d'un signe de tête peu convaincu néanmoins, mais, d'après ce que j'ai pu sauver du raz-de-marée de Noah, ce ne sont là que des rumeurs relayées par des passionnés un peu bizarres… Rien de sûr donc ! Peut-être que cela n'a aucun rapport avec nos pouvoirs en conséquence, difficile de savoir.

Chloé, de son côté, s'était révélée nettement plus intéressée par le côté concret de la situation et avait insisté pour assister personnellement à une démonstration des pouvoirs de chacun des membres du groupe, littéralement subjuguée par leur maîtrise des éléments depuis que Mélanie lui était venue en aide le soir d'Halloween. Si Sylvia, outrée, avait catégoriquement refusé de se livrer en spectacle de la sorte, Noah s'en était donné à cœur joie et la Pousfouffle et le Serdaigle s'en étaient retrouvés rapprochés, passant de nombreuses heures auprès du lac malgré le froid hivernal à tester les limites des nouvelles capacités du jeune homme.

La pétillante jeune fille aux interminables boucles brunes en était même allée de sa propre théorie à ce sujet, délaissant presque ses études pour se focaliser intégralement sur ces démonstrations impressionnantes de magie sans baguette.

- Je pense que ça a un rapport avec l'instinct et le ressenti surtout, lui avait-elle un jour annoncé d'un ton surexcité sur cette même petite plage de galet qui avait été le témoin de l'éveil des pouvoirs de Noah, regarde Lucile : ses pouvoirs n'ont jamais été aussi puissants que le jour de sa dispute avec son copain d'après ce que vous m'avez racontés. Et puis Mélanie a utilisé ses pouvoirs de feu la première fois sous l'effet de l'adrénaline ! A mon avis ce sont des pouvoirs beaucoup plus « bruts » que ceux qu'on nous enseigne en cours, un peu à l'image des premières manifestations magiques quand on est encore enfants. Tu dois juste être un peu plus sensible que les filles pour réussir aussi bien à maîtriser l'eau. Reste à savoir pourquoi vous avez eu tous ces pouvoirs super cools maintenant ! Ce que c'est excitant tout ça… !

Hochant la tête, Lucile se força à se tirer de ses pensées, épuisée. Plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus elle avait l'impression que les questions sans réponse s'accumulait, les plongeant peu à peu dans une brume à travers laquelle il leur était impossible de distinguer l'avenir qui leur était réservé.

Ignorant le mal de tête qui commençait à l'assaillir, elle préféra se tourner vers Arthémis, toujours aussi furibonde envers Noah, l'orientant vers un nouveau sujet de conversation moins dangereux, en particulier en compagnie de leurs camarades Serdaigle :

- Alors, Arthémis, fit-elle avec un demi-sourire, tu n'as pas accepté la demande de Kévin pour t'emmener au bal ? Comme c'est surprenant !

La jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement face à la pique de son amie, plongeant derrière son verre de jus de citrouille d'un air catastrophé.

- Ne m'en parle pas, soupira-t-elle d'un ton déconfit, tandis que Célia venait rejoindre le petit groupe de son habituel pas guilleret, je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne cessait de me lancer des œillades depuis quelques semaines… Je vais avoir du mal à l'éviter d'ici vendredi !

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'embête, répliqua la préfète en s'insérant à côté d'elle, ainsi que dans la conversation par la même occasion, Noah, pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas office de cavalier pour le bal ? Vous trainez tout le temps ensemble après tout, ça passerait crème !

Le jeune homme, qui avait entreprit de finalement boire son verre d'eau après de longues minutes d'hésitation, manqua de s'étouffer de peu, rougissant brusquement face à la proposition de l'adolescente. Arthémis pour sa part, plus directe, se contenta d'une pichenette à l'arrière du crâne de l'envahissante jeune fille.

- Ça ne va pas, non !? protesta-t-elle avant de se reprendre, soudain consciente de son manque de tact, hum… Je veux dire, Noah est un gentil garçon, c'est vrai, mais je pense que ça ferait trop bizarre d'aller danser au bal avec un ami comme lui.

« Et puis surtout, je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par son orientation sexuelle », ne put s'empêcher de compléter Arthémis dans sa tête tandis que le jeune homme en question lui adressait un signe reconnaissant, visiblement soulagé de n'avoir personne à emmener danser. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prêter une oreille aux rumeurs le concernant, et notamment après sa réaction plus que suspecte face à Tommy. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver comment aborder la question avec Noah, peu importait comment elle tournait et retournait la question dans sa tête. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de lui demander de but en blanc s'il était homosexuel, si ?

- Et toi Lucile ? questionna Célia, se désintéressant brusquement des deux adolescents, encore légèrement troublés, tu n'y vas pas avec Max je suppose ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Oh, eh bien… rougit à son tour la séduisante jeune fille, les yeux fuyants, je… J'ai eu quelques demandes, c'est vrai… Mais après mon histoire avec Max, je ne pense pas y donner suite. C'est un peu trop tôt pour moi, tu comprends ?

Le regard inexpressif que lui lança Célia en guise de réponse en disant long sur son opinion face à leur manque de bonne volonté.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'une demi-heure plus tard, le ventre bien rempli et réchauffés par les mets savoureux préparés avec amour par les Elfes, le petit groupe de Serdaigle se relevait, prêt à faire face à leur prochain cours, la silhouette massive de Vincent Dubois s'invita soudain face à eux pour la seconde fois de la journée, surprenant violemment Arthémis qui manqua de faire un bond de côté.<p>

- Re-bonjour, lui lança le capitaine de Gryffondor d'un ton qui se voulait affable, dis, tu as cinq minutes ? J'aurais aimé te parler en privé à vrai dire…

Stupéfaite, l'adolescente se laissa entrainer légèrement à l'écart des quatre longues tables, les regards encourageants de ses amis, et plus particulièrement celui de Célia, braqués sur elle. Déjà, la foule des élèves s'éclaircissait à travers la Grande Salle, leur accordant toute l'intimité qu'ils désiraient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à quelques pas des hauts sabliers comptabilisant les points des Maisons, juste derrière la table des professeurs, déserte à cette heure. Le haut trône richement décoré habituellement destiné au directeur Potter suffisait à dissimuler Arthémis à la vue de ses condisciples, ainsi que l'ombre des sapins richement décorés par Hagrid, étendant leurs branches jusqu'au Plafond Magique. La jeune fille, manifestement troublée par toute cette agitation, fit mine de s'intéresser aux reliefs du magnifique siège honorifique, entortillant ses mèches bouclés autours de deux doigts, comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle se sentait tendue. Ce petit geste n'échappa guère au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui ne put retenir un léger sourire.

Taquin, il garda le silence un moment, laissant à Arthémis le soin d'engager la conversation. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire le premier pas l'adolescente, le cœur battant, finit par se forcer à lui faire face, évitant soigneusement de croiser son troublant regard à travers ses lunettes de marque –si différentes de celles, épaisses et peu gracieuses, de Noah.

- Tu… Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle, maudissant son soudain accès de timidité face à ce Vincent –pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à conserver son naturel face à sa silhouette robuste ?

Le Septième Année eut un nouveau sourire en coin, empli de mystères. Malgré elle, la jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter face à la beauté envoutante des fossettes qui venaient de se creuser sur son visage.

- Eh bien, oui, confirma le Gryffondor d'un ton gauche, bombant le torse comme elle l'avait déjà vu le faire lors de leur première rencontre, en réalité c'est au sujet du bal…

Les oreilles d'Arthémis se dressèrent presque aussitôt tandis qu'une vague de pensées folles la submergeaient. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, à une allure si forte qu'il lui semblait inconcevable que Vincent ne puisse l'entendre d'où il se tenait. Était-ce possible ? Allait-il réellement proposer ce qu'elle n'avait osé formuler jusqu'à présent que dans ses pensées les plus secrètes ?

- Voilà, poursuivit Vincent sans se défaire de son sourire charmeur, j'ai remarqué que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me lancer des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps et, pour tout te dire, je te trouve plutôt mignonne et je n'ai pas envie que tu finisses par dire "oui" à un type comme Kévin, alors je préférais me lancer maintenant… Donc... Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal en temps que cavalière ?

La dernière phrase du jeune homme sembla prendre un temps infiniment long pour remonter jusqu'au cerveau de la jeune fille. Soudain, elle eut l'impression que ses jambes se dérobaient et que son cœur était précipité tout droit au fond d'un immense précipice. Ni les couleurs, ni les sons ne lui parvenaient plus correctement désormais. Seuls résonnaient à ses oreilles ces quelques mots inespérés, valant toute la magie de Poudlard pour l'adolescente de quinze ans qu'elle était. « Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal en temps que cavalière ? »… Il avait fini par le dire ! C'était si inespéré qu'Arthémis se mit soudain à douter de la réalité des événements. Etait-elle de nouveau prisonnière d'un de ses rêves étranges ?

Inspirant profondément, la Serdaigle tenta une réponse mais seule une sorte de borborygme inconsistant s'échappa de ses lèvres, arrachant à Vincent un petit rire malgré lui. Rouge de honte et confuse face à l'attitude de son corps, refusant brusquement d'obéir à sa volonté, Arthémis dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'enfin parvenir à aligner quelques mots cohérents, ses yeux cerclés d'or fuyant le regard de braise de son interlocuteur.

- A-avec plaisir, bégaya-t-elle enfin, soulagée, je serais vraiment très heureuse de t'accompagner pour le bal ! Tu peux compter sur moi…

Une fois que sa langue se fut déliée, elle éprouva brusquement en elle un intense sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude, une frivolité qu'elle ne s'était pas permise de ressentir depuis des mois. Pour la première fois depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs, elle s'accordait le droit d'être comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge.

Vincent Dubois, face à elle, les reflets des sabliers de rubis et de saphir scintillant sur son beau visage, sembla soudain rayonner de joie.

- Super ! approuva-t-il d'une voix forte, visiblement comblé, faisant rougir la jeune fille sur le coup, on se retrouve vendredi soir à 19h dans ce cas ! Je te laisse maintenant… Laglier risque de m'assassiner si j'arrive encore en retard à son cours, à plus tard !

Pendant un instant, Vincent fit mine de tourner les talons avant de soudain se raviser et de se retourner vers l'adolescente, restée figée sur place, une lueur hésitante, un peu folle, au fond du regard. Puis brusquement, sans préavis, le capitaine de Gryffondor se pencha légèrement en avant, saisissant le menton de sa compagne de Serdaigle entre deux doigts, ni trop tendres, ni trop brusques, rapprochant d'un geste leurs lèvres haletantes. Sans même penser à résister, l'adolescente se laissa embrasser, le contact sucré libérant en elle une volée de sensations nouvelles, incompréhensibles et insaisissables à la fois, comme autant de papillons aux couleurs chatoyantes. En elle, par cet échange inattendu, quelque chose venait d'être bouleversé à jamais. Emportée, elle ferma les paupières, se laissant entrainer par Vincent dans une contrée lointaine, dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer jusqu'à présent. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, le baiser cessa et Arthémis rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, vide cette fois-ci. Vincent, de nouveau redressé, s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs pas, ce même sourire énigmatique qui le caractérisait collé au coin des lèvres. Ces lèvres qui avaient été pressées contre les siennes à peine une fraction de secondes plus tôt.

- Allez, à vendredi ! clama le Gryffondor avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger vers la haute porte, sous le regard déconfit de la Serdaigle.

Incrédule, la jeune fille porta ses doigts tremblants à sa bouche, goûtant la saveur et la présence de celle de son nouveau cavalier pour le bal, encore accrochées à sa surface. C'était comme si son âme toute entière avait, pendant un bref instant, fait corps avec celle de l'homme de ses pensées. Une sensation incroyable, qui la laissait sans voix. L'espace d'un instant, sa mère, ses étranges rêves partagés et les nouveaux pouvoirs de ses amis s'évanouirent de son esprit, laissant place à une seule et unique pensée. Une pensée fantasque et impossible à accepter, mais pourtant si réelle qu'elle en devenait presque douloureuse. Vincent l'avait embrassé.

Lorsqu'enfin elle partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient jusqu'à présent dans le grand hall de marbre, son visage rayonnait d'une lueur inhabituelle. Si tout était encore très confus en elle, remué à jamais par les avances du capitaine de Gryffondor, une seule chose demeurait certaine : elle n'aurait pas à se rendre seule au Bal de Noël !

* * *

><p>Durant le reste de la semaine, Poudlard sembla être affecté d'une étonnante métamorphose aux yeux d'Arthémis, qui affichait une bonne humeur surprenante depuis son petit aparté avec Vincent Dubois. Tout lui paraissait soudain plus joyeux, plus chaleureux. Les soirées au coin du feu ronflant et crépitant de la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, à manger les confiseries magiques rapportées en douce par Célia tout en écoutant les derniers ragots de l'école lui semblaient un véritable délice et la neige qui continuait de tomber à gros flocons à l'extérieur lui procurait une agréable sensation de bien-être. Même les cours, d'habitude si ardus à suivre pour l'ancienne moldue qu'elle était, lui paraissaient d'une facilité déconcertante, à telle point qu'elle avait même réussi son premier sortilège de Disparition depuis le début du Trimestre, s'attirant les acclamations enthousiastes de l'excentrique Laglier.<p>

A l'inverse, le moral de Noah semblait empirer à chaque nouvelle heure écoulée, et le retour de Joshuan en cours, reposé et prêt à prendre part aux festivités de Poudlard, ne suffisait guère à lui redonner sa bonne humeur. S'il continuait à prétendre le contraire, le fait de se rendre seul au bal semblait l'affecter plus que de raison et en résultait une aigreur inhabituelle dans son attitude de tous les jours, à croire que lui et Arthémis avait échangé de personnalité en l'espace d'un simple baiser.

Fort heureusement pour les Serdaigle, la fin de la semaine arriva à vive allure et ce fut sur un cours du professeur Potter, le vendredi soir, à seize heures, que les cours prirent officiellement fin, dans une ambiance des plus fébriles.

- Très bien, annonça le directeur dans les dernières minutes, une mine satisfaite s'affichant sur son visage usé par le temps, avant que vous ne quittiez vos places pour vous préparer pour le bal de ce soir avec la ferveur que je vous connais, je tenais à vous féliciter pour ces derniers mois partagés avec vous en cours.

Un silence religieux se fit presque instantanément sur la salle de classe, habituellement bruyante de bavardages. Il était extrêmement rare de voir le très autoritaire et imposant professeur Potter féliciter en personne ses élèves, si bien que même Célia, habituellement si bavarde, cessa de jouer avec sa baguette un instant pour se concentrer sur le discours de leur directeur, bouche bée.

-Vous avez progressé à une allure plus que respectable, poursuivit de sa voix rauque et profonde l'enseignant, les anciens comme les nouveaux et, pour cela je suis très fier de vous.

Tout en parlant, il accorda un léger hochement de tête à Arthémis, Noah et Lucile, assis ensembles dans un coin de la salle. Tous trois sentirent presque aussitôt une bouffée de chaleur leur monter au creux du ventre, comme un sentiment de brusque satisfaction. Le fait d'être ainsi reconnus en personne par le directeur de Poudlard après tous leurs efforts pour se faire accepter dans ce monde magique malgré leur différence leur apportait un bien-être considérable. Même Noah, si taciturne depuis quelques temps, esquissa un demi-sourire, profondément touché.

- Nous avons un timing plus qu'honorable sur le programme pour vos BUSE, annonça le professeur Potter d'un ton solennel, tout en levant sa baguette d'un geste négligeant afin d'effacer les dernières traces de notes au tableau noir derrière lui, si bien que, si vous vous comportez bien ce soir et faites honneur à vôtre Maison, il se peut que j'aborde le sujet du Patronus avec vous à la rentrée… D'ici là, je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes vacances. Amusez-vous bien !

Et dans un sourire mystique, ses dernières paroles résonnèrent avec le glas de la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours définitive pour les Cinquième Année. Les vacances de Noël débutaient enfin officiellement, avec leur lot de promesses et de bonnes surprises.

Dans un raclement de chaise, tous les Serdaigle se levèrent comme un seul homme, fourrant pêle-mêle livres et encriers au fond de leur sac, pressés de rejoindre leur Salle Commune pour un dernier brin de toilette avant de se préparer pour le grand événement du soir : le fameux Bal de Noël, tant attendu de tous depuis de longues semaines haletantes.

- Un Patronus ? s'enquit, curieuse, Lucile à travers la cohue, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler dans notre livre de cours !

Déjà, Célia filait à travers la porte de la salle, se ruant vers le couloir, ses mèches rousses et rebelles flottant dans son dos, laissant le loisir à Béa et Lexie, restées derrière, de répondre à la novice en matière de magie.

- Oh, c'est une sorte de sortilège protecteur il me semble, répondit l'imposante jeune fille aux yeux d'un bleu d'azur, hissant son sac sur son épaule, quelque chose que le professeur Potter est réputé pour maîtriser à la perfection en tout cas, de la très puissante et belle magie à ce qu'on m'a dit… S'il estime que notre promotion est suffisamment bonne pour qu'on mérite d'étudier ce genre de sorts, c'est qu'on doit vraiment gérer !

Arthémis, pensive, n'accordait qu'une oreille distraite à cet échange au sujet de la magie théorique. L'esprit à cent milles lieux des cours, déjà loin derrière elle, elle n'avait plus qu'en tête le soir même, où elle pourrait enfin se retrouver dans les bras puissants de Vincent Dubois, entrainée avec ardeur sur la piste de danse. Elle s'y voyait déjà, resplendissante dans sa robe de soirée, un sourire aux lèvres, prête à profiter pleinement du bonheur que lui offrait sa vie d'adolescente à Poudlard. Le lendemain, à la même heure, le château serait en grande partie vide de ses occupants habituels, la laissant seule avec Noah et loin du séduisant capitaine de Gryffondor pour deux interminables semaines. Elle qui n'avait déjà eu que peu de temps pour le voir suite à leur échange de baiser passionné, le jeune homme étant très pris par ses propres cours en temps que Septième Année.

S'étirant avec souplesse, elle emboita, la tête pleine de rêves de danses et de bals enchantés, le pas de ses amis dans le couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité. Déjà, à l'extérieur, le soleil disparaissait à travers la cime des arbres de la sinistre Forêt Interdite, laissant tout le loisir à la lune et aux étoiles de se lever sur l'aube de ce qui promettait d'être, à en croire Célia, la soirée la plus mémorable que les murs de Poudlard aient jamais vécue.

- Sylvia et Mélanie ont trouvé quelqu'un pour les accompagner ce soir ? questionna innocemment Lexie de sa voix placide habituelle, longeant les murs tel un lézard en quête de la chaleur des torches.

Noah, étonnamment calme, demeura plongé dans le silence tandis que Tommy les dépassait en gloussant, une Anna plus niaise que jamais pendue à son bras, ses cheveux d'ambre sombre flamboyant à la lueur des flammes.

- Je crois que Mélanie comptait y aller avec Joshuan, répondit Lucile à sa place, songeuse, alors que, déjà, la haute silhouette de la porte au heurtoir en forme d'aigle de leur dortoir se profilait à l'horizon à travers l'ombre des couloirs, je ne suis pas convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée compte tenue de l'état incertain de leur relation en ce moment mais ils avaient l'air de trouver ça drôle en tout cas…

Un soupir manqua de lui échapper et, laissant ses amis répondre à sa place à l'énigme du volatile de bronze, elle se laissa happer par ses pensées. Quelque part, elle enviait la spontanéité de la jeune Poufsouffle et de son ami spécialiste des Runes. Tout paraissait si simple à leurs yeux. Même une relation amoureuse ratée n'avait su venir à bout de leur bonne entente et ils restaient toujours aussi enclins à rire tous les deux ensembles, souriant à la vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait de soi. Pour eux deux, l'amour n'était qu'une frivolité, rien de plus. Elle aurait aimé qu'il en ait été de même pour elle.

Silencieuse, Lucile franchit le pas de la porte, enfin déverrouillée, pénétrant dans l'atmosphère douce et voluptueuse du dortoir de Serdaigle. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression que la haute statue de marbre de la fondatrice de leur maison, du haut de son piédestal, la jugeait de son habituel regard d'une beauté grave, sculpté à la perfection dans les moindres détails. Au dessus de sa tête, les nombreux Syphlorins des élèves pépièrent un instant, leurs cris résonnant comme autant de rires moqueurs au creux de ses oreilles. Était-elle jalouse de ses amis pour leur bonheur ? Impossible.

Secouant la tête, elle parvint à s'arracher à la contemplation de l'envoutante statue, se focalisant de nouveau sur ses amis, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Si sa relation avec Max lui manquait, elle ne voulait en aucun cas le montrer face à ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Ç'aurait été faire preuve d'une faiblesse inutile. Elle n'avait déjà que trop cédé à ses sentiments, il était temps d'oublier et d'agir en adulte, quitte à devoir verrouiller son cœur à double tour.

- Bon, lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux à la cantonade tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa montre au passage, il se fait tard… Et si on se préparait pour le bal ?

* * *

><p>D'un geste expert, Arthémis remonta la fermeture éclair de sa robe, laissant le petit cylindre de métal suivre les courbes harmonieuses de son corps sous l'impulsion légère mais ferme de ses doigts, s'interrompant juste au niveau de son aisselle, dans un petit « clic » satisfaisant.<p>

Relevant ses épais cheveux bouclés, la jeune fille s'accorda un petit tour sur elle-même, scrutant sa silhouette dans l'unique glace délavée de son dortoir d'un regard appréciateur. Malgré toute la modestie dont elle était capable, un petit sourire lui échappa : elle était littéralement à tomber.

Maintenant ses mèches folles en place d'une main, l'adolescente saisit sa baguette, reposant jusqu'à présent sur un coin de sa table de chevet, et appliqua un simple sort fixatif sur le haut de son crâne, maintenant sa coiffure discrète mais élégante en place. Cupcake, son Syphlorin, perché au sommet de son lit circulaire à baldaquin, émit un petit piaillement de satisfaction. L'ensemble était tout simplement parfait.

- Lucile ! héla-t-elle à l'adresse de la porte du dortoir, laissez entrouverte jusqu'à maintenant, vient me dire ce que tu en penses !

La jeune fille, les yeux à moitié maquillés, sortie précipitamment de la salle de bain, prête à donner son opinion. Elle demeura néanmoins bouche bée face au spectacle que lui donnait son amie.

Arthémis, à l'occasion du bal et après moult discussions à Pré-Au-Lard auprès de Célia, avait fini par opter pour une simple, mais élégante robe d'un vert très clair rompant avec la monotonie du noir habituel des uniformes de Poudlard. Une frange sur le côté laissa apercevoir un drapée savamment travaillé au point d'en devenir sculptural, dégringolant avec grâce jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de talons noirs, légers et brillants, étincelant à la lueur des lampes à gaz. Ses cheveux, noués en un chignon faussement négligé sur le côté, laissaient adroitement rouler quelques boucles brunes sur son épaule droite, dégageant juste ce qu'il fallait de la peau de son cou pâle pour la rendre séduisante à souhait. S'ajoutait à cela un discret trait d'eye-liner, renforçant l'intensité de son regard cerclé d'or, déjà pénétrant d'ordinaire. Ainsi vêtue pour le bal, elle était à couper le souffle.

- Waouh… ne put que balbutier Lucile d'un ton admiratif, se précipitant autour de son amie pour la dévorer du regard dans les moindres détails, excuse-moi c'est juste que… C'est rare de te voir sur ton trente-et-un à ce point, Vincent droit vraiment te plaire !

- M-merci, bredouilla la Serdaigle, sincèrement embarrassée par les éloges à demi-mot de sa meilleure amie, détournant le regard en rougissant, tu es superbe toi aussi, sincèrement ! C'est vraiment bête que tu ailles seule au bal.

Effectivement, la très séduisante Lucile n'était guère en reste face à son amie, cintrée dans une robe moulante d'un bleu Serdaigle des plus saisissants, fendue sur le côté juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui conférer un petit côté distingué sans lui donner l'air trop provocateur. On devinait, à travers la légèreté de la soie, la silhouette de sa jambe nue et gracieuse, chaussée de sandales ornementées de doux pétales de cuirs argent. Un bracelet de lys, magiquement conservées depuis leur achat à « Laron & co » quelques semaines plus tôt, avait été passé à son menu poignet, lui conférant un brin de délicatesse en plus, et des boucles en perle pendaient de ses oreilles, rehaussant sa coiffure qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de finaliser, sculptant les mèches une par une dans la salle de bain à l'aide de sortilèges et de lotions complexes.

- Oh, tu sais, depuis Max, je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à retenter quelque chose, se justifia la superbe adolescente d'un ton gêné, achevant de se maquiller d'une main experte, tamponnant un coton de fond de teint léger sur son visage, au grain de peau déjà proche de la perfection.

A cet instant, Célia débarqua à son tour dans la chambre, l'air plus pressé et surexcité que jamais. L'énergique préfète avait troqué son sempiternel badge et nœud dans les cheveux contre une robe bouffante dans laquelle elle semblait presque se noyer, colorée et éclatante, à son image. Ses semelles compensées ne suffisaient guère à dissimuler sa petite taille et elle avait légèrement abusé sur le rouge, mais demeurait resplendissante, ses cheveux roux habituellement crépus cette fois-ci lissés jusqu'en bas des reins par un quelconque procédé magique que ni Arthémis, ni Lucile ne connaissait. Avec cette nouvelle coiffure, la jeune fille aurait pu paraitre une toute autre personne si elle avait pu se défaire de son habituel regard pétillant de malice.

- Pas encore prêtes !? s'exclama-t-elle en dévisageant néanmoins d'un œil appréciateur les tenues de ses camarades de chambre, le bal est pourtant dans dix minutes ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut réussir à récupérer un maximum de petits-fours ! Les Elfes ne font pas de second service le soir du bal…

- Tu es incorrigible ! soupira Lucile en achevant de rehausser ses yeux d'une touche de phare à paupière bleu lagon, en accord avec sa robe, penser à la bouffe même à un moment pareil…

- Si tu le dis, obtempéra la préfète d'un ton indifférent en haussant se manches bouffantes, on vous attend dans la Salle Commune en tout cas ! Et grouillez-vous, Noah est déjà prêt, _lui _!

Et, sans rien ajouter, la préfète claqua la porte, laissant les deux amies échanger un complice regard amusé. Décidément, le bal n'avait pas encore commencé que, déjà, la bonne humeur et l'envie de s'amuser semblaient avoir pris possession du lieu.

* * *

><p>Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Arthémis et Lucile émergeaient enfin du couloir menant aux dortoirs des filles, leurs préparatifs achevés.<p>

Lexie, Noah et Célia, tout sourires, les attendaient au pied de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Béa, un peu plus loin, une rivière de perles étincelante autours du cou, bavardait à voix basse avec un beau jeune homme aux hautes pommettes –probablement Damien, son cavalier, qu'elle avait du faire entrer en douce dans la Salle Commune.

Noah, qui avait fait l'effort de coiffer ses cheveux trop longs et d'enfiler une cravate aux couleurs de Poudlard pour l'occasion, resta un moment bouche bée face aux redoutables robes de ses amies et Lexie, qui avait opté pour une tenue d'une noir plus discret que les couleurs affriolantes de celles de ses camarades de classe, dut lui administrer une pichenette afin de lui signifier qu'ils étaient prêts à partir, déclenchant une crise de fou-rires parmi le groupe.

Bien que boudeur, Noah parut cependant se dérider au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers les couloirs ruisselant de décorations de Noël, passant sous une multitude de branches de guis et à côté des armures enrubannées de guirlandes magiques clignotantes et entamant des cantiques sur leur passage dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Même les fantômes, habituellement discrets, semblaient s'être enivrés de l'esprit de la fête et étaient de sortie, ondulant le long des tapisseries d'un air joyeux, leur silhouette transparente les saluant avec enthousiasme.

Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent dévalé les dernières marches de l'escalier de marbre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, le groupe d'adolescents arborait un sourire si radieux qu'il en paraissait éblouissant. Les portes de chênes étaient grandes ouvertes et, déjà, une multitude de personnes s'y pressaient, avides de prendre part au bal qui venait pourtant à peine de débuter. De la pièce au Plafond Magique, habituellement réservée aux simples repas, s'élevait une musique rythmée visiblement magiquement amplifiée, portant l'ambiance de la fête jusqu'en bas des marches.

Un pouffement de rire s'échappa brusquement des lèvres de Lucile, son regard rieur rivé dans une alcôve, non loin des hautes portes.

- Non mais vous avez vu Lamanzana ? s'exclama-t-elle avant de retenir un nouvel éclat de rire, hilare, oh non… C'est trop génial ! Rien que pour ça je ne regrette pas d'être venue !

En effet, l'imposante concierge était parvenue on ne savait trop comment à faire passer sa gigantesque carcasse dans un costume de pingouin ridiculement étroit et semblait garder l'entrée telle un troll qui aurait été serveur dans une autre vie, son nœud papillon, d'une couleur atrocement dépareillée avec le reste de sa tenue et noué maladroitement autour de son cou épais, lui conférant un air plus cocasse encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son visage, plus tendu que jamais, était celui d'une femme qui aurait préféré être partout plutôt qu'à cet endroit précis, cernée par des jeunes en furie. On pouvait presque lire dans ses yeux la déception de ne pouvoir partir à la chasse aux Syphlorins chaque fois que l'un de ceux-ci passait au dessus de sa tête, frôlant de peu ses cheveux gris soigneusement gominés.

- Lorenzo est ici ! s'exclama Célia, se détachant du spectacle hilarant que leur offrait la concierge, je vous laisse ! On se retrouve au buffet.

La préfète, sans demander son reste, se précipita alors presque aussitôt dans la foule compacte des élèves, ressurgissant un temps au bras du capitaine de Serdaigle qui lui servait de petit ami avant de se faire happer de nouveau, échappant définitivement cette fois à la vue de ses amis.

- On devrait y aller aussi, sourit Béa en descendant à son tour les marches, sa longue robe blanche trainant le long du marbre, à tout à l'heure.

Et, à son tour, elle s'éclipsa au sein de la Grande Salle bruyante, un Damien visiblement récalcitrant au bout du bras. Arthémis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, grisée par l'ambiance délurée de la fête qui lui parvenait, scruta un instant le lieu où avaient disparu ses deux camarades de classe avant de se reprendre, inspirant profondément dans le but de rassembler son courage.

- Bon, je ferais mieux de rentrer à mon tour, Vincent doit surement m'attendre quelque part, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Noah et Lucile, vous deux n'avez qu'à rejoindre Sylvia dés que vous l'aurez retrouvée ! Elle allait seule au bal d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

- Et Lexie ? s'étonna le jeune homme aux lunettes avant de réaliser que l'adolescente en question avait tout simplement disparu, s'évanouissant dans l'ombre telle un vampire à la recherche de ses pairs, sans même un murmure.

- Qui sait ce qu'elle peut bien manigancer, ironisa Arthémis en levant les yeux au ciel, bon je vous laisse sur ce ! A tout à l'heure peut-être !

Et, d'un pas tendu, la jeune fille s'éloigna précipitamment à son tour, son petit sac-accessoire contenant sa baguette serré entre ses doigts crispés, faussant ainsi compagnie à ses amis, restés seuls sur la dernière marche du haut escalier de marbre.

- J'envoie un Syphlorin, soupira Noah en préparant Mejiro, resté silencieusement sur son épaule tout ce temps à nettoyer son plumage, on retrouvera Sylvia plus facilement comme ça !

Le minuscule colibri magique, visiblement rendu nerveux par la foule bruyante, dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de décoller, son parchemin attaché à la patte, disparaissant dans une volée de plumes bleues au sein de la véritable nuée de ses semblables parcourant le plafond à vive allure dans un froissement de battements d'ailes discontinu.

La réponse ne se fit guère tarder puisque Mejiro, tout guilleret, eut tôt fait de revenir vers son maître, une réponse malhabile inscrite en toutes lettres juste en dessus du « Où es-tu ? » du jeune homme.

« Près des portes menant au cachot », disait simplement Sylvia, les invitant à la rejoindre.

Jouant des coudes, les deux Serdaigles se frayèrent aussitôt un passage à travers la masse compacte des élèves, tous vêtus de leur tenue d'apparat et trop occupés à discuter bruyamment entre eux pour leur prêter attention. Après un bref instant de lutte, ils parvinrent enfin à émerger au sein d'un espace un peu plus dégagé que les autres où les attendait la Serpentard, visiblement nerveuse.

- Enfin vous voilà, soupira Sylvia de soulagement, resplendissante dans sa sulfureuse robe rouge aux manches amples et dont les pans rappelaient les pétales d'une tulipe, s'étendant sur les dalles du sol telles des tâches d'une douce liqueur orangée, j'espérais me rendre au bal avec Lyn mais on dirait que ses activités de préfète prédominent même ce soir… Dommage.

- Ce n'est pas Célia qui pourrait en dire autant, ricana Lucile en l'attirant après elle au milieu de la foule, et jolie coupe de cheveux au passage !

En effet, Lys, la plus brillante et discrète Serpentard de Première Année, ainsi que Tiphany Solange, avaient jugé qu'il était grand temps de rafraichir un peu les interminables cheveux d'un noir de jet de leur camarade pour l'occasion et lui avaient offert leurs services avec empressement malgré ses nombreuses protestations le soir même. Le résultat avait été au final bien moins terrible que ce que l'adolescente n'avait escompté puisqu'elle s'était retrouvée avec un carré plongeant des plus impeccables, mettant en valeur son beau visage en forme de cœur et lui conférant un air plus mature qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle aussi, à l'image d'Arthémis et de Lucile, semblait soudain plus séduisante sous les projecteurs du bal que lors des interminables journées de cours. Peut-être Célia n'avait-elle pas tord en affirmant que cet événement était le meilleur moyen de faire des rencontres après tout ?

- Et si on entrait ? proposa Noah alors que son ventre se mettait soudain à gargouiller, le trahissant, je commence à avoir faim, pas vous ?

D'un hochement de tête enthousiaste, les deux jeunes filles approuvèrent et, d'un même pas décidé, le petit club des célibataires tâcha de plonger droit dans la marée humaine, se faufilant tant bien que mal en direction de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'enfin ils y parvinrent, essoufflés et leur robe respective méticuleusement froissée, ce fut pour recevoir de plein fouet une gigantesque claque.

Tout, autours d'eux, de la décoration au choix méticuleux des lumières, était somptueux.

Les quatre tables, habituellement alignées au centre, avaient été disposées contre le mur et recouvertes de longues nappes délicates et blanches afin de libérer l'espace, sur lequel des dizaines de couples d'étudiants virevoltaient désormais, grisés par l'ambiance. Partout, les éclats de rire faisaient échos aux bruyantes conversations. Les rares chaises disséminées de-ci de-là en dessous des douze sapins somptueusement décorés n'avaient encore trouvé aucun occupant, les adolescents étant bien trop surexcités en cet instant précis pour éprouver le besoin de s'assoir. Par un quelconque procédé, les bougies magiques éclairant habituellement la pièce avaient été remplacées par des sortes de petits nids de perce-neiges, flottant dans les airs où accrochés aux colonnes par des tiges grimpantes, dans lesquels de minuscules fées laissaient leurs ailes frétiller, diffusant une douce lueur tamisée et chaleureuse le long de la piste de danse. S'ajoutait à cela, alignées entre les armures couvertes de guirlandes et de boules de Noël chatoyantes, de véritables statues de glace représentant tour à tour blaireau, aigle, lion et serpent, ondulant de temps à autre au rythme de la trépidante musique dont les notes vibraient à travers les dalles de pierre. L'ensemble était des plus époustouflants, si bien que Noah, Lucile et Sylvia durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à fermer leur bouche, bayant d'émerveillement.

- Waouh, les profs se sont vraiment surpassés niveau décoration ! siffla la Serpentard en s'avançant parmi la cohue des élèves, riant et se bousculant avec agitation, vous avez vu ces statues !? Et ce faux givre enchanté qui flotte dans les airs ! C'est juste…

-, Magique, compléta Noah à sa place, époustouflé, renonçant à sa mauvaise humeur.

Au fond de la pièce, perché au sommet de l'estrade habituellement réservé à la table des professeurs, les sorciers musiciens engagés pour l'occasion entamèrent un nouveau morceau particulièrement dynamique, déclenchant une véritable vague de hurlements de satisfaction parmi les étudiants survoltés. Visiblement, il s'agissait là d'un groupe extrêmement populaire chez les jeunes sorciers. A se demander comment le professeur Potter était parvenu à les recruter ? Il s'agissait là surement d'anciens étudiants de Poudlard… Toujours était-il que les enseignants, assis en petits groupes à une série de tables circulaires un peu à l'écart, les observaient d'un œil bienveillant, plongés dans une grande conversation sans se soucier le moins du monde de leurs élèves.

- On va manger ? proposa Lucile que la musique entrainante commençait à dérider également, je ne sais pas ce que les Elfes ont préparé mais même d'ici ça a l'air délicieux.

En effet, les délicats effluves de pains d'épice, de confiseries et d'amuse-gueules leur parvenaient depuis les tables, leur donnant l'eau à la bouche. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour décider les adolescents à se précipiter vers le buffet, attrapant une assiette en carton au passage avant de la remplir d'à peu près tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Que ce fut la bûche au chocolat surplombée d'un superbe glaçage parfum framboise, les marrons chauds tout droit sortis du four ou les pommes sautées sertissant la plus belle dinde que les trois jeunes gens aient jamais vue de leur vie, tout semblait absolument délicieux et il était difficile de se restreindre, plongés dans cette ambiance festive comme ils l'étaient. Malgré la fraicheur extérieur, il leur semblait que la température de la pièce avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! les interpela Célia, qui avait déjà quitté Lorenzo afin de se précipiter sur les petits-fours, les empilant dans les larges plis de sa robe comme si de rien n'était, la bouche pleine de pâtisseries, alors, votre opinion sur le bal ? Ça pète, hein ?

- C'est extraordinaire ! approuva Lucile tandis que Noah et Sylvia mordaient chacun avec appétit dans une énorme tartine de pain aux figues agrémenté de foie gras, il n'y a pas à dire, les fêtes de Poudlard ça vaut toutes les fêtes de lycée moldues du monde ! Je ne regrette vraiment rien… Tu as vu Arthémis ?

Célia prit le temps de déglutir avant de répondre, se servant un grand verre de Biéraubeurre afin de faire descendre le tout, ses mèches décolorées soigneusement lissées rebiquant déjà contre son front.

- Je crois l'avoir aperçue avec Vincent du côté des fenêtres, fit-elle finalement en leur désignant le coin opposé de la pièce, inaccessible à travers la foule des élèves dansante et trépidante, la dernière fois que je l'ai croisée, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser tendrement sous le gui… Trop mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

La réponse se perdit dans la nuée d'applaudissements que reçurent les musiciens à cet instant, laissant le loisir à Célia de dérober encore deux ou trois petits-fours.

- Bon, je vous laisse, relança-t-elle en enfournant l'un d'entre eux dans sa bouche déjà pleine, Lorenzo m'attends pour une danse. A tout à l'heure, petit-être !

Et, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, la minuscule préfète s'éclipsa, laissant sa place à un nouveau groupe d'élèves plus jeunes qui en profita pour se repaitre à son tour des produits des Elfes, plus exquis que jamais.

- Oh, Noah ! héla subitement la voix d'un jeune homme roux au milieu de la cohue, les cheveux roux et une paire de lunettes rondes sertissant son nez aquilin.

Tout sourire, Léon, le compagnon de chambre du jeune Serdaigle, entreprit de se frayer un passage jusqu'aux trois adolescents, sa petite-amie Aurélia sur ses talons. Si lui n'avait pas pris la peine de troquer son uniforme noir contre une tenue de soirée plus appropriée, la jeune fille arborait une robe rose des plus vaporeuses et une élégante veste blanche, tandis ses joues avaient été savamment maquillées, lui conférant une air avenant en permanence.

- Ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? questionna le jeune homme en piquant une brochette dans l'assiette de son compagnon de chambre, ignorant totalement ses amies féminines, pas mal la musique ce soir, hein ? Super ambiance !

- C'est sympa oui, approuva timidement Noah tandis qu'Aurélia complimentait Sylvia et Lucile sur leur robe respective, je n'étais jamais allé à une fête comme ça à vrai dire, alors ça me met un peu mal à l'aise… Mais le groupe est bon, oui !

- N'est-ce pas ? rayonna le Serdaigle aux cheveux roux, les _Burtsin'Botruc_ sont vraiment les meilleurs musiciens du moment !

Jetant un bref coup d'œil autours de lui, Léon s'approcha brusquement de son camarade de classe, baissant d'un ton.

- John et Lucas ont réussi à ramener des liqueurs des Trois Balais à l'insu des profs et de Lamanzana, chuchota-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque, le sourire aux lèvres, si vous voulez vous « amusez » un peu plus, cherchez les bouteilles de Biéraubeurres avec une étiquette rouge… Bonne soirée !

Et, après s'être redressé et avoir adressé un clin d'œil complice au petit groupe, le facétieux Serdaigle fit demi-tour, entrainant sa compagne sur la piste de danse avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander à Lucile où elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur ses superbes chaussures.

- De l'alcool à une soirée organisée par l'école, on aura tout vu, soupira la jeune Serdaigle en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant une fois de plus preuve de son sens aigu de la raison, vous voulez aller danser un peu ? Je dois avouer que ces « Burstin'Botrucs » ont vraiment un répertoire musical assez… Entrainant !

- Allez-y sans moi, recommanda Noah avec un sourire, je ne suis pas très bon pour danser de toute façon… Je vais juste manger un bout et voir si je peux trouver Joshuan et Mélanie. Amusez-vous bien !

- Tu es sûre ? fit mine d'insister Sylvia, allez, vient danser toi aussi ! Personne ne va te juger, on est là pour s'amuser !

Mais le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà, une bouteille de Biéraubeurre à la main, la mine de nouveau morose. Visiblement, la musique trop forte et l'omniprésence des élèves autours de lui semblaient l'oppresser plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu as vérifié s'il y avait une étiquette sur sa bouteille ? s'enquit Lucile d'un air inquiet tout en suivant le jeune homme du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une bande de Gryffondors de Troisième Année particulièrement bruyante, son Syphlorin sur l'épaule.

Pour toute réponse, la Serpentard haussa les épaules avant de l'entrainer au milieu de la foule, plus déterminée que jamais à se laisser porter par la musique et à se détendre une bonne fois pour toute, chassant de ses pensées leurs mystérieux pouvoirs au rythme des notes trépidantes et des déhanchés de ses camarades.

* * *

><p>Joshuan et Mélanie, le sourire aux lèvres, étaient occupés à se faufiler entre les tables, s'amusant à échanger les plats de leurs amis Poufsouffle dans un de leurs accès de facétie commun, lorsque Noah parvint à les retrouver. La jeune fille l'accueillit à bras ouverts, en profitant pour lui faire admirer son ensemble d'un violet sombre à paillette, mettant en valeur sa silhouette et s'accordant avec la multitude de bijoux qu'elle avait choisi d'arborer ce soir-ci, cliquetant en rythme à chacun de ses mouvements.<p>

- Tu aurais pu faire un effort, toi, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton faussement mécontent en rajustant amicalement le nœud de sa cravate, au moins mettre un nouveau chapeau ou quelque chose !

Noah se contenta de bégayer quelque chose au sujet du peu d'argent de poche que lui avaient accordé ses parents avant de plonger de nouveau dans sa Biéraubeurre, confus. Joshuan, compatissant, lui adressa un bref sourire. Lui-même avait laissé tomber la robe noire de façon exceptionnel pour venir dans un costume très strict, constitué d'un ensemble moldu gris sombre avec veston, pantalon et boucle de ceinture représentant un blaireau de Serdaigle. Son collier, passé par-dessus sa chemise blanche impeccablement repassée, lui conférait un air indéniablement séducteur que Mélanie, du coin de l'œil, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard,et sa cicatrice étincelait d'une lueur d'argent sous les cristaux de givre. Il semblait avoir bien récupéré depuis la dernière fois que Noah l'avait vu à l'infirmerie et rayonnait désormais de joie de vivre, malgré des poches encore bien marquées sous ses yeux.

- On a vu Arthémis, fit Mélanie, se détournant du visage de son camarade de classe, légèrement embarrassée, elle avait l'air plutôt… Occupée, si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire ! Ça a l'air de bien accrocher avec son joueur de Quidditch !

Les deux Poufsouffle eurent un échange de petits rires amusés tandis que le Serdaigle, silencieux, accusait un haussement d'épaules nerveux, en profitant pour chasser l'un des nombreux flocons enchantés embaumant l'atmosphère, qui avait eu l'audace de se poser sur sa bouteille. Au passage, les quelques gouttes de boisson éparpillées à la surface du verre gelèrent brusquement, comme pour faire écho à son état d'esprit. Savoir que tout le monde s'amusait tellement tandis que lui se sentait à ce point perdu au milieu de cette jungle d'adolescents déchainés lui minait le moral. Plus les chansons des Burstin'Botrucs s'égrenaient et plus son humeur se faisait massacrante. Perdu au milieu de cette fête, il se sentait extraordinairement seul, comme un étranger dans un univers de folie enfiévrée qui n'était pas le sien.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Joshuan, remarquant son air soudain très pâle, tu as l'air un peu… Ailleurs ?

- Ça va, répondit un peu trop brusquement l'adolescent, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de la liqueur dissimulée à l'intérieur de sa bouteille, laissant le liquide brûlant descendre le long de sa gorge, je pense que je vais essayer de voir si je trouve Arthémis moi aussi… A plus.

Et sans entendre les protestations de ses amis de Poufsouffle, Noah s'éloigna précipitamment, les joues désormais colorées d'une teinte rouge inhabituelle. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il ne pouvait supporter la compagnie de tous ces visages joyeux et rayonnants, allant par paire. Partout où il regardait, des couples se souriaient, s'enlaçant et s'embrassant sur la piste de danse avec ardeur, comme pour le narguer, et Joshuan et Mélanie ne faisait guère exception à la règle. A croire que tout le collège de sorcellerie s'était subitement retourné contre lui.

Errant seul entre les buffets, le jeune homme entreprit de vider les dernières gouttes de sa boisson, les laissant rouler un instant sur sa langue, s'imprégnant de leur saveur aigre, avant de les ingurgiter d'un coup, la tête plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. Comment sa bouteille pouvait-elle déjà être vide ?

Au dessus de sa tête, les étoiles, miroitant à la surface du Plafond Magique, semblaient juger son attitude avec dédain. Offusqué, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, buttant involontairement contre un des sapins alignés dans la pièce. La tête lui tournait et plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait mal. Autour de lui, la foule des élèves n'était plus qu'un ensemble confus de taches floues et de couleurs dansantes, et la musique résonnait désormais avec lointain à ses oreilles, comme filtrée à travers un épais coton. Il ne parvenait plus à reconnaitre ni les riches colonnes de la Grande Salle, ni les visages qui se tournaient vers lui, leurs voix confuses lui demandant par moment si tout allait bien. Tout n'était plus qu'un épais mélange autours de lui, à travers lequel il peinait à se frayer un chemin.

Avait-il trop bu ? Il n'aurait su le dire, tant ses pensées se faisaient irrationnelles. Sa bouteille, à sa main, semblait s'être alourdie de nouveau, comme magiquement remplie. Il ne sentait plus le poids léger de son Syphlorin sur son épaule.

Et puis, brusquement, un visage net perça à travers la marée de lumières floues face à lui. Un seul et unique visage qu'il aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille pour l'avoir hanté des mois durant, visitant chacun de ses rêves avec obstination, lui broyant le cœur avec sadisme. Ses épais cheveux chocolat semblaient voler à travers un nuage de particules de givres enchantées, ondulant au rythme de la musique et de ses pas de danse, tandis que son regard étincelait à la lumière douce produite par les fées. Ce regard qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler à chaque occasion, se noyant à l'intérieur comme dans un gigantesque océan d'ébène. Tout semblait se dérouler comme dans un rêve, tant la scène était transcendante de beauté à ses yeux.

Laissant l'alcool guider ses pas, Noah avança mécaniquement vers l'apparition, ignorant les masses d'élèves qui le bousculaient sur leur passage, indifférents à son état de transe. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il avait attendu trop longtemps ce moment désormais. Il était temps, à l'image de lorsqu'il laissait ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus, de libérer ses émotions, trop longtemps opprimées, muselées au creux de sa poitrine douloureuse.

D'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable, il éloigna la silhouette indistincte d'une jeune fille lui barrant le chemin, ultime obstacle entre lui et le magnifique visage l'hypnotisant, au centre de la piste de danse. Au dessus de leur tête, le gui semblait littéralement étinceler, comme dans un appel que lui seul semblait être en mesure de déchiffrer.

Il y eut un cri aigu, suivi d'un bruit de chute, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il était trop tard pour reculer désormais.

Alors, sans une seule once d'hésitation, sans trembler, Noah saisit le beau visage de Tommy entre ses doigts pâles et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa passionnément, laissant enfin la mystérieuse créature qu'il avait su faire taire pendant tant de temps rugir de contentement au fond de son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis des mois –non, des années- son amour éclatait au grand jour, libérant en un seul et simple geste toutes ces sensations qu'il avait refusé de laisser parler tout ce temps. Il était temps pour lui d'être celui qu'il refusait d'être.

* * *

><p>Arthémis tenait la main de Vincent Dubois entre ses doigts tremblants, son cœur battant la chamade, son visage s'empourprant un peu plus à mesure qu'ils avançaient doucement, leurs pas s'enfonçant dans la neige en craquant, sa robe laissant un sillage dans l'épaisse poudreuse sur leur passage.<p>

Peu de temps auparavant, après des embrassades passionnées à l'écart des danseurs, le capitaine de Gryffondor l'avait délicatement entrainée à l'extérieur, se glissant dans le parc à l'insu de Lamanzana, déjà endormie depuis longtemps, ronflant dans sa niche de garde, l'alcool fort qu'elle avait ingurgité entre-temps lui étant rapidement monté à la tête.

Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés seuls tous les deux sous l'étendue glacée du ciel de Poudlard, parfaitement dégagé cette nuit-là. Les flocons avaient cessé de tomber mais la neige, toujours bien présente, continuait à recouvrir le parc de son épais manteau, scintillant d'un reflet d'argent à la lueur de la lune. Le lac, en partie gelé face à eux, semblait être un gigantesque miroir lisse dans lequel il leur était possible de discerner très clairement leur reflet, amoureusement enlacés sous les branches nus des arbres ondulant sous la brise légère. Le cadre était des plus romantiques et la jeune fille, habituellement si farouche, se sentait entièrement prête à y succomber ce soir-ci.

Tout était si parfait ! A peine était-elle parvenue à discerner la silhouette trapue de Vincent dans la foule que celui-ci s'était précipité vers elle, s'empressant de la complimenter sur sa robe de bal après un baiser tendre et passionné auquel elle ne s'était absolument pas attendu et qui l'avait laissée sans voix. Après tous ces jours passés loin de son beau capitaine de Gryffondor, le fait de pouvoir le revoir et s'afficher si proche de lui lui avait appliqué du baume au cœur et elle s'était surprise à rire de tout, même à la plus stupide de ses blagues, ou à celle de ses amis auxquels il l'avait présentée. Ces derniers s'étaient montrés relativement agaçants dans leurs plaisanteries lourdes de sens mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthémis ne s'en était pas formaliser, se contentant de sourire poliment, l'air rêveur, le regard rivé sur le visage parfait de son cavalier.

S'en était suivi la valse la plus parfaite qu'elle ait pu imaginer. Si leurs deux pas avaient été maladroits et si le style musical, plutôt _rock_, des Burstin'Botrucs, s'était peu prêté au jeu, la jeune fille s'était sentie merveilleusement bien, entrainée par les bras puissants de Vincent à travers les dalles de pierre de la Grande Salle. Pendant un instant magique, plus rien n'avait compté que leurs deux corps enlacés, virevoltant au milieu de la piste de danse.

Lorsqu'enfin, épuisés et les pieds meurtris par leurs pas plus qu'approximatifs, mais heureux, les deux adolescents étaient retournés s'assoir, Arthémis avait la sensation qu'aucune soirée n'aurait su être plus belle que celle-ci.

- Merci de m'avoir emmenée au bal, souffla-t-elle, s'extirpant de ses tendres pensées en raffermissant sa prise sur les doigts de son cavalier, c'était une magnifique soirée.

Le jeune homme, le verre de ses lunettes rendu opaque par le contraste de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur du château, se contenta de sourire, conservant le silence. Tranquilles, les deux jeunes gens demeurèrent un instant immobile à contempler l'immensité du lac gelé, profitant de chaque minute de pur délice que leur offrait la nuit. En fond sonore, leur parvenaient, diffuses, les clameurs de la fête, emplies de joie et de bonne humeur insouciante.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment de plénitude absolue, Vincent, réprimant un frisson, se retourna vers Arthémis. La jeune fille, pour la première fois, soutint son regard, une vague d'un sentiment indescriptible submergeant ses entrailles.

- Il commence à se faire froid, non ? susurra-t-il en resserrant les pans de sa superbe robe de soirée taillée sur mesure, ça te dit de rentrer et de prendre une bonne Biéraubeurre, histoire de nous réchauffer un peu ?

Grelottante, Arthémis approuva rapidement, se blottissant contre le torse de son cavalier. Elle devait bien admettre que sa tenue était plutôt légère et que le froid mordant les environnant n'était pas la chose la plus agréable de la soirée.

Fuyant la bise glaciale, le petit couple fit aussitôt demi-tour en direction du château, suivant les lumières colorées en provenance des hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle, se propageant comme autant de flaques éblouissantes à la surface de la neige. Il était temps de se joindre à la fête de nouveau, malgré l'heure tardive.

Cependant, lorsque les deux adolescents eurent de nouveau franchi les hautes portes de chêne, ce fut pour se retrouver plongés dans un silence consterné des plus intrigants.

Un vague sentiment d'appréhension remplaçant peu à peu l'euphorie qu'elle avait éprouvé tout au long de la soirée, Arthémis lâcha temporairement la main de Vincent, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule qui semblait s'être figée sur place, interdite, faisant cercle autours d'un événement apparemment si choquant que même Célia, non loin du buffet, avait renoncé à manger, sa bouche à demi ouverte laissant tomber quelques miettes sur le sol dallé.

Tendant le cou, Arthémis s'immobilisa brusquement à son tour, incrédule, parvenant enfin à distinguer à travers la foule d'adolescents la cause de cette brusque interruption.

Immobile au centre de la piste de danse, sur la pointe de pieds, un Noah visiblement passablement ivre, à en juger la couleur de ses joues, venait de coller ses lèvres contre celles d'un Tommy trop estomaqué pour résister. Tout autour d'eux, sous le regard ébahi d'Anne, tombée au sol dans la bousculade, des milliers des cristaux de givre magiquement générés par les professeurs pour la fête, s'étaient mis à tourbillonner, formant un véritable ballet de glace et de gouttelettes d'eau gelée, reflétant les lueurs des fées continuant à scintiller au dessus de leur tête dans un spectacle à la fois troublant et envoutant.

Puis, petit à petit, Noah ouvrit ses yeux vitreux et le tourbillon de givre s'interrompit, lui laissant tout le loisir de réaliser la position délicate dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer.

Incrédule, les mains tremblantes, il détacha ses lèvres de Tommy, reculant d'un pas malhabile, manquant au passage de sa prendre les pieds dans l'interminable robe d'Anne. Aucun des trois adolescents ne semblait à même de réagir de façon convenable. Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait total. Il y eut soudain un bruit de verre brisé, faisant tressauter Arthémis : son camarade de classe aux lunettes venait de laisser tomber la bouteille de Biéraubeurre qu'il avait conservée entre ses mains jusqu'à présent, le souffle court.

Puis brusquement, sans crier gare, Noah tourna les talons et s'élança à travers la foule, bousculant au passage les sœurs Towerfull qui n'eurent que le temps d'émettre un petit cri de protestation avant que le jeune homme, passablement troublé, ne disparaisse de leur champ de vue.

Encore sous le choc, Arthémis tenta de l'interpeler mais son ami, le visage ravagé par le désespoir, l'avait déjà dépassée, se ruant vers la sortie de toute la force de ses jambes en dérapant à moitié, le bruit de ses pas raisonnant avec force contre le marbre du hall. Pendant un bref instant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de disparaitre au sommet du grand escalier menant aux étages, la jeune Serdaigle crut distinguer des traces de larmes de confusion perler au coin de ses yeux.

En une fraction de seconde cependant, et sans que personne n'ait pu le retenir, Noah avait disparu de la soirée, laissant derrière lui un Tommy particulièrement confus, que les cris hystériques de sa petite-amie ne semblaient guère atteindre, ainsi que la quasi-totalité de l'école sous le choc. Arthémis, quant à elle, avait désormais totalement oublié le bref instant de bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé au bras de Vincent Dubois. Ne subsistait plus qu'un pesant sentiment de malaise prolongé.

Elle ne parvenait à l'admettre mais, sous ses yeux incrédules, Noah venait de céder à ses pulsions, et d'embrasser Tommy devant la quasi-totalité de Poudlard, ruinant sa fragile réputation à jamais et confirmant les doutes qu'elle n'avait su formuler au passage.

Dans le dos de l'adolescente, le Burstin'Botrucs, insensibles à la tension ambiante, entamèrent une ballade. A travers leurs notes tristes et fortes, semblait résonner le bruit des pas de Noah, fuyant à travers le couloir sa première véritable erreur.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Sous les cloches de Minuit

_Fin des vacances et nouveau chapitre pour vous ! On termine l'incident du bal de Noël en fanfare avec cette nouvelle suite, signée par Labyrinthe-infini et votre serviteur. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour votre soutien sans faille !  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 - Sous les cloches de Minuit<strong>

Incapable de retrouver ses esprits, Arthémis demeurait figée sur place, frappée de stupeur. Autour d'elle, la fête avait repris en un battement de cil et, comme si aucun événement marquant ne venait de se réaliser, les élèves s'étaient replongés dans leurs conversations, riant à gorge déployées ou repartant sur la piste de danse pour une nouvelle valse endiablée. Cependant, demeurait une certaine froideur stupéfaite, planant au dessus de la pièce et menaçant de s'abattre sur l'ambiance à tout moment.

Qu'ils l'ignorent ou non, les élèves ne pouvaient nier ce qui venait de se passer. De but en blanc, sans prévenir personne, Noah Shun, l'étrange nouveau venu de Cinquième Année, avait embrassé Tommy, le très populaire préfet et joueur au sein de l'équipe de Serdaigle, et ce juste en face de sa petite-amie ! Il y avait là de quoi faire jaser et, en tendant l'oreille, Arthémis ne tarda pas à comprendre que le même sujet de conversation était sur toutes les lèvres ou presque, à savoir, le brutal coming-out du réservé jeune homme.

- Waouh, ce type a vraiment pété un câble pour se donner en spectacle, ironisa soudain Vincent qui avait profité de son étourdissement temporaire pour se glisser de nouveau derrière elle, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres, tout va bien ?

- Je… Oui, répondit distraitement la Serdaigle, le regard inquiet et perdu vers les escaliers de marbre au sommet desquels son ami venait de disparaitre.

Se reprenant soudain, la jeune fille se retourna vers son cavalier, une nuance mêlant tristesse et résignation au fond de ses yeux cerclés d'or. Tout à coup, l'adolescente amourachée venait de s'évanouir dans les airs.

- Vincent, écoute, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser pour le reste de la soirée… C'était un de mes amis et je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans cet état après ce qui vient de se passer… J'espère que tu comprends ?

Un voile de franche déception passa sur le visage du capitaine de Gryffondor. Pendant un instant, son sourire vacilla, ternissant l'aspect séduisant de ses traits, avant de réapparaitre en un clin d'œil, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je comprends, affirma-t-il le plus poliment du monde, fais vite !

Reconnaissante, Arthémis planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son cavalier avant de s'éloigner au fond de la Grande Salle, relevant les pans de sa robe afin de presser le pas, son regard fouillant frénétiquement chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche de ses amies.

- Mélanie ! s'écria-t-elle finalement, repérant la robe violette scintillante de la jeune Poufsouffle au milieu de la foule, non loin d'un Joshuan qui arborait une mine passablement troublée, vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Oui… ! s'exclama la jeune fille d'un ton inquiet tandis que Lucile et Sylvia se frayaient un chemin à travers la masse des élèves pour les rejoindre, le regard encore incrédule, empreint de la scène à laquelle elles venaient d'être témoins, bon sang, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça a pu arriver ! On n'a perdu Noah de vue qu'un instant.

- Je suis allée vérifier sa bouteille, il y avait de l'alcool dedans, fulmina Lucile en remettant en place sa coiffure passablement éprouvée par la soirée d'un geste nerveux, tout ça, c'est de la faute de cet imbécile de Léon ! Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui ? Noah est son compagnon de chambre, il aurait du voir qu'il n'allait pas bien ! Maintenant il ne va plus oser se montrer en public pendant des semaines !

- C'est de notre faute à nous tous, culpabilisa Arthémis, qui commençait à regretter d'avoir passé tant de temps dans les bras de son cavalier sans se soucier des sentiments de son ami, laissé pour compte, on aurait du faire plus attention… Mince ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti faire une bêtise quelque part dans les couloirs du château. Après tout ça, qui sait de quoi il est capable avec un verre de trop dans le nez et bouleversé comme il l'est…?

Un silence effrayé, à peine rompu par le concert des Burstin'Botrucs en fond sonore, lui répondit. Intérieurement, chacun des cinq adolescents ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce à quoi Noah pouvait être en train de s'adonner, livré à lui-même après s'être laissé aller à embrasser un autre garçon face à l'ensemble du collège. Le pauvre jeune homme était probablement mortifié au plus profond de son être et ne devait plus avoir la moindre idée d'où il en était. Sa fragilité émotionnelle était un fait établi après tout.

- N'empêche, reprit Sylvia, rompant le mutisme de ses camarades alors qu'un frisson d'appréhension parcourrait le groupe, je ne me doutais absolument pas qu'il était… Enfin… Qu'il aimait les hommes quoi ! Et encore moins un type comme Tommy ! Vous aviez deviné vous ?

- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas avec lui en cours ou dans la Salle Commune la plupart du temps, répondit Lucile à la grande surprise d'Arthémis, mais oui, il y avait des signes assez évidents… A commencer par sa réaction étrange lorsque Tommy nous a présenté Anne.

- C'est vrai, approuva sa camarade de Serdaigle, soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir des soupçons sans parvenir pour autant à aborder le sujet avec l'intéressé, il était toujours en train de le dévisager de loin… Et puis Célia et Lexie nous avaient déjà fait quelques réflexions à ce sujet. Mais je ne m'attendais néanmoins pas à une démonstration d'amour aussi virulente, quoi qu'il en soit ! Il devait vraiment être à cran.

Au fond, maintenant qu'elle prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, Arthémis se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir été capable de prévoir une telle action de la part de son ami. Noah lui avait bien confié son désir de découvrir qui il était réellement et sa sensation d'avoir toujours été un peu différent du reste des adolescents de son âge, à l'occasion de leur première vraie rencontre au Chaudron Baveur. Garder de tels sentiments contradictoires en lui avait du se révéler une torture ! Et elle avait été suffisamment ignorante pour ne pas prêter une oreille attentive à son cœur meurtri lorsqu'il l'avait fallu. Si elle avait fait l'effort de lui parler de ses soupçons, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, peut-être toute la scène de ce soir ne se serait jamais déroulée ?

Un raclement de gorge la tira soudain de ses pensées coupables. Joshuan, qui avait conservé le silence jusqu'à présent, arborait désormais une mine sérieuse lui conférant un air adulte et mature des plus inhabituels.

- Peu importe la sexualité de Noah pour le moment, fit-il d'une voix calme et posée, mais à travers laquelle pointaient des accents de fermeté surprenants, ce qui importe vraiment, c'est d'aller le retrouver et le réconforter avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise !

Touchée en plein cœur par ces paroles, Arthémis tâcha aussitôt de se reprendre, honteuse. Joshuan avait raison : l'heure n'était ni aux regrets, ni aux questions. Étant donné l'état dans lequel Noah venait de fuir la pièce, il était évident que chaque seconde comptait. Mieux valait agir rapidement !

- Très bien, lâcha Arthémis après une profonde inspiration, prenant la direction des opérations, essayons déjà de lui envoyer un Syphlorin et commençons à le chercher en attendant. S'il ne répond pas d'ici cinq minutes, mieux vaut se séparer pour couvrir le château au maximum !

- Je pense aussi qu'on ferait bien de prévenir les professeurs au cas où, affirma Lucile en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la table des enseignants, visiblement en grande agitation, si crise il y a, mieux vaut les en informer !

Arthémis et Sylvia approuvèrent aussitôt d'un signe de tête tandis que Mélanie sifflait son Syphlorin, virevoltant jusqu'à présent au niveau du plafond en compagnie de ses semblables.

- Je ne vois pas Mejiro, fit-elle en scrutant la voûte de son regard perçant tandis que Sylvia s'affairait à rédiger une note rapide à l'intention de Noah d'une main tremblante, le sommant de leur dire où il se trouvait, il a du quitter la salle en même temps que son propriétaire ! Mince… On aurait pu s'en servir pour essayer de le tracer !

Joshuan, quant à lui, s'était tourné vers le centre de la piste de danse où Tommy, apparemment sonné, se tenait toujours et commençait à se faire cerner par toute une bande de ses connaissances, visiblement avides d'informations concernant le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

- Commencez à chercher Noah sans moi, affirma-t-il d'un ton déterminé tandis que le Syphlorin de Mélanie s'élevait de nouveau dans les airs, fusant à travers la salle, son rouleau de parchemin ballotant sur son sillage, je vais aller parler à Tommy et voir si je peux le raisonner avant qu'il ne se remette du choc et se mette en tête de rendre la vie impossible à Noah. On était assez proches jusqu'à notre Troisième Année, il devrait m'écouter… J'espère !

- Je t'accompagne, surenchérit sa comparse de Poufsouffle tout en poussant Lucile vers les tables réservées aux professeurs, pressée par l'inquiétude, deux personnes ne seront pas de trop pour le calmer lui et la furie hystérique qui lui sert de copine !

En effet, à travers la musique pourtant amplifiée à plein volume par un sortilège des Burstin'Botrucs, la voix d'Anne était clairement audible, continuant à déverser un flot discontinu d'insultes et de hurlements, dont la plupart concernaient Noah, de toute évidence.

Sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines face à l'attitude de la pimbêche de Serpentard, Arthémis préféra détourner le regard avant de céder à ses envies de meurtre et, après avoir souhaité bonne chance à ses amis de Poufsouffle, elle se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de la Grande Salle, Sylvia sur ses talons.

- Ah, Arthémis ! l'interpela Célia en l'apercevant depuis le buffet, tout autant sus le choc de ce qui venait de se dérouler que le reste des élèves, vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer !? Dingue, hein ! Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit alors que la jeune fille se précipitait dans le hall, l'ignorant superbement tout en échappant enfin à l'atmosphère pour le moins étouffante de la fête, non sans une certaine forme de soulagement. Vincent s'était entièrement évaporé de son esprit désormais, ne laissant plus place qu'au visage ravagé par les larmes amères de Noah.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? la questionna Sylvia, essoufflée, ses talons hauts à la main tandis que toutes deux enjambaient quatre à quatre les marches du Grand Escalier de marbre, les torches s'allumant sur leur passage, depuis le temps qu'il est parti, il a pu se réfugier n'importe où !

- Essaye l'infirmerie et la bibliothèque, proposa Arthémis, accueillant avec une certaine satisfaction la quiétude des couloirs de Poudlard, loin du tumulte de la soirée, je vais voir s'il est remonté jusqu'aux dortoirs… On se retrouve ici dans une vingtaine de minutes si on ne l'a pas retrouvé d'ici là. A tout à l'heure !

Approuvant d'un bref signe de tête, la Serpentard s'éloigna aussitôt d'un pas vif à travers un passage vers la droite, ses pieds nus résonnant contre les dalles jusqu'à ce que l'ultime drapée de sa robe rouge disparaisse dans l'obscurité. La Serdaigle, de son côté, finissait d'ôter ses chaussures coûteuses mais peu pratique pour la course avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans les escaliers, les abandonnant derrière elle en direction de la Tour Nord, la respiration sifflante sous l'effet de l'effort et de l'angoisse.

Loin de l'effervescence de la fête, l'enivrement et la joie qu'elle avait pu ressentir au bras de Vincent Dubois s'estompaient peu à peu, laissant place à une sourde appréhension. Le Syphlorin de Mélanie n'était toujours pas de retour et les aiguilles continuaient à tourner à sa montre, transportant avec elles leur lot de sombres pensées au sujet de Noah et de ce qu'il était capable de faire, seul et dans son état. S'ajoutait à cela le silence pesant qui l'environnait désormais au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château. Les torches brûlaient de toutes flammes mais leur couleur, rougeâtre, associée aux courants d'air froid qui la frôlaient de temps à autres, rendait la situation de plus en plus pesante.

« Il faut que je retrouve Noah au plus vite », songea-t-elle en pressant sa baguette à travers sa trousse dans un geste compulsif, manquant de déraper sur le tapis à l'angle d'un couloir.

Les pieds brûlants et haletante, elle s'interrompit un instant, s'adossant contre l'une des hautes tapisseries animées, entre deux armures qui continuaient à fredonner faiblement sous l'effet des multiples sortilèges auxquels on les avait soumises. Sur le mur d'en face, deux portraits, l'air ensommeillé et probablement réveillés par sa course effrénée, conversaient à voix basse tout en lui jetant des œillades sombres par moments. Un petit groupe de fantômes passa en flottant à travers un couloir éloigné, disparaissant derrière la plafond avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de les interpeler.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle prenne le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de se lancer de nouveau à la recherche de Noah. Inspirant profondément, la jeune fille saisit une mèche de ses cheveux impeccablement bouclés à l'occasion du bal qu'elle entreprit de mordiller nerveusement. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait peu de chance que l'adolescent éprouvé se soit réfugié dans son dortoir, qu'il partageait avec Tommy de toute manière, et la Salle Commune aurait été hors de propos pour une personne désireuse de s'isoler, comme lui. Où avait-il bien pu se diriger dans ce cas ?

Maudissant son manque de compétences en Divination, matière qui lui aurait été bien utile en cet instant, Arthémis releva la tête un instant, éperdue, avant de brusquement interrompre ses réflexions, figée sur place. Elle venait de reconnaitre la haute porte de chêne ouvragée qui lui faisait face. Flamboyant à la lueur des torches crépitantes, droit devant elle, étincelait une mince plaque d'or sur laquelle étaient gravés les mots « Salle des Trophées ».

Retenant sa respiration, la jeune fille franchit les quelques pas la séparant de la porte et, n'osant y croire, appuya sur le battant qui pivota aussitôt sur ses gonds en grinçant, sans même qu'elle eut besoin d'abaisser la poignée. Un sourire mêlant triomphe et soulagement lui fendit le visage : il n'y avait aucun doute, Noah était passé par ici ! Il n'avait même pas pris le temps, dans sa précipitation, de refermer derrière lui.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Arthémis acheva de pousser la porte, pénétrant dans la Salle des Trophées, plongée dans la pénombre, que seule la lueur d'argent de la lune, haute dans le ciel à travers les fenêtres ouvragées, venait éclairer par intermittence, son reflet rebondissant de temps à autre contre les vitrines et les écussons poussiéreux. Comme elle s'y était attendue, la pièce semblait vide à première vue, un silence feutré imprégnant son atmosphère.

Sans se laisser décourager, la Serdaigle s'avança à l'intérieur, prenant bien la peine de refermer derrière elle et, après un bref coup d'œil alentour, elle s'accroupit entre deux commodes, dégrafant son sac d'un geste précipité, pointant maladroitement sa baguette à travers l'interstice séparant les deux meubles de bois massif.

- _Lumos,_ murmura-t-elle, sa respiration saccadée rebondissant en échos entre les dalles.

Aussitôt, un halo de lumière bleuté s'échappa du délicat instrument, projetant ses rayons droit sur le minuscule symbole de pierre gravé à quelques centimètres du sol, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. L'entrée de la Salle des Fondateurs, fidèle à elle-même, semblait lui sourire, comme pour l'inviter à l'effleurer.

Arthémis ressentit soudain comme un poids dans sa poitrine tandis que le fin duvet de ses bras se hérissait, comme sous l'effet d'un mystérieux courant électrique. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'une puissante magie avait été en action à cet endroit précis un instant plus tôt, sans parvenir à expliquer cette sensation pour autant.

Renonçant à toute prudence, l'adolescente allongea le bras, repliant sa baguette vers l'intérieur de son poignet afin d'atteindre le symbole, avant de s'éloigner en rampant sur ses genoux avec précipitation. Presque aussitôt, un raclement guttural s'éleva à travers toute la pièce, et les commodes contenant les insignes de préfets commencèrent à s'étrécirent, libérant de l'espace pour l'insigne mystérieux qui commençait dors et déjà à grandir, atteignant en une fraction de seconde la taille de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle se fut redresser, plus nerveuse que jamais, l'entrée secrète achevait de se former dans une pluie d'étincelles magiques, sous le regard appréciateur du portrait de sa mère plus jeune, dans le coin opposé de la salle.

Déglutissant, sa baguette toujours brandie, Arthémis se résolut enfin à tirer les poignées de pierre, ouvrant la porte nouvellement dévoilée avec difficulté. L'air sembla aussitôt s'y engouffrer dans un son d'outre-tombe, la faisant frissonner. Il était inutile de songer à faire demi-tour cependant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Noah seul à l'intérieur après ce qui venait de se passer. Il était temps de réunir son courage et d'entrer.

* * *

><p>Lorsque, après quelques minutes de marche, la Serdaigle eut finit de franchir l'interminable couloir d'entrée, dans lequel s'alignaient ces étonnantes lampes aux lueurs mystiques, de légers sons lui parvinrent, la faisant se figer sur place. Tendant l'oreille, Arthémis crut identifier une forme de battements d'ailes, mêlés à un bruit de pleurs diffus qui lui retourna le cœur.<p>

Franchissant les ultimes pas la séparant de son but, le halo de sa baguette lui ouvrant la voie, elle déboucha enfin dans la haute salle surplombée de son lustre, projetant sa lueur lunaire à la surface des murs hexagonales et des étendards aux couleurs des quatre Maisons.

En dessous des lumières dansantes de la mystérieuse et envoutante suspension, déambulaient doucement la silhouette d'un minuscule Syphlorin bleu azur, accompagnant le ballet d'un délicat et étrange volatile, constitué dans toute son entièreté d'eau pure, d'autant que puisse en juger la jeune fille d'où elle se trouvait.

Subjuguée, Arthémis observa un instant les deux oiseaux jouer l'un avec l'autre, l'un pourchassant les gouttelettes que son compagnon éparpillait sur son passage, dansant en réverbérant les lueurs du lustre à travers son corps inconsistant et translucide d'une beauté saisissante. Ni l'une, ni l'autre des deux créatures ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

- Noah ? appela-t-elle doucement, s'avançant enfin à la lueur de la pièce, baissant sa baguette, désormais inutile.

Presque aussitôt, l'oiseau aqueux tourna sa minuscule tête ondoyante vers elle, la fixant d'un regard étonnamment sage avant de faire demi-tour dans un battement d'ailes, libérant quelques gouttes d'eau sur son passage qui restèrent suspendue dans les airs.

Comme hypnotisée, Arthémis suivit sa trajectoire, conservant ses yeux fixés sur l'étrange apparition tout en descendant d'un pas prudent l'escalier de pierre menant à l'étage inférieur secret. Comme elle s'y attendait, Noah s'y trouvait, adossé contre un mur de pierre, le visage impassible levé en direction du plafond, silencieux. Il avait ôté ses lunettes, laissant libres ses yeux d'un bleu nuageux, illuminés à la lueur du lustre. On ne pouvait que deviner à ses prunelles rougies et à sa cravate, arrachée et jetée dans le coin opposé de la pièce, par quelle crise de nerf il venait de passer, submergé par ses émotions. Néanmoins, ce fut avec un pâle sourire qu'il accueillit Arthémis, comme si toute la situation qu'il venait de traverser n'était qu'une vague plaisanterie de laquelle il valait mieux rire.

Lui rendant son sourire gêné, la jeune fille s'accroupit face à lui, la mine soucieuse.

- Hey… lança-t-elle dans un souffle tandis que Mejiro venait se poser silencieusement sur les cheveux ébouriffés de son maître, la toisant de son regard interrogateur.

- Hey, répondit simplement Noah, détournant le regard malgré lui.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Arthémis, sans laisser le temps à un quelconque silence embarrassant de s'installer cette fois-ci. Il y avait eu trop de silence dans cette histoire pour qu'elle se laisse aller au mutisme une fois de plus.

Son camarde de classe eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Réfléchissons… lança-t-il d'un ton meurtri, je viens d'embrasser un autre garçon devant l'ensemble du collège et des professeurs, ce après avoir bousculé sa petite-amie et le tout en étant passablement bourré ? On va dire que j'ai connu mieux…

Arthémis ne put réprimer une grimace attristée. La conversation ne prenait pas un bon départ.

Profitant du peu de répartie de son amie, le jeune homme leva son poignet en l'air, rappelant sa créature d'eau qui vient aussitôt s'y poser dans un bruit d'éclaboussure, frottant sa minuscule tête inconsistance contre ses doigts pâles d'un geste attendrissant.

- C'est si facile, soupira Noah d'un ton triste, contemplant avec Arthémis le fascinant volatile, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser de l'eau déjà présente cette fois… Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il était apparu, juste comme ça ! Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas contrôler ce que je ressens avec la même facilité que je contrôle l'eau, pas vrai ?

L'air amer, il laissa subitement son bras reposer contre son genou replié et, l'instant d'après, l'oiseau magique s'évanouissait dans les airs, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une minuscule flaque à la surface des pavés de pierre, reflétant avec tristesse la lumière nocturne ambiante.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Arthémis se saisit de la main, désormais libre, du jeune homme, en caressant la paume d'un geste apaisant, frissonnant à son contact. Il était glacé. Elle n'obtint cependant aucune réaction.

- Depuis combien de temps… ? questionna-t-elle simplement, fixant son mystérieux regard d'or dans les prunelles bleues chargées de sentiments confus de Noah.

L'adolescent eut un rictus mauvais mais renonça néanmoins à retirer sa main. Le contact humain inattendu qu'elle lui offrait diffusait en lui comme une sensation de chaleur bienvenue, à l'intérieur de ce grand vide qui s'était creusé au fin fond de sa poitrine. Peu à peu, les effets de l'alcool s'atténuaient et le visage d'Arthémis, ainsi que le décor environnant se faisaient plus nets, ne laissant plus derrière eux qu'un lancinant mal de crâne.

- Tu veux dire, depuis combien de temps je suis gay ? Ou depuis combien de temps j'ai le béguin pour un de mes compagnons de chambre ? répliqua-t-il en guise de réponse.

Tout en parlant, il utilisa son bras libre afin de s'essuyer les yeux discrètement au coin de sa robe. Arthémis, bien que le cœur déchiré par ce geste, fit mine de n'y prêter aucune attention.

- Les deux, insista-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par l'attitude de rejet de son ami, je pense que, que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, tu as gardé ça au fond de toi trop longtemps… Il faut que tu en parles.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent. Il avait tant renfermé au creux de son cœur meurtri au cours des derniers mois, y construisant une véritable forteresse. Maintenant qu'elle était ébréchée, il ne se sentait plus capable de garder pour lui le flot de sentiments ce qu'il avait ressentis tout ce temps plus longtemps. Il avait trop souffert de cette solitude qu'il s'était imposé. Là, sous la lumière douce du lustre de la Salle des Fondateurs, dévisagé par le regard simplement curieux et désireux d'aider d'Arthémis, il se sentait enfin prêt à céder.

- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su au fond, finit-il par lâcher à contrecœur, ça fait tellement cliché, pas vrai ? Pourtant, je crois que je n'ai commencé à l'accepter que depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard. Non. Depuis que je vous ai toutes rencontrées sur le Chemin de Traverse, après avoir reçu cette lettre fantastique qui devait changer ma vie, m'aider à enfin trouver ma place dans ce monde… Belle ironie au final !

Mejiro, toujours perché sur sa tête comme si de rien n'était, émit un pépiement discret. Autour d'eux, la température semblait avoir augmenté de quelques degrés, comme si la Salle elle-même, mut par sa propre volonté, s'était accordée aux sentiments de Noah pour le consoler. Arthémis se laissa aller à un nouveau petit sourire, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Malgré lui, le jeune homme émit un reniflement étouffé.

- J'ai toujours manqué de confiance en moi, ce n'est un secret pour personne, reprit-il, pourtant, avec vous et pour la première fois, j'ai commencé à être moi-même. Progressivement, à mesure qu'on apprenait à se connaitre, je parvenais à m'ouvrir aux autres… Et à assumer la part de moi que je rejetais depuis des années. Pour la première fois, j'ai osé regarder un garçon comme j'ai toujours voulu le faire. Je me suis autorisé à rêver de _quelque chose d'autre_. Quelque chose de différent que ce qu'on attendait de moi. Avec l'apparition de mes pouvoirs, la vérité était que je me sentais invincible. Tout était si fantastique avec la magie, Poudlard et le reste alors je me disais : « si je suis un sorcier, alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer un autre homme, hein ? ».

Un nouveau reniflement l'interrompit. Sa voix avait faibli au cours de son discours et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, Arthémis put voir pleinement les larmes couler des yeux de son ami, s'écrasant doucement contre sa robe l'une après l'autre dans un flot qui semblait refuser de s'interrompre, malgré ses efforts évidents. La main qu'elle tenait serrée entre ses doigts s'était mise à trembler.

- Regarde-moi aujourd'hui ! lâcha Noah d'un ton étouffé, dissimulant son visage ravagé derrière ses bras, s'extirpant à l'étreinte de sa camarade de classe, c'était tellement pathétique… Je_ suis_ pathétique ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire un seul instant qu'intégrer Poudlard allait faire disparaitre ce sentiment d'être _différent _de ma poitrine ? Au final, que ce soit ici ou chez les moldus, je suis toujours seul…

Cette fois-ci, c'était de véritables sanglots qui s'échappaient de ses bras hermétiquement croisés. Si, perclus de honte à l'idée de livrer ses états d'âme face à une quelconque personne extérieure, à se montrer faible de la sorte, Noah tentait de se dissimuler, sa détresse était bien réelle et éclatait désormais au grand jour. Il lui était impossible de la contenir plus avant : il avait fini par craquer, comme un peu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle, face à Tommy. Tout, dans son attitude, n'était que pure folie à ses yeux. Plus il se laissait aller, et plus la sensation d'être allé trop loin l'opprimait, lui compressant la poitrine et le faisant suffoquer. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait depuis des années, tout ce mal-être, lui seul pouvait le comprendre, et se livrer à Arthémis n'y changerait rien.

Silencieuse, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes attendit un instant avant de se glisser à côté de son ami, croisant ses bras autours de ses jambes repliées à son tour, le regard fixé vers les arches du plafond, songeuse.

- Si tu voulais bien te calmer un petit instant, je voudrais te dire deux choses. Deux choses simples et évidentes à mes yeux mais qu'il faut que tu saches, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

Noah, bouleversé, et au prix d'un effort insurmontable, parvint à atténuer ses pleurs quelque peu, laissant à Arthémis le loisir de poursuivre, sans pour autant oser dévoiler son visage déformé par la peine à son amie.

- Premièrement, commença-t-elle d'un ton égal, s'obstinant, elle, à le regarder, le fait que tu sois attiré par les hommes n'est en aucun cas quelque chose dont tu dois avoir honte. Je pense que l'amour s'exprime différemment pour chacun, et je suis loin d'être la seule à avoir ce genre d'état d'esprit. Crois-moi, même à Poudlard, personne ne va venir te juger pour ça, si ce n'est les quelques imbéciles qui ne valent même pas la peine d'être écoutés.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant à ses paroles le temps de pénétrer le cerveau de Noah. Le jeune homme, désormais de nouveau silencieux, ne trouva rien à répondre. Étouffant un soupir, l'adolescente reprit la parole, résignée.

- Deuxièmement, poursuivit-il en saisissant l'épaule de l'adolescent, le forçant à relever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux de nouveau, soutenant son regard empli de larmes, tu n'es pas seul. Je t'interdis de dire ça une seule fois à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Moi je suis là, ainsi que Lucile, et les autres… Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes liés à jamais désormais.

- Si tu parles de nos rêves partagés ou de nos étranges pouvoirs… entama le jeune homme avant de se faire interrompre d'un simple regard foudroyant.

- Je ne parle pas de tout ça, le coupa-t-elle avec agacement, oublie un instant cette histoire de rêve. La raison pour laquelle on sera toujours là pour toi, quelle que soit l'épreuve que tu traverses, c'est parce que nous sommes amis, tout simplement. Je ne parle pas seulement de Lucile, Mélanie, Sylvia ou moi d'ailleurs. Il y a aussi Béa, Lexie et Célia, qui avait l'air sincèrement inquiète lorsque que j'ai quitté la Grande Salle pour courir à ta recherche. Et Joshuan aussi, qui est en train de confronter Tommy en ce moment précis pour essayer de le calmer, alors qu'il te connait à peine. Sans oublier Lyn, Amélie et Chloé, avec qui tu t'entends de mieux en mieux. Tu crois vraiment qu'une seule de ces personnes te laisserait tomber simplement parce que tu es gay ? Tu rêves mon pauvre, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça…

Incrédule, Noah la dévisageait désormais, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de rassembler ses mots. Aussi maladroit qu'il ait pu être, le discours d'Arthémis venait de le toucher profondément, dans une région reculée de son cœur dont il avait, jusqu'à présent, entièrement ignoré l'existence. Sans parvenir à la comprendre, il ressentait soudain une sorte de chaleur croitre dans sa poitrine, effaçant peu à peu le vide creusé par ses doutes. Cette sensation, qu'il s'autorisait à ressentir pour la première fois, valait toutes les liqueurs du monde.

Sentant les larmes lui monter de nouveau, Noah se détourna précipitamment, reniflant bruyamment. Mejiro, qui s'était assoupi sur le sommet de son crâne, manqua de tomber dans la brusquerie du mouvement et, vexé, s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs en pépiant, laissant aux deux adolescents un brin d'intimité.

Arthémis, touchée par la timidité du jeune homme, souriait avec tendresse désormais. D'un geste doux, elle chassa les dernières traces de larmes des joues de son ami, lui administrant une accolade de réconfort au passage. Noah, cédant à son trop-plein d'émotions, se laissa faire, savourant chaque seconde de la présence auprès de lui de la jeune Serdaigle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue le rejoindre, il remarquait sa robe froissée, l'absence de chaussures à ses pieds et sa coiffure défaite, signe de l'état d'extrême panique dans lequel elle s'était plongée au moment de s'élancer à sa recherche.

Au fond de lui, Noah se sentait honteux. Comment avait-il pu les inquiéter à ce point, elle et les autres ? Maintenant que son bouleversement semblait se calmer petit à petit, refluant sous les paroles apaisantes de son amie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour son attitude égoïste. Pas un seul moment il n'avait pensé à ses camarades au cours de la soirée, tourmenté comme il l'était par ses propres problèmes, trop longtemps accumulés.

- Je suis stupide, pas vrai ? ironisa-t-il d'un ton chagriné, s'attirant une petite tape de reproche à l'arrière de la nuque de la part d'Arthémis.

- Et troisième chose, rajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire, arrête de te déprécier à tout bout de champ ! C'est toi l'homme du groupe après tout, agit comme tel, ne serait-ce que pour toi !

Une nouvelle fois, Noah eut un pâle sourire avant de se plonger de nouveau dans le mutisme. Un instant, les deux adolescents demeurèrent silencieux, côte à côte, à contempler les allez-et-venues de Mejiro à travers la voûte illuminée du plafond, le regard vague, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Il sembla s'écouler des heures sans que rien ne change. Seul le bourdonnement magique emplissant la salle venait troubler la quiétude méditative ambiante. Arthémis, en tenue plus courte que celle de son camarade de classe, commençait à frissonner, le froid des pierres dans son dos la pénétrant jusqu'à l'os.

Histoire de s'occuper, la jeune fille tira de son minuscule sac un carré de parchemin sur lequel elle entreprit d'écrire au crayon, ignorant le regard curieux de son ami. Après avoir levé le doigt en l'air afin d'attirer Mejiro et d'attacher à sa patte la missive qu'elle venait de rédiger, l'adolescente relâcha le colibri chatoyant qui s'envola aussitôt, fusant à travers la pièce jusqu'à la sortie après qu'elle eut murmuré le nom du destinataire à son oreille. Les deux adolescents suivirent sa trainée bleue jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparut complètement, comme happé par l'obscurité.

- Et maintenant ? finit par lâcher Noah après un temps infiniment long, je suppose que je vais devoir assumer les conséquences de mon geste… ?

- Maintenant ? répondit Arthémis alors que Mejiro revenait enfin, portant la réponse à son message qu'elle s'empressa de déplier, maintenant tu vas commencer par sécher tes larmes une bonne fois pour toute, te lever, et surtout, te préparer mentalement… Je crois qu'il y a une personne à l'extérieur avec qui il faut que tu parles. Et sans fuir en courant, cette fois-ci.

Noah, une boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre, ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

* * *

><p>Lorsque, les jambes flageolantes, il émergea enfin de la haute double-porte en forme d'écusson de Poudlard, Arthémis et son Syphlorin sur ses talons, ce fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Mélanie. La jeune Poufsouffle, les mains croisées dans le dos, arborait une mine inquiète et Joshuan, manifestement nerveux, les attendait tous à côtés de la porte de la Salle des Trophées, à peine entrebâillée, à travers laquelle il jetait par moment des coups d'œil frénétiques, comme pour surveiller quelque chose.<p>

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Mélanie s'était jetée sur Noah, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. A travers ce câlin improvisé, passèrent bien plus d'émotions que ce que la jeune fille aurait pu exprimer avec des mots. Puis, conservant la bouche close, la Poufsouffle invita le jeune Serdaigle, littéralement terrorisé, à prendre les devants en direction de la sortie, le visage grave.

Il n'eut pas besoin de demander pour deviner ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Plus tremblant que jamais, l'adolescent parvint néanmoins, avec le soutient des deux jeunes filles derrière lui, à franchir les quelques pas le séparant de la sortie. Joshuan, un sourire vaguement encourageant sur le visage, lui administra une petite claque amicale avant de le pousser à l'extérieur et de refermer la porte sur lui, l'isolant ainsi dans le couloir sombre et froid.

Face à lui, l'air déconfit, se dressait la haute silhouette de Tommy, seul. L'habituel si fier préfet de Serdaigle ne semblait guère en mener plus large que lui-même, visiblement toujours autant sous le choc de leur baiser inattendu. Rouge de honte, Noah conserva le silence, priant pour qu'un quelconque miracle le fasse disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre, lui épargnant la douloureuse confrontation qui s'apprêtait à suivre.

- Salut, lança maladroitement le préfet au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, tu as bien décuvé depuis tout à l'heure ?

Rouge de honte, Noah acquiesça néanmoins.

- Tant mieux, lâcha Tommy d'un ton qui se voulait amusé, parce que je ne veux pas dire mais ça sentait vraiment fort lorsque tu m'as… Enfin… Voilà quoi.

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il dut tousser à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à se reprendre.

- Hum… Avant de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer, je tiens à préciser que j'ai dit à mes amis et à Anne de ne pas t'embêter avec cette histoire, quoi qu'il arrive, affirma-t-il finalement, et je veux que tu saches aussi que, même si c'était assez… Surprenant de ta part… Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Une fois de plus, Noah ne put rien faire d'autre que hocher la tête, le regard rivé sur les torches flambant au dessus de l'épaule de Tommy. En cet instant précis, il était prêt à tout tant qu'il pouvait éviter le regard de celui vers lequel son cœur à la dérive le portait.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres du préfet de Serdaigle, qui entreprit de se gratter frénétiquement la nuque, exprimant ouvertement son malaise.

- Donc… Tu es amoureux de moi, hein ? finit-il par lancer gauchement, coupant la respiration de son interlocuteur, waouh…

- Désolé, trouva seulement à répondre Noah, mortifié.

Pendant un instant, Tommy parut surpris par la réponse du jeune homme. Puis, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres –ces mêmes lèvres que Noah avait embrassées quelques minutes plus tôt à peine- l'adolescent s'approcha, dominant son vis-à-vis de toute sa hauteur, avant d'abattre ses mains puissantes sur ses épaules, lui arrachant un sursaut.

- Écoute, fit le préfet en approchant son séduisant visage de celui de Noah, ses prunelles chocolat flambant à la lueur des torches, que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour moi… Je le comprends et ça ne me dérange absolument pas. En fait c'est plutôt flatteur ! Mais il faut que tu comprennes, que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrai pas y répondre. Tu es un gentil garçon, honnêtement, et je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité. Simplement… Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là, tu comprends ?

Silencieusement, la tête lourde, Noah se contenta d'approuver d'un bref signe du menton, le regard fuyant et empli de tristesse. Au fond de lui, si les paroles de Tommy le soulageaient en partie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une intense douleur, lui transperçant la poitrine de part en part et pesant sur ses entrailles torturées. Cependant, ce sentiment de rejet atroce n'était rien en comparaison de la solitude qu'il avait éprouvée jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée.

- Je comprends, finit-il par approuver, s'arrachant à regret aux mains puissantes de l'élu de son cœur, je ne te dérangerai plus avec ça… Merci d'avoir été aussi compréhensif.

Puis, lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint enfin à redresser la tête, plantant ses orbes bleues, toujours déchaussées de ses lunettes, dans celles de Tommy, le visage plus sérieux que jamais. Si tout paraissait flou autour de lui sans ses verres correcteurs, il aurait pu jurer voir le séduisant préfet esquisser un haussement de sourcil surpris avant de se reprendre.

- Bien, content qu'on soit d'accord dans ce cas, soupira le jeune homme, parvenant avec peine à dissimuler son soulagement, je vais y aller du coup, la fête est encore loin d'être terminée en bas et il faut que je retrouve Anne avant qu'elle ne se fasse des idées… Tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer de ton côté ! Bonne nuit, vieux.

Tournant les talons, le préfet sembla soudain hésiter un instant avant de brusquement se retourner vers son compagnon de chambre, un rictus étirant son beau visage.

- Au fait, Noah, reprit-il d'un ton gentiment moqueur, la prochaine fois que tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, assure-toi de le prévenir avant et de le faire, tu sais, face à toute l'école !

Malgré lui, le jeune Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la provocation du préfet. Tommy, satisfait, le contempla un instant d'un air paternel.

- Tu vois, ce petit rire, il était juste pour toi, sourit-il avec sincérité avant de se retourner de nouveau, levant la main en l'air comme pour le saluer, joyeux Noël, Noah Shun !

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus cette fois-ci, il s'éloigna de nouveau, disparaissant définitivement dans l'obscurité du couloir, laissant derrière lui son camarade de Serdaigle se faire peu à peu à l'idée que l'amour de sa vie ne serait jamais capable de lui retourner ses avances, emportant avec lui ses derniers espoirs mais laissant néanmoins sur ses traces comme un soupçon de sérénité, à laquelle Noah n'avait plus goûtée depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il s'était laissé aller à écouter son cœur, et à être lui-même. Si, au final, sa tentative s'était révélée infructueuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir apaisé en son for intérieur. Après tout, comme Arthémis le lui avait fait si judicieusement remarqué, il n'était pas seul.

Et, debout seul au milieu du couloir tandis que le bruit des cloches de minuit résonnaient soudain l'une après l'autre sur l'ensemble du château, il commençait seulement à le réaliser.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les hautes fenêtres du dortoir de Noah, le tirant peu à peu du sommeil profond dans lequel il avait fini par se plonger, éreinté par ses émotions, Tommy était déjà parti depuis longtemps, ainsi que le reste de ses compagnons de chambre.<p>

Les vacances de Noël débutaient sur l'école de magie la plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne et la plupart des élèves étaient dors et déjà à bord du Poudlard Express, en route vers leur doux foyer respectif dans le but de passer les fêtes avec leur famille.

Bien que toujours blotti au fond de son lit douillet, le jeune homme parvenait presque à ressentir le vide qui émanait des murs du château désormais. Pour deux semaines, le visage de l'école se préparait à paraitre étonnamment triste à ses yeux, sans les cris des étudiants à travers les couloirs, les frisbees à dents de serpent dans la Salle Commune, et les rires étouffés sur le passage de Lamanzana, furieuse, à la poursuite d'un quelconque Syphlorin récalcitrant.

Encore à demi-assommé par les restes d'alcool dans son système sanguin, Noah s'étira paresseusement, ressassant dans sa tête les événements de la soirée précédente, l'œil vitreux. Grâce à l'aide de Mélanie et Joshuan, les choses avaient pu être mises au clair avec Tommy, et une part de lui se sentait soulagée pour cela. Néanmoins, le souvenir cuisant du spectacle qu'il avait livré face à l'école entière en embrassant le préfet ce soir-là demeurait gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire, et sa simple évocation suffit à lui arracher une grimace de dépit. S'il avait réussi à hériter de deux semaines de sursit, nul ne doutait que ses ennuis ne feraient que commencer une fois la reprise des cours entamée.

Ce fut donc d'un pas trainant qu'il s'extirpa de son lit et, après avoir dévisagé d'un œil peu convaincu sa malle pleine de vêtements disparates et avoir chaussé ses lunettes tordues d'un geste distrait, qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, sans avoir pris le temps d'ôter son pyjama.

Ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, la Salle Commune était étonnamment calme pour un début de week-end. Seuls deux Septième Années, assis à l'étage surélevé à une table de bois austère, discutaient à voix basse, ignorant sa présence et rompant la quiétude du lieu. Le reste des chaises et des canapés, habituellement bondés de monde, étaient vides, ce qui faisait paraitre la confortable salle plus vaste que d'habitude.

Arthémis l'attendait, assise seule au coin du feu dans le sofa le plus moelleux de la pièce, toujours occupé en période de cours. Ses, cheveux impeccablement relevés et coiffés la veille, tombaient de nouveau en cascade le long de son dos, et les courbes de sa fine silhouette disparaissait dans des vêtements moldus très simples et chauds, qu'elle avait troqués contre sa robe de sorcière coutumière. Ainsi vêtue, on l'aurait cru semblable à n'importe quelle adolescente et il émanait de tout son être une paresse et un relâchement que seules des vacances bienvenues après une harassante soirée pouvaient procurer.

L'entendant approcher, elle releva la tête, se détournant momentanément de son Syphlorin qu'elle s'affairait à nourrir de pastilles, une par une, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Hey, le salua-t-elle en tirant un autre fauteuil près d'elle, l'invitant à s'assoir, alors ? Ça va mieux depuis hier soir ?

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un grommellement indistinct en guise de réponse, néanmoins la mine reposée et l'absence de traces de larmes sur les joues de son ami suffirent à la rassurer.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, l'enjoignit-elle avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, toi au moins tu n'as pas eu à subir l'interrogatoire de Célia hier soir après la fête ! Heureusement que tu es rentré tout de suite à la Salle Commune, parce que je peux te dire qu'elle était surexcitée ! Avec Lucile, on pensait qu'elle n'allait jamais nous laisser dormir à force de nous poser des questions sur ton… Enfin, tes sentiments pour Tommy.

Tout en parlant, Arthémis baissa d'un ton, attentive à ce que ses paroles n'atteignent pas les deux Septième Année, en pleine concentration au dessus de leur tête.

- Enfin bref, reprit-elle en se renfonçant dans les coussins moelleux de son sofa, ce matin, elle voulait attendre ton réveil avant de partir et Lamanzana a presque du la trainer hors de l'école et jusqu'aux diligences pour qu'elle se décide enfin à prendre le train ! Le cortège a été retardé de presque cinq minutes et Mélanie m'a envoyé un Syphlorin depuis la gare : apparemment tout le monde a failli rater le train à cause de ses jérémiades ! Au moins Lexie et Béa ont fait preuve de plus de respect face à ta vie privée…

Gêné, Noah eut un bref signe de la main indifférent, comme pour indiquer que l'attitude de Célia lui importait peu. En réalité, il avait surtout en tête l'image vague d'Anne et Tommy, à bord de la même diligence tirée par des cheveux invisibles, s'éloignant amoureusement vers l'horizon. Maintenant qu'il avait pleinement assumé ses sentiments face à l'ensemble de l'école, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sa jalousie ressurgir et se sentait presque rageur à l'idée que le séduisant préfet, après son discours de la veille, n'ait pas lui aussi songé à attendre son réveil pour lui dire au revoir. Peut-être était-il une cause désespérée au final ?

- Tu sais si quelqu'un d'autre qu'on connait reste pour Noël aussi ? finit-il par lâcher, désireux de changer de sujet, sa tête de nouveau envahie de migraines, je sais que Sylvia rentrait chez elle, comme Mélanie et Lucile… Peut-être Joshuan ?

- Raté, infirma la jeune fille en secouant la tête, il rentre toujours chez son père adoptif pour les fêtes ! Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire chez les Poufsouffle… Par contre je crois avoir vu Lyn au petit déjeuner ce matin ! On pourrait aller discuter un peu avec elle tout à l'heure au moment de manger soit dans approximativement –elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre avant d'esquisser une grimace- vingt minutes… Tu ferais bien d'enfiler quelque chose d'autre que ton pyjama d'ici là !

Noah retint un soupir. Ses émotions fortes de la veille avaient surement du l'épuiser plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru : il avait finit par faire un tour de cadran complet dans son sommeil ! Une matinée entière de vacances de perdue pour peu de chose au final… Il allait devoir se reprendre !

* * *

><p>Lorsque midi sonna, les deux adolescents, engourdis par l'inactivité, attendirent plus longtemps que d'ordinaire avant d'enfin se hisser avec difficulté hors du confort de leur fauteuil et de franchir le pas de la porte au heurtoir de bronze, descendant les étages de la Tour Nord jusqu'à la Grande Salle.<p>

Cette dernière, portes grandes ouvertes, était inhabituellement vide, à l'image de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Depuis la veille, elle avait recouvré son visage d'antan, à l'exception des douze sapins, toujours aussi fiers, éparpillés un peu partout. Plus aucune fée ne diffusait sa lumière chaleureuse et les statues de glace semblaient avoir entièrement fondu pendant dans la nuit. Aucune trace du bal n'était encore visible au sol, pas même les débris de la bouteille de Biéraubeurre brisée par Noah dans ses émois.

Ne demeurait en tout et pour tout qu'une poignée de Gryffondor de Première et Deuxième Année dans la pièce, quelques Poufsouffle de leur âge environ, qui, à leurs yeux gonflés et leur mine déconfite, devaient être des habitués de la fête et n'avaient fait que choisir de rester au château pour les vacances, histoire de prolonger le bal à leur façon. Au grand dépit d'Arthémis, Vincent Dubois n'était visible nulle part. Après l'incident provoqué par Noah au cours de la soirée, la jeune fille avait tenté de mettre la main sur son cavalier, en vain, et n'avait jusqu'alors eu aucune occasion de s'excuser pour son départ précipité. Elle espérait cependant pouvoir se rattraper dés la rentrée.

Des Serpentard, en revanche, ne demeurait que Lyn, assise seule au bout de l'unique table dressée à l'occasion de l'absence inopinée d'élèves, histoire de faciliter le travail aux Elfes de service.

La jeune fille aux mèches courtes, plongée dans une lecture appliquée qu'un épais traité de Métamorphose, ne releva la tête que lorsque Noah et Arthémis, le premier plus timidement que sa camarade, se furent glisser jusqu'à sa place. La préfète de Septième Année leur adressa presque aussitôt un de ses larges et rares sourires, qu'il lui arrivait d'accorder lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en comité réduit.

- Alors, champion ? fit-elle à l'adresse de Noah tandis que ce dernier, confus s'asseyait en face d'elle, juste à côté d'Arthémis, des souvenirs d'hier soir ? Tu as marqué les esprits en tout cas !

Une fois de plus, le Serdaigle esquissa une grimace. De toutes ses fréquentations à Poudlard, il avait espéré que Lyn au moins aurait choisi de sécher le bal, préférant se renfermer sur ses études. Au loin, il lui semblait entendre les jeunes élèves de Gryffondor ricaner et il sentit ses oreilles rougir malgré lui.

- Tu as donc vu toi aussi… ? marmonna-t-il d'un ton sombre en se réfugiant dans son verre d'eau, dépité.

- Pas vraiment, concéda la Serpentard, amusée par l'air gêné de son vis-à-vis, mais Chloé et Amélie oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'elles n'avaient que ce sujet à la bouche ce matin quand je me suis levée ! J'ai eu droit à un résumé détaillé… Chloé était comme folle, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi surexcitée –à l'exception du jour de ses premières auditions en temps que joueuse de Quidditch. En tout cas bravo à toi, ça a du te demander pas mal de courage pour assumer ce que tu ressentais.

- Pas mal d'alcool surtout, gémit le Serdaigle, légèrement plus à l'aise maintenant que Lyn démontrait qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de se moquer de lui, et puis courage ou pas, ça n'a mené à rien au final, alors bon…

- En parlant d'elles, Chloé et Amélie ne sont pas restées pour les fêtes ? s'étonna Arthémis, mettant un terme à la conversation embarrassante pour son ami, je croyais que vous projetiez de faire une espèce de groupe de révision pour vos "ASTICs" ou quelque chose du genre ?

- _ASPICs,_ la corrigea poliment Lyn en tournant une page de son livre négligemment, et il faut croire qu'au final je suis la seule à me soucier plus de mon avenir professionnel que de ces stupides fêtes !

Aucune amertume ne pointait à travers sa voix malgré la dureté de ses propos : elle ne faisait là qu'un simple constat, comme à son habitude.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, les deux autres doivent être en ce moment-même à bord du Poudlard Express, à bombarder de questions vos amies au sujet de l'homosexualité de Noah, ici présent… Je leur souhaite donc bien du plaisir !

* * *

><p>Comme l'avait si bien deviné Lyn, le compartiment bringuebalant de Lucile, Mélanie et Sylvia, à bord de l'épais train à vapeur d'un rouge délavé, croulait sous les cris surexcités et les exclamations de stupeur depuis plusieurs heures désormais, si bien que chacune des trois jeunes filles, singulièrement épuisée par le bal, paraissait à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Même Lucile, habituellement si douce et calme, arborait une mine renfrognée soulignée par les cernes épaisses qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de maquiller ce matin en raison de son retard, et il semblait à tous que le vent qui cognait contre les vitres du wagon s'était intensifié de quelques crans depuis le début du périple.<p>

- Allez, dîtes-nous en plus ! supplia Chloé, hystérique, allongée à elle seule sur la banquette des trois jeunes filles dans une attitude infantile, ses longues couettes trainant sur le sol poussiéreux, est-ce que vous savez si Noah a déjà eu un copain avant ou pas ? Ça fait longtemps que vous savez qu'il est gay ? On veut tout savoir !

- Dis plutôt que TU veux tout savoir, corrigea Amélie, adossée contre la porte coulissante du compartiment, la mine exaspérée. Bien qu'amusée lors de la première demi-heure par les questions harassantes de sa camarade de classe, elle avait fini, à l'image de ses amies de Cinquième Année par se lasser et commençait à trouver le temps long, on ferait mieux de retourner dans notre wagon avant que le chariot à friandises ne passe !

Mais la jeune fille, loin d'être découragée, tourna son visage suppliant vers la banquette d'en face, sur laquelle s'alignaient sagement Béa, Lexie et Célia, toutes en tenue de tous les jours en lieu et place de leur habituelle robe de sorcière.

- Aidez-moi, vous autres ! s'écria la Poufsouffle en se redressant sur son siège, désespérée, ne faites pas semblant ! Je sais que vous brûlez d'en savoir plus vous aussi !

- J'approuve totalement ! s'exclama la préfète de Serdaigle en retour, s'attirant le regard courroucé de ses deux amies assises à sa droite, dire que le petit Nono avait le béguin pour Tommy depuis tout ce temps… C'est tellement mignon ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il choisisse les plus moches en tout cas notre monsieur faussement-timide de service ! Il cachait bien son jeu, le coquin…

- Bon ça suffit, calmez-vous un peu ! intima brusquement Sylvia, surprenant l'assemblée par sa soudaine véhémence. Il était rare que la discrète Serpentard explose ainsi face aux autres, Noah mérite un minimum de respect, même s'il n'est pas là en ce moment ! Essayez de vous contrôler, mince…

Un silence penaud lui répondit tandis que Chloé, boudeuse, se redressait à genou sur sa banquette, les mains dans ses poches.

- En tout cas, lâcha-t-elle néanmoins au bout d'un moment, tirant un carré de papier glacé de sa veste, le visage rayonnant, je ne regrette pas d'avoir apporté mon appareil photo hier soir ! J'ai pu immortaliser l'événement ! Le premier baiser gay de ma collection…

Scandalisées, Mélanie et Amélie échangèrent un regard tandis que leur camarade de Poufsouffle contemplant son cliché avec un immense sourire, presque amoureux, des plus dérangeants.

- Tu pourrais me la passer l'espace d'une minute ? lui demanda innocemment la jeune Cinquième Année aux longs cheveux sombres, tendant le bras.

Folle de joie à l'idée de partager sa photo, Chloé s'exécuta aussitôt. Son sourire ravi s'évanouit néanmoins aussitôt de son visage lorsqu'une gerbe de flamme s'éleva brusquement du carré de papier au moment précis où il touchait les doigts de Mélanie, le réduisant en cendres. Célia, surprise, poussa un cri de terreur mais, déjà, les dernières étincelles d'or disparaissaient dans les airs tandis que la jeune Poufsouffle, après un dernier regard noir, se renfonçant dans son siège en fermant les yeux, faisant mine de se reposer.

Profondément vexée, Chloé resta immobile un instant, comme figée de stupeur, avant de se lever d'un bond de sa place, les lèvres pincées, et de s'enfuir en courant du compartiment, sans même un au revoir.

- Encore désolée, s'excusa sincèrement Amélie avant de se jeter à la poursuite de son amie, ses longues mèches platine fendant l'air sur son trajet.

Épuisée, Lucile se leva à son tour le temps de refermer la porte derrière les deux Poufsouffle tandis que Célia, toujours aussi abasourdie, dévisageait Mélanie d'un air soupçonneux.

- Comment tu as fait ça !? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le sujet Noah loin de son esprit désormais, les flammes, sans la baguette ! C'était impressionnant !

- J'étais juste énervée, c'était un accident, affirma Mélanie d'un ton sec, désireuse d'éviter le sujet, est-ce qu'on pourrait commencer à parler d'autre chose que Noah et cette photo du bal maintenant ?

Une fois de plus, le calme retomba sur le minuscule compartiment, d'ordinaire si chaleureux mais dans lequel régnait ce jour-ci une certaine froideur glaciale. Il s'écoula quelques minutes d'un silence gêné avant que, dans un soupir, Béa ne se lève, résignée.

- Bon, je vous laisse un instant, j'ai promis à Damien de passer le voir vers midi… Je crois que ça a bien accroché avec lui depuis le bal. A tout à l'heure !

- Je t'accompagne ! s'exclama Célia, se ruant sur ses talons tandis que la haute silhouette de la jeune fille s'éclipsait déjà dans le couloir, Lorenzo doit m'attendre aussi de son côté, amusez-vous bien sans nous !

A son tour, elle eut tôt fait de disparaitre, laissant seule Lexie derrière elle qui, la mine perplexe, finit par se pelotonner dans son pull et par se blottir contre la vitre, se laissant bercer par les tressautements du wagon.

Sylvia attendit d'être bien certaine que la jeune fille était profondément endormie, un léger ronflement s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte, avant de se retourner vers Mélanie, toujours aussi silencieuse, son regard lançant des éclairs.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris !? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, furieuse, utiliser tes pouvoirs comme ça devant tout le monde ! Je comprends que tu ais été énervée, on l'était toutes… Mais de là à te livrer en spectacle comme Noah ! Déjà qu'avec son espèce de ballet de givre aérien d'hier soir c'était limite… Les professeurs n'arrêtaient pas de nous bombarder de questions à ce sujet ! Je ne te raconte pas ce que Lucile à dut inventer pour s'en tirer.

Ignorant les sempiternelles remontrances de son amie de Serpentard, Mélanie tendit le cou en direction du couloir, vide désormais, l'air vaguement intriguée.

- Je me demande comment va Joshuan ? formula-t-elle calmement, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part de son amie, on ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il est monté dans le train… Il doit être avec Hadrien et les autres je suppose !

D'un petit signe de tête, Lucile fit signe à Sylvia que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec les nerfs de la Poufsouffle, convainquant ainsi la jeune fille de se plonger dans un silence vexé pour le reste du voyage, qui se déroula dans la même atmosphère pesante, sans autre interruption qu'une explosion de feux d'artifice magiques accidentelle dans un compartiment de Gryffondor peu de temps avant l'arrivée en gare, ruinant au passage la nouvelle coiffure de Sylvia. Cette dernière, échevelée et rouge de colère, eut alors l'occasion d'oublier sa mauvaise humeur envers ses amies pour s'énerver après les Troisième Années responsables, et ce jusqu'à l'immobilisation du train, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps à l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Alors que le souper s'achevait sur la Grande Salle et que Noah, légèrement détendu après s'être forcé à manger, raclait le fond de son pot de yaourt à petits coups de cuillère, Lyn fit signe à Arthémis de s'approcher, le regard grave.<p>

- Je me disais, souffla-t-elle après un bref regard circonspect en direction de la table des professeurs, encore remplie, contrairement à celle des élèves, avec les vacances et le peu de monde qui reste au château, ce serait l'occasion rêvée de faire quelques tests supplémentaires dans la Salle des Prophètes, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Alors tu veux bien nous aider de nouveau ? fit la jeune Serdaigle d'un ton soulagé, que l'incident des journaux trempés tracassait toujours, ce serait super !

Esquissant une moue indécise, la préfète se renfonça sur son banc, croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je vous avais pardonnés, ma mère était furieuse, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sombre avant de se radoucir, son regard d'émeraude étincelant soudain de curiosité, mais je dois admettre que toute cette histoire de pièce secrète et de pouvoirs mystérieux m'intrigue plus qu'elle ne le devrait… Si je me souviens bien, tu avais mentionné une histoire de « mânes » il y a quelques temps, en rapport à ce qu'une de tes camarades t'avait dit ?

- C'est exact, répondit l'adolescente d'un air concentré, se remémorant sa brève et évasive entrevue avec Aurélia, la petite-amie de Léon, des semaines auparavant, les « mânes »… Une espèce de quatrième composant de l'être humain avec le corps, l'esprit et l'âme et qui aurait un rapport avec le Fidelitas qui protège la Salle des Fondateurs et dont on serait, Noah, Lucile, Mélanie, Sylvia et moi, les Gardiens, malgré toutes ces années. Tu y as réfléchi depuis ?

Lyn se contenta de froncer les sourcils, soucieuse, tandis que Noah, achevant de manger, tendait l'oreille à la conversation à son tour, soudain intéressé.

- Je pense que c'est une piste à creuser en tout cas ! finit-elle par répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin, en fait, j'ai profité de la soirée d'hier pour lire quelques livres traitant du sujet au calme dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, et il y avait quelques informations qui pourraient, je pense, vous intéresser…

Soudain, sans crier gare, la préfète s'interrompit, le regard figé sur un point au dessus de l'épaule de Noah, qu'une ombre venait subitement de surplomber. Surpris, les deux Serdaigle se retournèrent lentement pour tomber nez-à-nez sur la silhouette du professeur Londubat. Noyé dans sa robe ample et grise, habituellement couverte de traces de terre et servant à dissimuler ses rondeurs, le professeur de Botanique, d'ordinaire si avenant, arborait un visage sombre et grave des plus inquiétants. Malgré elle, Arthémis se sentit déglutir. Cette attitude, de la part de leur enseignant préféré, n'était guère encourageante.

- Monsieur Shun ? fit-il à l'adresse de Noah d'un ton inhabituellement formel, faisant se glacer le jeune homme sur place, veuillez me suivre je vous prie, le professeur Potter souhaite s'entretenir avec vous dans son bureau.

- Pardon ? ne put s'empêcher de balbutier Arthémis tandis que son camarade, soudain livide, se levait maladroitement de son siège, mais pourquoi ?

- C'est au sujet du bal de Noël, se contenta de répondre tristement le professeur Londubat, confirmant les craintes de l'adolescente, veuillez ne pas interférer s'il-vous-plait.

Et, sans rien ajouter, l'enseignant entraina un Noah littéralement mortifié en direction de la sortie de la Grande Salle, sous les regards mi-curieux, mi-choqués des autres rares élèves présents, le faisant rougir de honte sur place.

Arthémis, retenant sa respiration, n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer à Lyn ce que cette soudaine convocation dans le bureau du directeur lui évoquait. La situation était tendue. Noah avait fait preuve d'une démonstration de magie impressionnante malgré lui au cours de la fête, en embrassant Tommy. De deux choses l'une : soit le corps enseignant avait enfin remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de suspect autour de leur petit groupe et comptait sur l'impressionnable Serdaigle pour leur avouer la vérité, soit l'attitude qu'avait eut le jeune homme au cours de la fête s'était-elle mal faite remarquée et s'apprêtait à lui attirer de sérieux ennuis.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille sentit une angoisse soude prendre possession de son esprit tandis que son cœur s'accélérait légèrement au creux de sa poitrine. Quelle que pouvait être la raison de cette entrevue sollicitée par le professeur Potter, il y avait fort à parier que Noah n'en ressortirait pas indemne.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Les anciens

_Bon bah après un certain temps, voici un nouveau chapitre de HP Chronicles, écrits par vos serviteurs : Labyrinthe-infini et moi-même. Bonne lecture !  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 - Les anciens<strong>

Noah se tenait immobile depuis quelques instants désormais, la respiration saccadée et son cœur tambourinant d'une sourde inquiétude au creux de sa poitrine. Le professeur Londubat, après lui avoir fait traverser une série de couloirs interminables dans un silence religieux s'était finalement stoppé net devant la haute statue d'une gargouille de pierre des plus repoussantes, à côté de laquelle il était passé de nombreuses fois au moment de se rendre en cours, sans jamais lui accorder la moindre attention. Là, l'enseignant en Botanique avait marmonné un mystérieux mot de passe à l'oreille de la statue de pierre qui s'était aussitôt animée et, dans un raclement caverneux et sous les yeux ébahis de l'adolescent, avait fait un pas de côté, libérant un escalier en colimaçon secret, sur lequel le professeur, d'un geste grave, l'avait enjoint à grimper avant de l'abandonner, retournant à ses activités. Ainsi, en l'espace d'un souffle, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, à attendre son sort dans la plus grande fébrilité.

La grande pièce circulaire et richement décorée, de laquelle émanait une étonnante sensation de bien-être, lui paraissait lugubre, d'autant plus en l'absence du professeur Potter, le bureau d'un bois noble trônant en son centre s'avérant être resté vide jusqu'à présent. En dehors de ce meuble de belle facture, de nombreuses armoires et vitrines s'alignaient de-ci de-là, toutes contenant d'étonnants instruments que Noah reconnaissait en partie pour les avoirs étudiés en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ça et là, brillaient faiblement des Scrutoscopes, sortes de grosses toupies supposées prévenir de la présence d'une personne malavisée à proximité, et un large morceau d'étoffe, soigneusement repliée et d'une étrange teinte argentée, presque lunaire, servait de support au Choixpeau Magique, aujourd'hui silencieux, que Noah avait du coiffer sur sa tête le jour de la rentrée.

Mais l'élément le plus saisissant de la pièce restait les dizaines de portraits suspendus dans des cadres d'or et de bois soigneusement ouvragés tout le long des murs. Chacun des personnages, d'un certain âge, représentant à égale proportion hommes et femmes, semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond, leur poitrine toute de gouache se soulevant doucement par moment comme pour témoigner de leur respiration imaginaire. Une petite plaque indiquant leur nom, ainsi qu'une date, les surplombait, laissant à penser qu'il s'agissait là des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, s'étant succédés entre ces murs sur des siècles et des siècles. Un véritable témoignage du passé de la glorieuse école, qui avait de quoi mettre le minuscule Serdaigle des plus mal à l'aise. Pour un peu, il aurait presque eu l'impression que ces tableaux avaient été placés là de sorte de le juger.

En s'approchant timidement de quelques pas, rendu nerveux par l'atmosphère écrasante du bureau, Noah pu également distinguer, posée sur un piédestal de métal poli, ce qui semblait être une carte de l'école animée, usée jusqu'à la corde. En rajustant ses lunettes, le jeune homme crut même distinguer de minuscules points d'encre déambulant à sa surface, symbolisant chacun des habitants du château.

Ainsi, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, une bile amère le saisissant à la gorge, le professeur Potter avait la possibilité de surveiller l'entièreté de ses étudiants et du corps enseignant depuis son simple bureau à l'aide de ce mystérieux artefact. Voilà qui n'était guère réjouissant compte-tenu de ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes en direction de la Salle des Prophètes, en compagnie de ses amies. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il était probable que le directeur de l'école ait dors et déjà percé à jour leur petit secret, et s'apprêtait à lui tirer les vers du nez d'un instant à l'autre.

Soudain blême, le jeune homme se laissa aller à s'adosser contre l'une des nombreuses armoires parsemant la pièce, légèrement bourdonnante sous l'effet des artefacts de détection anti-magie-noire qu'elles contenaient, sans pour autant quitter la carte magique des yeux.

Le vieux morceau de parchemin, écorné et jauni par le temps, semblait le narguer depuis sa place de choix, comme pour lui signifier à quel point tous ses efforts pour vivre normalement étaient vains. D'un instant à l'autre, le professeur Potter le rejoindrait dans ce bureau si riche et si sordide à la fois, et ferait éclater la vérité au grand jour. Peut-être même le renverrait-il après l'incident du soir dernier ? Il ne pouvait que conjecturer mais toutes ses pensées le menaient à la même terrible conclusion, lui faisant redouter de plus belle la confrontation.

Les mains moites, Noah se sentait de plus en plus tiraillé, hypnotisé par les mouvements discrets de l'encre à la surface du papier ancien, baignant dans la lumière des lampes à pétrole flambant à travers le bureau. Plus il y pensait, et plus la présence de cette carte face à lui, alors que le professeur Potter était absent, lui apparaissait comme une aubaine. Avec l'aide de cet artefact, peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse salle secrète à laquelle ses amies et lui avaient été conduits par une multitude de rêves partagés. C'était une occasion unique, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, impartiales, et plus ses chances d'en savoir plus s'amenuisaient : il ne pouvait se permettre d'hésiter !

Retenant sa respiration, et après un dernier regard circulaire en direction des portraits, tous soigneusement endormis, le jeune homme s'avança enfin prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds, se glissant derrière le pupitre d'un mouvement leste.

Le souffle court, l'adolescent se pencha aussitôt sur le carré de papier, ses yeux fouillant frénétiquement sa surface à la recherche de la Salle des Trophées. Après de longues secondes fébriles, il finit par la repérer, enclaver entre deux murs d'encre noire sur la représentation du troisième étage. En dehors de deux petits points représentant des fantômes de l'école, personne ne semblait y déambuler, et le couloir lui faisant face était vide, à en croire le parchemin.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, Noah accorda un regard prudent à la porte du bureau avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur la carte, observant de près l'emplacement où, selon ses souvenirs, se trouvait l'entrée secrète de la Salle des Fondateurs. Il ne rencontra néanmoins que le vide.

Perplexe, Noah observa brièvement d'autres lieux du château contenant des passages secrets qu'il connaissait pour les avoir empruntés à de nombreuses reprises, sous les conseils de Célia, experte en la matière du fait de son ancienneté au sein de l'école. Tous étaient représentés sans exception : la tapisserie escamotable permettant d'échapper à Lamanzana non loin de son bureau, le portrait faisant office de raccourci entre le deuxième et septième étage… Même les mots de passe secrets étaient inscrits, à peine lisibles dans une minuscule bulle au dessus des lieux correspondants. Cependant, de l'écusson dissimulant la porte de la Salle des Fondateurs, il n'était fait mention nulle part.

Fronçant les sourcils, Noah se concentra plus attentivement sur le couloir du troisième étage, promenant son regard dans la zone qui aurait du correspondre à celle de la mystérieuse pièce, mais il ne parvint à la déceler nulle part. Là où elle aurait du se trouver en toute logique, de l'autre côté du mur adjacent à la Salle des Trophées, ne s'alignaient que quelques salles de classe et des toilettes à l'abandon, dans lesquelles il s'était une fois aventuré par inadvertance et dont il pouvait confirmer l'existence. Plus il observait cette carte, et plus il lui apparaissait comme évident que la mystérieuse Salle des Fondateurs n'avait aucune existence physique ! Comment cela était-il possible ?

La mine concentrée et la tête embrumée par ces nouvelles révélations, le jeune homme sursauta brusquement lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Persuadé que le professeur Potter avait profité de son étude de la carte pour revenir, l'adolescent fit volte-face mais, à sa grande stupeur, personne ne l'attendait derrière son épaule. La pièce, sur laquelle régnait un calme serein, était toujours aussi vide.

Éberlué, Noah dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre d'où était provenue la petite toux discrète. Non loin de lui, suspendu juste au dessus de sol, l'un des portraits venait d'ouvrir les yeux et le dévisageait derrière une paire de lunettes en demi-lune, d'un regard bleu électrique étonnamment saisissant pour des prunelles constituées uniquement de gouache.

- Ce n'est pas très poli d'observer les affaires d'un autre sans sa permission, releva le portrait, d'un ton plus amusé que réprobateur.

Interdit, Noah s'éloigna précipitamment du pupitre, s'approchant malgré lui du tableau aux magnifiques finitions. Ce dernier représentait un vieil homme à la silhouette filiforme, assis sur un fauteuil de chintz à l'allure des plus confortables. Le nez aquilin, son visage ridé disparaissait presque entièrement derrière une longue barbe blanche et soyeuse, ainsi que d'interminables cheveux d'argents, coiffés d'un chapeau de sorcier. Sa robe, d'un bleu myosotis, brodée d'étoiles, le drapait d'une certaine majesté.

Baissant les yeux, Noah put déchiffrer la pancarte sous le portrait, le désignant sous le nom à rallonge d' « Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore », directeur de l'école entre 1956 et 1997, à en juger les fines gravures à la surface de la plaque d'or.

- Aviez-vous une raison particulière pour observer cette carte ? reprit le mystérieux personnage, faisant tressauter Noah une fois de plus.

La voix du vieil homme, malgré son apparent grand âge, paraissait emplie de malice, et c'était une curiosité polie qui animait ses propos plutôt qu'une franche réprobation, comme s'y était attendu le jeune Serdaigle. Néanmoins honteux à l'idée de s'être fait surprendre par un simple portrait, ce dernier décida de l'ignorer, s'empressant de détourner le regard.

Manifestement follement intéressé par l'attitude de l'élève, le prénommé Albus Dumbledore ne fit plus mine de se rendormir, continuant à le fixer de son regard bleu presque aussi étonnant que le sien.

- Désolé, finit par bredouiller Noah, un peu tard, transpercé par ces deux orbes de gouaches inquisitrices, sans trop savoir pour quelle raison il se sentait obligé de présentait ses excuses à un simple portrait.

Indifférent à ses excuses, l'homme tout de peinture constitué se pencha légèrement en avant, caressant son long nez du bout de ses doigts fins et secs d'un air curieux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez présenter vos excuses jeune homme, mais peu importe, reprit-il, visiblement d'humeur à bavarder, dîtes-moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes ici et ce qui vous tracasse, voulez-vous ?

Après avoir hésité une fraction de seconde à l'idée de se confier à une simple peinture, l'adolescent fini par céder, guidé par l'angoisse et le besoin de se soulager.

- J'ai… Agi d'une manière déplacée au bal de Noël, avoua-t-il honteusement, et j'ai peur qu'à cause de ça le professeur Potter ne se montre un peu sévère et que je finisse par être… Enfin, vous voyiez…

- « Renvoyé » ? compléta le portrait du prénommé Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu, je vois je vois… En toute honnêteté jeune homme, je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous en faire autant.

- Vraiment ? ironisa Noah, se retenant d'avouer au tableau qu'il ne voyait pas bien ce que, figé à l'intérieur de son cadre, le défunt directeur pouvait bien savoir de ses tourments.

Sans se défaire de son éternel sourire, le vieil homme conserva le silence un instant avant de reprendre, ses yeux de peinture pétillant à travers le verre de ses lunettes, constituées de deux simples tâches de gouache blanche.

- La fougue et l'impulsivité conférée par la jeunesse, associée à la flamme d'un premier amour ne font jamais bon mélange, j'en conviens parfaitement, finit-il par reprendre, à la grande surprise du jeune Serdaigle, d'un ton grave, moi le premier ait du faire les frais des erreurs auxquelles peuvent nous mener ce type de sentiments… En particulier lorsque ceux-ci portent vers un autre garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Abasourdi, Noah fit volte-face afin de confronter le portrait que le fixait désormais d'un air teinté d'une certaine tristesse.

- Comment savez-vous… ? murmura-t-il, incrédule.

- Retiens bien une chose néanmoins, poursuivit le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore, inébranlable, l'amour est un sentiment complexe, et les actes qu'il peut nous pousser à commettre ne sont pas toujours des plus nobles, mais personne ne peut t'en faire le reproche, quel que soit la forme qu'il revêt. Pas même le professeur Potter ! Une leçon que j'ai fini par apprendre bien des années après qu'elle eût pu m'être utile, malheureusement…

L'espace d'un instant, un voile de nostalgie sembla griser le regard du portrait et Noah, stupéfait, eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un véritable être humain, de chair et de sang. Le cœur de ce vieil homme, emprisonné dans la toile depuis sans doutes des dizaines d'années, continuait-il à battre malgré tout ce temps ?

Percevant son trouble, Albus Dumbledore se reprit, affichant de nouveau son éclatant sourire mystérieux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il d'une voix douce, ne commet pas la même erreur que moi mon garçon. Vis ta vie pleinement, sans te soucier du regard des autres et sans faux-semblants, cela t'épargnera une vie bien compliquée, crois-en un vieux portrait sénile…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire… ? interrogea d'une voix sourde le jeune homme, profondément troublé.

Mais, à cet instant, un bruit de grincement le fit tressauter, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers l'autre bout du bureau. Le professeur Potter, drapé de son habituelle cape vert bouteille, ses lunettes rondes chaussées sur son nez, venait de franchir le pas de la porte, la mine sinistre.

- Navré pour mon retard, fit-il sans de prendre garde au portrait du vieil homme devant lequel Noah s'était penché, des affaires urgentes à régler dans le château pour les préparatifs de Noël… Tu peux t'assoir !

Tout en parlant, le directeur actuel de l'école lui avait désigné d'une main un fauteuil d'allure confortable, installé face à son bureau. Encore un peu étourdi par le discours qu'on venait de lui servir, Noah jeta de nouveau un bref coup d'œil en direction de la toile représentant Albus Dumbledore, qui semblait s'être replongé dans son profond sommeil aussitôt que le professeur Potter avait pénétré la pièce, comme si de rien n'était.

A regret, le jeune homme s'éloigna des murs pour prendre place, très raide, en face du directeur qui s'était avachi sur son propre fauteuil, la mine éreintée. A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et les étoiles semblaient briller de mille feux à travers les fenêtres, se reflétant à la surface des verres des lunettes des deux protagonistes. Pas un souffle ne venait troubler l'atmosphère pesante qui venait de s'installer entre eux deux.

- J'imagine que le professeur Londubat t'a expliqué pour quelle raison tu étais ici, entama finalement Potter après une longue pause.

- Il a mentionné l'incident du bal de Noël, monsieur, répondit Noah d'une voix blanche, avec toute la politesse dont il était capable. Vu d'aussi près, le directeur paraissait plus imposant que jamais, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair mystérieuse luisant au reflet des lampes, l'émeraude de ses yeux étincelant dans la pénombre.

- Bien, reprit le professeur au bout d'un moment, las, puisque tu es au courant des raisons de ta venue ici, j'irai droit à l'essentiel.

Après une grande inspiration tandis que Noah semblait se liquéfier de peur sur place, le directeur poursuivit, d'un ton égal :

- Ton attitude manquait clairement de discernement, soupira-t-il, j'espère que tu en es conscient ? Agir de la sorte sous l'effet d'alcool fort dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, quitte à ternir le nom de ta propre Maison est inqualifiable !

Mortifié, le jeune Serdaigle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Face à ses fautes, il n'avait aucun argument à avancer pour sa défense et ne pouvait qu'attendre que la sentence tombe, implacable. Sous l'effet de la pression, il sentait les larmes d'amertume et de regret pointer au coin de ses yeux. Il avait été stupide de se donner ainsi en spectacle, et voir le professeur Potter en personne lui reprocher son attitude était bien pire encore que la possibilité d'avoir trahi le secret de ses amies.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le directeur, soulevant ses lunettes un instant dans une attitude épuisée, et étant donné les circonstances, nous tenions –le corps enseignant et moi-même- à t'assurer que tu avais notre entier soutien.

Abasourdi, Noah cligna des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? L'annonce du terrifiant professeur était des plus éloignées de celle à laquelle il s'était attendu et son cerveau ne parvenait pas à assimiler ses paroles, comme englué. Lui assurer leur soutien ? Mais pour quelle raison les enseignants voudraient-ils être de son côté dans cette sombre histoire ?

- Je vous demande pardon… ? parvint-il à articuler, stupéfait, tandis que le directeur croisait ses doigts dans une stature imposante, je… J'ai bu de l'alcool dans une soirée au point de perdre le contrôle de mes actes… J'ai…_ J'ai_ _embrassé un garçon_ ! Je ne mérite pas de traitement de faveur !

- Il ne s'agit en aucun cas de traitement de faveur, le coupa le professeur Potter, simplement, je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'homosexualité, bien que non condamnable, est une préférence encore mal vue par nombre de personnes, et ton baiser en question pourrait t'apporter nombres d'ennuis et de harcèlement au cours des mois à suivre. Pour cette raison, et si nous n'excusons en aucun cas ton manque de discernement, nous tenions à ce qu'il soit bien clair à tes yeux que tu peux venir voir un de tes professeurs à n'importe quel moment si tu es sujet à la haine d'un ou plusieurs de tes camarades. Le professeur Puyol en personne s'est portée garante de ton soutien et a insisté pour –je cite- « que tu comprennes bien que t'appuyer sur l'épaule d'un adulte dans ce genre de situation n'est en aucun cas une marque de faiblesse, bien au contraire ». As-tu bien compris ?

Le professeur Potter s'était tu, son menton appuyé contre ses mains croisées, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur verte des plus convaincantes. Profondément ému par ses paroles si sincères, Noah, sans voix, demeurait figé au creux de son fauteuil, incapable de reprendre ses esprits. En l'espace de deux jours, alors qu'il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait sur lui-même, ses amis et ses professeurs avaient de concert décidé de réaffirmer leur foi en lui, de lui apporter leur soutien au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. En ce jour plus que jamais, il réalisait à quel point il n'avait jamais été seul depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

- Je vous remercie, balbutia-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotions en ravalant les larmes –de gratitude cette fois-ci- qui commençaient à embuer sa vision, très sincèrement ! Je m'en souviendrai si j'ai un problème… Et veuillez me pardonner pour la gêne occasionnée le soir du bal, cela ne se reproduira plus !

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, approuva le professeur Potter en esquissant pour la première fois un sourire, ne pense pas t'en tirer sans dommage pour autant. Nous avons convenu qu'il serait utile de te donner une retenue à la rentrée, ainsi qu'un retrait d'une Vingtaine de Points pour Serdaigle, histoire que la leçon rentre et que tu ne touches plus aux liqueurs apportées par tes camarades à l'avenir.

Trop reconnaissant pour protester face à la sévérité de ces mesures, l'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, la poitrine tiraillée entre la peine d'avoir causé des désagréments à sa Maison et la joie de se savoir ainsi soutenu.

Sentant un regard pesé sur lui, le jeune homme tourna la tête et crut percevoir, en l'espace d'un battement de cil, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore lui adresser un clin d'œil à peine perceptible depuis son mur.

* * *

><p>Vingt-et-une heures sonnaient lorsqu'enfin la porte de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle pivota sur ses gonds. Arthémis, qui s'était à moitié endormie entre-temps, avachie sur son sofa moelleux au coin du feu, sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers Noah, le regard ensommeillé mais néanmoins teinté d'inquiétude.<p>

- Alors… ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton anxieux, tandis que son ami refermait la porte au heurtoir à tête d'aigle derrière lui.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme la rassura d'un geste avant d'empoigner une pile de coussins sur le canapé le plus proche et de se laisser paresseusement tomber devant elle, épuisé par son entrevue avec le directeur. Autour d'eux, la salle était entièrement vide, à l'exception de la statue de Rowena Serdaigle dont le visage, plongé dans la pénombre, semblait les contempler avec bienveillance.

- Ça va, le professeur Potter a été plutôt cool, soupira-t-il, mais j'ai quand même écopé d'une retenu et d'un retrait de points pour avoir bu de l'alcool et m'être donné en spectacle… Je ne l'aurai pas volé je suppose !

- Dur, compatit Arthémis en se mordant la lèvre, néanmoins soulagée de voir que la sanction réservée à son ami demeurait relativement légère, combien de Points ?

- Vingt… ! répondit Noah d'un air coupable, s'attirant une grimace de la part de son interlocutrice.

Si la jeune fille ne portait que peu d'intérêt à la compétition entre les Maisons, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas de la plupart des élèves et que l'hostilité des Serdaigle envers Noah risquait de s'envenimer suite à cet incident. Cela, ajouté à son récent coming-out général lui assurait dors et déjà un retour à la réalité des plus complexes, une fois la reprise des cours entamée.

Conservant ses craintes pour elle-même, la jeune fille préféra changer de sujet, histoire de ne pas mettre plus de pression que nécessaire sur les épaules de son ami, déjà bien éprouvé au cours des derniers jours.

- Rien à voir avec la Salle des Fondateurs donc ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton à demi-soulagé, le professeur Potter n'a pas de doute à notre sujet ?

- Aucun ! la rassura Noah en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes, sa mémoire soudain ravivée, ça me fait penser, puisque tu m'en parles… Il y a une carte étrange dans le bureau du directeur, qui représente l'établissement en entier avec le déplacement de ses habitants en temps réel ! Je n'étais pas censé la voir je crois mais j'ai pu néanmoins y jeter un coup d'œil…

D'un ton précipité, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait pu distinguer à la surface du parchemin magique, à savoir, l'absence totale de présence de la Salle des Fondateurs, ainsi que du moyen d'y accéder.

Arthémis, qui avait froncé les sourcils au fur et à mesure du récit, se montra très intéressée par la découverte.

- Alors même le directeur n'a pas connaissance de cette pièce… Toute cette histoire devient de plus en plus intrigante je dois dire, fit-elle à voix basse lorsque le jeune homme eut terminé de parler, bien sûr, ça pourrait être lié au Fidelitas mais quand même ! Je me demande si les livres que Lyn m'a rapportés de la Réserve ce soir pendant que tu étais chez le directeur pourront nous en dire plus… ?

Tout en conversant, l'adolescente se pencha vers son sac de toile, posé au sol contre son fauteuil, en extirpant deux épais ouvrages à la couverture sinistre et au titre écaillé.

- Vous êtes allez à la Réserve ? s'étonna Noah tandis qu'Arthémis entreprenait de feuilleter frénétiquement une lourde Thèse concernant les sortilèges liants, et notamment le Fidelitas, Lyn avait un mot d'un professeur pour récupérer des livres là-bas ?

- Apparemment Laglier lui a fourni une autorisation permanente dans le cadre de son cursus personnel, répondit simplement l'adolescente, s'arrêtant à une page qui semblait intéressante.

Arquant ses sourcils en une expression intriguée, la jeune fille s'interrompit soudain dans sa lecture, comme frappée par un détail qui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit jusqu'à présent.

- Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, reprit-elle en se penchant vers Noah, toujours allongé face à ses pieds, cette fille a l'air d'avoir accès à un tas de trucs au sein de l'école et en sait un rayon niveau magie ancienne ou obscure… Je me demande si elle ne nous cacherait pas quelque chose ?

Avec un haussement d'épaules, l'adolescent se retourna sur le dos, la tête sur les coussins, fixant à son tour Arthémis d'un regard perplexe.

- D'après Sylvia, il émanait quelque chose de bizarre de son dortoir la dernière fois qu'elle a du s'y rendre, remarqua-t-il, curieux, c'est une Serpentard après tout ! Peut-être qu'elle s'adonne à des pratiques magiques peu recommandables derrière ses airs serviables, qui sait ?

Un silence méditatif accueillit ces paroles, le temps pour les deux adolescents de ressasser cette possibilité avec application. Puis, étouffant un grognement, Arthémis fit glisser le deuxième épais volume emprunté à la Réserve jusqu'au ventre de Noah, lui coupant la respiration tout en le faisant se redresser brusquement avec un cri de protestation.

- Au lieu de médire sur une de nos rares alliées dans ce château, commence par me donner un coup de main en lisant ce volume sur les manifestations physiques après la mort ! Il est assez récent alors il devrait y avoir des informations sur les mânes, ça pourrait peut-être nous aider à y voir plus clair…

Résigné, le jeune homme empoigna l'ouvrage ténébreux d'une main et, la nuque calée contre un coussin de velours bleu, commença à lire, bercé par la lueur dansante des flammes de l'âtre à la surface du papier.

* * *

><p>Noël arriva sur Poudlard à une allure étonnamment rapide pour les deux adolescents, habitué à un écoulement de journées des plus lents en période de cours. Un soleil d'hiver éclatant régnait sur le manteau de neige recouvrant le parc, le faisant étinceler comme un miroir et les invitant régulièrement à sortir profiter du grand ciel bleu délavé s'étendant à perte de vue au dessus de leur tête. De fait, obnubilés par la possibilité de se prélasser pendant des heures auprès du lac gelé ou au coin de l'âtre, rien que pour eux dans la Salle Commune déserte, un chocolat brûlant à portée de main, Noah et Arthémis eurent tôt fait d'oublier ces histoires de mânes et de Fidelitas, se concentrant tout entier à leur temps libre.<p>

Lyn demeurait invisible la plupart du temps, tantôt enfermée dans son propre dortoir, tantôt seule dans l'alcôve d'une fenêtre de la bibliothèque à réviser ses ASPICs d'un air rêveur, observant ses amis de Serdaigle s'amuser innocemment dans la neige à travers les carreaux.

Néanmoins, dés que les trois jeunes gens se retrouvaient au dîner ou au déjeuner, les discussions concernant la mystérieuse Salle des Fondateurs reprenaient de plus belle –toujours à voix basse, histoire d'éviter de se faire surprendre par un de leur camarade resté à l'école ou par un professeur, ces derniers ayant pris depuis peu la fâcheuse habitude de s'inviter à la table des étudiants pour bavarder gaiment des cours, profitant de l'occasion pour se permettre une familiarité nouvelle.

Enfin, le réveillon du vingt-quatre décembre s'acheva en fanfare autour d'un somptueux banquet préparé par les elfes qui laissèrent élèves comme professeur emplis d'un profond sentiment de satisfaction et de repos. Des Pétards-Surprises magiques furent tirer et ni Arthémis, ni Noah ne rentrèrent les mains vides jusqu'à leur dortoir ce soir-là, leurs poches remplies de friandises et de cadeaux extravagants issus des étonnantes confections.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils décidèrent de veiller côte à côte auprès du feu jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne, une bonne tasse de thé bien reposante à leur côtés, enveloppé chacun dans des couvertures chauffantes des plus douillettes. Le ventre plein de mets délicieux et la tête emplie de rêves, les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir au coin de la cheminée, blottis dans la douce chaleur de la Salle Commune tandis que Noël sonnait au loin, conférant à Poudlard une magie plus grande encore aux yeux des jeunes gens.

Le lendemain, lorsque les premiers rayons du jour vinrent chatouiller les paupières des deux adolescents, profondément endormis l'un contre l'autre non loin du foyer fumant de la cheminée, les Elfes de Maison s'étaient dors et déjà chargé de mettre en place leurs cadeaux de Noël, préparées avec soin, aux pieds de la statue de marbre de Rowena Serdaigle qui, la mine morose, arborait une jolie couronne de houx pour l'occasion.

Surexcités, les deux adolescents n'attendirent pas d'avoir entièrement émergés du sommeil pour se ruer sur les paquets volumineux, en déchirant l'emballage coloré non sans une certaine forme d'avidité, faisant voler les rubans dans les airs.

Noah, fou de joie, s'empressa d'épingler les deux nouveaux badges directement issus de chez Laron & co offerts par Arthémis sur son pyjama tandis que la jeune fille, radieuse, chaussait la paire de boucles d'oreille en plume de paon discrètes qu'il avait pris la peine de lui acheter.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme constata que, outre le livre de théorie sur les créatures magiques de Lucile, et les diverses friandises de Sylvia et Mélanie, Joshuan avait également pensé à lui, lui offrant un superbe « _wand-strap_ », très à la mode parmi les jeunes sorciers depuis peu, représentant une minuscule figurine de lapin mauve.

- Waouh, j'ai été gâté ! s'exclama-t-il en saisissant une autre petite boîte, perdue au milieu des paquets plus volumineux, signé de la main de Célia celui-ci, et toi Arthémis ?

-Bonne pêche ! commenta-t-elle simplement avec un grand sourire. Elle venait de déballer le cadeau de sa mère, dévoilant une superbe peluche à l'exacte réplique de Lilou, sa chienne préférée, et une vague de nostalgie venait de la prendre aux trippes. Malgré leur dispute qui tendait à s'éterniser, sa génitrice ne l'avait pas oublié et lui offrait là un présent des plus touchants. Pour un peu, elle se serait presque sentie coupable de ne pas être retournée sur Mirapice à l'occasion des vacances sa mère avait du être meurtrie par ce choix… Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de lui envoyer un hibou le plus tôt possible, histoire de donner de ses nouvelles et de la remercier ?

- Tient, qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ? résonna soudain la voix surprise de Noah dans son dos, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Entre ses mains, au milieu du papier kraft déchiré, se trouvait une minuscule fiole contenant une potion translucide d'une teinte légèrement bleutée et semblant pétiller à la lumière des rayons de soleil.

- Il y a une notice on dirait, fit remarquer Arthémis en se saisissant d'un carré de papier, tombé de l'emballage un peu plus loin, « Potion Occulus à usage médical, arrange et corrige les problèmes de vue bénins type astigmatie ou myopie pour une durée de 24h. Méthode d'ingestion orale, deux gouttes par jour à laisser reposer sur la langue le matin au levé. Ne pas abuser, usage strictement personnel »… Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une potion pour t'aider à te débarrasser de tes lunettes, c'est drôlement généreux de sa part !

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle voulait savoir « combien j'avais à chaque œil » la dernière fois, remarqua sobrement Noah, toujours aussi surpris par le cadeau de Célia, observant d'un œil peu convaincu le contenu de la minuscule bouteille au soleil, tu penses que c'est sans danger ?

Indécise, Arthémis se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme pour l'enjoindre à tester le coup et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'adolescent finit par dévisser le bouchon maladroitement, dévoilant une pipette doseuse dont il se servit pour déposer deux petites gouttes de liquide bleuté à la surface de sa langue. Puis, tendu, il referma la bouche et attendit que la potion face effet. Son amie, malgré elle, s'avança quelques peu, tout aussi intriguée.

Tout d'abord rien de particulier ne sembla se passer. Puis, soudainement, les pupilles du jeune homme se rétractèrent et ce dernier étouffa un petit cri de surprise, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois. Arthémis retint son souffle.

Noah, l'air ébahi, ôtait à présent délicatement ses lunettes de son nez, dévoilant ses étonnants yeux d'un bleu limpide tout en dévisageant la jeune fille d'un regard circonspect. Puis, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, il remit ses lunettes en place, avant de les retirer de nouveau, un grand sourie nerveux étirant malgré lui ses lèvres.

- La vache, ça marche super bien ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement transporté, j'y vois encore mieux que quand je les porte ! Quel cadeau ! Il faudra que je pense à remercier Célia quand elle rentrera…

Sans rien ajouter, il emballa précieusement la petite potion au creux du reste de papier kraft avant de la glisser dans sa poche, bien décidé à la conserver Lui qui avait toujours complexé à l'idée de porter les énormes culs-de-bouteille lui servant de lunettes se sentait désormais revivre. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement libérateur à ne pas sentir le poids de ses montures contre les arrêtes de son nez.

Arthémis, de son côté, appréciait le changement d'un œil en coin, détaillant le visage désormais libéré de ses lunettes de son ami. Maintenant que ses yeux étaient pleinement visibles, elle remarquait à quel point, à la lumière du jour, ils avaient quelque chose d'envoutant, évoquant un grand ciel d'été nuageux juste après la pluie. Ce simple regard, si longtemps occulté, suffisait à faire ressortir harmonieusement ses traits et, pour la première fois, elle se surprit à lui trouver un petit côté charmeur, elle qui l'avait jusqu'alors toujours considéré d'un physique plutôt banal.

- Tu sais Noah, tu es vraiment mieux sans ! affirma-t-elle sincèrement, accompagnant néanmoins sa remarque d'un petit sourire taquin, pour un peu, même Tommy craquerait je suis sûr !

Touché en plein cœur, le jeune Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de s'embraser sur le coup, déclenchant les rires de son amies, qui résonnèrent longuement jusqu'à la voûtes couvertes de symboles astrologiques de la Salle Commune. La journée de Noël s'ouvrait sur de biens belles perspectives pour les deux adolescents.

* * *

><p>Suite à l'engouement causé par le déballage de cadeau, Poudlard sembla se replonger peu à peu dans sa monotonie habituelle à mesure que le ciel, à l'extérieur, s'obscurcissait de nuages au fil des jours. La nouvelle année débuta en toute sobriété et Lyn, Arthémis, ainsi qu'un Noah littéralement transformé par sa nouvelle potion Occulus eurent à peine le temps de savourer une Biéraubeurre ensemble avant que, en un claquement de doigts, les vacances d'hiver ne s'achève, laissant à janvier le soin de débuter la reprise des cours.<p>

Ainsi, un beau dimanche soir couvert par le bruit d'une assourdissante tempête, les élèves firent leur grand retour au château, le comblant de nouveau sous leurs cris et leurs discussions endiablées, pleinement reposés par la période des fêtes. En l'espace d'une soirée, Poudlard sembla subir une renaissance, et Lamanzana, sortie de sa tanière après avoir brillée par son absence au cours des vacances, se fit une joie de brandir de nouveau son filet à la poursuite des Syphlorins, qui avaient de nouveau envahis les couloirs de leurs ailes chatoyantes.

Noah, qui avait vu son angoisse augmenter d'un nouveau cran jour après jour jusqu'à la rentrée, fut surpris du peu d'attention que ses compagnons de classe lui accordèrent. Si aucun n'avait oublié l'incident avec Tommy, ce dernier, accompagné par Célia et aidé par leur statut de préfet, avait manifestement mis un point d'ordre à ce que personne de leur Maison n'embête le jeune homme avec toute cette histoire. Aussi, lorsque les élèves débarquèrent finalement dans un attroupement dantesque au sein du hall, juste avant le dîner, l'adolescent put-il profiter pleinement de ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, sans subir le moindre quolibet.

- Merci pour les mangas ! lui lança Joshuan, à peine descendu de son calèche, l'air plus sain et reposé que jamais, ce qui le changeait agréablement, si tu savais comme c'est dur de se procurer ceux-là dans le monde de la magie ! Heureusement que tu en connais un rayon en boutique moldue… Tu as aimé mon wand-strap ?

- Il était super ! approuva l'adolescent tout en dégainant sa baguette, exhibant fièrement le lapin violet miniature s'y pendouillant allègrement désormais, avant de se faire happer par une véritable étreinte forcée de la part de Célia, manifestement plus qu'heureuse de le revoir après deux longues semaines.

Tout sourire, Joshuan sortit sa propre baguette, à laquelle était accroché un petit chat orange assorti, une manière à lui d'exprimer qu'il était satisfait que son cadeau plaise à son ami de Serdaigle. Derrière lui, Mélanie descendait à son tour précipitamment du coche pour venir embrasser Arthémis, bien vite suivie par Lucile et une Sylvia dont les cheveux –qui avaient eu le temps de légèrement repoussées depuis le bal- commençaient à rebiquer sous l'effet de l'humidité ambiante.

- Comment ça va ? s'enquit la jeune Poufsouffle en s'éloignant enfin, radieuse, pas trop long, deux semaines sans nous ?

- Interminables ! répondit la Serdaigle, mi-moqueuse mi-sincère, merci pour vos cadeaux au passage !

A cet instant, la silhouette massive d'un jeune homme de Gryffondor passa la porte, et Arthémis sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Vincent Dubois était de retour lui aussi dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, plus beau et rayonnant que jamais à la lueur des torches.

Délaissant momentanément ses amies qui en profitèrent pour saluer Noah à son tour, l'adolescente contourna la foule des élèves pour aller rejoindre, les joues roses et le souffle cours, son séduisant capitaine de Quidditch. Après avoir été empêchée de conclure avec lui en raison de l'incident concernant Noah, il lui avait tant tardé de pouvoir le revoir qu'elle s'était surprise à ressasser le bal dans son esprit encore et encore au cours des vacances, retraçant les lignes du visage de Vincent devant ses yeux avec tendresse.

Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme, plongé en pleine conversation avec ses amis, lui passa devant sans même un regard, l'adolescente ne put que rester figée sur place, incrédule.

- V-Vincent ! se reprit-elle cependant très vite en faisant volte-face, hélant celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ce dernier, entendant enfin son appel, tourna la tête dans sa direction et interrompit sa marche, un grand sourire étirant soudain ses lèvres.

- Arthémis ! s'exclama-t-il en courant la rejoindre, délaissant à son tour ses amis qui en profitèrent pour ricaner allègrement face à la scène, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Oui, je te remercie, souffla la jeune fille, haussant un souci surpris face au ton subitement étonnamment poli et réservé de celui qui n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser avec fougue le soir du bal, et toi ?

Indifférent, l'adolescent haussa ses larges épaules, comme signifier « sans plus », avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil derrière Arthémis, une lueur moqueuse au fond du regard. De plus en plus étonnée, la Serdaigle suivit son regard pour tomber né à né sur Noah, occupé à noyer littéralement Célia sous les remerciements au sujet de sa potion Occulus miraculeuse.

- Alors il est toujours là ton pote homo ? remarqua le Septième Année dans un rictus, je pensais qu'après la honte qu'il s'est tapé devant toute l'école il aurait préféré courir se cacher chez ses parents plutôt que de continuer à s'exposer !

Profondément choquée par ses propos, Arthémis se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, soufflée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Profitant de son silence, le jeune homme poursuivit sur sa lancée, le ton de plus en plus hautain.

- Remarque, ça n'aurait dérangé personne je pense, rit-il tout bas, après tout, il n'est même pas vraiment sorcier ! Arriver seulement en Cinquième Année, je vous demande un peu…

- Je suis arrivée aussi en Cinquième Année je te rappelle, lâcha brutalement Arthémis, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, d'un ton froid, qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin !?

Vincent, surprit par la véhémence de la jeune fille, à laquelle il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire face, cligna des yeux un instant, hébété, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que te prends à toi, plutôt ! s'offusqua-t-il, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton pote pédé s'est tourné en ridicule de toute manière… A la place de Tommy, j'aurais sans doute régler son compte à ce type, histoire de le remettre à sa place, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Horrifiée, Arthémis amorça un pas de recul. A la lueur des torches et dans la pénombre du hall surpeuplé, le visage, autrefois séduisant de Vincent, lui paraissait désormais comme retord, voire repoussant. Soudainement, à cause de quelques simples mots, le masque de sa beauté et de son apparent sourire candide venait de tomber, dévoilant un être abject et borné que la Serdaigle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. Pour la première fois, la créature qui s'acharnait à étreindre son cœur douloureusement à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence du capitaine de Quidditch relâcha son étau, fuyant face à l'agressivité de ses propos.

Une voile de colère froide s'abattit brusquement devant ses yeux et Vincent, surpris, eut à son tour l'impression de faire face à une toute autre jeune fille. L'adolescente fragile et gauche qu'il avait été si aisé de séduire faisait place à un véritable mur de glace, à travers lequel il était impossible de lire. Petit à petit, le jeune homme commença à réaliser son erreur.

- Ouais bon, peu importe… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ? tenta-t-il de se rattraper maladroitement, en vain. Le mal été déjà fait, et Arthémis n'était pas le genre de fille à pardonner. Pas lorsqu'on insultait ouvertement un de ses amis de la sorte.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent, siffla-t-il d'un ton si glacial que la température entière de la salle sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés, mais en réalité tu es un idiot fini !

Les yeux de Vincent s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Jamais personne n'avait osé l'affubler d'un titre pareil, lui qui était si populaire parmi les Gryffondor ! Pour qui se prenait cette ridicule fillette pour le traiter de la sorte ? La colère commençait à faire rougir ses joues à son tour.

- Arthémis… grogna-t-il, prêt à laisser éclater sa rage de s'être fait ainsi insulté.

Mais déjà, le menton haut, la jeune fille faisait volte-face, fusillant sur place le jeune homme de son étrange regard cerclé d'or. L'adolescent en eut le souffle coupé : un regard tel que celui que venait de lui lancer Arthémis était capable de pénétrer une personne avec la violence d'une lance.

- N'essaye même plus de m'adresser la parole où d'insulter mes amis, où je m'occupe de ton cas devant toute l'école, le menaça d'un ton très calme la jeune fille, laissant imperceptiblement les pans de sa robe glisser, dévoilant le bout de sa baguette hors de sa poche, rougeoyante de colère.

Vincent, malgré lui, déglutit. Il émanait une aura des plus effrayantes de cette frêle Serdaigle, quelque chose qui lui imposait de ne pas répliquer. A travers son regard, il avait pu ressentir tout le poids de son dégoût il lui avait suffit d'une fraction de seconde afin de comprendre à quelque point elle pesait chacun de ses mots. Cette fille était mortellement sérieuse.

Sans attendre de réaction, Arthémis acheva de se retourner et, sans même accorder un regard en arrière à celui qui lui avait volé son premier baiser, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif, ses talons légers claquant avec rage contre les dalles de marbre, scellant la fin de leur histoire à tout jamais.

* * *

><p>- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille, fulmina Lucile, hors d'elle, dés le lendemain une fois qu'Arthémis lui eut raconté son altercation avec Vincent, lui qui avait l'air si gentil…<p>

De rage, elle trempa son croissant un peu trop violemment dans son café, éclaboussant la nappe de gouttelettes brunes. Dépitée, son amie accusait le coup de la dispute, ruminant sa colère qui n'avait pas désenflée depuis la veille entre ses bras, sans prendre le temps de toucher au succulent petit-déjeuner préparé par les elfes. Entre Vincent et Kévin Troiscocu, qui avait profité de la nouvelle de sa dispute avec son capitaine pour recommencer à la harceler dés le matin, elle allait finir par croire que tous les Gryffondor se valaient en terme de déception, et ce n'était pas Lucile, toujours blessée par sa rupture avec Max, qui allait la contredire.

Assis face à elle, Noah affichait une mine sincèrement attristée. Malgré lui, il se sentait responsable de la rupture des deux adolescents et ne parvenait à trouver ses mots afin de s'attirer le pardon d'Arthémis, qui lui avait pourtant répété une bonne dizaine de fois depuis qu'ils étaient levés qu'il n'était en rien coupable de l'événement et que seul Vincent avait quelque chose à se reprocher dans l'histoire.

Poussant un profond soupir, le jeune Serdaigle laissa tomber sa tartine à demi-mordillée avant de sortir des poches de sa robe la minuscule potion Occulus, sous le regard ravi de Célia.

- Il est bien mon cadeau, hein ? s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste, tandis que le jeune homme déposait deux gouttes du liquide contre sa langue, frissonnant tandis que la potion pénétrait son système, contractant ses iris jusqu'à ce que sa vision soit de nouveau entièrement corrigée, maintenant qu'on peut enfin voir tes superbes yeux, tu vas faire tomber tous les garçons de Poudlard en moins de deux !

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de mentionner mes penchants devant tout le monde ? se contenta de marmonner Noah tout en ôtant ses lunettes, désormais inutiles, c'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça que toute l'école soit au courant, inutile d'en rajouter…

En effet, avec la reprise des cours, la Grande Salle croulait de nouveau sous les cris des élèves et, partout où il tournait la tête, l'adolescent avait l'impression de croiser de nouveaux regards hostiles. Plus que jamais, l'ambiance à Poudlard lui paraissait pesante.

Tandis que, embarrassé, il trempait ses lèvres dans son jus de citrouille, Noah eut la surprise de recevoir une franche accolade dans le dos, manquant de le faire s'étouffer.

- Alors, mon petit gay préféré, tu vas bien !? s'exclama la voix de Léon, rieur, tandis que le jeune homme toussait abondamment, tentant de dégager les quelques gouttes de liquide orange coincées dans sa trachée, bah dit donc, tu nous as tous scotchés à la soirée avant les vacances !

Noah, désespéré, lança un regard implorant envers ses amis à l'autre bout de la table, tandis que son compagnon de chambre aux cheveux roux l'étreignait dans une accolade moqueuse. Depuis la veille, il avait réussi à éviter la confrontation tant redoutée avec ce dernier et son exubérance habituelle à plusieurs reprises, feignant notamment le sommeil une fois le soir venu, dans le dortoir. Cependant, il lui apparaissait désormais impossible d'échapper plus longtemps à son camarade.

Bien loin de paraitre offusquées par l'attitude de Léon, Lucile et Arthémis eurent un échange de regard espiègle qui acheva de démoraliser leur ami.

- Trêve de plaisanterie ! s'exclama le rouquin en s'éloignant enfin, empoignant les épaules du jeune homme, maintenant que je sais que tu es gay, je vais trouver un moyen de te caser sans soucis !

- Léon, ce n'est pas…

- Chut, l'interrompit le jeune homme, ignorant ses protestations tout en le tournant vers la table des Serpentards, tu vois le type là-bas avec ses cheveux longs ? C'est Seb, un vieux pote et qui adorerait faire ta connaissance depuis la fête ! Fais-lui coucou…

Au loin, assis entre toute une bande de filles gloussantes, un adolescent d'une extrême maigreur et plus efféminé que jamais lui adressa un sourire radieux aux dents jaunes, lui arrachant malgré lui une grimace.

Les joues en feu, Noah s'arracha précipitamment à l'étreinte de Léon, détournant le regard pour se plonger de nouveau dans son verre, arrachant un rire à son camarade de chambre.

- Écoute, Léon, murmura-t-il, gêné, c'est gentil mais avec ce qui s'est passé avec Tommy le soir du bal je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt à rencontrer quelqu'un…

- Comme tu le sens ! ricana le jeune homme, mais n'hésite pas à si tu as besoin de tuyaux !

A cet instant, la petite silhouette du professeur Puyol se dégagea de la foule des élèves, se dirigeant de son petit pas pressé vers leur emplacement, la mine concentrée, et Léon ne tarda pas à s'éclipser, peu désireux de saluer leur autoritaire directrice de Maison.

Cette dernière, cintrée dans son habituelle large robe ornementée de symboles mathématiques et de Runes complexes, s'arrêta juste en face d'Arthémis, la faisant lever la tête de surprise.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Grildal, affirma l'enseignante d'un ton posé avant de renouveler son salut à l'adresse de Noah et de Lucile, j'aurais souhaité obtenir votre emploi du temps afin d'y ajouter quelques modifications, si vous le permettez.

Surprise par la requête, la jeune fille s'exécuta néanmoins, tirant de son sac en toile ornementé d'un petit cœur de tissus cousu par ses soins le carré de parchemin élimé avant de le tendre à Puyol, en même temps que ceux de ses deux amis –tâché d'encres et troués par endroit dans le cas du peu soigneux Noah. L'enseignante ne releva cependant pas le piètre état du carré de papier, se contentant d'en tapoter les cases de sa baguette.

- Avec le second semestre, le corps enseignant a décidé qu'il était temps de vous alléger d'une partie de vos cours de soutient, étant donné vos progrès fulgurants, annonça-t-elle tendis que l'encre s'effaçait par endroit, leur libérant des heures de trous inespérées, en revanche, j'ai raison de penser que vous n'êtes jamais montés sur un balais volant, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un même geste, les trois adolescents secouèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Compréhensive, Puyol remonta ses lunettes sur son nez retroussé avant de tapoter une nouvelle case sur les trois emplois du temps. Aussitôt, de nouvelles inscriptions s'y affichèrent, d'une belle écriture à l'encre luisante.

- Dans ce cas, je souhaiterais que vous intégriez le cours de Vol des Premiers Années, qui commence ce trimestre, vous trois comme Mesdemoiselles Lagrange et Esty, affirma-t-elle. Il ne durera que quelques semaines, mais il est essentiel, pour un sorcier de notre société, de savoir monter à balais, aussi je compte sur votre discipline dans cette nouvelle matière. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente reprise !

Et, après leur avoir tendu leur emploi du temps modifié, l'enseignante s'éloigna d'un pas vif, disparaissant au fond de la salle avec la même rapidité à laquelle elle en avait émergé, sous le regard déconfit des élèves.

-Elle est surement allée faire de même avec Sylvia et Mélanie, conclut Lucile d'un ton triste en regardant ses quelques rares heures de libre du Samedi matin disparaitre au profit de leur nouvelle matière, le Vol, hein… ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ?

- Qu'on va être en retard au cours de Potion si on ne part pas maintenant, trancha net Arthémis avec un soupir, fourrant de nouveau le parchemin entre deux livres, dans son sac, allez, il est temps de reprendre les cours !

* * *

><p>Les cours de la matinée s'écoulèrent dans une atmosphère apaisée des plus inattendues. Si les sujets abordés semblaient avoir redoublé de complexité au cours des vacances, la bonne humeur d'un professeur Oliver plus positif et enclin à la plaisanterie que jamais, et la mine reposée d'un professeur Londubat que le réveillon semblait avoir comblé de bonheur, suffirent à remotiver les élèves qui, tout aussi reposés par les vacances, témoignèrent d'une efficacité exemplaire et des plus inhabituelles. Même Noah, soulagé de voir que les murmures moqueurs à son sujet étaient bien moindres que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et encouragé par Joshuan qui accepta, pour une fois, de faire équipe avec lui –afin de lui épargner la compagnie de Léon principalement- parvint à prendre confiance en lui et à rendre une préparation relativement correcte en cours de Potion.<p>

Ce fut néanmoins avec un soulagement non-dissimulé que le petit groupe d'adolescents quitta les serres glaciales une fois que midi sonna pour se précipiter de nouveau au sein de la chaleur bienveillante de la Grande Salle. Sylvia, qui partageait le cours de Botanique avec les Serdaigle et avait passé les deux heures de travaux pratique à discuter gaiment de la possibilité de monter sur un balais et de ce que ses parents avaient pu lui dire des différents modèles existants, prit congé de ses amis pour rejoindre sa table, et les trois jeunes anciens moldus se ruèrent sur les plats avec appétit, en compagnie de Béa et de Lexie.

Célia ne se montra que quelques minutes plus tard, la mine renfrognée et Tommy sur ses talons.

Ce dernier adressa un bref sourire taquin à l'adresse de Noah qui, rougissant sur le coup, détourna précipitamment le regard, laissant toute la liberté au sublime préfet de s'éloigner en direction de son propre groupe d'ami, à l'autre bout de la table, fort heureusement.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour la Divination ! annonça Célia de but en blanc en se laissant tomber comme une masse entre Béa et Lucile, jetant son sac à terre avec fracas.

- Pellatiars s'est enfin réveillée ? questionna Arthémis, que le séjour prolongé de l'enseignante à l'infirmerie durant les vacances avait fini par inquiéter, malgré sa rancune envers son attitude.

- Du tout, elle dort encore et c'était la bonne nouvelle ! précisa la jeune préfète dans un sourire carnassier avant de se reprendre, plus sérieuse, par contre Puyol vient de nous annoncer, aux autres préfets et à moi, qu'ils avaient réussi à lui trouver une remplaçante pendant les vacances ! Résultat, on a bien cours de Divination après le repas.

Noah étouffa une grimace. Lui qui comptait profiter de cette heure de libre supposée pour rattraper son retard sur ses devoirs de vacances, qu'il avait quelque peu négligés suite à l'humiliation subite au cours du bal de Noël… Et à en juger l'air dépité de Célia, il n'était pas le seul à être embêté par l'annonce de la venue de cette remplaçante.

- Tu as des infos sur cette nouvelle prof ? s'enquit Lucile, plus terre-à-terre que ses camarades, d'un ton curieux.

Dépitée, la préfète de Serdaigle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, aucune info ! A part que c'est une femme, Puyol n'a rien voulu nous dire ! Je suppose qu'on le découvrira bien assez tôt après le déjeuner…

Le reste de l'heure s'écoula à vive allure, de vagues remarques intéressées au sujet de la nouvelle enseignante de remplacement fusant par moments entre deux bouchées de riches plats en sauce et de crème brûlées.

Lorsque, petit à petit, la Grande Salle commença à se vider de ses occupants, Arthémis décréta qu'il n'était plus temps de repousser l'échéance et, avec un soupir, elle et le reste du groupe de Divination de 5ème année se leva de table, abandonnant Lexie et Béa derrière elles, inscrites à d'autres options.

La traversée des couloirs se fit dans un silence contemplatif. Après la morosité des vacances d'hiver, Poudlard semblait avoir retrouvé ses couleurs et les portraits offraient un spectacle rayonnant de vie. Même les fantômes étaient de sortie et il n'était pas rare de voir une silhouette transparente les saluer au détour d'un couloir, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les volutes de leur corps immatériel en des milliers de fragments lumineux et envoûtants.

Finalement, le groupe des quatre Serdaigle atteignit le sommet de la Tour Nord avec une petite minute de retard, au moment où Zita, de Poufsouffle, s'apprêtait à refermer la trappe. L'escalier d'argent était dors et déjà déployé jusqu'au sol et les habituelles effluves d'encens embaumaient le couloir.

- Dépêchez-vous ! leur intima Zita d'un ton pressant en les aidant à monter l'échelle.

La jeune fille avait l'air inhabituellement excitée et jetait fréquemment de petits coups d'œil derrière elle en direction de la Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Arthémis en commença à gravir les échelons à la suite de Célia, c'est la nouvelle prof qui te met dans cet état ?

Le regard que lui lança la Poufsouffle en guise de réponse paraissait si choqué que l'adolescente sentit soudain ses tripes se compresser sous l'effet d'un mauvais pressentiment. A qui avait bien pu avoir affaire Zita pour faire preuve de temps de nervosité ?

- Tu ne _sais pas_… ? souffla l'amie de Mélanie, incrédule, c'est _in-croy-able_ ! C'est… Non ! Il vaut mieux que tu le découvres par toi-même…

Et, sans rien ajouter, la jeune fille s'écarta avec mystère, laissant la Serdaigle se hisser jusque dans la salle de classe d'un air mêlant interrogation et appréhension.

Dans un premier temps, elle ne vit rien, éblouie par l'éclat de soleil à l'extérieur filtrant à travers les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et se reflétant dans les volutes d'encens étouffantes. Puis, petit à petit, son regard s'habitua à l'oppressante ambiance et Arthémis se figea, raide.

Lucile et Noah qui s'étaient hâtés de la rejoindre, suivirent son regard et, la jeune Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, quant à lui, allait de ses amies à la nouvelle enseignante sans comprendre la raison de cette soudaine stupeur, le sourcil haussé.

Célia, à côté d'eux, s'était elle aussi figée de stupéfaction à mi-chemin vers les tables et ouvrait la bouche grande ouverte en direction du bureau destiné habituellement au professeur Pellatiars.

Cependant, c'était une toute autre personne qui s'y tenait ce jour-ci. Les cheveux poivres et sel noués en un chignon lâché, le regard doux étincelant à travers les volutes, Daniela Grildal dévisageait sa fille en silence, la mine grave.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Divination

_Et voilà le 23ème chapitre de HP Chronicles ! Un peu plus long que prévu, il est le premier d'une série de chapitres destinés à faire avancer l'intrigue, aussi Labyrinthe-fini et moi-même espérons qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il nous a plu de le mettre au point ! En vous souhaitant une excellente lecture.  
><em>

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 - Divination<strong>

- Ben mince alors, fut tout ce que parvint à articuler Célia, le souffle court.

Arthémis, tétanisée, ne lui prêta aucune attention, ses yeux cerclés d'or braqués dans la direction de l'apparition fantasque. Dressée de toute sa hauteur derrière le bureau habituellement occupé par le professeur Pellatiars, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière grise et manifestement ancienne des plus inhabituelles, se tenait bel et bien sa mère, la mine grave et le visage résolument tourné vers le reste de la classe, fuyant le regard incrédule de sa fille.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Noah, mal à l'aise, à l'adresse de Lucile tandis que cette dernière s'empressait de les emmener, lui et Célia, vers la table la plus proche, laissant leur amie seule à se remettre de son choc.

-C'est Daniela Grildal, la mère d'Arthémis ! susurra-t-elle entre ses dents, ses yeux allant précipitamment de la sorcière derrière le bureau à sa fille, je l'ai déjà vue plus d'une fois à l'époque du collège et connaissant sa renommée dans le monde de la magie, je pense que tout le monde a très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait…

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Noah manqua de trébucher contre le bord de l'épais tapis rongé par la poussière recouvrant le sol et ne parvint à se rattraper que grâce au concours inopiné de Lucile, habituée à la maladresse du jeune homme.

- Et… Pourquoi Arthémis ne nous a pas dit que sa mère venait enseigner ici ? souffla-t-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, s'enfonçant dans un des poufs de la salle, ne me dit pas… ?

- J'en ai bien peur, soupira Lucile en sortant son volume consacré à la Divination de son sac, à mon avis, sa mère ne lui a rien dit du tout et, à en juger sa tête, elle aussi surprise que nous de la voir dans cette salle de classe !

- Ouille, grimaça Célia en se retournant vers Arthémis, qui semblait émerger peu à peu de sa torpeur, connaissant le tempérament de la Miss, on peut s'attendre à de féroces étincelles d'un instant à l'autre…

Lucile ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son amie de loin en silence. Ce que la préfète ignorait, c'était que Daniela Grildal n'avait rien à envier à sa fille en matière de caractère bien trempé. Combien de fois Sylvia, Mélanie et elle avaient-elles assisté à leurs dévastatrices disputes au cours des années passées ? Avec la dimension magique en prime, c'était l'ensemble du château qui avait à craindre pour ses jours !

Arthémis, inconsciente des messes basses de ses amis, avait fini par remettre un semblant d'ordre dans son esprit et s'avançait désormais mécaniquement vers le bureau, plus pâle que jamais, son visage figé en un masque imperturbable.

Daniela, de son côté, faisait mine de l'ignorer, agitant sa baguette en de petits mouvements secs autours des bâtons d'encens parsemant la pièce, faisant converger tour à tour leur épaisse fumée colorée et malodorante en direction d'une unique fenêtre ouverte à la base du plafond. Visiblement, Pellatiars avait ensorcelé les ustensiles pour qu'ils embaument la pièce de façon constante et la sorcière n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution afin de rendre la pièce plus respirable, à en juger son air pincé et son nez froncé.

Lorsqu'enfin Arthémis ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas du bureau de bois poussiéreux, l'enseignante remplaçante n'eut d'autre choix que de cesser de feindre l'ignorance, tournant son regard gris et pénétrant dans sa direction avec un soupir de lassitude non-dissimulé. Ce dernier suffit à mettre sa fille hors d'elle qui, sans crier gare, abattit violemment ses mains contre le bureau, dans un grand choc.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici… ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, indifférentes aux têtes des quelques élèves qui venaient de se tourner dans leur direction par curiosité.

- Arthémis, ce n'est pas le moment, trancha sa mère d'un ton tout aussi bas mais menaçant, j'ai un cours à donner…

Frappée en plein cœur par l'attitude distante de sa mère, la jeune fille repartit presque immédiatement à la charge, ses prunelles cerclées d'or étincelantes de colère.

- Même pas un message pour me prévenir… ? explosa-t-elle tout en conservant tant bien que mal une certaine réserve, afin de ne pas livrer leur discussion privée au reste de la classe, désormais intéressée dans son intégralité par l'échange, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de répondre à ma lettre t'annonçant que je restais pour Noël, et maintenant ça !? Je pense avoir le droit de savoir ce qui te prend !

- Je ne le redirais pas, Arthémis, insista sa mère en détachant chaque syllabe, faisant mine de remettre en place les différentes boules de cristal et paquets de cartes disparates éparpillés sur son bureau, retourne t'assoir que je puisse commencer le cours ! Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter après, mais nous avons d'autres priorités pour le moment…

- Je croyais que tu détestais la magie ! répliqua Arthémis en ignorant superbement ses menaces, tu as bien choisi de tout abandonner des années auparavant, alors pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Dans MA salle de classe qui plus est ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Ça suffit maintenant, je veux des réponses !

L'atmosphère entre les deux femmes était à présent électrique. Pendant un bref instant, l'enseignante resta figée sur place, à fixer Arthémis d'un regard si noir qu'on l'aurait cru capable d'engloutir l'entièreté de la lumière et de la chaleur de la pièce. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence empli de ressentiment. Puis…

- Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle, clama soudain Daniela Grildal d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de la classe.

Arthémis, incrédule, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air hébété avant de froncer les sourcils, désormais folle de rage, amorçant un pas de recul.

- Comment oses-tu… ? souffla-t-elle, incapable de discipliner ses émotions, sa magie, hors de contrôle, faisant grincer les planches de bois sous ses pieds comme sous l'effet d'une vaste bourrasque, fuir la discussion par un moyen pareil... C'est lâche, voilà tout !

- Si vous n'allez pas vous assoir immédiatement, cela fera Vingt points en moins, mademoiselle Grildal, poursuit, imperturbable, l'enseignante, dardant son regard impérieux dans sa direction sous le silence religieux qui avait soudain envahi la salle, vous êtes peut-être ma fille, mais dans cette salle de classe nos rapports sont les mêmes que ceux de n'importe quel élève à enseignant, alors je vous prierais de réserver vos remarques personnelles pour plus tard. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Le visage fermé, Arthémis resta immobile à maudire sa mère de toute la force de son regard avant de brusquement tourner les talons, franchissant la salle d'un pas ferme, sa robe virevoltant de rage sur son sillage. Sans un mot, elle se jeta littéralement sur le fauteuil rongé par les mites à côté de Lucile et s'y enfonça dans un silence boudeur, les bras croisés, sans même prendre le temps de défaire son sac. Ses amis, incapables de trouver quoi que ce fut à lui dire, choisirent de respecter sa colère en conservant à leur tour le silence.

Tout aussi submergée par ses sentiments, sa mère prit le temps d'une profonde inspiration avant de se dissimuler de nouveau derrière un masque de neutralité que toute bonne enseignante se devait de posséder. Cependant, les règles du jeu avaient été énoncées et aucun élève n'osa faire la moindre remarque, terrifié à l'idée de s'attirer à leur tour les foudres de la redoutable et célèbre sorcière.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour cet incident, souligna-t-elle d'un ton aimable en guise d'introduction avant de se tourner vers le tableau noir dans son dos, pour ceux qui ne me connaitrait pas, je me nomme Daniela Grildal et je suis une ancienne consultante en Divination auprès du Ministère de la Magie. Bien qu'ayant abandonné mes fonctions depuis des années désormais, j'ai accepté de répondre à la demande du professeur Potter souhaitant me voir prendre le poste de professeur de Divination, le temps que votre enseignante habituelle, Mademoiselle Pellatiars, sorte de sa… transe.

Le reniflement qu'elle réprima en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait des étranges manifestations des pouvoirs divinatoires de sa prédécesseur. Se reprenant, elle se tourna de nouveau vers les élèves, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devrez donc me supporter jusqu'à son réveil. J'espère pouvoir vous apporter autant que faire se peut dans une matière, avouons-le, des plus nébuleuses et complexes.

Après s'être frotté les mains un moment, la nouvelle enseignante claqua des doigts, faisant tressauter l'assemblée, encore légèrement sous le choc de son altercation avec sa fille. Son regard, encore sombre jusqu'à présent, s'était soudain animé de malice.

- Bien, commençons ! clama-t-elle, où en étiez-vous restés dans le programme avant que le professeur Pellatiars ne s'endorme ?

- Les… Les boules de cristal, répondit Zita d'une voix timide, impressionnée par l'aura, très similaire à celle d'Arthémis, qui émanait de Daniela, et nous venions d'entamer la Chiromancie en parallèle il me semble…

Silencieuse, l'enseignante hocha la tête.

- Bien, très bien… Avant de reprendre l'étude de ces différentes méthodes, je pense qu'il serait bon de voir un petit récapitulatif de ce qu'est la Divination, ou tout du moins sur ce que la plupart des experts en la matière s'accordent à penser qu'elle est.

Tout en parlant, elle agita légèrement sa baguette et une fine écriture à la craie vint s'apposer sur la surface du tableau, représentant en grand le titre « Divination : de la théorie à la pratique ».

A côté d'elle, Lucile sentit Célia s'enfoncer mollement de paresse dans son fauteuil, manifestement peu intéressée par l'hypothèse d'un cours magistral, tandis qu'Arthémis croisait les jambes fermement, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser de nouveau en envoyant une remarque moqueuse à l'adresse de sa mère.

- Ce que vous devez bien comprendre pour commencer, énonça cependant la sorcière comme si de rien n'était, évitant soigneusement de poser son regard sur l'emplacement de sa fille, c'est qu'il n'existe pas de méthodes propres pour deviner l'avenir à partir d'une seule série de gestes. S'il a été démontré que l'occurrence de certains événements de façon répétée, comme l'apparition de certaines formes dans les mars de café ou la répétition de motifs dans les volutes des boules de cristal étaient des sortes de signaux de l'avenir permettant la prédiction d'événements importants dans les grandes lignes, il est en revanche inutile d'espérer pouvoir se servir de la Divination pour déterminer si oui ou non vous allez tomber malade dans la semaine qui vient !

De petits rires amusés parcoururent la classe. Seuls Lucile, Noah et Célia –avec difficulté pour cette dernière- se retinrent, par respect pour Arthémis. Pour l'instant, Daniela Grildal se positionnait en parfait opposé dans sa manière d'appréhender la Divination que le professeur Pellatiars, très friande de prédictions inutiles avec une affection particulière pour la couleur des chaussettes que ses élèves allaient porter à l'occasion de son prochain cours.

Après s'être laissée aller à un sourire, l'enseignante de remplacement reprit son discours, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention de la classe.

- Une autre chose importante à bien garder en tête lorsque l'on s'adonne à l'art de la Divination est que le futur n'est pas un élément figé. Au contraire, il est en constante évolution et ne dépend que des agissements de chacun. Aussi, on est en droit de se demander si les prédictions que nous renvoie la divination sont bels et bien des visions du futur ou alors simplement la cause en elle-même de ces visions ? Le fait d'avoir une image d'un avenir spécifique ne nous précipite—t-il pas lui-même vers l'avenir en question en influant sur nos choix ? Il existe de nombreux cas de prophéties célèbres à travers le temps illustrant ces propos dont en voici une liste non-exhaustive au tableau.

Un coup de baguette, et quelques lignes de textes supplémentaires s'affichèrent sous le titre, comme sous l'effet d'une craie invisible. Daniela Grildal avait réussi à captiver son audience et, désormais, chaque élève était pendu à ses lèvres, buvant chacun de ses mots.

- Ceci étant dit, reprit-elle, voici une théorie plus personnelle que je vous invite à prendre avec des pincettes. Selon ma propre expérience, il m'est apparu que chaque être humain avait la possibilité de percevoir en partie l'avenir qui le concerne ou concerne ses proches, moldu ou sorcier, bien que la sensibilité soit accrue selon la possession ou non de pouvoirs magiques. Tout dépend ensuite de la volonté de chacun et aussi de notre affiliation avec cette branche de la magie et on ne pourra jamais vous reprocher d'être incapables de lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal si vous n'en avez tout simplement pas les capacités innées, même lors d'un examen comme les BUSE. Il est cependant possible d'améliorer notre sensibilité par des exercices très simples que nous allons mettre en pratique immédiatement ! Veuillez ouvrir vos livres s'il-vous-plait.

Le reste du cours s'écoula dans une ambiance étonnamment agréable. Le professeur Grildal passa la première demi-heure à exercer l'esprit de chacun des élèves par une série d'exercices de détentes et de tests de concentration que le professeur Pellatiars avait toujours négligés avant de les faire passer un par un devant une unique boule de cristal, dans un coin de la pièce afin de leur éviter la pression de devoir se retrouver à lire l'avenir en public. A la surprise générale, les résultats de chacun augmentèrent sensiblement et tous parvinrent plus ou moins à détendre suffisamment leur esprit pour distinguer des formes à travers les volutes mouvantes de la sphère translucide et, après une mise en commun des réponses à la fin du cours, une prédiction relativement claire s'en échappa, annonçant une bonne surprise pour le cours à venir.

- N'oubliez pas qu'en matière de Divination, l'effort collectif et le recoupement d'informations est souvent bien plus efficace que de soi-disant « dons », conclut Daniela Grildal d'un ton satisfait tandis que le cloche sonnait, annonçant la fin du cours. Merci de votre attention. Pour la prochaine fois, n'oubliez pas de pratiquer vos exercices de relaxation, ce sera tout !

Un concert de remerciements lui répondirent et, un instant plus tard, les fauteuils raclaient le plancher et les bruits de pas résonnaient à travers la pièce exigüe, devenue peu à peu plus respirable au fil de l'heure et à travers laquelle il était désormais entièrement possible de voir, maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de ses vapeurs d'encens.

Arthémis, toujours d'humeur grincheuse, ignora sa mère superbement au moment de passer devant son bureau et rejoignit précipitamment la trappe, qu'elle ouvrit la première d'un coup de pied rageur avait de disparaitre, laissant ses amis, déconfits, derrière elle.

- Je me sens mal de dire ça pour Arthémis, commença Célia une fois que les trois Serdaigle furent à leur tour descendus dans le couloir, mais sa mère est vraiment une excellente prof ! Rien à voir avec Pellatiars.

- Je suis d'accord, frissonna Noah en ramenant ses cheveux trop longs en arrière, dégageant son front, elle a une de ces façons d'aborder le sujet… On sent qu'elle a de l'expérience dans la Divination ! Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été aussi renommée à l'époque.

Seule Lucile, par respect envers son amie, choisit de se montrer plus réservée en se murant dans le silence, entrainant le petit groupe vers les étages inférieurs, en direction de la Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du mal.

Lorsqu'ils en franchirent enfin le pas de la porte, ce fut pour retrouver Arthémis, assise seule à un bureau au fond de la salle, le regard rivé à travers la fenêtre toute proche, sa main blême serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces.

Le professeur Potter, indifférent aux états d'âme de la jeune fille, feuilletait ses notes d'un air distrait, négligemment adossé contre le tableau noir.

Coupable, Lucile s'empressa de rejoindre son amie tandis que le reste des Serdaigle envahissait la pièce, dans un brouhaha diffus.

- Tout va bien ? murmura la jeune fille à l'adresse d'Arthémis en prenant place à ses côtés, je me doute que ça a du te faire un choc de voir ta mère dans la Salle de Divination…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soupira l'adolescente aux boucles brunes, soudain très lasse, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne m'ait même pas prévenue ! Je veux dire… Je sais qu'on est assez en froid depuis toute cette histoire de magie, mais tout de même ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue à me cacher des choses comme ça ?

- Tu aurais du prendre le temps de lui parler à la fin des cours, lança doucement Lucile dans un pâle sourire, ça aurait peut-être arrangé les choses.

Arthémis eut une grimace peu convaincue, se renfonçant sur sa chaise de bois d'un geste tendu.

- Elle aurait trouvé une autre excuse pour éviter la confrontation, railla-t-elle d'un ton hargneux, non cette fois-ci j'en ai assez de faire des efforts. Elle est en tord et, puisqu'elle ne veut rien me dire, je ne chercherai pas à en savoir plus ! Pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas décidée à faire la paix en tout cas.

Lucile pinça les lèvres mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, profitant du fait que le professeur Potter réclamait le silence pour se réfugier vers le fond de son sac, faisant mine d'y chercher sa propre baguette. Arthémis avait beau dire, il lui avait pourtant bel et bien semblé percevoir comme un voile de tristesse et de regret traverser le regard de Daniela lorsque sa fille lui était passée devant sans lui adresser la parole à la fin du cours. Pourquoi devaient-elles être toutes les deux si entêtées ?

- Silence s'il-vous-plait, intima le professeur Potter pour la seconde fois, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. En raison de l'avance que nous avons sur le programme et conformément à ce que je vous avais promis avant les vacances, nous allons consacrer ce premier cours, histoire de bien commencer la reprise, aux Patronus !

Un silence religieux s'instaura sur la salle tandis que les étudiants en Divination échangeaient des regards éloquents. La prédiction qu'ils avaient effectuée durant le cours de Daniela Grildal s'avérait correcte, au grand dam d'Arthémis qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, irritée. Bien qu'elle refusât de l'avouer, elle avait été une des rares élèves de la classe incapable de s'améliorer en matière de Divination face à sa mère, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa frustration.

- Les Patronus ! s'exclama Célia, assise devant elle, d'un ton surexcité, la tirant de ses sombres pensées, depuis le temps que j'en rêve ! On n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir l'année dernière avec ma classe…

- L'exercice sera individuel, expliqua le professeur Potter une fois que la rumeur se fut calmée sur la classe, préparez vos baguettes et mettez-vous en place tandis que je vous explique les procédures.

Une grande agitation envahit la salle tandis que l'enseignant commençait à expliquer en quoi consistait un Patronus et comment en invoquer un. Arthémis ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite au discours du professeur mais en retient qu'il s'agissait là d'une forme d'énergie immatérielle extrêmement positive, capable de protéger son utilisateur contre les forces les plus obscures, dont Potter inscrivit une liste au tableau.

Sans prendre la peine de se demander ce que pouvait être un « Détraqueur » ou un « Moremplis », Arthémis suivit mollement ses amis en direction du fond de la salle et, s'asseyant contre un bureau, elle plissa les yeux en direction de la liste des éléments permettant de lancer le sortilège, inscrite simultanément par le professeur Potter au tableau. Déjà, nombre d'étudiants se livraient à l'exercice d'un ton pressé, sans grand succès cependant.

« 1) Penser à un souvenir heureux, le plus heureux possible » déchiffra la jeune fille dans sa tête tandis que Béa et Lexie se joignaient à eux et que Lucile entreprenait de feuilleter frénétiquement son manuel afin de mieux se renseigner avant de passer à la pratique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, désabusée. Avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus récemment, entre la Salle des Fondateurs, les problèmes de Noah, sa rupture avec Vincent Dubois et sa mère, elle n'était guère sûre de parvenir à trouver un souvenir véritablement heureux… Autant dire qu'elle était plutôt mal partie pour ce sortilège !

_- Spero Patronum_ ! articula Célia, indifférente aux tourments de son amie, tout en agitant sa baguette frénétiquement.

N'en jaillirent que quelques incertaines bouffées de fumée grisâtre, dans un bruit pétaradant, comme si le sortilège était resté bloqué à l'extrémité du bâton de bois. Fronçant les sourcils, Célia tapota la baguette du bout des doigts, sans résultat.

- Essaye d'être plus délicate, lui conseilla nonchalamment Lucile en tournant une page de son livre, apparemment, ce sort demande pas mal de concentration… Voyons ça !

A son tour, l'adolescente brandit sa baguette et prononça la formule inscrite au tableau d'un ton distinct. Cette fois-ci, une fine bande de fumée argentée s'envola dans les airs en scintillant face à elle, provoquant des exclamations enthousiastes de la part du groupe.

- Très bien, approuva le professeur Potter d'un ton satisfait en s'approchant d'eux, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas si votre Patronus n'a qu'une forme de fumée au début, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais avec un peu d'entrainement, et pour les plus consciencieux d'entre vous, vous devriez être capable de lui donner une forme physique –souvent celle d'un animal. Cette dernière symbolise votre image intérieure et est bien plus puissante que la forme immatérielle, bien que beaucoup plus difficile à produire, surtout en conditions réelles. Laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration.

Et, sans bouger les lèvres, l'enseignant tira sa propre baguette de sa poche et en fit jaillir presque aussitôt un magnifique cerf argenté, rayonnant de lumière qui se cabra un instant dans les airs, sous les regards émerveillés des élèves, avant de s'évanouir en fumée. Même Arthémis en oublia un bref instant sa mauvaise humeur. L'apparition avait été des plus spectaculaires.

Repérant son changement d'attitude du coin de l'œil, Lucile lui accorda un sourire, l'engageant à essayer à son tour.

Se raclant la gorge, Arthémis leva sa baguette en bois de roncier finement ouvragée et se concentra, fouillant frénétiquement sa mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir heureux. A sa plus grande irritation, il lui fallut retourner à l'époque du collège, tant sa vie, depuis ce premier fameux rêve partagé, n'avait été qu'une succession de moments difficiles.

Cette pensée lui fit perdre sa concentration et, lorsqu'enfin, elle parvint à bredouiller la formule, ce fut pour ne dégager qu'un mince filet de fumée noire qui s'éteignit presque aussitôt, sous son regard frustré.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'enquit tout bas Béa à l'adresse de Lucile tandis que la jeune fille étouffait un juron, renonçant à s'exercer davantage.

- C'est vrai, on a oublié de vous dire ! culpabilisa Célia, qui avait épié la conversation de son côté, prenant la parole avant même que la séduisante Serdaigle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, notre nouvelle prof de Divination… C'est Daniela Grildal, la mère d'Arthémis ! Et elle n'était même pas au courant, vous imaginez un peu ?

- Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Célia, protesta froidement Lucile, volant au secours de son amie qui s'était raidie depuis sa place, la situation est compliquée…

A cet instant, il y eu une grande exclamation de surprise et les adolescentes sursautèrent de concert avant de faire volte-face. Noah, sa baguette brandit d'une main tremblante, dévisageait d'un œil incrédule la minuscule forme voluptueuse et argentée qui venait de jaillir de sa baguette, dans un scintillement envoûtant.

Hébété, il eut à peine le temps d'identifier un minuscule oiseau avant de rompre sa concentration, faisant s'évaporer en une vague de fumée l'apparition dans les airs. Un silence émerveillé salua l'apparition, bien vite rompu par l'intonation satisfaite du professeur Potter.

- Impressionnant, Monsieur Shun ! approuva l'enseignant sans chercher à dissimuler son contentement, le vert de ses yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes, produire un Patronus Corporel dés le premier jour… Cela mérite bien une petite vingtaine de Points en Plus pour Serdaigle ! Continuez comme ça.

Un sourire béat s'afficha aussitôt sur les lèvres de Noah, peu habitué à faire gagner des points à sa Maison.

- Bravo ! s'exclama Lucile en dissimulant la pointe de jalousie qui l'animait, elle-même peu habituée à se faire surclassée par le jeune homme, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais pour réussir à produire une sortilège de cette qualité ?

- Oh… A rien de spécial, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton évasif.

Il ne parvint cependant pas à dissimuler les rougeurs de ses joues et Arthémis, heureuse de voir que sa perte de points un peu plus tôt auprès de sa mère avait été compensée par les exploits de son ami, ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Tommy, qui s'exerçait non loin de leur petit groupe, avait surement quelque chose à voir avec ce soudain regain de confiance.

* * *

><p>La semaine se poursuivit lentement tandis que les élèves se réhabituaient peu à peu au rythme des cours, la mine reposée sur leur visage laissant de nouveau place aux poches sous les yeux causées par les devoirs pesants. Bien vite, les autres Cinquième Années en dehors de Serdaigle eurent affaire à leur premier cours sur les Patronus et tous semblèrent se mettre d'accord pour s'exercer de concert, fascinés par la beauté de l'exercice, tant et si bien qu'il ne fut pas rare de croiser une vague forme argentée traversant les couloirs dans les jours qui suivirent.<p>

Mélanie et Sylvia en profitèrent notamment pour passer un maximum de temps avec leurs amis de Serdaigle, parfois accompagnés de Joshuan, qui recommençait cependant à montrer des signes de fatigue et se montrait relativement pitoyable face à ce sortilège.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas trop le moral en ce moment, commenta sa camarade de Poufsouffle d'un ton inquiet le premier samedi après la reprise, profitant d'un de leur rares instants de répit après midi pour s'exercer au bord du lac, sur leur petite plage de galets habituelle, j'ai peur que sa santé ne lui joue encore des tours et que cela ne finisse par lui peser !

- Je pense que c'est sa baguette qui pause problème, réfuta Noah, adossé contre le grand chêne surplombant l'étendue d'eau de son ombre imposante, il m'a dit que, pour les examens, il préférait emprunter celle d'Hadrien quand il le pouvait. C'est dommage, quand on sait que c'est son père adoptif qui lui a conçu sa propre baguette… J'imagine que ça ne suffit pas pour qu'elle le choisisse !

Agitant sa baguette, il parvint à produire une nouvelle vague de fumée argentée, sans pour autant réussir à stabiliser sa forme, comme il l'avait fait lors du premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Si cet exploit l'avait aidé à se défaire de son image tâchée par son action inconsidérée auprès de Tommy lors du bal, il n'était, pour le moment pas parvenu à le renouveler.

Morose, il tourna le regard vers le parc où le préfet de Serdaigle s'exerçait lui aussi au sortilège avec peu de sérieux en compagnie d'Anne, sa petite-amie, et sa motivation s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

Arthémis, assise en bord de mer, avait elle aussi renoncé au Patronus et se contentait de promener sa baguette le long du rivage d'un air rêveur, laissant par moment sa magie s'échapper, provoquant de longues rides paisibles à la surface de l'eau.

Sensibles à son manque de concentration, Sylvia et Lucile s'approchèrent d'elle silencieusement, un sourire réconfortant aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as toujours pas essayé de parler avec ta mère ? s'enquit la Serpentard d'un ton doux, s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie.

Cette dernière se tendit et les mouvements des vagues devant elle s'interrompirent aussitôt.

- Pas depuis le dernier cours, non, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, se laissant tomber en arrière avec dépit, elle me fait la tête, je lui fais la tête… La situation est bloquée et je ne compte pas aider ma mère à la résoudre ! Tant qu'elle continuera à me snober même pendant les cours, je ferai comme si de rien n'était.

En effet, Daniela Grildal n'avait guère fait d'effort pour aider sa fille à renouer le dialogue. Bien que résidant désormais elle aussi au château, elle ne descendait que rarement manger dans la Grande Salle pour une raison inconnue, ce qui leur évitait d'avoir à subir le regard foudroyant de l'autre trop longtemps. Cependant, lorsqu'elles venaient à se croiser par hasard dans les couloirs, la température de l'atmosphère ambiante chutait toujours fatalement de plusieurs degrés.

Mises au courant de la présence de Daniela à Poudlard dés le lundi soir par Lucile et Noah, Mélanie et Sylvia avaient aussitôt fait part de leur soutient à leur amie de Serdaigle, Mélanie allant même jusqu'à tenter de se rendre à la Tour Nord pour discuter avec la nouvelle enseignante de Divination, en vain.

- Tu as fini par envoyer un message à ton père ? questionna Sylvia, se rappelant l'échange que le petit groupe avait eu quelques jours plus tôt, dans l'intimité de la bibliothèque, il pourrait peut-être aider à débloquer la situation !

- C'est un Moldu je te rappelle, ironisa Arthémis en se redressant sur ses coudes, perdant son regard dans l'étendue chargée de nuages de plomb envahissant le ciel de Poudlard, il ne comprendrait pas… Et puis, même lui est incapable de tenir tête à ma mère ! Crois-moi, mieux vaut le laisser en dehors de tout ça.

Tout en parlant, elle se saisit d'un petit galet qu'elle envoya ricocher à la surface de l'eau. Le minuscule roc rebondit quelques instants avant de s'enfoncer dans les flots avec un petit « plouf », coulant avec nonchalance en direction de ses profondeurs.

A cet instant, un grand éclat de voix retentit derrière eux et tous se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir une forme d'argent s'échapper de la baguette d'Anne au loin, les yeux grands ouverts.

Noah ne put retenir un rire franc et moqueur lorsqu'une truite de fumée se mit à rebondir dans les airs face à la petite-amie de Tommy, reprenant avec une fidélité étrangement fidèle son air ahuri. L'apparition était des plus cocasses et suffit à redonner un peu de baume au cœur au petit groupe.

- Allez, bougez-vous ! sourit Lucile en regardant sa montre, le cours de Vol avec les premières années commence dans quelques minutes, on ferait mieux de donner l'exemple en arrivant à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Le cours de Vol avait lieu dans le parc, juste en face des hauts murs d'enceinte du château, sur une surface d'herbe plane et dégagée depuis laquelle il était aisée de distinguer la maisonnette d'Hagrid, de laquelle s'élevait un joyeux feu de cheminée témoignant de la douce chaleur qui devait y régner, contrastant avec la froide humidité régnant autour des élèves.<p>

Frigorifiés, les Premières Années, nageant dans leur longue robes noires, se massaient les uns contre les autres afin de se tenir un tant soit peu chaud, alignés en rangs serrés devant le professeur qui n'était autre que Monsieur Dubois, l'homme courtaud et trapu ayant arbitré le dernier match de Quidditch.

Ce dernier eut un regard mauvais à l'adresse d'Arthémis lorsque celle-ci arriva finalement sur place avec ses amis et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacée. A tous les coups, Vincent avait du médire sur son compte auprès de son père et l'enseignant s'apprêtait à lui faire payer au cours de cette leçon. Si ses compagnons d'infortune avaient tous attendus ce premier cours de Vol avec impatience tout au long de la semaine, elle s'était au contraire sentit de plus en plus oppressée au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, implacables. Transie de froid au milieu du parc, il ne lui tardait qu'une chose : la fin du cours pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau profiter avec reconnaissance de la chaleur de sa Salle Commune.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient place derrière les Premières Années, ignorant tant bien que mal leurs regards intrigués, ronds comme des billes, et leurs chuchotements inquisiteurs, le professeur Dubois se racla la gorge, se préparant à prendre la parole.

- Bonffour à touff ! énonça-t-il avec son habituel cheveux sur la langue, affant de commenffer, ffe tiens à ffous ffignaler la préffenffe de ffinq élèffes de Ffinquième Année parmi ffous ! Arthémiff, Luffile, Mélanie, Ffylvia et Noah ne ffont pas moins capables que ffous mais bénéffifient d'une curffuff ffpéffial, auffi ffe compte ffur ffous pour ne pas les importuner, est-ffe clair ?

Arthémis ne put que retenir à grand peine sa grimace de dépit lorsque l'ensemble des minuscules Premières Années se retournèrent dans leur direction, les dévisageant d'un air plus curieux encore que quelques minutes auparavant. Si le professeur Dubois avait réellement souhaité leur éviter tout type d'inconvénient, il aurait du s'en tenir à son cours, et non pas choisir de les mettre ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs en guise d'introduction. Il fallait croire que ses craintes se réalisaient…

- Parffait, approuva l'enseignant comme si de rien n'était, maintenant que nous y ffommes, nous allons pouvoir commenffer ffotre première leffon. Ffans plus attendre, ffeuillez ffous avanffer à côté des balais au ffol. Il y en a un pour chacun d'entre ffous.

Baissant les yeux, Arthémis put effectivement constater que, alignés dans l'herbe, avait été positionnée toute une série de balais d'un modèle identique. En s'avançant de quelques pas, à l'image de ses camarades, elle put observer de plus près leur crin usé et l'aspect grossier de leur manche en bois, éraflé en de nombreux emplacements. Probablement des balais d'occasion utilisés et réutilissé à travers les années pour ce seul et unique cours. En voir un seul décoller relèverait probablement de l'exploit, à en juger leur ancienneté.

- Ffous êtes touff en plaffe ? s'enquit le professeur de sa grosse voix une fois que la cohue à travers les rangs des Premières Années se fut un peu calmée, très bien ! Maintenant nous allons étudier le mode d'actiffation des pouffoirs de ffol de ffos balais, dont le ffortilège est actuellement au repos. Pour ffela rien de plus ffimple : lever la main au dessus du manche, et dîtes d'une ffoix fforte et difftincte : « Debout ».

Des murmures embarrassés parcoururent l'assemblée, peu encline à tenter l'expérience au risque de se ridiculiser devant ses pairs. Finalement, et contre toute attente, Mélanie fut la première à se mettre en place, s'avançant encore d'un pas devant les regards surpris des Premières Années, la tête haute, la paume de sa main fièrement dressée au dessus de son balais.

- Debout ! clama-t-elle d'un ton ferme, ignorant les dizaines de regards plantés sur elle.

A sa grande satisfaction, le balai s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs dans un souffle de vent, se propulsant littéralement hors du sol pour atterrir droit dans sa main tendue qu'elle referma prestement sur le manche, le sourire aux lèvres.

Arthémis se garda bien de laisser s'échapper de ses lèvres le rire de triomphe jubilatoire qui menaçait d'en sortir. Le professeur Dubois avait l'air manifestement déçu de voir que leur petit groupe de 5ème année se démarquait dors et déjà et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une intense satisfaction. D'autant plus que les Premières Années dévisageait désormais Mélanie avec un profond respect.

Mis en confiance par la réussite de leur camarade de 5ème année, les jeunes apprentis sorciers s'adonnèrent à l'exercice l'un après l'autre, avec plus ou moins de succès cette fois-ci mais leur timidité oubliée. Bien vite, des « debout » fusèrent un peu partout à travers le parc et les balais s'élevèrent les uns après les autres, propulsant tantôt leur menu utilisateur sous la violence du décollage, s'arrêtant tantôt trop bas avant de redescendre mollement jusqu'au sol.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper, Arthémis se résigna et, après un ultime soupir, leva la main au dessus de son propre balai, y jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif. Le pauvre bout de bois usé sembla lui rendre son air désolé. Un objet aussi ancien pouvait-il toujours aussi bien fonctionner ? Elle en doutait mais se devait néanmoins d'essayer, et ce malgré le regard insistant du professeur Dubois qu'elle sentait peser sur elle au milieu des élèves. Face au père de Vincent, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur !

- Debout ! fit-elle à son tour sans grande conviction.

A sa grande surprise, une étincelle sembla lui parcourir la paume et, l'instant d'après, le balai s'y trouvait, comme aimanté par sa magie. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que le professeur Dubois détournait précipitamment le regard. Elle avait réussi elle aussi du premier coup !

Jetant un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle constata que Sylvia et Lucile semblaient s'en être sorties aussi bien que Mélanie et elle-même, chacune tenant désormais avec fierté leur propre balai au bout du bras. Seul Noah, écarlate, semblait plus en difficulté, embarrassé par la présence des Premières Années autour de lui. Il avait beau répéter la formule d'activation encore et encore, sa voix restait comme bloquée en un murmure sifflant dans sa gorge tant et si bien que son balai parvenait à peine à faire quelques soubresauts sur le sol, soulevant quelques brins d'herbe sur son passage.

Agacée par l'attitude timide de son ami, qu'elle savait parfaitement capable de s'en sortir, Arthémis finit par céder et par lui administrer un violent coup de coude dans les côtes, le forçant malgré lui à hausser le ton.

Presque aussitôt, le balai décolla à son tour et atterrit dans la main tendue du jeune homme, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son amie, articulant un « merci » empli de reconnaissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, chaque élève, sans exception, avait son propre balai en main et arborait une mine mêlant réjouissance et appréhension quant à ce qui allait suivre. La première étape était de loin la plus facile, le vol était une autre affaire !

- Maintenant que ffous affez touff réuffit à activer votre balai, reprit le professeur Dubois en déambulant d'un pas mécanique devant les rangs des élèves, ne ffous refftes plus qu'à prendre ffotre enffol ! Enffourchez ffotre balai ffil-ffous-plait…

Réticente, Arthémis s'exécuta néanmoins en même temps que ses camarades, réprimant sa furieuse impression d'avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule, ainsi à califourchon sur un manche de bois. Par chance, sa robe uniforme était suffisamment large pour lui épargner un douloureux exercice de contorsion et elle avait enfilé un jogging en dessous ce matin-là, plus pratique pour la protéger des frottements. Néanmoins, le mouvement suffit à laisser entrer l'air glacé de l'hiver sous sa cape et elle se surprit à frissonner.

- Dés que ffous êtes en plaffe, continuait le professeur, insensible à ses tourments, donnez un bruffque coup de pied au ffol et élenffez-ffous en affant. Le balai décollera de lui-même, ne ffous reffte plus qu'à le guider en ffous penchant du côté ffouhaité pour tourner ou en inclinant le manche pour monter et deffendre. Ff'est très intuitif, ffous fferrez… En reffanche, ne ffous éleffez pas pluff de quelques mètres au deffus du ffol pour ffette première tentative, nous ne ffoulons pas d'acffident malheureux. Ffi l'un d'entre ffous a un problème, qu'il m'appelle immédiatement.

Par précaution, l'enseignant avait dégainé sa baguette et s'écartait désormais du chemin, laissant suffisamment d'espace aux élèves pour leur permettre de décoller. Sentant l'appréhension monter au cœur de sa poitrine, Arthémis choisit de ne pas attendre plus longtemps et, avant que la peur ne la tétanise, elle ferma les yeux et poussa de toutes ses forces du pied contre le sol, sautant en avant.

A sa profonde stupeur, elle ne sentit pas ses pieds redescendre et, cramponnée à son manche, elle se força petit à petit à ouvrir les paupières avant d'écarquiller grand les yeux, bouche bée.

Elle avait quitté le sol et s'élevait désormais en ligne droite, flottant à une trentaine de centimètres à peine au dessus du sol mais bel et bien en train de voler ! Autour d'elle, les élèves prenaient peu à peu de la hauteur, envahissant l'espace aérien avec une aisance étonnante, la plupart riant aux éclats, grisés par l'expérience, les autres le visage crispé, en proie au vertige.

Sentant une sensation enivrante s'emparer de son corps, Arthémis se laissa aller à remonter prudemment le manche de son vieux balais, débutant progressivement son ascension. Très vite, elle se retrouva à plusieurs mètres du sol et le vent commença à lui fouetter le visage, envoyant ses cheveux épais voler dans n'importe quelle direction. Intérieurement, elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas les avoir attachés avant mais n'osa pas détacher ses mains du balai afin d'arranger le problème. Sylvia à l'inverse, probablement prévenue par ses parents, avait noué ses fins cheveux noirs en un chignon serré et s'en donnait désormais à cœur joie, fonçant à travers le périmètre de sécurité délimité par le professeur à toute allure, se fondant parfaitement dans la masse des Première Années, parcourue de grands éclats de rires et de cris apeurés.

- C'est fantastique, hein ! raisonna une voix derrière elle.

Se penchant légèrement sur le côté, Arthémis parvint avec difficulté à faire virer de bord son balai pour faire face à Lucile qui venait de la rejoindre et planait désormais en vol stationnaire face à elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi libre de ma vie ! reprit-elle, littéralement transportée, c'est si… Magique ! Et instinctif ! Le professeur a raison, j'ai l'impression de sentir chaque courant d'air, de savoir exactement comment et quand tourner pour suivre la direction parfaite du vent et optimiser ma trajectoire… C'est comme s'il n'y avait pas de balai !

Arthémis, qui se sentait plus engluée dans les airs, coincée sur son morceau de bois qu'autre chose, se garda de tout commentaire et se contenta de sourire, notant au passage que les cheveux de son amie de Serdaigle, bien que défaits par la violence du décollage, se contentaient d'onduler gracieusement dans son dos, sans gêner sa visibilité. Manifestement, Lucile avait enclenché ses pouvoirs liés à l'air sans s'en rendre compte, mais sa joie paraissait trop grande et sincère pour qu'elle le lui fasse remarquer.

- Nous on s'en sort, approuva l'adolescente avec un sourire, mais en bas on dirait qu'ils ont plus de mal, regarde !

Avec un demi-sourire faussement moqueur, elle désigna du menton Mélanie, restée figée à quelques centimètres du sol à peine, qui avançait désormais à l'allure approximative d'une tortue, le visage figé en un masque de terreur blême.

- J'ai le vertiiiige ! l'entendirent-elles crier depuis leur emplacement, provoquant de grands éclats de rire parmi le groupe. Heureusement, la Poufsouffle se moquait du ridicule et, malgré ses joues rosies par le froid et la gêne, paraissait prendre plaisir à l'exercice.

Pour Noah en revanche, la situation était toute autre. En effet, le jeune homme était un des seuls élèves restés au sol, tétanisé sur son balai et incapable de s'élancer, le regard bloqué dans une direction dans les airs sans parvenir à s'y élancer pour autant.

- Allez Nono, fais-nous rêffer ! balança le professeur Dubois d'un ton moqueur en s'approchant de lui par derrière, histoire de le secouer un peu.

Surpris, le jeune homme tenta un décollage en s'élançant dans les airs de toute la force de ses pieds… Avant de retomber pitoyablement au sol, s'étalant la face la première contre la boue, provoquant de nouveaux grands éclats de rire à travers l'assemblée.

Plus embarrassé que jamais, le visage rouge de honte jurant avec les brins d'herbe qui s'étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux dans sa chute, l'adolescent se redressa néanmoins et, prenant son temps pour respirer désormais, il s'essaya à un nouvel envol, poussant plus doucement contre le sol qu'auparavant.

Au profond soulagement d'Arthémis, il parvint à s'élever dans les airs à son tour cette fois-ci et, très vite, la honte s'évanouit de son visage, laissant place à une expression de profonde béatitude.

Lucile, après un sourire à l'adresse de son camarade, fit de nouveau virer de bord son balai, s'élevant encore plus haut dans les airs, bien au dessus de la masse des premières années, malgré les recommandations du professeur Dubois. Ainsi livrée au gré des vents, les pieds à des mètres au dessus du sol, sa robe claquant contre ses cuisses sous l'effet des bourrasques, elle se sentait dans son élément. Grisée par la vitesse et la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissaient à mesure que le monde se rétrécissait sous elle, elle se laissa aller à clore ses paupières, tendant l'oreille à la fine brise glacée virevoltant autour d'elle. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer pour en comprendre la mécanique complexe, en saisir chaque mouvement et l'appréhender afin de diriger son balai. Ainsi en plein vol, elle se sentait plus à l'aise encore que sur la terre, comme si deux gigantesques ailes lui avaient poussé, la libérant de ses chaînes.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle ne pensait à rien.

* * *

><p>La leçon de Vol prit fin avec une étonnante rapidité et il fallut presque tirer le balai de Lucile par le manche pour la convaincre de se poser au sol de nouveau, une moue déçue sur le visage. Noah et Mélanie, au contraire, atterrirent aussi vite que la sonnerie eut retenti, magiquement amplifiée depuis le château, et le jeune Serdaigle alla même jusqu'à laisser tomber son balai au sol, sans se soucier d'un atterrissage correct, trop soulagé d'enfin pouvoir mettre fin à son supplice.<p>

Avec regret, le professeur Dubois dut les féliciter pour leur performance et alla même jusqu'à accorder quelques points à Serpentard après la descente en piquée parfaitement contrôlée de Sylvia qui, aidée par sa petite taille, se montrait étonnamment à l'aise une fois dans les airs. Enfin, il prit congé des élèves et le groupe des 5ème années put regagner le château, transi de froid et désireux de se réfugier au coin du feu de leur Salle Commune respective le plus vite possible, un bon chocolat chaud préparé par les elfes en main.

Le soir tombé, et après avoir épuisé toute sa salive à vanter les mérites du Vol auprès du Célia, Béa et Lexie, Lucile se décida à réfréner son entrain quelque peu et à se replonger dans ses révisions, et notamment dans les exercices pratiques imposés par le professeur Potter.

Très vite, le calme retomba sur la Salle Commune et ne résonnèrent plus que quelques murmures de formules magiques, prononcées à demi-mot par les élèves auprès de l'âtre.

Noah, épuisé par les émotions de la journée, observait discrètement Tommy s'entrainer au charme du Patronus depuis l'épais fauteuil bleu nuit au sein duquel il s'était enfoncé, enrubanné dans de nombreuses couches de couverture et ses yeux se fermant malgré lui.

Arthémis, frustrée par ses résultats navrant au fil de la semaine face à sa mère, avait fait équipe avec Célia pour réviser les principes de Divination depuis le début, un épais volume théorique sur ses genoux repliés contre le tapis de la salle et une ride concentrée barrant son front. Lexie, de son côté, était allée se coucher depuis longtemps, laissant Béa s'éclipser en douce hors du dortoir afin de rejoindre son nouveau petit ami, à l'insu des professeurs.

La nuit d'encre avait englobé de son épais manteau l'extérieur, nimbant les vitraux d'un voile d'obscurité et seuls quelques discrets flocons de neige fondue venaient rompre par moment la monotonie de l'instant, s'écrasant mollement à la surface des carreaux.

Lucile, adossée contre le fauteuil sur lequel sommeillait Noah, sa baguette en bois de charme brandie entre ses doigts fins, tâcha de se concentrer une nouvelle fois, malgré la fatigue qui commençait à engourdir ses mouvements.

Le poignet ferme, elle effectua le geste qu'elle avait déjà reproduit des dizaines de fois au cours de la semaine et prononça la formule d'une voix basse, mais déterminée.

Une fois de plus, un épais nuage de fumée argentée s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette, étendant ses reflets scintillant à travers le plafond, se mêlant avec les symboles astrologiques à sa surface dans une beauté envoutante, sans parvenir à acquérir une forme physique concrète pour autant.

Agacée, Lucile relâcha sa concentration et laissa le sortilège s'évanouir dans les airs avant de replier ses genoux contre son menton dans une attitude concentrée. Elle se targuait, depuis la rentrée scolaire, d'être une relativement bonne élève, parvenant à assimiler la théorie des charmes avec rapidité et à se l'approprier bien souvent avec plus de succès que ses camarades de 5ème année plus expérimentés. Cependant, le Patronus représentait une colle pour elle.

Même Anne, pourtant réputée pour ne pas être très vive d'esprit, avait réussi l'exercice ce midi, et Noah l'avait entièrement surpassée dés la première séance… Peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas de souvenir suffisamment puissant auquel se raccrocher pour lui permettre de stabiliser la forme de son sortilège ?

Esquissant une moue dubitative, elle fit un effort de remémoration à la recherche d'un nouveau souvenir, plus efficace. Quand s'était-elle sentie réellement heureuse au point de succomber de bonheur pour la dernière fois ? Il y avait eu le jour où Max avait décidé de lui déclarer sa flamme, bien entendu, l'embrassant passionnément derrière la remise de Quidditch. Mais ce souvenir avait été depuis teinté de l'amertume de leur rupture et de toutes les disputes qui avaient suivi ce dernier événement, aussi elle doutait que son Patronus parvienne à y trouver ses marques. Non, il fallait trouver autre chose.

Secouant la tête, elle se retourna vers Arthémis, qui avait haussé le ton, s'opposant à Célia sur la signification d'un symbole dans les mars de café qui semblait lui poser problème. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier bien sûr, le merveilleux souvenir de leur semaine en Italie à l'époque du collège, fameuse sortie scolaire où les liens d'amitié de leur petit groupe s'étaient formés et renforcés avec Sylvia et Mélanie. Tout cela datait d'avant leur rencontre avec Noah bien entendu, et il lui semblait invraisemblable de devoir sélectionner un souvenir dépourvu de toute connotation de ce nouveau monde magique qui était le sien.

Avec un soupir, elle fit défiler dans sa tête toute une série de souvenirs, sans parvenir à se décider. Son premier jour d'école, qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'excitation que sa mère avait du la sermonner le soir pour qu'elle se décide à s'endormir, cette promenade qu'elle avait faite avec sa grand-mère dans un immense champ fleuri, peu de temps avant son décès, ce sentiment de profonde satisfaction qu'elle avait ressenti en parvenant à lancer son premier sortilège face au professeur Londubat…

Pourtant, plus elle est y repensait, et plus ces souvenirs lui paraissaient lointains, dilués par le temps. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu suffire pour produire un Patronus suffisamment puissant et stable pour lui conférer une forme physique. Il lui fallait essayer de songer à quelque chose de plus récent, de suffisamment ancré dans sa mémoire pour ne pas s'effacer au moment précis où la formule franchirait ses lèvres.

C'est alors que l'exaltation qu'elle avait ressenti au moment de saisir un balai pour la première fois entre ses doigts, quelques heures plus tôt, lui revint à l'esprit. Le regard perdu dans les gouttelettes de neige fondant à la surface des vitres, elle se laissa de nouveau envahir par la sensation enivrante qu'elle avait éprouvée au cours de l'après-midi, une fois suspendue dans les airs, libérée des contraintes de la pesanteur. Petit à petit, elle sentit son corps se faire plus léger tandis qu'elle effaçait la pièce autour d'elle, se focalisant sur l'image du ciel d'un blanc laqué défilant devant ses yeux à toute allure. Elle pouvait presque sentir le vent caresser de nouveau sa peau, faisant voler ses cheveux avec grâce dans son dos… A moins que son pouvoir ne se soit à nouveau activé par mégarde ?

Parfaitement détendue, elle leva sa baguette de nouveau. Son maintien n'était pas aussi parfait qu'auparavant mais, cette fois, son cœur ne flancha pas d'un millimètre lorsqu'elle prononça la formule, d'une étrange voix, comme transportée par l'émotion.

- _Spero Patronum._

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre que le charme n'agisse pour savoir que, cette fois, les choses étaient différentes.

Tandis qu'une formidable sensation de bien-être et de chaleur s'emparait de ses entrailles, l'habituel halo de fumée jaillit de l'extrémité du bois de charme, s'entremêlant en des milliers de faisceaux d'argent dans les airs, dessinant une forme de plus en plus précise.

Lorsqu'enfin l'adrénaline fut redescendue dans ses veines, Lucile put dévisager, bouche bée, l'apparition qui voletait désormais face à elle, auréolée d'une lumière d'une grande pureté.

Ses ailles vrombissant silencieusement à toute allure à quelques centimètres de son visage, se trouvait désormais une gigantesque libellule d'argent. D'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètre, elle semblait tout droit issue du jurassique et la dévisageait avec une égale curiosité, son visage se reflétant à l'infini à l'intérieur de ses immenses yeux à facettes immatériels.

Réveillé en sursaut par la chaleur bienveillante dégagé par le Patronus, Noah ouvrit brusquement les paupières avant de se projeter en arrière dans un glapissement, manquant de glisser maladroitement au sol. L'apparition l'avait surpris !

Arthémis et Célia, dans le dos de la jeune Serdaigle, avaient interrompu leurs révisions pour tourner la tête vers la gigantesque libellule, un sourire émerveillé fendant le visage de la première, un air dégoûté dépeignant la pensée profonde de l'autre.

Lucile, qui n'était habituellement pas une grande amatrice d'insectes –et encore moins de cette taille- se sentait étonnamment fascinée, comme si la simple apparition de ce Patronus avait suffi à laver en elle toute trace de doutes et de peurs. En cet instant précis, elle se sentait curieusement bien.

Et puis, peu à peu, les effets du sortilège s'estompèrent et la libellule se fondit de nouveau dans les volutes de fumée miroitantes avant de disparaitre définitivement, laissant comme un étrange vide derrière elle. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes de silence subjugué avant qu'un des Serdaigle présent dans la Salle Commune ne parvienne à ouvrir la bouche de nouveau.

- C'est vraiment super, Lucile ! s'exclama Arthémis, un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix, tu vas faire des envieux au cours de Potter de Lundi avec ça !

- Ouais, bravo pour le sort, commenta Célia tandis que Noah se remettait peu à peu de sa frayeur, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, mais pourquoi une libellule ? Une fille aussi jolie que toi… Je me serais attendue à un truc beaucoup plus classe, genre une biche ou un papillon à la limite !

- Moi ça me va, répondit simplement l'intéressée, un petit sourire figé au coin des lèvres.

L'image de son Patronus encore imprimée contre sa rétine, elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre le fauteuil, des étoiles plein les yeux. Définitivement, Poudlard lui offrait son lot de souvenirs magnifiques.

* * *

><p>Le week-end sembla s'étrécir pour les étudiants de Cinquième Année au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, tant la charge de travail octroyée par les professeurs aux termes de cette première semaine de reprise était colossale. Au final, Lucile, Arthémis, Mélanie et Sylvia passèrent le plus clair de leur temps confinés à la bibliothèque à travailler sur les essais divers et variés qui leur avait été imposés et ne parvinrent à finir leurs devoirs que deux bonnes heures après le dîner du Dimanche soir, non sans un soupir de satisfaction.<p>

Arthémis fut la dernière à mettre un point final à sa dissertation sur le sortilège de Disparition du professeur Laglier et ne put retenir un rugissement de triomphe, faisant craquer son poignet endolori à la lueur des chandelles vacillantes.

La sorcière en charge de la bibliothèque, à l'affut depuis qu'ils l'avaient investie en début de matinée, en profita pour les chasser d'un ton sec, et le petit groupe s'éclipsa avec grand plaisir, emportant parchemins et encriers dans leur sac de toile respective, avant de se séparer dans le couloir, désireux de rejoindre leur lit le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain, le cours de Potion en commun avec les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle leur parut étonnamment récréatif, et la bonne humeur du professeur Oliver les aida à oublier momentanément la masse encore considérable de devoirs qui les attendait toujours le soir même.

Joshuan, qui ne s'était pas joint à leur soirée révision la veille à cause de sa fatigue, se montra plus mal en point encore ce matin-ci et dut même quitter la salle précipitamment après avoir vomi son maigre petit déjeuner droit dans le chaudron, ruinant au passage sa préparation et celle d'Hadrien.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu derrière les grilles du château, Mélanie échangea avec Noah un regard inquiet mais ne put rien ajouter, sa potion commençant à siffler d'une façon inquiétante.

Les deux jeunes gens rongèrent leur frein jusqu'à midi, subissant leur cours respectif avec un self-control proche du zéro absolu avant de sécher la pause du déjeuner pour foncer à l'infirmerie afin de se renseigner sur l'état de santé de leur ami.

Noah ne réapparut qu'une bonne heure plus tard, au moment où Célia, Arthémis et Lucile convergeaient d'un même moment vers la Tour Nord, en vue du cours de Divination.

- Il ne va pas fort, fit-il d'une voix blanche en les rejoignant au croisement de deux couloirs, son sac serré entre ses bras dans une attitude inquiète, Mademoiselle Traine lui a administré une potion bizarre avec une odeur atroce, mais ça a eu l'air d'empirer son état… Il ne pourra probablement pas assister aux cours de demain.

- Mélanie devait être folle, fit remarquer Lucile, se souvenant des sentiments encore vivaces que la jeune fille nourrissait à l'encart du jeune homme, j'espère qu'il se remettra vite !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas trop, souligna Célia d'un ton détaché, il a l'habitude de tomber malade comme ça, c'est pareil depuis sa Première Année ! Dommage quand même, s'il n'y avait pas eu ça, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été désigné comme préfet depuis longtemps…

L'adolescente s'interrompit en arrivant face à l'escalier escamotable menant à la salle de Divination pour commencer son ascension, bien vite suivie par ses camarades, Arthémis fermant la marche, comme à son habitude.

Depuis que sa mère s'était imposée en temps qu'enseignante à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce cours, plus encore qu'à l'époque où le professeur Pellatiars lui décochait ses regards nourrissant des espoirs insensés toutes les dix minutes.

S'interrompant à mi-parcours, la jeune fille aux boucles brunes secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire autant. Certes, sa dispute prolongée avec sa mère lui pesait, mais elle avait prit le temps de réviser consciencieusement sa matière au cours du week-end. Elle aurait au moins la satisfaction de lui démontrer qu'elle aussi, comme ses camarades, pouvait s'en sortir en matière de lecture d'avenir !

Franchissant enfin la trappe, elle déboucha dans la salle circulaire basse de plafond. Daniela avait, semblait-il, enfin réussi à se débarrasser des bâtons d'encens de son prédécesseur et, son air étant enfin devenu respirable, l'atmosphère en paraissait presque reposante et chaleureuse.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Arthémis traversa la pièce d'une traite et s'assit d'un geste droit et fier aux côtés de ses amis, sans même un regard envers le bureau. Sa mère, déjà sur place, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser outre mesure.

- Aujourd'hui, entama-t-elle sans plus de préambules, après s'être assurée que tous ses élèves étaient présents et confortablement installés, nous allons nous atteler à un exercice un peu plus complexe qu'au cours des deux dernières séances, aussi j'espère que vous avez tous pensés à réaliser vos exercices de relaxation avant de venir.

Arthémis eut un léger tressautement qu'elle parvint à camoufler en faisant mine de se gratter la joue. L'esprit encore à demi-émerveillé par sa première leçon de Vol au cours du week-end, elle n'avait pensé qu'à se concentrer sur la théorie de la Divination, tant et si bien qu'elle en avait oublié les précieux conseils de sa mère… Au temps pour sa volonté de lui prouver son assiduité ! Il allait falloir faire avec.

Se levant de sa place, l'enseignante contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste précis avant d'en extirper une petite boîte de bois. Intrigués, plusieurs élèves tendirent le cou et Célia alla jusqu'à se lever légèrement de sa place, plissant les yeux en direction du mystérieux artefact. De ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, il ne s'agissait là que d'une boîte des plus banales, grossièrement taillées qui plus était.

Un demi-sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, Daniela Grildal s'avança au centre de la salle et, d'un geste théâtral, fit coulisser le couvercle du petit ustensile dans un raclement de bois, dévoilant son contenu.

Arthémis ne put retenir au haussement de sourcil tandis que l'ensemble de la classe échangeait des regards déçus. Au creux de la boîte, ne se trouvait alignées qu'une poignée de brindilles d'aspect disparate, le genre qu'il aurait été aisé de ramasser à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite voisine du château.

- Quelqu'un dans cette salle a-t-il une idée de ce à quoi servent ces brindilles ? questionna l'enseignante, sans se soucier des mines incrédules de ses élèves.

Presque aussitôt, Lucile leva la main avant de la rabaisser légèrement, hésitante, face au regard foudroyant d'Arthémis à ses côtés. Il était cependant trop tard et Daniela Grildal, ayant repéré son mouvement, l'enjoignit à répondre d'un sourire encourageant.

Se raclant la gorge, la jeune Serdaigle prit alors la parole tandis que son amie, résignée, se renfonçait dans son fauteuil en croisant les bras.

- Ces brindilles sont utilisées pour la Xylomancie, non ? dit-elle d'un ton incertain, une forme de Divination très ancienne basée sur l'étude de la chute et de la forme des bouts de bois.

- Une réponse brillante, dix Points pour Serdaigle ! approuva Daniela Grildal d'un hochement de tête tandis que sa fille se radoucissait à l'entente de ce nouveau gain de points, en effet, la Xylomancie est un art ancestral que l'on retrouve dans de nombreuses cultures magiques, et dont l'origine proviendrait de certaines techniques traditionnelles divinatoires des centaures, consistant à brûler certaines plantes et à interpréter les cendres et fumées en résultant. Il est également possible d'étudier le bois sec, mais les signes sont moins percutants qu'avec un bois brûlé, le feu ayant depuis toujours possédé une connotation magique importante.

- Excusez-moi, professeure ? risqua Zita, intimidée par la mère d'Arthémis et rougissant légèrement, à ce que j'avais cru comprendre, la Xylomancie n'est étudiée qu'à partir de la Sixième Année à Poudlard, alors je me demandais… Est-il vraiment nécessaire de passer par cette matière avec les BUSE qui approchent ?

Daniela eut un nouveau sourire rassurant, aidant la Poufsouffle à se détendre légèrement depuis sa place.

- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, la rassura l'enseignante d'une voix apaisante, néanmoins, la Xylomancie inclut l'étude des formes résultant d'un lancée aléatoire de brindilles dans les airs, et cette notion de hasard est fondamentale en ce qui concerne l'ensemble des arts relatifs à la Divination. J'ai donc pensé que le fait de commencer par un exercice simple vous permettrait d'acquérir de bonnes bases et d'accélérer vos progrès dans les autres domaines. Rassurez-vous, nous passerons au programme stipulé par le ministère dés les séances suivantes !

Satisfaite par la réponse, Zita se tut, laissant à la professeure remplaçante tout le loisir de poursuivre son cours.

Après une série d'explications sommaires qui ne prit pas plus d'une petit quart d'heure, Daniela déclara qu'il était temps de passer en atelier et, d'un coup de baguette bien placé, dupliqua la boîte de brindilles afin d'en déposer une similaire à chaque table. L'instant d'après, l'exercice était lancé et la salle résonnait des bavardages des élèves, entremêlés aux bruits diffus des minuscules bâtonnets de bois chutant contre la surface des bureaux ou sur le sol.

- C'est ridicule, souffla à mi-voix Arthémis en faisant négligemment danser une brindille entre ses doigts, profitant de la cohue générale pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de sa mère, vous pensez vraiment que balancer quelques bouts de bois peut aider à prédire l'avenir ?

- Ta mère sait ce qu'elle fait, Arthémis, soupira Lucile malgré elle, légèrement irritée par l'attitude constamment négative de son amie en cours de Divination depuis une semaine, et puis, avec Célia ça fait deux ou trois fois qu'on obtient les mêmes résultats en suivant l'exercice ! Tu devrais essayer toi aussi, peut-être que ça donnera quelque chose cette fois ?

Résignée, l'adolescente rejeta ses boucles brunes en arrière et, après avoir bien pris soin de montrer son mécontentement par une moue désabusée, accepta dans ses mains le reste des brindilles que lui tendait Noah avant de jeter un œil en direction des instructions au tableau.

L'exercice était délicat : il s'agissait de tenir les brindilles le plus droit possible dans son poing, puis de parvenir à en orienter deux dans les directions de l'est et de l'ouest afin de symboliser le passé et l'avenir, ce par une série de trois petits coups contre la table. Une fois cela fait, et seulement à ce moment-là, on pouvait laisser tomber les bouts de bois et commencer à tenter de déchiffrer les motifs formés.

Se concentrant autant que possible, Arthémis s'exécuta d'un geste précipité et, sans avoir vérifié avec précision l'orientation de ses brindilles, les lâcha, désireuse d'en finir au plus vite. Comme elle s'y était attendu, le résultat ne fut guère concluant puisqu'une partie des brindilles rata la table, se déversant au sol dans une série de petits bruits secs, le bout particulièrement pointu de l'une d'elle allant même jusqu'à lui effleurer la jambe, lui arrachant une grimace.

- Si tu essayais de te concentrer un peu pour une fois, peut-être t'en sortirais-tu mieux, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser sa mère, passant derrière elle d'un pas nonchalant au moment où elle se baissait pour ramasser les brindilles.

Vexée, Arthémis se redressa aussitôt, les joues marbrées du rouge de sa colère difficilement contenue.

- Si tu essayais de m'expliquer, comme tu le fais avec les autres, peut-être que je ferais preuve d'un peu plus de diligence, répliqua-t-elle malgré elle, les paroles fusant hors de sa bouche tels autant de poignards acérés.

Noah, Lucile et Célia, assis autour d'elle, retinrent leur souffle. Depuis l'arrivée de Daniela à Poudlard et leur altercation du premier cours, c'était le premier échange de plus d'une syllabe que partageaient la mère et la fille et, déjà, les étincelles semblaient voler dans l'atmosphère.

- Très bien ! affirma l'enseignante après un interminable silence lourd de sens, sans parvenir à réprimer la brusquerie de son ton, recommence, je vais t'expliquer la procédure en détail.

D'un geste impérieux, elle chassa Noah –qui, effrayé, n'osa pas protester- de son fauteuil et s'y installa, croisant jambes et bras en une attitude concentrée.

Surprise par la réponse de sa mère, Arthémis ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et, d'une main qui se voulait assurer, brandit les brindilles face à elle de nouveau, serrant le poing afin de réprimer l'angoisse qui commençait à l'envahir.

- Sois plus délicate, lui conseilla sa mère d'un ton professionnel, laisse les choses venir naturellement et ne pense pas trop… Dés qu'on essaye de le façonner, l'avenir nous échappe avec une étonnante facilité !

Ignorant l'aspect ridiculement mélodramatique du conseil de sa mère, Arthémis se fit violence pour s'exécuter et parvint, après plusieurs secondes d'intenses efforts, à décrisper légèrement ses doigts malgré la rage bouillant en elle.

- Fais le vide dans ton esprit, reprit Daniela Grildal tandis que sa fille inspirait profondément. Autour d'elles, Noah, Célia et Lucile avaient tendu le cou, attendant avec une impatience grandissante la suite des événements, une fois que ce sera fait, tape trois fois contre la table, en laissant une marge de sept secondes entre chaque coup.

L'effort surhumain que dut produire Arthémis pour faire refluer le ressentiment qui ne cessait d'enfler au cœur de sa poitrine contre sa mère depuis la découverte de ses pouvoirs la laissa trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce que protester ou même se poser la moindre question quant à la raison de cette règle des sept secondes. Sans réfléchir, elle frappa du poing le bois de la table, d'un petit coup ni trop sec, ni trop doux, juste assez pour faire trembler les brindilles entre ses doigts.

- Un coup pour le passé, prononça sa mère d'une voix calme.

Sept secondes, puis second coup, légèrement plus vif que le précédent. Malgré elle, Arthémis sentit comme un fourmillement courir le long de la paume de sa main.

- Un coup pour le présent, continua Daniela Grildal, d'un ton plus sourd que précédemment. Autour d'elle, le brouhaha de la classe semblait s'être atténué, comme dans l'attente fébrile de la suite des événements.

Déglutissant, Arthémis releva son bras de nouveau, comptant soigneusement les secondes dans sa tête. Était-ce elle, ou le temps semblait-il s'allonger tout à coup ? Il lui semblait que sa main était plus moite que jamais et qu'il suffirait d'un geste trop brusque pour lâcher de nouveau les brindilles au sol par inadvertance.

Malgré tout, lorsque les sept secondes se furent écoulées, et contre toute attente, elle frappa la table du poing une ultime fois, retenant son souffle.

- Et un troisième coup pour le futur, acheva sa mère, une étonnante tension perçant à travers sa voix.

Lentement, d'un geste presque mécanique, Arthémis écarta les doigts, laissant les brindilles lui échapper.

Il se produisit alors un phénomène étrange. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'adolescente se sentit soudain prise de vertiges et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, un voile dorée s'abattait devant ses yeux, nimbant la pièce de milliers de nuances ambrées, miroitantes et envoutantes.

Incrédule, Arthémis cligna des yeux, mais le phénomène ne s'estompa pas. Tout, autour d'elle, semblait comme englué dans une sorte de résine d'or, brouillant sa vue, la rendant incertaine, comme si elle avait été plongée de forte dans une sorte de rêve éveillé.

A sa grande stupeur, la jeune fille constata alors l'impensable. Face à elle, les brindilles qu'elle venait de lâcher étaient restées figées dans les airs, immobilisées à mi-chemin en direction de la table dans une position grotesque.

Le cœur tambourinant à toute allure contre ses tempes, Arthémis releva lentement la tête pour découvrir, stupéfaite, un spectacle encore plus saisissant. C'était comme si, subitement, le temps avait été figé. Partout face à elle, qu'il s'agisse de sa mère, de ses amis ou des autres élèves, tous demeuraient parfaitement immobiles, comme bloqués dans la même position plus ou moins grotesque. Autour d'elle, plus rien ne bougeait, désormais auréolé de cette étrange aura ambrée, jusqu'aux minuscules grains de poussières flottant à travers les raies de lumière filtrant depuis les fenêtres.

Sans parvenir à reprendre ses esprits, Arthémis fit mine de se relever, tremblante. Elle y parvint avec une étonnante facilité, comme si son propre corps ne pesait rien et qu'elle n'était plus qu'une entité sans aucune attache physique quelle qu'elle fut.

Un sentiment de profonde panique commença peu à peu à l'envahir, s'insinuant dans ses veines tel un poison malsain. Toute cette situation n'avait pas le moindre sens ! Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer au moment où elle avait lâché ces brindilles ?

Dans sa confusion, elle ne put s'empêcher d'amorcer un pas de recul et, sans le vouloir, effleura la main de Noah, toujours figé. Presque aussitôt, une vive lueur mordorée éblouit la jeune fille et, l'instant d'après, tout un enchevêtrement complexes de filins d'un jaune profond s'élevaient dans les airs, s'étirant depuis la paume du jeune homme qu'elle venait de toucher par inadvertance jusqu'à emplir l'espace.

Reculant vivement, Arthémis écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, le visage crispé à mi-chemin entre la fascination et la terreur. Face à elle, les fils de lumières dansaient lentement comme au rythme d'une brise invisible, laissant sur leur trainée comme une trainée de particules inconsistantes, extraordinairement semblable à des grains de sables, auréolant Noah d'un halo de poussière d'or presque aveuglant. Pourtant, malgré la vive lueur qui émanait des mystérieux filaments, Arthémis ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner les yeux, comme hypnotisée par leur ballet funeste.

La respiration saccadée, la jeune fille fit mine de s'avancer de nouveau, laissant sa curiosité morbide prendre le dessus sur la peur qui imprégnait désormais chaque parcelle de son être, la faisant trembler sur place. Plus elle s'approchait, et plus il lui semblait discerner quelque chose au sein des volutes mouvantes de lumière, comme autant de minuscules images floues, formées par l'accumulation de grains de sables immatériels. Ca-et-là, il lui semblait même discerner certaines formes familières, et notamment –elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation stupéfaite en s'en rendant compte- son propre visage, au cœur d'une ligne plus forte et plus consistante que les autres.

Hésitant un bref instant, Arthémis promena son regard sur la pièce, toujours intégralement figée au sein de la lueur ambrée, les yeux vides de toute expression de ses camarades rivés dans la direction où elle s'était tenue, un instant plus tôt. Puis, n'y tenant plus et tiraillée par la curiosité, elle leva sa main gauche en direction du filament, serpentant paresseusement devant ses doigts, et l'effleura légèrement, prudente.

Ce fut comme si un véritable flash d'électricité lui avait traversé le corps. En un instant, elle se retrouva projetée à terre, la paume brûlante et une douleur lancinante pulsant contre son crâne, la forçant à serrer les dents. A l'intérieur de sa tête, des images familières lui traversaient la tête à toute allure, comme une pellicule qu'on aurait déroulée au sein de son cerveau. Devant ses yeux, s'évanouissaient petit à petit la vue d'un petit lycée de campagne noyé sous le soleil estival et d'une file interminable d'élèves, en tenue légère, faisant rang devant un bâtiment de bitume austère. Parmi eux, clairement discernable à travers la foule d'adolescents, un petit groupe de filles, en pleine conversation, à l'exception d'une jeune nouvelle élève, le visage fin encadré de boucles brunes et le regard cerclé d'or fixé droit dans sa direction, une nuance de curiosité clairement lisible au fond de ses prunelles. Une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits !

Le corps secoué de tremblements, Arthémis se redressa précipitamment, son cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique à une allure folle, un souffle surexcité s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cette scène, elle l'avait reconnue pour y avoir elle-même assisté, des mois auparavant, mais d'un autre point de vue, bien entendu. Il s'agissait là de leur première rencontre, à Noah et à elle, à l'occasion de la Bourse aux livres au lycée de Mirapice, ce fameux jour qui avait précédé l'apparition de leurs pouvoirs à tous ! Elle avait peine à y croire mais, en effleurant cet étrange filament du bout des doigts, c'était comme si une flopée de souvenirs étrangers avaient été injectés dans son cerveau… Les souvenirs de Noah !

Et puis, brusquement, la réalité frappa Arthémis tel un boulet de canon, la faisant vaciller sur place. Elle avait enfin compris. Ces filaments de sable d'or ondulant dans les airs, cette lueur mordorée qui semblait avoir figé l'ensemble de la salle de classe, cette sensation oppressante sur sa poitrine… Tout prenait son sens désormais ! Ce dans quoi elle venait de pénétrer, sans s'en rendre compte, lors de sa maigre tentative de prédiction, n'était rien de moins que le _Temps_ lui-même !

A présent qu'elle avait pris consciente de cette fantasque vérité, elle lui apparaissait comme de plus en plus évidente à chaque instant. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce qui l'avait mise sur la voie mais, petit à petit, les éléments devant ses yeux gagnaient en cohérence et elle pouvait presque ressentir la puissante magie qui imprégnait l'air, vibrant à travers le bois des tables et le tissu des rideaux. Le filament épais et consistant qu'elle avait effleuré un instant plus tôt n'était autre que le passé de Noah, clairement établi jusqu'à cette minute précise, elle n'avait été rien de plus que témoin d'un des événements l'ayant façonné –un événement des plus marquants. Quant aux autres, claires et s'affinant petit à petit jusqu'à disparaitront en une myriade de grains de sables, se scindant par endroit en différentes jonctions comme autant de racines ou de branches noueuses, elles représentaient à elles seules le futur, les dizaines de milliers de lignes temporelles possibles que pouvait emprunter Noah à partir de maintenant, en fonction de ses choix. C'était comme si tous ses avenirs possibles s'étaient manifestés d'un seul coup sous la forme de faisceau de lumières, apparaissant aussi clairement face à Arthémis que si elle les avait lus dans un livre.

Plus elle les observait, et plus elle en comprenait la logique. Certaines, floues et si pâles qu'elles en paraissaient transparentes, ne semblaient témoigner que d'un avenir dont l'existence était d'une faiblesse presque négligeable tandis que d'autres, presque liquide et d'une couleur caramel intense, reflétait un futur éventuel hautement plus probable. Il y avait là quelque chose d'à la fois grisant et terrifiant de pouvoir ainsi contempler, sans la moindre vergogne, les innombrables avenirs inimaginables d'un seul être humain. C'était comme si l'univers tout entier avait ouvert son cœur à Arthémis, lui offrant un accès direct à ses secrets les plus intimes et, malgré elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait réprimer le sentiment de malaise qui commençait à la gagner, comme si elle n'aurait jamais du se trouver en cet endroit.

« Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de posséder un tel pouvoir », pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant précipitamment de son ami, toujours immobile, prenant soudain peur. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris les mécanismes de son mystérieux pouvoir, chaque objet, chaque personne à sa portée lui semblait plus terrifiant que jamais. Après tout, un simple contact risquait de libérer de nouveaux filaments, de nouvelles possibilités d'avenir qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de consulter.

Détournant le regard d'un mouvement empli de honte, Arthémis se retrouva soudain nez-à-nez avec sa mère, paralysée, à l'instar de ses élèves, les yeux toujours tournés vers les minuscules brindilles figée dans les airs au dessus de la table. Et, brusquement, tout le potentiel de ses nouvelles capacités apparurent à l'adolescente comme évidentes, faisant s'évanouir ses réticences en un claquement de doigts.

A portée de main, symbolisée par la personne de sa propre mère, se trouvaient toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de se poser au cours des derniers mois. Pourquoi ses amis et elle avaient-ils brusquement développé leurs pouvoirs durant l'été, quelle prédiction avait bien pu faire sa mère avant de rompre pour de bon les ponts avec le monde des sorciers et, surtout, quelle avait été sa véritable motivation pour lui cacher ses origines pendant plus de quatorze années ? Tout cela, elle n'avait qu'à effleurer la main de sa génitrice pour le découvrir, libérant la ligne temporelle de son passé avant de s'y immerger entièrement, afin de pouvoir enfin avoir accès à tous ces événements qui l'intéressaient. Un simple contact, et les souvenirs qu'elle convoitait seraient directement envoyés vers sa mémoire, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait parti d'elle.

Arthémis sentit sa respiration s'emballer tandis qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Tout cela était si simple… Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main et, enfin, toutes les réponses à ses questions lui seraient apportées !

Sentant l'exaltation commencer à l'envahir, elle s'empressa de lever le bras, prête à s'exécuter, lorsqu'un frisson la parcourut.

Brusquement, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le réaliser, la pièce s'était assombrie, happant sa mère dans l'obscurité et l'aveuglant totalement. Désespérée, elle tenta malgré tout de tendre la main une nouvelle fois mais ne rencontra que du vide : il était trop tard.

Un hurlement de frustration s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle se retournait vivement, la colère face à son échec et la déception se mêlant en son for intérieur en une insurmontable tempête. Son attitude changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle comprit ce à quoi elle faisait face. Lentement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en une expression de profonde stupeur, tandis que son corps tout entier se figeait, comme paralysé sur place.

Devant ses yeux grands ouverts, au milieu de l'obscurité, un véritable tourbillon de sable de lumière s'égrenait à toute allure, projetant ses rayons à travers l'ensemble de la pièce avec une rare puissance. En dessous, seules trois silhouettes demeuraient visibles à travers l'épais et sombre brouillard dans lequel avait été plongée la salle de classe. Noah, ses différentes lignes temporelles convergeant à l'intérieur du tourbillon, Lucile, toujours aussi immobile, les yeux mis-clôt, des filaments de lumière s'élevant également de son être jusqu'à la mystérieuse et violente apparition et, entre eux deux, assise à sa place, se trouvait Arthémis en personne, figée sur sa chaise, la main au dessus des brindilles comme si elle ne s'était jamais levée.

Frappée de stupeur, la jeune fille dévisagea son double sans parvenir à remuer le moindre muscle, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le tourbillon de lumière implosa, emplissant tout l'espace et arrachant un cri muet de terreur à Arthémis. L'instant d'après, une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait le crâne et elle perdait connaissance, laissant la pièce et la lueur d'ambre s'évanouir en un long flash aveuglant.

* * *

><p>- Arthémis !? Arthémis, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, je t'en prie !<p>

La voix aux accents de panique de Lucile parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille aux boucles brunes comme curieusement lointaine. Pourtant les mains qui la secouaient vivement, serrant ses épaules à un point presque douloureux, avait une tangibilité des plus réelles.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, arrachant un cri de surprise à son amie qui s'éloigna précipitemment, le visage partagé entre la peur et le soulagement.

Le corps tout entier endolori comme si on l'avait rouée de coups, Arthémis, la respiration sifflante, mit un moment avant de reconnaitre le plafond de la Salle de Divination, à travers lequel des volutes de poussières voltigeaient paresseusement à la lumière du soleil. Sous son dos, le plancher lui paraissait plus dur que jamais et, tout autour d'elle, étaient éparpillés les brindilles qu'elle venait de lancer dans les airs, telles une barrière de protection entre elle et le reste des élèves, massés autour d'elle, un air mi-intrigué mi-apeuré sur le visage. Elle avait visiblement glissé de sa chaise et, à en juger la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne, avait heurté le sol sur la tête, perdant momentanément connaissance.

- Que s'est-il passé… ? grogna-t-elle d'un ton pâteux en acceptant avec soulagement la main tendue de Noah, qui venait de fendre la foule pour se précipiter à son secours, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse.

- T-tu ne te souviens pas ? répondit le jeune homme, stupéfait, tout en l'aidant à s'assoir sur le sol avec précaution, tu venais de lancer les bâtonnets lorsque, tout à coup, tu t'es figée sur place… Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi pâle ! Et puis tout à coup, tu…

Mal à l'aise, Noah s'interrompit, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la dérrobée envers ses camarades, tous demeurés à bonne distance de la jeune fille. Fronçant les sourcils, Arthémis constata pour la première fois que tous avaient l'air nettement plus effrayés qu'ils ne l'auraient du en de pareilles circonstances. Zita, aussi blême qu'un fantôme, avait les mains crispées sur sa robe et même la bavarde Célia, habituellement la première à faire un commentaire dans ce genre de situation inhabituelle, demeurait inhabituellement silencieuse, entortillant ses mèches décolorées d'un geste nerveux en trépignant sur place.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista la Serdaigle, soudain suspicieuse, en se tournant vers Lucile et Noah, qui échangeaient désormais des regards désemparés au dessus d'elle, s'il-vous-plait, dîtes-moi !

- Tu as… commença son amie aux yeux en amande au bout d'un bref instant d'hésitation, le souffle court, tu as eu une sorte de _Prédiction,_ je crois.

Arthémis sentit son cœur rater un battement. Une prédiction ? Que voulait bien dire Lucile ? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait étaient ces étranges filaments de lumière ambrée et ce mystérieux pouvoir qui s'était emparé de son cœur. A aucun moment elle ne se souvenait avoir ouvert la bouche ou être tombée de sa chaise ! Cependant, à en juger l'expression de ses camarades de 5ème année, ces derniers avaient été témoins d'un tout autre phénomène.

Sensible à son trouble, Lucile s'empressa de poursuivre, vraisemblablement nerveuse, ses longs doigts de pianiste ne cessant de repasser encore et encore dans ses mèches de cheveux emmêlées.

- Tu… reprit-elle, tu t'es mise à dire certaines choses, ta voix était vraiment bizarre… Comme si ce n'était pas toi qui parlait ! J'en avais la chair de poule !

- Mais… Je… De _quoi_ est-ce que j'ai parlé ? insista la jeune fille, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Lucile, face à elle, se tordait les mains de désespoir et Arthémis sentit soudain une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Qu'avait-elle bien pu annoncer pour que même ses meilleurs amis la dévisagent avec un air aussi alarmé ? Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à imploser, sommant à son amie de lui dire quelles avaient été ses paroles précises, Noah, n'y tenant plus, prit à son tour la parole, d'un ton catastrophé.

- Oh, Arthémis, s'effondra-t-il, désespéré, tu as parlé de nous ! Pas seulement de Lucile, toi et moi, mais aussi de Sylvia et Mélanie ! Et puis aussi… De la Salle des Fondateurs. Tu as cité nos noms avant d'annoncer que la découverte de cette pièce était le début d'une aventure qui nous lierait tous les cinq et qu'aux termes on… On…

- Tu as dit qu'aux termes de cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, une terrible tragédie s'abattrait sur Poudlard, conclut à sa place une voix de femme, s'élevant avec force au dessus de la tête des élèves.

Presque aussitôt, comme sous l'effet d'un mystérieux envoûtement, les Cinquième Années s'écartèrent, libérant l'espace pour permettre à Daniela Grildal, restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, de s'approcher de sa fille. Les lèvres serrées en une expression indiscernable, ses yeux d'un gris délavés se faisaient néanmoins le reflet de son extrême fébrilité et Arthémis se sentit profondément bouleversée par ce spectacle. De ses quinze années de vie, c'était la première fois que sa mère lui apparaissait si retournée, si confuse. Jamais sa génitrice, par le passé, ne s'était départie de sa fierté et de sa prestance, préférant dissimuler ses sentiments derrière de la mauvaise humeur ou une froide indifférence, à l'image de sa fille. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, surplombant Arthémis de toute sa hauteur au centre de l'étouffante pièce en demi-cercle, c'était clairement de la peur qui émanait de tout son être, une peur et une inquiétude plus sincère que jamais.

Pendant un bref instant, les deux femmes échangèrent un regard muet et lourd de sens. Puis, sans crier gare, l'enseignante se retourna vers le reste de la classe, restée silencieuse en retrait à échanger des coups d'œil interrogatifs.

- Le cours est suspendu, annonça d'un ton ferme Daniela, s'attirant une série de protestations mêlés à des cris de surprise, retournez tous dans vos dortoirs, et sans discutez ! Quant à vous trois…

S'interrompant un bref instant, elle darda son regard intransigeant en direction de Noah, Lucile et Arthémis, toujours au sol, tandis que les autres élèves de la classe de Divination, désireux d'éviter les foudres de leur enseignante et pressés de discuter de l'incident, se ruaient de concert vers la trappe menant à la sortie. Instinctivement, les trois Serdaigle déglutirent, foudroyés sur place par les yeux emplis de froideur de la sorcière. Toute trace d'inquiétude avait disparu, laissant place à son habituelle aura impérieuse.

- Relevez-vous, leur ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, rangeant les brindilles éparpillées sur le plancher d'un simple coup de baguette, nous allons dans le bureau du directeur. Il est temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion.


	24. Chapitre 24 : Prophétie

_Bon bah contre toute attente, arrive enfin la suite de Chronicles, fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Harry Potter et co-écrite avec mon amie Labyrinthe-infini. Profitez, les moments pour écrire pour moi se font rares ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra, malgré le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour en venir à bout..._

_Disclamer : l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 - <strong>**Prophétie**

Un silence pesant régnait sur la gigantesque pièce circulaire, seulement troublé par les ronflements discrets des portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard.

Assise contre une armoire remplie d'étranges toupies colorées, Arthémis s'était murée dans une attitude renfermée, les bras croisés contre ses genoux et les yeux résolument tournés en direction du plafond, le plus loin possible de sa mère. Cette dernière, drapée avec superbe dans sa robe grise, dissimulait sa nervosité tant bien que mal, se tenant avec droiture au centre de la pièce, juste en face du bureau du directeur. En lieu et place du professeur Potter, se trouvait dors et déjà le professeur Puyol, les lèvres pincées et la mine sévère, comme à son habitude lorsque les élèves de sa Maison se comportaient mal, sa robe bleue nuit jurant étrangement sur le velours rouge du tapis. Elle occupait vraisemblablement la place du directeur lorsque ce dernier s'absentait pour donner ses cours et s'était empressée de les recevoir un instant plus tôt lorsque Daniela Grildal, sèche, les avait entraînés hors de sa salle de classe à la hâte et ce jusqu'à la statue de griffon.

Noah et Lucile, adossés contre un des rares espaces dépourvus de portraits sur un des murs de la pièce, paraissaient au comble de la nervosité et, à l'image d'Arthémis et des deux adultes, conservaient le silence, la mine inquiète, en l'attente de l'arrivée prochaine de Sylvia et Mélanie. En effet la directrice des Serdaigle n'avait guère tardé à dépêcher des Syphlorins afin de les faire chercher après avoir entendue le récit de la « Prophétie » d'Arthémis.

Cette dernière se fendit soudain d'un grognement endolori et, prise de vertiges, porta instinctivement une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. Son crâne la faisait toujours souffrir depuis sa chute et, en se concentrant, elle parvenait encore à percevoir les restes de l'activation de son pouvoir, discernant d'un plissement de paupières comme une aura ambrée autour des objets et personnes l'environnant. Si sa perception n'était pas aussi affûtée qu'un instant plus tôt, elle avait le sentiment qu'un simple moment d'inattention lui suffirait à plonger de nouveau dans cette espèce de dimension de Temps figé et ainsi se gardait bien d'entrer en contact avec quoi que ce fut de suspect, en attendant que le phénomène s'estompe.

Soudain, la porte du bureau grinça sur ses gonds et le professeur Londubat, l'air effaré, Cupcake –le Syphlorin d'Arthémis- sur son épaule, pénétra à l'intérieur, Mélanie, les sourcils froncés, sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » articula-t-elle silencieusement à l'adresse d'Arthémis, qui ne put que lui faire signe d'attendre, désireuse de parler le moins possible face aux professeurs, bien consciente que la situation ne jouait guère en leur faveur.

Après tout, à en croire Noah, elle venait de vendre leur secret si chèrement gardé des mois durant face à sa mère, et leur petit groupe s'apprêtait à en payer les conséquences… Il était inutile d'aggraver la situation par de nouvelles messes basses !

- Professeur Puyol ? lâcha l'enseignant en Botanique après un bref sourire rassurant à l'adresse de ses élèves, que se passe-t-il ? Votre Syphlorin était très bref… Une élève a eu une Prédiction ?

- Plus encore que cela, Neville, répondit la vice-directrice d'un ton impersonnel, prenez plutôt place ! Nous attendons encore le directeur et le professeur Oliver, ainsi que Mademoiselle Esty, avant de débuter les explications.

Tout en parlant, elle désigna une série de fauteuils qui venaient tout juste de surgir du néant. Sans se faire prier, l'enseignant au crâne dégarni s'empressa de s'y enfoncer nerveusement, suivi par une Mélanie plus curieuse que jamais, puis par Lucile et Noah, pour qui le mur paraissait de plus en plus inconfortable au fil des minutes. Seule Daniela Grildal resta debout, trop tendue pour se laisser aller.

Arthémis, quant à elle, eut à peine le temps de nourrir son Syphlorin vert pistache d'une minuscule pastille, le remerciant pour son message, que, déjà, la porte du bureau pivotait de nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le visage basané du jeune professeur Oliver qui se profila timidement à travers l'entrebâillement avant d'entrer, Sylvia fermant la marche.

Déglutissant discrètement, Arthémis ne put que constater que son amie de Serpentard paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Visiblement, Mejiro –le Syphlorin de Noah- leur avait apporté un message plus détaillé que Cupcake et la jeune fille, consciente de quoi il retournait, voyait ses pires craintes se confirmer. La situation devait être des plus dures à supporter pour elle, et tout cela par sa faute…

Terrassée par la culpabilité, Arthémis fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour présenter ses excuses, mais seul un murmure étouffé s'en échappa. Sylvia, les doigts crispés sur les pans de sa robe, lui était passée devant sans lui accorder la moindre forme d'attention et, assise sur sa chaise, conservait les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol, effrayée à l'idée de croiser le regard d'un professeur. Elle paraissait au bord des larmes.

Alors que, plus coupable que jamais et oubliant momentanément son attitude boudeuse, la Serdaigle aux boucles brunes faisait mine de se redresser, un grand coup de vent balaya la pièce et Arthémis se retourna juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir pour la troisième fois, dévoilant cette fois-ci la haute et autoritaire silhouette du professeur Potter.

Ce dernier, les reflets du soleil de début d'après-midi sur ses lunettes obscurcissant ses yeux, arborait un air grave, accentué par le claquement de sa cape verte, battant au vent derrière son dos.

- Professeur Potter, nous vous attendions ! s'empressa de dire le professeur Puyol de sa petite voix criarde, s'écartant de son bureau pour laisser au directeur la place qui était la sienne.

Sans répondre, ce dernier s'empressa de regagner son fauteuil, s'y laissant tomber en posant les mains sur son bureau d'acajou, le visage fermé en une expression plus sérieuse que jamais. Perché sur son épaule, le Syphlorin ivoire de Lucile, visiblement effrayé par le puissant sorcier, s'empressa de rejoindre sa propriétaire qui se mit à le caresser d'un geste distrait afin de le calmer, sans parvenir à détourner ses yeux de l'imposant directeur de Poudlard.

D'un geste sec du menton, Daniela fit signe à sa fille d'aller s'asseoir à son tour face au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et l'adolescente, étonnamment intimidée par l'aura qui émanait de Potter, ne fit même pas mine de protester cette fois-ci, se dépêchant de rejoindre ses amis d'un pas pressé.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, entama le directeur sans plus de préambule une fois qu'elle se fut à son tour enfoncée dans son fauteuil, s'y faisant la plus petite possible, je voudrais que vous me fassiez le récit détaillé, et sans rien omettre, des événements qui viennent de se produire. J'ai cru comprendre qu'une Prophétie était en question ?

- C'est exact, professeur, répondit la mère d'Arthémis sans ciller, ma fille, ici présente, a été prise de transes lors d'un exercice durant notre cours, et a réalisé une Prophétie, a un âge remarquablement jeune, je dois l'admettre…

- Attendez une seconde ! l'interrompit le professeur Londubat, visiblement nerveux, à en juger la pellicule de transpiration qui commençait à luire sur son front, êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous avancez ? Je veux dire… Vous êtes une experte dans votre domaine, c'est une évidence, mais n'avez-vous pas pu être trompée par l'attitude de votre fille ? Était-ce réellement une Prophétie ?

- Tous les symptômes étaient présents, répliqua d'un ton sec la sorcière en foudroyant le professeur de Botanique du regard. Ce dernier semblait se liquéfier sur place, je suis formelle, et je pense que ces jeunes gens pourront confirmer mes dires, malgré leur peu d'expérience en la matière.

Silencieux, Lucile et Noah hochèrent lentement la tête. A en juger leur mine atterrée, l'expérience avait été si saisissante à observer qu'il était inutile de nier.

- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? les encouragea le professeur Potter d'un ton étonnamment doux, malgré la sévérité de son regard, quel était le contenu de la Prophétie en question ?

Cette fois encore, ce fut l'enseignante remplaçante en Divination qui prit la parole, volant à la rescousse des étudiants, trop intimidés pour parler.

- Arthémis a cité les noms de quatre de ses camarades, ainsi que son propre patronyme. Ceux-ci ne sont autres que Lucile, Noah, Mélanie et Sylvia, raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de tous les réunir ici dans votre bureau. Après cela, elle a mentionné la découverte d'une salle secrète, qui serait dissimulée au cœur même du château. Une salle emplie de magie mise au point par les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard et qui serait le point de départ d'une mystérieuse épopée, les concernant tous les cinq.

- Une pièce secrète ? l'interrompit cette fois-ci le professeur Puyol d'un ton mêlant curiosité et suspicion, restée légèrement en retrait derrière le directeur de l'école, quelle pièce secrète ?

En guise de réponse, Daniela Grildal se contenta de darder un regard impérieux en direction des cinq adolescents, recroquevillés sur leur siège respective en attente de leur sentence. Ils y étaient enfin. Après des mois de secrets vainement dissimulés, la vérité s'apprêtait à éclater au grand jour, scellant leur sort.

- Vous n'avez qu'à leur demander, répliqua la professeure de Divination, à en juger leur réaction après l'incident, ceux-là en savent plus qu'ils ne veulent bien l'admettre concernant toute cette histoire…

Elle avait désigné les trois Serdaigle du doigt, d'un geste accusateur qui eut pour effet de faire se hérisser les poils d'Arthémis de colère. Presque aussitôt, le poids du regard des adultes se mit à peser sur le groupe des cinq adolescents, comme pour les pousser à avouer la vérité. Le professeur Potter se racla même discrètement la gorge, impatient, faisant tressauter Sylvia au passage.

Sentant qu'il n'était plus l'heure de se taire, Lucile fut la première à céder, ouvrant la bouche malgré le regard réprobateur de ses amis, droite mais tremblante. Il était temps que les mots sortent.

- Tout… Tout a commencé cet été, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, s'attirant l'attention pleine et entière des professeurs, le jour de la manifestation de nos pouvoirs, pour être plus précis. On pensait que c'était juste un rêve tout d'abord, avant de nous rendre compte que, presque toutes les nuits, nous avions le même tous les cinq : celui d'une mystérieuse salle…

- Ne dis rien, Lucile ! s'exclama soudain Sylvia, plus blême que jamais.

C'était la première fois que la Serpentard, habituellement discrète, faisait preuve de tant de virulence face à des enseignants. Néanmoins, le regard que lui rendit la Serdaigle était imperturbable : elle avait fait son choix.

- Les choses ont changé, Sylvia, dit-elle d'un ton plus affirmé, tant que ça ne concernait que nous, je n'avais pas de problème quant à garder le secret mais… Tu n'étais pas là pendant la Prophétie d'Arthémis, tu ne l'as pas entendue parler du désastre qui allait s'abattre sur Poudlard. Si garder le secret sur nos agissements doit faire courir un risque aux habitants de ce château, alors il est de notre devoir de le dévoiler. Peu importe notre bien-être personnel !

Fauchée sur place par les paroles de son amie, Sylvia ne put que se murer dans le silence, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce fut. Elle était vaincue.

Laissant enfin ce secret trop longtemps gardé s'écouler à travers ses lèvres, Lucile fit alors le récit de leurs péripéties depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, allant de leur rêve partagé jusqu'à la découverte de cette pièce mystérieuse au sein de la Salle des Trophées, qui ne semblait s'ouvrir qu'à leur contact à tous les cinq. Poursuivant, elle parla de la découverte des Runes à l'intérieur, et de leurs déductions concernant la légende de la « Salle des Fondateurs », ainsi que des mânes de ces derniers, probablement liées à eux. Enfin, elle acheva en avouant qu'ils avaient par la suite libéré les sortilèges enfermés dans cette salle, s'octroyant ainsi l'un après l'autre des pouvoirs élémentaires bien au-delà de la normal.

- Il n'y avait que quatre Runes derrière les tapisseries, bredouilla Lucile sur la fin, incapable de contenir ses émotions, cependant, je pense que la Prédiction d'Arthémis de tout à l'heure est aussi une manifestation de son pouvoir, à l'instar de nos maîtrises des éléments à tous les quatre…

- Cela se tiendrait, l'interrompit Daniela Grildal d'un ton songeur, après être restée de marbre tout le long du récit, écoutant l'adolescente dans un silence religieux, j'avais moi-même remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans cette Prophétie… Trop précise ! Jamais personne n'avait explicitement cité de noms auparavant lors d'une prédiction quelconque. Plus qu'une vision globale de l'avenir, c'est comme si Arthémis avait été témoin du Temps à venir elle-même.

Tout en parlant, elle posa les yeux sur sa fille qui s'empressa de détourner le regard, l'image du tourbillon d'or flottant encore devant ses prunelles. Une fois de plus, sa mère avait vu juste.

- Si je comprends bien, formula le professeur Puyol au bout d'un moment, la voix tintée d'accents sévères, vous avez, des mois durant, dissimulé l'existence d'une pièce inconnue de tous au sein de Poudlard, et expérimenté des sortilèges sans en parler à vos professeurs ? Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de la situation !? C'est un miracle que les choses n'aient pas mal tourné !

- C'est exact, affirma le professeur Potter d'un ton d'outre-tombe, la dernière fois qu'une élève a choisi de taire l'existence d'une pièce secrète au sein de l'école, Poudlard faillit fermer ses portes en raison d'une multitude d'agressions envers les élèves ! J'avais osé espérer qu'au moins vous, mademoiselle Esper, aurait pris connaissance de ces faits et aurait su ramener vos camarades à la raison. Vous qui êtes d'ordinaire si sérieuse en classe…

Honteuse, Lucile ne put que baisser la tête, bredouillant de veines excuses. Aucun des cinq adolescents ne savait quelle épreuve était la plus difficile, entre devoir faire face aux remontrances de leurs enseignants ou réaliser à quel point leur conduite avait été dangereuse. S'ajoutait à cela le regard de franche déception du professeur Londubat, l'homme duquel ils étaient le plus proche au château depuis l'été dernier.

- Quelque chose m'échappe, questionna le professeur Oliver au bout d'un moment, resté silencieux tout ce temps, caressant la fossette de son menton d'un geste lent, comment avez-vous pu déchiffrer les sortilèges présents dans cette pièce aussi aisément ? Il s'agit là, de toute évidence, de puissante et ancienne magie, et aucun élève de Cinquième Année ne serait capable de résoudre un tel puzzle seul ! Sans compter que vous êtes tous les cinq des novices en matière de magie.

- Nous avons beaucoup étudié à la bibliothèque ! répondit très vite Mélanie, alarmée, et j'étudie les Runes Anciennes ici à l'école, j'ai pu aider tout le monde à en savoir plus… Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, professeurs.

A en juger le regard des enseignants, aucun n'étaient dupes face à ses explications. Néanmoins, elle préférait mentir sur ce point. Ils s'étaient déjà suffisamment attirés d'ennuis tous les cinq sans devoir impliquer Joshuan, sans parler de Chloé, Amélie, ou encore Lyn, qui risquait de perdre sa place de préfète avec tout cela !

Aucun des quatre autres ne prit le risque de vendre leurs amis, se contentant de conserver un silence honteux.

Au bout de plusieurs nouvelles longues minutes d'un mutisme général, un large soupir s'échappa des lèvres du professeur Potter, focalisant l'attention sur lui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, et sans prendre en compte cette histoire de salle secrète, des mesures doivent être prises vis-à-vis de cette prédiction que Mademoiselle Grildal vient d'avoir.

- La loi est formelle à ce sujet, répondit la mère d'Arthémis d'un ton sombre, le Ministère doit impérativement être informé de toutes Prophéties sur ses terres, et ces dernières doivent être livrées pour archivage dans les plus brefs délais. Nous n'avons pas le choix : en temps que professeurs de Poudlard, nous ne pouvons ignorer la loi… Il faut envoyer un hibou au Ministère de la magie.

- Non, je vous en supplie… !

Tous les regards se tournèrent, mi-surpris, mi-choqués, vers Sylvia, dont la voix, restée discrète jusqu'à présent, s'était brusquement élevée à travers la pièce. Plus pâle que jamais, les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescente venait de bondir hors de sa chaise et avait amorcé un pas de recul, comme si le bureau derrière lequel se tenait le professeur Potter l'avait subitement brûlée.

Interloquée, Daniela, qui n'avait guère l'habitude de voir l'amie de sa fille faire preuve de tant de véhémence, resta bouche bée.

- Je vous en supplie, ne prévenez pas le Ministère, répéta la Serpentard d'une voix tremblante, si vous le faite il y aura forcément une enquête ! Les gens voudront savoir de quoi la Prophétie retourne et nous seront forcés de leur parler de la pièce, de nos rêves et alors… Alors…

La peur était palpable dans ses paroles. On l'aurait cru au bord de la crise d'hystérie tant elle s'était mise à trembler et aucun des professeurs présents ne semblaient en mesure de faire face à ses supplications. Quant à ses amis, ils avaient tous subitement pâlis face à l'image d'un Ministère de la Magie, menaçant, déterminé à expérimenter sur leur compte.

- Je commençais enfin à me sentir chez moi… bredouilla Sylvia, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas être arrachée à Poudlard simplement parce que mes pouvoirs sont un peu différents ! Je ne veux pas que mes amis souffrent simplement à cause d'une stupide salle et d'un rêve encore plus idiot ! Je ne veux pas…

Et puis, n'y tenant plus, cédant face à la pression accumulée pendant de nombreux mois, elle fondit en larmes, incapable de se contrôler. Bien vite, de grosses perles salées ruisselaient de ses joues pour venir s'écraser en gouttes compactes contre le riche plancher du directeur.

La réaction de Mélanie fut presque instantanée. D'un bond, elle avait jailli de sa chaise pour se précipiter au secours de Sylvia, l'enlaçant entre ses bras dans une attitude réconfortante, les lèvres tremblantes, incapable de trouver les mots pour parvenir à la consoler. Lucile et Arthémis, qui, encore sous le choc de sa réaction, avait mis un peu plus de temps avant d'adopter la bonne attitude, firent mine de se lever à leur tour pour enlacer la jeune fille mais, à leur grande surprise, le professeur Puyol les avait devancées, se précipitant vers l'élève de Serpentard. D'un geste, elle fit jaillir un mouchoir de nulle part et le tendit à Sylvia, écarta délicatement Mélanie du bout des doigts, malgré son air de franche protestation.

- Tout va bien se passer, affirma l'enseignante d'un ton très doux qui lui était curieusement inhabituel, séchant les larmes de son élève, je comprends vos inquiétudes mais restez assurée que, quelles qu'aient pu être vos erreurs en nous dissimulant de telles informations, votre sort demeure entièrement de la responsabilité de l'école. Vous êtes mineurs, aussi le Ministère, même s'il le souhaitait, n'aurait aucun pouvoir sur vous à ce niveau. Et, quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne les laisserons pas faire, n'est-ce pas professeur Oliver ?

Elle avait subitement haussé le ton en se retournant vers le jeune professeur de Potions qui, encore sous le choc, ne put qu'approuver d'un signe de tête, l'air ahuri.

- Très bien, affirma la vice-directrice d'un ton ferme, et maintenant veuillez raccompagner cette jeune fille jusqu'à son dortoir, je crois qu'elle a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

Reprenant ses esprits, le directeur de Serpentard s'exécuta prestement et, après quelques paroles de réconforts à l'adresse de la jeune fille, le visage toujours ravagé par les larmes, il prit congé du petit groupe, entrainant son élève en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Lorsque ses pleurs se furent atténués au loin, tous se retournèrent de nouveau vers le professeur Potter, inquiets.

- Veuillez excuser Sylvia, crut bon d'ajouter Lucile d'un ton attristé, cette histoire l'affectait plus que la plupart d'entre nous et elle craignait de lourdes répercussions à cause de ces phénomènes magiques étranges… Nous aussi par ailleurs, raison pour laquelle nous ne vous avons parlé de rien.

- Cela ne change rien à la situation, répliqua l'enseignant d'un ton calme, nous devons à présent prendre des décisions quant aux procédures à suivre. Professeur Londubat, je pense que votre hibou sera le plus rapide pour arriver jusqu'au Ministère.

L'enseignant en Botanique, le visage encore très pâle suite à l'altercation, se leva précipitamment, trébuchant à moitié sur sa robe. Il paraissait hésitant.

- J'aurais souhaité discuter avec mes élèves, Harry, protesta-t-il tout en leur accordant de rapides coups d'œil, en privé, histoire de mieux comprendre…

- Vous pourrez le faire en temps voulu, l'interrompit le directeur, intransigeant, pour l'instant, il faut prévenir le Ministère de la Magie séance tenante.

Capitulant, l'enseignant baissa son crâne dégarni avant de suivre les traces de son collègue en dehors du bureau, non sans un ultime regard inquiet envers ses élèves. Arthémis, depuis sa place, regarda le professeur disparaitre derrière la porte, un soupçon de déception au fond du ventre. La présence de Londubat les avait aidés à tenir jusqu'à présent, du fait de leurs rapports privilégiés forgés durant l'été. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls en présence du directeur, de sa directrice de Maison, et de sa mère, la tension devenait plus palpable que jamais.

- Je pense qu'il serait également judicieux que l'un d'entre vous me montre l'emplacement de la pièce secrète susmentionnée, au cas où, trancha le professeur Puyol lorsque l'enseignant en Botanique fut hors de vue, Esper, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me conduire jusqu'à la Salle des Trophées ?

Un peu tendue, Lucile se leva de sa chaise, obéissante, et, cette fois-ci, mena la voie jusqu'à la sortie, le petit pas trottant de sa professeure sur ses talons.

Lorsque, pour la troisième fois, la porte de bois se fut refermée, le silence retomba sur le vaste bureau. Mélanie, qui commençait à se sentir prise de vertiges face à son surplus d'émotions fortes, revint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils laissé vide.

De nouveau, la mère d'Arthémis se laissa aller à un soupir de lassitude. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient en comité réduit, elle pouvait se permettre de se relâcher quelques peu. Puis, sans que sa fille s'y soit attendue le moins du monde, et contre toute probabilité, une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une phrase qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendue à l'entendre prononcer.

- Je suis désolée.

Pendant un instant, Arthémis ne put que cligner des yeux, hébétée, incapable d'appréhender la réalité de la situation. Puis, petit à petit, les paroles de sa mère pénétrèrent son cerveau et elle sentit la surprise la submerger, mêlée d'une étrange sensation de chaleur au creux de son estomac, comme si tous les ressentiments qu'elle avait accumulés au cours des dernières semaines envers sa mère avaient fini par relâcher leur étau légèrement du creux de son cœur.

- P-pardon ? bégaya-t-elle, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

De légères plaques roses s'étaient mises à colorer les joues de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'Arthémis la voyait si embarrassée en l'espace de quinze ans.

- Je suis désolée, répéta l'enseignante de remplacement, haussant d'un ton, durant tous ces mois, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ce qui te préoccupait, j'aurais du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'ai préféré mettre ton attitude sur le compte de ta jeunesse sans me dire que tu pourrais avoir besoin de réponse. En bref, j'ai été égoïste de ne pas prendre en considération tes sentiments et je te demande pardon pour cela. Si l'adulte que je suis n'est pas là pour donner l'exemple, alors je n'ai aucun droit de te reprocher ta conduite.

Cette conversation était surréaliste aux yeux d'Arthémis. Sa mère qui s'excusait et reconnaissait ses tords dans la même journée ? Il y avait de quoi se demander si elle n'avait pas tout simplement perdu l'esprit !

Pendant un bref instant, Arthémis fut tiraillée par l'envie de profiter de l'ouverture offerte par sa mère pour la questionner sur sa fameuse ultime Prophétie, celle qui lui apporterait les derniers éléments de réponse, comme elle le croyait. Et puis, à l'instant où elle ouvrait la bouche, elle renonça. Pour une fois que sa mère jouait la carte de la réconciliation, elle préférait ne pas se montrer plus ingrate qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle aussi avait ses tords après tout, quoi que sa fierté puisse lui dicter. Pour l'instant, elle se contenterait de ces excuses, même si elle comptait bien repartir à la charge dés que l'occasion se présenterait.

- Je suis désolée moi aussi, se força-t-elle à dire finalement, j'aurais dû me montrer moins bornée et me confier plus. Dans cette histoire, nous sommes tous fautifs quelque part je suppose…

Noah eut un écarquillement de paupières stupéfait, fauché sur place par l'attitude plus qu'inhabituelle de son amie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la mère et la fille échangèrent un sourire timide. Il leur avait fallu au final toutes deux êtres poussées à bout pour enfin entrevoir un début d'ébrèchement au sein de leur carapace de mauvaise humeur et de mésentente. Peut-être que, contre toute attente, cette Prophétie impromptue avait fini par avoir des conséquences bienheureuses ?

- Et maintenant ? questionna Arthémis au bout d'un moment, la culpabilité animant ses traits, que va-t-il nous arriver ?

Le professeur Potter conserva le silence un instant, les doigts croisés sous son menton, comme s'il réservait son jugement. Puis, au bout de longues minutes de mutisme indécis, la sentence tomba, implacable :

- Vous serez punis, bien entendu, affirma-t-il de sa voix rauque, d'un retrait de 50 Points chacun pour votre Maison respective. S'ajoute à cela une heure de retenue pour chacun d'entre vous, à prendre effet dés lundi prochain. J'ose espérer que vous comprendrez ainsi la gravité de vos cachotteries, et que cela vous aidera à faire preuve de plus de jugement à l'avenir.

Mélanie ne put retenir une grimace tandis que Noah semblait se liquéfier sur place. L'amende était salée, et le jeune homme de Serdaigle, déjà mal vu pour les Points qu'il avait fait perdre à sa Maison suite à l'incident du bal de Noël, appréhendait plus que jamais sa confrontation avec le reste de ses camarades à présent. Seule Arthémis resta de marbre, le visage fermé, se contentant de baisser la tête en signe d'acceptation. Les paroles du professeur Potter l'avaient suffisamment ébranlée pour lui permettre de faire profil bas. Néanmoins, au sein de son esprit, ses réflexions recommençaient peu à peu à carburer à toute allure.

- Concernant ta Prophétie, lui lança sa mère en complément de la sentence du professeur Potter, je pense que le Ministère va sûrement te convoquer avec au moins un témoin de la scène pour leur archivage d'ici ce week-end. Vous ne pourrez pas vous y dérober et je veux qu'il soit bien clair que, une fois là-bas, vous n'aurez droit à aucun écart de conduite. Contrairement à Poudlard, ce n'est pas la simple perte de quelques Points que vous risquez, suis-je clair ?

Une fois de plus, les trois jeunes gens restant hochèrent la tête, dociles, une appréhension grandissante enflant au sein de leur poitrine. L'idée de quitter Poudlard ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour faire face à la plus haute autorité en matière de magie leur paraissait subitement terrifiante, et Noah se surprit même à prier pour que le hibou du professeur Londubat se perde en chemin.

- Si vous avez bien compris, ce sera tout pour le moment, reprit le professeur Potter d'un ton plus doux désormais, Daniela, merci de me les avoir amenés, vous pouvez retourner dans votre bureau Quant à vous autres, vous pourrez regagner vos salles de classe habituelles dés que la cloche aura sonné. Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir mesdemoiselles Sylvia et Lucile de votre punition.

Les trois adolescents, bredouillant des remerciements confus, eurent à peine le temps de se hisser hors de leur fauteuil que, déjà, Daniela Grildal avait fait volte-face et ouvrait la porte du bureau à la volée, disparaissant au sein de l'escalier en colimaçon. Arthémis sentit comme un pincement au cœur en voyant le chapeau pointu de sa mère s'enfoncer dans l'ombre du couloir ; elle aurait souhaité, après tout ce qui venait d'être dit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avoir droit à quelques minutes de conversation en tête à tête avec cette dernière. Néanmoins, il fallait croire que Daniela Grildal ne se laissait pas émouvoir aussi facilement.

Ce fut donc avec une moue dépitée qu'Arthémis franchit le passage dissimulé par la statue de griffon pour la seconde fois de la journée, rejoignant ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'angle du couloir.

- J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, lâcha Mélanie dans un mélange de soulagement et de peur refoulée une fois certaine qu'aucun professeur ne les surveillait, sa respiration sifflante témoignant de son rythme cardiaque endiablé. L'entrevue avec le directeur l'avait visiblement éprouvée.

- On ne s'en sort pas si mal après tout, tenta de la rassurer Arthémis avec un pâle sourire, mais l'adolescente détourna la tête, se mordillant la lèvre, au moins, on n'aura plus rien à cacher désormais !

Elle avait lancé cette dernière phrase d'un ton faussement joyeux, comme pour remonter le moral de ses amis, mais le cœur y manquait. Un long silence tendu s'écoula, seulement rompu par les pépiements de Cupcake et Mejiro, résonnant avec distance dans le creux de leurs esprits, encore tourmentés par les récents événements.

- Ce n'est pas tant le fait que les professeurs aient fini par découvrir notre secret qui me préoccupe, finit par avouer Noah à la dérobade, c'est plutôt cette Prophétie ou je ne sais quoi que tu as eu, Arthémis. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste une « terrible catastrophe va s'abattre sur Poudlard » ? En quoi ça nous concerne ? Ça flanquait vraiment les jetons de te voir énoncer ça de ce ton monocorde…

On sentait à travers les trémolos de sa voix que les images de la jeune Serdaigle, en transe, continuaient à le hanter. Mélanie, elle, avait cessé de s'en prendre à sa lèvre pour se mettre à triturer ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle en se tournant vers son amie aux yeux cerclés d'or, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste pour déclencher ça ? C'était vraiment la manifestation de ton propre pouvoir ?

Impuissante, Arthémis ne put que lâcher un profond soupir, les bras ballants, manquant de désarçonner son Syphlorin de son épaule. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de s'envoler vers une arche de pierre toute proche, la mine boudeuse.

- Honnêtement, je n'en sais trop rien, répondit-elle avec tristesse, je ne me souviens même pas avoir fait cette Prophétie pour tout vous dire.

A présent qu'elle y songeait, une vague de frustration l'envahissait à l'idée que l'ensemble de la classe de Divination, elle exceptée, avait été témoin de cet étrange phénomène et pouvait sans aucun doute recracher sa prédiction mot pour mot tandis qu'elle-même était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de se rappeler l'avoir prononcée.

- Tout ce que je sais, reprit-elle en baissant d'un ton, avisant les murs afin de s'assurer qu'aucun fantôme indiscret n'épiait leur conversation, c'est qu'au moment de lancer les brindilles, je me suis sentie comme transporter dans une autre dimension ou… Je ne sais pas, comme si le Temps avait cessé d'avoir une emprise sur moi ! J'ai pu voir la matérialisation physique du passé et du futur de chaque personne, chaque objet présent pendant un bref instant, c'était… Indescriptible !

Un froncement de sourcil barra son visage tandis qu'une nouvelle douleur lancinante se mettait à cogner contre l'arrière de son crâne. Plus elle se concentrait sur le souvenir de ce phénomène, et plus ce dernier lui paraissait comme vacillant, incertain. Elle pouvait toujours sentir l'étrange pulsation du Temps qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis cet événement, battant l'air autour d'elle avec la précision d'un métronome, mais il lui fallait produire un effort de concentration pour cela. De plus, les longues minutes passées dans cet espace ambrée ne lui paraissaient plus avoir duré guère plus de quelques secondes. Peut-être même le temps passé dans cette étrange dimension n'avait duré que le temps d'un battement de cil ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Il lui semblait avoir rêvé cette épopée, ces minces filaments d'or dansant autours de ses camarades. Un frisson la parcourut.

- Alors… Tu peux voir l'avenir maintenant ? souffla Noah, impressionné, par exemple… Tu pourrais faire une prédiction en nous regardant, maintenant ?

Plissant les yeux, Arthémis parvint à distinguer les contours flous d'une mince ligne couleur sable au dessus de la tête de Mélanie, qui se tenait la plus proche d'elle, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Néanmoins, les images qu'elle avait pu percevoir durant le cours de Divination avaient perdu de leur netteté.

Dépitée, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- C'est encore là, mais j'ai du mal à vraiment ressentir la même chose que tout à l'heure, affirma-t-elle, plus important : il y avait plusieurs lignes d'avenir pour chacun d'entre vous. C'est comme ma mère l'avait dit dans son cours : le futur est en perpétuelle évolution et dépend de nos choix, même si certaines lignes du futur paraissaient plus nettes que d'autre. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que nos lignes à tous les trois –Noah, Lucile et moi- étaient reliées, quel que soit l'avenir que je tentais de voir.

Une vague d'appréhension la submergea tandis que l'image de l'étrange tourbillon d'or lui revenait à l'esprit. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était sûrement à ce moment-là que sa « Prophétie » lui était venue. Cette convergence des futurs, qui devait également concerner Mélanie et Sylvia, représentait le point de départ de cette mystérieuse vision. Si seulement elle arrivait à se souvenir…

- Dommage, fit Noah d'un air déçu, ça aurait été pratique que tu puisses prédire les réponses aux futurs examens ou nous dire avec quel personne on risque de finir !

- Ça n'avait rien de drôle, Noah, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille, le gratifiant de son plus beau regard noir. La légèreté avec laquelle il prenait l'incident l'irritait au plus haut point. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu comprendre la franche sensation d'exaltation et de peur mêlées qui l'avait animée au moment de pénétrer à l'intérieur du Temps lui-même ?

- J'essayais simplement de détendre l'atmosphère, marmonna Noah d'un ton coupable.

Mélanie, de son côté, arborait une mine plus préoccupée que son congénère de Serdaigle.

- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de parler de ces histoires de lignes d'avenir qui s'entremêlent aux professeurs, finit-elle par dire, gênée, leur cacher plus de chose risque d'aggraver notre situation.

- Je ne sais pas s'ils y comprendraient grand-chose de plus, balaya Arthémis d'un geste, pour autant qu'on en sache, nos pouvoirs sont un cas unique en leur genre. On ne sait même pas d'où ils proviennent, mis à part le fait qu'ils sont probablement liés aux « mânes » des Fondateurs de Poudlard ou je ne sais quoi… Si au moins on pouvait en savoir plus sur ce qui nous attend et les raisons pour lesquels on est ainsi liés !

Un air songeur l'anima subitement tandis qu'une idée folle commençait à germer dans son esprit. Alarmée par la lueur nouvelle au fond de son regard, Mélanie secoua la tête brièvement, le visage dur.

- Arthémis, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais c'est une mauvaise idée, affirma-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment ferme, on s'est suffisamment attirés d'ennuis comme ça, essaye au moins de faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que le Ministère donne sa réponse !

- Je pensais simplement que, avec mon nouveau pouvoir, je serais en mesure de voir le passé de la Salle des Fondateurs, rétorqua Arthémis, pensive, ignorant les mises en garde de son amie, si j'arrive à me projeter dans la ligne du passée des pierres qui la constituent juste assez loin pour voir le moment où les Fondateurs lancent leurs sortilèges, alors peut-être que…

A cet instant, une sonnerie tonitruante résonna à travers les couloirs, lui coupant la parole.

Tandis que, au dessus d'eux, le plafond se mettait à trembler face au remue-ménage des élèves se hâtant vers leur prochaine salle de classe, Mélanie vrillait son regard empli de résolution ferme vers son amie, sans ciller une seule fois.

- Pas cette fois Arthémis, c'est non, imposa-t-elle d'un ton implacable, si tu ne fais pas preuve d'un peu de retenue pour toi pour une fois, fais-le au moins pour Sylvia. Sur ce, je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque, j'ai un important contrôle dans deux heures, et je voudrais prendre un peu de temps pour réviser. A plus tard !

Et, sans rien ajouter de plus, drapée dans sa superbe, la Poufsouffle fit volte-face avant de s'éloigner rapidement, disparaissant à travers la foule des élèves qui convergeait désormais vers eux, inconscient de leurs tracas. Arthémis, immobile, n'eut aucune forme d'attention pour eux, la silhouette de son amie de Serpentard, effondrée sous le poids des larmes et entraînée avec douceur hors du bureau de Potter par le professeur Oliver imprégnée au fer rouge dans sa rétine.

- C'était une bonne idée, Arthémis, tenta de la réconforter Noah, la pressant doucement vers les escaliers tout proches, on est simplement tous un peu sous le choc face à ce qui vient de se passer…

- Non, elle a raison, rétorqua la jeune fille, secouant la tête d'un geste lourd, j'ai fait preuve de trop d'égoïsme dernièrement, et Sylvia a fini par en être blessée. Le pire, c'est que je l'ai presque oublié ! Quelle idiote je fais…

Amère, elle prit les devants sur son camarade, son sac de cours serré contre sa poitrine dans une attitude de renfermement volontaire. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avec elle-même un moment afin de réfléchir à la marche à suivre à présent.

Respectant son silence, Noah lui emboîta le pas, le badge épinglé à sa poitrine étincelant à la lueur du soleil à travers les vitres.

* * *

><p>-C'était absolument grandiose ! s'exclama Célia pour la dixième fois de la soirée, trépignant littéralement devant l'âtre de la cheminée.<p>

Désespérée, Arthémis enfouit sa tête au creux de son coussin, priant pour disparaître. Au dessus d'elle, la statue de Rowena Serdaigle qui veillait habituellement sur le dortoir d'un œil bienveillant, semblait elle aussi avoir tendu l'oreille afin d'écouter l'histoire que la jeune préfète rabâchait pour la énième fois aux autres élèves de Cinquième Année, médusés.

- Elle s'est subitement figée dans les airs après avoir lancé ces brindilles, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'en prendre à sa mère mais non, reprit Célia en virevoltant d'un bord du tapis à l'autre, captivant l'attention de son audience, tout à coup, elle a ouvert la bouche, et une voix d'outre-tombe en est sortie ! Ce n'était pas sa voix habituelle, mais plutôt une espèce de truc tout rauque et plein de sagesse. C'était à la fois hyper flippant et super fascinant ! Et là, la voilà qui se met à balancer une sorte de prédiction, comme quoi la fin du monde va s'abattre sur Poudlard bientôt, et le tout sous le regard halluciné du professeur Grildal ! J'ai vraiment cru sur le coup qu'elle allait faire un infarctus !

- C'est bon, Célia, fiche-lui un peu la paix, finit par lancer Lucile d'une voix forte, n'y tenant plus.

S'accroupissant face à Arthémis, avachie sur le canapé principal de la Salle Commune, la jeune fille l'aida à se redresser légèrement tandis que la préfète, la mine boudeuse, se répandait néanmoins en vagues excuses.

Noah, assis contre le dossier du sofa, rejeta sa tête en arrière, attristé. La journée touchait à peine à sa fin et pourtant il lui semblait que l'entièreté du collège était à présent au courant de leurs mésaventures. Non seulement la Prophétie d'Arthémis s'était retrouvée sur toute les langues d'ici l'heure du dîner, mais il n'avait pas fallut plus de quelques heures pour que leur spectaculaire perte de Points et leur dissimulation d'une étrange salle secrète au sein du château ne soient découverts. Dés lors, les regards méfiants à leur égard s'étaient multipliés et même Lamanzana n'avait pas été en mesure d'intercepter tous les échanges de Syphlorins entre les cours durant l'après-midi, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accroitre l'intensité des rumeurs. Désormais, aux yeux de la plupart des élèves, leur petit groupe de cinq nouveaux venus n'était plus une simple curiosité mais bel et bien une menace pour l'école, et il avait même surpris un groupe de Première Année en tain de fuir devant son passage au moment de retourner vers la Salle Commune un instant plus tôt.

Ressassant ces sombres pensées dans sa tête, il croisa momentanément le regard de Tommy, occupé à discuter à voix basse avec John et Léon à l'autre bout de la pièce, et le préfet s'empressa aussitôt de détourner furtivement la tête, taillant une nouvelle plaie douloureuse au sein de son cœur mutilé.

- C'était à prévoir, sourit Lucile d'un air triste tout en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe de réconfort, après tout, Arthémis vient bien de prédire que nous cinq allions être liés à une catastrophe qui frapperait Poudlard. Même si on ne croit pas aux Prophéties, avec tout ce qu'on a caché pendant des mois, il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons… Ça va finir par leur passer.

Sa voix, déjà peu convaincue, s'éteignit dans un souffle au moment où Béa et Lexie leur passaient devant pour rejoindre Célia, sans leur accorder le moindre regard, pressant même le pas au moment de contourner leur canapé. Arthémis, toujours pelotonnée contre son coussin, eut un gémissement étouffée.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de ma soit-distante prédiction pour ce soir s'il-vous-plait ? implora-t-elle, sa culpabilité la rongeant de l'intérieur, Lucile, raconte-nous plutôt comment ça s'est passé avec Puyol dans la Salle des Prophètes ? Tu ne nous as encore rien dit à ce sujet !

En effet, la jeune fille n'était pas réapparue lors des premières heures de cours et n'avait refait surface qu'à la sonnerie annonçant le dîner, au sein de la Grande Salle, où elle avait conservé un silence religieux, à l'image de ses amis de Serdaigle, désireux de faire profil bas. L'image de Sylvia, les yeux rouges, à la table des Serpentard voisine n'avait guère aidé à délier les langues, et ils n'avaient osé échanger quelques mots qu'une fois le ventre plein, lorsqu'il avait fallu répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir de leur Salle Commune.

- Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial vous savez, fit Lucile d'une voix distraite, entortillant ses mèches châtains clairs autour d'un doigt long et fin, elle m'a fait ouvrir le passage, l'a inspecté quelques instants avant de s'avancer dans le couloir, m'a posé quelques questions du genre « comment avez-vous trouvé la pièce ? », « quelque chose a-t-il changé depuis le premier jour ? », etc. J'ai essayé de répondre au mieux. Au bout d'un moment, elle a envoyé mon Syphlorin chercher le professeur Laglier et, lorsque celle-ci est arrivée, elles se sont livrées à des tonnes de sortilèges sur les murs et sur les Runes dont je n'avais jamais entendus parler. Laglier était hystérique, littéralement fascinée par la découverte. Lorsque la cloche a sonné, elles ont toutes les deux rengainé leur baguette, et Puyol a dit que je pouvais disposer. C'était vraiment assez effrayant de les avoir toutes les deux face à moi.

Baissant d'un ton, la jeune fille reprit dans un souffle à peine audible :

- Je crois qu'elles ont essayé d'ouvrir la porte sans moi par la suite. Ça expliquerait la mine morose de Puyol pendant le dîner et, d'après Mélanie, Laglier a été insupportable avec un groupe de Poufsouffle simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient frôlée d'un peu trop près au moment de descendre à table. Quelque chose me dit que, malgré tous leurs pouvoirs, elles n'ont pas réussi à faire réapparaître le passage d'un iota.

Cela leur apportait au moins une forme de satisfaction. Aussi compromis que puisse être leur secret, ils demeuraient les seuls capables d'accéder à la mystérieuse Salle des Fondateurs.

Tandis que les trois jeunes gens savouraient cette maigre victoire, la porte de la Salle Commune pivota sur ses gonds, laissant entrer Ben, ses longs cheveux bouclés devant ses yeux, son balai sur l'épaule, probablement de retour d'une séance d'entraînement avec son ami Max.

Après avoir balayé la pièce du regard un bref instant, le joueur de Quidditch se dirigea à leur grande surprise vers leur sofa. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas d'eux qu'Arthémis put distinguer que, en plus de son balai volant, le jeune homme transportait une mystérieuse missive entre les doigts, sous la forme d'un parchemin.

- Hey, salua-t-il gauchement, j'ai croisé le professeur Potter en revenant et il m'a chargé de vous remettre ça… Apparemment, ça vient du Ministère.

La réponse au hibou du professeur Londubat n'avait guère traîné semblait-il. Saisissant d'une main moite le carré de papier que lui tendait Ben, Lucile se mit à lire, son regard clair balayant les lignes manuscrites d'un geste rapide.

- C'est notre convocation pour l'archivage de la Prophétie, confirma la jeune fille au bout d'un moment, repliant la missive, on est convoqués tous les cinq dés demain à la première heure dans les bureaux de Londres du Ministère.

Noah eut une grimace dépitée.

- Je suppose que ta mère était trop optimiste d'espérer qu'un seul témoin soit convoqué et que le Ministère ne nous embêterait pas avant ce week-end, raya-t-il à l'adresse d'Arthémis, qui paraissait plus désespérée que jamais, mais comment est-ce qu'ils espèrent nous voir arriver à Londres demain avec un délai aussi court ?

- D'après le professeur Potter, un Portoloin a été dépêché exclusivement pour vous, répondit Ben d'un ton timide, s'attirant l'attention des Cinquième Années, il m'a aussi chargé de vous dire que le professeur Londubat serait votre accompagnateur pour le voyage.

Un échange de regards soulagés eut aussitôt lieu entre les trois Serdaigle. S'ils s'en voulaient toujours autant de la déception qu'ils avaient pu lui causer, le professeur Londubat demeurait leur professeur préféré, et pouvoir partir au Ministère avec lui rendait la tâche subitement moins effrayante. Restait à déterminer ce que pouvait bien être ce « Portoloin » dont leur parlait le jeune homme.

- Merci pour le message, Ben, fit Lucile avec un sourire empli de reconnaissance, c'était très gentil de ta part.

Embarrassé, le Sixième Année passa une main dans ses cheveux ondulés, comme pour chasser sa gêne.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il maladroitement avant d'hésiter, et puis… Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte sur vous. Je veux dire… La Prophétie d'Arthémis parle bien d'une catastrophe, mais je refuse de penser que vous puissiez en être responsables, et je vais essayer d'en parler aux autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ça devrait aider à dissiper les rumeurs.

Rougissante de gratitude, Lucile ne put que bafouiller quelques mots de remerciement avant que le jeune Serdaigle longiligne ne s'éloigne vers la table de ses amis, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Il a l'air de bien s'être remis de sa blessure, fit remarquer l'adolescente aux cheveux clairs d'un ton évasif, sans parvenir à se défaire du rose qui lui était monté aux joues.

- Au moins on a un allier dans cette histoire, affirma Arthémis en se gardant bien de signaler à son amie qu'elle fixait le joueur de Quidditch avec un peu trop d'intensité, et je suppose qu'avec Lyn dans notre camp, les rumeurs vont finir par se dissiper… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale.

En effet, depuis que la nouvelle de la Prophétie d'Arthémis avait commencé à faire le tour de l'école, la terrifiante préfète de Serpentard s'était faite un devoir de houspiller chaque élève de sa Maison tentant de répandre de nouvelles rumeurs et s'acharnant à murmurer dans leurs dos en ricanant. Un soutien dont la pauvre Sylvia avait bien eu besoin par ailleurs, et qui l'avait quelque peu aidé à se calmer en fin de journée, d'après ce que les jeunes Serdaigle avaient pu entrapercevoir après le repas.

- En tout cas, avec cette convocation au Ministère, la journée de demain s'annonce chargée, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Noah d'un ton lugubre, la tête entre les genoux.

Arthémis ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher lentement le menton avec gravité. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que payer les conséquences de leurs actes, et le plus dur restait à venir.

* * *

><p>Mélanie faisait preuve d'une discrétion étonnante ce soir-ci. Assise sur l'un des gros poufs moelleux de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, une tasse de chocolat entre les mains, elle s'était pelotonnée à l'intérieur d'un édredon et s'appliquait à faire profil bas, effaçant sa présence à ses congénères du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.<p>

Assises face à elle sur leur propre fauteuil, Chloé et Amélie échangeaient des regards gênés, bien consciente de l'embarras de leur amie de Cinquième Année.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'entièreté de l'école se soit retournée contre nous, finit par lâcher cette dernière, laissant exploser sa frustration au grand jour, tout ça à cause d'une stupide prédiction…

- Ça va finir par leur passer, lui assura Amélie d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant tandis que Mélanie, frustrée, jetait un regard noir à l'adresse de Zita et Swan, occupées à échanger des messes basses à l'autre bout de la salle.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, les sœurs jumelles avaient décidé de rester entre elles plutôt que de l'inviter à partager leur discussion et ne cessaient de lui jeter des œillades appuyées, comme de peur de la voir se changer en une horrible créature.

L'appétit coupé par l'attitude de ses amies, Mélanie reposa son chocolat sur la petite table circulaire à ses côtés d'un geste un peu trop brusque, fissurant la tasse au passage. Patiente, Amélie se contenta d'un léger « Réparo » sur la porcelaine qu'elle était allée se procurer dans les cuisines un peu plus tôt dans la soirée tandis que Chloé se parait de son plus beau sourire réconfortant.

- Ne fais pas la tête, Mélanie, s'exclama la jeune fille aux longues mèches brunes, remettant ses chouchous en forme d'oreilles de chat en place sur ses couettes, il faut les comprendre : tout le monde est tellement en quête de sensationnel dans cette école que dés que quelque chose sort un peu de l'ordinaire tout le monde se jette dessus et en fait trop. A mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'agissais de façon tellement « étrange » pour eux que tout le monde parlait sur mon dos… Je ne te raconte pas les rumeurs qui ont couru sur mon sujet à l'époque ! Pourtant, aujourd'hui en Septième Année, je suis à peu près sûre que plus personne ne s'en rappelle. Amélie a raison en disant que les gens finissent par se lasser.

- Je confirme, fit une voix rauque dans le dos de Mélanie, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Joshuan s'était glissé jusqu'au fauteuil de Chloé en douce et venait de s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir, caressant son menton fin d'un air songeur.

- Je me souviens qu'en Première Année, à cause du fait que j'avais été adopté, il a fini par y avoir cette espèce de rumeur bizarre concernant le fait que j'étais en réalité le fils d'un grand mage noir et que j'allais apporter le malheur à l'école. Je ne me souviens même plus qui avait lancé cette histoire, mais ça a été très difficile pour moi pendant un moment : personne n'osait m'adresser la parole malgré tous mes efforts pour me sociabiliser. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, les rumeurs se sont tues et on a commencé à venir me parler. Tout ça pour dire que personne ne prend toute cette histoire de prédiction au sérieux : ils ont juste besoin d'une histoire croustillante à se mettre sous la dent.

A moitié rassurée par les récits de ses amis, Mélanie se décala sur son large pouf afin de laisser la place à son camarade de classe de s'asseoir à son tour, alarmée par sa mine cadavérique.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, se rappelant l'épisode du matin même où le jeune homme avait régurgité son petit déjeuner dans son chaudron.

Malgré une grimace réprimée à grand peine et évoquant clairement son malaise, l'adolescent eut un hochement de tête en signe de négation, haussant les épaules de concert.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser affronter le regard empli de jugement des autres comme ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sombre, je viens même d'aller voir Hadrien et les autres garçons de Cinquième Année pour les convaincre de se calmer un peu, ce qui ne m'a valu que quelques rires et une ou deux allusions à mon éventuel béguin pour toi.

Mélanie eut un petit rire plaintif.

- Au moins tu auras essayé, le remercia-t-elle, sincèrement reconnaissante pour les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle malgré son état de santé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous trois…

Les jeunes gens eurent un échange de sourire gênés tandis que la Poufsouffle aux cheveux raides et noirs s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la chaleur réconfortante de son pouf. Joshuan, malgré la tension qui persistait entre eux depuis leur baiser, se laissa aller à une étreinte distraite et réconfortante. Mélanie ne fit preuve, pour une fois, d'aucune forme d'embarras, trop plongée dans ses pensées pour se formaliser de la soudaine proximité de l'ancien élu de son cœur.

La tige d'une étrange plante aux minuscules fleurs violettes qui pendait sur une étagère dans son dos, sans doute titillée par cet instant de distraction, en profita pour lui chatouiller la nuque, sans provoquer la moindre réaction.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes de silence que Mélanie se redressa soudainement, s'arrachant à l'étreinte d'un Joshuan à demi-ensommeillé et s'attirant les regards surpris de ses camarades de Septième Année.

- Et s'ils avaient raison ? lança-t-elle, abordant enfin ce qui la préoccupait depuis des heures, ses pieds tapotant nerveusement le sol de terre sous elle, et si la Prophétie d'Arthémis nous concernait réellement tous les cinq. Je veux dire… Il est clair qu'on est liés à cette histoire de catastrophe imminente mais… Et si c'était réellement de notre faute, ce qui doit se produire ?

Choquée par une telle supposition, Chloé ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux de surprise tandis que Joshuan affichait une moue mal à l'aise, incapable de trouver quoi répondre face à un tel discours. Seule Amélie conserva un calme olympien, attendant que sa cadette se soit légèrement calmée avant de doucement s'avancer, prenant ses mains tremblantes de peur entre les siennes, le regard déterminé.

- Mélanie, écoute-moi bien, fit-elle d'une voix douce mais intransigeante, une Prophétie n'a que la valeur qu'on veut bien lui accorder. Dans l'Histoire de la sorcellerie, nombreuses sont les prédictions restées irréalisées et personne –je dis bien personne- ne peut savoir quelle est leur véritable signification. Alors plutôt que de te prendre la tête à imaginer quel désastre vous allez pouvoir causer, pourquoi ne pas plutôt prendre le problème dans l'autre sens et te dire que, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, vous pourrez peut-être vous dresser face à un tel événement, si celui-ci doit bien avoir lieu. S'inquiéter ne t'apportera rien, il faut que tu ais confiance en toi-même et en tes amis, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Tu me comprends ?

Surprise par la véhémence de la blonde Poufsouffle, habituellement si calme, Mélanie demeura bouche bée, incapable de trouver une réponse convenable. Muette, elle finit par se contenter d'un hochement de tête, profondément touchée par les paroles d'Amélie qui, visiblement satisfaite, se laissa alors aller à lui lâcher les mains, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tout va bien se passer, affirma-t-elle d'un ton plus fort, j'en suis certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'êtes pas seuls dans cette histoire, ne l'oubliez jamais.

- C'est exact ! s'emporta Chloé d'un ton surexcité, apparemment honteuse de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver les mots justes, à l'image de sa camarade de classe, si catastrophe il y a, on sera toujours là pour vous soutenir, Amélie, Lyn et moi ! C'est une promesse !

- Tu peux aussi compter sur moi, affirma Joshuan d'une voix très douce, déclaration qui perdit un peu de sa superbe lorsqu'une quinte de toux magistrale lui échappa.

Émue aux larmes, Mélanie ne put que murmurer un bref « merci », issu du fond de son cœur, avant de se murer de nouveau dans le silence, un vague sourire collé sur le visage. Il lui semblait que la sensation d'angoisse glaciale au creux de son ventre avait légèrement fondu face à la chaleur des encouragements de ses amis.

S'il était toujours aussi incertain, l'avenir lui paraissait désormais plus sûr, et elle-même se sentait à présent prête à y faire face, quelles que puissent être les épreuves que la Prophétie d'Arthémis avaient pu lui prévoir.

Il était temps de faire preuve de courage, et d'aller de l'avant.


End file.
